


Twingenuity

by Caeseria



Series: The Art of Twingenuity [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boyfriend jacket, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Katsuki Twins, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 169,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: Victor arrives in Hasetsu, completely unaware that Yuuri has an identical, overly affectionate, twin brother.  The resulting temptation might actually kill him before he gets Yuuri to the GPF like he promised.





	1. One, and then the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the YOI kink meme on Tumblr. I saw this and instead of just writing porn, my brain decided this could be _so much fun_ to write all the little misunderstandings and minutiae of every day life. 
> 
> This is the prompt:  
> Yuuri has a very clingy, affectionate, overprotective identical twin brother with whom there are virtually no boundaries.  
> Viktor is unaware of this before arriving at Yutopia. Bonus for reactions of other skaters.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Part two of this series can now be found under the series link: All Your Abandon & Glory. :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Twingenuity  
(twin.ge.nu.i.ty) (n)_

_Ingenious skill of combining the efforts of two twins in the pursuit of a commonly shared goal.  
(i.e. Katsudon, Victor Nikiforov, GPF gold medal etc.)_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sochi, December 2015**

Yuuri sighs heavily, rolling over onto his side on the bed, facing the window.  Snow is falling, drifting in heavy flakes against the velvet dark of the Sochi sky.  He’s still consumed by his failure yesterday after the free skate, the fact that he’d come in sixth.  It eats at his soul and humiliation upon humiliation has worn him down slowly: placing last, then having to apologize to his mother, followed by Yuri Plisetsky confronting him in the washrooms.  Not to mention the final humiliation – the one that hurts the most – being unable to face his idol, Victor Nikiforov.  He’s run over that scene so often that his head is starting to ache with the memory; it almost physically hurts when he thinks about it.

He’s supposed to be getting ready right now for the official banquet; Celestino will be by soon to pick him up.  This is something he can’t avoid any more than he could the exhibition skate that afternoon.  That was just another added embarrassment, but he’d managed to pull through, to skate his program with a fixed rictus grin on his face in front of the crowd.  The thought of the banquet is more than he can cope with right now, knowing that he’ll have to face a sea of sponsors, ISO officials, coaches, and other skaters, including Yuri Plisetsky and, as the icing on the cake, Victor.

Yuuri groans and covers his eyes, as if this simple act will block the world out and let it fade away.

He can hear the shower shut off from the bathroom and he pulls his hands away from his face and rubs his eyes.  After a few minutes, Yuuri hears the door open.  Light spills into the room and, when Yuuri glances at the window, he can see his twin reflected in it.  Koji’s standing in the doorway, sweatpants on and a towel over his hair.  Yuuri can feel his twin’s considering gaze like a weight between his shoulder blades; can see the frown on Koji’s face.

“Nii-san,” Koji says, sigh echoing Yuuri’s from earlier.  “You can’t bail out now; you have to attend the banquet.  It’s just a couple of hours and then you can leave.”

“I know,” Yuuri mutters quietly.  He watches as Koji rubs at his hair to dry it, and then he tosses the towel on the bed, crosses the room, and slides up behind Yuuri.  He drapes an arm over Yuuri’s side, rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.  Yuuri can feel beads of water from Koji’s hair dripping onto his shirt as his twin hugs him, but the warmth is comforting, as always, and he feels some of his ever-present tension dissipate. 

Koji snuggles closer, arm tightening around Yuuri.  He’s almost like a cat, Yuuri thinks.  Koji finds his center through touch, especially with his twin.  They haven’t seen each other for a few weeks, what with Yuuri training hard for the GPF, and Koji studying for exams, so neither of them is willing to be parted unless absolutely necessary.

“Hey… Yuuri.” 

“Hmm?” Yuuri shifts and rolls over onto his other side, facing his twin.  Koji sounds hesitant, which is unusual, as Koji is usually the more outgoing personality.

Koji’s blinks; seems to search Yuuri’s face for something.  After a moment, he says, “If you really don’t want to go, I’ll go in your place.  To the banquet, I mean.”

“Huh?” Yuuri leans up on an elbow, startled into forgetting his failures for a moment.  “What?”

“I’ll go for you.”  Koji grins mischievously.  “Celestino _still_ can’t tell us apart, and I know enough about the skaters through you that I can pull this off.”  He pauses for effect.  “It’s the perfect solution, admit it.  Besides, you don’t want to see Victor, and I _do_ , so it all works out.”

Yuuri opens his mouth, probably to tell Koji how much of a bad idea this is, and then he stops.  The plan does have its merits and it’s not like they haven’t switched out for each other before on occasion.  It’s one of the many perks of having an identical twin brother, after all.  “Why do you want to see Victor?” Yuuri asks suspiciously.  Koji’s face colors slightly; a dusting of warmth across his cheeks.  He licks his lips, the motion one Yuuri is extremely familiar with, because it’s one of his own tells; Koji is slightly embarrassed and excited all at the same time. 

“Oh god,” Yuuri says, flopping back onto the bed.  “No. No, no, no.”

Koji shrugs, like it doesn’t mean anything important.  “I just want to see how he measures up in person.  I mean, you’ve idolized the man for years, and I want to see why.  Plus, he’s sort of hot, you know.”

Yuuri rubs at his face, as if he can scrub the memory of this conversation away and pretend it never happened.  “I _had_ noticed.  I was also really rude to him yesterday when he tried to talk to me, so I doubt you’ll get within ten feet of him tonight.”

“Ten feet is close enough,” Koji purrs, and the tone of his voice causes Yuuri to stare at his twin, eyes wide in shock. “Look, I’ll be on my best behavior.  I’ll be representing you.”

“Fine,” Yuuri says with a sigh after a few moments of consideration.  He knows when he’s beaten, and Koji knows it too, judging by the smile on his face.

“Right, where’s your suit?” Koji pats Yuuri’s arm and slides from the bed.  “What tie were you going to wear?”

“I only brought the blue one,” Yuuri says, rolling his eyes.  He already feels lighter as he watches his twin get dressed; knows he’s made the right decision in letting Koji handle this.  With the promise of a quiet night ahead, Yuuri can feel himself start to relax.  He can order room service, watch some television, and then get an early night before their flight back to Detroit tomorrow.

After a few minutes, Koji steps out of the bathroom, glasses in place and suit on.  “How do I look?” he asks, holding out his arms for inspection.

“Just like me,” Yuuri says with a quiet laugh.  “Thank you for doing this.”

Koji nods, flashes Yuuri a quick, sure smile as he grabs his key card.  “Get some rest, Nii-san.”

Yuuri watches as Koji slips out of the door, locking it behind him.  He can hear Celestino in the hallway, Koji’s voice muffled by the door.  Yuuri sighs, lets out a deep breath, relaxing for the first time in days.  _This is perfect_ , he thinks.  _After all, what can possibly go wrong?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**April, 2016**

Victor has spent the last few days – ever since he saw the viral video – thinking about how his first meeting with Katsuki Yuuri is going to go.  It’s been just over four months since the banquet at the GPF in Sochi and, while the initial heat of the encounter with a half-dressed, delectable Katsuki Yuuri has faded, it has turned into an ever-present banked need, curled in his belly and his heart; a constant yearning that shows no signs of abating. It’s rare, but Victor knows when to concede defeat and accept the inevitable. 

He’s still a little pissed off that Yuuri disappeared so thoroughly from his life after the banquet – not even a text message – but he also realizes he’s been handed a golden opportunity.  With the video, Yuuri is clearly issuing a follow-up invitation, a reminder to Victor that says, _I’m still here; I’m still interested.  I want you to be my coach_.

Victor has snatched at this opportunity, blindly pushing through all barriers, ignoring the words of his coach, Yakov, and the knowing smirks of his rink mates.  He doesn’t care; Victor wants to live, finally. To love. If he has to throw everything away in order to do so, he will. 

When he leaves, he doesn’t look back.  His vision is fixed firmly on Japan, on Hasetsu and one particular person.  He packs up his belongings and takes a cab to the airport, Maccachin in tow.  Tomorrow, he will reunite with Katsuki Yuuri, and start the rest of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, things hadn’t quite gone according to the script in Victor’s head – not even close.  He’d whiled away the time on the plane imagining how it would go; he’d arrive, Yuuri would look pleased, maybe blush a little. Even better, cock a hip and give him a knowing wink.  Seduce him with those big brown eyes over the table at dinner.  Coyly leave the door open to his room so Victor could sneak in, and then they’d spend the first night seeing exactly who had the most stamina. Fun.

Instead, Yuuri had looked really, _really_ surprised to see Victor soaking in his family’s onsen.  Shocked might actually be a better word. Yes, he’d blushed, but that was probably because Victor had been buck naked and wet.  If the roles had been reversed, Victor would have been as equally distracted.  No, it was the way Yuuri had said, _Victor, why are you here_?  Like he hadn’t just issued an invitation over the internet in front of millions of people.  Victor’s confused to say the least, but he decides to roll with it, to move at Yuuri’s pace.  If that means playing a long waiting game, he’s prepared to do so. 

He’s also looking forward to coaching Yuuri.  From what he’s seen, both in real life and what little is posted about him on social media (almost nothing, unless its fandom related) Yuuri is a delectable mess, running hot and then cold, pause and retreat.  He suffers from performance anxiety.  He dances like sex personified, all fluidity and grace.  He’s good at presentation, not so much at the technical jumps.  He can pole dance with the best, drink like a Viking (impressive) and then disappear like a ninja (just as impressive). 

Victor is fascinated, in way too deep already, and ready to throw everything away on the off chance that Yuuri might notice him.

In the end, he throws caution to the wind after a few drinks and a bowl of Hiroko-san’s extra-large Katsudon, and asks Yuuri to sleep with him.

Yuuri slams the door in his face, clearly panicking.

Victor realizes then that he’s coming on far too strong and takes a leaf from Yuuri’s book, retreating to his room.

Yes, the long game is where it’s at with Katsuki Yuuri.  It’s going to be incredibly fun to coach him, to help him see he’s not insignificant, that he’s a brilliant skater if he only believes in himself like Victor does, like his fans do.  It’s also going to be hell on his sex drive, but Victor’s looking forward to that too.  Half the fun is in the chase, after all.

Victor turns onto his side, mulling things over, trying desperately not to think about what it would be like to have Yuuri in his arms, so close, yet, right now – only a thin wall away – so distant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor wakes up the next morning, arms around Maccachin, and tries to absorb the facts of last night’s debacle.  He’s still not sure why he’s getting the cold shoulder from Yuuri, or if Yuuri’s just retreated into his shell for the time being.

 _I need to slow down_ , Victor thinks.  _Not bulldoze into this, or I’ll risk pushing Yuuri further away._   He nods to himself, snuggles into Maccachin’s fur and breathes deeply of the dog’s comforting scent _.  Yuuri asked me to be his coach, not his lover, right now.  That’s where you fucked up last night, Nikiforov; skipping a lot of major steps and going straight for the prize.  No wonder he slammed the door in your face._

Honoring Yuuri’s request to be his coach will be easy; Victor has lots of plans for that.  He’s been thinking on Yuuri’s words for months; at first toying with the _what if_ , then planning how he’d go about actually coaching someone like Yuuri.  But, first of all, he’s curious about the rink Yuuri skates at, what sort of facilities are at their disposal.  He shifts, rolling over in bed, sighing.  He’d expected this to go so differently, but one thing life has taught him is patience, and to roll with the punches.  He can wait for Yuuri and, in the meantime, he’ll do his best to follow through on his promise to coach Yuuri, to help him win.  Victor rolls from the bed, climbs to his feet.  Time to get moving, he decides, to start the day.  He’s looking forward to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s impressed with the rink.  Despite the fact that it’s aging, it’s a good size and will work perfectly for their needs.  The ice is well maintained, and he feels more relaxed now that he’s had a good workout on the ice, has run through the basics he’s already set down for this year’s programs.  Yuuri had introduced him to Yuuko and her husband, Nishigori, who both run the rink.  He’s glad that Yuuri is surrounded by friends to support him; they seem like decent people, although the triplets terrify Victor.  That’s definitely going to take some getting used to.  Minako-sensei seems to be very protective of Yuuri, and that warms him, although he makes a mental note not to get on her bad side.

Speaking of Minako, Yuuri’s gone off this afternoon to work on ballet and getting back into shape at her studio, so Victor decides that there’s no time like the present to revisit the onsen and have a relaxing soak.  The onsen is perfection; he’d never imagined anything like it existed, and to have it available and so close is a dream come true.

He soaks for a good hour or so, mulling over the day, trying to puzzle through Yuuri’s distancing.  After a while he climbs out and dons the green robe that Hiroko-san’s given him to use during his stay.  He wanders through the inn, past the main room, pausing at the door to one of the more private side rooms that Yuuri’s family uses.  This is where he had dinner last night, after he first arrived, he realizes.  Surprisingly, Yuuri’s inside, curled up on the floor, head resting on one of the cushions.  He’s sleeping, breathing soft and slow. 

Victor can’t help himself; he’s drawn to Yuuri’s side like a moth to flame.  Yuuri doesn’t wake as Victor pads across the tatami mats.  He sinks down on one knee next to Yuuri, carefully reaches out a hand, brushing his fringe to the side, then caressing gently across Yuuri’s cheek below his glasses.  Yuuri stirs but doesn’t wake; he pushes into Victor’s touch and, for a moment, Victor’s heart aches, his chest tight.  He wants the waking Yuuri to do this; to crave his touch like he craves Yuuri’s own.  For a moment, Victor feels like an asshole, taking what is not given consciously.  For a moment, he wants nothing more than to batter through Yuuri’s barriers to the warm core he remembers seeing at the banquet, but he knows he won’t, that he’ll wait for Yuuri to make the first move, to invite him into his space like he has his life and his family.

As he pulls his hand away, Yuuri’s eyes flutter open.  Victor stops breathing for a moment, knowing he’s been caught, unsure of the reaction.  “Victor?” Yuuri murmurs, still obviously half-awake.  He shifts, sits up, and Victor thinks he looks adorable when he’s all sleep-mussed and grumpy, his worn sweater sliding down over his shoulder to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of skin.  Yuuri blinks a couple of times, rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hands, and refocuses.  His eyes widen almost comically behind his glasses. “ _Victor_?” he says incredulously, a faint blush staining his cheekbones.  “What are you –“

“Yuuri, I – “ Victor begins at the same time he catches movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turns toward the door, mouth falling open in disbelief when he sees… Yuuri… standing in the doorway, towel over his shoulders; hair, still damp from the shower, falling into his eyes.  The Yuuri in the doorway is wearing a t-shirt over a pair of low-slung sweats, and Victor turns back to the Yuuri sitting in front of him, doing a mental health-check on himself.  Sure enough, there’s still a Yuuri in front of him, wearing the sweater.

 _Disbelief doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling right now,_ Victor thinks. He does another double take just to check when neither Yuuri says anything.  The expressions on both faces are worth an Instagram picture, Victor thinks randomly because, if this was anyone else’s life, this would be almost comical. #wtf and #caughtintheact for sure.

“Um,” the Yuuri in the doorway begins.  He steps hesitantly into the room, moving to kneel down next to the other Yuuri, facing Victor. He opens his mouth to speak, seems to change his mind, and then tries again, saying, “Victor, I was going to explain to you – “

“There are _two_ of you,” Victor blurts out incredulously.  He immediately feels like an idiot because, obviously, there are two Yuuri’s sitting in front of him.  Both in various states of mussed up undress, both blushing and, if Victor thought one Yuuri was a strain on his hormones, he clearly had _no idea_. He’s not sure whether to run away screaming or dive in.  Chris would know what to do, Victor thinks but, then again, Chris was the one who managed to convince drunken Yuuri to pole dance in the first place and, in the process, ruined Victor for life.

“We’re identical twins,” the one with the towel says after a moment.  He sounds almost apologetic.

Victor rubs his hands over his face and sinks down onto one of the cushions.  “Okay,” he says, because it’s as good a place to start as any.  “Which one of you is my Yuuri?”

“Me,” says the one with the towel, at the same time as the one in the sweater glares and says, “ _Your_ Yuuri?”

“A figure of speech,” Victor says automatically.  “You’re Yuuri’s brother?”

“Ah,” Yuuri says.  He bows at the waist, as though apologizing.  Very Japanese, Victor thinks, and kind of sexy, too.  “Victor Nikiforov, meet Katsuki Koji, my twin brother.”

Koji bows automatically from his seated position, and then straightens.  “Pleased to meet you,” he says, glancing at Yuuri hesitantly, as if searching for approval, or… something.  There appears to be a whole unspoken conversation happening before him, Victor decides.  Koji’s pouting a little, and it’s disconcerting and a little confusing, because Victor’s seen _that_ look on Yuuri’s face at the banquet last December.

 _I’m fucked_ , Victor thinks.  Even here, now, he can’t tell one from the other.  Yuuri’s not wearing glasses right now, but Koji is. Their hair falls into their eyes the same way, they both blush beautifully in the same way, they frown the same way.  Victor only has their word for it that the one in the t-shirt is Yuuri and the other – the one he just basically felt up in his sleep – is his twin.   

“You’re wondering which one is which, aren’t you?” Koji says with a sly grin that’s almost impish.  “You’re wondering if we’re messing with you, and if I’m really Yuuri and he’s Koji.”

“That’s normal,” says Yuuri with an answering ghost of a smile. “Most people have trouble adapting but you’ll learn to tell us apart. Eventually.”

“How come I didn’t know you had a brother?” Victor asks, glancing at Yuuri.  He’s pretty sure he’s still wearing an incredulous look of disbelief on his face, but curiosity has gotten the better of him already.  He needs facts.

Koji leans into Yuuri’s space, sliding an arm around Yuuri’s waist and resting his chin on his twin’s shoulder.  He watches Victor, gaze sliding down to Victor’s lips and then back up again, while his fingers draw lazy circles along Yuuri’s waist, just above the line of his sweatpants.  Victor’s brain stutters to a stop, because Koji is clearly checking _him_ out while being awfully… affectionate with his twin.

Yuuri apparently doesn’t notice, because he replies, “Neither of us really use social media.  Phichit, my old rink mate from Detroit, set me up on Twitter but I don’t really use it.”

“Everyone here knows who we are,” Koji says with a shrug, “and that’s all that matters, really. We have our family, our friends.  Hasetsu.”

“Wow,” Victor says finally.  It’s a woefully inadequate statement, but his brain is not functioning on all cylinders right now, not at all.  Not while he’s faced with what’s essentially two mirror images of each other, snuggled together in a mussed pile on the cushions.  It’s a fantasy Victor’s not really ever considered, but now he can definitely see the appeal.  It’s quite likely he’s going to go to hell for even thinking about it.

“So, Koji, do you skate too?” Victor asks, trying to pull his brain back on line.  It’s a valid question; if they’re identical, they must share the same basic skills.

Koji huffs out a laugh.  “Out of _all_ the questions you could ask, that’s the first thing that comes to mind?” He stares at Yuuri, eyebrows raised, and says, “Nii-san, _this_ is what you’ve been –“

“No!” Yuuri exclaims, clapping a hand over Koji’s mouth, effectively muffling his next words.  “Not now,” he hisses.

Victor raises a mental eyebrow, making sure to keep his face blank.  _Interesting. I wonder what that’s about?_ he thinks.

Koji stares at Yuuri for a long moment and, eventually, Yuuri removes his hand.  “Of course, I can skate,” Koji says, turning his attention back to Victor. “But Yuuri’s better than me by far; he’s much more fluid, more precise, which I’m sure you already know, since you’ve clearly been keeping tabs on his _career_.”

 _Ouch_ , Victor thinks.  _This one’s got a sharp tongue._  

“Koji helps run the onsen,” Yuuri explains, clearly choosing to ignore the barb.  “He’s been at college taking a business course, but now he’s back home permanently.  Mari-nee and my parents need another set of hands around here, especially if I’m going to continue skating.”  His face warms again, and he turns his eyes on Victor, full of hope and…something else.

Victor falls in love with Yuuri all over again.  It’s almost alarming how one glance can warm his insides, make his breath come faster, and Victor fights to not show it because it’s clear Yuuri’s twin is very perceptive.  He can almost feel Koji watching him, sizing him up, finding him wanting.  A threat, maybe. Victor’s not sure how to deal with this; clearly, he needs to back away and regroup.  It’s also the polite thing to do, but he’s been doing a lot of it over the last day or so.  “Well,” he says, “I should go and get dressed.  Koji, it was nice to meet you. Yuuri, I’ll see you later, yes?”

Yuuri nods, eyes shining with warmth, and a little humour, clearly aware that Victor is uncomfortable and needs time to process things.  Koji simply watches as Victor retreats, slipping down the hallway to his room.

If he thought life was complicated before, it had nothing on this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, that went better than expected,” Koji says.  “Right, Nii-san?”

Yuuri watches Victor flee from the room.  Okay, maybe not flee so much; more like a graceful retreat at top speed, because Victor only does graceful and poised. It’s the first time Yuuri’s seen Victor at a loss for the right words, almost awkward. 

“Koji…”  Yuuri pauses, unsure what he wants to say, exactly.  He knows what he saw; Koji sleeping on the floor, Victor reaching out a trembling hand to touch his twin, raw longing written across Victor’s face.  Yuuri felt like an interloper, a voyeur, intruding on something heartbreakingly private.  “What happened at the GPF banquet?” he asks quietly.

“What? Why?” Koji’s about to make some quip, but his expression becomes serious when he sees Yuuri’s expression.  “Why do you ask?”

“I…” God, if Koji has somehow managed to capture Victor’s attention, is he doing the right thing by taking up all Victor’s time for coaching? Should he release Victor from his promise?

“Yuuri, snap out of it,” Koji says, pulling him closer.  “Nothing happened at the banquet.  I told you, I don’t remember anything.  I had a few drinks, that’s all.”

“I told you not to,” Yuuri reminds him.  He sounds sulky, and he knows it. 

“Celestino tried to get me to loosen up; gave me a glass of champagne.  That’s all I recall, apart from Yuri Plisetsky giving me the evil eye.  I’m pretty sure I’d remember meeting Victor.”  He leans in, pushes Yuuri’s fringe to one side, comforting him. “Why are you in knots over this suddenly?”

“Victor seems very _familiar_ with you.”  There. He’s said it; he’s addressed the elephant in the room.  Koji is his twin; he doesn’t want anyone or anything to come between them.  They will always be together, two halves of a whole, a complicated dichotomy. 

“Familiar with _me_?” Koji laughs; an echo of Yuuri’s.  “He thought I was _you_.  I’m not sure what you did to capture his attention quite as well as you did, but shit, the look he was giving me was intense.  Sex with that man must be unreal.”

“Koji!” Yuuri pulls back to stare at his twin; he can feel a full body blush threatening to overtake him.

“Ha, you’ve totally thought about it, haven’t you?” Koji says with a knowing look. “I know I have, and damn, I’ve not had a decade-long crush on the man.”

Yuuri puts his face in his hands, tries not to think about the myriad flashes of dreams and fantasies he’s had over the last few years since he hit puberty.  After a few moments, he hears Koji laugh, his fingers tangling with Yuuri’s, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“Yuuri, it’s okay.  Victor’s here for you, to coach you, and you should take advantage of his time and his attention while you have it.  He wants to get you gold at the next GPF?  Go for it.  You want to get hopelessly entangled personally with him? Do that too if you want to.  Live a little.”

“Koji,” Yuuri breathes, surprised at the surety in his twin’s voice.  He searches Koji’s face, seeing only a sort of fierce joy written there, a desire for Yuuri to enjoy life and the opportunities handed to him.  It makes his heart ache that he has someone that believes in him so much, despite his failures and mistakes.

Yuuri takes a deep breath.  “Maybe I will,” he says.  It’s one of those moments when he feels the world shift; as if he’s taken a decision that’s changed things.  Almost like a fracture of reality; that, in another universe, he’s taken a different decision and things have gone a different way.  Koji’s right though; he should learn to live a little, maybe not hold onto his mistakes for so long.  Maybe he doesn’t need all this emotional baggage. 

“Good.”  Koji nods approval.  “And if you feel you want to share the Great Victor Nikiforov at some point, know that I’m not adverse to it.”

“Koji!”  Yuuri flops back onto the tatami.  “You are a terrible, terrible person.”

“I’m you, remember, and you’re me.  That makes us both terrible beings.  Enjoy the realization and bring me home a gold medal. Deal?”

“Deal,” Yuuri says, surprised that his voice sounds sure and confident.  It’s one of a long string of firsts in what Yuuri will come to term later as _Life After Sochi_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… ;)

 

 


	2. Hockey Night in Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the reference to _The Cutting Edge_ here. Okay, so I'm not ;) XD

After leaving the twins, Victor spends the rest of the evening holed up in his room.  He is absolutely _not_ hiding. No; far from it.  He’s got email to catch up on, social media to check, a book to finish reading.  If that just happens to take until midnight, he’s okay with that.  And, just for the record, he’s absolutely not sitting there, wedged into the corner of his couch, trying to figure out how the hell he could have missed the fact that Yuuri has an identical twin brother.  Who, consequently, being identical, is just as hot as the original.  And he’s totally _not_ fantasizing about getting bookended by both of them, no.

Victor shakes his head, sighs heavily, and stares at the ceiling as if it might miraculously hold the answer to his problems.

Looking at things logically, they’re not really problems, per se.  Yuuri being a twin does not change the fact that Victor is going to coach him to the Grand Prix Final like he promised.  It doesn’t change the fact that he’s attracted to Yuuri, but that’s starting to head into more complicated directions that he’s not prepared to deal with right now.  It’s better to take it one step at a time, he thinks.  Coach first, other things later.

He’s distracted by the sound of footsteps down the corridor, outside his room.  Yuuri’s room is further down the hallway and, by the murmur of low voices, it’s a sure bet it must be Yuuri headed to bed.  Although the second, very familiar voice? That’s Koji.  He listens as Yuuri’s door slides open, then shuts.  Victor waits, expecting footsteps to return up the hallway as Koji goes to his room – wherever that may be.  Instead, there’s breathless silence, followed immediately afterward by two sets of hysterical laughter, cut off with _shhhing_ noises. 

Victor feels his face heat, which is ridiculous, because he has no reason to believe that the giggly laughter has anything to do with him.  Right?  _Oh god_ , he thinks, _they’re talking about me_. Victor waits, body tense, attuned to both twins without realizing it.  It takes him about ten minutes to realize that Koji’s not coming back out of Yuuri’s room.

Victor blinks and then shifts on the couch, pushing his bare feet under a cushion.  _They don’t actually sleep together – do they?_   Victor becomes uncomfortably aware that’s exactly what he’s thinking.  Now he can’t stop imagining it: both of them lying there, limbs tangled together, covers pushed down.  He’s heard some identical twins do that, that they can’t bear to be apart, although surely it’s a little unusual to be doing that at twenty-three.  Besides, Yuuri went to bed alone last night; was alone, right after he turned down Victor’s offer to sleep together. 

Victor knows very little about Yuuri when he thinks about it; nothing about his twin.  He doesn’t even know which one is older although, going by the fact that Koji refers to Yuuri as _Nii-san_ on occasion, Yuuri must be the older sibling.

He shakes his head: now is not the time to panic and overthink things.  He needs to get to bed, and he’s going straight to sleep.  He is definitely _not_ going to think about Yuuri and Koji, squashed together in Yuuri’s single bed just down the hallway. 

Not at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri is not an early riser, not by a long shot, and neither is Koji.  He feels fretful though; a mild hum of anxiety is trying to push itself to the forefront of his mind.  The first night Victor had arrived, Yuuri had realized he was incredibly happy that his idol was here.  Whatever Victor’s reasons, he was here, in Hasetsu, promising to train him.

No, his restlessness this morning is still due to Victor’s reaction to his twin.  This past week, Victor’s been polite, and he’s been friendly.  On the surface, there’s nothing Yuuri can pinpoint, exactly, about Victor’s mood that’s off, other than the fact that he seems slightly awkward and a little distant.  Victor looks like he’s treading carefully – extremely carefully – as if one wrong step will throw everything off balance.  Yuuri’s seen a lot of different reactions to his being a twin, but never this careful hesitation.  He’s sure that, if he was in Victor’s shoes, he’d have been floored, but it’s also not a closely kept secret.  If Victor had looked hard enough, social media or not, he’d probably have figured it out before he arrived.  True, Yuuri is friends with a few of the skaters on the competitive circuit but, as far as he knows, only Phichit is aware of Koji – they lived together for well over three of the five years Yuuri spent in Detroit.  Yuuri’s never felt the need to share details about his personal life with others, and nobody’s ever really enquired.

What Victor needs, Yuuri thinks, is a reminder that none of them – neither Victor, and especially not he and Koji – are going to break like fine china over this.  Yuuri has an idea, but he’s going to need assistance.

Koji stirs beside him.  He’s got his arm flung over Yuuri’s waist, face pressed into the pillow.  Yuuri watches his twin, sees that exact moment when Koji wakens properly.  He pulls Yuuri closer and mumbles, “Yuuri, what time is it?”

“No idea.  The sun’s up though.”

“Why are you tense?”  Koji rubs his face on the pillow, brown eyes fixed on Yuuri.  “What are you worrying about?”

“Victor.”

Koji sighs.  “Still? Victor’s big enough to take care of himself.  Didn’t we discuss this last week when he first arrived?”

“We did.  Although Victor’s still being weird so I need you to help me fix him.”  Yuuri turns until he’s facing Koji. 

“ _Fix_ Victor?” Koji sputters incredulously.

Yuuri huffs impatiently.  “Look, for whatever reason, I just got handed the opportunity of a lifetime.  My own personal, private coach which, I might add, looked as if it was going to work out perfectly, right up until he hit the awkward stage over us being identical twins.  You can’t have failed to notice how he’s been around us.  I want the Victor I -” Yuuri pauses, “I want the normal Victor back.”

“Okay.” Koji blinks a couple of times, processing where Yuuri is headed with this.

“So,” Yuuri continues, “we need to fix my broken coach so he can focus on training me, rather than spend the entire off-season tiptoeing around like he’s walking on glass in case he offends one or both of us.  Yes?”

“That’s valid.”

“I figured you’d agree with me.” Yuuri smirks.  “So… want to go to the rink?”

“I thought you were banned from the ice by His Majesty Nikiforov until, and I quote, ‘ _Kobuta-chan is back to the same weight as at last year’s Grand Prix Final_ ’?”

Yuuri grins deviously.  “Yes, but he was implying that I’m not allowed to figure skate.  I don’t have to be at Minako-sensei’s until nine, and nobody said anything about maybe pushing a puck around on the ice, did they?”

Koji laughs.  “Hockey? You’re on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re at the rink at seven; well before it opens, and well before anyone will think to look for them here.  While Koji can skate, he’s never mastered the precision and the footwork required for figure skating.  He’s decent in a pair of hockey skates, though, and played casually in one of the local community leagues in Detroit when he was at college there. 

Yuuri watches as his brother skates a few laps, slips into some drills, and then skates back to the boards.  Yuuri hands him a hockey stick and flips a puck onto the ice, skating after it.  Koji’s right behind him, slipping to the side, weaving gracefully backward and forward, staying just in his blind spot.  Yuuri’s not as good with controlling the puck, he fluffs it and it shoots off to the left.  Koji sweeps in, turns his stick to capture the puck and slides to a hard stop, kicking up the ice with a crisp, sharp sound.

“Are you going to just dick around, Yuuri, or actually play?” Koji asks with a wink.

Yuuri turns on point and rests one foot on the back of his blade, tapping his foot.  “Are you asking if I’m going to kick your ass?  Set up the goal posts, Koji, and I’ll show you exactly how this works.”

Half an hour later, the score is fifteen-seven, and Yuuri is _not_ winning.  It’s a great workout, however; the same set of muscles, the same skills, but a different way of going about it.  Yuuri’s missed being on the ice; he’s got a healthy sweat going, he feels loose and his mind is free of worry.  Koji looks just as excited, hair stuck to his forehead, a shit-eating grin written over his face.  Both of them are super competitive, even against each other, and both _hate_ to lose.

Yuuri has the puck at the moment; he makes a tight turn and glides down the ice, sidestepping Koji.  They both hear the door to the rink open and look up at the same time.  Victor is standing there, just inside the door, wearing what Yuuri can only describe as a look of surprise.  Then he seems to visibly collect himself, walking down toward the middle of the rink, cup of coffee in hand.

Koji skates over to Yuuri, nudging his shoulder as he stops.  “You’re in trouble now,” he singsongs under his breath.

“And you are a bad influence,” Yuuri returns in a whisper.

“You suggested this in the first place; now you have to deal with the consequences.”

Yuuri can’t argue with that.  He’s prepared to take the heat for it, although that’s part of the plan.

“My, my,” Victor says when he reaches the boards.  He rests his cup carefully on the edge of the rink and leans one arm on it.  “Is that my Kobuta-chan on the ice or am I maybe imagining it?”

Yuuri glides over to the boards until he’s in front of Victor.  “I couldn’t sleep, so we decided to mess around.  I’m sorry.”

Victor’s smile is fond, something Yuuri hadn’t expected. “If that was me out there right now, Yakov would be giving me a lecture,” Victor muses, almost to himself.  “Since, technically, we haven’t even started coaching, I’ll let this one slide.”  He winks, and Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat, his face heating.  Maybe Victor’s coming around slowly, which is a good sign.

Koji slides up next to Yuuri and stops.  “Victor,” he says.  “You’re up bright and early.”

“I’m always an early riser,” Victor replies smoothly, and Yuuri feels his heart rate increase at the double entendre.  At least, he’s pretty sure that’s what it is.  His experience with innuendo is pretty sparse, but he’s convinced that, if Koji and Victor continue on the way they are, he’ll be an expert in no time.  There’s a thin undercurrent of sexual tension in the air and, surprisingly, Yuuri knows he’s included in that tension and the cause of at least some of it.

Yuuri studies Victor.  There’s no sign of uneasiness about him this morning; he appears relaxed.  Either Victor’s getting better at hiding things or he’s gotten used to the idea of Yuuri having a twin, although Yuuri’s convinced that’s not going to happen overnight.

Koji, playing for casual, says, “Victor, you’re Russian.  Do you play hockey?”  Koji’s using that tone of voice; the one that appears wholly innocent but definitely hides an agenda.  Yuuri uses it on occasion but it’s more one of Koji’s things.  He hopes to god Victor isn’t on to them; hasn’t figured out he’s falling into the honey trap.

Victor laughs at the question but doesn’t appear suspicious.  He tilts his head to the side as if considering the answer.  “That’s like saying all British people knit.”

Koji chokes back an incredulous laugh and Yuuri finds himself smiling. 

“Well then,” Koji says, leaning into Yuuri’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist.  He squeezes softly, as if to reassure Yuuri. “Are you up for it, Victor? Two on one?”

Yuuri watches as Victor pauses; a subtle, brief hesitation accompanied by a very faint blush.  Yuuri’s not sure what to make of that, but he can feel the atmosphere tighten a little, spark, and he feels a little bit breathless suddenly.

 Victor looks from Koji to Yuuri, licks his lips, and replies softly, “Why do I think I’m about to get tag teamed?”

Yuuri’s not going to feel remotely sorry for Victor after all the running he’s been making him do in the last week. If Victor falls for Koji’s taunts then he’s definitely an idiot.  A hot, sexy idiot, but one all the same.

Koji pushes off, skating to the centre of the rink.  He calls out, “Learn to enjoy it, Nikiforov!”

Yuuri thinks he might die of embarrassment, if it wasn’t for the fact that he notices Victor’s eyes light up, like he’s found something new and exciting.  Victor’s always been known for his competitive spirit, and it seems it’s no different whether it’s the Worlds or if it’s just a pointless game of hockey.  Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s a little out of breath.  He’s not sure if it’s the exercise, or the fact that watching Yuuri and his twin twist and glide around each other, brushing past him at speed, has his heart rate increasing in a way that hasn’t happened in years.  For a moment, he’s forgotten to tread carefully around them; he’s actually having fun, he realizes.  He’s also too busy trying to even the score and not get his ass kicked.

He’s losing the actual match spectacularly – something ridiculous like 24-3 – but he’s getting to watch both of the twins skate, so it’s pretty much an even deal.  Yuuri’s got the moves; he can spin on a dime, change edges at will, bend the ice to his command.  Koji – well, it’s clear he’s more than familiar with hockey, something Victor can’t say the same about himself as Koji’s slapshot comes streaking down the ice, right between Victor’s legs and through the two jackets set up as a goal on the other side.  Victor turns, watching the puck slam into the boards at the far end with a resounding _bang_ that echoes around the arena. 

He watches as Yuuri slides past him, flashes him a devastating smile, and collects the puck before skating back to the center of the ice.  Even after a week, Victor’s having to rely on memory still as to figuring which one is which; right now, he’s working on clothing, and level of sass.  Yuuri was the one who apologized this morning, and Victor’s filed away the fact that he’s wearing the same tight blue shirt from the viral video.  Koji is wearing a worn black t-shirt, and likes to deliver the kind of double entendre that Victor himself would be proud of. He knows that, with enough familiarity, he’ll start to be able to tell them apart, but he still feels like he’s flailing around in the dark at the moment.

He watches as Koji joins Yuuri in the centre of the rink.  They lean into each other, conversing while both watching Victor.  Yuuri smiles, reaches out and flicks Koji’s fringe back off his forehead.  Koji says something else, bumping his hip playfully into Yuuri’s, and Yuuri blushes, still watching Victor.  Victor’s charmed, hesitant to interrupt them, because he can watch their interplay for hours, he decides.

Eventually Yuuri raises an eyebrow, clearly emboldened by his twin, and tightens his grip on his hockey stick.  Victor skates towards them, feeling rather like he’s entering the lion’s den. 

“Final puck drop,” Victor says.  “Yuuri, you need to get to Minako-sensei’s soon.”

“Hai,” says Yuuri, dropping into Japanese automatically.  Then he switches to English, “Last chance to prove yourself, Victor.”

Now it’s Victor’s turn to raise his eyebrow.  Katsuki Yuuri: level of sass – 6/10.  Apparently, competitive spirit tends to up Yuuri’s determination quite a bit.  Something to file away for later, although it shouldn’t surprise him. 

Yuuri drops the puck and they’re both on him at full speed.  Victor executes a tight turn, slipping past Yuuri, trying to get the puck from Koji.  Koji flicks his hockey stick, shooting the puck at Yuuri and Victor curses in Russian, changing direction toward Yuuri.  Koji twists by him and Victor feels a slight touch at his hip, a subtle caress over the exposed skin below his shirt that’s totally unexpected.  He slows automatically, almost wonders if he’s mistaken, but Koji moves away, skating backward, color high on his cheekbones.  Yuuri’s noticed, but he’s not phased and it falls into place remarkably quickly for Victor.  Both twins are playing him for some reason, and it’s working.  Once they realize that, Victor’s going to be in trouble.   

_Three can play that game_ , Victor thinks.  He lets his grin show, turns up the patented Nikiforov charm, and directs it at the weak link: Yuuri.  Yuuri’s got the puck at the moment; he fumbles spectacularly when he catches Victor’s glance, which allows to Victor slide around him, close enough to brush past his hip, and snag it.  Victor laughs, intent on Yuuri’s expression – which is priceless – and doesn’t see Koji intercept him. 

They go down in a tangle of limbs; Koji takes out Victor, Victor slides into Yuuri, and suddenly they’re all down on the ice in a single, messy pile.  Victor’s pretty sure someone’s elbow lands in his stomach, winding him, and he’s definitely had his fall cushioned by one of the twins.  He gasps for breath, hand across his stomach, ignoring the way the wet ice seeps into his shirt and the back of his pants.  There’s a short struggle and then a concerned face appears over him, one leg between his. 

“Oh my god, are you all right, Victor?”

_That’s Yuuri,_ Victor thinks.  _Yuuri, kneeling over me. I may have died and gone to heaven. An elbow to the stomach is a small price to pay if this is the result._

Another identical face, wearing the same expression of concern, appears on his other side, although not quite so close.  _Nope_ , Victor amends, now _I’ve gone to heaven, or maybe hell. I’m not sure yet._ Victor feels that familiar hesitation again; the one he’s had for the last week, but he pushes it away.  He’s starting to realize he needs to let this go, to enjoy both twins for who they are _individually_ , and not get caught up in worrying if he’s going to offend one or the other.  With that realization, he suddenly feels a lot lighter inside, despite the random elbow to his stomach. 

“What if he’s got a concussion?” Yuuri huffs at his twin.  He leans forward again, hands on Victor’s stomach, his chest, movements unsure as if he’s checking for injury.  Victor feels a light touch on his jaw, down his neck, and for a moment he’s tempted to play dead in the hope that Yuuri will continue to touch him with those unsure, gentle hands.

“Victor, can you hear me?”

Victor nods slowly.  He definitely doesn’t have a concussion, but the uncomfortable sensation of ice seeping into his clothing is keeping his libido in check, for which he’s grateful.

“I told you playing dirty was a bad move,” Koji mutters.

Victor pauses in mid-breath.  For a moment, he’s convinced he heard that wrong – there is no way that Yuuri – soft, sensitive, Yuuri – could have orchestrated this.  Figured out his weaknesses and used it against him. Not only that, but convinced his twin to play along.  That’s what that damn conversation on the ice was about earlier, he realizes.  Victor’s… _impressed_.  And it gets his brain ticking.  Clearly, there’s a great deal of hidden, inner fire within Yuuri.  It’s much more apparent in his twin, but Victor’s glad to see it’s there with Yuuri, nonetheless.  He can work with that.  If he can pull some of that fire up to the surface, give Yuuri his confidence back, Yuuri will be a force to be reckoned with, on and off the ice.  He’s already got a lot of sex appeal, although right now it’s banked, laced with a charming innocence.  If he can incorporate that fire into his skating, he’ll be unstoppable.

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” Victor says, sitting upright and wincing.  The dull ache in his stomach has receded, although he’s going to be bruised on his hip where he hit the ice.

Yuuri makes a little noise of surprise; leans away quickly so as to avoid actual contact with Victor.  It’s clear then that he realizes he’s straddling Victor’s leg, and he moves like he’s been stung, sliding backward until he’s out of reach.  Koji stands gracefully and reaches down, extends a hand and, although Victor doesn’t need help getting up, he takes it anyway.  Koji’s fingers are warm from the gloves, his grip firm.

“Thanks for the match.  Remind me next time that taking you both on at once might be dangerous for my health,” he says after a moment, punctuating the comment with a wicked smile.

It’s very rewarding to see both Katsukis looked surprised, and then blush in perfect sync.  The twins may have won the match, but Victor’s had the last word.

Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**May, 2016**

Yuuri’s in a great mood after his shower.  He’s just weighed himself, and he’s trying to come to terms with the fact that he’s actually a pound _under_ his GPF weight from last year.  _This means that, when I show up at the rink today, Victor will actually let me skate._

The thought of being on ice again, of feeling his blades cutting across the surface, twisting and turning, the cool air on his face at last… Yuuri sighs wistfully.  This is what he lives for, these moments when he becomes one with the ice, knowing that his body will respond to him, that he has the strength and the stamina to bend his body to his will.

He finishes drying his hair, then wipes the condensation off the mirror.  For the first time in a long while, he actually looks at his body, allows himself to examine it from an outside point of view.  His musculature isn’t quite back to how it was, but he’s definitely got some definition; there’s a shadow present at each of his hipbones that wasn’t there before, and his stomach is flat again. 

He lets his fingers drift over his belly, a soft caress.  His mind betrays him, presents him with the flash of memory; from when they’d had the hockey match.  Victor lying on the ice, arms lax by his side, his shirt riding high on his stomach and exposing a dizzying array of soft skin over firm, defined muscle.  Now he’s thinking on it, it was almost worse than seeing Victor naked in the onsen.  There’s something more sensual, more captivating, he thinks, about seeing someone exposing just a little skin, rather than all of it at once.  It’s more of a tease, a guilty pleasure. 

Of course, at the time, Yuuri thought they’d come pretty close to breaking Victor with that body check; the object had been to fix Victor and get his head figuratively out of his ass, not injure him so he’d never skate again.  Seeing him lying there had been like a hard punch to the gut.  Yuuri hadn’t really thought about it; he’d immediately run his hands over Victor’s body, checking for damage.  At the time, he’d been panicky, but now, now he wonders if he’d imagined the way Victor’s breath had seemed to catch in his throat when Yuuri had touched him.  Yuuri’s ill-equipped to deal with what exactly that might mean.  He’s got almost zero experience with attraction to others; none when it comes to sex or even making out.  He managed to miss all of that while growing up, spending all his spare time on the ice, skating.  He skated through his teenage years, blissfully unaware of the damage that rampant, uncontrolled hormones can cause; watching others deal with it had been more than enough.  He’s often wondered if he’d distanced himself on purpose, so that he wouldn’t have to interact much with others.  He’s aware he still does it on occasion, even now. 

That’s why Victor is so dangerous; this close, Yuuri can’t pretend any more that Victor is simply a face on a poster, a distant figure at competitions.  He’s real; flesh and blood and feelings and all too _human_.  He has desires, needs, dreams of his own, just like Yuuri.  Every now and again, Victor’s careful façade of coach/mentor will slip around Yuuri when they are alone and, suddenly, Yuuri can see another side of Victor; intense, sexy, burning so hot when he looks at Yuuri that Yuuri simply doesn’t know how to react to it.  Or, Victor will suddenly, and randomly, pepper him with personal questions, trying to get to know him better, and Yuuri simply doesn’t understand why Victor is trying so hard.

Yuuri has been watching Koji interact with Victor as well. It’s almost like a game between them; a constant push-pull of innuendo with Yuuri firmly placed in the middle for some reason, a part of the dance.  Yuuri knows this is part of the ritual of attraction.  He’s a virgin, but he’s not an idiot.  He’s well aware that Victor dropped everything to come to Hasetsu to coach him, but he must have had other reasons too, reasons he’s currently unaware of. 

After a few moments, Yuuri shakes his head; it’s too much to think about at the moment.  He finishes drying off, combs his hair, and pulls on his warm ups.  When he gets outside he zips up his jacket, stretches a little to loosen his muscles, and sets off on his morning run.  He’s going to do a long circuit today along the beach, then head over the bridge toward Ice Castle. 

He can’t wait to tell Victor he’s reached his weight goal, and that he’s ready to start training at last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor feels like he’s spent the better part of six months being surprised.  Some of the surprises have been good (the banquet at the GPF in Sochi, Yuuri’s video invitation to be his coach), some disconcerting (Yuuri apparently not remembering the GPF banquet, Yuuri’s identical twin) and some problematic (Yuuri dropping out of the 4CC’s and Worlds, disappearing off the face of the earth, and leaving Victor to track him down armed only with the vague knowledge his family ran an inn in Japan with a hot spring).  In retrospect, Yuuri’s been 100% percent responsible for Victor being continually on edge with low-grade sexual tension for the past five months, waiting for the next revelation to hit him like a sledgehammer, all the while not knowing which category it’s going to fall into.  

Victor thinks that he’s well within his rights to be a little on edge at this point, and he’s fully aware he’s starting to show his more passive-aggressive side occasionally.  At least he’s not walking on eggshells any more around both Yuuri and Koji which, he realizes, is probably a relief for everyone.

Five minutes ago, he’d been on the ice, running through the program he’d intended to use before he’d come to Japan, losing himself in the rhythm and movement of skating, when Yuuri had burst through the door accompanied by none other than Yuri Plisetsky.  Yuuri ( _this is going to get complicated_ , Victor thinks) looks a little out of his depth and confused.  Victor’s pretty sure that, if it wasn’t for the poker face he’s perfected recently, his expression would probably match Yuuri’s right now.  Instead he pastes a smile on his face and rolls with the punches like a pro.

The truth is, he’s a little pissed off.  Yuri seems to think that he’s going to drag Victor back to Russia to further his own career, Victor’s wants and needs be damned.  Victor gets he’s a teenager, entitled and bratty, with an incredible amount of talent, but that doesn’t mean he gets to tell Victor what he’s going to do.  No, Victor decides, it’s about time he stepped up and showed everyone exactly who they’re dealing with: Victor Nikiforov, five-time World Champion, the man who has made a fucking career out of _surprising_ everyone.

Which brings him back to his original point.  Time to take back control and show _both_ Yuri’s exactly who is running this show.

He steps off the ice, slips on his skate guards, and lays out exactly how it’s going to work.  Ignoring both expressions of utter disbelief on the Yuris faces, he tells them he’ll choreograph a program for each of them, based on two different arrangements of the music he was going to use in his own short program.  Then he drops the final bombshell: both of them will skate at an exhibition in a week to see who can surprise the audience more.  Even as the words spill from his lips he realizes it’s a brilliant idea, and when he gets unexpected backup from the Nishigori triplets, it’s game, set and match in his favor. 

As they leave the rink, Victor thinks that the evening couldn’t get any better.  He knows what (or rather who) is waiting at _Yu-topia_ when they get back there, and obviously, the Russian Yuri has no idea.  Victor thinks it quite possible that Yuri’s about to meet his match and then some in one hot little package named Katsuki Koji. 

Victor can’t wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji’s not there when they all arrive back at _Yu-topia_ ; he’s apparently out with friends, which Victor thinks is a little disappointing.  This gives Yuri time to settle in at the inn; he makes it very clear he’s staying because, otherwise, Yuuri is going to have an unfair advantage over him.  Victor leaves him to soak in the bath, and changes into sweats before heading downstairs. 

He finds Yuuri already in the small dining room they usually use for supper.  He’s brought in a bottle of Victor’s favourite sake and a tumbler of ice cubes, along with a glass which he sets down next to Victor.  Victor settles down at the end of the table and pours a drink, gesturing to Yuuri, who shakes his head.

Yuuri seems abnormally quiet after his outburst in the rink when Victor had laid out his plans for Onsen on Ice.  “Are you okay, Yuuri?” he asks.  “You seem subdued.”

Yuuri slides onto the cushion at the other end of the table and rests his chin on his hand.  “I’m okay, thank you.”

Victor’s mood has mellowed a little since earlier, and he cocks his head to the side.  “You don’t look it.”

Yuuri pauses; the moment hung gossamer thin between them, and then, to Victor’s surprise, he opens up and starts talking.  “I just didn’t think that you’d be gone so quickly, that’s all.”

“Gone?” Victor’s caught off guard, both by the statement, and the tone of Yuuri’s voice.  It’s wistful and sad all at the same time, and a little heartbreaking.  Victor realizes he needs to choose his words with care.  “Why do you think I’m leaving?”

“Yuri.”  Yuuri shrugs.  “You’ll go back to Russia with him I expect, after Onsen on Ice.  I was getting used to having you around.”

Victor opens his mouth and then closes it.  His chest feels tight, suddenly, warmth flooding his body at the thought that Yuuri wants him around; has gotten used to him being here.  He’s never had anyone say that before.  After a moment he says, “Yuuri, that’s not been decided.  I’ll make my own decisions, and not let anyone make them for me.  Besides, you have more than enough talent to win this event, don’t you think?”

“I’ve not been on the ice for a while,” Yuuri points out.  “Aside from the time we played hockey, that is.”

He blushes a little, and Victor’s fascinated, wondering what could have possibly bought out that reaction.  Then he remembers Yuuri and Koji’s little devious power play, and suddenly it makes a little more sense.

Yuuri continues, “Yuri’s been practicing every day.  I’m not sure I have the conditioning to keep up with him.”

Victor sips his sake.  “Yuuri, I have the utmost faith in your abilities. Do you understand?”

Yuuri stares at Victor, eyes a little wide.  For the first time, he doesn’t look away, doesn’t duck down as if he’s embarrassed to be caught looking.  It’s charming, and just a little sexy.

The door slams open to reveal Yuri in the doorway, frowning.  “Oi, where’s dinner?”

“Ah, we were waiting for you,” Yuuri says, standing up.  He looks determined, suddenly, Victor notes, and maybe a little bit devious.  “I’ll go find out where it is.”

Yuuri’s eyes meet Victor’s, and Victor’s surprised to see them almost sparkling, like he’s got a dirty little secret.  Victor smiles back; clearly the dirty little secret must be on his way home.

This might be the best surprise so far, Victor thinks.  He absolutely cannot _wait_ to see what the self-proclaimed Ice Tiger of Russia thinks of Yuuri’s twin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji’s spending the evening out with a couple of friends from high school.  They started out in a fancy restaurant and then hit the entertainment district, finding a quiet place to have a couple of drinks.  Koji’s glad to get out of the inn for a little bit. The last week has been difficult; ever since Victor posted that selfie of Hasetsu Castle, the town has been inundated with reporters and skating otaku.  Victor’s gracious, and enjoys the attention, so he’s managed to deflect most of it away from Yuuri, who’s been concentrating on reaching his weight goal so that he can start training properly.  Koji’s actually been mistaken for Yuuri a couple of times already by both the press and the public; rather than bother with the details and trying to explain, Koji just rolled with it.  It’s not like he hasn’t impersonated Yuuri before, after all.  He knows a couple of Yuuri’s skating fangirls have snapped pictures of him this evening; they’re obviously out in packs in the hopes of seeing their favourite skater in the flesh.  What they don’t know won’t hurt them, he thinks.

They’re about to order another round of beer when Koji’s phone dings.  He pulls it out, see’s the message is from Yuuri, and opens it. The message is short; zero punctuation and straight to the point.  That’s never a good sign.

_Yuri Plisetsky is here_

“Oh shit,” Koji says, raising an eyebrow.  Yuuri had told him about what happened in the bathroom after the final when they were in Sochi.  That still makes Koji annoyed even thinking about it; he hates to see Yuuri vulnerable and broken, and Plisetsky confronted Yuuri at the worst possible moment.  He knows his brother, and he knows that Yuuri’s only just starting to open up now that Victor’s here.  This might destroy the fragile peace they’ve just managed to establish.

_I’m on my way back_ , he types.  He pauses, trying to find some levity to keep Yuuri calm.  _Hold my seat and don’t let Victor drink all the good sake._

He excuses himself, promises to meet up with his friends again, and runs home.  It’s not too far and it seems pointless to get a cab.  The exercise will do him good.  He slips in the back entrance of the inn, toes off his shoes, and pauses to catch his breath.  He unbuttons his shirt and sighs, glad to get rid of the constriction around his neck. 

“Koji? Yuuri’s in the side room with Victor and the other Yuri.”  Mari-nee pops her head out from the service area.  She lights a smoke, inhales deeply.  “And Victor has some absurd idea about the pair of them doing a face-off on ice against each other next week.  Sometimes I want to kill him.”

Koji grins and shoves his hands in his pockets.  “You can’t do that; he’s a paying guest.  And he’s hot.”

“Tch.” Mari tuts and rolls her eyes.  “He’s _something_ and I haven’t decided what yet.  The three of you are running circles around each other and it’s tiring to even watch.”  She fixes Koji with the type of stare only an older sister can get away with.  “Yuuri needs some emotional support.”

“Yeah, I noticed.  He texted me.  No punctuation, less than five words.”

“Well, you know where he is.  Go deflect some of the tension.”  She waves with her hand, clearly dismissing him.

Koji slips down the hallway, pausing outside the door.  Victor’s talking but he can’t make out what he’s saying; the words are muffled.  He pushes open the door, pauses, and looks inside.  Victor’s at one end of the table, nursing a glass of sake.  Yuuri’s opposite him, a half-eaten bowl of stir-fry broccoli pushed to the side.  He looks unusually quiet and subdued. Yuri Plisetsky has his back to the door and he turns around slowly.  Koji winks at Victor, smiles at Yuuri, and leans against the door jamb, waiting for Plisetsky to clue in.

The reaction is priceless.  Yuri does a double take, his eyes almost popping out of his head.  He turns further around and makes a sort of surprised choking sound.  Actually, it appears he _is_ choking; because Plisetsky has to reach for his water and take a couple of long swallows to clear the obstruction.  Koji thinks about offering help for all of point-five seconds and changes his mind.  The little shit deserves it after what he said to Yuuri in Sochi.

Yuuri sighs.  “Yuri Plisetsky, meet my twin brother, Katsuki Koji.”

“Haaaa?” is all Yuri manages. Plisetsky is currently wearing an expression that manages to be both shocked and angry, all at the same time.

Koji catches Yuuri rolling his eyes.  “Pleased to meet you,’ Koji says politely and bows just enough to register as polite and no more.

“What the hell?” Plisetsky bites out.

“Yurio, be nice,” Victor warns.  He sounds remarkably chipper and he looks relaxed, elbow on the table and chin resting in his hand.  Koji’s not fooled; he hasn’t spent the same amount of time with Victor that Yuuri has, but he’s not stupid.  Victor’s trying to deflect the tension the only way he knows how; by pretending it doesn’t exist.

“ _Yurio_?” Koji says with a laugh that sounds almost like a snort.  He pushes off the door jamb, walks around the table, and sits down next to Yuuri, sliding close enough that he can slip an arm around Yuuri’s waist.  Yuuri feels tense underneath his touch, tight like a bowstring, and Koji does what he’s always done; he leans his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, slips his hand under the edge of Yuuri’s shirt and starts drawing soothing patterns over his skin.  He feels Yuuri relax minutely under the familiar touch.

“Mari-san named him Yurio,” Victor says without missing a beat. He sips on his sake, watches Koji and Yuuri together.  “She said we couldn’t have two Yuris; it was confusing.”

“Mari-nee named him after her idol?” Koji laughs. 

Yurio looks furious and just a little wierded out still. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Yurio growls.  “And what the hell, Victor? You didn’t tell me the pig had a twin brother.”

Koji tenses, although only Yuuri picks up on it; maybe Victor, who’s been watching them closely since Koji sat down.  Victor’s always watching these days and sometimes it’s tempting to want to see how far he can push things before Victor reacts. 

“Did he just call you a pig?” Koji speaks rapidly in Japanese; confident Victor will only catch the odd word or two.  Victor had called Yuuri _Kobuta-chan_ before, but it was obvious it was said fondly, not with the derisive intent Yurio gave it.

“Yes,” Yuuri responds, pasting on a fake smile, like they’re discussing the weather.

“Can I kill him? Or maybe break his leg? Skating’s hard with a broken leg.”

Yuuri pauses, clearly toying with the idea.  Eventually he says, “No, you can’t.  Victor would have to fly home to take the body back which will interfere with my training.”

“What the hell are you two saying?” Yurio glares, clearly suspicious.

“We’re talking about Yuuri’s training,” Koji replies smoothly.  He pushes his glasses back up onto his nose and fixes Yurio with a considering look.  Yuuri’s still tense; clearly, he’s bothered by more than Yurio’s name calling.  “What exactly are you here for, anyway, Yurio?”

“Koji, Yuuri.”  Mari-nee slides open the door further and sticks her head in.  She takes in the awkward atmosphere in the room but doesn’t react.  “I need you both to help me move boxes out of the storage room off Victor’s bedroom.  Then Yurio can sleep.”

Koji ignores Yurio’s annoyed huff of irritation and nods to his sister.  “We’ll be right there.”  _This is probably a good thing_ , he thinks.  Yuuri needs breathing space and to clear his head.  He knows his twin; he knows Yuuri’s going to make a break for Ice Castle as soon as he can.  He’ll go skate most of his angst out and return calmer in a few hours, clearer headed.  Victor looks like he’s about to protest; his expression is pained, like he’s not sure how to help Yuuri.  Koji shoots Victor a look, sits up straighter and shakes his head minutely as if to say, _leave this with me_.  Victor stares hard at Koji, as if he’s trying to mindread, but he’s going to have to deal and they’ll have to discuss this later. 

Koji gives Yuuri another squeeze for comfort, stands up and waits for Yuuri to follow him into the hallway.  He pulls the door mostly closed, turns around and pulls Yuuri into a hug.  When he pulls back, Yuuri smiles softly.  “Thank you, Koji.”

“Hey, anything for my Nii-san,” he replies, leaning forward until their foreheads are touching.

Their glasses click as the frames touch, and Yuuri lets out a huff of laughter at the familiar sound.  “You’re going to break them one day,” he mutters, and Koji grins at the familiar admonishment.

He knows then that Yuuri’s going to be all right; he just needs some space.  Inside the room, they can both hear Victor winding Yurio up about his new nickname.  He watches as Yuuri tenses a little and blinks, watching their dynamics, how comfortable Yurio and Victor seem with each other.  He gives Yuuri a nudge. “Go on, Yuuri, get out of here.  And you’re so going to owe me for taking over your share of the box-moving while you go mess around on skates.”

Yuuri nods, then makes a little sound of agreement.  Koji follows Yuuri up the stairs, slipping into Victor’s bedroom as Yuuri makes his way to his room to collect his skating gear.  When he comes back out five minutes later, arms full of extraneous stuff loaded into boxes, Yuuri’s bedroom light is off and he’s already gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who initially commented, bookmarked and left kudos on the first chapter! Thank you for all your thoughts! Based on feedback, I'm going to make this into a slow burn with UST rather than just going for the porn. That will come, I promise. Meanwhile I've updated tags, and will continue to update as I go so everyone is aware what to expect. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want! Asks and messages are always open if you want to chat or have comments and requests :)


	3. The Katsudon Incident

 

Victor sips his sake, content to sit in peace for the moment.  What had been a full room had cleared out suddenly an hour or so ago, Koji having gone off to help Yuuri clear out the small room off of Victor’s so that Yurio had somewhere to sleep for the night.    

Yurio is currently sleeping next to Victor, his head on the table. Jetlag has finally caught up with him, it seems.  His position looks uncomfortable but Victor is, frankly, loathe to wake him; for some reason Yurio’s vitriol has reached new levels and it appears that, when awake, Yurio is currently either being rude, angry, or obnoxious.  Yurio has always been the epitome of angry teen, but Victor can chalk that up to hormones and the fact that Yurio is probably concerned about impending puberty; his body is changing, and that’s the one thing that could make or break a male skater.   No, something else has happened in the last six months with Yurio, and Victor has been too wrapped up in finding his own path that he honestly hadn’t noticed. 

Victor stretches out on the floor and pulls out his phone.  He begins scrolling randomly through social media, catching up on some of his fellow skaters, seeing what’s going on, who is training and who is taking a break.  Chris, it appears, is on a skiing trip with his… well, Victor isn’t sure what his companion is, and Chris had been evasive about it last time they spoke.  Victor laughs softly at the photo of Chris in the hot tub; the man is nearly always half naked and has no qualms about showing off for his fans. 

Victor types in the #katsukiyuuri hashtag, simply out of curiosity, and does a search.  Yuuri isn’t particularly active on social media, but he is well known for being the proverbial Easter egg in everyone else’s pictures, usually to be found in the background rather than the main focus.  Some fan sites have even made a game out of it.  Unexpectedly, when he searches, a whole wealth of pictures come up on his feed from earlier this evening.  Yuuri out at dinner with friends; Yuuri spotted in Hasetsu, having a drink, standing outside a bar.  There are even a couple of selfies of fans with Yuuri in the background. 

Yuuri…

…In a white button-up dress shirt and black pants. 

Victor does a double take: that’s _Koji_ , not Yuuri.  He grins, a quiet laugh slipping out _.  I wonder how many pictures of Yuuri on social media are actually of Koji,_ he thinks.  Hadn’t Yuuri said that Koji had gone to college in Detroit as well?  It’s likely the pair of them have been covering for each other ever since they were children.  _Devious_.  _And impressive, although, in this case, it’s not likely that Koji really thought much about it, if he even noticed people in the crowd taking photos._

The door to the room slides open and Mari enters, carrying a tray.  She begins to clear off the table, stacking bowls and glasses, and Yurio continues to sleep through the noise.  Victor watches her for a moment and then says, “Mari-san, where’s Yuuri?”

Mari glances at him and pauses in her work.  “He left a while ago.  At times like this he’s either at Minako-san’s place or Ice Castle.  He’s always been that way.”

“At times like this?” Victor asks. 

Mari graces Victor with a long-suffering look, like he’s being an idiot.  Victor would have been offended but he is suddenly more concerned about Yuuri.

“When he’s upset, or he’s anxious, he’ll go off by himself to work things out in his head.”

“Oh, I see.”  Victor didn’t see, exactly, but he isn’t going to push things.  He thinks back on their conversation of earlier, when Yuuri had mentioned that he expected Victor to leave after Onsen on Ice.  Ah, now he understands.  He watches Mari as she finishes cleaning up and then climbs to his feet, stretching. 

Maybe it’s time to take a walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor discovers that Maccachin is missing, so it’s likely that his traitor dog has gone off with Yuuri.  Maccachin has really taken to Yuuri, which is surprising.  He likes both twins, but Yuuri often takes him on his runs, so Victor now has a missing dog to track down as well as a missing protégé.  Koji isn’t around either; he must have finished emptying the box room so Yurio could sleep, and Victor has no idea where his bedroom is.  It seems he’s on his own if he wants to find Yuuri.

Victor grabs his coat, slipping out the back door of the inn.  He’s been in Hasetsu just over a month, but it still takes him a while to track down the Kachu snack bar where Minako is working.  It’s a tiny place with a couple of barstools and a single bar along the back wall.  On the corner of the bar is one of those funny little samurai mascots he’s been seeing everywhere, but other than it obviously meaning something special to the town, Victor doesn’t have a clue what it’s actually for.

Unfortunately, there’s no sign of Yuuri.

“Huh? Yuuri? He’s not here.”  Minako leans over the counter, offering Victor a beer. 

He takes a seat on one of the bar stools and sips at the beer; it’s actually not bad.  “Okay. I guess I’ll try Ice Castle next.”

Minako levels Victor with an impressive stare, like she’s trying to decide whether Victor means trouble or not.  “Why are you so intent on finding him?” 

Victor sighs, runs a hand through his fringe.  “He seemed distant earlier and it worries me.  I think he’s already made up his mind that I’m leaving.  Mari-san said it was likely he’d either come here or Ice Castle, so I tried here first.  He seems to be closer to you than a lot of other people.”

Minako seems to make up her mind about something, and Victor’s not sure if he’s passed a test or not.  “By ‘ _my place’_ Mari-san meant my ballet studio.  Whenever Yuuri gets anxious he always wants to practice,” she says eventually. “I usually go along with him. Ice Castle lets him skate anytime as long as it’s not booked already.”

“Thank you.”  Victor makes as if to stand up, getting ready to leave.

“What? Sit.” Minako gestures to the stool with a frown.  “We’re not done here yet, Victor.  Since you’ve come on your own accord, I don’t have to waste time tracking you down.”

 _Ah_ , Victor thinks.  _Time for the Yuuri lecture_.  He supposes he should have seen this coming.  Actually, he’s been half expecting it from a number of people: Hiroko-san, Koji, Mari-san, and Minako-san.  Yuuri’s surrounded by a group of supportive friends and family, even if he doesn’t see it himself; consequently, it was inevitable that Victor’s luck was going to run out at some point.  He slides back onto the stool, wrapping his hand around his half-finished beer.  _Might as well finish it_ , he thinks.

“What are your intentions toward Yuuri?” Minako asks bluntly.

“My intentions?” Victor’s puzzled for a moment; he thought that was pretty obvious.  “I promised him I’d coach him through to the Grand Prix Final and help him win gold.”

Minako frowns; she looks like she only half believes him. “Let’s get one thing straight,” she says, pointing a figure at Victor.  “I’ve followed figure skating for decades; I’ve watched your career from the beginning, Victor Nikiforov.  I’ve also watched it filtered through the eyes of a growing boy – _Yuuri_ – who’s made it a lifetime goal to be as good as you are.  A boy – and, now a man, I might add – who will always fail in his own mind because he believes he can never be as good as you.”

Victor blinks rapidly a couple of times, feels the color drain from his face.  He’s never quite examined his career in that light and it’s a bit like getting a sledgehammer to the gut when he thinks that Yuuri believes he’s failing because he can never compare with Victor.  _Ouch_.

Minako continues, barely pausing to see how her words are affecting him.  “So, I’ll ask you again, Victor, what are your intentions? Because if you think you can flit in here for a few months, dabble in Yuuri’s life and then leave, you are sadly mistaken.  If that’s what you intend, if this is just a game, you should leave after Onsen on Ice, and not look back.  Better to lie to him now before he gets attached to you than later when it will hurt more.”

“I-“ Victor swallows.  He takes a deep pull on his beer, trying to regroup.  “Minako-san, Yuuri is important to me; it is not my intention to hurt him.  There’s something about him…” Victor flails internally, searching for the right words. “When he skates, he breathes life into it. He bends the music to his will, until you can’t look away.  I’ve lost something in the last couple of years and, in Yuuri, I hope to find it again.  He is my inspiration as much I have been his.  I don’t want to see him fade out without making a stand.  I want to see him fight for his dreams.”

“Hm. Have you told him this?”

“No, but I intend to, when the moment is right.”

Minako looks grudgingly impressed.  “And what will you do about Koji?”

“Koji? Why?” Victor’s suddenly thrown for another loop.

Minako looks like she can’t believe she’s actually going to have say it.  She pours herself a glass of sake, watches him while she takes a sip.  “How do I put this politely?  They come as a _pair_ , Victor.”

“Yes, I had noticed,” he replies. “They’re twins.”

“You can’t be this dense,” she mutters.  “You can’t pick just one.”

Victor has a sudden flash of both of the twins on the ice the other week; standing close together, hips touching, playfully trying to wind him up, distracting him with little flirty gestures, working together as a team… Oh.  _Ohhh_.  

Victor’s brain derails and he wonders what else Yuuri and Koji might decide to work together on if they were suitably motivated. Or who.  For a moment, Victor really hopes they’d be motivated enough to –

“Are you seriously telling me you flew all the way from Russia because Yuuri was an inspiration to your stalling career? That there was _nothing_ else on your mind when you made that decision?” Minako says, interrupting his epiphany.

“Yuuri made an impression on me at the GPF banquet,” Victor admits hesitantly.  He’s still not ready to spill the details on exactly how Yuuri made such an impression; that’s private, especially if Yuuri hasn’t told anyone himself yet.

Minako laughs softly, which is surprising.  “He does that.  Actually, they both do: they’ll surprise you when you least expect it.”

“I’ve already been on the receiving end of one of their devious little ploys.”

Now Minako is grinning.  It’s terrifying.  “It won’t be the last, trust me.  Now, go find Yuuri, but one final piece of advice?”

“Of course.”

“When you find him, leave him be.  Yuuri goes to Ice Castle to think, to work things out in his head by skating; it’s what he gets the most comfort from.  Be there with him, by all means, but let him come to you; he will when he’s ready.”

Victor slides off the bar stool and pulls on his coat. “Thank you, Minako-san.  For the beer and the chat.” Victor’s already mulling things over in his head as he heads out of the door.  He’s got a lot to think about on the walk to Ice Castle, providing he can stop thinking about the twins ganging up on him, and he can keep most of the blood flow in his brain rather than his dick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Victor finds Yuuri at Ice Castle, skating figures.  He watches from the office with Yuuko and Nishigori as Yuuri moves slowly across the ice, turns on his blades without even looking up, and does it all over again.  And again. And again.  As he watches, the frown starts to fade from between Yuuri’s eyes; his face settles into a look of resignation.  Victor realizes he needs a way to help Yuuri find that inner fire he saw on the ice before when he was playing around with Koji.  He knows it’s there; Yuuri is smart, he’s sexy, he’s talented and Victor knows that he needs to make Yuuri see that so that they can move on to the rest of his training.

Victor can hear both pieces of music from the _On Love_ Suite playing in his head; one is pure and innocent, the other piece full of complicated fire and drama; sexy.  The obvious choice would be to have Yuuri skate to what he knows, the more mellow Agape. But Victor knows that Yuuri has the skill to pull off Eros.  Hell, Victor has part of the choreography in his head already; had laid it out back when he was going to use it himself.  Okay so, at the time, he’d been just a _little_ pissed that Yuuri had ditched him and run after the GPF, and he’d been using the piece to artistically explore the experience (because, God, this was a first; someone actually dumping him _before_ they’d even had dinner) but, with a few tweaks, Yuuri can make the program his own. 

Yurio, on the other hand, needs to learn that anger doesn’t always equal passion.  Giving Yurio the Agape piece might allow Yurio to temper some of that rage, force him to feel something other than anger and frustration.  Yurio is – and will be – a brilliant skater as long as he has range and doesn’t morph into a one-trick pony.  Surprise is the key to everything, as Victor well knows.

He smiles; it’s a perfect solution.  Yurio will skate to Agape, and Yuuri to Eros.  He’ll make his _Kobuta-chan_ see that he’s got a lot more to offer than he thinks. He’ll turn the piggy into a prince, even if he has to convince Koji to help him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri’s ready to fly apart at the seams.  It’s been one of those sorts of days; the ones that encapsulate a wide range of emotions into a short period of time.  So far, he’s dealt with lust, longing, confusion, surprise, horror, resignation, and finally, to top it all off, despair.  He’s a mess and he needs to talk to Koji, because Koji is usually good at helping him reason the whole experience out.

It’s late by the time Yuuri showers and then tracks Koji down watching television in the smaller family dining room.  He’s pushed the table to the side and is propped up on a wad of cushions, watching some late-night game show.  The lights are off and Yuuri can just make out his twin in the dark.  He wants to have a proper conversation, so he flicks on a lamp in the corner, ignoring Koji’s grumble of protest.

“Yuuri, I’m trying to watch this,” he whines.

“I need to talk to you,” Yuuri replies.  He pads over the tatami mats and slides down next to Koji, pushing with his hip until Koji scoots over a little, making room on the cushions so he can lay down. 

Koji turns his head and frowns, examining his brother’s face.  After a moment, he reaches out and turns off the television, dipping the room into semi-darkness.  Without the flicker from the television, the room feels calmer and Yuuri relaxes a little.

“So, what’s up?”  Koji turns toward Yuuri, raising himself on an elbow.  “What’s got you all wound up? Victor?” He laughs softly, then the smile dies.  “Oh shit, really? What happened?”

Yuuri puts both hands over his face and mumbles, “Ummm, not Victor so much. Well, a little. Part of it. Then there was the Katsudon thing.”

Koji reaches forward and pries Yuuri’s hands away from his face.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch all that.  What’s this about Victor and Katsudon? I though he loved Katsudon?”

“Oh god.”  Yuuri pushes up his glasses and rubs his eyes, and then refocuses on Koji, who’s hovering above him, wearing a partly concerned, partly puzzled expression.

“Right, start at the beginning,” Koji says, flopping down next to Yuuri.  “And if you start with, ‘when I woke up this morning...’, I’ll hurt you.”

Yuuri lets out a bark of laughter, despite his mood.  Koji has that effect; he can usually get Yuuri to laugh eventually, no matter how he’s feeling.  “Okay,” he says, taking a breath.  He can do this, he decides.  “So, this morning – ow! Stop that.” Yuuri pauses, pushing Koji’s hand away so that he can’t poke him in the side again.  “It’s a legitimate part of the story, okay?”  He waits, and when Koji doesn’t move further, starts again.  “Victor showed us the outline of our programs for Onsen on Ice this morning.”

“Eros and Agape, right?” Koji says.

“Yes. Yurio’s program is very fluid and gentle. Mine – Eros, is…it’s…”

“Are you honest-to-god blushing?” Koji interrupts, levering himself up on one elbow again and staring down at Yuuri.  “Eros is what? Tell me.”

“I’m _trying_ to, but you keep interrupting.”  Yuuri shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.  He’s pretty sure the remote control for the television is under the small of his back and –

“Yuuri, focus!” Koji grumbles.

“Sorry, right.  Eros is sexual love, according to Victor.”  Yuuri tries to ignore Koji’s face; he looks a little incredulous, but interested at the same time.  It’s weird. “He said it’s ‘ _pleasure followed by pleasure_ ’, that you just drown in it, and… Koji, I don’t think I can skate this program.  It’s complicated, it’s full of movement, you can feel the desire there, the need and _damn_ , watching Victor dance to it, I, er…” Yuuri runs out of words rapidly and grinds to a halt, knowing his face is bright red and that he’s embarrassed as hell even thinking about Victor performing it.  He can still see it in his head even now, every move, every twist of Victor’s hips, his lithe body, the way he danced like desire incarnate, a god of passion manifest, with all of it directed firmly at Yuuri.

Koji is still staring at him, rapidly cataloguing all the familiar expressions Yuuri is making and mapping them to his own.  He’s got Yuuri pegged immediately.

“Did it turn you on?” Koji says, leaning down until he’s close to Yuuri.  Yuuri can hear the teasing humor in his voice; knows he’s not being an ass, just being Koji.

“Yuuko got a nosebleed, and Yurio had to stop her from fainting,” Yuuri admits.

“Hot _damn_ ,” Koji says in an impressed tone.  “I need to see this.  How come you get all the hot and sexy Victor moments and I just get him looking contemplative and drinking sake at dinner with you guys? This sucks.”

“Erm, this is about me, remember?” Yuuri says.  Yuuri can feel himself coming out of his funk a little; Koji has the ability to know when to be serious and when to prod Yuuri a little, when to tease him out of these moments when he loses his way.

“Fine, continue.”  Koji smirks.

Yuuri clears his throat.  “Well, then we were on the ice and he skated over and got really, really close –“

“How close?”

“Um.” Yuuri blinks, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling because, right now, he’s too embarrassed to actually look at his twin.  He shifts a little on the cushions, still trying to get comfortable and not actively squirm like a boy dealing with their first crush. 

“Wow, this is better than discussing a first date,” Koji says, leaning closer. “Did he kiss you?”

“No!” Yuuri has to consciously modulate his voice, because he’s pretty sure that came out as a squeak.  “Yurio was there,” Yuuri explains.  “Victor said that only I know what my Eros is and that he hopes I’ll show it to him soon.”

“ _Really_?” Koji looks a little like a cat that found a bowl full of cream.

“And maybe he just sort of leaned in and ran his thumb along my lip while he said that.”

“What? Holy crap, that’s hot.”  Koji looks devious for a moment, and Yuuri can actually see a faint blush staining his cheeks just below his glasses.  “Show me.”

“Show you what?” Yuuri says.

“Show me how he did it. I need to evaluate this so we can formulate a plan.”

“Are you twelve?” Yuuri asks, sitting up and dislodging Koji from the cushions.  “No way.  Can we get back to my shitty day? Because that’s more important than what’s in Victor’s pants right now.”

“Ok, I promise not to derail your story any further,” Koji says.  He leans in close suddenly, ignoring Yuuri’s expression of surprise, and reaches out, running his thumb along Yuuri’s bottom lip gently.  “Was it like this?” he whispers, smirking.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!”

Yuuri whips his head around, pushing Koji away in the process.  Standing in the doorway is Yurio, wearing an expression that looks reminiscent of a cat suddenly dunked in water.  Behind him is Victor, wide-eyed and flushed, and even Yuuri – who currently has the sexual experience of a tulip – can tell he’s turned on. 

 _Shit_ , Yuuri thinks, _this is absolutely not happening_.

“I was removing an eyelash,” Koji explains, like it’s the most reasonable explanation, ever.

Yuuri makes a noise that sounds like a wounded animal, glances at Yurio’s horrified face (he’s starting to make that choking noise of disbelief again) and at Victor, who still looks mildly turned-on and slightly thoughtful, which may actually be a lot more dangerous.  Yuuri realizes that, if he’s ever going to be able to look anyone in the face again, he’s going to have to play along.

“It’s gone now,” he says.  “The eyelash.”

“You’re losing a lot of eyelashes today, _Katsudon_ ,” Yurio sneers.

Victor graces both Yuuri and Koji with a smirk, eyes sparkling with humour.  He gives Yurio a quick push between the shoulder blades.  “Yurio, off to bed.  You too, Yuuri; don’t stay up late.  We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes,” Yuuri mutters, willing the mortified blush he can feel to just _go away_.  Once they’ve left, Yuuri pushes Koji to the side and gets up, sliding the door shut with a short, sharp bang.  “You are quite possibly the worst brother _ever_ ,” he snaps as he makes his way back to the pile of cushions.  “How am I supposed to look at both of them tomorrow during training?”

Koji looks a little subdued and he bites his bottom lip, worrying at it. “I’m sorry, Nii-san.  Really.  You know I wouldn’t have done it if I thought there was a chance in hell anyone was going to see that.  I was just messing around.”

Yuuri sighs, crossing his legs and pulling them up, wrapping his arms around them.  He rests his chin on his knees, tilts his head to the side.  “Yurio’s face was kind of amusing though.”

Koji snorts with laughter before he can stop himself.  “That was totally priceless. The little shit deserves a few sleepless nights. So, tell me the rest of the story and then go to bed, like your coach requested.”

“I don’t think I can take anymore embarrassment this evening,” Yuuri replies.  He picks at his sweatpants, staving off the inevitable for a few seconds longer.

“Yuuri, just spit it out and then it’s over and done with.” 

“Fine,” Yuuri huffs.  “We were all having dinner, and I was thinking about what Eros means to me.”

“Victor?” Koji leans forward a little.

“I said Katsudon.” Yuuri blinks, daring his brother to laugh.

“ _Katsudon_?!”

“I may have said it out loud.” Yuuri flops back onto the cushions again, lying there with his arms outstretched, limp by his sides.  “Yurio thinks I’m an idiot.”

“Since when did you care what he thinks about you? Until two days ago, he wasn’t even a factor, Nii-san.  What did Victor say?”

Yuuri rolls onto his side.  “He said I should just go with it.”

“What’s wrong with that? So, go with it.”  Koji leans to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m so embarrassed!”

“And? You want to win, don’t you?” Koji lays down beside Yuuri, but for the moment keeps his distance.  “You _do_ want Victor as your coach, yes?  You want to win gold at the GPF?”

“Yes.” For the moment, Yuuri is confused.  He’s not sure where Koji is going with this.

Koji reaches out and smooths his fingers over Yuuri’s fringe, brushing it back.  “Then take control of the situation, Nii-san.  Don’t be a passenger in the journey of your life.  Pick up the pieces and prove to Victor that it was worth his while coming here to find you.  Show him he made the right decision.”

Yuuri blinks.  For once, Koji may be right.  “I –“ he begins hesitantly.  He pauses, thinking for a moment, and then he sits up.  “You’re right. I can totally do this.”

Koji grins.  “Of course you can, I don’t doubt it for a moment.”

Yuuri sighs heavily, but this time it’s one of relief, like a weight has been lifted from his chest. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Koji replies with a smile.  “Now go to bed so I can watch the rest of my show.”

“I’m going.”  Yuuri stands up and crosses to the door.  He turns back.  “I mean it, Koji.  Thanks.”  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji hasn’t seen much of Yuuri in the past couple of days.  After Yuuri’s Katsudon meltdown, he and Yurio had buckled down to the task of learning Victor’s assigned programs.  Koji’s not sure how either of them are managing to learn completely new programs in just under a week.  The mental stamina required to learn and rehearse something like that, to perfect it in that kind of time frame, it’s mind-blowing.  Koji doesn’t understand how his brother thinks he’s mentally or physically weak, because Koji knows _he_ couldn’t keep up with the training required to pull off this kind of last minute insanity like Victor expects them both to.  The fact that Yuuri is doing this just goes to prove how wrong his brother can be about himself.

Koji checks the clock; it’s just after five.  The rink’s open to the public now because Nishigori has to make money from somewhere, and it closes at six so that Yuuri, Yurio and Victor can practice for a few hours in the evening.  Koji suspects that Victor is still paying Ice Castle a rental fee for the few hours in the morning and the evening they are skating.  He stares at the screen in front of him, the lines of the spreadsheet blurring.  He rubs his eyes; he’s been sitting here all day doing accounting shit and he’s going to make a mistake if he continues.  Time to pack it in. 

 _Maybe I’ll drop by the rink with my skates_ , he thinks.  _When Yuuri’s done, maybe I can get some exercise in before a late dinner_.  Koji misses the stress-relief that playing in the community leagues used to give him.  It’s a great way to blow off steam, and maybe he should see if he can get a few of his social circle interesting in playing.  Meantime, it won’t hurt to go down and see what Yuuri’s up to, and see how his program is coming along.

It’s closer to seven by the time he actually makes it to the rink; he’s been delayed with a supplier and now he’s rushing to make it before it closes for the evening.  Yuuko gives him a smile and waves him inside.  Fortunately, there’s no reporters outside today, only a small group of fangirls and curious locals, and he slips inside without anyone really paying attention.  He makes his way through the outer area and into the chill of the rink, hit by the difference in temperature immediately.  He strolls leisurely down the side of the rink, stopping near the table where Yuuri’s phone is sitting, next to Yurio’s and Victor’s. 

All three are on the ice; it looks like Yuuri’s practicing part of his program, while Victor is off to the side, having an animated conversation with Yurio in Russian; he’s gesturing, no doubt breaking down some sort of technical element that’s completely beyond Koji’s understanding.

Koji focuses on his twin, watches as Yuuri effortlessly transitions into a spin and then pushes off on his skate and switches legs. Spinning rapidly, yet gracefully, he straightens, arms above his head, into another spin that just gets faster and faster until he’s a blur.  He seems to come out of the move rapidly, stepping back at the last minute; Yuuri’s balance is slightly off.  He looks flushed, breath coming fast, but Koji thinks it’s an incredible thing to watch; so does Victor by the fact that he’s stopped talking and is simply watching, eyes alight with excitement and what is clearly pride.  Koji knows his brother is amazing; even now he can see a change in Yuuri’s skating.  Koji can’t put a finger on what has changed, exactly, but Yuuri seems more determined, more focused; things that were definitely missing last year during the Grand Prix. 

Victor leaves Yurio and skates over to Yuuri.  Koji’s happy to just watch, but he notices Yurio heading his way, scowl firmly in place.  Koji does a mental eye roll but keeps his face outwardly blank. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Yurio snaps.  He reaches over the barrier, just managing to snag his bottle of water, and Koji barely refrains from making a comment about short teenagers.

“I came to skate,” Koji replies.  “It’s a good way to blow off steam, but I suppose you know that already?”

“Hn.”  Yurio swallows a mouthful of water and turns, leaning back against the boards to watch Victor and Yuuri. 

Victor’s leaning close to Yuuri, talking animatedly, while Yuuri just manages to look a little wide-eyed, like he can’t quite believe Victor is standing in front of him.  _Typical_ , Koji thinks; _Yuuri ropes me into helping fix Victor, and now he’s doing exactly what Victor was before – acting like he’s walking on eggshells.  These two are going to be the death of me_.

“The three of you need to get a fucking room,” Yurio snaps.  “I can’t take this much longer. Victor’s supposed to be training me and Katsudon and instead, in-between all the training, it’s just all three of you thinking with your dicks.  Gross.”

“What?” Koji turns to look at Yurio, blinking rapidly.  Koji’s quickly losing patience with Yurio.  He’s full of venom and, while he’ll allow a certain leeway due to him being a teenager, there comes a time when enough is enough.  Yurio needs to be put in his place, and Yuuri isn’t going to do it, that’s for sure.  “What’s your problem anyway, Yurio?”

Yurio bites his lip and glares.  “Victor promised me he’d create a program for my senior debut.”

“And?” Koji raises an eyebrow.  “What the hell is he doing right now? Isn’t that you out there, skating a program for your short program designed by Victor Nikiforov? I’d say he’s met his part of the bargain, wouldn’t you?”

“You don’t understand,” Yurio bites out.

“I think I do,” Koji replies, leaning over the barrier so that he can see Yurio better.  He’s also closer; Koji knows half of Yurio’s bluster is only effective because his target is rarely within range of retaliation.  “You’re jealous of Yuuri, right?”

“Fuck you.”

“Too young, sorry.”  Koji has the pleasure of seeing Yurio’s face flush angrily, and then a few things click into place.  “Oh shit, do you have a crush on my brother?” he asks before he can stop himself.  Yurio’s body goes rigid; Koji’s not sure if it’s horror at being called out or rage and disgust at the idea.

Yurio swears colorfully in Russian; at least Koji assumes that what it is.  “No way,” he finally bites out.  “I don’t have time for that crap; it’s messy.  Your brother disappoints me.”

Koji pauses; now that’s an interesting statement.  “He… disappoints you?”

Yurio appears to be considering his words carefully, hesitating as if he’s not sure he wants to share details yet.  “He’s talented, okay?” Yurio snaps.  “And yet he’s a crushing failure; he chokes when it matters most.  The pig is never going to succeed if he doesn’t get his head out of his ass. That’s why I’m going to win Onsen on Ice.”

Koji had almost felt sorry for Yurio there at the start, right up until he called Yuuri a pig again.  He knows full well that, if Yuuri hears what he’s going to say, he’s going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.  “I’m curious,” Koji says slowly, “have your balls dropped yet? Because you’re acting a lot like a pre-pubescent girl.  Is it catching?”

Yurio flushes, snarls in rage, and pushes off the boards with a shout.  Koji, never one to leave well alone, calls out, “You know pigs have orgasms that last up to thirty minutes, right?”

“I’m done for the day!” Yurio shouts in the general direction of Victor and Yuuri.  He half throws himself through the gate and grabs his skate guards, shoving them on one at a time.  Then he glares at Koji with enough anger to melt glass and storms off, grabbing his phone on the way out.

Koji’s still grinning when he notices both Victor and Yuuri standing on the ice watching him.  Yuuri looks curious and Victor looks like he’s trying not to smirk. 

 _Busted_.  “Hi?” he calls out.

“Koji!” Victor manages to sound remarkably unconcerned, which, Koji has figured out, usually means the opposite with Victor.  “Did you come down to watch?”

“I came to skate – when you guys are done.”

Victor smiles brilliantly and cocks his head to the side.  “Oh good.  Why don’t you lace up and join us?  You can help me explain Eros to Yuuri.”

 _What_? Koji senses the trap closing, but is powerless to refuse.  He’ll help Yuuri any way he can, even if it means having to deal with a passive-aggressive Victor Nikiforov in full on punishment mode.  This could either be very good, or very bad. 

 _Shit_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji skates slowly toward Victor and Yuuri.  He takes an indirect path, using the excuse that he’s warming up, and tries to figure out what Victor is up to.  Koji can’t keep him waiting forever so, eventually, he slides to a stop in front of Yuuri and Victor with a sharp spray of ice.

“I’m glad to see you are getting on with Yurio,” Victor says, flashing another one of those blinding smiles.   It occurs to Koji that, while he and Yuuri can be, on occasion, fairly low-key assholes, Victor’s more of the sarcasm-with-a-smile type.  He’s not sure which is worse.

“Um,” Koji replies, not sure how to respond.

Victor continues without missing a beat.  “Maybe you can help out Yuuri a little?”

“He seems to be doing just fine,” Koji says.  “I was watching for a while.”

Yuuri flushes, clearly embarrassed with the praise, but also a little pleased.  “Victor says he wants to show me something and that you can help out.”

Koji fixes Yuuri with a look that clearly says, _Nii-san, I can’t believe you are falling for this_.  “And that would be?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Victor.

“Yuuri’s having a problem figuring out his Eros,” Victor chirps. “Katsudon is a good start but I’d thought we’d show him something a little more… relevant.”

“Relevant?” Koji is well aware that he’s just parroting Victor at the moment and that he probably looks like a bit of an idiot.  Maybe he should have stayed home and played with his accounting spreadsheet instead.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Victor says, gesturing him over.  “Yuuri, stand over there and watch.”

Koji skates toward Victor, turning with his back to Victor when Victor makes a twirling gesture.  Koji faces Yuuri and feels his face heat because there is no way this is going to end without maximum embarrassment at the very least.  He feels a pair of warm hands come to rest on his hips as Victor slides up behind him.  Victor’s a little taller, so he can feel him just over his shoulder, lips level with Koji’s ear.  Koji swallows and blinks at Yuuri, who looks a little surprised.

“Hmm, let’s discuss Eros,” Victor says conversationally.  Koji can feel Victor’s breath on his ear when he speaks, and he turns his head a fraction to gauge Victor’s distance.  Koji’s frozen in place, because this is Victor Nikiforov and, while Koji has a distant appreciation for the extreme level of hot that Victor is, he’s never really been in close contact with him.  He can now see why Yuuri goes through periodic meltdowns if this is what he has to deal with on a daily basis.

“Eros,” Victor continues, “is, as I explained to Yuuri, sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure. Yes?’

Koji manages a nod.  He stares at Yuuri, who is wearing a blank expression, eyebrows slightly raised, and a tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth.  Koji can read him like a well-thumbed book; that’s the expression that clearly says, _now you know how I felt the other night. Let’s see how you deal with it_.

“Let’s start with touch.” Victor carries on like he’s not aware of the rapid silent conversation happening between the twins.  “Touch can be impersonal, or it can be very arousing. For instance, I can do this –“ Victor removes his hands from Koji’s hips, places them on his shoulders, and squeezes, “and it would be considered impersonal.  Something like a massage therapist would do, firm but gentle.  There’s nothing sexual about it.”  He rubs firmly at Koji’s shoulders, and Koji bites back a noise of enjoyment because, despite it being _impersonal_ , Victor apparently gives a really good shoulder massage. 

“Oh god,” Koji says, letting his eyes flutter closed, “that feels good. Do not stop.”

“Oh, I’m far from done,” Victor purrs. He lets his hands glide from Koji’s shoulders back to his waist.  “With me so far, Yuuri?”

“Um, yes?” Yuuri says.

Koji opens his eyes and looks at his twin.  _No help there_ , he thinks.  Yuuri is being a model student, attentive and sincere, although he looks a little nervous.  _Crap_.

“Touch can also be playful,” Victor moves on.  He slides his hands lightly up Koji’s sides and back down again, fingers teasing until he finds what he’s looking for.  Koji’s stomach does a flip as Victor finds a ticklish spot just above his hip and he lets out a small gasp, trying not to squirm under Victor’s touch but failing.  “It can be teasing, which can also be a prelude to other fun things, like flirting.  Flirting doesn’t have to be verbal. Touch works just as well; a touch on the arm, the waist, the small of the back.”

Koji can’t see Victor’s face, but he can see Yuuri’s.  Yuuri shifts his weight to his other skate and flushes delicately across his cheekbones.  For a moment, he wonders if _he_ looks the same.  He can feel the heat across his face, a flush down across his chest, and his dick is definitely starting to take an interest.  Koji thinks of Yurio’s rage face in an effort to stave off the effects Victor’s having on his body.  It works for the moment, thank god.

Victor’s hand leaves his waist, smoothing up his back to the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in the short hair there before coming to rest, heavy, on his neck.  “Finally, there’s sexual touch,” Victor says.  His voice has dropped; it’s husky and intimate, breath hot on Koji’s ear.  “Still with me, Koji? Okay?”

Koji realizes in a split-second that Victor is _asking permission_ and, somehow, that’s really, really sexy.  Koji has no idea what Victor’s going to do next but, hell, he _wants_ to find out.  Koji nods once; a quick jerk of his head.

Victor nuzzles into his neck, not quite touching, and murmurs, “Swoon for me, Koji.”

“Huh?” Koji turns slightly toward Victor, confused.    Victor uses the movement to dip Koji, putting him partly off-balance and he feels himself falling backward.  Suddenly he understands, let’s Victor take all his weight on his arm just under his back.  Koji feels fairly foolish; supported like a young girl in a faint, but Victor’s strong and he knows he won’t drop him onto the ice.  Victor’s other hand comes to rest lightly on his waist, fingers teasing gently as Victor leans over him, almost close enough to kiss.

Koji blinks a couple of times, watches as Victor smiles; it’s a hot and filthy smile, like he knows exactly how to get Koji wound up.  Enthralled, Koji watches as Victor looks away, toward Yuuri, but Koji’s currently too hot and bothered (not to mention embarrassed) to glance toward his twin to see his reaction.

Victor looks back at Koji; moves his hand from Koji’s waist, sliding under his shirt. His ticklish, light touch becomes firmer, and yet there’s something different about it.  It’s definitely not impersonal this time; it’s a slow, sensual exploration of his skin, across his hipbone, glancing along the band of his sweatpants, trailing back again and Koji feels his stomach muscles flutter under Victor’s touch.  Victor smooths his hand over the thin fabric of Koji’s t-shirt, then across his abs, his stomach, his chest, coming to rest over his heart.  It’s teasing with intent, and Koji feels his heartrate kick up a notch, his breath hitch.  In this position, with his head tilted back, neck exposed, he feels almost vulnerable but _fuck_ , he had no idea quite how arousing it could be.

Victor shifts his weight and suddenly Koji finds himself pushed upright once more, Victor’s hands steadying him until he’s firmly back on his skates and balanced.  He feels Victor glide closer, until he’s pressed against Koji’s back.  Koji feels himself relax into the touch, submitting, tilting his head back with a gentle prompting from Victor’s hand on his neck.  Victor’s fingers rest gently on his neck, and Koji can feel his eyes starting to slide shut.  He licks his lips, swallows around a mouth gone dry with anticipation, because damn, until now he had no idea how much he’d enjoy being seduced.  Victor shifts his hips, and Koji can definitely feel Victor’s growing interest, pressed against his ass like a brand. 

“This is Eros,” Victor says, his voice carrying across the ice.  “Does that help with your program, Yuuri?”

Victor drops his hand from Koji’s neck, squeezes his waist with his other hand, and steps backward.  Koji’s eyes fly open in surprise, this time almost losing his balance on the ice.  He turns to stare at Victor, who’s actually smirking now. 

 _Bastard_ , Koji thinks.  He should have realized that Victor would get payback at some point for the hockey incident, although this was a little more thorough than either of the twins had managed to think up at the time.  He looks back at Yuuri, who looks flushed, aroused, and somehow, still slightly confused.  In short; Yuuri’s wearing the same expression Koji probably is. 

Koji has to admit Victor is _good_.

“I think you should probably show Yuuri personally,” Koji suggests.  He wants to stop his mouth from running off, but he can’t actually help himself.  It might be something to do with extreme arousal, he thinks.  _I really, really, need to go jerk off before I embarrass myself_.

“Oh?” Victor skates up to Koji.  His eyes are almost sparkling with amusement.

Koji nods.  “I think it’s something he should probably experience first hand.  Watching isn’t everything.  I should go.”  Koji’s aware he’s babbling.  It’s been a very long time since anyone made him babble, and Yuuri is looking at him like he’s suddenly grown two heads.  Then he realizes what Koji’s just said.

“Oh, no, I think I’ve got it,” Yuuri says rapidly, holding both hands up.  “I’m fine, really.”

Koji has to bite his tongue to stop from laughing as Victor pushes off on one skate, heading toward Yuuri.  “Still, it can’t hurt to show you,” Victor says.  “Come here, Yuuri.”

“No, please!”

Koji turns and skates for the boards.  He glances over his shoulder to see Victor bearing down on Yuuri.  Victor’s laughing, and Yuuri looks like he might combust with embarrassment, but he’s actually not running away, which is surprising to Koji.

He puts on his skate guards, still grinning, and watches for a moment as Victor finally catches up to Yuuri, sliding behind him.  Yuuri freezes and Victor places his hands on Yuuri’s waist, ducking in close to say something that Koji can’t make out from this side of the rink. 

He pauses; Yuuri’s in good hands, figuratively and physically.  _This might actually do him some good_ , Koji thinks.  It’s about time someone came along to shake up Yuuri’s world in a positive way, and he thinks Victor might be the perfect person to do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will nudge this a bit towards the Explicit rating, but I will update the tags etc at that time ;) 
> 
> Please come and say hello on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!


	4. #Eros

 

Victor’s at the bar for the night and he’s looking for something strong to drink this evening; he’s not interested in sipping beer. He wants something closer to the alcoholic burn of a good Russian vodka.  It occurs to him that, without Yuuri around, he basically has no idea how to order sake for himself.  On the other hand, it really can’t be that hard, right?

Wrong.  He’d started off asking for sake and, in response, the bar tender had shrugged and held up his hands.  Translation: _what kind?_ Victor pauses and thinks for a moment.  He’s pretty sure that Yuuri had mentioned something about this… ah, all alcohol is called _sake_ in Japan.  He needs to be specific.  “Nihonshuu?” Victor says carefully, hoping to god that he’s not going to offend anyone randomly.  The server nods and gestures to the shelves behind the bar: _which one?_

“Hmm.” Victor glances along the length of the shelves.  “That one.”  He points to a bottle that’s a pretty pale blue with a label that has a star on it.  The server nods; he looks impressed and turns away to pour a glass for Victor.  Victor thinks that he’s probably picked an expensive one, judging by the grudging respect he’s getting, but money’s never been something Victor cares about.  It’s a means to an end.  He takes a careful sip while the server watches, and Victor nods, then smiles.  The stuff still tastes like shit; maybe a little smoother than the other stuff he’s had, but it’s not vodka. 

Oh well.  All he really cares about is getting amazingly drunk, because he needs to forget about the two problems he has back at the onsen. After putting Koji on the spot earlier while explaining Eros, Victor needs time away from the twins to regroup.  He enjoys their company immensely; they’re both interesting, intelligent, sexy men.  But tonight he needs his space.  Both Yuuri and Koji are tempting, too much so and, while Victor has no doubt that things are eventually going to come to a head between the three of them, he doesn’t think that now is the right time for that to happen.

“Mou ippai.”  He taps the counter and the server nods, pouring him another glass and setting it in front of Victor.

“The bottle?” the server says in passable English. 

“Hai.” Victor nods.  The bottle will do just fine; maybe when he hits a few inches down, he’ll forget the look on Koji’s face as he stared up at Victor; the way his skin was warm and smooth beneath Victor’s palm.  The way his breath hitched at Victor’s touch.  How Yuuri blushed furiously, eyes wide as he watched Victor unravel Koji so effectively.  Surprisingly, it hadn’t been hard; Victor had expected Koji to be more… resilient to his charms, but that had backfired on him spectacularly.  Now that Victor’s touched Koji, has let his hands wander over his skin, it’s oh so easy to imagine the both of them, soft and pliant in his bed, in his arms, and – Victor shifts on the stool; now is not the time to be getting aroused; not in public, dammit.  He needs a distraction and fast, so he pulls out his phone, takes a selfie, and posts it to Instagram.  He hashtags Hasetsu and randomly makes up a couple more as he goes along: #drinkingsake, #nightout.

The distraction works for the time being; he settles in and relaxes a little.  In two days, it will be Onsen on Ice.  He’ll either be staying here, coaching Yuuri, or returning to Russia to coach Yurio.  He knows what he _wants_ , but he also knows that he’ll abide by his promise to both Yuuri and Yurio; whoever surprises the audience more will get Victor’s full attention.  Despite Yurio believing that Victor is an airhead the majority of the time (albeit a talented one), it wouldn’t be fair to play favourites.  That would be doing a disservice to both Yuris.  No, this time Victor is _not_ in control. He has no say in who wins; the audience will decide Victor’s future path for him. 

The thought is worthy of at least another drink, and Victor refills his glass.  He catches the bar tender raising an eyebrow and he smiles back, saluting him with his glass.  Victor can now feel a slight buzz starting to hit and he sighs happily.  Time to buckle down to drinking and making a serious dent in the bottle, he thinks.  Maybe then he’ll stop thinking about the twins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, Yuuri’s spent the morning with Yurio.  When he’d arrived at the rink, Victor had been nowhere to be found.  Yurio said that Victor had been out drinking the night before, and, while that makes him raise an eyebrow, it also makes Yuuri happy that Victor feels comfortable enough in Hasetsu to go out on his own.  Victor’s bedroom door had been shut this morning when he’d left the onsen, so no doubt he’s sleeping off what is probably an epic hangover.  Yuuri’s experienced a couple of those and, from what he remembers (not a lot to be honest), it’s never been a fun experience.  He much prefers to have a couple of drinks, get happy, and enjoy the evening.  It’s a well-known family trait that more than a couple of drinks usually results in epic embarrassment for everyone involved.  Yuuri’s mother likes to make a point on occasion by pulling out a series of photos of his father drinking during the Cup Final in 2014.  It’s not pretty.

“Oi, Katsudon! Focus!”

Yuuri drags his attention back to Yurio, who’s standing there with his hands on his hips, glowering.  “Sorry.”

“I said I’d show you how to do a quad salchow, not stand around while you look vacant, loser.” 

Yuuri nods; he’s not going to issue a retort considering that he can learn something from Yurio here.  He’s well aware that Yurio hates him, thinks he’s a complete waste of space, but he _can_ perform a beautiful salchow, and Yuuri desperately wants to learn.  He can manage a triple, but he’s not getting enough height and rotation to land the quad; clearly, he’s doing something wrong.  He fumbles with his phone and skates closer to the boards, turning to face the ice. “Okay, ready.”

Yurio nods tersely and skates to the far end of the rink and pauses before stroking back down the rink, picking up speed.  Yuuri follows him with his phone camera, wanting to get the entirety of the sequence so that he can watch it later for reference.  Yurio turns, coming in at an angle, glancing behind him, and then leaps.  It’s beautiful to watch the way his body seems to almost slow before the jump and then snaps with speed as he turns in the air, rotating rapidly.  He’s almost a blur before he touches down with one skate, arms out for balance.  Yuuri only wishes he had that kind of ability; some people are born with it, and Yurio is clearly one of them.  Yuuri’s always had to work for every little scrap of progress, practicing over and over.  It’s a good job he has incredible stamina, which allows him to spend so much time practicing.

“Did you get it?”

“Yes, thank you.”  Yuuri lowers the phone and rests it on top of the boards.

“Right, you try.”  Yurio fixes Yuuri with another glare, daring him to argue.

“Oh, okay?”  Surprising, he thinks.  He’d really just expected Yurio to show him and then return to practicing his short program.  Still, Victor’s not here….

He skates to the far end of the rink, aware of Yurio’s disapproving expression, and turns, picking up speed, purposely not thinking about anything except what he can see in his head; a replay of Yurio’s jump.  He pushes off, twists, feels the familiar cold drag of air as he pulls his arms in, and then it goes to shit after two rotations.  He doesn’t have the height; he doesn’t have the speed down.  He going to hit the ice and it’s going to hurt. 

Yuuri does his best to break his fall, relying on years of experience to somewhat lessen the blow.  It’s still like hitting a brick wall at speed, but he drags himself to his feet, face hot with embarrassment.  Yurio’s looking at him like he’s an idiot, a flush of anger across his face, eyes narrowed.

“Oi, Katsudon.  Watch me again.” 

They both turn at the sound of the doors opening, and there’s Victor, hair tousled, watching them, a look of surprise on his face.  Then he smiles, and Yuuri momentarily forgets all about Yurio’s attitude and salchows and... _everything_.  Victor fills the rink with his presence; it winds lazily around Yuuri, tightening his body with need, sparking, and he doesn’t have to look to the side to see that Yurio is giving him a glare that would peel paint off the walls.

“I should go practice my choreography,” Yuuri suggests, dragging his gaze away from Victor.  He skates to the side, retrieves his phone, and tries to clear his mind of everything other than practicing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Yuuri is worn out; he’s finally run out of his somewhat legendary stamina and all he wants to do is sleep.  Minako-sensei had come over earlier; she seemed intent on doing her best to match Victor drink for drink and, if Yuuri’s stamina on ice is legendary, then so is Minako’s ability to imbibe alcohol like a sailor in port.  Yuuri thinks that, with enough familiarity, both Minako and Victor could actually become good friends, even if they do end up bonding over alcohol. 

Yuuri showers, lets his mind wander over the day as the water cascades over his body.  Even in the last week he can see the changes to his physique as his body tightens with the relentless practice.  Gone is the soft pudge from college, merely a distant memory now.  He feels lean; he can feel it in his posture, the way he moves. 

He’s not sure he’s going to do Victor’s costume justice, however.  He’d been incredibly excited earlier to find Victor’s black costume from the Junior Worlds amongst all the others that Victor has had shipped over.  He’d known immediately that this was what he wanted to wear.  Victor’s tall with broad shoulders; back when he’d performed in this outfit, he’d been much closer to Yuuri’s present size, so it was a good choice. 

Yuuri’s not going to tell anyone, but even the thought of wearing something that Victor has worn before hits a lot of buttons for him; it’s almost like getting permission to climb inside Victor’s skin.  Yuuri tilts his head back under the spray of water, feels the warmth slide over his skin, and imagines wearing Victor’s costume tomorrow night.  Of being zipped tight into it, to experience the way it will enclose his body, caress his curves and muscles.  Will Victor’s scent still linger in the fabric, a ghost of the man that originally wore it?  He hopes so; if he doesn’t win, he’ll never get to feel Victor’s hands on him again, never hear his voice, gently chiding when he messes up, praising him when he does well. 

It takes Yuuri a moment to realize he’s getting hard at the thought, and he takes a deep, shaky breath, mind automatically trying to skitter away from thinking about Victor too closely, because Victor’s no longer an abstract concept, he’s not a poster on Yuuri’s wall anymore.  Victor is flesh and blood, a man with feelings.  He’s _real_.

Yuuri turns off the shower and steps out, automatically towelling off, rougher than usual.  He tries to shut off his thoughts and the direction they’re heading in, but he can feel his arousal building, the heat in his belly, and he knows he can’t leave the bathroom like this.  With a sigh, Yuuri gives in to the inevitable, the need suddenly too much.  For a moment, standing there, Yuuri lets himself imagine it.  He shoves the guilty part of his mind away that says, _this is wrong, this is a violation of someone you admire_.  In a way, it only makes it more exciting, and Yuuri can feel his cock start to respond, to fill rapidly. 

He lets his fingers drift lower, across and around his navel, feels his heart rate increase and his breathing change.  He leans back against the wall, licks his hand, and wraps it around his cock, stroking slowly.  He spreads his legs, closes his eyes, and lets himself imagine it’s Victor’s hand on him, his body pressed up against his from behind, whispering sweet nothings in Russian just beneath his ear.  This is an old fantasy, one he can pull out at will when needed; one of many, but now he’s got the actual experience from yesterday in the rink to add life and color to it.  Victor explaining Eros, first with Koji and then, afterward, himself.

Yuuri’s hand is slick now from pre-come, his cock achingly hard, and he knows exactly what to do to get himself off quick and fast.  He can hear his breath, loud to his own ears, adding an extra dimension of reality to the experience.  As he strokes, he twists his wrist, biting his lip and stifling the moan he can feel bubbling up in his throat.  He can feel his legs trembling now, his balls tight, and he begins to rock his hips, fucking into his fist. 

Something makes him open his eyes, to actively watch himself in the mirror.  It’s shocking how different he looks to his everyday self; hair pushed back off his forehead, eyes heavy lidded, his bottom lip red from where he’s bitten it in an effort to keep quiet.  He looks like a completely different person, lost to the throes of passion.  Does he look like this when he blushes, he wonders?  Victor’s sexy when he blushes, but it’s not the same.  This is different, Yuuri thinks; he looks like a creature created completely out of need and carnal desire, overtly sexual.  Would he look like this if Victor fucked him?

Yuuri feels his body tremble, the hard ache behind his balls tightening, and he moves his hand faster, chasing release.  He doesn’t let himself look away; he watches his body in the mirror, the way his back arches, how he can’t control the way his head falls back against the wall, exposing his throat.  He imagines Victor’s cock in his ass, fucking him hard, and then he’s coming, harder than he has in years.  He gasps out Victor’s name, unable to stop himself, his eyes squeezing shut finally because the sensations are simply too much.

He slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor, trying to regulate his breathing.  He feels absolutely boneless, wrung out.  He wonders if real sex is like this, because… _damn_ , he’s not sure he’d survive the experience.  Hell, even kissing is something he’s never tried; he’s a blank slate and, for a moment, Yuuri wishes that he’d been a little more sociable, had dipped a foot in the waters of his teenaged years instead of standing aloof and watching others flounder to find their bearings.

The minutes pass and, eventually, Yuuri stirs.  Eventually someone is going to come looking for him, so he pushes himself to his feet.  He cleans himself up, slips on his sweatpants and considers his options.  The deep lethargy from before has passed; he feels more awake now, his body humming with calm energy.  Sleeping now will be impossible.  He walks down the hallway to his room, flops on the bed.  His wandering mind presents him with the image of Koji in Victor’s arms, and Yuuri realizes that it’s very similar to the vision he had in his head when he’d tried to describe the story of Eros to Nishigori. 

 _The problem with my program_ , he thinks, _is that I can’t associate myself as a playboy; I have no experience to fall back on_.  He knows that he’s the type of person that skates from the heart; if he can pull from that, he can pull emotion into the program.  His PCS points will increase, and that’s his strength, not the technical elements.  Maybe he’s been struggling because he’s looking at the program from the wrong angle.  Maybe he’s not the playboy, but he’s the woman the playboy is trying to seduce.  Yuuri thinks back on Koji and Victor, lets his mind examine it.  He pushes down the flush of embarrassment, glad for a moment that he’s just come, so he can think more clearly without getting worked up.  When he looks closely at it, Victor was seducing Koji but, at the same time, it’s just as clear that Victor was equally enthralled by Koji.

“I need to find Minako-sensei,” Yuuri says, sitting up.  He needs to learn how to move like a woman, how to entice a man.  He wants to learn how to seduce Victor, and he’s going to do it with his short program.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji stands near the entrance to the change rooms and watches the public filter into the rink for Onsen on Ice.  He’s honestly surprised that there’s so much interest, that so many people have showed up.  So far he’s caught the sound of many different languages in the crowd, mostly Japanese, some Russian and a smattering of English and even French.  Tickets have been like gold; it’s almost a lottery trying to get hold of one from what he can see from browsing on the internet.  Some of Yuuri’s fans have even organized viewing parties in nearby hotels, gathering to watch fuzzy live video feed from the one lucky person in their social circle who’s managed to get inside.  It’s almost madness yet, inside Ice Castle, there is a quiet, pervading calm; the crowd’s whispering in hushed murmurs, waiting for the main event.  Almost everyone has bought a flag; Koji’s seen this before at other skating events when he’s gone to watch Yuuri.  There are quite a lot of flags in Russian; he guesses that some of them are for the punk, but more than a few have Victor’s face on them too so, obviously, a lot of people have been drawn here to catch a glimpse of Victor.  Koji’s proud to see Yuuri’s face on a good deal of flags too; his brother simply doesn’t understand that he’s as much of a star as Victor, especially in Japan. 

He slips back into the change room where Yuuri’s getting ready.  Yuuri’s got half his costume on, chest bare, the black fabric hugging his hips and hanging down because he hasn’t got as far as zipping it up yet.  He’s lacing his skates up, and Koji watches silently as Yuuri tightens the laces; over-under, over-under, under and then a knot.  Koji doesn’t speak; he knows that, as Yuuri performs this ritual, his twin puts himself into a mindspace, tries to clear his head of anxiety and doubt.  When Yuuri stands up, he smiles wanly at Koji, worry clouding his familiar features.

“Okay, Nii-san?” 

Yuuri nods; he looks distracted but determined.  Yuuri’s jaw is set tight and, especially with his hair pushed back and his glasses off, he looks like a completely different person to Koji right now.  “Help me zip up?”

“Of course.”  Koji watches as Yuuri pulls the tight black fabric up over his chest and slips into the sleeves.  Koji moves behind him and pulls the costume tight, reaching down and zipping it up slowly.  He feels Yuuri’s body tense and his twin lets out a shaky sigh as he’s fully encased in the fabric.  “Yuuri?”

Yuuri turns around, moving his arms to settle the fabric in place, making sure it stretches in the right places and doesn’t inhibit his movements.  Yuuri looks a little flushed, faint color staining his cheekbones, and Koji frowns, resisting the urge to reach out and place a hand on his forehead.  “Are you getting sick?” 

Yuuri looks away, eyes sliding past Koji, which is really unusual.  Neither twin keeps secrets from the other, and this behaviour is unsettling to Koji.  “Nii-san?”

Finally, Yuuri focuses on Koji again, tugging him forward into a bone-breaking hug that catches Koji off guard.  _Now_ he’s worried.

“Koji,” Yuuri whispers furiously into Koji’s ear, “What if I screw this up? This is my one chance, a single opportunity to get this right.  If I mess up –“ he pauses and draws in a breath, “If I mess up then Victor leaves, I don’t have another coach, I don’t have a backup plan.  I probably won’t skate again competitively.”

Koji blinks a couple of times, then wraps his arms carefully around his brother, squeezing gently.  He can feel it now; Yuuri is practically vibrating with nervous energy that he’s tamped down so it’s not visible to the casual observer.  He’s breaking in Koji’s arms, fracturing, unless Koji can find a way to get Yuuri’s head back in the game. 

“Yuuri, I have complete faith in you.  Our parents have faith in you, so does Mari-nee, and Nishigori and Yuuko. Minako-sensei is here.  Most of Hasetsu is here to support you.  You can do this.”

Yuuri pulls back enough to search Koji’s face.  “What if I can’t?”

“Would Victor have flown from Russia if he thought you didn’t have the ability to do this? He sees something in you, Yuuri, something we all see, everyone but yourself.  You’re standing here, poised on the edge of the beginning of something wonderful.”  He pushes a stray hair back off Yuuri’s forehead, fingers stroking gently through the thick strands.  “Embrace this experience and go kick Yurio’s ass for me, okay?”

Yuuri laughs shakily.  He blinks, and Koji breaths a sigh of relief when Yuuri’s eyes seem to refocus on him, actually looks at him.  “I know this is difficult,” Koji continues, “and Victor’s a complete idiot for making this kind of a stupid bet in the first place, but you can kick his butt later, too.  Deal?”

“Deal.”

Koji leans his head in until he can rest his forehead against Yuuri’s, knowing the gesture is comforting.  He feels Yuuri tense a little, and turns, noticing that Victor has entered the room but that he’s hanging back, giving them time together, for which Koji is grateful.  He turns back to Yuuri and leans right in, until his lips are close to his twin’s ear.  “How does it feel to know you’re wearing Victor’s costume while he’s standing right there?”  He hears Yuuri pull in a sharp breath and he grins.  “He’s looking at you like you’re dinner; had you noticed?  He wants to eat you up, just like Katsudon.”

He laughs as Yuuri pushes him away and, now, Yuuri is blushing like a flustered schoolgirl, focused on Victor instead of the anxiety.  Victor looks a little confused, and then his face settles back into something altogether more serious, which Koji’s not seen before.  He’s seen Victor deep in contemplation, he’s seen him concerned, even quiet and pensive.  But not serious like this; life-and-death serious, his striking features settled into hard lines.  It doesn’t suit him, Koji thinks.  Victor is a person made of sunlight and humour, breathtakingly beautiful when he smiles. 

He catches Victor’s eyes, and knows it’s time to leave.  Yuuri will want to warm up, probably talk with Victor for the last few moments before the performances start.

“I’ll be in the audience,” Koji says to Yuuri.  He reaches out and brushes his fingertips along Yuuri’s jaw, still set in a tense, troubled line.  “I’ll be watching, Nii-san.  Make me proud.”

He slips from the room, back out into the hallway, careful to pull up his mask so that the bottom half of his face is covered.  Now is not the time for a major public revelation about Yuuri having an identical twin, and the last thing Koji wants is to draw unnecessary attention.  He works his way around the rink until he’s near the entrance to the change rooms.  This way he can be near Yuuri but fairly invisible if he stands near the back wall.

Ten minutes pass before the lights go down and Yurio skates onto the ice, ready to perform his program.  When Victor appears at the boards, Koji slips further back into the darkness.  Why, he’s not sure.  Maybe he doesn’t want to cause a distraction, maybe this is private, but he wants to be alone to watch his brother, wants to give Yuuri his full attention when it’s his turn to skate.  The music starts; it’s pure and clear, and Yurio’s costume fits the music perfectly, glittering white and silver under the spotlights.  Koji’s not actually heard either piece of music before this; Yuuri’s talked about both pieces but, until the first notes ring out, Koji really doesn’t have any idea what to expect.

As soon as Yurio begins to move, Koji can see why his brother is losing his nerve.  Yurio is an incredible skater; his teenage body is perfectly suited to the flow of the music but, as he reaches the halfway point, it becomes remarkably clear that his body is struggling to cope with the intensity of a senior-level program.  He’s technically flawless, but his body is fighting him and Yurio is fighting back.  Koji glances quickly at Victor; he’s got both gloved hands over his mouth, an intense expression on his face and, for once, Koji can’t read him, can’t begin to figure out what’s going on inside his head.  He drags his gaze back to Yurio, poised in the finishing position, gasping for air.  He looks like he’s going to drop any second, but he still manages to pull himself together enough to acknowledge the crowd.

Moments later, Yuuri steps out from the back room. In the darkness he looks vulnerable, and Koji can feel his own body’s pull toward his twin; he wants to comfort him but, at the same time, Koji knows that Yuuri has to do this alone.  This, more than anything Yuuri’s done before, has to be done on his own merit, and Koji knows it.  He can see Yuuri wavering, watches Victor approach him as they exchange hushed words, and Koji feels almost like he’s violating his brother’s privacy by observing.  He’s watching something intense pass between Victor and his brother, and then Yuuri leans in for a rushed hug.  Koji raises an eyebrow; it’s so unlike Yuuri to initiate a hug with anyone.  He can count the number of times on both his hands he’s seen his brother hug another person other than himself.

Spotlights move lazily over the surface of the ice, painting it blue and seeming to draw Yuuri forward as he skates across the surface, arms out in acknowledgment of the crowd.  He still seems nervous, Koji notes, even as Yuuri takes up his starting position.  The music starts with a flowing trill of guitar, hot and sexy, as Yuuri brings his hands over his head and back down again.  He turns his head and fixes Victor with a stare hot enough to melt the ice, and Koji can only open watch, open-mouthed, as his twin begins to move.  He’s… Koji doesn’t even have words.  He’s seen Yuuri skate countless times, knows that Yuuri has the ability to perform brilliantly, but never like this.  Yuuri’s body flows like he’s the sensual embodiment of passion, of desire; every movement of his hips and arms seems to pull the audience in, captive to his will.  He moves like water; one minute fast and furious, the next slow but urgent, and Koji can’t for the life of him figure out where his brother learned to do _that_ with his body.  Yuuri’s face is intense, raw with charisma, and Koji flashes a quick glance back toward Victor.  Victor is frozen, possibly with surprise, most likely with desire.  Yurio is also watching, his face intense, scowl firmly in place, before he turns on his heel and disappears into the back room.  Koji drags his attention back to Yuuri, finishing up the last, complicated steps of his program as the music comes to a sudden close.

The crowd goes wild when he finishes.  Koji lets out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  It’s clear that Yuuri’s won, and it’s also clear that Yurio doesn’t have the ability to accede with grace.  Still, something seems off with Yurio, so Koji slips into the back room, pulling down his mask.  Yuuri’s in good hands – Victor’s hands – and has a win to acknowledge, so Koji knows he won’t be missed for the moment.

He finds Yurio in the change room, standing stock still, hands fisted together so tight that his knuckles are white, the color of his costume.  He turns at the sound of Koji shutting the door and scowls when he recognizes Koji.  “Come to gloat over the pig’s win, asshole?”

Koji sighs internally, mentally counts to three and says, “One day, Yurio, you’ll learn to accept defeat with grace.”

Yurio laughs, short and derisive, angry.  “I suppose you’ve had enough experience of that with Katsudon.”

“How do you know he won, anyway?” Koji is curious.

“I’ve been skating most of my life.  When you’ve skated as long as I have, you just know.  I don’t need a calculator or a score sheet to know when I’ve lost.  I’m out of here.”

“And you’re just going to walk away?”  Koji crosses his arms and leans against the wall, aiming for casual and non-threatening.  “You’re going to slip out without even saying farewell?”

“I’ll get my stuff from the inn and leave.  I don’t need this place, or Victor, or your brother.”

Now Koji sighs out loud.  He can’t remember why he decided it was a good idea to come back here, to follow Yurio.  He looks closer; he can see that Yurio is upset, but the kid’s too young to know how to cope.  He’s not had much experience with actually losing, so this must be humiliating, especially since it’s been televised.  He hesitates, wondering if his words will even be acknowledged.  “Look, a piece of advice, Yurio.  Take this experience and use it to your advantage, yes? Mold your anger and make it work for you.  Don’t drown in it; rise above it and try again.”

“What do you care?  You’re nothing.  You’re stuck in this dead-end backwater for the rest of your life.  Doesn’t that bother you?”

Suddenly, things fall into place for Koji.  Yurio is jealous.  He sees what Yuuri has here, and especially now that Yuuri also has Victor.  There’s something he’s found here that he wants to keep a hold of.  Maybe Yurio wants it so bad he can taste it, yet he knows his time is up and he has to return to Russia.  The vacation is over; he needs to go back to his former coach if he wants to debut successfully in the Seniors this year.  Koji stares at Yurio, unsure whether he should say anything else or if he’s just making a bad situation worse.

Surprisingly, it’s Yurio who capitulates first.  He seems to deflate; goes from the proud, angry tiger to looking rather like a lost kitten.  In the space of heartbeat, Yurio narrows his eyes, sizing Koji up.  “Give me your phone.”

“Huh?” Koji’s completely thrown off guard.  “My phone?”

“Hand it over, idiot.”  Yurio makes an impatient gesture with his hands.  He continues to glare at Koji, watching as Koji fishes in his back pocket and pulls his phone out, handing it over.  He half expects Yurio to throw it against the wall; nothing would surprise him.  Yurio knows his way around phones; as Koji watches, he’s got Koji’s contacts pulled up immediately, and is entering his number.   He hands it back silently and watches as Koji sends a quick text so Yurio has his number in return.  “I want to know what Katsudon is doing, okay? He’s going to be too busy to text anyone,” he says with a glare, daring Koji to say anything.

Koji’s surprised, but decides not to make a big deal out of it.  Yurio could have asked Yuuri for his number, but maybe Yurio feels this is safer.  Or maybe he just doesn’t care with Koji thinks of him; it’s hard to tell.  Still, it can’t hurt to try to mend bridges before Yurio leaves.  “Yurio, come here.”

“What?” Yurio glares at Koji suspiciously.

“Come here.” Koji points to the spot in front of him.  “Turn around.”

Yurio approaches slowly, but does turn, presenting his back to Koji.  Koji reaches out and grasps the zipper on his costume, pulling it down enough so that Yurio can reach the rest of the way. 

“Pervert.”  Yurio is blushing furiously when he turns around, and Koji belatedly remembers that Yurio has a crush on Yuuri.  It probably doesn’t help that he’s Yuuri’s identical twin.  _That was a stupid move in retrospect_ , he thinks.  _Time to back off_.  “Good luck, Yurio.  See you at the Grand Prix Final, maybe?”

“Tch.” Yurio scowls again and turns to start slipping off his costume. 

Koji makes a silent retreat back toward the rink, where Yuuri is now on the podium with Victor.  Koji doesn’t think he’s ever seen another coach sharing the podium with a skater, but then Victor’s never played by the rules.

One thing he can see is that Yuuri looks good on the podium; happy, but a little tense, like it all hasn’t quite sunk in.  The next few months are going to be… interesting.

Koji’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, wondering who the hell is texting him now of all times.  He raises an eyebrow when he sees who it’s from.

**Ice Tiger of Russia** _  
Don’t forget to keep me posted on your idiot brother.  Remember you promised, Oyakodon. > :-(_

_Well, fuck_ , Koji thinks.  He’s _so_ going to kick Yurio’s ass the next time he sees him for saddling him with that nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri’s sitting on his bed, scrolling randomly through one of the more popular skating sites, catching up on news about the other skaters.  In particular, he’s looking for info on what Yurio’s up to now that he’s been back in Russia for a few weeks, but there’s not a lot to go on.  Yuuko had mentioned that Yurio’s coach, Yakov Feltsman, had brought in his ex-wife to choreograph his free program and Yuuri’s curious.  Lilia Baranovskaya is somewhat of an enigma; a former prima ballerina for the Bolshoi Ballet. From what Yuuko has mentioned, she’s nothing like Minako-sensei, and Yuuri worries that Yurio may have finally bitten off more than he can chew.  On the other hand, Yurio’s strong, mentally and physically, and he doubts that a former prima ballerina is going to get the better of him in the long run.

He wonders for a moment if any of the other skaters check to see what _he’s_ up to during the off-season.  Yuuri’s aware that he’s garnered quite a lot of curiosity ever since Victor decided to become his coach.  Koji likes to troll the fan pages too; Yuuri thinks it’s a lot of morbid interest but he’s grateful that his twin filters the information for him, that he never mentions the negative comments and only the positive.  The last thing Yuuri needs is to worry about what other people are saying about him.  According to Koji, right after someone uploaded a video of his Eros skate at Onsen on Ice, the internet exploded.  Koji’s always teased Yuuri over the fangirls he does have; now, apparently, it’s worse. #Eros has become a byword in the skating fan community and even has its own meme.  Yuuri blushes; it’s ridiculous.

He turns his head to look over his shoulder when he hears his bedroom door slide open.  Koji slips inside, closing the door behind him.  “Hey Nii-san, have you seen my red t-shirt?” 

“Um, I think it’s the laundry,” Yuuri replies, sliding up the bed until his back is against the headboard, making room for Koji. 

Koji bounces onto the bed and stretches out, propping his head on one arm so that he can see Yuuri.  “What’re you doing?”  Koji raises an eyebrow, clearly curious.

“Oh.”  Yuuri shuts the laptop and pushes it to the side. “Just checking the skating forums to see if I can figure out what Yurio is up to.”  Koji doesn’t say anything, just searches Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri feels his face warm.  “What?”

“You know, you can go check up on Victor yourself since he’s actually _here_ ,” Koji suggests playfully.  “You don’t have to check forums to find that shit out.”

Yuuri feels a full on flush of hot embarrassment color his cheeks, which is ridiculous.  “I was not checking up on Victor,” he hisses.  “I was checking up on the other skaters.  Really.”

“Huh, shame.”  Koji grins impishly.  “Because you do know that, if you search for #fanart for Victor, there’s some incredibly ah… _interesting_ stuff.” He raises an eyebrow and it’s like looking at the devil, Yuuri thinks, all excitable temptation.  Yuuri almost falls for it.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, come on!” Koji teases.  “You can’t tell me you haven’t looked?  Mind you, perhaps you’d better not… since Victor came to Hasetsu to coach you, there’s a new hashtag: #victuuri.  Apparently you’re really popular as a couple.  Some of the stuff in that artwork is pure genius.”  Koji actually cackles with glee.

“Wait –“ Yuuri tries to work his way through the innuendo.  “You’ve actually looked at this stuff? Art of Victor…. kissing me?” He runs out of words, because… _oh my god_.

“Suuuure, if you want to label that _kissing_ ,” Koji says with a shrug.

“Well, it’s not like I’d _know_ ,” Yuuri bites out.  Now his blush is ugly; he can feel humiliation rising, a hot, unwelcome feeling of inadequacy.  Of missing out, of failing.

Koji picks up on Yuuri’s mood swing immediately and he scoots up the bed until he’s leaning against the headboard next to Yuuri.  He wiggles, getting an arm around Yuuri’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.  It’s comforting and Yuuri relaxes a little.

“You still want to kiss Victor?” Koji asks quietly.

“When haven’t I?” Yuuri grinds out.  He trusts his twin explicitly, knows that Koji will understand.  “I mean, you’ve messed around with Phichit in Detroit, right?  What was it like?”

“Are you asking me how Phichit is in bed or are you asking what it’s like to kiss someone?” Koji asks, sitting up a bit straighter.

Yuuri searches Koji’s face, notes the slightly raised eyebrow, the soft expression of acceptance; the expression that says he’s not judging, that he’s asking for clarity.  Yuuri can’t believe they are going to have this conversation – that they _are_ having this conversation.  Finally, curiosity gets the better of him.  “What it’s like to kiss someone,” he murmurs.  Now he can feel his blush revert to the hot blush that makes his body tight, makes him ache.  All he can see in his mind’s eye is Victor, that look that he gives both Yuuri and Koji, the way he bites his lip sometimes like he’s thinking about something secret.

Koji pauses next to him; his body language stiffens and he pulls Yuuri in tighter in a strong hug.  “I may have a way to fix that,” Koji says slowly.  His voice sounds a little unsure, breathless, and it makes Yuuri turn his head toward his twin.

“How?” he says flatly.  “Are you going to ask Victor to kiss me, just to get it out of the way?”

Koji sighs.  “Yuuri… really.  Have some respect for yourself?  There are a lot of people that would like to kiss you, I’m sure.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, feels his glasses slip on his nose.  He pushes them back up impatiently.  “Well?”

There’s that hesitation again from Koji. Finally, he replies, “I’ll show you, if you like?  Then if you want to kiss Victor you’ll know what to do.”

“You’ll – “ Yuuri pauses.  His first thought is that the suggestion is outrageous, completely, utterly, weird and if –

“Think about it,” Koji says.  “I’m a safe bet.  I’m not going to critique you, I’m not going to judge.  You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

It takes Yuuri approximately ten seconds to make up his mind because, if he ever does get to kiss Victor, he at least wants it to be memorable, and not for the wrong reasons.  “O-okay.”

“Huh?”  Koji stops, wide-eyed with surprise.  “Wow, that didn’t take long.”

“Are you going to mock me or show me?” Yuuri bites out.  “Because I’m pretty sure you owe me for the two months I had to spend listening to Phichit going on about how good you were.”

“He said that?” Koji grins stupidly.  “What else did he say?”

“Off.  Topic,” Yuuri chides.  “Victor and the kissing, yes?”

“Hai, hai.”  Koji turns, slips his arm out from behind Yuuri and moves to kneel in front of him.  “Okay, this will be easier this way,” he says, a frown of concentration on his face.  He scoots forward between Yuuri’s legs, until Yuuri’s legs are almost resting on his thighs.  “Still want to try this?”

Yuuri nods.  He’s nervous; it’s weird, but also exciting.  He can feel anticipation thrumming in his veins, and he wonders if this is how people feel when they’re going to kiss someone.  “Ready,” he manages to say, glad his voice remains even.

Koji searches Yuuri’s face, seems to find what he’s looking for, and he reaches out a hand.  He strokes it softly along Yuuri’s jaw line, thumb tracing gently, and then leans forward.  Yuuri watches his twin carefully, not exactly sure what he’s –

 _Oh_.  He feels the press of soft lips against his, hesitant at first and, when Yuuri doesn’t freak out, a firmer touch. 

Koji pulls back slightly.  “Okay?”

Yuuri nods rapidly a couple of times.  “It was nice, but –“

“I’m not done yet, idiot,” Koji says with a quiet laugh.  “I’m checking to see if you’re still with me on this.”

“Oh, sorry.”  This time, when Koji leans back in, Yuuri’s ready for it.  He remains passive, cataloguing every sensation, Koji’s technique.  He’s just gotten used to it when he feels Koji part his lips and there’s a flicker of warm, wet tongue against his.  Yuuri makes a little noise of surprise, eyes fluttering shut, but Koji presses forward, tilting his head to the side.  His fingers paint a warm caress along Yuuri’s jaw, down to his neck, Koji’s hand resting heavy there like a comforting weight.  Yuuri remembers how Victor had done the same thing to Koji out on the ice before when he’d been demonstrating Eros; how sexy it had looked, how Koji had looked completely out of his depth for those few minutes, almost wrecked.  Yuuri angles his head and parts his lips in return, feels Koji’s tongue slide into his mouth, searching.

Yuuri fists his hands in Koji’s t-shirt, an anchor because, suddenly, he can’t remember all the reasons why he’d never done this before.  This time it’s Koji who makes a breathless sound, and he surges forward, hand sliding to the back of Yuuri’s neck to hold him in place.  Yuuri opens for Koji, pushes back tentatively with his tongue, and that sends dangerous sparks of need through his body, like lightning, making him feel sharp and breathless.  Yuuri realizes that now it’s _him_ pushing back, chasing Koji’s tongue and he can feel the way Koji’s body relaxes into it, letting him take control.  Time seems to slow, like liquid honey, thick and sweet as Yuuri lets himself explore his twin, noting his reactions to certain things.  Koji doesn’t seem to mind, let’s Yuuri lead, soft and gentle and then firmer as it becomes more natural to him.  After a few minutes, Koji starts to gentle the kiss, pulling back a little, placing little kisses on Yuuri’s lips.  At first, Yuuri doesn’t want to stop; he places a hand on the comforter, feels the laptop slide against his fingers and then there’s a clatter as it hits the floor.

Yuuri pulls back rapidly, tearing his head to the side.  “Oh _shit_ ,” he says.  The laptop is facedown although, fortunately, not broken. He turns to stare back at Koji, who looks flushed and a little vacant before he refocuses and grins at Yuuri.

“Wow,” Koji says, licking his lips.  “Victor doesn’t stand a chance against the pair of us, does he?”

It’s so absurd that Yuuri starts to laugh, flopping back against the headboard.  He can’t stop the laughter; it bubbles up and spills over and Yuuri can’t help but think that this is a reaction to what’s just happened.  Koji looks a little shocked at Yuuri, laughing like an idiot, but he can’t stop himself from grinning too.

“I think you’ve got the technique down, Nii-san,” Koji teases.  “Practice makes perfect, though.”

Yuuri blushes, rubs his hands over his face.  When he drops his hands, Koji’s staring at him, contemplating something.

“What?” Yuuri asks hesitantly.

“Phichit tops.”

“ _What_?!!”

“I said –“

“I heard what you said!” Yuuri leans forward.  “ _Oh my god_.”

Koji laughs again and flops down onto the comforter.  “I bet there’s not a man alive that could say no to Phichit Chulanont,” he says, “not when he’s fixing you with those fucking doe eyes of his.”

“I had no idea,” muses Yuuri,  a little wide-eyed. Now he’s trying to imagine it but, instead, all he can see is Koji with Victor and, maybe… _maybe_ … if they do this right, with Yuuri as well.

Koji fixes Yuuri with a knowing look.  “We need a plan, right?”

Yuuri nods.  “Yes, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn’t figured it out on your own, Oyakodon is basically a chicken rice bowl. Yurio’s a punk so he of course would have found a companion nickname that plays off Katsudon :D
> 
> Unfortunately, there probably won’t be a chapter next week; I’m attending Katsucon and I need to finish my cosplay!! I will post the next chapter when I get back, probably around the 22nd.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving me lovely comments and kudos! I appreciate it very much! Please, come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!


	5. Endless days of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added the incest tag as of this chapter because some readers expressed concern. I'm not sure it needs the tag yet, but better safe than sorry I guess?

 

It’s been a surprising couple of weeks for Victor.  He’s settling comfortably into a routine here in Hasetsu; he’s more familiar with the town now and Maccachin seems to like it a lot, because there are many places to go for a walk, to get randomly lost in the hills or walk along the sea front.  Victor still can’t speak Japanese for shit despite trying; he knows he sounds like he’s chewing on cardboard when he attempts it, and a lot of the locals have started to learn basic English phrases in self-defence so they won’t have to listen to him murder their language on a daily basis.

Victor’s still reeling from the close call that was Onsen on Ice.  He’s spent weeks kicking himself for letting Yurio dictate the terms, and Victor feels a little guilty about that.  He’d finally understood that he was in deep shit; there had been a point, right before Onsen on Ice, where he’d realized that Yurio had found Agape in his program.  Yuuri was still struggling to find his Eros, his program still stiff and disjointed.  It had never occurred to Victor that Yuuri might fail; he was simply not prepared for the possibility.  Right before the contest started he had allowed himself a moment of doubt, so it had been a complete, utter shock when Yuuri had glided out and the music had started.  The timid, anxious person from moments before had completely transformed; Yuuri had leveled Victor with an intimate, knowing look and had spent the next two and half minutes systematically destroying every functioning braincell in Victor’s head.  It was a good job the winner was going to be decided by the audience because, even now, Victor can’t remember a single, technical thing about that performance, only the way that Yuuri had danced, the way his body had moved, dripping with sensuality.  At that moment, Victor had never wanted anyone as much as he had Yuuri.  _There_ was the fatale from the GPF banquet, _there_ was the pole dancer and, given half the chance, Victor would have quite happily let Yuuri destroy him, and he would have gone along willingly for the ride.

Sometimes, even now, Victor finds its hard to believe he’s here, coaching Yuuri.  Yuuri is a model pupil; he listens to Victor, absorbs his words, and does his best, day after day.  There had been a period of adjustment; Yuuri had had one of his meltdowns that had resulted in the conversation on the beach, but now that they both know where they stand with each other, things are much easier. 

Koji flits in and out of their lives; he’s usually around for dinner after working at the inn all day, but things seemed to have settled down into a simmer between the three of them.  Yuuri is too focused right now on learning jumps and his free program, and the inn is busy, which keeps Koji away for long hours.

Victor’s at the rink this evening, and he’s working with Yuuri on jumps while Yuuri waits for the conservatory student to rearrange the music she’d originally written for his free skate.  Yuuri seems to have finally gotten a handle on his quad salchow, and he’s been practicing it over and over, until even Victor feels tired simply from watching him. 

Yuuri exits flawlessly from another jump and swings around in a graceful arc, sliding to a stop near the boards where Victor is watching.  He cocks his hip as he leans in, resting against the boards and reaching for his water bottle.

“What can you show me next, Victor?” Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow.

 _He’s a lot more confident than he was before_ , Victor thinks.  He’s glad of that. He adores the soft, hesitant side of Yuuri; it draws him in, makes him want to wrap his arms around Yuuri but, at the same time, Victor feels a huge pull toward the side of Yuuri that is in control, that likes to play.  Koji, by default, is a lot more self-assured, but he has his pensive moments too, when Victor can tell he’s thinking hard about something; watching him.  In fact, now that Victor thinks about it, they’ve both been doing a lot of that lately. 

“Victor?”

Victor gives himself a mental shake, refocuses on Yuuri.  “Sorry,” he says with a rueful grin.  “Just thinking.”

“Will you show me your quad flip? I want to see it, if you don’t mind?”

“Nii-san, Victor!” 

Victor looks over, surprised to see Koji leaning on the boards, watching them.  He waves, holds up what looks like a flask of coffee.  Yuuri looks at Victor and shrugs and, together, they skate toward the boards.

When they get closer, Koji says, “Want to push a puck around before you leave?  Or are you guys heading for the onsen?” 

Victor pauses; he’s not sure he can handle another hour or so of manic skating and he’s still mentally wincing over the elbow to the stomach from the last time they’d tag-teamed him.  Still, he can’t help himself; it’s almost like his sex drive is suddenly in control of his speech process when he’s around both of them.  “Yuuri’s worn me out, sorry.  I don’t think I can go another round.”

Koji grins impishly.  “Yuuri’s too much for you, old man?”

“Koji!”  Yuuri looks scandalized, and maybe a little bit like he’s trying not to laugh.

Victor steps off the ice and turns back around.  He ignores the fact that both twins are blatantly staring at his ass and says, “I’ve got enough stamina for both of you, just try me.” He winks at both twins, and bends over, reaching for his skate guards and slipping them on. 

When he looks back, both twins are staring at him, mouths slightly open in surprise.  _Good_ , Victor thinks.  _This is the way I like my Katsukis; off guard and open to suggestion_.

He waves in parting, before heading off toward the changing rooms.  He can’t help but grin to himself; he’s planted a seed and, sometimes, the twins just seem to need a push in the right direction to get things started.  They’ve all slipped into a routine and, if Victor is honest with himself, he doesn’t want to be in one.  He wants the twins to surprise him; to catch him off guard. In fact, he’s looking forward to it.

In retrospect, he should have realized the twins were already up to something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**June 2016**

It’s been a long day and Koji wants nothing more than to soak in the onsen.  When he steps through the doors and out into the onsen proper, Yuuri’s already there.  He’s sitting near the fountain, submerged up to his nose in the waters, apparently deep in thought.  Curious, Koji makes his way around the pool and sits down on the edge, watching his twin.  He slips a foot in, pausing to adjust to the temperature.  Yuuri continues to watch him without speaking, finally moving closer and then emerging from the water, leaning back against the stone edging.  He looks vulnerable with his hair pushed back off his face; it’s weird, Koji thinks because, depending on Yuuri’s mood, he can either look determined or insecure.  Right now is one of those insecure moments, he decides.  He’ll wait for Yuuri to make the first move; right now he’s content to just wait it out and relax.

He scoops up handfuls of water and pours it over his skin, adjusting to the temperature, and then slides into the water.  He leans back next to Yuuri, taking his cue from his twin and remaining silent.  He pushes his hair back off his face and waits patiently for Yuuri to decide to talk.

A few minutes pass in silence and then Yuuri puts both hands over his face and sighs heavily.  “Oh my god, Koji, I poked Victor on the head today.  I’m so embarrassed!”

“Sorry, you did what?”  Koji has to admit this is pretty much the last thing he expected to come out of Yuuri’s mouth and, for a moment, he’s utterly, totally confused.  And maybe he wants to laugh, just a little bit.  “You poked Victor on the head?  Why?”

Yuuri lowers his hands and turns enough to look at Koji.  “We were practicing jumps, and then Victor was just resting against the boards, cleaning off his skates.  He was talking about nonsense stuff I don’t even remember, and then I sort of just reached out and poked him.”

“And what did Victor do?”  Now Koji’s curious because, from what he knows of Victor, there’s a whole bunch of different ways the man could and would react to that.

“Victor asked me if his hair was thinning and then he said he couldn’t cope and collapsed onto the ice.”

Koji does laugh this time; he can’t help himself.  Fuck, Victor is _gold_ , and he clearly has a grip on how to deal with the lovable ball of complication that is Yuuri.  If he’d played it any other way it could have gone disastrously. 

“It’s not funny,” Yuuri mutters, frowning.

“Oh god, it is,” Koji replies, shifting toward Yuuri.  He leans closer, until he’s got his shoulder resting against Yuuri’s.  “So… Nii-san? How does it feel to reach out and touch Victor?” 

Koji remembers Yuuri hugging Victor at Onsen on Ice, but that was a desperate, in-the-moment action; one that Yuuri probably doesn’t remember much about.  The fact that Yuuri consciously reached out with intent to touch Victor today says a lot about his twin’s state of mind; that he’s ready and willing to accept that maybe Victor isn’t just a god to be put on a pedestal, but that he’s also a living, breathing man, one with thoughts and feelings.

Speaking of the devil himself…. Both twins look up as the doors swing open again and Victor walks out, gloriously naked and unashamed.  Koji swallows and tries to remain nonchalant, to not let his eyes wander over all that perfect, smooth skin.  He feels Yuuri tense up slightly beside him.

“You two look like you’re plotting something nefarious,” Victor comments with a grin, dropping his towel to the side and sliding into the water opposite them.  “Ahh, god, this onsen is heaven.”  He leans his head back, resting it against the flagstones and, in the process, exposing the long, elegant line of his throat. 

Koji spends a couple of seconds thinking about licking a line down Victor’s neck, past his Adam’s apple, biting at his collarbone and maybe leaving a mark – maybe one that everyone can see.  Yuuri shifts next to him, twisting around until his lips are close to Koji’s ear.  He has one hand on Koji’s thigh for balance, and he squeezes, pulling Koji out of his fantasy abruptly.

“Koji, I really can’t wait much longer,” Yuuri says in hurried Japanese.  “Not if Victor keeps doing things like this.”

What Yuuri really means when he says _things like this_ is Victor’s casual nakedness, the secret glances, the innuendo and the constant low-key arousal that seems to buzz all around all three of them whenever they are together. The fact that Yuuri’s hit the point where he’s starting to forget he’s naturally timid and unsure is telling; Yuuri’s going to initiate something simply because he can’t take it any longer.  Koji’s impressed; Yuuri is fast finding out how much _Eros_ he has, something that doesn’t really surprise Koji at all.  He’s surprised Yuuri’s managed to last this long without asking for help.

Koji’s aware that Victor is watching them both behind half-lidded eyes.  Victor may look relaxed, half-asleep, but he’s far from it.  He’s watching them intently, eyes a piercing blue-green below his lashes.

Koji nods, lets Victor see the slow smirk that spreads across his face before he turns to Yuuri.  “Are you sure you want to do this?” he replies back in rapid-fire Japanese.  “If this goes wrong, it’s going to turn into an irretrievable mess.”

“I’m sure.” Yuuri has that determined look on his face now and Koji knows that, when Yuuri’s got that look, nothing is going to sway him.

“Okay.”  He reaches down under the water and squeezes Yuuri hand for comfort.  “So… Victor?” Koji switches back to English.

“Hmm?” Victor hasn’t moved; is still watching them carefully. 

Koji’s aware that their hurried conversation in Japanese looks clumsy, like they are plotting something, but that will work in their favour.  They both want Victor on edge, they want him suspicious; they want him to anticipate something because that just makes it all the more fun.

“When was the last time you guys took a day off?” Koji asks innocently.

Victor blinks a couple of times, then pushes himself up out of the water, resting back with his arms on the edge of the pool.  “Um… not sure?  Yuuri?”

“Never,” Yuuri says sulkily.  “We’ve been training nonstop since Onsen on Ice.”

“And you want to borrow Yuuri for a day?” Victor asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”  Koji stretches out, snuggling further into Yuuri’s shoulder.  “I think we should all take the day off.  Let’s have a picnic, yes?”

“Wow! That sounds like fun!”  Victor face changes; one minute he’s cautious and the next it’s like someone’s given him ten million dollars and a never-ending supply of gold medals.  “Can we take a bento? And some of those onigiri things with the pickles? I always wanted to try those.  I could pack some wine, and we can bring Maccachin and…”

Koji watches as Victor rolls with the idea, throwing out more and more ludicrous suggestions as the seconds tick by.  In the end Koji can’t help but grin and, when he looks over, Yuuri’s looking surprised, maybe a little bit excited, by the idea.  “No backing out now, Nii-san,” he whispers in Japanese.

Yuuri fixes Koji with a heated look.  “Who said I was thinking about backing out?”

 _Oh shit_ , Koji thinks.  He realizes he’s pretty much just along for the ride at this point and, holy crap, it looks like it’s going to be a hell of an experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan is a simple one, really.  They’re going to play the _Twin Game_.  It was something they used to do for fun at school; they’ve done it at college, too, in Detroit, just to fuck with their classmates’ heads.  This is different than simply switching out one twin for the other (which, Yuuri thinks, comes in highly useful on occasion, like at the GPF banquet).  By nature, Yuuri is the calmer twin, a little anxious at times depending on the situation.  Koji is far more outgoing, social.  This is more both meeting each other on middle ground -- levelling their personalities out -- until it’s impossible to tell one from the other.  The icing on the cake is finishing off each other’s sentences.  They’ve always done this but, as they got older, they both realized it was disconcerting to others and stopped doing it – out loud, that is.

“Do you think Victor’s starting to figure out which one of us is which yet?” Yuuri asks.  He’s digging around in his closet, trying to find a match for the blue t-shirt Koji wants to wear.  They’re going to dress identically today as well, just to really mess with Victor’s head.

Koji is lying on Yuuri’s bed, watching Yuuri dig through his closet.  “Hmm, hard to say,” he says.  “It’s been, what? Just over a month and a half since Victor arrived?  I doubt he’s able to figure us out yet.”

“True.”  Yuuri pulls at a white shirt, realizes it doesn’t match, and shoves it back.  “He still seems to be working off of the fact that I show up to train in figure skates, so he knows it’s me.”  Yuuri laughs and turns to raise an eyebrow at Koji.  Despite the fact that today is the day that Yuuri is going to kiss Victor Nikiforov, he feels remarkably relaxed.  That’s probably because playing at being truly identical will mean the pressure is off him specifically. 

Koji snorts.  “One day I’m showing up in your figure skates and we’ll see how long it’ll take Victor to figure it out.”

“About three seconds, I should think.  I’ve seen you in figure skates and I’ve also seen you flat on your face, because of that toe pick, in under two seconds.”

“You’re mean.”  Koji pouts.  “Maybe I don’t want to play after all today.”

“Found it!”  Yuuri swings back around with the folded t-shirt in hand.  He stands up, pulls off the faded band t-shirt he’s wearing, and slips on the blue shirt.  It’s loose, with a wide neck that shows off his collar bones.  “I should wear this more often.  We look good in this.”

“That’s why we are wearing it,” Koji points out.  “Jeans.”

“Right.”  Yuuri glances at Koji to see what he’s wearing, takes out an identical pair and pulls them on, buttoning them up.  They’re low slung, comfy, and hug his hips and thighs in all the right places, flaring out gently at the calf to the ankle.  They bought them together in Detroit, and the Americans call them boot cut or something.  Yuuri turns back to the mirror, musses his fringe and adjusts his glasses.  Now he looks exactly like Koji.

“Ready?” Koji asks.  Yuuri nods, watches as Koji slides off the bed and comes to join his twin.  “This is going to be soooo much fun.”

Yuuri grins.  “You know it.”

“Okay, Eros up a notch, Yuuri; I’ll try to curb my sarcasm, and we should be almost indecipherable from each other.”

“Eros?!” Yuuri bites out. 

Koji laughs.  “This is seduction, Nii-san.  You need to up your game a little for that.  Turn on the charm, become a bit more of the Katsudon fatale.  Victor won’t know what hit him.”

Yuuri bites his lip.  _Okay_ , he thinks, _that makes sense.  Time to let loose a little, maybe try to flirt._   He can always take his cue from Koji, he supposes.

“Nii-san?”

“Huh?” Yuuri refocuses on Koji, who reaches out to sweep Yuuri’s fringe to the side. 

“I don’t think you are going to have to try very hard to seduce Victor, you know.  You’re much sexier than you give yourself credit for.”

“I could say the same,” Yuuri says. “Except you know it.”

Koji laughs, reaches up and kisses Yuuri on the forehead.  “Let’s go get ourselves a hot, sexy Russian.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor is waiting for the twins downstairs, picnic basket packed, with Maccachin at his heels, tail wagging furiously in excitement.  Victor can hear them coming down the hallway, chattering away and, when they round the corner, Victor sucks in a soft breath of surprise.  Both twins are dressed identically, wearing soft blue shirts that slip dangerously close to the edge of their shoulders and snug jeans.  It’s like a punch to the gut, because nothing is more suggestive in Victor’s eyes than two sexy men wearing low cut jeans and barefoot; it’s like they’re half dressed.  Judging by the way both of thetwins’ eyes are shining with something akin to excitement, they know it too.

“Ready to go?” Victor asks.

Both twins nod, reaching for their sneakers and slipping them on.  “Ready when you are,” they both say together.

 _Well fuck_ , Victor thinks.  _This talking together thing is new.  And it’s kind of hot._ He hesitates for a moment, and then finally says, “So… how am I supposed to tell which one of you is which?” God, he feels like such an idiot for asking.  He could take a guess, he supposes, but that would almost be worse, no, insulting, if he got it wrong.

Both twins grin impishly; it’s charming, and Victor feels a warm flush of desire slide slowly down his spine, settling in his belly.

“That would be cheating if we told you,” the twin on the right says.  He glances at the other, who nods.  “You’re going to have to work at it to find out, Victor.”  The way he says Victor’s name, like it rolls off his tongue like warm honey, only makes Victor feel more breathless.

“Hmm,” Victor replies.  He lets the desire he feels color his words, so both twins know he’s more than prepared to play their game.  “Sounds like this is going to be… _exciting_.”

Victor tears his eyes away from both twins with difficulty, because he could pretty much stand there all day and stare if he was honest with himself.  He opens the door and Maccachin runs out, barking.  “Maccachin!” Victor scolds.  He glances behind him, sees both twins watching him, and gestures them outside, shutting the door behind him.  Maccachin turns in circles, clearly excited about the walk, and trots off. 

“What’s in the basket?” the twin on the left asks.

“Ah, I packed some onigiri.  Mari-san said it was good picnic food,” Victor responds.  “And some wine.  A couple of bottles of red I found.”

“A couple of bottles of wine?” the one on the right says with a grin.  “Are you—“

“—trying to get us drunk, Victor?” says the other with a matching, innocent smile that is anything but.

Victor blinks a couple of times, aware his mouth is probably hanging open in surprise.  God, he _loves_ surprises like this.  _This is going to be so much fun_ , he thinks.

Maccachin comes bouncing by for another pass, throwing himself at Victor and then pushing off with his paws again.  Victor grips the basket tighter, because the last thing he wants is to drop the damn thing and smash the wine, because yes, he fully intends to get both twins tipsy.  Not GPF banquet drunk – not on a couple of bottles of wine, anyway – but loose enough to lower inhibitions.  He’s fully aware that they have their own agenda, have probably been plotting something for days, and he totally intends to let them have their way.   But really, why spoil the surprise by trying to guess what they’re really up to?

The twins are walking ahead of him a few steps, shoulder to shoulder, slipping though side streets as they climb the hills and away from the harbor and the castle.  Victor will never get used to how different rural Japan is from Russia; he’s accustomed to the wide, majestic streets and architecture of Saint Petersburg, while Hasetsu is all tiny side streets barely wide enough to get a car down, houses almost built on top of one other up the sides of hills, with steps that wind up between them, joining the streets and lanes together in a complicated network that he’ll never figure out. 

“Do you mind if we stop at the shrine on the way?” the twin on the left says.

“Not at all; lead the way,” Victor replies.  He’s not been to a shrine before; he’d sent Yurio to the temple during his quest to find Agape but, other than that, Victor’s not been out this way before.  They walk for another ten minutes, climbing higher and higher, eventually leaving the town behind.  When he turns and looks over his shoulder, Hasetsu seems hunched close to the harbor, the water shining a deep blue with reflected sunlight.  The castle is perched proudly atop its island, dominating the surrounding landscape.  It’s beautiful, and Victor cannot thank his stars enough for guiding him here, now. 

He turns back to the twins, who’ve pulled further ahead, still chatting between themselves.  Every now and then one of them will laugh, glance back over their shoulder at him, and then blush.  Anticipation is starting to eat at Victor; a slow burn of arousal that’s easy to hide at the moment, but won’t be later.  He’s not sure he does want to hide it, he decides.

He still can’t pick out which one is Yuuri and which one is Koji.  He’s been getting better at it lately, but he realizes, all the same, they are _identical_ ; until he knows them really well he doesn’t have a hope in hell of getting it right unless it’s by pure luck.  He’s gotten by so far on what they are wearing when they are together and, of course, they have different personalities, different moods, which makes it a little easier to tell one from the other.  Today though, they seem to be purposely tamping down their differences just to mess with him, and boy, is it ever.  He can’t even begin to make an educated guess and, if he did, they’d probably fib and tell him he was wrong.

“It’s just up here,” they both say together, and Victor looks to see a wide staircase, climbing straight and true up the steep hillside.

 _Oh good, stairs,_ Victor thinks sarcastically.  He’s in really, really good physical shape, but he’s discovered fairly quickly that the Japanese like to build the type of monumentally steep flights of steps that are designed to break your spirit by the time you reach the top.  Maybe they do it on purpose.

Victor calls Maccachin back to heel and, together, the four of them climb the staircase.  Half way up the hillside the trees begin to slowly encroach on the fields and the way becomes almost secret, the tops of the trees hanging over the steps, forming a canopy of rustling foliage.  It’s almost a surprise then when the steps end abruptly at a wide terrace, and Victor finds the twins waiting for him at an impressive gateway. 

“Do you want to come in?” the one on the right says.  “We’re just going to make an offering.”

“I’ll wait here with Maccachin,” Victor says.  “Take your time.”

Both twins nod, and set off down the path through the gate, voices more subdued now that they are on sacred ground.

Victor finds a low wall and sits down on it, pulling Maccachin close between his legs, so the dog can’t run off.  He sets the picnic basket to the side and enjoys the peace and quiet, letting his fingers card through Maccachin’s thick fur.  It’s comforting to both him and Maccachin; it’s always been a great way to think, and it’s calming.  He can let his thoughts wander at will, almost meditative in nature.  It’s not very often that Victor has doubts about his life choices; he had none when he left Russia on the spur of the moment to come here to coach Yuuri.  That was, of course, before he knew that Yuuri had an identical twin.  Victor’s feelings for Yuuri haven’t changed, but now there’s the complication of Koji to add to the mix. 

Minako was very clear that night before Onsen on Ice that the twins come as a package deal; they can’t be separated out.  At first, Victor had thought she was being overly dramatic but, now that he has familiarity with both of them, he can see that she was correct.  In truth, Victor doesn’t want to separate them; they are both infinitely interesting men, each with their own ideals and dreams but, together, they are fascinating, alluring, complicated.  They both want him, that much is evident; Victor’s not an idiot.  Koji’s always been the more forward of the two but, while Koji wants him with a sharp, hungry need, Yuuri desires him with a breathless sort of hesitation that’s just as alluring.  Victor’s glad he doesn’t have to choose, because he knows he couldn’t do it. 

No, the question he has to ask himself now is; will he let them seduce him? Will he risk everything he’s found here in Hasetsu for a few brief moments of pleasure?  What if he fucks this up, what if he’s read this completely wrong and, most importantly, what if he can’t share?  What if he’s risking Yuuri’s career on the impulses of his libido?

Maccachin huffs quietly in front of him, looks up and barks softly.  Victor scrubs his fur, pulling at the scruff of his neck which he knows Maccachin loves.

Love... it’s a word with an interesting concept, Victor thinks.  He’s never experienced true love, never had time for it.  Skating has always been his life.  He’s been infatuated a couple of times in the past but true love is something that he feels grows slowly, with familiarity -- what the Greeks referred to as Pragma -- and he’s never had time to slow down and experience it.  He fell hard, oh so hard, for Yuuri at the GPF banquet, and he thinks that’s the closest he’s ever come to Eros, sexual love.  Now that he’s here, in Hasetsu, and around the twins, with their constant teasing…  No, if Victor is honest, it’s not even that; half the time they aren’t even aware of what they are doing to him. By simply being themselves, Victor finds he’s falling hard for both of them and he’s inclined to let it happen.  He wants to experience life and love and he thinks that, if he surrenders gracefully to the twins, he may just find what he’s been missing for the last twenty years.

Besides, surrender has a nice ring to it, he decides.  It implies going willingly into the void, with no expectations.  He likes the sound of that.  He’s still going to let the twins make the first move, however.  Flirting is one thing, pushing buttons another.  But this is a huge step, and he wants the twins to initiate it so that there’s no misunderstanding, no niggling doubt that he might prefer one over the other.  For Yuuri especially, it must be a hard thing to initiate.  Victor’s aware Yuuri’s a virgin, probably hasn’t even been kissed if he takes time to read between the lines.  Koji… Koji’s definitely got some experience and, while Victor’s curious, he’s not going to ask awkward questions.

Victor feels Maccachin shift; he lets out a soft _whoof_ of greeting just as the twins reappear from around the corner.  As soon as they step through the gate their demeanor changes back to the playful pair from before, all sly glances and soft attitude, and Victor knows he going to let them have their way.  It simply reinforces the decision he’s made; but now he’s going into this with eyes wide open, ready for whatever may come.

“Ready to go?” they both say together.

Victor grins.  “Always ready for both of you,” he says.  He lets a thread of innuendo color his tone, and both twins blush beautifully, glancing at each other quickly before looking away. 

“Behind the shrine is a meadow,” the one on the left says, while the one on the right continues, “we thought Maccachin would like to run up there, and we can have our picnic.” 

“Sounds wonderful.  Lead on.”  Victor stands up and picks up the basket, falling into step next to the twins.  They’ve joined hands, are leaning close to each other and, for a moment, Victor wants to be between them, the center of their attention.

Maybe that wish is closer to fruition that he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri is surprised that Victor is playing along with them; by nature, he knows that Victor is a very inquisitive individual.  Normally, Victor would be peppering them with questions, trying to figure out who is who.  Right now, Victor is making inane conversation next to him as they walk, asking Koji questions like how to pronounce ‘tree’ in Japanese, and ‘grass’.  It’s almost like walking next to a five-year-old with insatiable curiosity.  But that’s one of the things Yuuri likes about Victor; he’s genuinely surprised by the world and most things in it.  He wants to know more, experience more and, quite honestly, Victor’s about to experience _way_ more than he’d bargained for when he’d gotten onto that plane and had flown to Japan back in April.

The meadow behind the shrine is covered in a low scrub of grass mixed with wild flowers, and it gives off the heady, perfumed scent of early summer with every gentle movement of the breeze.  Maccachin immediately takes off, chasing butterflies, disappearing over the gentle curve of the hillside.

“Will he be okay?” Victor asks in a concerned tone.

“There’s nowhere for him to really go,” Yuuri says.  “The top of this hill is meadow and the rest is fields, so he shouldn’t get far.”

“And we have the food,” Koji points out.

“Ah, good point.” 

Victor lets the twins lead the way, until they find a fairly level patch of meadow to spread the blanket out on.  Yuuri kneels, opens the basket and pulls out the snacks, setting them to the side.  “Oh, you bought plastic wine glasses,” he says with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

“That’s cute,” Koji says, looking over Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Of course I bought plastic wine glasses,” Victor says as he settles himself on the blanket just across from Yuuri.  “Did you think we were going to chug wine like barbarians?”

“Wow, you do think of everything,” Yuuri says, arching an eyebrow. 

Victor grins.  “I do try to anticipate most things.  I wouldn’t want to disappoint either of you.”

“I doubt that anything you do will be disappointing.”  Yuuri pauses; _I can’t believe I just said that_ , he thinks.  On the other hand, he’s supposed to be meeting Koji half way on this, so maybe it’s in character.

Victor looks a little shocked for the moment, and then a slow, easy grin spreads across his face; his eyes go heavy-lidded as he considers them both.  He leans back on his hands and the gesture is almost inviting; his body language is open. 

Yuuri knows at that point that he’s not going to wait; he doesn’t want to draw this out.  While the anticipation could be fun, he realizes that he wants to do this now.  He _is_ going to do this now; carefully laid plans be damned. 

Yuuri feels time slow around him, seconds stretch into long moments, and then he’s leaning forward, almost without volition.  Victor simply watches him as he reaches out a hand, strokes his fingers along Victor’s jaw and then, when Victor doesn’t protest, leans in the rest of the way for a kiss.  

Kissing Koji was an experiment; it was exciting, something new and a little strange until he’d figured out what he was doing.  But Yuuri’s completely unprepared for how it feels to kiss Victor; he’s not prepared for the sharp thrill that feels like lightning in his belly when Victor parts his lips and lets Yuuri push forward.  Yuuri makes a little noise of surprise in the back of his throat when he feels the first hesitant sweep of Victor’s tongue against his, and then he can feel Victor leaning forward, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, holding him in place as he deepens the kiss.  It’s clear that Victor was simply waiting, waiting for them to meet him halfway and, now that Yuuri has initiated this… well, Victor’s not holding back.  Yuuri had no idea it was possible to get almost punch-drunk from a single, thorough kiss. Yuuri pulls back slightly, placing little parting kisses on Victor’s lips, rather like Koji had done to him.  When Yuuri opens his eyes, Victor looks mussed, a little vacant, a delicate flush across his cheekbones; Yuuri imagines he probably looks very similar.  He feels a hand on his lower back, turns to Koji, who actually looks rather surprised that Yuuri had moved that quickly.  If Yuuri’s honest with himself, he’s surprised too, now that’s he’s actually done it.

Koji grins at Yuuri, looks at Victor and licks his lips.  “My turn,” he says a little breathlessly and leans in.  Victor smiles encouragingly, remaining passive as Koji moves in for a delicate kiss.  Yuuri feels his breathing kick up a notch as he watches, because damn, it is _hot_ to watch.  Yuuri had maybe been a little bit worried he’d be jealous but, when he examines his feelings, he realizes he’s not.  Watching is almost as enjoyable as doing.  Almost.  This way he can see Victor’s reactions, the way his hands fist in the blanket like he’s trying to stop himself from reaching out; the way his eyelashes flutter shut as Koji deepens the kiss, the way Victor arches his back, just a little.

When Koji pulls away, there is silence for a moment and then Victor smiles; one of his deep genuine smiles.  “Wow,” he says.  “That was unexpected.  The timing I mean – not the kiss.  But all the more enjoyable for it.”

Yuuri smiles, feels himself flush a little more.  “Well, you were looking rather delectable and I didn’t want to wait any longer,” he says with a shrug.  To be honest, Yuuri’s kind of enjoying being a little more forward than usual. It’s very freeing and he’ll have to remember that for later, he decides.

Koji is looking at Yuuri like he’s impressed, maybe a little surprised. Then he lets out a laugh, his face lighting up with joy.  “Oh god, let’s crack that damn wine before I do something silly,” he says, glancing back at Victor, who winks.  He’s wearing a wicked expression too, and Yuuri realizes that, if he continues to pull out the Eros, that’s probably going to just encourage the other two and, at some point, that’s going to get some explosive results. 

Yuuri can’t wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun is sinking on the horizon, a slow march toward sunset, and it bathes the meadow in a golden glow.  Maccachin’s finally given up running around, and is sleeping off to the side.  His feet are kicking, so Victor thinks he must be dreaming of running, perhaps chasing rabbits.

Victor is lying down on his side, one hand propped under his head.  The twins are sitting together, one of them is threading daisies together in a chain, and the other has his head resting in the other’s lap.  It’s peaceful, Victor thinks, a perfect summer day; long and somnolent, heady with the smell of flowers, the warmth of the sun caressing his skin.  They’ve finished the onigiri, drank most of the wine, but that’s not hard to do with three adults.  Victor can feel a very slight buzz, but that’s it.  All said and told, Victor would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of eternity like this. 

Both twins are watching him, the one threading daisies looking up occasionally to see what he’s doing, the other one studying him without embarrassment.  The ongoing sexual tension from the last few weeks had settled after they’d all kissed, but it’s a fleeting thing, and he can feel it returning, tightening in his belly again, but more insistent now that he knows the taste of both twins.

“So, Victor? Have you figured out which one of us –“

“—is which yet?”

Victor considers.  “Hmm, no, I haven’t.” He shifts on the blanket, settling his hip into a more comfortable dip in the ground.

“You haven’t asked us any questions,” says the one threading daisies.  He sounds a little sulky, and god, Victor thinks, that is _adorable_.

“Maybe it doesn’t matter which one of you is which,” Victor responds.  “I want both of you, equally.”

Both twins blush, look a bit wide-eyed at that statement, but Victor feels that sometimes things need to be said, so there are no misunderstandings.  This is one of those things.

“Yes, but aren’t you curious?”  The twin lying down in the other’s lap sits upright slowly and stretches.

“Oh, I’m _very_ curious,” Victor says suggestively.  “Do you do this often?”

“The Twin Game? No, not recently.”  The twin with the daisies finishes up and puts the chain to the side, carefully, probably so that it doesn’t get damaged.

“Um, once or twice in Detroit,” the other admits. 

“To mess with people,” they both add together, with a laugh.

Victor pushes himself upright and arches his back, because he’s been laying down for a while without moving and he feels stiff.  Victor considers them both, and then realization hits.  He’s stupid; he’s not sure why he didn’t think of it before.  “I have a surefire way to tell you both apart,” he says with a grin.

“Really, how?”

“You both need to get naked.”

“ _What_?!”  Both twins instantly turn a glorious shade of red.

“You heard me,” Victor tries to sound innocent and knows he’s failing.  “One of you has the body of a competitive skater, and the other the musculature of someone who works out at the gym.  Both highly desirable, don’t get me wrong, but completely different.  Strip for me, yes?”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” says the twin on the left, staring at the one on the right.  Then the one on the left narrows his eyes and looks contemplative for a moment.  “Maybe, but you’ll have to catch us first.”  Both twins scramble to their feet in one fluid movement, shooting off in different directions, laughing with glee.

Victor blinks for a moment, long enough for Maccachin to wake up, bark, and run off in the direction of the twins.  He climbs to his feet, stretches and follows his dog, cresting the rise of the hill.  Below him, the twins are running – no, he thinks, they’re almost dancing.  Maccachin is bouncing between them, over-excited as usual, and the twins are running, arms outstretched as they weave between each other.  The sun is almost setting, and the golden light blurs the edges of the twins figures, until they look ethereal, otherworldly.  It’s a beautiful sight.

“Victor!”  One of them calls out and, like a siren’s song, Victor can’t refuse.  He starts off at a walk, then a jog, and finally, pulled into the moment, lets the momentum carry him toward them at a run.  He chooses one twin at random, runs towards them, watches them both scatter again, Maccachin barking in excitement.  He switches direction suddenly, catches one of the fleeing twins around the waist and lifts him up, spinning in a circle.  The twin squeals in surprise, sliding down Victor’s body until they’re pressed together, ass fitting into the cradle of Victor’s hips, back to chest.  Victor slides his hands under the twin’s shirt, gliding upward and then back down again, touching as much gloriously smooth, warm skin as he can get away with.  He nudges forward suggestively with his hips, letting his hand slide over the twin’s muscular ass – skater’s ass.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor breathes into Yuuri’s skin, letting his smile curve into the line of Yuuri’s neck.  “Now I’ve got you.”

Yuuri wriggles, but it’s half-hearted, and he squeaks a little when Victor lets his fingers dance up Yuuri’s waist, finding his ticklish spot.  Victor’s not surprised to learn he’s ticklish in the same place as Koji is.  Yuuri turns enough in Victor’s arms to look over his shoulder.  “And what are you going to do now you have me, Victor?” he asks suggestively.

Victor’s caught completely off guard for a moment, so much so that he doubts his own conclusion, because that’s normally something Koji would say.  Yuuri lets out another laugh, wriggles away and bolts.

It takes ten minutes to catch Koji.  They’re playing tag now, and he keeps getting armfuls of Yuuri while Koji continues to evade his grasp.  When he does finally get hold of Koji, Maccachin runs interference and knocks them both enthusiastically to the ground, before barking and running off toward where they left the remains of the picnic. 

Victor lays there, Koji next to him, and waits for Yuuri to catch up.  He slides down to his knees next to Victor and says, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.  Right where I want to be,” Victor says.  This is a similar situation to the hockey match. This time, there isn’t that panic from before from either twin; both seem fairly relaxed, although, unlike before, they haven’t got to worry about the fact that, maybe, they’d managed to knock him out.  He might have to have words with his dog, however.

Yuuri leans down and initiates a kiss, which surprises Victor, more so when he licks into Victor’s mouth, firm and sure, sensual and unhurried.  It’s enough to thoroughly unravel Victor, even more so when he feels a warm hand rest on his stomach, just above the waistband of his jeans.  He doesn’t know whose hand it is; doesn’t really care, other than it amps up the tension until he’s almost breathless.  He lets out a low moan, and Yuuri answers, deepening the kiss.  Firm fingers on his jaw turn his head gently to the other side and then he’s covered with another mouth, this time Koji, and now Victor’s almost panting into the kiss.  It’s incredible how quickly the pair of them can undo him, he thinks, or maybe it’s the months of tension finally coming to a head. 

He feels another hand on his abs, stroking gently, feels the flutter of his muscles beneath that hand, sending sharp need surging through his body.  He pulls both twins closer, until he’s pinned beneath them, lets them take control until he’s not sure who he’s kissing, what he’s doing, only that he’s beneath their hands, their mouths, on his neck, and he’s pushing his hips up, searching for friction.  One of the twins lets out a moan; Yuuri rocks his hips against Victor’s, and if he wasn’t pinned beneath them…

“Can we?” Koji says breathlessly, and Victor nods, feels the buttons on his jeans worked free with the flick of a wrist, and then there’s only a warm hand on his cock, another hand pushing his underwear down. 

Victor arches his back, without much effect, because he’s pinned, and that sends another surge of tight need through his body, right to his balls.  Yuuri’s kissing him again, Koji licking a line down his throat, nipping at his collarbone, and there’s two hands around his cock – one firm and sure, the other hesitant and careful -- jacking him off slowly and Victor can only lie there and take it, because, damn, this is better than any fantasy he could have cooked up in his head.

Victor breaks the kiss, manages to breathe, “Fuck, faster, _please_ ,” before he’s being kissed again. It’s not going to take much at all to get him off, he realizes.  He pushes into the twins hands, balancing precariously on the edge of release, body tight and trembling.  The twins oblige, pushing him hard over the edge, and Victor comes with a moan that’s swallowed down by another kiss, his body pulsing, come painting his stomach and the twins fingers. 

When he finally opens his eyes, both twins are grinning at him.  They look flushed, slightly pleased with themselves.  He’s not prepared, however, for _Yuuri_ to hold up his own hand, swipe his tongue over his fingers experimentally, and lick off Victor’s come. 

“God, Yuuri,” Victor breathes.

Koji reaches out a hand, grasps Yuuri’s wrist and sucks his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, while Yuuri looks on, wide-eyed with surprise.  “Mmmm,” Koji says, releasing Yuuri’s hand.  “Vkusno.”

“You’re both trying to kill me,” Victor states breathlessly.  “Can I…?”

“Return the favour?” Koji asks with a grin.  “That would be divine, however –“

“—we should get back before it’s dark,” Yuuri finishes.  “The steps from the shrine are treacherous at night and we don’t need a skater with a broken leg.”

For a moment, Victor wants to stay here, to roll around in the sweet meadow grass and play with these two fascinating, sexy men.  But they do have a point.

“You can owe us for later,” Yuuri says with an impish grin.  “Deal?”

Victor laughs.  “Deal.  Now help me up.”

Both twins pull Victor to his feet and wait while he rebuttons his jeans.  He’s going to need to clean up when the back to the picnic site, he thinks.  There’s no way he’s going to walk into _Yu-topia_ with come painted over his stomach and his hair full of grass.  Speaking of… he reaches out and plucks a leaf from Koji’s hair, holding it up with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I made you a daisy crown,” Yuuri says, as if he’s just remembered. “A crown for our five-time World Champion.”

Victor laughs.  “I’m flattered.  That was you then? Making the daisy chain?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Yuuri says evasively.  “Maybe not.”

“I’m going to have to try harder to figure you both out,” Victor says as they set off back up the hill.

“Or not.  It could be more fun that way,” Koji says with a wink and, now that he’ss back to his normal self, Victor can see the difference.  

One thing is for sure, though.  Victor’s looking forward to the next few weeks, and to owing the twins a favour.  He’s going to enjoy paying them back and then some. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more of Koji's POV next chapter! I had things I wanted to do here and I needed Victor and Yuuri to take center stage for a while ;) You may recognize the scene from the meadow where they are all running; I've always loved that scene in the ED, and wanted to fit it in somewhere and try to do it justice. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Thank you all for patiently waiting for the next chapter while I was attending an epic gathering of drunk!Yuuri's at the hotel bar at Katsucon last weekend... wow. What an evening!! (Alas, we didn't have a stripper pole, dammit. I'll rectify that for Yaoi con) <3
> 
> As always, come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want! I enjoy the conversation :)


	6. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, just to mess with everyone's head, have this a day early, because my beta is awesome! <3
> 
> I should hashtag this chapter #omglotsofsex #threesomesarecomplicatedtowrite #wellfuckedvictorgivesmelife XD
> 
> Please note the new tag in the header my lovelies, this is now tagged for sibling incest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It’s quiet inside Ice Castle.  Yuuri finishes lacing his skates and stands up, retrieving his towel and his phone from the bench.  He hesitates as he stands there in the change room, the early morning sunlight streaming through the locked front doors just to the side.  Out on the ice, right now, Victor is waiting for him.  Victor’s a morning person and, by now, he’s probably already been through his warm up, and is ready to start coaching.  He’s patient; he knows that Yuuri drags his feet in the morning, but he’s never held it against him, for which Yuuri is ridiculously grateful.

Still, Yuuri wavers.  Yesterday, everything changed.  Yesterday, Victor Nikiforov was lying in the sweet meadow grass.  Yesterday, he gave himself up fully to both Yuuri and Koji, let them transform him; from lax and inviting to tense with need, body trembling, and back again, all in the space of minutes.  Yuuri can feel himself blush even thinking about it now.  Victor was beautiful in that moment, his voice breaking as he came in their hands.  Yuuri wants to do it again, so very badly, but part of him is anxious that, when he walks through that door, when he steps out onto the ice, it will all fall apart in front of him.  That the tentative relationship they have, the push and pull, tease and retreat, will be too much for their professional relationship to survive.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, still hesitating.  _All I have to do is take a step_ , he thinks.  _Put one foot in front of the other, walk out there and deal with this.  It’s not the end of the world_.  Even his inner voice seems hesitant, he realizes, but he has to do this.  If he doesn’t, he’ll never get to the Grand Prix Final, and isn’t that what this is all about?  He mentally shakes his head, grips the towel in his hand, and forces himself to take that step toward the rink.

When he pushes the doors open, Victor is waiting.  This morning he’s skating long, lazy figure eights across the ice.  He doesn’t appear to be doing anything in particular, simply enjoying the fact that he has the rink to himself.  Yuuri knows how that feels; the simple joy of fresh ice, the way the taste of it almost hangs in the chill air, the silence of the rink with only the sound of your blades cutting into the ice to keep you company.

Yuuri places his phone on the small table near the gate and slips off his guards, placing them next to his phone.  He drops the towel over the boards, pulls open the gate and steps onto the ice, gliding slowly toward the figure in the center.

“Yuuri!” Victor calls out in greeting.  He sounds carefree, his usual self.

Yuuri lets out a breath he hasn’t realized he was holding and manages a weak smile as Victor slides to a stop next to him.  Victor frowns a little; he’s gotten particularly good at picking up on Yuuri’s moods, and it’s clear that Victor can tell something is off.

“Yuuri? Everything okay?”  Victor asks.

“Yes, fine.”  Yuuri pauses; he wants to say something, to acknowledge yesterday, but he also has no experience with this sort of thing.  Should he say something? Should he ignore it?  What’s the etiquette for this situation? He should have asked Koji; Koji knows how this sort of stuff works, although he doubts that Koji’s slept with his coach before, even if he had had one.

“Victor, I—“ _God, why does this sort of stuff have to be so complicated?_

Victor pushes forward gently with one skate, gliding up to Yuuri, getting in his space.  He slips his skate between Yuuri’s and places his fingers on Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up so that Yuuri has to make eye contact.  This close, Victor’s eyes are all shades of blue-green, changing in the sunlight.  His expression is soft and open, slightly puzzled.  “Yuuri, are you worried about what happened yesterday?”

Yuuri blinks, slides his gaze to the side until he feels Victor’s fingers tense just a little, making him glance back.

“You don’t have to be,” Victor continues.  “Here, on the ice, we are coach and skater.  What happens outside the rink doesn’t affect what we do here, yes?”

“Yes?” Yuuri responds automatically.  The small frown is back between Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri wants it to go away.  It doesn’t suit him, he decides. 

Victor shifts, his fingers move, sliding gently into Yuuri’s hair, tucking the strands back behind his ear.  “I had a lot of fun yesterday with you both,” Victor says softly.  “I enjoy your and Koji’s company, almost too much.  You are both very addicting, sexy men.”

Yuuri feels frozen at Victor’s words, fragile hope fluttering in his chest like butterflies.  Not only is Victor acknowledging what happened, he’s also not sidestepping the issue, which is just as important to Yuuri.  Yuuri watches as the frown vanishes from Victor’s face and a small smile settles on his full lips; it’s almost as if Victor appears just as fragile for a split second, like he’s also worried about what might happen this morning.  For some reason that warms Yuuri, makes him a little bolder.  “Kiss me,” he breathes.  He pushes down the panic in his brain that says, _oh my god, what are you saying?_ “Kiss me, Victor, then we can skate.”

Victor looks a little surprised for a moment, and then his smile turns genuine.  “Katsuki Yuuri, how can I resist that request when you ask so nicely?”

Yuuri laughs, and then it turns into a gasp when Victor leans in and covers his mouth with his own.  It’s a gentle, questioning kiss to start with, one that grows bolder when Yuuri leans into it.  He remembers this from yesterday; the softness of Victor’s lips, his taste, the sweep of his tongue.  He remembers how Victor’s skin tasted under his mouth as he drew kisses up Victor’s neck, the smooth muscles that tensed under his hands.  The way Victor came apart beneath him and Koji, hard in their hands.  He remembers how Victor tasted when he licked his come from his fingers, how much he enjoyed it, and he wonders what Victor would taste like in his mouth.   He thinks, _Oh yes, I want to do this again_.

Victor pulls back, and now they are both smiling.  “Wow,” Victor adds, touching his fingers to his lips, like he’s memorizing Yuuri’s taste.

“We should skate,” Yuuri suggests a little breathlessly.  If he doesn’t skate soon, he’s going to lose his nerve again.  He needs to skate so that he’ll stop thinking.

“Hai,” Victor says teasingly.  “Skate.”

Yuuri pushes away, does a few laps to warm up.  He can feel a ridiculous grin trying to spread across his face, and he can feel the heat of a blush forming.  Victor stands in the middle of the rink, watching him, turning to follow his movements, and the knowledge that Victor is watching makes Yuuri feel a little hot.  He needs to get this under control, he realizes, or he’s never going to get anywhere with his free program, let alone hone and perfect the short.

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri swings back towards Victor in a wide arc, slowing to a stop when he’s just a few feet away.

“Any word on the free skate music yet?”

“No.” Yuuri shakes his head.  “But it shouldn’t be long, now.”

“Good, because we need to work on the choreography for that.  We can’t wait much longer.”

It’s early June.  Time is marching rapidly forward, and they have a few months at best, Yuuri thinks, to get the free program in place and perfected.  Soon, the assignments will come in for the Grand Prix, and Yuuri will know where he’s going to be competing and, more importantly, who he’ll be competing against. 

Victor glides closer to Yuuri, until they are almost touching, a fingertip away.  “Okay, I guess we can work on the short program for now until we get the music, yes?  I have some ideas for how to improve it.  It’s good now but we can definitely up the difficulty level, don’t you think?”

Yuuri agrees.  The Eros program was designed for Onsen on Ice; the learning curve quick and furious.  It’s a good base, but it was also designed by Victor for _Victor_ to skate, back when he was going to be competing this season.  Some of the program can be adjusted further to suit Yuuri’s strengths, even more so as the Grand Prix approaches and Yuuri’s body adapts to the competition schedule.

“Okay, shall I run through it once, then?” Yuuri asks.

“Yes.  Remember,” Victor’s voice drops a tone, “dance like you’re trying to seduce me.”

Yuuri feels a flash of heat through his body, remembers yesterday.  He lets a slow smile settle on his face, watches Victor’s eyes widen slightly.  “Like I’m trying, Victor?” he says suggestively.  He leans in, close to Victor’s ear.  “I _am_ seducing you.”

He pushes backward, letting his skates carry him across the ice.  Victor looks a little stunned and, maybe, a little flushed.  Yuuri laughs, turns on his skate, and takes up his starting pose, hands at his sides.  He can already hear the music in his head, in his body.  He’s going to make Victor feel it too, he decides, sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**July 2016**

Koji’s on the phone with a supplier – one of his regulars, who loves to talk – when his cell pings.  He glances over, watching the notification screen so that he can see who the text is from.

Ice Tiger of Russia

Koji frowns.  His supplier is talking about his son, how’s he’s doing in school, and Koji thinks Yurio can probably wait a few minutes.  Still, he’s curious.  He’s hasn’t heard from Yurio since Onsen on Ice, despite his supposedly wanting to keep tabs on Yuuri.

It pings again.  Then again. And again.

Koji grabs the phone, sets it on do not disturb, and returns to his phone call.  Ten minutes later, he picks up his phone and stares at it.  He’s partly curious, and partly wondering what the hell Yurio can want this urgently after no contact for two months.  With a sigh, he takes it off do not disturb and pulls up the messages.

Ice Tiger of Russia  
18:00 _Oi, Oyakadon? I thought you were going to keep me up to date on Katsudon???? >:-(  That loser had better be working on his free skate and not getting distracted  
_18:01 _Well?  
_ 18:03 _Fuck, if you are ignoring me I’m gonna kick your ass, srsly  
_ 18:07 _I want pictures, btw._

Koji glances at the time.  It’s now six-fifteen, which means it must be... what time is it in Russia?  He remembers Victor saying something about Saint Petersburg, which is six hours behind Hasetsu.  That makes it around noon there, he thinks.  Koji hits reply and thinks for a moment.  Then he grins; when it comes to winding Yurio up, he simply cannot help himself.  If Yuuri finds out he’s provoking Yurio, he’s going to be in deep shit, but that’s never stopped him before. What Yuuri doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

_Relax, Kitten_ , he types. _Pictures of what, exactly? I bet I can guess ;)_

There’s an instant response, like Yurio can’t type fast enough for his rage:

Ice Tiger of Russia  
18:15 _Oh, fuck you.  I should have known better_

Koji responds, _Fuck you too, darling xxx_

Ice Tiger of Russia  
18:15  _Look, just tell me what_ _Katsudon is up to_  
18:15 _Yakov’s screaming at me. Hold on_

Koji raises an eyebrow.  Yakov, whoever this person is, sounds like someone to avoid, which means that Yakov is probably Yurio’s coach.  The name sounds vaguely familiar now that he thinks on it.

The phone pings again and Koji sighs, opening the screen.

Ice Tiger of Russia  
18:18  _Okay done. Pictures pls_

Koji is tempted to send Yurio something obnoxious but, in the end, he relents, pulling up a picture of Yuuri and Victor on the ice from a couple of days ago.  It’s a great shot, with the early evening sunlight bathing the rink in a golden glow, and Victor is off to one side, hand on hip, watching Yuuri.  When he took the picture, Koji managed to get Yuuri in motion, spinning through a jump, and he appears as if he’s hanging in the air, arms close across his chest, ankles crossed, his hair a halo of darkness around his face.  It’s one of Koji’s all-time favourite shots and it makes him smile every time he looks at it.  It also makes Yuuri look incredibly badass, which is sure to piss Yurio off to no end.  With a grin, he hits send and waits.

Ice Tiger of Russia  
18:20  _I hate you and I hate him.  And Victor too_

_You’re welcome, Kitten,_ Koji types back and he places the phone on the table.  That should keep Yurio motivated for a bit, he thinks, although, in retrospect, maybe encouraging the competition is not a wonderful idea.

Now that he’s wasted almost half an hour, he needs to get moving.  Tonight is the fireworks festival, and the twins have promised Victor a viewing party when it gets dark.  Normally, they’d go down to the harbour, mingle among the crowds, and watch the fireworks light up the sky over the castle.  It’s beautiful to watch, with thousands of fireworks being let off in blinding patterns of color that make your eyes hurt, it’s so bright.  And it seems to go forever, never-ending in its complexity.  It’s incredible.

The inn is closing for the evening, and their parents will be out at a private party.  His mother is going to have her hands full with their father; keeping him off the sauce and avoiding embarrassment is going to be high on her priority list, especially amongst their friends.  Mari-nee’s been sucked in as well, which leaves the twins gloriously free to do whatever they want, which – if he’s being honest with himself -- Koji dearly hopes is Victor. 

Koji climbs to his feet, tucks his phone in his pocket, and heads towards his room to change into something casual.  Yuuri and Victor should be wrapping up practice soon, and then probably heading to the onsen like usual.  Sunset’s around seven-thirty, with the fireworks starting about an hour later, so that gives him just enough time to get some snacks together and head out onto the porch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji’s just coming back from his room when he comes across Victor, towel slung over his shoulders, hair wet and looking rather delectable.  Koji can’t help but slow his pace a little, because, apparently, walking and thinking with his dick is impossible to do at the same time.  So much for multitasking, he thinks.

“Koji,” Victor says in greeting.  His voice is low and husky, and he seems relaxed after his soak in the onsen. 

“How did you -?” Koji starts.  “Oh wait, you just left Yuuri in the hot spring, I guess?”

Victor laughs and steps closer and places a hand gently on Koji’s upper arm.  He looks around quickly before leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on Koji’s lips, soft and unhurried.  “Did you think I had you figured out for a moment?” he says with a wink.

“Well,” Koji murmurs. He pushes his glasses back up on his nose.  “Your random guesses are either getting more accurate or you’re cheating somehow.  Three out of ten correct guesses are better than none.”

“Hmm, I need to try harder, then.”

Koji looks up, blinking, into Victor’s face.  He licks his lips, aware of Victor watching the movement closely.  Victor’s still got his hand on Koji’s arm, his thumb stroking across his bare skin.  Even that is enough to set the blood pulsing through Koji’s body, faint arousal stirring.  Maybe it’s because he knows they have the inn to themselves tonight, or maybe it’s just the fact that, no matter what Victor does, it’s a turn on.

“I’m going to set things up in the garden,” Koji says huskily.  “Is Yuuri coming?”

“He’s not far behind us,” Victor says, and the innuendo colors his words, making Koji inhale shakily.

It’s clear that Victor’s more than aware that the evening is going to include a lot more than a flashy firework display and maybe some snacks.  “Wear something easy to remove, Victor,” Koji suggests with a grin.

“Like you are?” Victor pointedly sweeps his gaze down Koji’s body.  Koji’s already half naked; wearing only a pair of worn, comfy pajama pants.

“You know it,” Koji laughs.  He steps forward, reach up on his toes, and kisses Victor softly.  “That’s a reminder for later,” he says.  “Don’t be late.”

Victor appears to be trying to decide whether to ravish Koji here, now, or wait until later.  His eyes are sharp, his gaze hungry.  Just where Koji wants him, knows Yuuri does too.  He places another kiss on Victor’s unresisting lips, and walks off toward the kitchen, turning to give a little wave. 

He’s not surprised to see Victor still standing there.  Suddenly, Victor seems to give himself a mental shake and turns on his heel, glancing back over his shoulder quickly before disappearing around the corner.

_Snacks_ , Koji thinks.  _Beer.  Keep your brain on track, Katsuki, and off of the hot Russian._

Easier said than done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he’s changed, Victor heads down to the back garden of the inn.  It’s a little odd walking though the inn and not bumping into anyone; usually he’d come across some of the guests or, in the private areas, a member of the Katsuki family at the very least.  Yuuri had mentioned earlier that his parents and sister are out for the evening, at a firework viewing party with friends, but that knowledge doesn’t make it any less weird to walk from one end of _Yu-topia_ to the other and find it empty, the main lights out and the public areas shrouded in darkness.

Practice has been intense over the past month.  Once Yuuri had gotten the final music from his conservatory student, they’d set about in earnest crafting a program to represent his free skate.  Yuuri has decided that his theme this year is _On My Love_ , and Victor thinks that that’s perfect.  They’ve been amping up the difficulty level at practice; spending longer on the ice, and Yuuri’s been training off ice as well; running, ballet, the gym.  Victor’s been no slouch either; he may be coaching Yuuri, but the fact of the matter is that he needs to stay in shape.  He needs to spend time on the ice to keep his skills from stagnating, especially if he plans to compete again in the future.  Right now, his focus is solely on getting Yuuri through the Grand Prix and then the rest of the season and then, he thinks, they can discuss the future.   That still doesn’t change the fact that the hours are long and gruelling, with no time for recreation or days off. 

In fact, they haven’t had a day off since the picnic.  That’s why Victor is looking forward to tonight. It may not technically be a day off, but it is down time.  While he spends most of his time with Yuuri, training, he rarely gets to spend any length of time either with Koji or both the twins together.  He’s looking forward to it; he misses being part of their chatter when they are together, and he can never get enough of the way they interact with each other and, in turn, with him. 

Seeing Koji earlier when he was on his way back from the onsen was just the start.  He’s simmering with a pleasant, low-key desire right now.  Anticipation has him slightly on edge, and he’s not even _with_ the twins yet.

Victor makes his way through the service area of the inn and then out the back door, stepping onto the porch.  He slides the door shut behind him, pads silently along the worn boards and around the corner of the inn, into the private family yard.  It’s completely surrounded by shrubbery and bushes, turning the space into a secret hideaway; something private.  Hiroko-san has planted lavender bushes, and they let off a faint recognizable scent, especially at twilight after the sun has warmed them during the day.  Even now, the air is still sticky with fading heat.  Inside the rink, Victor can almost forget it’s summer outside, the air hot and close, so it’s always a shock to come outside and find it like this. 

He pauses on the edge of the porch for a moment, watching.  The twins are both already here; Koji must have brought out a blanket, and there’s snacks and beer waiting off to the side.  Victor’s totally not interested in the snacks and beer, however; he’s watching the twins.  Yuuri is laying on his back, head propped on a couple of pillows, and Koji is snuggled into his side, despite the closeness of the evening air.  Koji’s whispering something rapidly in Japanese to Yuuri, who’s grinning.  Victor watches and Yuuri’s fingers sweep up Koji’s spine, then back down again, his hand coming to rest on his bare lower back.  The gesture is affectionate and sweet, but Victor finds it arousing nonetheless.  It reminds him of the first few weeks in Hasetsu, when he’d realized that, sometimes, the twins sleep together.  Despite his best intentions, then and even now, he has no problem imagining them curled up together in bed, limbs intertwined, messy and complicated.  One day he wants to sleep between them: his bed is big enough for them all, and there’s more than enough space.

Yuuri seems to realize he’s standing there, watching, because he arches his head back on the pillow so that he can see Victor, exposing the long line of his neck.  “Victor, come here.  We’re waiting for you.”  He gestures with the hand not wrapped around Koji; that weird gesture that looks like it means _go away_ but apparently here, in Japan, means _come here_.  Victor’s not afraid to admit that it had confused the hell out of him to start with.

Victor steps off the porch and pads across the grass, slipping down onto the blanket next to Yuuri.  He takes in the sight of them; Yuuri in shorts, Koji in the loose pajama pants he was wearing earlier, and says, “Well, I feel a little overdressed.”

Koji lets out a snort.  “Victor, it is summer and it’s hot.  Lose a little clothing like I suggested earlier.”

“Besides, nobody can see us back here,” Yuuri adds.  “You could be naked –“

“-And nobody will know,” Koji finishes. 

He’s still wearing his jinbei, the two-piece set, from the onsen.  “Maybe I’ll take it off in a little bit,” he replies with a wink. 

Both twins pout, and it’s adorable.  But hell, why should he undress himself when he’s got the twins to do it for him?

“What time do the fireworks start?” he asks.

“Hm, about eight-thirty or so,” Yuuri responds.  “It’s not full dark yet.”

Koji shifts, enough to rescue a beer, and passes it over to Victor.  Then he opens one for himself and Yuuri.  He’s just finished when his phone pings and, surprisingly, Koji groans and rolls his eyes. 

“Someone you don’t want to talk to?” Victor asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Argh,” Koji says, glancing at his phone. 

In the near dark, Victor can make out the notification screen.  _Ice Tiger of Russia_ it says.  “Oh, is that Yurio?” he guesses.

“Yes,” Koji sighs.  “Hang on.”  Both Victor and Yuuri watch as Koji opens the message, snorts, and passes his phone over.  Yuuri pulls himself up on his elbows so that he can see better.  Yurio’s sent a picture, although why, Victor has no idea.  He can’t even fathom why Yurio’s corresponding with Koji, although Yuuri doesn’t seem surprised.  The picture is of Yurio mid-spin; it’s a pretty good Y-spin, actually, Victor thinks.  Yurio’s got his youth on his side; he’s still able to bend himself into shapes that Victor can’t even consider anymore.  He can see Yakov and Mila in the background; Yakov looks almost apoplectic with rage for some reason and Mila is giggling, her hand over her mouth like she can’t contain herself.  That can only mean that Yurio has somehow managed to rope Georgi into taking the shot, the poor bastard.

“And should I even ask why Yurio’s sending you action shots of training?” Victor teases, passing the phone back.

“I _may_ have provoked him earlier,” Koji admits.  He scrolls up a little and turns the phone so that Victor can see the photo he’d sent.  It’s an awesome shot of Yuuri, but that’s not what catches his eye.

“You called him _kitten_?” Victor asks with a laugh.  He can’t help himself.

“Koji!” Yuuri says.  “That’s not nice.”

“I know,” Koji says with an impish grin.  There’s not a single ounce of apology in his tone, either.

There’s a sudden noise and the sky lights up in red, followed by a high-pitched shrieking sound, then another explosion, and another.  Victor turns his head skyward, watching as the night is painted bit by bit with fireworks, until the entirety of the heavens seems bathed in exploding color; orange, yellow, red. Hasetsu Castle is not visible from the garden; the trees block it, but Victor doesn’t need to see the castle to appreciate the view.  He turns his head, away from the heavens and toward the twins.  Both of them are watching the fireworks, both wearing an expression of almost childish awe, eyes wide, smiling. 

“Wow!” Koji says, pointing upward, and Victor follows his gaze in time to see the sky highlighted with a giant green explosion that radiates outward in a circle.  As it falls, it divides into tiny pinpoints of orange light that fade to yellow, then gold as they drop below the treeline.  Even at a distance the sound of the fireworks is constant, crackling explosions rending the air.  Victor takes a pull of his beer, hand slipping on the bottle from the condensation.  He puts it carefully to the side and lays back on the blanket, adjusting a pillow so he can watch the fireworks without getting a crick in his neck.

They watch for a few minutes and, in the end, Victor stops watching the fireworks and starts watching the twins, enjoying their reactions.  Yuuri’s glance slides towards Victor at one point, and he smiles, raises an eyebrow, then he looks heavenward again.  Victor gets the impression that Yuuri’s not really watching the fireworks, but rather his attention is mostly on Victor.  He’s no longer relaxed; there’s a slight tensing to the elegant lines of his body and, when Victor pays proper attention, he can see that Koji has one hand on Yuuri’s bare stomach, drawing little patterns across his skin, just below his navel.  Koji’s snuggled back into Yuuri’s neck; Victor can’t hear what Koji’s whispering, but it definitely has Yuuri’s attention.  Victor watches as Koji’s fingers stretch out, palm pressed against his twin’s skin, sliding over to his hip to rest there.  He laughs breathlessly into Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri’s eyes widen a little. 

“Hmm, what are you two discussing?” Victor asks, shifting enough that he can see them both properly. 

“Ah,” Yuuri says hesitantly, “Nothing in particular.”

“Really? Why do I not believe a word of that?”  Victor turns, props his head up on one hand.  The fireworks are forgotten for the moment because, really, the twins are far more interesting, especially when it’s clear that Koji’s trying to prod Yuuri into doing something.  Victor _really_ wants to know what going on in Koji’s devious brain.

Yuuri looks wide-eyed, a bit like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  Victor lets his gaze slide down over Yuuri’s body, toward where Koji’s hand rests on his hip, then back up again until he meets Yuuri’s eyes once more.  Yuuri bites his lip, and clearly he’s blushing, even if Victor can’t actually tell in the darkness.  It occurs to him that the fireworks have stopped for a moment, a breathless pause between beats.  Victor’s body is tense; he realizes that now, echoing Yuuri’s stillness, and then the sky lights up above them again with another volley of light and sound.

He reaches out, cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and leans down for a kiss.  It’s tentative at first, a reconnection because, despite spending day in and day out together training, they rarely have time to be lovers in the true sense of things.  With the twins’ family around, privacy is rare, and often days go by without any of them exchanging kisses.  Victor’s still very cognizant of the fact that, despite Yuuri’s growing confidence around Victor, he’s still a virgin and, apparently, in no hurry to rush the process.  Victor’s fine with that; he wants to do things properly, wants to enjoy it, and he wants Yuuri to enjoy it, crave it when it eventually happens.  The anticipation is delicious; it always is around both twins, and Victor enjoys this as much as anything.

Victor moves closer, presses himself down the long line of Yuuri’s body, strokes his hand down and across Yuuri’s chest.  His fingers brush over one of Yuuri’s nipples, and Yuuri arches into his touch, mouth opening under his, allowing Victor to push forward into the kiss.  He knows Koji is watching, waiting.  Koji’s hand covers Victor’s, pushing lower, guiding Victor across the hard, muscled planes of his twin’s stomach, past his navel.  Victor’s strung tight like a bow already, dick hardening, and Yuuri must be able to feel his growing arousal against his hip.  Victor breaks the kiss, glances at Yuuri and watches as Yuuri licks his lips.  Koji’s watching both of them, eyes lidded, mouth parted.  Victor reads that for the invitation it is; he waits for Koji to lean in, captures his mouth in a kiss that’s far more thorough than the one they’d exchanged earlier inside.  Yuuri shifts restlessly beneath them, pushing up into Victor’s hand, urging him on without words, his body asking when his mouth can’t or won’t.

As soon as Koji pulls away, Yuuri rolls from under them, pushing Victor onto his back.  He slips one leg between Victor’s thighs, straddles him and places a hand gently on his chest.  “You’re still over-dressed, Victor,” he says in a pouty voice, and that goes straight to Victor’s cock.

“You know how to fix that,” Victor responds with a smirk. 

Yuuri holds out a hand, which Victor takes.  He lets Yuuri pull him up into a sitting position, watches as he tugs at the tie holding his jinbei closed, slips his hand inside, undoes the inner tie, and then pushes it off his shoulders.  Koji pulls at the robe, and Victor lets Koji slip it off his hands.  The air is close, but cooling, and Victor feels his skin break out in goose bumps, but that’s probably more from arousal, he thinks, than weather.  Koji nuzzles into his neck and Victor tilts his head back, allowing Koji access.  He snakes an arm around Koji, pulling him closer, and the other around Yuuri.  They take their time, trading kisses.  Yuuri likes to explore slowly, both with kisses and with his hands.  Koji likes to nip and bite a little, likes to leave a mark.  Victor can already feel the faint throb of a lovebite on his neck, close to the join of his shoulder. 

He’s faintly aware that the fireworks are still ongoing, but he’s not really paying much attention.  He’s much more interested in the twins, the way they react to his touches, to each other. Yuuri pushes gently at Victor’s chest and he goes with the flow, falling back onto the blanket.  Yuuri nips at his neck, starts to move down Victor’s body, and Victor suddenly can’t think, because Yuuri can’t possibly be about to do what he thinks he is, can he?

Koji hums appreciatively into the sensitive spot just beneath Victor’s ear.  They’re both watching Yuuri now; he’s working slowly down Victor’s torso, placing open mouthed kisses on Victor’s overheated skin.  He looks up quickly, smiles innocently, and closes his mouth around Victor’s nipple, sucking.  He swirls his tongue, and Victor’s hard now, his body a tight ache.  Yuuri continues further, hands trailing after his tongue, occasionally glancing up to watch Victor’s reaction.  Victor’s panting, soft exhalations of tight need, one hand fisted in the blanket, the other pressing against the smooth skin of Koji’s back. 

Yuuri moves between his legs, curls his fingers in the waistband of Victor’s shorts, and he pauses, waiting.  “God, Yuuri,” Victor breathes out, and that’s apparently all the permission Yuuri needs, because he’s tugging down Victor’s shorts, over his hips and down his legs, tossing them to the side. 

“He’s been thinking about this for a while,” Koji breathes into Victor’s ear, nipping at the lobe.  He trails his hand down Victor’s stomach; it’s almost ticklish, maddingly sensual.

Victor has to shut his eyes for a moment, try to calm himself down, or this is going to be _really_ short and sweet.  When he opens them, Yuuri’s reaching for his cock, sliding his hand around it, stroking slowly.  Yuuri looks up again, meeting Victor’s eyes.  His tongue comes out, lapping at the tip of Victor’s cock, before he lowers his head and gives the tip an experimental suck. 

Victor swears in Russian; he forces himself not to move because, as much as he wants to push into Yuuri’s unresisting mouth, he knows that, if he does, Yuuri will probably back off.  Yuuri makes an agreeable noise, glances up at Victor again, and slowly slides down Victor’s cock, swallowing him down.  His tongue flickers delicately at the underside of Victor’s cock and, now, Victor’s biting his lip because damn, this slow, sensual exploration is almost too much. 

Koji’s whispering into his ear, Victor realizes.  Filthy things, things Victor can’t really parse right now.  He’s only aware of the tone of Koji’s voice, the way he’s nipping at Victor’s throat, kissing his way down Victor’s shoulder, then along his torso. 

Victor’s breath is coming in short gasps now, stomach heaving.  He watches as Yuuri starts to move, finding a rhythm at last, gaining confidence as the moments tick by.  Yuuri moans, his eyes fluttering closed, and Victor realizes that Yuuri is enjoying this, and that’s a huge turn-on. Koji moves towards his twin, cards his hands through Yuuri’s fringe, pushing it back so Victor has a better view of Yuuri’s face.  It’s not helping; Victor moans, because there’s Eros, between his thighs, incarnate, looking like blowing Victor gives him life.

Victor tilts his head back; watches the sky explode in abstract color.  He can feel Koji’s hand resting heavy on his thigh, pushing, and then a sharp nip to his thigh that draws his attention back to the twins.  Yuuri shifts to make room, slides off Victor’s cock with a final lick, and then, with a grin, Koji swallows Victor down.  Right down to Yuuri’s hand, still stroking him, slow and sure.  Both twins know he likes it like that, they know he likes to fuck into their hands, likes to be taken apart stroke by teasing stroke. 

He watches as Koji sets a steady rhythm. He’s more sure of what he’s doing, and Victor feels his hand slide lower, stroking over his balls, down across his perineum.  Victor lets his thighs fall open; he can’t help it.  He wants to move so badly, to fuck into that clever mouth.  He whines when Koji pulls away, moans once more when Yuuri takes over.  He’s trembling; the constant switch between the two of them a delectable dichotomy.  Yuuri moves his hand, pushing against Victor’s hip to hold him down, and then, as he pulls back, Koji licks his way up the length of Victor’s cock like it’s a lollipop.  Victor arches under them; he can’t help it, but his range is limited due to the hands holding him down.  They’re both mouthing at his cock now; Yuuri is making little noises of enjoyment.  They’re so close to each other, almost touching, millimeters apart.  He watches as Koji makes eye contact with Yuuri; they both look up at him, and then they’re kissing each other, tongues tangling around his cock.

“Fuck.” Victor swallows, throat dry at the sight.  _Fuck_ , he thinks, biting his lip. Koji moans when Yuuri covers his mouth with his own, his hand returning to Victor’s cock, stroking firmly now.  “Close,” Victor manages to gasp out; a warning.

Both twins pause, gazes fixed on him, before they both smile impishly.  Now they’re kissing each other, lapping at the pre-come leaking from his cock, tongues sliding across heated skin and between Yuuri’s fingers as he jacks Victor off.  Koji pulls away first; Yuuri seems almost reluctant to do so, but he follows suit, instead placing a delicate open-mouthed kiss against Victor’s hipbone, almost an apology.

Victor feels like he’s run a marathon; his heart is pounding, breath coming fast, his body tight with the need to come, and it’s maddening after so much direct stimulation to find none.  He rolls his hips; an involuntary movement born of need and want. 

It takes a few moments for him to calm down, but then he’s aware of a number of things; the fireworks appear to be over, the sky dark like velvet overhead once again.  Yuuri and Koji are still exchanging soft, lazy kisses between his thighs.  Yuuri is almost shaking; his body vibrating with need.  “Come here,” Victor manages to say, holding out a hand, and both Yuuri and Koji pull themselves up the length of his body, wrapping themselves around him. 

“What do you both want?” Victor asks.  He’ll give them anything, and they both know it.

Koji slides closer until he can nuzzle Victor’s neck.  His hand slides down Victor’s side, over his hip, around to his ass.  He pushes his hips forward suggestively, until Victor can feel how hard he is.

“You want my ass, Koji?” he says.  He’s surprised, until he remembers that Koji isn’t a virgin like Yuuri.  “Do you have lube?”

“Of course.”  Koji sounds confident, if a little breathless at the thought.

“And what do you want Yuuri?” Victor’s aware that Yuuri’s still shaking in his arms, minute trembles, even as he’s rocking his hips against Victor’s, almost mindless with need.  “Do you need to come, sweetheart?”

“N-no,” Yuuri manages.  “Yes - maybe. But I want to watch first.”

_Wow.  That’s unexpected,_ Victor thinks, but hell, it’s a total turn-on, imagining Yuuri watching while Koji fucks him.  Victor’s almost forgotten what it feels like to get fucked, it’s been so long, but now that he’s thinking about it, he wants it badly.  He arches his spine into a long, lazy, stretch, pushing back against Koji and then rocking forward, letting them both know what he wants.  Koji leans down, mouthing kisses along Victor’s jaw, covering his mouth in a deep kiss.  Then Victor pulls Yuuri forward, hand on the nape of Yuuri’s neck, for an equally thorough kiss.  He can feel Koji shift behind him, pulling away for a moment, and Victor turns his attention to Yuuri, smoothing his hand along Yuuri’s side, fingers sliding under the waistband of his shorts.  Yuuri moans into the kiss, wriggles enough that Victor can work his shorts down over his hips.  Victor stays clear of Yuuri’s cock, because he has plans for that; he wants Yuuri in his mouth later, wants to watch him shake apart.  Yuuri gets the point; he pushes his shorts down and away, until he’s gloriously naked, all firm muscle and smooth skin under Victor’s hands. 

Koji presses himself back against Victor, pressing kisses along his shoulder.  Slick fingers slide over Victor’s hip, down to his ass, and Victor goes lax in preparation, his heart jackhammering with anticipation.  Once again Yuuri surprises him; it’s like his connection to his twin gives him some kind of insight.  He instinctively knows to press forward, licking into Victor’s mouth; he becomes more dominant, leading the kiss and Victor lets him take what he wants, enjoys the feel of his hands over his heated skin.  Koji’s fingers circle gently around his hole, teasing, until Victor’s pushing back against his touch, urging him on, letting out a needy moan into Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri’s hand curls around Victor’s cock, stroking him as Koji pushes forward, one finger sliding in, pausing.  Victor breaks the kiss, gasping because, fuck, he’d forgotten the feel of this, how he craves the stretch, being filled.  Koji waits until Victor’s rocking against his finger; he adds another, taking his time and, between them, Koji and Yuuri slowly take Victor apart, until he’s a writhing, panting mess.

Finally Koji pulls out and Victor moves onto his back.  He spreads his legs, arches his back in invitation, and fixes Koji with a heated stare.  Koji’s staring at him wide-eyed, cheeks flushed, and Victor reaches up and carefully removes his glasses.  “You might want to put these somewhere safe,” he says, humour coloring his voice.  Koji nods; he takes his glasses and puts them to the side, holds out a hand until Yuuri offers his up as well.  It breaks the tension a little, which is needed, Victor thinks.  Koji’s removed his pants at some point, both twins are now naked and, without their glasses, they appear even more so.  They look exposed, with nothing to hide behind.  Sex does that; it’s like baring part of your soul, your essence to another – or in this case, to two very desirable and sexy men.

Koji moves between Victor’s thighs, reaches for the lube and slicks up his cock.  Yuuri is kneeling next to Victor, he’s watching Koji, biting his bottom lip.  His dick is hard and flushed, leaking pre-come, and Victor wants that cock in his mouth badly.  Koji’s hand slides up Victor’s thigh, pushing his leg higher, exposing him, even as he moves forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Victor’s hole.

“Go slow, Koji,” Victor says.  “It’s been a while.”

“Okay.”  Koji rocks his hips gently a couple of times, teasing, then steadily pushes forward.  Victor relaxes, pushes out and then Koji’s inside him, pausing.  Victor arches, fists in the blanket because, god, it feels incredible.  Yuuri moves closer, strokes his hand down Victor’s side, soothing, as Koji slowly slides in further.  He pauses occasionally, nudging forward with his hips, until Victor’s rocking back on his cock, impatient now that the hard part is over.

“Come on, Koji,” he says shakily, “fuck me open, yes?”

“God, Victor,” Koji bites out.  He pulls back and slides back in, deep and slow, increasing his pace as Victor loosens up.  He pushes Victor’s thigh up until he can get deep, and snaps forward.  Victor moans because, god, he needed this, needs to get fucked hard.  Needs to get taken apart, inch by inch.  Yuuri leans down, swallowing his moans, kissing him hard and urgently.  Victor pulls Koji closer, hooks a leg over his ass, urging him to fuck him faster, harder with his body.

Yuuri breaks the kiss.  He’s still watching; stroking his cock slowly, watching them both.  His eyes are heavy lidded, lips full from their kisses, mouth slightly open as he takes short, sharp breaths.  He makes eye contact with Victor, watches as Victor arches back, exposing his neck.  Koji is nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear and, fuck, that’s glorious, Victor thinks.  It sends tingles down his spine, heat curling in his belly.  He wants Yuuri’s cock; his mouth is watering just thinking about it.

“Yuuri, come over here,” he manages to say breathlessly.

Koji slows his pace until he’s barely moving.  He’s watching Yuuri now, too.  Victor reaches out, slides his palm up Yuuri’s thigh, soothing, as Yuuri presents his cock to Victor.  He’s still jacking himself off slowly, and Victor’s not sure how Yuuri’s managing to hold out and not come from the constant attention he’s giving his cock. 

“You want this, Victor?” Yuuri rolls his hips, the tip of his cock sliding over Victor’s parted lips.

“Fuck yes.” Victor’s not going to play coy; not at this point, not while he’s laid out beneath the twins and theirs for the taking.  He pokes out his tongue; swirls it around, lapping the pre-come from the head of Yuuri’s cock, before sucking at the tip.  Yuuri seems to get the hint; it’s awkward in the position he’s in, so Yuuri’s going to have to do most of the work, but he’s a smart boy.  He slides forward, pushing slowly into Victor’s mouth.  Victor watches as his eyes flutter shut momentarily, before he fixes Victor with a hungry, predatory look.  He rocks his hips slowly, seeming to know how much Victor can take comfortably.  His hand slides into Victor’s hair, supporting him, making it easier to move.  Yuuri’s cock is hot in his mouth, he’s got Koji’s in his ass, and Victor stops thinking. His mind is blank to everything except the sharp fizz of building heat in his belly, behind his balls.  Every movement the twins make amps up his craving; he’s trembling beneath them now, totally at their mercy, their whim, their desire.  He pulls off Yuuri’s cock long enough to say, “Fuck me, harder Koji,” and then he’s swallowing Yuuri down, sucking hard, using his tongue to take Yuuri apart even as Koji’s moaning, losing the rhythm.  It’s glorious, Victor thinks, to give himself up like this, filled from both ends; it’s almost freeing.

Koji’s hands are grasping at his hips, his waist, he’s panting hard, breath hot against Victor’s neck just below his ear.  He’s a talker; whispering dirty things to Victor, hands tangled in Victor’s hair alongside Yuuri’s.  Victor moans around Yuuri’s cock and Yuuri traces his fingers along Victor’s bottom lip, the corner of his mouth. He’s struggling to not fuck into Victor’s mouth, clearly losing it, and Victor moans again in encouragement, takes in another inch despite the angle.

“Ah, Victor,” Yuuri gasps.  His voice is broken, husky.  His fingers tighten in Victor’s hair and then his cock pulses.  Come floods Victor’s mouth, making him moan, and he swallows a couple of times, pulling back to gasp as Yuuri’s come spills across his lips.  Yuuri falls backward onto his hands, spent, and then Koji’s leaning down, tongue sliding into Victor’s mouth, chasing the taste of his twin’s come.

That thought alone sends sharp need like lightning through Victor; he arches, body tight as Koji kisses him, hard and rough.  He fists his hands in Koji’s hair and tugs, earning a sharp thrust from Koji that makes him moan.  Yuuri slides down next to him, wraps his hand around Victor’s cock, and begins to jerk him off, trading kisses with Koji and then Victor. 

Until now, Victor’s had no direct stimulation to his cock, and he’s been much more focused on getting Yuuri off.  Now, with Yuuri’s hand on him, Koji’s cock in his ass, he can’t hold back.  He takes it all, lets them fuck him, kiss him, toy with him; hands on his chest, his nipples, his cock. Their mouths on him, soft and sweet, then rough and demanding.  Victor comes hard beneath them, between one heartbeat and the next, his ass clamping down on Koji’s cock even as he arches his back with a bitten off cry.  Koji’s right behind him, fucking him through their shared orgasms, cock pulsing, filling him deep with a warm wetness he doesn’t realize he needs.

They lay there, sweat cooling on their bodies, not moving.  Eventually Koji’s cock slips from his ass and he sighs, already missing the feeling of being full.  Koji rolls over with a groan until he’s pressed against Victor’s side, Yuuri on his other. 

“I don’t want to move,” Yuuri grumbles softly. 

Koji nuzzles into Victor’s neck, and Victor can feel the dull bite of a bruise there.  He wonders briefly what he’s going to look like tomorrow.  “The fireworks have stopped,” he points out.  “Your parents are going to come home soon.”

Koji sighs.  “We have to move, then?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”  Victor turns his head, pulling Yuuri in for a lazy, sated kiss, then doing the same with Koji.  He really doesn’t want to move but, on the other hand, he doesn’t want the twins’ family coming home and seeing this.  “I have an idea,” he says.  “If we go now, we can shower, and then you can sleep with me, yes?

“In your bed?”  Yuuri raises his head and looks interested.

“It’s big enough,” Victor points out.

“Hmm,” Koji offers in reply.  “Sounds good.  We can sneak out tomorrow before anyone else is up.  I want to cuddle tonight.”

Yuuri shifts and sits up.  “Okay, let’s do that.  Yes, Victor?”

And just like that, Victor thinks, everything’s back to normal.  He almost wants to laugh; giddy with relief that nothing is going to be weird.  Because there’s always that chance; opening yourself up to another person (or persons) with sex exposes another, secret side, of yourself and, sometimes, you have to wonder if it’s too much.  Clearly, the twins have no problem with what they’ve just done, and Victor feels a final part of himself unwind.

He’s not sure what he did to deserve both of the twins but, hell, he’s going to spend the rest of his life showing them both how much he cares for them, he decides. 


	7. Got your Number off the Bathroom Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Faster Pussycat for the chapter title... it seemed... _appropriate_ ;)

 

It’s a beautiful morning, Yuuri thinks.  The sky is a brilliant blue, only a couple of fluffy clouds marring the expanse of it.  The day has yet to fully heat; it’ll be a few hours until it becomes uncomfortable and sticky.  Right now it’s perfect, especially since Koji’s decided to come out on his morning run with him, and Maccachin has also tagged along.  Koji, and the dog, are keeping pace beside him, taking it carefully down a set of steps that lead them ever closer to the beach front.  Once they reach the bottom, Yuuri hangs a right and speeds up, booking it along the road that leads down to the shore.  He can hear Koji grumbling in the background, muttering to himself about crazy brothers trying to break an ankle.  Yuuri grins to himself, turns his gaze towards the sky, and hears the first cry of a black-tailed gull, wheeling in the air currents.  When his feet hit the hardpacked sand, the gull’s cry is joined by more, as if they are welcoming him back home.

Koji keeps gamely up with him most of the mile or so along the beach, and Maccachin barks, shooting off toward the sea, nipping at the water like he can catch it in his mouth.  Tiny waves break over his feet and, for a moment, he looks ridiculous, feet wet while the rest of him is still fluffy.  He runs back to the twins, barks again, and slows, wagging his tail.  Yuuri takes pity on him, finally stopping, and waits for Koji to catch up.

“Thank god,” Koji breathes out, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees.  “Nii-san, when you said ‘run’, I didn’t think you meant to the next town over.”

“Having problems keeping up?” Yuuri says with a laugh.  He sits down on the natural break that the tides have created, a sandy shelf that rises a foot or so above the beach front.  Now that he thinks on it, this is close to where he and Victor had their chat about a month or so ago. 

Koji makes a face and plonks himself down next to Yuuri.  He sighs.  “Wow.  I had no idea you run this far every day, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shrugs.  “Victor likes to keep me fit, I suppose.”

Koji gives his twin a sideways glance, an impish smile tugging at his lips.  “Right; we know how that goes.  More stamina in the field means more in the bedroom?”

“And is that why you’re out here, Koji?” Yuuri asks innocently.

Koji stares at his brother for a moment and then laughs.  “Oh, god.  No, I’m out here because I was restless and bored and couldn’t face another day looking at numbers on a spreadsheet. Where is Victor, anyway?”

Yuuri reaches down and picks up a stick, hefting it in his hand.  He’s teasing Maccachin, who’s watching every move of Yuuri’s hand with a sharp gaze.  His tongue is lolling out but, even though he’s sitting still, he’s shifting impatiently, waiting for Yuuri to throw the stick.  Yuuri gives it one fake throw, because it’s expected, and then hurls the stick toward the waves.  Maccachin barks and scrambles to get his feet under him, chasing the stick.

“I think Victor said he was going to work through some of the free skate choreography,” Yuuri muses.  He turns toward Koji, face serious suddenly.  “Koji, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Koji looks confused for a moment, and Yuuri wonders if this is actually the right time to spill his guts to his twin.  The fact of the matter is, they’ve always shared everything and, sometimes, Yuuri likes the second opinion.  He likes that Koji is the one person who won’t hesitate in telling him to get his head out of his ass if it’s necessary, and Yuuri suspects that this is going to be one of those conversations.  Still, he hesitates.

“Nii-san?”

“Koji, I’m not sure how else to say this, but I’m going to retire from competitive skating.”

Koji’s mouth drops open.  He doesn’t even fight to form words; he simply sits there, hands resting on either side of his thighs, and stares at Yuuri. 

“Koji?”

“You what?” Koji blinks rapidly.  “Yuuri, what bought this on?”  His twin shifts closer until they are touching, thigh to thigh. 

“I –“ Now that Yuuri’s said the words aloud, he’s not sure he can articulate a proper reason.  He stares out toward the sea, watching Maccachin mess around with the stick, tossing it into the water and retrieving it.  He’s going to be filthy by the time they get home, Yuuri thinks.

“Nii-san? What do you mean you are going to retire?  You _can’t_.” Koji sounds panicked, and Yuuri scoots closer still, drawing his arm around Koji’s waist for comfort.

“When Victor arrived,” Yuuri says carefully, “he said he’d coach me to the GPF and help me win gold.  I can do this, Koji; I think I can make it through the season, past the Grand Prix maybe.  I want to go out a success, with a gold medal, and not as a failure.”

“You’ve never been a failure, Nii-san,” Koji spits.  He sounds angry; Yuuri can hear it lacing his voice, like he’s choking trying to get the words out.  “No matter what you think of yourself, you’ve never been a failure to _me_.  You’ve hit some difficult obstacles, sure, but you are still the only male singles skater recognized by the JSF. Why would you throw that away?” He pulls away from Yuuri, and it’s shocking, the fact that he’s putting distance between them.  “Have you told Victor?”

Yuuri hesitates.  “No.”

“What? Don’t you think he has the right to know?”

Yuuri was afraid of this; he feels like his head is spinning, that nothing makes sense suddenly.  It made sense earlier, when he made his decision, but now that Koji is throwing all kinds of emotion at him it’s suddenly difficult to think.  “Koji, I don’t know how long Victor is going to be around.  I can’t hold him back from skating competitively forever.  Don’t you see that?”

“So you’ll retire instead, to allow him to return to the ice?” Koji replies flatly, intuitively seeing straight to heart of the matter.  “Have you asked him what he wants?”

Yuuri presses his lips in a hard line.  Koji’s always been more volatile, more outwardly passionate, and Yuuri hates it when he knows he’s disappointing his twin.  He can feel tears welling at the corner of his eyes, and he fights to hide them.  “I won’t ruin his career, Koji,” he says, voice stuttering.  “I can’t do it.”

Koji looks horrified; he realizes that he’s upset Yuuri and he leans in, pulling Yuuri into the warmth of an embrace.  It’s a harsh hug, rough with emotion, and Yuuri folds into it, into his twin, seeking reassurance through touch.  Minutes pass; they both watch Maccachin on the beach.  He’s laying down now on the wet sand, happily chewing the stick into pieces.

“You need to talk to Victor, Nii-san,” Koji says finally.  “You can’t make this decision for him, you know.”  He reaches up and cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, stroking softly.  “I don’t think you should rush to make your decision yet, either.  _Please_.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to speak, and Koji tugs Yuuri’s hair with his fingers as if to say, _I’m not finished speaking yet_.  Yuuri subsides, waiting. 

“When I watched you skate Eros at Onsen on Ice, you shattered my expectations, Yuuri,” Koji says softly.  “I’ve never, ever, seen anyone skate like that.   Not even Victor – the man you look up to as a world-class skater, that is – not even he skates like that. The emotion you put into it, your drive to succeed even though you were terrified you were going to lose… your talent, you can’t throw that away, not now.  You have so much more to show the world, you know? You’re twenty-three, Nii-san.  Wasn’t that the age Victor started winning? I want to see you win, but I want to see you win more than just the GPF. I want to see you take on the world! I want to see you so laden down with golden hardware you can’t move.  What’s one gold medal when you can fight for them all?”

Yuuri laughs softly, and it breaks halfway through, turning into a sob.  Koji has always believed in him, almost to the point of blindness, and it breaks Yuuri’s heart.  He swallows; it feels like he has a stone stuck in his throat, it’s that hard to speak. “I don’t want to let Victor down, Koji.  That would kill me.  What if I can’t do this?”

“What if you can?” Koji spits out.  “You don’t give yourself enough credit. Fight for what you want; take it with both hands and hold onto it.”

“You make it sound easy.”

Koji snorts.  “I never said that.  Sometimes getting what you want _isn’t_ easy, but that makes it all the more worthwhile when you do.  Your career is worth holding onto, Yuuri.  _Please_ think about it before you make a final decision.”

Maybe Koji has a point.  Maybe he should at least wait until the season’s underway before he decides what he’s going to do, he thinks.  “Okay,” he says eventually, muttering into Koji’s shoulder.  “I’ll think about it.”

Koji slumps a little, his body going lax with relief, probably.  “Thank you, Nii-san.”  He squeezes, pulling Yuuri in tighter.  His fingers draw soothing patterns over the back of Yuuri’s shirt, damp with sweat, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

They sit there for a long while, neither talking, simply taking comfort from being with each other, drawing strength from each other.  Maccachin systematically finishes destroying his stick before trotting back up the beach and coming to sit at Yuuri’s feet.  He licks Yuuri’s knee, and Yuuri can’t help but smile, reaching out to tousle Maccachin’s fur.  “You’re filthy, Maccachin,” Yuuri says.  “Victor is going to throw a fit when he sees the state you’re in.”  Maccachin makes a _woofing_ sound, as if he’s laughing, and then stands up and shakes himself.

Yuuri scuttles backward, faster than Koji, who gets the brunt of the mud and water Maccachin shakes off, but still, it’s enough to decorate both of them. 

“Oh my god!” Koji shouts. Humor colors his voice; he’s laughing even as he’s trying to brush himself off.  He turns around, spies Yuuri and then starts laughing harder. 

“What?” Yuuri says.

“You’ve got mud on your cheek,” Koji cackles, “and all down your neck. You look ridiculous.”

“At least I don’t have it in my hair,” Yuuri points out, watching as Koji reaches up and makes a face.  Yuuri feels the world equalize a little as Koji laughs.  If there’s one thing Yuuri can’t handle, it’s seeing Koji upset.  He bites his lip. Koji’s right; he needs to think through his decision to retire a little before he brings it up with Victor.

“Let’s take Maccachin home and give him a bath,” Koji says.  “Before Victor finds out.”

“You make it sound like it’s our fault,” Yuuri responds.  “But yes, we should clean him up, before Victor sees him.”

“Before Victor sees what?” 

Both twins freeze at the sound of that familiar voice.  Yuuri spins around at the same time Koji does.  Victor is standing on the beachhead, hands in the pockets of his shorts, watching both twins with a grin on his face.  “Wow,” he says, face alight with glee.  “What happened to you two?”

Maccachin barks and throws himself at Victor, muddy paws and wet fur and everything.  Yuuri watches as Victor wheels backward, hands out, a horrified look on his face.  Still, he’s unable to prevent Maccachin from covering him in wet sand and sea water.

“It’s amazing how quickly you can go from well-put together and immaculate to looking like something the dog dragged home, Victor,” Koji drawls.

“I could say the same,” Victor responds with a raised eyebrow.  The humor is evident in his eyes, sparking with delight at both twins.

Yuuri clears his throat, looks up at Victor.  Sometimes Victor is so beautiful it hurts, he thinks.  Even mussed and dirty, he’s something to behold, all light and life. Yuuri doesn’t want to let him go.  Koji seems to pick up on Yuuri’s mood, steps close to Yuuri and threads his fingers through Yuuri’s, squeezing.  The gesture grounds Yuuri, and he gives Koji a grateful look before he fixes his attention back on Victor.

“There’s some showers at the other end of the beach – “

“—if you can keep up with us,” Koji finishes.  “Race you to the end, Victor?”

Victor laughs delightedly.  “Just try me. Lead the way.”

Yuuri releases Koji’s hand and turns on his heel.  He starts jogging and, when he looks over his shoulder, Koji’s close behind him, Victor bringing up the rear.  Maccachin tears off again, overtaking them all, and Yuuri speeds up, until he’s in a flat out run toward the showers.  He feels someone grab at his shirt, and he laughs, dodging to the side, only to encounter Victor, who has him hemmed in.  He weaves to the side, and Koji laughs; Victor joins in.

Yuuri doesn’t want the summer to end.  He’s here now, but he already misses it.  It’s a weird sensation, being sad over something you’re still doing.  He feels a touch on his waist, under his shirt, as someone grabs at him, and he twists, running backward for a moment, watching Koji and Victor as they tease each other, then switch their gazes to him.

“Run, Yuuri!” Victor says with a laugh.  “If I catch you, I’m not responsible for what I might do.”

Yuuri feels a hard jolt of excitement pull at him, and he laughs breathlessly.  “I can outrun both of you,” he says.  “If I wanted to.”  Yuuri knows then that he’ll let them catch him; he wants to feel both their hard bodies against his, whether they’re all muddy, or wet from the clean water of the showers.  He doesn’t care; he simply wants.  And that’s all that matters right now, he thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 2016**

Koji’s just finishing dinner in the private family room, so he decides to switch on the television and see if he can see anything about the Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu Regionals.  It’s been a busy week, and _Yu-topia_ has to stay running, so Koji had offered to stay home rather than go with Victor to watch Yuuri skate his short program in Okayama.  He’s done a deal with Mari-nee, however, and has plans to go down for the free skate on Saturday; he’ll catch an early train to be there in time.  If he’s honest, he’s gutted he can’t go today; Yuuri’s been working himself to the bone in preparation for this, and Koji wants to support him. 

He flips through two or three local television stations before he finds someone covering the event.  What he sees makes him raise an eyebrow.  They’re running the same few seconds in repeat, and it’s not clips of the short programs, either; it’s something far more interesting. 

As usual, Victor seems to have made headlines, and not because of the skating.  Koji tunes out the announcer because what he’s watching is _priceless_ and he’d rather concentrate on what he’s seeing rather than the speculation attached to it.  He watches as they run the clip again; Yuuri at the edge of the ice, Victor leaning on the boards.  The clip has to be just before Yuuri’s skate, he decides; Yuuri looks pensive, closed off, clearly anxious to Koji’s eyes, because he knows his twin and he knows what his own, identical face looks like when he’s feeling the same way.  He can see Victor saying something to Yuuri, but his words aren’t clear; then Yuuri turns around and, suddenly, he’s enveloped in a hug from behind. Victor leans right into Yuuri’s space, his lips a breath away from Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s expression is classic; shock and embarrassment war across his face, and then Victor gets that private, sensual look on his and whispers something in his ear and Yuuri blushes.  It’s wonderful; Koji can’t help but grin, because Victor seems to be able to completely undo Yuuri in seconds, simply with words.  Koji wonders what the hell Victor could have possibly said to bring out that blush but, regardless, whatever it was, it worked.  Yuuri gets easily embarrassed, true, but it tends to be situational.  Because he also knows that, less than twenty-four hours ago, Yuuri had Victor's cock down his throat, swallowing his come like it was nectar of the gods.

Anyway, Koji’s pretty damn sure half the internet is going to explode over this one, and he can’t wait to check the forums and the fan sites to see what the rumour mill is saying.

Finally, they stop spooling clips of The Blush and get back on track with footage of the other skaters, followed by Yuuri’s short program.  Koji can never get enough of watching Yuuri skate to Eros; his body flows, fluid like water, sharp like ice, all sensual curves.  It’s a dance of seduction, aimed at one person – Victor – and if the audience can’t recognize that for what it is, most of them must be dead below the waist or completely clueless, Koji thinks.

Koji’s eyes widen during the next clip; Moroka-san is interviewing Yuuri and Victor after the short program, and Yuuri’s running through his usual ‘ _I’m going to do my best in the free skate_ ’ speech when there’s movement behind him and, suddenly, there’s Minami Kenjiro, who placed third in Juniors at last year’s Nationals and is Yuuri’s long time, long-suffering fanboy.  In fact, it appears that he’s taken his fanboy obsession to the next level, because he’s wearing a perfect copy of Yuuri’s costume from his ill-fated Lohengrin program a few years back when Yuuri was skating in Juniors.  _Wow_.

“Oh, _shiiiit_ ,” breathes Koji.  Because, suddenly, Moroka-san is going apeshit with glee while Minami basically calls Yuuri out on the spot – on live TV no less – and challenges him to do his best during the free skate.

Yuuri looks like he’s eaten half a pound of lemons, and Victor looks predictably clueless because everyone is speaking Japanese suddenly and he has no idea what’s going on. 

All in all, Koji thinks, it’s a train wreck but, oh god, it’s a glorious one.  With a grin, he switches off the television.  He’s going up to his room to grab his phone, and then he’s going to spend some time surfing the internet and checking on the speculation while he waits for Yuuri to call him.  He can’t wait to get Yuuri’s side of things, and find out exactly what it was that Victor whispered in his ear before the short program.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji flops onto his bed and picks up his phone; it’s finished charging, finally.  He bites his lip for a moment, thinking, and then he starts surfing.  The internet is predictable, it’s been approximately half an hour since the show-down between Yuuri and Minami, and about an hour and a half since Yuuri’s Eros skate.  If Koji thought the internet had been obsessed after Onsen on Ice, he couldn’t have been more wrong.  This is the first time that Yuuri’s skated Eros in an official competition, and add Victor’s pre-skate hug to that and people have gone crazy.  Speculation is rife; what was Victor saying? Why did Yuuri blush? Is there more to the coach/skater relationship than meets the eye? Are they fucking? There are lots of close-up screencaps of Yuuri’s face, sultry and suggestive, staring Victor down from the center of the ice, and of Victor’s expression straight afterward. Some people have already posted meta; others have managed to rip out quick doodles in record time and post those.  It’s only a matter of time before there’s proper artwork and fanfic, Koji thinks.  He can’t wait to see the results of _that_.

His phone trills at him; loud and jarring.  He’s got an incoming video call from Victor, which is really odd, because he’s expecting Yuuri to phone him.  _Fuck_ , he thinks, _has something happened?_   For a moment, he stares blindly at the phone, panic coursing through his body, before he gives himself a mental shake and accepts the call.

“Victor, is everything okay?” he stutters out.

“Everything’s fine.”  Yuuri’s face fills most of the screen, and he sounds out of breath.  He appears to be walking quickly, and from what Koji can see of the background behind him, they’re still in Okayama Arena. 

“Nii-san? What’s going on?”

Yuuri’s hair is swept back off his forehead, but he has his glasses on so he can see.  He’s still in his warmup jacket, and Koji can see the collar of his Eros outfit underneath.  Yuuri’s got that super-determined look on his face, but there’s something else hidden below that expression; he looks a little pissed off, but the raw sensuality written on his features is something Koji’s only just beginning to recognize.  It’s a new thing; something Victor’s brought out of him in the last month or so, and it’s like waking a sleeping lion: highly dangerous but exciting, nonetheless.

“Yuuri? Where’s Victor?”

Yuuri turns the phone just a little so that Koji can see Victor, walking next to Yuuri.  He looks a little shell-shocked, like he’s just as confused as Koji.  Koji hears a door open and slam shut, and then Yuuri turns the screen back to his face.  “Victor, in. Now.”  The screen flips as it auto-rotates, and Koji spends a few seconds blinking, trying to figure out exactly just what the fuck Yuuri is doing.  The noise of the crowds from outside is muffled now: the sounds from Yuuri’s end of the call echo strangely like they are in an enclosed area.  The phone auto-rotates again, trying to keep up with Yuuri’s actions, and then the screen is blocked by Yuuri’s hand and arm.  There’s the sound of something being set down, and things normalize. 

Koji realizes that Yuuri and Victor are in a bathroom somewhere; actually, they’re in a bathroom _stall_.  All the auto-rotating was due to Yuuri shutting the stall door and then propping Victor’s phone on something; probably the top of the toilet paper dispenser if Koji’s going to make an educated guess based on his view.  Now that he can see better, he can see Victor and Yuuri from the waist up, along with a good portion of the stall.  He watches as Yuuri backs Victor against the opposite wall, hands on either side of his shoulders, trapping him in place. 

Yuuri stares back at the phone; at Koji.  His mouth is set in a firm line and, yes, he’s clearly annoyed.  “Victor seems to think that my performance was _sloppy_ ,” Yuuri bites out, “and that I should adjust my free skate on Saturday; that I should remove most of my quads and focus on performance because apparently I have trouble landing jumps, even in practice.”

“Yuuri, we have all season to adjust your program,” Victor explains.  He sounds confused, like he’s not sure why Yuuri has taken offence.

“That is not the issue,” Yuuri says, leaning into Victor’s space.  “You took me to task publicly, in front of everyone.  You stripped away my dignity, like I was a naughty child.  You could have waited until we were in private, Victor.”

_Ah_ , Koji thinks in sudden understanding.  _This is Yuuri’s way of showing Victor up._   He’s returning the favour, scolding Victor in front of the one other person who means something to him: Koji.  “To be fair, your delivery does occasionally suck, Victor,” Koji points out.

Victor looks toward the phone; he looks shocked, surprised.  A flush spreads across his cheekbones and, for a moment, Victor looks vulnerable.  Koji didn’t realize that either of them had enough power over Victor to do that; to strip him bare like this.  It makes him wonder exactly what Victor feels for both of them; what he –

Yuuri leans forward, grabs Victor by the tie, wraps it around his hand and _yanks,_ hard.  He captures Victor’s mouth in a hard kiss.  Victor makes a little sound of surprise; a half-bitten off moan that echoes in the tiled stall.  Yuuri’s thorough, but he doesn’t touch Victor other than to kiss him.  He pulls back slowly, fixes Victor with a look steamy enough to melt glass.  Koji can feel the tension through the phone, and he realizes that his own mouth has dropped open in surprise. 

“Take your overcoat off, Victor,” Yuuri says.  It’s not a request; Yuuri’s voice is laced with desire, hard and sharp.

Victor’s eyes snap toward the phone. He can probably see Koji’s expression there; a little shocked.  They stare at each other through the phone for a few moments, and then Victor takes a shuddering breath, exhales, and slides his gaze back to Yuuri.  Slowly, he shrugs the coat from his shoulders, and Yuuri steps back enough to give him room to take it off.  “Drop it on the floor,” Yuuri breathes out, voice softer now that he can see that Victor’s going to comply.

Victor holds the heavy black coat in one hand; he reaches out and lets go, the fabric sliding through his fingers as it drops to the floor.  Koji can feel the tension ratchet upward and, suddenly, he feels like he can’t breathe. He can’t imagine what it feels like to be there; he’s already half hard, anticipation eating at him, and he palms himself through his jeans, trying to take the edge off of what is rapidly becoming one hell of an erection.  For a moment, Koji thinks that Yuuri’s going to make Victor drop to his knees, just to prove a point, but he’s wrong.  Yuuri’s in full-on Eros mode with something to prove, although Koji’s not exactly sure what is going through his twin’s head right now.

“Undo your waistcoat,” Yuuri directs.  Victor complies, his long, elegant fingers pushing at the buttons until the waistcoat hangs open, revealing his white dress shirt beneath.  “And your pants.”

Victor’s eyes are wide still, his cheekbones flushed.  His mouth is slightly parted, and his gaze keeps flickering back to Koji – to the phone – and then back to Yuuri.  It’s like he’s looking for something, some kind of reassurance.

“Nii-san,” Koji breathes out. “What are you – “

“Undo your pants, Victor.”

Victor slides his hand lower, watching Yuuri the whole while.  Koji can’t see below Victor’s waist, but he can hear the sound of the buckle as it jangles, and then the sound of Victor’s zipper being lowered.  Victor’s breathing hard now, and Koji sees him move his hand, as if he’s going to touch himself.

“No, Victor.” Yuuri leans back in, kisses Victor again, licking into his mouth until Victor’s head rests against the wall of the stall.  Yuuri still hasn’t touched Victor with anything other than his mouth; he’s purposely withholding himself from Victor, denying him his touch.  Koji thinks that Victor might have created a monster, because Koji’s never seen Yuuri enact this kind of power play before.  It’s damn sexy, and Koji’s hard as a rock now.  He undoes his zipper, sighing slightly at the release from the restriction of his jeans.

Koji’s sigh seems to draw Yuuri’s attention; he glances back at the phone, a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.  _Oh_ , Koji thinks.  _Ohhh._

Yuuri leans back into Victor’s space; says, “Lift your shirt up, Victor; I want you to look.  Watch me; _only_ me.”  Then he drops to his knees, off-screen and onto Victor’s coat.

Koji can’t see a damn thing, but he doesn’t need to.  He can see Victor’s face, the lines of his body, and that’s more than enough for Koji to figure out what Yuuri’s doing.

“ _Fuck_ , Yuuri,” Victor breaths out, his head falling back, eyes closing.  His back arches further, and he releases a broken moan that echoes in the enclosed space.  Yuuri’s not taking this slow it appears; Victor’s hips jerk forward and he lets out a shuddering breath.  He seems unsure what to do with his hands; in the end, he fists one into his shirt hem, lifting it as he looks down to watch Yuuri take him in, in the process revealing his taut stomach muscles to Koji’s appreciative gaze.

Koji can hear the wet sounds Yuuri’s mouth makes around Victor’s cock; the little noises of enjoyment he makes.  Koji can’t help himself; he licks his palm and wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking firmly from root to tip, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke.  He pushes his hips into his fist, watching as Victor does the same into Yuuri’s mouth.  Victor’s stomach muscles contract with every thrust, his chest is heaving with laboured breath, and he’s beautiful to watch as he comes apart.  Yuuri’s denying Victor his hands, his touch, but he’s obviously letting Victor fuck his mouth.  Koji would give anything to watch that, but he can’t see below Victor’s waist, can’t see what Yuuri’s doing. It’s maddening and oh so fucking sexy.

“Yuuri.”  Victor’s unravelling now; he glances at the phone screen and Koji, then back down to watch Yuuri.  “God, _Yuuri_ , please touch me.”

Yuuri doesn’t reply; he’s using Victor, making a point.  Victor arches hard, his back bending as he lets out a gasp he can’t muffle, and Koji wonders what Yuuri’s doing now.  He feels a sharp stab of lust as he watches Victor, watches his face, the way his body reacts to Yuuri’s actions. 

“Victor.”  The name slips past Koji’s lips before he can stop himself; he watches as Victor turns his head, stares into the phone.  Victor bites his bottom lip, his gaze heavy and sensual.

That must have gotten Yuuri’s attention, because Koji hears him say, “Victor. I told you _not_ to take your eyes off of me.”

Victor blinks, like he’s trying to focus through the overload of sensation, and then he looks back down at Yuuri, fingers tightening in his shirt.

“Fuck my mouth, Victor,” Yuuri commands. “Use me.”

_Jesus_ , Koji thinks.  He rolls his hips, tightening his grip around his cock, because he wants it rough, wants to come hard and fast.  He can see the lines of Victor’s body tightening, the way his breath is racing, harsh pants for air as he exhales.  He’s doing as Yuuri asked, using him, taking from Yuuri at the same time Yuuri is denying him. 

Victor comes, biting at his lip in an effort not to make too much noise, hips jerking forward as his back bows.  His expression is unreadable, hidden beneath the curtain of his hair, but his body speaks for him.  Koji jacks himself off fast, racing to the finish line, moments behind Victor.  His orgasm rocks through him, sharp and shocking in its intensity.  Koji’s in his room and he doesn’t have to be quiet, so he’s not.  The sound he makes when he comes is animalistic and raw, loud, and he can hear Victor moan in acknowledgement.

When Koji’s able to focus again, he can see Victor slumped against the wall.  He watches as Yuuri climbs to his feet, turns to face Koji.  He swipes at the corner of his mouth and licks his lips.  Yuuri’s eyes are alight with hunger and excitement and he fixes Koji with a heated stare that makes Koji’s cock twitch even though he’s just come.  “Get down here, Koji,” Yuuri commands. 

“Fuck, Nii-san,” Koji breathes out.  He pushes his fringe back from his forehead.  His hair is damp with sweat, his heart still racing.  He feels wrung out in the best possible way and totally disinclined to move.

Yuuri turns to Victor, leans in and, this time, offers him a gentle, searching kiss.  Only now, he slides his hand through Victor’s hair and Victor moans, acknowledging the touch at last for what it is.  Yuuri’s worked through his disapproval, although even Koji has to admit it’s a novel, new way to do so.  Victor wraps both arms around Yuuri and pulls him close, until they’re pressed against each other. 

“Yuuri, what about you?” Victor asks softly, placing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Later,” Yuuri says.  He sounds more relaxed, although his voice is rough from taking Victor’s cock in so deep.  “If Koji leaves now he can meet us at the hotel later.”

Koji’s unable to resist the pull of both of them working together; Victor mussed and wrung-out, Yuuri riding the high of competition and dominating Victor.  He lets out a small moan that sounds more like a whine, and pulls himself into an upright position on the bed.

“Fine,” he mutters.  “You’ll owe me, both of you.  Now I have to come up with a creative explanation for Mari-nee as to why I’m leaving tonight and not tomorrow.”

Yuuri smirks. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.  See you soon, yes?”

Koji nods.  He glances at Victor for reassurance.  Despite the power play, Victor looks pleased, calm even.  “Don’t be long, Koji,” Victor says with a smile.

“Okay, okay, I’m packing a bag now.  Text me your room number.”

Yuuri nods and moves forward to grab his phone from where it’s been sitting.  The auto-rotate feature goes into fits again as Yuuri retrieves it and then he can see his twin properly again.  As soon as the call is disconnected, there’s a ping as Yuuri texts him their room number.  Koji sighs, shifts until he’s sitting at the end of the bed.  This weekend has turned out to be explosive, he thinks, and this is only the Regionals.  He can’t even begin to imagine what the Cup of China is going to be like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor feels wrung out.  It’s been a… _complicated_ weekend so far, to put it mildly.  While he’d been party to Yuuri’s minor meltdown before at Onsen on Ice, it doesn’t even compare to his mood swings during the Regionals.  Victor knows that Yuuri is trying to find an even keel, to settle back into competition after last year’s failure, but he still finds it hard to predict what Yuuri is going to do next.  It should be simple; coach and skater show up at the rink, skater practices, go out, skates the program, they discuss the results and then do it all again for the free skate the next day.  Instead, Yuuri’s fighting himself _and_ Victor.  Not in the sense of a shouting match type of fighting but, emotionally, he’s all over the place.  One moment he’s calm and collected, the next doubting himself and Victor’s advice.  Yuuri’s Eros skate yesterday was incredible to watch, but it was clear that he was anxious, focused to a point where he forcefully shut the world out. Victor’s advice fell on deaf ears, and yes, in retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have taken Yuuri to task publicly after his skate, but Victor is beyond passionate about both Yuuri and his skating.  He wants to see Yuuri succeed with every fibre of his being.

As for what happened after, in the bathroom, well… Victor’s head is still spinning over that.  It was one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life; he had no idea that Yuuri had such a dominating side to him.  Victor’s not afraid to admit that it literally and figuratively blew his mind, and having Koji watching as well was the icing on the cake.  Victor wonders if Koji’s hiding the same kind of dominance, because fuck, that would be delicious.  Victor’s going to be having fantasies for years thinking about the both of them taking him apart and hell, if he can figure out to orchestrate it, he’s more than ready for it. 

By the time Koji had shown up it was almost midnight and, by the time they’d fallen asleep, it was close to two.  Victor’s never been more glad that the free skate doesn’t start until six in the evening, allowing them to sleep in longer than they normally would on a competition weekend.  The dominant Yuuri of last night has gone, replaced once again with the closed-off version, the one that Victor worries he can’t reach. 

Yuuri’s currently in the shower, and Koji’s still lying in bed, watching as Victor potters around, collecting the things they’d need to take to the arena.

“Victor, you’re pacing,” Koji points out.  He shifts, raising himself up on one elbow.  He’s naked under the sheets, and they slide down his defined abs to pool loosely on his hipbones.  Victor has to drag his gaze back upward to Koji’s face, but it’s difficult.  The memory of last night is still fresh in Victor’s mind.  Koji smirks, as if he can read Victor like a book, knows what he’s thinking.

Victor sits down on the bed, next to Koji, and slides his hand up Koji’s flank, admiring his smooth, bed-warm skin.  He watches as Koji takes a deep breath, exhaling, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.  “Koji,” Victor begins, unsure where to start.  “Is Yuuri usually like this before a competition?”

Koji appears to consider the question.  “You mean closed off, distant?”

“Yes.  Anxious.” Victor nods.

“It’s his way of coping,” Koji says, clearly considering his words carefully.  “At last year’s GPF, he felt he failed. Not only did he believe he failed, but that he also failed his expectations toward you.”

“Me?” Victor is taken aback; the comment makes no sense.

“Yuuri’s always put you on a pedestal, Victor, you must realize that.”

Victor nods slowly.  This is similar to what Minako had told him, during their chat, he realizes.

“I think that Yuuri’s worried he’s going to fail you, now,” Koji continues.  “This is his first competition since last year’s Nationals and, on top of that, he has to face Minami Kenjiro, who beat him then.  The other competitors he’s going to face today are younger than he is, and I think he feels that.”

“Yuuri’s only twenty-three,” Victor points out.  He traces a path down Koji’s abs with his fingers.  It’s a mindless gesture, not designed to arouse, he’s simply touching.

Koji grabs at Victor’s hand, trapping his fingers and stilling his movements.  He sits up fully, pulls Victor in for a gentle kiss.  “My advice is to support him, Victor; don’t push him too hard.  He needs to adjust to competition again, to realize he has the skill to succeed.  Be gentle with him, okay?”

Victor nods; it feels like a warning, but he’s not sure why.  He hears the bathroom door open and Yuuri steps out.  He’s got his hair slicked back and he looks gorgeous; sleek and feline, even if he’s only wearing a towel around his hips.  Victor can feel his mouth watering; even after last night’s exertions, he stills want to pull Yuuri forward and lick the water droplets from his skin, kiss him senseless until he becomes the soft, breathless creature he’s used to, rather than this hard, determined individual he’s not sure he can reach with words and touch alone.

He watches as Yuuri pulls on his dance belt, and then the pants for his costume.  He pauses, looks up to see both Victor and Koji watching him.  He blinks, then a faint blush colors his cheekbones.  That warms Victor, because it reminds him that Yuuri’s still there, beneath the thin veneer he’s erected around himself.  He can still blush; he’s human. 

“Gah, you two are killing me,” Koji says, flopping back onto the bed and breaking the tension.  “Nii-san, please, relax a little.  Victor’s going to break if you don’t and I can’t cope with that.”

“We have to get down to the arena,” Yuuri points out.  “Victor, are you getting dressed?”

Victor pushes off the bed, walks toward Yuuri and leans in for a kiss.  Yuuri returns it, and Victor feels giddy relief course through him, because he can admit he wasn’t sure if Yuuri was going to turn away.  “I’ll be ready shortly,” he says, moving toward the bathroom.

Maybe it’s for the best, he thinks as he turns on the water, letting it heat up before he showers.  Koji knows Yuuri, knows how to pull him out of a funk, so he takes his time getting ready, allowing them time to themselves. 

It’s going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is one of those times that Koji can’t decide whether Victor is truly a completely oblivious, yet lovable, airhead or if he’s the mastermind behind some grand Machiavellian plan to rule the world through unexpected public displays of affection.  Yuuri’s clearly the sidekick, dragged into each display unwittingly, although he’s pushing Victor away less often.  That, or he’s just getting used to it – one of the two – and Koji can’t make up his mind which one it is yet.  Koji adores Victor, loves Yuuri, and thinks the entire thing is ridiculously hilarious. 

Take now for instance.  Yesterday, before the short program, it was The Hug, and today… today’s offering that’s up for public consumption is The Lip Balm Incident.  Koji’s wearing his usual mask, wedged against the back wall so that he’s not noticed, when Minami Kenjiro walks past him, heading toward the area where the skaters are warming up and waiting to take their turn on ice.  Yuuri’s skating last since he placed first yesterday, and Victor is fussing with Yuuri’s new free skate outfit.  It’s not actually new; Yuuri tells him that, apparently, Victor skated in it one season a few years back, and that it’s been adjusted to fit him for this season.  It’s actually fucking sexy as all get-out, because, from a distance, it looks staid and somber, dark colors and reminiscent of a business suit but, when Yuuri turns around… _wow_.  There’s a back panel made of black mesh, decorated with rhinestones and, when you get up close, you can see the rippling muscles of Yuuri’s back through the mesh.  And that’s not even getting into the fact that the back tails of the coat are cut to show off Yuuri’s muscular ass, to frame it like it’s an invitation to touch.  Koji’s actually made a mental note to look Victor up on the internet and see if he can find a picture of him wearing it too, because, _oh my god_ , that would give him jerking-off material for months to come, he thinks.

Victor finishes fussing with the outfit and then pulls a small pot out of his pocket.  He leans forward, says something, and then dips his finger in the pot, smearing the lip balm over Yuuri’s lips.  Yuuri is unresisting, passive, but he doesn’t pull away.  Koji grins behind the mask, because Minami has seen the entire exchange, up close and personal.  When Victor leans in for a hug with Yuuri, it’s the final straw for Minami.  The poor boy looks like he’s going into a fanboy fit, all vibrating energy, eyes wide like he can’t believe what he’s witnessing.  Koji laughs quietly to himself, because this is _classic_ Victor, and what makes it all the more precious is that Yuuri doesn’t even really react, other than to return the hug. 

The announcer introduces Yuuri, and he pulls back from Victor, stepping onto the ice.  The crowd quiets down, and Koji risks pushing his way to the boards so that he can watch better.  Koji’s heard the music before; he’s seen Yuuri skate sections of the program during the odd time he’s dropped by practice to watch.  But he’s never seen the whole thing in its entirety.  Yuuri had explained to him that this program was about his love; his realization that it is around him, all the various forms of love he’s experienced.  The program tells a story, introduces each form to the watching crowd.  Koji’s not great at dance interpretation, but he can appreciate each move that his twin makes, his graceful gestures.  That is what tells Koji his story, and there is _nothing_ more familiar to Koji than Yuuri’s body, since it’s identical to his own.

What does make Koji surprised is that small smile that Yuuri makes part way through the program.  Koji’s never seen Yuuri smile during a performance; his face is either blank, or to Koji’s familiar eyes, laced with nervous, anxious energy.  That his twin is smiling is… incredible. Heart-warming.  Beautiful.  Only one thing has changed, and that is the introduction of Victor into Yuuri’s life.  Yuuri may not realize it, but Victor has changed him, and that floors Koji.

Yuuri’s skating is not perfect, not by any means; it has an edge to it, a little hectic, as if Yuuri’s holding on through sheer will alone, and his body is dragging him along for the ride.  By all rights Yuuri should look uncoordinated, sloppy. But in reality, it’s the reverse; that manic edge to his performance only takes the audience’s collective breath away, makes him more stunning to watch. 

And then Yuuri goes face-first into the boards.

Koji’s familiar with how that goes, how much that fucking hurts, because he’s been in a fair number of fights on ice back in Detroit.  His heart stutters in his chest and, for a split second, he’s ready to run for the gate, out onto the ice.  Yuuri hasn’t quit, however; he’s still skating, finishing up his routine.  Even in the final pose, he’s gasping for breath while blood courses out of his nose, but he looks triumphant, on a high, victorious.

He skates toward Victor, who’s holding out his arms for a hug, and well… what happens next when Victor steps to the side is also going to make the internet freak out.  Koji’s absolutely going to have words with Victor over this one, he thinks.  As soon as Yuuri’s scores come in, anyway.

Yuuri blows his personal best out of the water and, apparently, word has it that, while it doesn’t count as an official record, if it had, Yuuri’s free skate would have scored in the top ten in the world.

Koji’s never been so proud of his brother, ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I won.  Koji, I can’t believe it; I actually came in first.”

Yuuri’s voice is muffled.  Koji’s in the bathroom, just off to the side of the rink, with Yuuri and Victor.  He’s currently holding Yuuri’s head forward over the sink, a wet towel pressed to his brother’s forehead while he tries to ease the ache that Yuuri’s no doubt experiencing. 

“You did,” he says, leaning over so Yuuri can hear him over the running water, “and I’ve never been more proud of you, Nii-san.  Never.”

Yuuri gropes blindly for Koji’s hand, squeezing him, letting him know without words that he appreciates the support.  As Yuuri stands back up, Koji removes the towel and drops it to one side.  He reaches out, touches Yuuri under the chin, and checks for bruising.   “Nothing yet,” he says speculatively, “although, maybe tomorrow, you’re going to look really beaten up. That was one hell of a bounce you did off the boards.  For a moment, I thought you were actually playing for the Red Wings.”

Yuuri snorts, and then winces.  “Ow,” he mutters.

Once Koji is sure Yuuri is okay, he rounds on Victor.  “And _you_ ,” he says loudly, pointing, “what the hell were you thinking?”

Victor looks surprised at the sudden change in Koji’s tone.  “You’ll have to be more specific,” Victor says.  He’s still clutching his Maccachin tissue holder and, for the moment, Koji wants to rip it from his fingers.  He’d feel guilty though, because he likes Maccachin.

“Letting Yuuri drop to the floor after initiating that hug,” Koji hisses.  “You do realize he’d just bounced his head off the fucking boards, right?”

“Koji,” Yuuri says.  He sounds worn out.  “Let it go.  I had fun, despite the head bounce. Victor’s not to blame.”

“No,” Koji replies, “he’s not to blame for that.  He’s to blame for dropping you on your head while you were bleeding and, possibly, concussed. I don’t care who you are, Victor Nikiforov, or how much your designer suit cost, but you do not drop my brother on his head again, yes?”

“Yes.” Victor sounds a bit like he’s swallowed a lemon.  Whole.

“Gah, I am totally not letting you fuck me in the ass again until you’ve apologized properly.”  On some level, Koji is aware of the sound of a door opening.  He’s also aware of Victor’s face going blank in a remarkably short period of time, and of Yuuri making a little bitten off whimper.  “There’s someone behind me, isn’t there?” Koji states.

He turns around slowly, only to find Minami Kenjiro standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the door swinging shut slowly behind him.  He looks just a little bit wide-eyed.  At first, Koji thinks it’s probably because of what he’s just said, until he realizes that, earlier, he’d pulled his mask down so he could assist Yuuri.  _Oh shit._

“Y-yuuri-kun,” Minami stutters out.  He’s blushing like crazy, looking rapidly from side to side, first to Yuuri, then Koji and, for probably the first time in history, nobody is taking any notice of Victor at all.

Yuuri peels both twists of tissue paper out of his nostrils, drops them in the trash, and then says, “Minami Kenjiro, please meet my brother, Katsuki Koji.  You’ve met Victor.”

Koji offers a short bow, and Minami does the same. Minami pops back up from his bow, clasps his hands together, and lets out a little shriek.  “Oh my god, Yuuri-kun!” He takes a couple of steps forward, until he’s blinking up at Koji.  “Wow, you guys are identical! How did I not know about this?!! This changes everything!”

Koji is not sure what Minami means, but he needs to stop this now, before it goes any further.  “Minami, you can’t tell anyone,” he says seriously.  “Now is not the time to detract from Yuuri’s skating season with a revelation like this, yes? Can you keep this under wraps for a while, please?”

Minami pauses, and then nods.  “Wow,” he says again.  “I – I have so much to ask you both! Do you think alike? Do you do the same things? Do you like Katsudon, Koji?”

Victor makes a small choking sound in the background, and all three turn around to stare at him.  Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and Victor smirks, but doesn’t say anything further. 

“We need to talk properly,” Minami says, “but my coach is waiting.  God, this is so exciting! I promise not to say anything.”

“Thank you.” Koji pulls up his mask, just in case anyone else decides to walk in unannounced.  After all, it is a public bathroom, emphasis on the word _public_.

Minami offers another bow, waves, and leaves, clearly forgetting to do what he came in to do.  Koji sighs, but then he sees Yuuri’s face.  Yuuri’s eyes are still alight; he’s happy with his win, and pretty much nothing is going to detract from that, not even Victor doing an evasive side-step that almost landed him in hospital.  “I give up,” Koji mutters, raising an eyebrow at Victor.

“Sorry,” Victor says again.  At least he looks penitent, and Koji’s going to make sure he remains that way for a few days.

“Let’s find Takahashi and Minako, shall we?” Victor says.  “Then we can get a proper meal.  I think someone deserves some Katsudon.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide at the realization: he won. He can eat Katsudon for the first time in _months_. Then his face goes serious. “Ah, sorry, Victor, but I’d rather wait until we get home.  I want proper Katsudon, not the hotel version.”

“Anything you want, Yuuri,” Victor says with a grin.  He holds up the Maccachin tissue holder, waving it in front of him, making a little barking sound.

Koji can’t help it; he laughs.  Victor can be so hilarious sometimes; it’s hard to remain annoyed at him.  “Oh god, please, let’s leave.  Nii-san, pick somewhere to go to dinner, please.”

“I need to change first,” Yuuri says, gesturing at his costume.

“Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor for your forehead?” Victor asks. “I can get you one.”

“I’ll be fine.  I just want to eat, and then snuggle.  Yes?”

Koji likes the sound of that.  “Room service?” he suggests.  It sounds like the perfect way to end the weekend. 


	8. Shadow and Limelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tag alert! 
> 
> Also, I've tried to stay close to canon events for most of this, but beginning with the next chapter I'm going to start to move a couple of things around. I hope that you will continue to trust me on this! ;) 
> 
> Gah, I thought it would be hilarious to write drunk!Victor in the restaurant. I had NO idea it was going to take so long...!!! These chapters keep getting longer. *sighs*
> 
> Please, feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!

**Beijing, China – November, 2016**

“Oh my god, I should not have run my mouth off at the press conference,” Yuuri says with a sigh.  “What will people say if I lose now?”

Koji rests his hand on Yuuri’s thigh and squeezes, offering silent support.  They’re both sitting at the table in the restaurant near the hotel, watching Victor down a whole plateful of shrimp – that’s still twitching.  “You’re not having any?” Koji asks.

Yuuri shakes his head; raw food doesn’t agree with him, especially with competition nerves doing their best to ruin his appetite.  “You go ahead, though, if you want.”

Koji makes a face.  “Hm, no thanks.  That thing is still wriggling.”

Victor laughs fondly at them both and winks as he pops another shrimp in his mouth.  “All the more for me, then.”

Yuuri’s phone pings at him and he glances down.  “Oh, Phichit-kun is here!”

“Oh?” Koji grins; actually, it’s a little closer to a leer.  “Is he stopping by?” Koji manages to sound casual, but Yuuri still gives him a look.

“I’ll text him now,” he says, sending their location.

“Phichit – the Thai skater?” Victor asks.  He takes a sip of his sake.  “He’s the one who found your conservatory student, yes, Yuuri?”

“Right. We were rink mates for five years in Detroit, and we all roomed together as well.”

Victor pauses and looks like he’s thinking that through.  “All three of you? Together?”

“And Phichit’s hamsters,” Koji adds with a laugh.  “God, when those things got out you couldn’t find them for days. One of them used my text book as a nest.”

Yuuri laughs.  “I forgot about that.”

“Yuuri? Koji? Are you talking trash about my hamsters?”

Yuuri looks up to find Phichit standing there, smirking.  Koji, who’s closer to the end of the table and not hemmed in by the latticework partitions, leaps up and envelopes Phichit in a hug.  Victor raises an eyebrow; by now Yuuri thinks he’s probably used to Japanese reticence, especially in public, so he must realize its an unusual gesture.  Yuuri attempts to look innocent and slightly confused, but Victor’s clearly not having any of it.  Koji introduces Phichit formally, and then he slides back into the booth.  Yuuri makes room, until they’re all squashed in opposite Victor.

“So, Phichit,” Victor says slowly, “you don’t have any problems telling Yuuri and Koji apart?”  He puts down his chopsticks and pushes his plate to the side, like he wants to give the conversation his entire attention.

“No, can’t you?”  Phichit makes it sound like everyone should be able to do this immediately, and those that can’t are clearly idiots.

Victor looks upward, like he’s thinking hard. “Um, I can get it right about sixty-five percent of the time.”

“And half of that sixty-five percent is you guessing, Victor,” Yuuri points out.

Victor sips his sake nonchalantly.  “I’m getting better.”

“In fairness, we did live together for a long time,” Phichit points out.  “Victor’s still learning and it’s only been, what? Seven months?  Did they play the Twin Game on you yet?”

Victor flushes, just a little.  “Yes,” he says carefully.  “They did. With interesting results.”

Yuuri bites his lip and stares at Victor, daring him to say anything.  Victor, because he’s Victor, winks, and Phichit, because he’s Phichit, notices.  He looks from Victor to Koji, and then at Yuuri. “Oh my god,” he breathes, eyes going wide.  His expression changes from surprise to a shit-eating grin.  “Oh my god, this is so _awesome_!!”

For a moment, all Yuuri can think about is Koji’s comment about Phichit topping.  His brain makes a valiant effort to imagine it, but he can’t.  All he can see is the image of Victor laying under Koji, spread out and wanting, while Koji slides himself slowly into Victor’s unresisting, greedy body. Yuuri’s been starting to get curious recently; he wants to know what it feels like to have a hard cock inside him, to be fucked slowly.  Both Koji and Victor seem to enjoy it a lot; in fact, both of them seem to enjoy switching out depending on their moods at the time.  Yuuri’s always been more… cautious than Koji; he likes to think things through before he does them, whereas Koji likes to dive in, to try anything once.  But since things started to heat up between the three of them, Yuuri’s been thinking more about it.  One thing he does know is that he loves to suck Victor’s cock; he can never get enough of his taste, his scent, the way that Victor trembles beneath him.  The knowledge that it’s him taking Victor apart is heady.  He wants to try this, he decides suddenly.  Maybe, once the competition is over, he’ll give himself over to Victor and Koji and see what happens. 

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?” Yuuri realizes that he’s zoned out and gives himself a mental shake.  Phichit’s apparently been talking for a while, and he’s been sitting there, like an idiot, staring at him.  It’s then that Yuuri feels a foot slide across his calf and he stares at Victor, who’s smiling fondly at him from across the table, drink in hand.  The foot moves upward a little, toward his thigh, and Yuuri swallows.  Koji’s pressed close next to him, his hand resting on his other thigh, and he’s drawing lazy, soothing circles over the fabric of his jeans.  Suddenly, Yuuri feels a little… warm.    Okay, maybe a lot.

“Hey, Yuuri, can I invite Ciao Ciao?”  Phichit’s still grinning at him.  Either he’s unware of what’s going on under the table or, more likely, he’s very aware and is saving up the squealing for later.

When Phichit mentions Celestino, Yuuri feels like someone’s just chucked a proverbial bucket of icy water at him.  “Um,” he says.  “I suppose so?”  He’s not sure that he’s ready to see Celestino; talking to him on the phone during the summer was cathartic, but seeing him? He’s not sure about that yet.

Phichit takes his half-hearted comment as agreement, texting rapidly.

By the time Celestino shows up (“Ciao Ciao, Yuuri! Koji!”), Victor’s had at least a couple more drinks.  He looks loose, remarkably relaxed, Yuuri thinks, but half a bottle of alcohol will do that to anyone.  The only difference is that Victor can drink like a sailor.   Thank god the hotel is just across the street, because Yuuri can just imagine the trouble they’re going to have, manhandling Victor back to the room later.  At least Koji’s staying sober; the last thing Yuuri wants to deal with the day before his practice skate is two inebriated men with hangovers.

Koji spends a few minutes fucking with Celestino’s head while Yuuri moves alongside Victor on the other side of the table.  “No, Celestino-san, I’m Yuuri,” Koji says with a grin.

“No, he’s not,” Yuuri deadpans.  “Koji, get over to this side so Celestino can sit down.”

Koji obliges, moving so that Yuuri’s wedged in tight between him and Victor.  Despite protesting about eating live shrimp, somehow, Celestino decides it’s a good idea to try it.  Victor’s responsible for that, and the following shop talk about coaching.  After a half hour, Celestino starts to look a little green around the gills, and Victor starts singing and getting handsy.

“Koji, do something,” Yuuri hisses into Koji’s ear.  “This is getting out of hand and Victor is getting loud.”

Koji slides his arm around Yuuri and grins impishly.  He looks down, pointedly noting Victor’s hand, stroking slowly up Yuuri’s thigh. “Victor, sing something in Russian,” Koji suggests.

“I am going to kill you.”  Yuuri reaches down, removes Victor’s hand, and makes a face across the table at Phichit, who looks like he’s having the best time ever.  He’s snapping photos like crazy, although it doesn’t appear that he’s uploading any at the moment.

At that point, Celestino drops his head on the table and passes out. “Celestino! Keep it together!” Phichit cries, taking a picture.

Yuuri notices that the staff are starting to look concerned, and the language barrier is clearly becoming a problem.  “Phichit, can you speak Chinese?”

Phichit puts down his phone, having finished tagging Celestino with #drunkskatingcoach and #cupofchina2016.  He hits the post button. “Nope.  I could text Guang-hong if you like? Why?”

Yuuri bites his lip and weighs up the pros and cons of other people finding out about Koji, compared to having someone who can actually speak the local language.  “I’m worried that we’re going to get kicked out soon.”

Phichit nods.  “Leave it to me.  I’ll track him down.”  Phichit starts texting again and Yuuri slumps back against Koji and tries to process how the hell the evening devolved into such a circus.

“Heyyyyy, Banquet-chan!” Victor leans into Yuuri’s space, hot breath spilling over Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver.

“ _Banquet-chan_?!” Koji barks out, laughing.  “Victor, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Banquet-chan dumped me before we even had dinner. It was horribly mean.  You have no idea how devastated I was; inconsolable. I was like… like… _Georgi_.” Victor throws back the remainder of his drink and starts unbuttoning his shirt.  He mutters a couple of sentences in fluid Russian, which Yuuri can’t even begin to understand, and slides his shirt off, throwing it behind Koji, who face palms.

Phichit, being the smooth bastard he is, finishes texting and starts taking more photos.  “Guang-hong is on his way with Leo. They should be here shortly.” He gestures at Koji.  “Koji, get closer to Yuuri; I want a proper photo of the three of you. I promise not to upload it.”

Victor’s now singing the ‘ _Hasetsu onsen song’_ as he calls it, warbling away in a mixture of English and Russian.  His accent is getting thicker the more he drinks and, usually, Yuuri would find it fascinating and sexy.  Right now, he really just wants to curl up in a ball and hide, and hope that _none_ of this finds its way to social media before the competition starts.

By the time Guang-hong and Leo arrive, Victor’s half naked and has managed to wind himself around Yuuri like a rather affectionate and drunk boa constrictor.  Koji’s abandoned him; he’s gone to the bathroom and to try to appease the wait staff, buying time.  Yuuri manages to get a hand free long enough to wave at the newcomers, and then Victor takes advantage of his distraction, slipping a hand between Yuuri’s thighs, stroking slowly up his leg.  Yuuri grabs his hand because, _oh god,_ he’s not into public sex, thank you, and, privately, begs for the ground to open up under him and swallow him whole. 

It’s only then that he realizes that Victor’s whispering in his ear, a constant stream of broken profanity that makes him blush red down to the roots of his hair.  It’s not just profanity; it’s everything Victor wants to do to him (and Koji) that he hasn’t actually voiced out loud.  “I want your ass, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor breathes.  He sounds filthy, obscene, beautiful.  “I want to slide in, slow and deep; fuck you till you beg for me.”

It echoes Yuuri’s thoughts from earlier, so much so that’s its startling. He freezes for a moment, hot, tight lust coursing through his body at the endless images scrolling through his head.  He needs to get a grip on himself.  “Victor!” He pushes, but Victor is heavy, and it’s clear that he’s reaching the end of his drinking stamina for the evening.

“ _Mine_ ,” Victor says at Phichit, frowning across the table.  He looks rather like a spoiled brat, Yuuri thinks, and it would be endearing if he wasn’t currently drowning in embarrassment.

Phichit snaps another photo and puts down the phone again.  It’s only then that Yuuri notices that both Guang-hong and Leo are taking _video_ , muttering to each other about R-rated evenings being the absolute best and how they need to do this more often.

Right about the time Victor wiggles free enough to remove his pants, Koji returns.  He pauses near the end of the table, staring at a pants-free Victor with a grin on his face, when Leo blurts out, “Yuuri! And Yuuri – what?”

“Ah,” Yuuri says, trying to block Victor’s hand, which has found its way down the back of Yuuri’s pants somehow.  “Koji, fix this.”

“I’m Katsuki Koji, Yuuri’s twin brother,” Koji says with a sigh.

“This is Leo, and Guang-hong, your current saviour for this evening,” Phichit says in introduction.  “You may thank me later, Koji.”  He winks.

“Good.”  Koji grabs a startled Guang-hong by the arm and propels him from the booth.  “Guang-hong, I need you _now_.”

“Oh god,” Guang-hong hisses at Leo, eyes wide and a blush spreading rapidly across his cheekbones as Koji drags him from the booth and toward the waiter.

Yuuri actually laughs, which is a mistake, because that allows the human octopus draped over him to try to reach for the zipper on Yuuri’s pants.  Yuuri lets out a noise that _may_ have been a surprised shriek.  It suddenly occurs to him in a blinding flash of insight that he doesn’t need to play defence here; if he goes on the attack, he might just be able to get Victor to cooperate long enough to get him back to the hotel room.

He leans into Victor’s ear, close enough that nobody else will be able to hear because, god, what he’s about to say will be mortifying enough as it is.  “Victor… _Victor_!”

Victor stills long enough to nuzzle back into Yuuri’s neck.  “Hmm?”

Yuuri takes a calming breath. “If you promise to behave, I’ll give you the best blow job of your life when we get back to the hotel room.  Yes?”

Victor freezes.  His body tenses for a moment and then he goes lax.  Abruptly and completely compliant; almost submissive.  “Promise?” he purrs, voice seductive.

_Okay_ , Yuuri thinks, _that worked.  A little more successfully than I anticipated_.

Victor strokes his palm up Yuuri’s spine, and Yuuri arches under his touch, because it feels good.  Victor swings around toward Phichit and Leo.  “We’re going to leave now, because Yuuri’s promised me –“

Yuuri slaps his hand over Victor’s mouth.  “Victor’s had enough to drink,” he explains rapidly, removing his hand and glaring at Victor.

Victor rests his hand on his chin and glances fondly at Yuuri.  His eyes are soft, hazy, like he’s not really focusing.  “Leo, could you pass me my pants, please?” Victor asks, like it’s a normal, everyday request. 

Leo grabs at the offending item which, after landing on his head earlier, he’d put to the side.  “Here.”

“Thanks.”  Victor starts to wiggle his way back into the pants, making quite a show out of it when he stands up to buckle his belt back up.  Everyone at the table, including Yuuri, sits there, open mouthed, as Victor’s stomach muscles contract and ripple as he moves.  It’s gone so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.  Yuuri would bet hard cash that everyone at the table is in various stages of arousal at this point, and Victor knows it, because he winks at Leo and Phichit.

Yuuri holds out his hand, and Victor’s shirt.  “Put this on, please.”

“Hai,” Victor chirps in Japanese, like it’s cute.

At that point, Koji returns with a flustered Guang-hong.  “Okay, we’ve got everything sorted out – I think,” he says, running his hand through his fringe.  “Victor, here’s your wallet. You paid, by the way. A lot.”

“That’s fine.”  Victor steps to the side, a little unsteadily, and leans against Koji, wrapping his arm around his waist and running his other hand through Koji’s hair.  “It’s worth it, because Yuuri’s going to give me the best blow job ever when we get back,” Victor says in a stage whisper.

Phichit bursts out laughing, and Yuuri thinks about sliding under the table and remaining there for the rest of the weekend.  Depending on how much Koji tipped the staff, he could probably rent the space under the table quite comfortably, he thinks. 

Koji gives Victor a shove toward the door.  “Victor Nikiforov, it’s likely one of us is going to murder you in your sleep,” Koji points out, “unless you start walking.  Now.”

“But I don’t think I can actually walk,” Victor pouts.  “I need assistance.”

Koji sighs again, envelopes Phichit in a hug (“Hey, mine!” Victor says again), and then gets Victor’s arm over his shoulder, and the other around his waist.  “Nii-san, can you help?”

“I’ll help all right,” Yuuri mutters darkly.  “One second.”  He gives Phichit a hug.  “Sorry about this.”

“Oh, no,” Phichit says, stepping backward. He’s still wearing a shit-eating grin. “This has been a very _enlightening_ evening, Yuuri.  I wouldn’t have changed this for the world.”

Yuuri smiles tiredly.  “Thanks.  And thanks Leo, Guang-hong.  I suppose I owe you.”

“Just skate your best during the short program, Yuuri-kun,” Leo says.  “We’ll call it even, because I never thought meeting Victor Nikiforov would be this much fun.”

Yuuri nods, slips around the other side of Victor, and gets a grip on his waist.  “Come on, Koji.  Let’s get the lush home before he vomits.”

“I’ll have you know, _Yuuri-kun_ , I can hold my liquor.  I’m Russian, you know.”

“I had noticed, Victor.”

With a final wave, Yuuri steers Victor toward the door, Koji propping him up from the other end.  Victor starts singing in Russian again, and Yuuri’s pretty sure it’s the Onsen Song again although, now, he’s peppering it with what sounds like French as well.  Hopefully, Yuuri thinks, Victor will pass out once they get back to the room, and then they can all get some sleep before he has to get up and skate in practice tomorrow.

Hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the day of the short program, and Koji’s lying on the bed, surfing on his phone.  He’s propped against a pile of pillows that’s he’s appropriated from the other bed, and made into a comfy nest.  If he’s honest with himself, he’s actually not really surfing the net.  He’s watching Victor out of the corner of his eye, and probably not being very subtle about it. 

Before, he would have said that his favourite thing was watching Victor get undressed, or maybe Yuuri doing it for him, peeling each layer of clothing away to reveal Victor’s lean, athletic body underneath.  Now he’s not sure, because it’s surprisingly one hell of a turn on watching Victor get dressed; each layer of that designer suit hiding Victor’s body away, ready to be revealed later when they get back to the hotel.  Koji’s always been a suit man; he likes wearing waistcoats himself, but Victor goes the whole way with the three-piece suit, plus he’s got the benefit of being able to afford bespoke tailoring, so it fits like a glove.  _Jesus_ , Koji thinks as Victor buttons up his waistcoat, _I cannot wait to touch him in that_.

Victor catches Koji’s eye, and a sultry smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as his long, elegant fingers work at the buttons on his waistcoat.  Victor leans over, reaching for his suit jacket, and makes a production about putting it on.  Koji grins and shakes his head, then looks back at his phone as if he’s ignoring Victor.  Victor hates being ignored, and it’s not long before he’s striding across the room, leaning down into Koji’s space to give him a lazy, exploratory kiss.

“Is that what you were hoping for, Koji?” Victor asks in his seductive, private voice.  God, that sends shivers down Koji’s spine; it’s delicious.

Koji drops the phone onto the duvet and reaches out, running his hands down Victor’s shoulders, slipping inside his jacket to feel the hard muscle of his chest and the curve of his waist, covered in that expensive suiting.  “Yes,” he replies, glancing up at Victor.

Victor sighs and pulls away.  “As much as I want to, I have to get Yuuri to the arena for the warm up.”

“I know; that’s why this is more fun.  Anticipation is the best part of foreplay.”  He sits up and pulls himself to the edge of the bed, standing up and stretching; teasing. 

Judging by Victor’s face, it’s working. “Yuuri, are you ready?” Victor turns slightly and calls out. 

“Almost.” Yuuri’s voice is muffled; he’s in the bathroom, fixing his hair so that it’ll stay out of his eyes for the short program later this afternoon.

“You should go help him,” Koji suggests.  “You know how much he likes you playing with his hair, even if he won’t admit it.”

Victor looks surprised, like he didn’t know that, and Koji shakes his head.  Sometimes Victor is so sharp he’ll cut you; other times he’s completely clueless and, usually, over the most important things.  He disappears into the bathroom, and Koji goes back to sitting on the edge of the bed, messaging Mari-nee to keep her up to date on what’s going on.

When Yuuri steps out of the bathroom, Koji looks up.  In his Eros outfit with his hair back, he looks like a completely different creature, even if he is wearing his glasses.  Yuuri becomes something sleek, inviting, sensual; something you want to reach out and touch.  That, Koji thinks, is true Eros, and Yuuri has boatloads of it, even if he still doesn’t realize it.  With Victor standing close to him, decked out in his suit, they look gorgeous, perfect together.  Koji holds up his phone and snaps a photo.

“Koji,” Yuuri says with a sigh.  “Stop that.”

“You look perfect, Nii-san,” Koji says.  He crosses over to Yuuri and envelops his twin in a tight hug.  “Kick everyone’s ass for me out there on the ice.”

Yuuri smiles.  “Even Phichit’s?”

“Okay, maybe not Phichit’s,” Koji considers. “You may defeat him honorably though.”

Now Yuuri laughs, and some of the regular Yuuri shows through the thin veneer of Eros. 

“Okay, some day, someone is going to have to explain the Phichit thing,” Victor says with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe later,” Koji replies evasively.  “After a number of drinks.”

“That good? I’ll remember that.  Although maybe, after the other night, less drinking would be good.”  Victor reaches over to the spare bed and picks up Yuuri’s warm up jacket, passing it to him, before he takes his overcoat and pulls it on.  “Yuuri, you have your pass?”

“Yes, thanks.”  Yuuri looks over at Koji.  “Koji, are you sneaking in like usual?”

Koji’s about to speak when Victor interrupts, “Like _usual_?”

Yuuri blushes.  “Um, we sneak Koji into the backstage area before I skate.”

“We?”

“Celestino used to do it,” Koji mutters.  “Well, it started because he couldn’t tell us apart and then, when he figured us out, he started bringing me in, and security would wave me through because they thought I was Yuuri, late for the event.”  He shrugs.  “Once I’d seen Yuuri I’d go to the stands to watch.  I just like being there with him.”

Victor shakes his head and face palms, although Koji catches a smile hidden beneath Victor’s fringe.

“Okay, fine, do it your way.  Who am I to break with tradition?” Victor says.  He knows full well how superstitious professional athletes can be; he is one.  Any deviation from the norm could spell disaster, whether it’s fact or not.  “You should borrow one of Yuuri’s jackets, maybe? Since you’re identical, nobody would question it.”

“He can’t wear my jacket,” Yuuri says. “That’s impersonating an athlete. I could get in trouble.”

Victor thinks.  “Um, you could borrow my Russia jacket?”

Koji gives Victor a flat look.  “Put away the caveman, Victor.  You are not asserting your ownership over me like that.”

Victor pouts prettily, but it’s clear that he’s just joking. “It was worth a try.”

“Besides,” Koji continues, “if the press see what they think is Yuuri in a Russia team jacket the internet will explode. I adore you to no end, Victor, but no.”

Victor walks over and folds Koji in a hug, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Have it your way.  I’m sorry, Koji, but we have to get to the rink and we’re running late.  See you soon, yes?”

“Yes, see you at the rink.”

Koji gives Yuuri another hug and steps back; watches as they slip out the door.  Once it shuts, Koji turns around and starts looking through his suitcase.  He finds a pair of black pants he can wear and one of Yuuri’s old black warm up jackets that he’d packed for practice.  Koji intends to slick his hair back like Yuuri does and, in this outfit, at a glance from a hurried security agent, he should be almost indistinguishable from his twin. 

The game is on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s taken Koji half an hour to mess with his hair; unlike Yuuri, he doesn’t wear it like this very often and he doesn’t have Victor to help him fiddle with it.  He feels a little self-conscious standing by the elevator in Yuuri’s old warm up jacket, but at least he’s got a mask he can pull up when he reaches the public areas.  The skating crowds will be killing time before the event, and those that don’t have tickets for the practice or warm up will be looking for stray competitors, hoping to get pictures.  The last thing Koji wants is to explain how he ended up on Instagram tagged as #katsukiyuuriinhotellobbyomg.

There’s the sound of rushed footsteps in the corridor and Koji turns around, but not fast enough to pull up his mask.  “Hold the elevator!”

_Shit_ , Koji thinks.  _Christophe Giacometti_.  Victor’s long time friend and rival.  They’ve not actually met before, although Yuuri knows him, having skated in Juniors together.  He faces the elevator doors and thinks about pressing the button again because, crap, how long does it take an elevator to arrive?

He hears Christophe come up behind him and wonders if he should greet him. How well does Yuuri actually know Chris? Is Chris going to say anything?

“Yuuri,” Chris purrs, leaning forward until his chin is practically resting on Koji’s shoulder. 

Koji feels what is _definitely_ a hand on his ass; not just a touch, an honest-to-god, thorough grope.  _Holy shit_.

“Yuuri, why didn’t you invite me the other night? I heard Victor got smashed, and then got naked.  No fair.  I want in next time, okay? You should be sharing.”

“Chris!” Koji’s brain goes into panic mode.  He _was_ intending to bluff this out but, now, Chris thinks he’s actually Yuuri.  It’ll be easier to go with the flow, Koji reasons.  “Sorry, it was late, and…”

“You have my number,” Chris pouts.  “You could have called.”

The elevator dings, and Koji can’t get in the car fast enough, wedging himself through the crowds to the back and pulling up his mask.  Chris follows, stands next to him, and winks.  “Worried about being spotted? Not to worry; you’re with me.”

“You sound like Victor,” Koji mumbles.  Dammit, he needs to get away, and fast, but shit never goes according to plan.  He’s now swept up with the crowds, and Chris is talking a mile a minute about triple flips and quad salchows and shit and he can barely keep up. 

“Hey, where’s your skates?” Chris asks.  “And where’s Victor, the dog?”

“Um, Victor went ahead with my gear,” Koji bullshits as they step off the elevator.  “I forgot something in my room.”

“Oh? What can possibly warrant being late for your practice skate?”

_Focus, focus_ , Koji berates himself.  _You’ve impersonated Yuuri before; you can do it now_.  “My _omamori_ ,” Koji blurts out.  Chris looks blank at the Japanese word, and Koji elaborates, “My good luck charm.”

Chris nods.  “Oh, yeah, I can see why that’s worth being late for.” 

Koji breathes a sigh of relief when Chris doesn’t question further.  Most athletes carry a _omamori_ ; sometimes more than one.  They’re a superstitious bunch and, now that Koji thinks on it, he wonders why Yuuri doesn’t.  Maybe he can get something for Yuuri as a gift for the finals, he thinks.

“Yuuri, come on.” Chris is gesturing, ignoring the crowds trying to snap pictures.  He takes Koji’s arm and pulls him closer.

“Chris, stop yelling Yuu – my name across the foyer,” Koji hisses.  In the background, someone squeals, ‘ _Oh my god! That’s Katsuki Yuuri with Chris G!!_ ’

“Fuck,” Koji mutters.

Chris goes wide-eyed.  “Well, I was going to walk to the stadium, but let’s take a cab.”  He ushers Koji to the front doors, and outside.  Koji goes along with it; Chris has that certain force of personality that Victor does, and it’s easier to go with him than look for another excuse.  Besides, it’ll get him to the arena and through the doors a lot quicker.

The security guard at the arena doesn’t even pause; he sees Chris and who he assumes is Yuuri together and waves them through.  Koji tries to keep it together; adrenaline is pumping through his system, he feels flushed and just a little bit of a bastard for stringing Chris along.  Usually when he and Yuuri swap out, it’s planned carefully; both twins know what’s going on, and there’s minimal risk of discovery.  But, this time, Koji’s flying by the seat of his pants and he’s finally starting to crack, because this is Yuuri’s career on the line if Chris finds out and decides to make a big deal out of it. 

“Sorry, Chris, bathroom,” Koji says, spotting the first sign for a rest room.  “Catch up with you later, yes?”

“Ok! See you soon.”  Chris waves, and is gone.  Koji flings the door to the bathroom open, all but throws himself inside the nearest stall, and tries not to throw up.  He needs to get it together and calm down.  If this is what Yuuri’s anxiety is like, it’s no wonder Yuuri freaks out. 

It takes him ten minutes to start thinking clearly.  The first order of business is to find Yuuri and explain what happened.  No, scratch that; he’s got to get Yuuri away from Victor first.  Victor might find it funny, or maybe not, it’s hard to tell.  He takes a deep breath and opens the stall door.  He takes a final look in the mirror; mask up, check. 

He exits the bathroom, following the signs toward where the athletes gather.  He rounds the corner just in time to see Chris hanging off Yuuri, groping his ass.  Yuuri’s in shock; actually, Koji thinks, he probably looks exactly like he had earlier, when Chris had done the same thing.

“Wow, you’ve gotten into shape!” Chris’s voice carries across the room to Koji.  “I see your Master has been treating you well.” 

At that moment, Chris looks up, sees Koji, and winks.  Koji freezes, but Yuuri hasn’t spotted him yet.  Chris steps backward, turns around, and starts talking with Victor while Yuuri still looks like he’s in shock.  Koji ducks back around the corner.  For a moment, he feels massive relief flow through him; Chris must have figured it out as soon as he’d left Koji, and then probably run into Yuuri almost immediately.  But, its clear he hasn’t mentioned what happened to Yuuri.  _Thank god_ , Koji thinks, but he also understands why.  Skaters are a weird bunch, unique amongst the competitive world in that most of them get on with each other fairly well off ice.  They save the competition for the ice and don’t have many rivalries.  It does happen but, generally, they support each other as a group.  Chris hasn’t mentioned what happened to Yuuri because he doesn’t want Yuuri freaking out before the skate; he wants to beat Yuuri fair and square, on his own merits.

Koji almost feels faint with relief.  He’ll have to tell Yuuri later, but it can wait until after his skate – maybe after the competition has ended, he thinks, just to be safe.  There are too many people who now know about Koji; after last night, they can add Guang-Hong and Leo to the growing list.  Koji’s always been content to stay in the background; some would call it hiding, but he doesn’t want to distract from Yuuri and what he’s accomplished.  He’s always been happy to stay in the shadows; to leave the limelight to Yuuri and his skating.  It was inevitable that the truth would come out eventually, he supposes, especially since Victor is now Yuuri’s coach.  Victor knows how to deal with fame, he plays with it, uses it to his advantage and, now that he’s coaching Yuuri, Yuuri’s been dragged into the limelight along with him.  Yuuri’s always had a steady fan base but, now, it’s growing because of his association with Victor.  At some point, they are going to have to come clean with the world but, until then... until then, Koji is happy to remain a shadow.

He pulls out his phone, pausing.  Then he types: _Nii-san, sorry, I’m running late.  I’m going to have to go straight to my seat if I want to watch you.  I love you.  Skate well, and skate for Victor.  You know what I mean.  Eros!!_

A few minutes pass, but Koji doesn’t dare sneak a look around the corner to see what Yuuri’s doing.  Then he gets a text back.

_You had better be watching  I love you too_

Koji grins at Yuuri’s insistence on not using punctuation while texting. It’s endearing, but highly annoying at the same time; Koji feels his heart swell with love for his brother and he finds he’s blinking back tears.  He can hear the announcer up in the arena, talking in English, directing people to their seats for the start of the pre-competition warm up.  Koji pulls out his ticket and glances at it, memorizing his seat.  He checks that his mask is in place and exits out the door, nodding to security, who barely give him a glance; they’re checking for people trying to get in, not out, and he makes his way up the stairs, toward the sound of the crowds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor feels like the world is going to explode; he’s surfing adrenaline after Yuuri’s free skate and the surprise quad flip he landed right at the end.  He’s been drawn to Yuuri’s skating for a long time now, the way he seems to pull the music from his body, the way he creates feelings simply by moving.  Earlier, in the parking garage, Victor was pretty convinced he’d managed to completely fuck up everything simply by uttering a few badly chosen, misplaced words.  He’d gotten what he wanted; he’d shattered Yuuri, but Yuuri had totally surprised him in return when he’d told Victor that he was anxious because of _Victor_ himself.  That, if he failed, he was not only failing himself but he was failing Victor. Victor’s never really given thought to the Japanese sense of group rather than self; that an individual’s actions reflect on a core group and, depending on that group’s standing, it can be devastating, mortifying to make them look bad and lose face.  That, in Yuuri’s eyes, if he failed Victor, it would be an irreparable blow to Victor’s standing amongst his peers: Victor would also have failed by choosing to support Yuuri.  No wonder Yuuri felt like he was being crushed under the weight of his own expectations.

Still, Victor had learned his lesson the hard way.  Yuuri had gone out there, skating the best that Victor had ever seen and, on top of that, had changed his program on the fly and thrown in the quad flip at the end; an acknowledgment to Victor’s skills, something that only Victor would understand based on their earlier conversation.  In return, Victor also did something unexpected; he’d chased Yuuri half way around the rink, only to throw himself onto the ice and Yuuri, and lock lips publicly in front of a full stadium of people and half the world on live TV.

Now, Victor’s sitting at a private dinner table in a posh restaurant with Yuuri and Koji, all of them dressed up to the nines to celebrate Yuuri’s silver medal win.  Yuuri’s still blushing.  Koji is wearing a shit-eating grin, and can’t stop talking about it; how Yuuri’s eyes went comically wide during the kiss.

“And god, then there was the eye-fucking at the end,” Koji’s saying.  He sips his glass of wine.  “The _eye-fucking_.  I’ve never actually believed it was possible, but the pair of you just showed the entire world exactly how relevant that is.  Fucking foreplay on ice, _holy shit_.”

Victor grins, and he feels about fourteen, just after his first kiss.

“Oh god, stop blushing,” Koji says in a despairing voice.  “Both of you.”

“Koji,” Yuuri breathes hesitantly, leaning closer, “you’re not upset?”

Koji looks blank for a moment.  “Why? It’s just a kiss.  We’ve all done much more _interesting_ things together.”

Victor smirks as Yuuri’s blush ratchets up another notch; now the blush has spread to the tips of his ears and his neck.  He looks like he might combust at any moment.  It’s at that point that Yuuri shatters Victor’s world for the second time in twenty-four hours but, this time, the reason is a positive one, although just as completely unexpected.

Yuuri twirls his wine glass by the stem, elegant fingers touching the crystal, tapping, as if he’s going to say something complicated and he knows it.  Victor’s starting to understand Yuuri and Koji a little better now (even if he still fails horribly on occasion at guessing which one is which), so he decides to not say anything and let Yuuri make up his own mind as to when he’s going to speak.

“Victor…” Yuuri pauses, flashes Victor a look from under heavy-lidded eyes.  Koji looks a little surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting Yuuri to suddenly pull out some Eros in the middle of a high-class restaurant.  “Victor, you should probably stop drinking now.”

_Okay_ , Victor thinks, _what’s going on?_   “Yuuri? I thought you wanted to celebrate your win?”

“There’s something I want to do more,” Yuuri replies.  He takes a deep breath, and Victor feels himself do the same in response.  “Victor, when we arrived in China, that first night…” Yuuri leans closer, until he’s almost whispering.  Koji leans in to hear as well and, suddenly, Victor is bracketed by both delicious men, pressed in on either side of him.  Koji’s got one hand resting on his knee and Yuuri’s doing the same on the other, although he’s stroking his hand distractingly higher as the seconds tick by.  Victor’s dick is _really_ starting to take notice.

“That first night…?” Victor prompts.  His voice breaks on the last syllable, and Yuuri’s face flashes with something akin to devious delight at the knowledge.

“Do you remember what you said to me?” Yuuri asks.

Victor doesn’t really remember a damn thing.  He’s seen the post on Instagram that Phichit uploaded, but the rest is a joyous blank. Thank god.  He shakes his head.  “Remind me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smirks, and looks over at Koji.  “You said, ‘ _Katsuki Yuuri, I want your ass_.’  You said you wanted to fuck me, slow and deep.”

_Oh.  Ohhhh._ “Um,” Victor begins, because he’s not sure if he should hang himself for being an insensitive prick or roll with the punches that are no doubt coming.

“Now’s your chance,” Yuuri says.  “I want you both to take me back to the hotel… I’ve decided I’m ready.”

Victor’s not sure his brain can process this.  “Yuuri, humor me for a moment just so we are very clear on this.  You want me to, ah…..”

“Take my virginity? Yes, Victor, that is exactly what I mean.”  Yuuri looks a little exasperated over Victor’s denseness.

“Are you sure?” Victor asks, just to clarify.

“I’ve decided this is what I want – and I’m curious,” Yuuri says, leaning back.  “Now, are you going to take me home, or not?”

“Check please!” Victor calls out.  He ignores Koji’s snort of amusement and Yuuri’s eyeroll, clearly seeing the fondness behind the gestures.  “I’m flustered, okay?” he bites out.  “Give a guy a break.  It’s not every day I get a request like this.”

“Is there a problem, sir?” Clearly Victor’s request for a check _before_ the meal arrives is a cause for concern, because the request has brought the maître d over, rather than the wait staff.

“A problem?” Victor’s brain is not on the food; not at all.

“My apologies if we’ve caused you any distress, sir. Was the service not to your liking?”

Victor mentally shakes his head.  “Oh, no, not at all.  It’s just our plans have suddenly changed,” he explains.  _Do not blush.  Do NOT blush._   “The service has been exemplary.”

The Maître d looks like he thinks Victor might be lying but is too polite to say so.  Instead, he raises an eyebrow.  “If there is anything we can do for you – “

“Yes, a bottle of your best champagne.  To go.  Now.”

“Of course, sir.”  The maître d turns sharply on his heel and waves at a staff member, whispering rapidly in his ear.

“Oh sure,” Koji whispers at Victor.  “Yuuri gets his cherry popped by a five times world champion medallist – with a bottle of champagne to celebrate – and I get a six-pack of Bud Light and a hamster chewing my hair while Phichit figures out the ABC’s of How Gay Sex Works.  Typical.”

Victor’s taking a last sip of his wine when Koji randomly drops that gem into the conversation, and Victor, to his eternal mortification, actually spit-takes.  When he stops choking, he manages to stutter, “Wait, what? _Phichit_?”  Suddenly a whole bunch of random conversations and actions from the first night make sense (those that he remembers, anyway).

Koji makes a lemon face, although he’s smirking.  “I can’t believe the Phichit part is more interesting than the hamster chewing my hair during the whole thing.”

Victor’s further questions are diverted when the waiter returns with a bottle of champagne for his approval and the cheque.  Victor adds a hefty tip to the total to appease the staff, and slips his wallet back in his jacket.  “Ready?” he asks the twins.  He’s asking more than if they’re ready to leave; he’s also asking Yuuri if he’s still sure about his decision. 

“Yes,” they chorus together, and Victor melts; he can’t resist them when they work together like this.

Yuuri reaches out and squeezes Victor hand, Koji brushes his against Victor’s lower back; a clear sign of possession.  It’s subtle, but it makes Victor’s blood roar; he feels lightheaded.  Now all he has to do is get both of them back to the room before they all tear each other’s clothes off.

Easier said than done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor finds himself pushed backward through the door of the hotel room, only stopping when his back hits the wall.  Koji pulls the bottle of champagne out of his hand to set it on the table, while Yuuri leans in for a long, exploratory kiss.  His hands are already working to get Victor’s coat off, even while he’s nuzzling at the sensitive skin below Victor’s ear.  Yuuri pulls back and takes Victor’s hand, walking toward the bed.  His expression is fond, completely lacking in nervousness, but then, Yuuri’s only a virgin in the sense of lack of actual penetration by a cock; other than that, he’s either done, or experienced, just about everything else with Victor and Koji.

Koji makes his way over with two glasses of champagne, returning with a third.  He passes them around and then pauses dramatically, raising a glass to Yuuri.  “To my Nii-san, to Yuuri; to endeavours won and gained, to new adventures ahead, to an eventual gold medal at the GPF.  And to losing your virginity in such a spectacular way with the very God of the Ice you used to jerk off to thinking about as a teenager.  Now _that’s_ style.  May you enjoy it all.”

“Koji!” Yuuri looks like he wants to be shocked but, instead, he laughs.

“You used to jerk off thinking about me?” Victor blurts out.  Because… because that’s _hot_.

Now Yuuri blushes; he takes a large swallow of his champagne, and Victor’s reminded of the banquet last year, the first time he saw Yuuri alone at the drinks table, systematically demolishing three or four drinks in one go. 

“Ah, maybe we should save the champagne for later,” Victor says.  “Just enough to relax you for now, yes?”

“Relax?” Yuuri says.  “I don’t want to relax, Victor.”  He puts the glass on the table and steps close, running his hands down the front of Victor’s waistcoat and jacket.  “What I want is for you to fuck me.”

_Well then_.  “Okay,” Victor manages, taking a healthy swig of champagne, because _he_ needs to relax.  The anticipation has him wound up tight like a spring, and he’s not afraid to admit it.  As soon as he puts his glass down, the twins are all over him, sliding his clothes off, kissing each bit of flesh as it’s exposed, sending goosebumps over his skin.  He does his best to return the favour, but he’s got twice as much work to do.  Fortunately, neither twin is wearing a three-piece suit; they both dressed identically in black pants and shirts, and it doesn’t take long to get them divested of clothing. 

Undressing the twins is like unwrapping presents, Victor thinks.  You never know what you’re going to get; never sure which one is going to be the more dominant out of the two, which one is going to sigh and shake, to come apart gently, or which one is going to claw at you, lead you on with filthy words until they tear the orgasm from you, shattering you into glorious pieces.

Yuuri pushes Victor down onto the bed and straddles him, pinning him in place with a heavy look.  He leans down for kiss, running his hands through Victor’s hair.  For the moment, Victor lets Yuuri lead, gives him control because, while Yuuri’s not nervous, the fact of the matter is that he’s going to have give up a lot of control for this to work tonight.  Victor loves being fucked, having a dick in his ass, but it still boils down to the fact that you have to relax; you have to trust someone to allow this and, if Yuuri is going to work through it in his head, Victor’s more than happy to submit for the moment.

Victor feels the mattress dip as Koji climbs onto the bed.  He’s naked too, already hard, and he licks his lips as he leans down to nuzzle Victor’s neck, kissing his way along his jaw line until Yuuri gives him access so that he can kiss Victor.  Both twins taste of champagne, and Victor pushes into Koji’s mouth, deepening the kiss until Yuuri moves back in, kissing his twin.  Victor’s more than happy to watch that for a moment, contents himself with running his hands over all the exposed flesh he can.  Yuuri’s hard now, his cock leaking pre-come, and Victor can’t help stroking his hand over Yuuri’s ass, a reminder of what’s to come.

Yuuri moans into Koji’s kiss and rocks his hips, sliding forward so that Victor can wrap a hand around both him and Koji and jack them off together.  They both moan in unison, and Victor’s never heard a prettier sound; he makes a mental note to do this more often.  He removes his hand from Yuuri’s ass, reaches under the pillow for the lube, and flips the cap.  He gets a generous amount on his fingers and returns to his previous positon, sliding his fingers across Yuuri’s ass.  Yuuri takes a shuddering breath, breaking off the kiss with Koji to stare down at Victor with a sensual gaze that takes his breath away.   Yuuri shifts up a little further, until he and Victor are cock to cock, and Koji moves to the side, stroking a hand down Yuuri’s sensitive flank, a soothing gesture.  Yuuri’s not having any of it; he’s impatient now that his mind is made up, Victor thinks, because Yuuri rolls his hips forward and then pushes back against Victor’s fingers.

“Please, Victor,” he whispers.  “Don’t make me wait.  I won’t break.”

Koji places a kiss against Yuuri’s shoulder blade, watches Victor as Victor slides his fingers down between the crease of Yuuri’s ass, circling his hole, teasing.  Yuuri sighs softly as Victor slides one finger in and pauses.  They’ve done this before; not very often, but it’s not new for Yuuri.  He tightens around Victor’s finger and then relaxes, letting Victor push in further, slowly stroking, getting Yuuri used to the feel of penetration.  Victor’s as hard as a rock, his cock leaking pre-come against his stomach, making the way easier for Yuuri to rut against him, even as he’s pushing back now on Victor’s finger. 

Koji shifts again until he’s behind Yuuri, kissing his way down Yuuri’s spine, across his back.  Victor feels the brush of his lips against his wrist and, for a moment, he’s not sure what Koji’s doing, right up until he feels the warm wetness of Koji’s tongue swipe over his knuckles.  Victor inhales sharply because _oh my god_. 

Yuuri lets out a stuttering moan, half surprise, half pleasure, as Koji licks gentle kisses over his hole.  Yuuri pushes back on Victor’s finger and he realizes he’s stopped moving, mind effectively derailed by Koji’s actions.  Now Koji is moaning and Victor can feel the vibration in his fingers as Koji pushes in with his tongue just a little, then more as Yuuri relaxes.  Yuuri’s eyes are shut, mouth parted.  His back is arched, ass pushed out, and he looks wrecked already; he’s beautiful.  Victor can feel Yuuri loosening up quickly, and he pushes in another finger as Koji works him open with his tongue.

“More,” Yuuri stutters out on an exhale.  “ _Please_.”  His blunt nails dig into Victor’s shoulders as he grips tightly, but it only makes Victor ache more, the lust pulling harder at him.  If he’d known that this was going to be the end result this evening, he would have jerked off in the shower before dinner. 

Victor crooks his fingers forward slightly, searching for Yuuri’s prostate.  Yuuri sucks in a surprised breath when he finds it, and his cock jerks, pre-come leaking from the top.  Victor rubs gently until Yuuri’s shaking; Victor can feel Koji’s tongue against his fingers, against Yuuri’s hole, he’s able to push in now, working Yuuri open until Victor can add a third finger.  Yuuri’s close to orgasm; his skin is flushed, damp with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead.  He’s watching Victor, but he’s lost in the sensations, a slave to the moment. 

He’s right where Victor needs him to be.

Victor pulls out gently and Koji takes the hint, sitting upright and watching Victor over Yuuri’s shoulder.  He looks just as wrecked, and Victor thinks they look perfect together, mirror images of each other.

“Ready, Yuuri?” Victor asks.  He strokes his hand up Yuuri’s stomach, over his abs to the dip of his waist.

Yuuri nods; he’s beyond speaking – almost.  “Please,” he says, his voice breathy and heated with desire.

Victor rolls over, sliding his hand behind Yuuri’s shoulders to ease him down onto his back.  Yuuri’s thighs fall open in invitation, and Victor settles between them, on his knees.  Koji slips down next to Yuuri, snuggling close, watching Victor as he reaches for the lube, strokes it over his cock.  Both twins are watching him intently, breathing heavily, but Victor doesn’t feel self-conscious; it’s a total turn on.  It’s like he’s going to fuck Yuuri for the first time, and Koji too in surrogate.  “Tell me if you want me to stop at any point,” Victor says.  He doesn’t want to sound clinical, but he also wants Yuuri to know it’s okay to say stop if he needs to. 

“Okay.”  Yuuri spreads his legs further in invitation and Victor lines his cock up to Yuuri’s hole.  He’s never taken someone like this, for the first time, and it’s not as terrifying as he thought it might be.  He pushes forward gently, biting his lip, closing his eyes momentarily as he slides in.  Yuuri’s relaxed, loose, and he feels perfect as he pauses, letting Yuuri adjust.  Yuuri places one hand on Victor’s chest, a subconscious gesture to stop for the moment, and Victor waits.  The pressure on his chest decreases as Yuuri adjusts, and Victor rocks his hips a little, sliding in further.  Yuuri takes a shuddering breath, a sigh really, and then Victor’s in all the way, deep in Yuuri’s clenching heat.  Yuuri arches his back as Victor bottoms out; Victor knows how that feels when you reach that place deep inside that makes you melt, makes your body tremble.  There’s nothing like it, no way to describe how it feels.

Yuuri fixes Victor with a heated stare.  “Move.  Please.”

Victor’s happy to oblige.  He pulls back slowly, rocks his hips forward again in an unhurried, steady rhythm.  He wants Yuuri to enjoy this, to savour the feeling of being fucked.  Orgasms are great, but Victor loves the penetration, wants Yuuri to know what it feels like to crave that.

Koji’s watching both of them intently, his fingers drawing lazy circles around Yuuri’s navel, down to his cock.  Yuuri’s getting impatient; he wants Koji to touch him there, but Koji’s holding back, clearly doesn’t want Yuuri to come yet.  Koji leans in and kisses Yuuri, nice and slow, deep, and then he pulls back.  He leans up and does the same with Victor, hand sliding over Victor’s side to his back, down to his ass.  He whispers, “Do you want my fingers or my tongue, Victor?”

It takes Victor a moment to parse what Koji’s implying, but then his cock twitches at the thought, and Yuuri moans at the sensation.  Victor’s slowed now, simply rocking forward into Yuuri, not thrusting, and Yuuri wiggles impatiently.  “Anything you want, Koji,” Victor says.  He swallows, mouth gone dry, because he thought he was getting one twin tonight, not two.

“Hmm,” Koji says, clearly considering the possibilities.  He slides behind Victor, and Victor returns to Yuuri’s pleasure, leaning down to kiss him again.  He can feel Koji behind him, parting his ass cheeks, warm breath and then a wet tongue against his hole.  Yuuri hooks his leg over Victor’s hip, and slides a hand down his spine to the small of his back, urging him on.  Victor’s happy to indulge; now that Yuuri’s used to it, he can thrust forward, and then back onto Koji’s tongue.  Koji’s working a finger into his ass, but Victor’s so aroused that he hardly notices, content to fuck Yuuri open, to listen to his cries of pleasure.  He hears Koji mutter something that sounds like _fuck it_ , and then he feels a slick, blunt pressure against his hole before Koji’s sliding into him, bottoming out straight away in one short, sharp stroke.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Victor stutters out, because fuck, he’s never experienced this sensation before and the pleasure is blinding in its intensity.  His ass is filled completely and he’s fucking Yuuri at the same time; every time he rocks his hips he’s pushing back onto Koji’s cock, then into Yuuri.  Penetration and being penetrated at the same time; it’s divine.  Koji’s not holding back either; he’s fucked Victor before, knows what he can take and how he likes it, and Victor’s spiralling toward orgasm faster than he’d like. 

He leans down, kisses Yuuri, and Yuuri returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Victor and urging him on with broken words and gestures, fucking himself onto Victor’s cock now that he’s loosened up.  Victor slides a hand under Yuuri’s ass, changing the angle, and that makes Yuuri cry out, dig his nails into Victor’s back.  Koji’s keeping a steady rhythm and he leans over, enough to get his hand around Yuuri’s cock.  The result is incredible; Yuuri freezes, his body clamps down around Victor’s cock hard, making Victor moan; sweat beading between his shoulder blades.  Koji strokes Yuuri hard and fast, even as he’s fucking Victor the same way, and Yuuri comes with a cry, back arching, cock pulsing, head thrown back on the pillow, completely wrecked.

Yuuri’s orgasm is too much for Victor; he can feel his coming on with alarming speed.  “Koji, please,” he bites out, “fuck me harder.”

Koji wraps his hands around Victor’s waist and lets go, deep, hard thrusts that shove him over the edge with an intensity he’s never felt before; it seems to last forever.  He can feel Koji coming undone, hips stuttering as he loses the rhythm, filling Victor’s ass with hot come as he orgasms.  Yuuri moans tiredly as Victor’s cock jerks again inside him, and then Victor’s falling forward, into Yuuri’s arms, Koji collapsing inelegantly on top of him.  Yuuri makes a noise of protest and Victor attempts to roll them to the side, until they are lying more comfortably.  He shifts, and his cock slips from Yuuri’s ass, but Yuuri is too out of it to care much, apparently.  Koji’s still half hard, placing kisses against Victor’s neck, his damp hair, as he slides out.

“How was it?” Victor says finally to Yuuri.

“Hmmm,” Yuuri says agreeably.  “Everything I hoped it would be.”

“Good.”  Victor feels something loosen in his chest, the small worry dissipating with Yuuri’s words.  He leans down for another kiss, and then turns to Koji for one as well.

“No quads tomorrow at the exhibition skate,” Yuuri murmurs happily.  “Maybe a couple of triples.”

“Quads?” Victor says, confused.  “No, no quads.  It’s an exhibition skate, do doubles, or do none.  Your choice.”

Koji shifts.  “Gah, no shop talk.”  He leans over both of them and rescues a glass of champagne.  “Can we celebrate Yuuri’s non-virginity now?”

Yuuri laughs, a peal of tired delight that’s utterly charming.  He takes a glass and passes it to Victor, and snags the last one for himself, sliding up the bed until he’s propped against the headboard.  Victor joins him, and then Koji, arms and legs intertwined, until it’s almost impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends.

“To Yuuri,” Koji says.

“To both of you,” Victor replies.  “You have changed my life for the better, both of you.”

“To us,” Yuuri finishes, raising his glass. 

Victor couldn’t be happier.  He’s worn out, having been worked over by two of the sexiest men alive and, now, he just wants to finish his champagne and snuggle, then fall into an exhausted stupor.  It sounds like the most perfect thing, ever.

 


	9. All the World’s a Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I'm starting to move things around a little... for reasons later ;)
> 
> Please feel free to say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/). I don't bite... unless you want me too ;)

Yuuri steps through the gate and onto the ice, gliding to the center and taking up his starting position.  He’s practiced this program so often over the last year that it’s almost second nature now.  There’s only one thing slightly different; the rink is bathed in pink and blue spotlights, the crowds hidden in the velvet darkness.  For Yuuri, there is only the ice, multicolored and faceted like gems beneath his skates. There is only the first strains of the music, familiar and haunting in its beauty.

_Stay Close to Me._ This is Victor’s song and, now, it is also Yuuri’s. 

This was Victor’s cry into the darkness and, now, Yuuri has answered.  _Never Leave_.

This is Yuuri’s exhibition program.

He can hear the crowd make a collective gasp of surprise in the darkness as they recognize the song, and then a round of very enthusiastic but polite clapping as he begins to move through the first, familiar steps.  It’s a perfect mirror image of Victor’s program; a nod to his twin with the duality, a nod to Victor because it’s _his_.  The only thing different is Yuuri’s costume but, again, it has echoes to the past.  At a glance it’s similar to Victor’s, but more reminiscent of Yuuri’s free skate outfit, also borrowed from Victor.  Like his free skate outfit, it is blue, and has the same diamond shape cut from mesh, but this is banded in gold around his waist, and the front of the costume cuts into a deep V, ending dangerously close to his navel.  The collar is highlighted with gold scrollwork, and the underside of the tails that curve seductively over his ass are red, a nod to his Eros outfit.  

He moves smoothly into the first jump, flowing like water.  It should be a quad, but this is the exhibition, so he’s taking it easy and has changed it to a triple instead.  It’s all about artistic expression, not points, and PCS points have always been easy for Yuuri.  The crowd claps again, and Yuuri moves to the next jump, soaring gracefully into the air.

The music changes; the lyrics change.  Instead of anger, there is longing; a question.  Yuuri allows his body to answer with his movements, knowing that Victor and Koji are watching.  The memories of last night flood back and, even on the ice, Yuuri can feel his face heat, although this is not embarrassment he feels, but the heat of wanting another – two others; two parts of himself. 

_Your hands, your legs,_   
_My hands, my legs,_   
_And our heartbeats are blending together_

Yesterday was perfect.  Not just the sex, but everything, even his disagreement with Victor in the parking garage.  Yuuri wouldn’t change any of it, because it has brought all three of them closer together, hearts beating as one.

His body feels pleasantly loose after last night.  In truth, he’d expected to at least feel an ache, a twinge maybe but, instead, he just feels relaxed, his movements languid and sensual, although that could be because of how he feels, he thinks.  He’s putting all of his feelings into his movements, and wonders if anyone else will notice the difference.  Does he look different today than he did yesterday?

The program takes him close to the boards, and he can see Victor standing there, watching him, eyes wide.  Yuuri feels a rush of affection burn through him and he reaches out with his hand and smiles at Victor, pushing back on his blades as he glides backward toward the center of the rink once again.

He’s moving into the last sections of the program now, and he feels amazing, like he can do anything.  Sure, it’s only an exhibition skate, but what the hell… Yuuri pulls a quad, followed by a triple and, clearly, the crowd were not expecting it, judging by the collective gasp and enthusiastic clapping.

It takes him a moment to realize that the program is over, that he’s resting in his final positon, hands crossed, looking upward, looking through the blinding spotlights into the darkness overhead. 

He drops into a bow, turning around, into another, and then toward the kiss and cry, and finally, the far side.  The rink is littered with flowers, he notices, and stuffed onigiri.  People seem to enjoy throwing those, but it makes him smile anyway.

As he skates toward the exit, he can hear someone calling his name.  Screaming it, actually, in an attempt to be heard over the cheering of the crowd.  Yuuri’s well attuned to that particular scream; as a child learning ballet, he’d woken up hearing it sometimes.  _Minako-sensei._

She’s standing right at the edge of the boards, leaning over, calling to him.  Puzzled, Yuuri aborts his exit and skates to meet her.  She’s holding something in her hands, but that’s not what grabs his attention.  She folds him in a tight hug, squeezing him.

“I’m so _proud_ of you, Yuuri.  So happy for you.  You were beautiful out there.”

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri can feel sudden tears behind his eyes; Minako-sensei is one of the few people who’s always mattered to Yuuri.  Her praise is rare, all the more meaningful when it is spoken. 

“Here, lean forward,” she says, and Yuuri does.  It’s then that he feels her placing something on his head, and it takes him a second or two to reach up to confirm.

Minako has given Yuuri a crown of flowers.  “Victor hoped to find a prince in you,” she says gruffly, as if emotion has the better of her.  “Now you have a crown.  Go kiss him.”

Yuuri’s only too happy to oblige her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The internet, predictably, goes insane.  Now that they’re back from the arena, Victor and Yuuri have to get ready for the banquet.  After yesterday’s debacle with Chris and the Mistaken Identity Crisis (as Koji has labelled it in his head), he’s not going anywhere near the banquet, or, for that matter, outside the hotel room until it’s time to get on the flight home.  This time, he’s learnt his lesson – well, he thinks, until the _next_ time it’s convenient to swap out twins for whatever pressing reason.

Victor’s currently in the shower, and Koji was hoping to snag Yuuri so that he could explain what had happened with Chris, but he’s loathe to ruin Yuuri’s good mood.  Yuuri’s exhibition skate was stunning, enthralling to watch.  It was like, with every movement he made, every languid gesture with his hands and body, he was screaming to the world, ‘ _Look at me! Look at what has changed! Watch me!_ ’

Koji, for one, was simply unable to look away.  Part of himself wonders, if he was as good technically as Yuuri is at skating, could he skate in the same way? Would he be able to enthrall an audience like that? They have the same body, the same mannerisms, the same genetics.  In theory, the answer would be yes to every question, but Koji’s not so sure.  There is something intrinsically _Yuuri_ in his brother’s skating; something that Koji can’t even put into words for himself.  Yuuri skates that way because he is _Yuuri_ , not because he’s a copy of Koji.

Koji sighs and looks down at his phone, scrolling though his feeds.  One news article headline grabs his attention and he snorts. 

_Katsuki Yuuri’s Exhibition Skate: A Tribute to His Coach, Victor Nikiforov, or Something More?_

Koji scrolls rapidly through that one, and onto the more fan-based stuff rather than the gossip ‘news’ sites.  There’s a couple of new hashtags doing the rounds this evening: #kissmeVictor and #acrownforKatsukiYuuri is popular, along with #stayclosetomeYuuri.  #Eros is back too, he notes with interest, along with quite a lot of meta on the symbolism of Yuuri’s new costume and how sexy it looks on him.  Koji grins like a shark; he can’t help himself, because _hell yes_ , his brother is fucking hot in that outfit.  And _hell yes_ , he got to peel it off of his brother when they got back to the hotel room.  _Cry more, Internet_.

He’s about to log in with his online identity, just to stir up some shit on Tumblr, when a message pops up.

Smol Angry Kitten  
_18:46  What the fucking fuck was that exhibition skate about, Oyakodon???  He skated Victor’s program? Whhyyyyy_

Koji laughs out loud, enough so that Victor sticks his head around the door of the bathroom, looking confused.  Koji grins.  “Go back to primping, Victor, it’s only a text.”  Victor winks and ducks back into the bathroom.  Clearly, he’s too busy getting ready to question things further.

He’d forgotten that he’d changed Yurio’s contact information in his address book.  He was getting fed up of seeing _Ice Tiger of Russia_ , so he’d changed it to something more… appropriate.  If Yurio ever finds out, he’s going to turn him into Borscht. 

_Don’t get your panties in a twist_ , he types back. _It was only Yuuri’s way of expressing how fucking awesome Victor’s dick felt in his ass last night._

Oh god, does Koji ever want to send that message.  He bites his lip, but he knows he’s not going to do it.  Maybe he’ll save up the good stuff for when he actually sees Yurio again. He deletes most of it, and settles for _It was only Yuuri’s way of showing his gratitude to Victor_.  That works, and it is semi-truthful. 

Smol Angry Kitten  
_18.48  Bullshit and you know it_  
_18.48  Something happened I can tell_  
_18.48  I’m texting Victor_

Koji sighs.  Sooooo dramatic, shit.  _Victor’s getting ready for the banquet.  I’ll let him know you want to shout at him later, okay?_

Smol Angry Kitten  
_18.49 Fine. I gotta go, Lilia’s looking at me  
18.49 Have a good evening, Asshole_

_Well_ , Koji thinks, _Asshole is new._   Definitely not an upgrade from Oyakodon, though.  One thing’s for sure, he is going to verbally _destroy_ Yurio next time he sees him, and he’s going to thoroughly enjoy it.

“How do I look?”  Yuuri steps out of the bathroom.  His hair is down, and it looks soft against his face, his eyes wide beneath his glasses.  He looks a little constipated with nerves and worry, and Koji’s heart melts a little in sympathy.  He throws his phone on the bed and stands up, padding over on bare feet to Yuuri.

“You look very handsome, Nii-san,” he says, stroking his hands down Yuuri’s shoulders.  Yuuri’s wearing his suit from last year’s banquet; the one Koji borrowed.

“I’m so buying you both new suits,” Victor says, coming up behind Yuuri and enveloping him in a hug.  “And that tie is going to get ritualistically burnt, I promise.”

“Victor!” Yuuri whines.  “There’s nothing wrong with the suit or the tie.  Why do you hate it so much?”

“Yes, none of us have enough money to wear Tom Ford, Victor, unlike someone I know.”  Koji makes a lemon face.

Victor releases Yuuri and smooths a hand down the front of his three-piece suit.  “But I look good in it,” he pouts.

“That was never the issue,” Koji deadpans.  “You two are going to be late if you don’t get a move on. It’s almost seven.”

Victor goes from calm and collected one second, to Crazy Late Guy the next.  Predictably, this puts Yuuri on edge, until Koji grabs a hold of him and makes him sit down on the end of the bed.  They watch Victor rush around, looking for his phone and the spare key card.

Koji leans into Yuuri’s space and wraps an arm around his waist, nuzzling into his neck.  “I was so proud of you, today, Nii-san,” he says.  “Yesterday, too, and the day before.  You are my hero.”

Yuuri blushes as he glances down at Koji.  He grips Koji’s free hand, squeezing it tightly.  “Thank you,” he says.  “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Okay!” Victor exclaims.  “Ready, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods, although he doesn’t move.  It’s clear that he’d rather stay here than be forced to socialize. 

“Don’t drink too much!” Koji says with a grin.

“Smart mouth,” Yuuri mumbles, and he leans in for a kiss.  It’s soft and tender, but not lacking heat.  It’s unexpected, and Koji melts into it, because this is what he needed.

Victor clears his throat.  “As hot as that is to watch, I really would rather not show up for the banquet and have all my peers see me with a raging hard-on, yes?”

Koji can feel Yuuri smile into the kiss, and then he breaks off to laugh.  The moment is gone; short and fleeting, but Koji can still feel the kiss on his lips, tingling.

“Go, please,” Koji says with a sigh.  He’s startled again when Victor leans down, offering another kiss, this one just as sweet but still as sexy as Yuuri’s.  When Victor pulls away, he manages to say, “Okay.  Okay.  You go to the banquet; I’m going to have dinner and jerk off.  Don’t be late!”

Both Yuuri and Victor look equally shocked for a split second.  “You, Katsuki Koji, are the devil,” Victor says.  “Text me a photo.”

_Now that’s something I can do,_ he thinks.  _Just when Victor’s not expecting it._   He smiles, managing to make it look angelic.  “You’re late,” he singsongs, watching as Yuuri and Victor bolt for the door.

He’s still laughing when the door slams shut behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor waits until the elevator door shuts before taking Yuuri’s hand and pulling him closer. He runs his thumb over Yuuri’s knuckles, lifting his hand up to place a kiss there.  Then he turns Yuuri’s hand and places a kiss on the soft and tender skin just inside his wrist.  Yuuri flushes and his eyes go wide, like he can’t quite believe what Victor’s doing, but he’s happy to let him, regardless.

“You looked beautiful this afternoon on the ice,” Victor says.  “Breathtaking.”

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbles, but he looks pleased.  “I just skated, that’s all.”

For some reason Yuuri’s mood has changed; he’s suddenly gone from the Yuuri that Victor sees more of these days – more confident, assertive – to a softer, fragile version.  It can’t be coincidental; therefore, Victor reasons, it must have something to do with the banquet and socializing with those he’s not familiar, or totally comfortable, with.  At the very least, he’s gone remarkably quiet, almost subdued, and Victor wonders if this is normal behavior for Yuuri in social situations where he feels out of his depth. 

“That wasn’t ‘just skating’, Yuuri,” Victor replies.  He pulls Yuuri into a hug, and Yuuri comes willingly, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.  “You became something else out there, under the spotlights.  Ethereal, even.  The way you moved, like you were made for the ice, made to tell a story.  I don’t think a single person looked away the entire time you skated.”

“Now you just want something and you’re trying to butter me up,” Yuuri says.  He pulls back and pouts, and Victor can’t help but lean in and kiss him.  He’s still kissing him when the door pings and opens, and Yuuri pulls away like he’s been stung.  

Victor grins; he lets a lot of things show in that grin; how he likes the way Yuuri looks mussed and a little breathless, how much he wants Yuuri, how beautiful he thinks Yuuri looks.  Yuuri flashes him a fleeting smile and pulls down the jacket on his suit, turns his back on Victor and steps from the elevator into the hallway.  Victor follows, adjusting his tie and, together, they make their way toward the banquet room. 

As they draw closer, the sound of people talking grows louder, although it’s muffled through the doors to the room.  There’s piano music playing in the background; something twiddly and unimportant that you don’t have to pay much attention to.  Victor holds the door to the banquet room open for Yuuri and, as he slips inside, places a hand against Yuuri’s lower back.  It’s a gesture of comfort, to remind Yuuri that he’s here.   

This is the first banquet that Victor has attended with Yuuri present since the GPF last year.  Yuuri skipped out on the 4CC’s and Worlds, so Victor didn’t see him then, didn’t get a chance to reconnect. Victor steers Yuuri toward the drinks table, picks up a glass of champagne and hands it to him.

“Oh, I shouldn’t drink,” Yuuri says automatically. 

“You had some last night,” Victor replies with a wink, picking up his own glass and holding it up in a silent toast.

“That was different.”  Yuuri takes a hesitant sip and looks up at Victor over the top of the glass.  “You and Koji… I’m comfortable with you both.  I don’t mind relaxing a little.  Here, there’s so many strangers, you know?”

“But you know Phichit.  You know Leo and Guang-hong.  You’ve met Chris.”

“Yes, but there’s all the other coaches, the ISO officials, judges.  I don’t want to get on the wrong side of the judges,” Yuuri muses.

Privately, Victor thinks that, the last time Yuuri attended a banquet, he brought a dull and staid affair to life.  He shone with a brave, inner light.  Sure, he was absolutely smashed, but Katsuki Yuuri was giving absolutely zero fucks that night, judges and officials be damned.  He was beautiful.  Victor wonders why Yuuri never brings it up, even to laugh about it, because hell, kicking Yurio’s ass during a dance-off – that was priceless. 

“Yuuri!”

Victor spins around and see Phichit coming toward them.  He’s got Leo and Guang-hong with him, both of whom are regarding Victor with wide eyes.

“Phichit-kun!”  Yuuri puts his glass down and envelops Phichit in a hug.  When he pulls away, he pauses, and then does the same with the other two.  All of them are wearing suits, and every single one of them looks uncomfortable in them. Victor’s starting to wonder if it’s just bad tailoring or a generational thing.

“Phichit.” Victor raises his glass.  “To the gold medallist.  Congratulations!”

Phichit blushes.  “Thanks,” he says.  “I had a lot of fun skating this weekend.  And Yuuri! You were fabulous!”

“Oh my god, Yuuri, your exhibition skate,” Leo says.  “A nice tribute to your _coach_.”  He glances at Victor and grins. 

Victor remembers what he’s heard about the events of that first night in China.  Koji filled him in in glorious, minute detail about everything he did and said, especially the juicy stuff.  Victor thinks back, recognizes how much Leo and Guang-hong saw, and rolls with it.  “Well, at least he kept his pants on,” Victor drawls.

Guang-hong and Leo look shocked for a moment, and then grin, smirking at each other.  “We have video,” Leo says.  “If you want to see it.”

“Ah, maybe later,” Yuuri says, holding up his hands.  “The whole thing is too fresh in my mind right now.”

Victor barks out a laugh, he can’t help it.  “Embarrassed, Yuuri?” he says, dropping his voice seductively low.  “I can help with that.”

“Victor, no.” Yuuri picks up his glass and takes a swig – an honest to god swig of it.  Victor’s impressed; when he drinks, Yuuri usually likes to savour the taste, so it’s a little surprising.  On the other hand… Victor’s seen what happens when Yuuri is nervous and decides that drinking is the way to combat it.  He also has photos which, considering the amount of time they spend training, he hasn’t looked at in what must be close to seven months.

There’s the sound of someone politely tapping a glass, and everyone starts to move toward the tables.  It’s rather like a wedding, Victor thinks.  A wedding with mandatory attendance.  Like a wedding, the dinner is usually lukewarm and/or undercooked, the vegetables are suspect, and the table wine cheap.  Then you have to sit through the speeches; although these are usually boring rather than embarrassing.  After that, the dancing begins and people start to find excuses to leave.

The tables are set up in eights, so Victor finds himself with Yuuri, Phichit, Leo, Guang-hong and their coaches.  Yakov’s just arrived, with Georgi in tow, still looking like he wants to slit his wrists and making despairing puppy-dog eyes at his ex-girlfriend, Anya, who also has to attend.  Yakov looks like he’s going to have an aneurism at any moment.

Victor locates Chris, sitting with his coach a couple of tables over, and Chris winks.  He’s sitting with a couple of the senior pairs and ice dance couples and their coaches.  Like usual, most of the junior-level skaters have clumped themselves together at a corner table, as if they’re too overwhelmed to deal with the seniors.  That should change, Victor thinks, once they sneak some alcohol.  He’s got experience with that himself, and he remembers Yurio last year at the GPF. 

For a moment, Victor takes in the whole room as if he was an outsider and not part of it.  He watches the groups at the tables talk; the way some lean in to converse with their neighbours.  There’s the closed-off, antisocial types, the hyper ones who gesture, laugh too loudly.  The quiet ones like Yuuri, who prefer to watch… and there’s Georgi, sobbing into his martini while Yakov passes him a napkin.  _Jesus_ , Victor thinks.

As much as evenings like this are tedious, he’ll miss this.  He’ll miss being a competitor, being part of the crowd of talented, upcoming stars.  Sure, he’ll still be here – as Yuuri’s coach – but he’ll be on the sidelines, watching rather than participating.  This feeling of regret has been growing for years as he gets older, as he reaches the pinnacle of his career and, sometimes, he wants to grab hold of it so hard and never let go. The truth of the matter is, he’s now twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight.  If he decides to return to skating (which he’s not sure he does), next year he’ll be too old to compete in the Grand Prix.  There’s a cap; a maximum age for a competitor in the Grand Prix series is twenty-seven.  This would have been his final year to compete in the Grand Prix and Chris’s will be next year.  It’s the end of an era and, tonight, Victor feels that more keenly than ever before for some reason.

“Victor?”  Yuuri’s voice is hushed as he leans into Victor; he looks concerned.  “Are you okay?”

Victor gives himself a mental shake and smiles at Yuuri.  “Of course.  Sorry, was I not paying attention?”

“You look sad.”

“Just thinking about the past,” Victor replies.  “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart.  Do you want some more of the awful wine?”

Yuuri laughs; it’s a beautiful sound, like the peel of bells.  “I’ll stick with my glass of champagne, thanks.”

Thankfully, they start in on the toasts and the speeches before dinner is done.  The host country representative has a lot to say, and a lot of people to thank, apparently.  Various ISO officials take the stand, pass the mic to others, and time passes slowly.  Eventually they’re done, and the noise level in the room picks up immediately as people start talking again.  Yuuri’s made a dent in his dinner, has finished his glass of champagne, and he’s leaning across the table to talk to Phichit.  The other coaches make excuses and leave, joining their peers as soon as it’s polite so that they can talk shop.  Victor supposes, as a coach, he should probably go with them, but he’s never been one for obeying the rules.  He still considers himself a skater more than a coach, and he’s content to remain by Yuuri’s side for the rest of the evening.

Chris catches Victor’s eye and raises his drink and winks, and Victor grins, beckoning him over.  Chris winds his way through the tables, pulling up an empty chair next to Yuuri.  “God, that was excruciatingly boring,” Chris notes, reaching for the wine and pouring another glass.  “And this wine is a crime against humanity.  Is Georgi not joining us? The rest of the men’s seniors are all over here.”

Victor turns to look over his shoulder.  Georgi’s gripping another martini, and he’s been cornered by the female half of the Canadian ice dance pair.  She looks like she’s immediately regretted the action, because Georgi’s suddenly gesturing wildly, hand over heart and, in Victor’s experience, he’s now well into a dialogue about the glory of love and honor.  Poor girl was probably just hoping to get laid.

“I think he’s busy,” Victor deadpans, and Chris laughs.  Victor’s phone pings, and he pulls it out of his pocket to glance at the screen.  “It’s from Koji,” Victor says to Yuuri, holding the phone rather like it’s about to bite him.

Yuuri leans in to confirm.  “Ah, don’t open that,” he warns.

“Oh, come on,” Victor whines.  “You know what it is.”

“I do know what that is, and I’m telling you not to open it.  Not in public.”

Victor leans closer, until he can whisper in Yuuri’s ear and not be overheard.  “You know he’s probably jerking off as we speak.  Maybe he’s even coming…. _right_ now.  Don’t you want to see?”

Yuuri makes a noise like a squeak and Victor can feel the heat from Yuuri’s flushed skin.  It’s adorable.  Victor leans back a little, holds the phone close to his chest and opens the message, because he’s not going to miss this for the world. It takes him approximately two seconds to burn the image into his brain, turn the phone enough for Yuuri to squeak again, and then close the app.  _Wow_.  He’s not going to forget that in while; actually, when he gets a moment, he’s going to save that to his phone.  Koji, naked except for Victor’s spare black tie, spread out on the bed.  Two fingers in his ass, hand around his cock, jacking himself off.  While that’s hot, it’s his facial expression that’s what sets Victor’s heart racing a mile a minute, and makes his pants feel tight.  The way Koji’s biting his lip, his cheeks and neck flushed with arousal, eyes heavy-lidded as he stares into the camera.  Victor wants to leave _right now_ and go back upstairs.

Chris clears his throat.  “Um, everything okay, Victor?” he asks with a laugh.

“Fine, just fine.”  Victor puts his phone back in his pocket, reaches for his wine, and puts half the glass back in one throw.  When he looks back up, the entire table is staring at him and smirking, bar Yuuri, who looks like he wants to combust.  Phichit grins, almost like a shark, and _winks_ at Victor.  The world must be ending, Victor thinks, if Phichit Chulanont is winking at him.

Chris looks around the table, notes everyone’s expressions, and then his eyes narrow, like he’s just figured something out.  He throws an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder.  “So… Yuuri.  I think you’ve been keeping a secret from Uncle Chris.”

Victor freezes just a little in his seat.  _Uh oh. What’s Chris up to?_ he thinks.

“A s-secret?” Yuuri stammers out. 

“Hmm.” Chris leans in, and Victor notices that the whole table is watching. “Are you honest to god dating Victor or what?”  Chris holds up a hand at the collective gasp at the table.  “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone; that’s not my place.  It’s just pretty obvious that everyone here at the table already knows about it.”

“Um.”  Yuuri looks like he might combust at any moment, but he’s not denying it, which warms Victor to no end.  Everyone at the table is staring, open-mouthed, first at Chris and then at Victor.  It’s a disaster waiting to happen.

“I just wondered is all,” Chris comments off-handedly, “because of the kiss after Yuuri’s free skate.  It doesn’t seem like something you guys would do as a publicity stunt, which is what half the paparazzi are saying.  And then, there was what happened at the GPF banquet last year.  You two seemed to really hit it off.  I’m happy for both of you.”  He reaches around Yuuri and slaps Victor on the shoulder, hard, a couple of times and then winks at Yuuri.

Yuuri still looks like he’s in shock, Victor notes, and he reaches under the table to squeeze Yuuri’s thigh, trying to wordlessly comfort him, before pulling back.  He picks up his glass and takes a swig of wine, making a face at the acidity.  It _really_ is terrible wine.

“Just as long as this goes no further, Chris,” Victor says. “Yuuri’s skating is what is important right now.”

“Wait –“ Yuuri sounds like he’s trying to work something out in his head, but it appears to be a slow, laborious process.  “What about the GPF banquet?  At last year’s final, I was always by myself. I couldn’t even talk to Victor!”

Victor’s taking another sip of wine, and when that comment sinks in approximately one-point-three seconds later, he does a spit take.  “Yuuri, you don’t remember?” 

Victor feels like the blood has suddenly drained from his body, because how can Yuuri not remember?  For Victor, meeting Yuuri at the banquet was incredible, a single defining moment that had changed his life for the better. 

For once, Victor is actually speechless with shock.  From a distance, he can hear Yuuri talking, but it’s like he’s underwater; he can’t really hear over the rushing sound in his head.

Victor shakes his head and tries to tune back in, to act normal, because he can’t fall apart here in public.  Maybe later, yes, but not now. 

Chris is talking, laughing as he says, “Yuuri, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing.  Everyone saw it.  And, Yuri Plisetsky got dragged into a dance-off and publicly humiliated when he lost to you.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide.  “A dance-off? With Yurio?”

Chris adds, “You challenged me too.  I did mine with a pole dance, half naked.”

Victor tries to rally because, when he thinks about it, maybe it’s not Yuuri’s fault.  He’s well aware that Yuuri’s family is a bit of a genetic train wreck when it comes to drinking.  His and Koji’s father is well-known locally for going off the rails when he drinks; just look at the crew they assembled to keep him in line the night of the fireworks, back in July.  _Hmm, the night of the fireworks,_ Victor thinks.  _That’s a much more pleasant memory._ That was the first time he’d let Koji fuck him, while he sucked Yuuri’s cock.  Stuffed from both ends, it was a divine experience.  So what if Yuuri doesn’t remember the banquet? It doesn’t change what happened afterwards, doesn’t change how things are now, does it, he decides.

The rushing in Victor’s head fades as he gets control of himself.  Gradually, he tunes back in to the conversation.  Yuuri looks a little stunned still, and Victor reaches out to grab his hand under the table, squeezing.  Yuuri looks over at him, all wide-eyes, lip trembling, and Christ, Victor thinks, are those tears at the corner of his eyes? Victor still doesn’t know how to cope with Yuuri’s tears, even after the parking garage; it rips his heart apart when he sees Yuuri like that.  “Hey,” he says, leaning in close, “It doesn’t matter, Yuuri.  It’s okay.”

“Victor…”

“Really.”  Victor leans in, places a kiss on the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, bystanders be damned.

The table erupts in catcalls, and that effectively jolts Yuuri out of his mood, and he manages a trembling smile for Victor.

“I still have videos of what happened,” Chris says casually.  Chris is clever, Victor thinks, sparing him a grateful glance.  He knows how to work a room, draw the attention in another direction so Yuuri can regroup.  He’ll probably owe Chris one later.  Or, maybe not, because Chris has pulled out his phone, shuffled around the table, and is showing Phichit and the group the photos.

“Wait, what?  Yuuri, that’s so dirty!” Phichit exclaims with glee, grabbing at Chris’ phone.

“I want to see!” Leo leans closer, as does Guang-hong, who blushes furiously. 

Yuuri pushes his chair back and leans over the table.  “Oh my god, don’t look!!  Cut it out already, Chris!”

“Settle down, guys,” Victor says.  “Or we’ll get ejected from our own banquet.  Phichit, do you want to explain to your coach how the gold medallist got thrown out of the after-party?”

Phichit sighs and hands Chris his phone back.  “I suppose not.  Still, no fair, Yuuri.  You have all the fun and excitement. And the hot boyfriend.”

Yuuri rallies enough to grin.  “I suppose I do, don’t I?” 

Yuuri’s about to say something else when the music starts up and the overhead lights dip.  A few couples immediately drift toward the dance floor.  Victor notices that some people are glancing curiously at Yuuri and, suddenly, Victor realizes that they were probably all present in Sochi last year, and are wondering if there’s going to be a repeat of the after-party dance-off.  The first song is slow, the DJ careful to start out simply and then ramp it up later.  Victor holds out his hand to Yuuri and raises an eyebrow.  “Well,” he says with a grin, “the cat’s out of the bag since the kiss, so, shall we dance?”

Yuuri looks embarrassed, but nods rapidly and places his hand in Victor’s.  Victor pulls him to his feet and walks him to the dance floor.  People grin as they pass, some raising their glasses in toast, others smirking, but nobody really seems to be phased by what’s happened.  It warms Victor inside and, when they reach the dance floor, he tugs Yuuri close and wraps his arms around him, snuggling in close like he’s wanted to all evening.  Yuuri freezes and then rapidly relaxes into his hold with a deep sigh, letting Victor lead.

“I adore you, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor says, because he feels that Yuuri needs to know this, right now.  It’s important.  “Can I tell you something?”

Yuuri pulls back enough so that he can see Victor’s face.  He’s searching, looking for something, because it takes him a moment to nod, as though he’s unsure what he’s going to hear.

Victor takes a deep breath.  “Yuuri, what I want to tell you now, I’ve never told anyone.  This confession thing is new for me, so please, be gentle, okay?”

Yuuri reaches up to cup Victor’s cheek gently.  “Victor, you don’t have to –“

“I do, Yuuri.  I’m sad that you don’t remember what happened in Sochi at the banquet, but I wanted you to know that you changed my life that evening. Up until the GPF, I was fading, I had lost confidence in my ability to surprise the audience.  I was lost.”

Yuuri sucks in a surprised, shocked breath and stops moving.  Victor grips his waist and starts him moving again, so that they don’t cause a pile-up on the dancefloor.  “Yuuri, if I hadn’t met you, I would have probably simply folded, given in and given up.  I may have even retired.  You shone so brightly that night with inner spirit that it opened my eyes to the possibilities, helped me to reconnect with the world, see the new potentials before me.  In one single evening, you helped me redefine myself and my path forward.  When you asked me to be your coach, I could think of nothing else afterward for months.”

“I asked you to be my coach?” Yuuri blurts out.

Victor laughs softly.  “Yes, right after you dry humped me.  I fell hard for you in that moment; you were completely wrecked, half dressed, and the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  Of course I was going to track you down and be your coach, especially when you asked so nicely.”

Yuuri is speechless, rather like Victor earlier.  “Victor I…” Yuuri swallows and he leans in for a quick kiss against Victor’s lips.  “We’re leaving.  Early.”

“Early?” Victor was hoping for a little more reaction from Yuuri than that, maybe an equal confession, if he’s being honest, followed by one from Koji later.  “Yuuri, what--“

Yuuri fixes Victor with what he can only describe as a smouldering look and raises his eyebrow. 

“Right,” Victor says, capitulating.  He’s not sure how to deal with Yuuri’s mood swings this evening; he feels like he’s walking on glass.  “Okay.”

Yuuri practically drags Victor back to the table, where Phichit is having an in-depth conversation with Chris about presentation on ice.  Both of them look up, surprised.

“Back so soon, lovebirds?” Chris coos.

“We’re leaving early,” Victor explains.  “We have to pack and… stuff.”

Chris leers.  “Enjoy the _stuff_ , Victor, I’m sure you’ll have _both_ your hands full on that one.”

Victor goes blank. He’s not an idiot; he can figure out what Chris is talking about, but there seems to be an extra layer to the comment he can’t get to grips with.  Chris knows something else, and Victor… _Oh_.

Koji.

Victor has no idea how Chris has found out about Koji, but the important thing appears to be that Chris, apparently, has no intention of spilling the secret, for which he’s infinitely grateful.  It also appears that Yuuri is not aware, either, that Chris knows, or he’d be freaking out on a level that would be impossible to hide, and not just standing next to Victor looking mildly exasperated. 

Victor leans over the table, snags the rest of his glass of wine and (because god knows, he needs it) downs what’s left.   Yuuri’s still flashing him secretive, hot glances and seems impatient to leave, and who is Victor to deny Yuuri anything?

They barely get out the door and into the elevator before Yuuri is all over him.  “I hope Koji’s still awake,” Yuuri says, breath hot on Victor’s neck.  Yuuri’s gone from unsure and upset to much more dominant in a space of under five minutes, and it makes Victor’s head spin and his knees weak.  He slumps against the wall and lets Yuuri unbutton his jacket and waistcoat, pull out his shirt, and slip his hands inside to smooth over Victor’s stomach muscles.  Victor feels suddenly very warm, and he loosens his tie and snakes a hand around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him flush against his body; lets Yuuri feel how turned on he is.  Yuuri reaches up and pulls at the neck of Victor’s shirt, undoing the top button, nuzzling into his skin.

“Now that the competition is over, I can leave a mark,” Yuuri breathes.  He kisses Victor’s neck, leaving a couple of sucking bruises down to his collarbone. 

Victor rolls his hips, curving a hand over Yuuri’s ass, pressing him closer. “Fuck yes,” he stutters, exposing his neck so Yuuri has better access.  He wants Yuuri to leave marks, visible ones.  Suddenly, he doesn’t care who sees.

“It seems a shame to only lose half my virginity this weekend, Victor,” Yuuri comments against his skin. 

“Yuuri?” Victor pulls back enough to look down.  He’s a little confused, but then, an overly dominant Yuuri tends to derail his brain rather effectively.

“You fucked me yesterday,” Yuuri explains, “Now I want to fuck you.  Can I?”  Yuuri smooths his hand down Victor’s chest, over his abs, and palms him through his pants.  He lets out a soft moan when he feels how hard Victor is, how he pushes his hips into Yuuri’s touch.  “Maybe I’ll fuck you, face down on the mattress, and then come in your ass, and then Koji can do the same.  Maybe we’ll swap out, so you won’t know which one of us is which, yes?”

“Christ,” Victor moans, head falling back against the wall.  He swallows around a throat dry with anticipation.  “You have a filthy mind, Katsuki Yuuri. You can both do whatever the hell you want with me, you know that.”

Yuuri smirks.  “Yes, but permission is sexy, isn’t it?”

“I’m not going to survive China,” Victor whispers.  “On the other hand, perhaps I don’t want to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hasetsu, November 2016**

Yuuri’s victory Katsudon tastes like ashes in his mouth.  His mother is watching expectantly, tray clutched close to her chest, observing his every move.  He forces a smile and nods happily.  “It’s perfect, thank you, Okaasan.”

Except, it’s not.  Suddenly, nothing makes sense to Yuuri. Or maybe it makes too much sense; he can’t decide.

“Vkusno!” Next to him, Victor raises a glass in a toast. 

Koji grins at Victor, but he gives Yuuri a sideways look, like he knows something is going on in Yuuri’s head but can’t figure out what it is.

The truth is, the more Yuuri thinks about the ramifications of the GPF banquet, the more he freaks out.  Victor had looked shocked that Yuuri remembered nothing about what had happened in Sochi, but he’d recovered fairly quickly, or had appeared to, anyway. The problem is that, no, Yuuri may not remember any of it, but that’s because _he wasn’t there_ , not because he was drinking.  It’s pretty clear now that that evening changed Victor’s life for the better, but not because of Yuuri; it was Koji who did that.

Suddenly, Yuuri thinks he might throw up.  “Sorry,” he gasps out, “I don’t feel well.”  He staggers to his feet, ignoring the shocked looks from Koji and Victor.  “I just need some sleep.”

“Yuuri?”  Victor climbs quickly to his feet and reaches out a hand to steady Yuuri.  “Yes, let’s get you to your room.”

“I can manage,” Yuuri says.  He softens his tone somewhat. “Thanks.”  He turns, slides the door open, and bolts for the stairs.  He loves Koji and he loves Victor—although he’s never told him that—but he can’t be around either of them until he figures out how he feels about this. 

When he gets to his room, he changes quickly and slides under the bed covers.  This is comforting, he thinks.  This is his room, his space and, for a moment, he’s extremely glad that he doesn’t have any posters of Victor up on the walls any more. The fact of the matter is, he’ll have to train with Victor tomorrow.  There’s less than two weeks to the Rostelcom Cup, and he can’t afford to miss a day on ice.  If he wants to medal at the GPF, he has to place on the podium in Russia, and that means he needs to train his ass off for the next couple of weeks, no excuses.  He has to get it together, and he has to do it tonight.  He needs to talk to Koji as well.  When they’d swapped out, neither of them had had any intention of doing harm to anyone else.  What would the odds of something ridiculous like this happening be? Almost nil, Yuuri thinks. A million to one, and that’s the problem.  A million to one odds is pretty much fate’s equivalent of a sure bet.

Yuuri laughs bitterly to himself, but he doesn’t cry.  He’s not ready for that yet.  That’s why he’s hiding; because, if he has to confront the two people most precious to him in the world right now, he might break.

So, instead, he blinks into the darkness, listens as the house settles around him and, eventually, Victor’s footsteps pad quietly up the darkened corridor.  The steps pause, as if Victor’s trying to decide if he should check on Yuuri.  Then there’s a soft knock on the door and Victor pushes it open a little.

“Yuuri? How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”  Yuuri turns his head so that he can see Victor.  “Just need to sleep, that’s all.”

“All right,” Victor responds.  “Call out if you need me.  You know where I am.”

“Thanks.”

Victor hesitates, and then slides the door shut.  Yuuri lets out a sigh. Sleep would be nice.  He hasn’t slept since yesterday; he’s simply too keyed up with guilt.  Even worse, last night he’d used sex to divert Victor’s attention away from what was wrong, and that, more than anything, makes him feel like a complete bastard.  He’s also used Koji’s ignorance of the banquet revelation as a foil; if Koji’s acting normal and distracting Victor, then it’s easier for Yuuri to hide the fact that he’s freaking out, although Koji can tell something’s not right. 

It’s just a matter of time before Yuuri will have to own up and explain everything – to both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Yuuri makes it through the night, mental and physical exhaustion finally catching up with him and allowing him to sleep for a few hours.  He makes it to the rink, laces his skates, and starts his warmup.  Victor arrives around seven, coffee in hand, and looks surprised to see Yuuri there.

“Yuuri? How are you feeling?”  He leaves his coffee on top of the boards, removes his guards and skates over to Yuuri, reaching out to touch Yuuri gently on his arm.  “Everything okay?”

Yuuri physically has to stop himself from flinching away from Victor; not because he doesn’t care for Victor, but because he _does_.  Victor frowns; clearly, he knows something is wrong. 

“Yuuri, do you want to talk about it?”

“No, let’s just practice.  Please, Victor.  We have less than two weeks until Russia.  We can’t afford to waste time.”

Victor looks like he’s seriously going to argue against practice, but then he leans away.  “Okay, practice it is.  Let’s run through Eros and then we’ll work on quads, yes?”

“Yes.”  Yuuri nods, glad that Victor isn’t going to argue with him.

It’s clear that lack of sleep and worry have eaten away at Yuuri’s stamina; that much is immediately apparent.  He moves automatically through the steps of Eros, barely landing the last jump.  Victor’s watching him intently, one hand to his lips, tapping his foot, but he doesn’t say anything.  After that, Yuuri starts in on his jumps, running through the steps leading up to each jump before executing it.  He finds it easier that way, to practice the jump in the context of the program rather than just having at it.  It’s also more tiring; but then he’s usually brimming with stamina, so it’s never been an issue.

He falls on the third jump.  It’s not just a step-out, or an over-rotation; he goes down hard, like a beginner, the ice rising up to meet him like a solid wall.  It’s all Yuuri can do to shield his face with his forearms; those first lessons on how to fall as a child coming back like muscle memory to protect him.

Victor doesn’t say anything; he simply watches as Yuuri picks himself up and goes at it again.  Victor waits until Yuuri’s fallen a total of four times, and then clearly decides he can’t watch any more.  He skates over to where Yuuri is, on his hands and knees, and kneels down.

“Yuuri, you’re flubbing jumps like crazy,” Victor says softly.  He sound concerned.  “What’s going on in your head, sweetheart?”

Yuuri pulls in a shuddering breath at the sentiment and squeezes his eyes closed.  _I can’t do this,_ he thinks.  _I can’t deal with this._

“Yuuri?” 

Victor gets into Yuuri’s space until Yuuri has no choice but to look up. Yuuri’s vision has gone a little swimmy, if he’s going to be honest with himself, and he feels out of touch, like things are happening around him and he’s really not part of it.

Victor takes one look at him and reaches out, placing a hand on his forehead.  “Shit,” Victor hisses.  “Yuuri, why didn’t you say you were sick? You’re burning up.”

_Oh_ , Yuuri thinks. He knows he’s not sick, like flu sick, which is what Victor thinks.  This is being sick like working himself up with worry until he’s unable to function.  Actually making himself unwell due to situational anxiety.  He’s been down this road a couple of times, so it’s a familiar enemy.

Victor fumbles in his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone.  He swipes the screen and dials a number.  “Koji? It’s Victor.  Yes, yes, fine.  Can you get someone down here with a car to pick up Yuuri or shall I call a cab? He’s sick.”

Yuuri leans back on his knees, watches Victor as he talks.  Yuuri feels disconnected from reality, but maybe this is better.  Victor is beautiful in the morning sunlight, he thinks.  Is this what Victor was talking about in the elevator, when he said Yuuri looked ethereal?

He hears Victor drop the phone and he leans in, pulling Yuuri’s arm over his shoulder and struggling to his feet with Yuuri a heavy weight.  “Yuuri, love, I’m going to need you to take your weight, yes? I can’t skate for both of us, not on ice like this.”

Yuuri nods, and manages to get himself to the boards, and then the change room bench with Victor’s help.  He watches as Victor begins tearing at his laces with practiced movements, undoing the knots and sliding his boots off his feet.  Victor’s talking a mile a minute, like he’s nervous; _are you going to faint? How do you feel? Do you need anything?_

Yuuri reaches out with his hand and strokes his fingers down Victor’s face.  It’s a gentle touch, exploratory, and Yuuri thinks that, maybe, he’s trying to memorize Victor’s features for some reason.  Victor stops talking, eyes fluttering closed as he leans into the touch.  He turns his head, kisses the inside of Yuuri’s wrist, and that gentle gesture makes Yuuri breathless.  He’s never going to stop wanting Victor, he realizes, not now that he knows his touch, knows him as a person.  That is never going to go away, regardless of what happens next.

“Victor?!”  Koji’s voice carries from the entranceway.

Yuuri manages to turn his head, tearing his gaze from Victor, to see Koji standing in the doorway.  “What the hell is going on?” Koji says. “Yuuri? Holy shit.”  He comes forward, helping Victor with packing up Yuuri’s gear.  They’re discussing stuff, but Yuuri’s not really paying attention.  He’s exhausted and he can’t take much more.

“Let’s get you home,” Koji says finally, looming into Yuuri’s view. 

Yuuri blinks, focusing finally on his twin.  “Okay,” he says quietly.  “I’m ready.”  He’s not sure what he’s ready for, exactly, but, on some level, Yuuri realizes that he’s not talking about going home.

Victor scoops him up in his arms, carrying him like a child out to the car, while Koji stops to collect his things.  Yuuri leans his head on Victor’s shoulder and thinks, _I can rest now. Victor’s here. Koji’s here._

That’s the last thing Yuuri remembers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Absolutely nothing terrifies Koji more than watching Yuuri lose it.  When it happens, it’s sudden and, usually, unexpected, like last year at Sochi.  In hindsight, he should have seen it coming, and that’s Koji’s crutch to bear always; that guilt that, maybe, he was not paying enough attention to his brother, that he should have seen the markers when they presented themselves, that he could have done _something_.  Last year, with Sochi, it was the crushing weight of Yuuri’s own ideals that broke him, of trying to live up to a goal which, in his own mind, was unachievable; the perfect self-destruct mechanism.  So, Koji thinks, it stands to reason that, this time, there is an underlying cause as well.  Victor thinks that Yuuri’s merely sick, probably suffering from exhaustion after the tension of the Grand Prix in China, but Koji’s not so sure.  Yuuri was fine right up until the banquet; sure, he was tired, but there had been so many positive events that weekend, that the whole thing doesn’t make sense. 

Koji hadn’t found a time to separate Yuuri from Victor long enough to warn him about Chris figuring out they were twins, so it can’t be that.  Even if Chris had said something at the banquet, it wouldn’t be enough to cause Yuuri to completely break like this.  No, something else has happened, and gently prodding Victor for information hasn’t revealed anything odd, other than the fact that Yuuri went through some pretty spectacular mood swings during the event, swinging from shy and unsure to outright dominant toward the end.

It’s early morning, and Koji slips from bed and crosses the deserted inn, climbing the stairs.  He tiptoes past Victor’s door, sparing it a quick glance, and slides open Yuuri’s, shutting it behind him.  It takes a matter of seconds to slip under the covers next to Yuuri, to pull him close and feel the warmth of his body against his own.  Koji relaxes fully once he’s holding his brother, letting out a final sigh as his equilibrium restores itself.

“Koji?”

Yuuri’s voice is muffled, and Koji shifts closer against his brother’s back.  “Go back to sleep, Nii-san, I’m here.  You should rest.”

“I’m awake now,” Yuuri mutters.  He shifts until he’s facing Koji, and Koji brushes Yuuri’s mussed hair away from his face; an automatic gesture of comfort.

“How are you feeling?”  Yuuri’s not burning up with fever like yesterday; he seems simply worn out, tired.  “Did you sleep?”

Yuuri nods.  “Since you and Victor and brought me back.  What time is it?”

“It’s the next morning.”

“Oh.”  Yuuri blinks a little, like he’s trying to process what happened to the eighteen hours in between.

Koji pauses, unsure whether to prod Yuuri for information or leave him to rest.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuuri lets out a stuttering breath and covers his face with both hands.  “Not really, but we have to.”

_Okay_ , Koji thinks.  _This is weird_.  “Nii-san, what is going on? You’re kinda freaking me out here.”  He reaches out and gently pulls Yuuri’s hands away from his face.  “Talk to me.”

“What do you remember from the banquet at Sochi, Koji?”

Koji frowns.  “What I told you before.  I had a few drinks and that’s all I remember.  Why? Did someone say something? Do they know it was me and not you?”  Although that doesn’t make any sense to Koji, because Victor would have been at least a little weird when they got back to the hotel room.  Instead, Yuuri had pretty much thrown Victor on the mattress, and Victor hadn’t resisted in the least.  That was not the action of a man who suspected anything was off, not at all.

“I found out some… things about the banquet last year,” Yuuri says hesitatingly.  “Someone bought up the banquet and I said I couldn’t even talk to Victor.  I knew something was off immediately by Victor’s reaction; he seemed like he couldn’t believe it.”

Koji sits upright.  He searches his mind, but that whole evening is still a blank, except now, he can feel the faint stirrings of something terrible coming, something bad enough to make Yuuri completely lose it.  “Yuuri, what did I do?” 

Yuuri laughs. It’s not a humorous laugh either; it’s mocking, self-depreciating.  “I didn’t get to see the photos, or the video, although apparently, Victor has some, and Chris. Maybe Yurio, I don’t know. “

“Photos of _what_ , Nii-san? Christ, Yuuri, just tell me.”

Yuuri’s jaw sets in a hard line, like he’s physically not ready to talk about it but, for some reason, he has to.  “I’m told, by Victor and Chris, that I – you – got wasted, challenged Yurio to a dance-off, which he lost, and then pole-danced with Chris, mostly naked.”

Koji actually thinks for a moment that Yuuri’s teasing him, because there is absolutely no way in hell any of this is for real. 

“Then,” Yuuri continues, “you dry-humped Victor, and asked him to be your – my – coach.”

Koji’s mouth falls open.  If this was happening to anyone else, it would be hysterically funny. “Nii-san, please tell me you are joking,” he whispers.

“Later, after Chris had shared the photos with everyone, Victor asked me to dance.”  Yuuri’s not really pausing for breath anymore; it’s like he’s on a roll and can’t actually stop himself from talking.  He needs to get the whole thing out and now, and nothing is going to derail him in the process.  “He proceeded to tell me that I’d – _you_ – changed his life that night.  That _you_ shone so brightly, it made him breathless.  That you made him see the possibilities that lay ahead, pulled him out of the twilight he was existing in, and showed him what he could have.  Koji,” Yuuri bites out, “Victor fell in love with you that night.  Not me. I was not the reason he came here, you were.”


	10. The Constant and the Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a bit of a struggle. I got them to do what I wanted finally, but they all went about it completely differently than I thought they would!! Men ;)
> 
> I just wanted to give a shoutout to c0rnfl0wer on Tumblr, for writing [ this extremely interesting article on Russian names and how to use them.](http://c0rnfl0wer.tumblr.com/post/158793053134/psa-for-the-yoi-fandom-russian-names-how-to-use) This post formed the basis for the end of this chapter with Victor's use of his diminutive. Of course, any interpretation I made is my own and, if it's wrong, blame me!!
> 
> There's probably about three or four chapters left of this; I have to plan the rest of it out. So, now's the time to message me with ideas if you have a kinky suggestion you'd like to see these three get up to before the end :D
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or ask for something! <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji stares at Yuuri like he can’t quite believe what Yuuri is saying.  Sure, he hears the words, but they’re just words; there is no meaning to them.  It’s nonsense.  It might as well be the algebraic formula to life for all Koji can parse of it.

“Nii-san… what?” is all he manages to say.  He watches as tears well in Yuuri’s eyes, dropping silently down his flushed cheeks, pooling on the pillow.

“You heard what I said,” Yuuri bites out, rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling.  Koji’s never seen Yuuri upset to the point of angry tears before.  Well, only the once, but it was when they were small children; Koji had done something to aggravate his twin until he was so mad it made him cry.  It was something stupid; inconsequential.  This – this is life altering.

“Nii-san…” he begins.  He bites his lip, unsure what to say, and reaches out a hand. 

“Don’t.” 

Koji physically flinches at the word. Yuuri is closed off, distant.  Unreachable.  He has _never_ , ever, shied away from Koji’s touch or refused him contact.  Without the calming touch of his twin, Koji has no idea what to do; he feels like he’s flying apart, that he’s no longer grounded.  He brushes his hand angrily at his face; it itches.   It takes him a moment to realize that his fingers are wet, and another second to understand that he’s also crying.  He wraps his arms around his waist instead, as if holding himself tightly might make up for the contact Yuuri is denying him.

“Yuuri, what do you want me do?” he whispers, voice on the point of breaking.  “I never meant – _we_ never meant this to happen.” He pauses.  “ _How_ did this happen? How do I fix this?”

He doesn’t remember anything from the banquet.  Koji tries to force his mind to remember, playing each moment over in his head as if, by doing so, he might pull the memories from his mind.  There’s nothing; nothing past the point where he got fed up of listening to Celestino and headed toward the drinks table.  He remembers nothing of when he got back to the room; he has no idea who brought him back or if he made his own way there.

One thing is clear, however; he’s managed to destroy not only his relationship with his brother, but his brother’s career and, in turn, their relationship with Victor. 

“We need to tell Victor,” Yuuri says, sitting up.  He’s still crying; he’s not even trying to stop the tears from falling.  “If Victor wants to leave now, I have to let him go.”

“Nii-san, you can’t mean that,” Koji hisses out.  “You’d let him walk away?”

“I have to give him that option,” Yuuri says, sliding to the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding touching Koji.  “Maybe it’s a sign I should retire after all.”

Koji feels like he’s been punched in the gut.  “Yuuri, you can’t just decide arbitrarily that this is how it’s going to be,” he says.  “We need to talk about this first.”

Yuuri stands up and makes eye contact for the first time with Koji.  “Come, or stay, Koji,” Yuuri says, voice flat.  “Its your choice.”  He turns and pushes open the door. 

Koji spins around.  “Yuuri, please –“

Yuuri’s already left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s on his way back from the bathroom.  He’s up early, because he wants to check on Yuuri, see if he’s any better.  He hopes so; he’s never seen Yuuri like this before and he’s worried.  He pauses outside Yuuri’s room; the door is open and Yuuri’s nowhere to be seen.  Puzzled, he pushes open the door to his room and sees both twins inside, waiting.

“There’s my two sexy boys,” he says, dropping his voice until it sounds warm and sensual.  Inviting.

Both of them seem to startle and turn at the same time, and it takes a Victor a split second to understand that something is very, very wrong.

Both are dressed in pajama pants, Yuuri in a worn old t-shirt.  He looks absolutely exhausted and Koji doesn’t look much better; the word Victor latches onto in his mind is ‘ _devastated’_.  Yuuri looks like he’s been crying recently, and Koji… Koji still is.  Neither one is touching the other; they’re standing a foot apart, body language stiff, like strangers.  It’s so far removed from how they usually are – laughing or giggling, wrapped around each other, always touching – that Victor feels actual physical shock course though him.

“Yuuri? Koji?” Victor asks, mouth suddenly dry.  “Christ, what happened?”  He takes an automatic step forward, intending to pull them in for a hug, when Yuuri actually moves backward, away from him and Koji.

 “Victor, there’s something I need to tell you,” Yuuri says.  His voice is flat, devoid of emotion.

“Nii-san, please,” Koji whimpers, glancing at Yuuri with wide eyes and then at Victor.  He looks like a puppy expecting to be abused, beaten.  It’s horrifying.

“Koji, don’t,” Yuuri bites out.  He still doesn’t make eye contact with his twin but, instead, looks at Victor.

“Yuuri, what the hell is going on?” Victor says.  “Koji?”

“Victor, I – that is, we,” Yuuri pauses and then seems to make up his mind about something, “The night of the banquet in Sochi.  I didn’t go. It was Koji.  We swapped out.”

“You... swapped out,” Victor repeats.  He’s still so shocked at the state of the twins that he doesn’t really understand what Yuuri’s trying to tell him.

Yuuri takes a deep shuddering breath and his eyelids flutter shut for a moment.  “Koji went to the Sochi banquet in my place, because I couldn’t face the thought of seeing you after the way I failed my free skate.  _Koji_ was the one who got drunk and danced with Chris, and Yurio. Koji was the one who asked you to be my coach.  Koji was the one you fell for, not me.  Everything you know is a lie.”

“Yuuri, I –“ Victor stops, really lets the words sink in.  He looks at Koji, but Koji isn’t saying anything, eyes downcast.  It takes him a moment to understand that Yuuri, as the older sibling, is speaking for both of them; that Koji _isn’t_ going to say anything, not even in his own defense.

“I – we – messed up,” Yuuri continues in that strange, flat tone of voice.  “I understand if you want to leave and go back to Russia; if you want to end our coaching relationship.”  Yuuri seems to pause and then he folds down suddenly, in a swift, graceful movement, until he’s on his knees.  He bows his head forward and, after a second, Koji does the same, until they’re both kneeling in front of him, performing dogeza. 

“Please forgive us,” Yuuri says, voice muffled slightly.

Victor likes both twins on their knees, but not like this.  To Victor, this form of abject apology is humiliating and degrading.  Yuuri’s done it before because he was late to the rink the first day after Onsen on Ice, but that was a somewhat humorous situation; nothing like this.  Victor can’t stop himself from stepping forward, from dropping down to his knees in front of them.  He can feel Yuuri startle, as if Victor’s breaking the rules by putting himself at their level.

“It doesn’t matter,” Victor says softly, realizing, as he says the words, he means it; it really doesn’t matter.

Both twins freeze for a moment, maybe in shock, he can’t see their faces.  “It doesn’t matter,” Victor says again, this time in a firmer tone.  “Please, Yuuri… Koji, _stop this_.”

It takes a moment but, together, the twins move, slowly sitting back on their heels.  Yuuri’s still not looking at Koji, and Koji won’t look at Victor, either; he’s still staring at the floor, at a space about an inch in front of Victor’s knees.

Victor runs his hands through his hair, mind in a jumble.  “Can we… can we sit down and talk about this?”  He’s about to offer that they sit on his bed, but perhaps that’s not the best idea right now with both twins so on edge.  “Let’s sit on the couch, yes?”

Both twins rise slowly to their feet, waiting for Victor to move.  He gestures to the couch in the corner, and both of them move around him, Koji slipping onto the end near the door and Yuuri wedging himself in the corner at the other end, his actions communicating his need to barricade himself in somewhere where nobody can reach him.  Both twins pull their knees up to their chests, both staring at Victor like he might bite.  They look rather like identical bookends, and Victor sits down on the coffee table so that he can see both of them at the same time.  Neither one seems willing to talk, so clearly Victor is going to have to start the conversation.

“So, tell me what happened,” he suggests. “Let’s start at the beginning.”

Koji throws a quick glance Yuuri’s way and rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, but he’s still not speaking.  Yuuri takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, “It’s like I already told you, Victor.  After the humiliation of losing at the Grand Prix, and then turning you down for a photo afterwards, I couldn’t face you again.  Koji offered to go in my place and I agreed.”

Victor nods.  That fits with Yuuri’s usual modus operandi; fight or flight.  It’s possible that, by the time his exhibition skate was done, he was a complete mess.  Victor can’t remember seeing Yuuri skate his exhibition program and, for some reason, that fills him with shame.  “Koji?” Victor prompts.

Koji glances at Yuuri again, as if he’s looking for permission.  When he gets no response, he speaks softly, voice hushed so that Victor has to almost crane forward to hear him.  “I don’t remember,” Koji says, resting his chin on his folded knees and hugging himself tighter.  “None of it; the evening is a blank.  When we swapped out, we thought it would be the usual harmless fun.  I just wanted to see you from a distance, really, see what the hype was about.  I didn’t intend to get drunk and make an exhibition out of myself and ruin Yuuri’s reputation.”

“So now you know,” Yuuri says flatly.  “This weekend in China, when we danced, and you said that I opened your eyes to new things, that I pulled you back from the edge, that you knew what you wanted; that wasn’t me.  What you want is right there; Koji.”

Even Victor flinches internally at that.  It’s a vicious statement, but Yuuri is using words to deflect his own hurt at the moment; he’s lashing out.

Victor has a split second of clarity, suddenly.  The twins didn’t have to tell him the truth. They could have just left things as they were, left him oblivious.  It occurs to Victor that the reason they’ve come to him is because they care.  The twins have risked the fact that Victor would end things immediately – not only on a personal level, but that Victor would pack up, resign as Yuuri’s coach and leave – because they didn’t want another lie between them. 

“I meant what I said,” Victor begins carefully.  He needs to make both twins understand; this is important.  “It doesn’t matter, and this is why.”  He can feel the words bubbling up; he’s not sure, exactly, what he’s going to say, not yet, but he feels inside that it is right, that the words are truth.  “Yuuri, if what you say is right, maybe I did fall for Koji at the banquet; maybe he did make me see the possibilities.  Maybe I would have realized if you and I had met at Worlds later that something was off, but we didn’t.  You – Koji – vanished off the face of the earth for months.  I had no way to contact you, no way to reach you to see if you still felt the same way.  I thought you’d blown me off.  Truthfully, I was just a little bit pissed off that you could so utterly change my life and then simply disappear.”  Victor holds up a hand when both twins take in a sharp breath.  “Then, out of nowhere, the internet lights up with a video; it’s a small thing, I suppose, but there _you_ were, Yuuri, skating _my program_ , step for step, with all the passion and longing I couldn’t put into the program myself.  I’ve told you before that you make music with your body; that you have an innate ability to pull the music out, to make it reality.  I meant that.  I saw that video and I was breathless; your charm, your desire, your need called to me.  Not only did you skate my program better than I could, with more emotion, you were calling out to me.  I answered.  I got on the next plane to Japan.”

“But—“

Victor shakes his head.  “Please, let me finish.”  Victor takes a deep breath, because he knows what he’s going to say next; it’s life changing. He’s putting himself out there, making himself just as vulnerable.  But, maybe, they all needed this, maybe this needed to be said.

“So, the truth of the matter is, I fell for you both, and that is why this doesn’t matter.  It doesn’t matter not because it’s unimportant, but because it _is_.  Koji, I fell for you at first sight; beautiful and breathless and drunk out of your mind and shining so brightly.  Yuuri, I fell just as hard for you; your passion, your longing, the person that you are, the person that I’ve grown to know over the months since I arrived.  Koji was the catalyst for all this. Yuuri, you are the constant throughout it all.”

Both Yuuri and Koji are watching him, eyes wide.  Maybe they’re surprised; they probably thought he was going to be angry.  Still, Victor isn’t done.  He has one, important thing left to say; one thing that _needs_ to be said.

“I’m in love with you both.”

Both twins suck in a shocked breath as Victor speaks.  Yuuri glances to the side quickly, at Koji, and then looks back at Victor.  Koji’s still frozen in place, a brief tinge of color staining his cheeks, but he won’t look at his twin.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathes, as if can’t quite believe what Victor’s just said. 

Victor could say more, but he can tell that his words are an important tipping point in their relationship; one wrong word or move could shatter the moment.  Instead, he shifts, moving onto the couch until he’s sitting in the middle, leaving his body language open and inviting.  There’s a void on each side of him, a clear foot or more of empty space, and Victor realizes that he needs this moment as much as they do.  “Come here – both of you,” he says softly.

Yuuri moves first; tentatively, shuffling across the cushions until he’s pressed against Victor’s side.  Victor wraps his arm firmly around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer until Yuuri is resting his head against Victor’s shoulder.  Victor looks over to Koji and smiles gently, encouragingly and, after a few seconds, Koji joins them, adopting the same position on Victor’s other side.  Victor leans over and places a soft kiss to Koji’s forehead, and then one to Yuuri’s.  Neither twin is touching the other, still distant, but they press into Victor, seeking comfort.  It’s how both of them are naturally; touch is comfort, and the fact that they are not doing this with each other bothers Victor more than he likes to admit.  Koji’s skin is chilled against Victor’s arm and he’s shivering slightly, although Victor thinks it’s due to more than the lack of a t-shirt.  Victor reaches up and runs his fingers through Koji’s hair, stroking gently, while he squeezes Yuuri with his other arm.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Victor says.  “I’ll always be right here, for both of you.”

Neither twin answers, they simply remain as they are, but Victor’s content with that for the moment.  They remain like that for minutes, until he feels Yuuri’s body go heavy and lax against his side.  When he glances down, he can see that Yuuri has fallen into an exhausted sleep, but it seems to be a healthy sleep, so he doesn’t disturb him.

Koji shifts within Victor’s arms and glances up at Victor.  Tears well at the corners of his eyes, and it breaks Victor’s heart.

“He hates me,” Koji says. 

“He doesn’t,” Victor responds quietly so as not to wake Yuuri.  “He’s confused, lashing out at you because he does love you.  I know that’s hard to understand, Koji, but trust me.  In China, when Yuuri and I argued before his free skate, he said something to me, something that stuck with me.  He said he was used to being blamed for his own failures.  That I should have more faith than he does that he will win.  He asked me not to say anything, to just stand by him.”

Koji makes a little wounded noise in the back of his throat, one that Victor isn’t sure how to interpret.  Victor can feel Koji’s tears soaking into his shirt, and he moves his hand from around Koji’s waist to brush them away from his cheekbone.  “That’s all you can do right now, Koji, is stand by him, trust him.  It may take time but he’ll come around.”

Koji stares at Victor, gaze moving from Victor’s eyes to his lips and back again.  For a moment, Victor thinks he might lean forward and initiate a kiss rather than remain passive, but then Koji stops, eyes flicking to Yuuri.  “Thank you for understanding, Victor,” he says finally, pulling away.  “I’m cold; I need to put a shirt on.  I’ll see you later.”

“Koji – “ Victor wants to reach after him, but Koji’s made his mind up; he moves swiftly out of reach, stumbling to his feet.  He’s about as far from graceful as Victor’s ever seen him; off balance and vacant, broken.  This isn’t fixed, no matter how much Victor would like it to be.  Koji turns his back and disappears through the door, probably headed toward his room.

Victor sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair.  Yuuri is still sleeping and as much as Victor wants to go after Koji, he can’t.  Yuuri needs him just as much and, if sleeping against Victor will help him heal, then Victor will stay here and watch over him for as long as it takes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuuri wakes, it’s dark.  He’s in his own bed.  The last thing he remembers is falling asleep against Victor on the couch, so maybe Victor had, at some point, carried him back in to his room.  Yuuri thinks back on their conversation; he can’t quite believe that Victor took things so well.  He’s still waiting for the metaphorical other shoe to drop.  Perhaps Victor is right; maybe this isn’t such a big deal after all.  Victor is already aware that, in the past, they’d swapped out on occasion, so it may have softened the blow.  The hardest thing for Yuuri to get his head around is that Victor said that he loves both of them.  It’s almost too much to hope for; that something this amazing can rise from the ashes of a mistake.

Yuuri turns over, automatically reaching out for his twin.  When he encounters nothing, he makes a small noise of pain.  _Koji_. 

He’s been a total, utter bastard to his twin.  Koji is his life, his blood, his brother.  He’s lashed out with words at his twin, blamed him for the whole thing.  He remembers Koji’s face this morning when he’d told him what happened; he remembers how Koji had folded in on himself, turned from the bright, happy man he adores into a broken shadow of himself.  Koji had barely uttered a word the entire time, until prompted by Victor to do so.  What breaks Yuuri all over again is remembering the way Koji had cried.  Yuuri feels a sharp ache in his chest and pulls a fist up, over his heart as if, by pressing there, he can ease the pain.

He’s bolting from the bed before he even thinks about it, moving automatically, on instinct.  Seeking out the other half of himself.  He slows as he passes Victor’s room, then picks up speed, running down the stairs on bare feet, across the inn, toward Koji’s room.  He realizes that he’s repeating Koji’s name over and over like a litany as he runs, but he can’t stop himself.  Yuuri comes to a dead stop outside the door to Koji’s room and pauses, reaching out a hand to touch the smooth wood of the door.  He can hear nothing, no sound and, for a moment, he wonders if Koji is even in there.  He wipes at his face; it’s wet with tears, and he slides the door open, pausing to let his eyes adjust.  He can make out the tense line of Koji’s back; he’s still not wearing a shirt, and his frame is wracked with fine tremors, like he’s cold.  He’s not even under the comforter. He’s lying on the top of the bed, curled into himself.  He doesn’t even acknowledge that Yuuri’s there.

“Koji?”

Yuuri watches as Koji tenses at the sound of his voice.  He doesn’t relax, and he doesn’t acknowledge Yuuri either.

“Koji.”  Yuuri steps into the room and slides the door closed, padding across the tatami toward the bed.  He hesitates, biting his lip, and then he climbs onto the bed, reaching out a hand to touch his brother’s shoulder.  Koji doesn’t respond; but, more importantly, he doesn’t flinch either, which Yuuri is horribly, horribly grateful for.  He remembers Koji doing it earlier, and he doesn’t think he could bear it now. 

Yuuri lays down behind Koji, fitting his body to his twin, spooning, seeking comfort.  He’s well aware that Koji may push him away, but he has to try.  He’s never been particularly good with words and expressing himself, but he owes it to Koji to at least attempt it.  “I’m so sorry,” he begins.  “Koji, I didn’t mean –“  he breaks off because, at the time, he meant everything he said.  He can’t take back his words or his actions; to do so is to belittle what he’s done to his twin.  Instead, he shifts, and presses closer, nuzzling into Koji’s neck.  He lays a hand over Koji’s arm, willing his twin to stop trembling.  “I’m a horrible person,” he says.  “Can you forgive me? I know I don’t deserve it.  I’m sorry, Koji, so sorry.  I shouldn’t have lashed out at you, I shouldn’t have denied you the chance to explain.”  Yuuri’s aware he’s rambling, words tumbling from him, uncontrolled and raw, his voice breaking as he speaks.  “I don’t know how to fix this.  _Help me_.”  The last words tumble out, a plea he’s not sure Koji will acknowledge.

Koji shifts and Yuuri releases him, letting him put distance between them.  It hurts, god, it hurts so bad, but Yuuri lets him go.  Instead of pulling away completely, Koji turns, shifting until he’s facing Yuuri.  In the dark, Yuuri can just make out his twin’s face by the sliver of moonlight coming through the curtains.  Yuuri’s shocked, enough to pull in a sharp breath.  Koji’s still crying, and Yuuri automatically reaches out a hand, brushing over Koji’s cheekbone.  His skin is hot, the tears drying even as he wipes them away.  Koji’s a messy crier like Yuuri is, but what is unnerving is that he’s making no sound.  He’s not lashing out, he’s not arguing, it’s like he’s given up.  It takes Yuuri a long moment to realize that Koji gave up this morning, hours ago, when he thought Victor was going to leave and that Yuuri was never going to speak to him again.

“Nii-san.”  Koji’s voice is small.  He sounds exhausted.

Yuuri doesn’t know what to do, so he takes a chance; he reaches out and slides his hand over Koji’s shoulder, pulling him in close.  Koji freezes, and Yuuri thinks, for a moment, that Koji is going to shove him away.  Instead, he lets Yuuri hug him.  His body language is stiff at first; it’s like holding a doll but, slowly, Koji relaxes, the constant trembling of his body abating.  Yuuri runs the flat of his hand up Koji’s spine, stroking softly, up and down, over and over, soothing, because it’s the only thing he can think to do.  He concentrates on letting his touch communicate for him, putting all his love into it, his apologies, his regret.  Time passes and Yuuri switches off his brain, stops thinking, focuses on the fact that he may not be forgiven, but that, at least, Koji is letting him hold him, allowing him comfort through touch.  This is how they communicate, this is how they heal; never out of reach of each other unless it’s necessary. 

Koji breathes out, a long sigh, and pushes into the spot under Yuuri’s chin, snuggling closer.  His body is slowly starting to relax against Yuuri, going heavy and lax, and Yuuri continues to stroke down Koji’s spine in long sweeps, down to the small of his back and back up again.  The next time he strokes downward, Koji arches his back and makes a small sound, so Yuuri does it again, palm stroking over the small of his back, pressing against Koji’s skin.  He feels Koji shift and make that noise again, the one Yuuri doesn’t understand, until he realizes it’s a sound of need.  On the next sweep, he lets his fingertips brush just beneath the waistband of Koji’s pajama pants, and Koji’s reaction is more vocal.  The sound is arousing, and Yuuri’s getting hard.  _This is wrong_ , Yuuri thinks.  _Koji needs comfort and, instead, I’m getting turned on_.

Koji rolls his hips into Yuuri’s, sliding a leg between his thighs, and Yuuri sucks in a surprised breath.  Koji is hard too; his cock pressing against Yuuri’s hip.  He nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri can feel Koji part his lips, pressing a kiss just underneath his jaw.  Yuuri tilts his head back a little and, this time, Koji drags his teeth slowly down Yuuri’s neck before swiping his tongue over the skin, sucking until Yuuri can feel a bruise start to form.  He gasps; it feels _good_.  Koji presses closer, and Yuuri goes with it, letting Koji push him onto his back.  Koji rolls his hips again and Yuuri grinds upward, pressing down with his hand on the small of Koji’s back.  The friction is delicious, and every roll of his twin’s hips sends lightning flashes of heat down his spine, curling in his belly.  Yuuri pushes both hands beneath Koji’s waistband, kneading at his firm, muscular ass, rocking upward to meet the push of Koji’s hips.  Yuuri tilts his head, kissing along Koji’s jaw line.

“Koji…” Yuuri whispers his twin’s name; maybe it’s a plea, or a request, he’s not sure but, suddenly, Koji’s kissing him, hard and deep.  It’s rough, but this is what Yuuri needs.  He wants Koji in control.  The thought makes him whimper, and Koji licks into his mouth, messy and beautiful, bruising in his intensity.  Yuuri stops thinking and simply… melts.

“Nii-san.”  Koji trails kisses down Yuuri’s neck, to his shirt, and then shifts, sitting up and straddling Yuuri’s hips.  Yuuri rocks up mindlessly, seeking friction, but Koji pulls him upright and wrestles his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, before he pushes Yuuri back down with a hand firmly on his chest.  Yuuri’s breathing hard, and when he looks at Koji, he’s speechless.  Koji looks wild, hair mussed, pupils blown with lust.  His lips are red from kissing; he’s a wet dream made reality. 

“Koji, fuck me,” Yuuri pants out.  He wants this, wants it like nothing he’s experienced before.

Koji smiles, but it’s sharp and feral.  “Not yet, Nii-san,” he says.  He moves, kissing his way down Yuuri’s torso, mouthing at the soft skin around Yuuri’s navel.  As he moves lower, Koji peels down Yuuri’s pants, until he can drag them over his hips, discarding them.  Yuuri’s achingly hard, cock twitching against his stomach, leaking pre-come, sticky and warm.  His arousal has a desperation to it; a need to prove that, by doing this, Koji still loves him.  It hasn’t escaped his attention that Koji is not using his name; he’s only referring to him as _Nii-san_ ; it’s impersonal, a title worthy of respect, but little else.  Yuuri is starting to crave the sound of his own name on his twin’s tongue.

When Koji wraps his lips around Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri almost comes.  He’s stopped only because Koji has a tight grip around the base of his erection.  He relaxes his jaw and drops down, taking as much of Yuuri as he can and pausing to adjust.  Yuuri bucks his hips; he can’t help it.  He also can’t help the sounds he’s making, needy and desperate.  Koji swallows, throat tightening around Yuuri’s length, and then pulls back slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip.  He licks a broad stripe down Yuuri’s cock to his balls, mouthing at them, holding Yuuri in place with his other hand on his hip, blunt nails digging in.  The pain brings a sharp edge to the pleasure and, when Yuuri jerks beneath him, Koji moans in approval, taking him back into his mouth and setting a pace that has Yuuri seeing stars.  He blindly grabs at Koji, fingers tangling in his hair, and Yuuri’s not sure if he wants to drag Koji down onto his cock, to listen to him choke, or pull him away because it’s too intense.  Yuuri’s aware that he’s babbling Koji’s name over and over, he’s pleading, begging, demanding all at the same time.  Koji brings him right back to the edge again and, this time, Yuuri sobs out his brother’s name even as he’s denied what he wants.

Koji sits back on his heels and Yuuri can only lay there and watch.  Koji shimmies out of his pants and then leans over, reaching under his pillow and pulling out a small tube.  He pops the cap, spreading lube on his fingers and rubbing, warming it up.  Yuuri automatically spreads his legs, rolling his hips upward in invitation.  He licks his lips, just so that Koji knows how much he wants this, wants his twin’s cock.  He watches Koji’s face rather than what he’s doing, eyes only fluttering closed for a moment at the first touch of Koji’s fingers against his hole.  Koji circles, pressing gently against Yuuri’s sensitive skin for a moment, teasing.  Yuuri rocks against Koji’s fingers, and Koji slides one in, up to the first knuckle.  Yuuri arches off the bed; not because it hurts, but because this is what he needs.  He gasps, his own fingers grabbing at the bedsheets to ground himself as he tightens around Koji’s finger.  He wants to feel full; he wants more and tries to communicate it with his body.  Koji watches Yuuri carefully, then begins to thrust in and out, adding another finger as Yuuri moans.  He circles his wrist, crooking his fingers, looking for that sensitive spot deep inside.  When Koji rubs over his prostate, Yuuri keens with pleasure, head falling back on the mattress.  He rocks down onto Koji’s fingers, clenching around them.

“Hmm, you’re opening up quickly, Nii-san,” Koji murmurs, adding a third finger.

“Please, Koji,” Yuuri whispers, hot and intimate, voice husky.

Koji removes his fingers slowly, making sure to brush over Yuuri’s prostate again, watching as Yuuri’s cock jerks, spilling pre-come over his stomach.  He strokes Yuuri’s cock, keeping eye contact, and moves in between Yuuri’s legs, stroking a hand up his thigh, then leans down for another deep kiss.  Yuuri feels the blunt press of Koji’s cock against his hole, and his breathing ratchets up a notch, because he desperately wants what’s coming.  He needs to feel a connection to his twin again; any kind of connection and, if this is how Koji wants to show it, he’ll take it.  Yuuri’s been fucked by Victor before, but never by Koji.  Koji’s had his mouth on Yuuri, fucked his ass with his tongue, but he’s never had his twin’s cock before.  He wants it so badly he can’t think properly.

Koji pushes in, steady and slow, and pauses, waiting for Yuuri to adjust.  Yuuri’s rocking his hips in tiny thrusts, he wants to take more, but Koji holds off.  “Koji,” Yuuri stutters out, because he’s not sure if Koji’s in the mood to make him beg for it or not.  It seems to be what Koji’s waiting for, however, because he cants his hips and thrusts forward, seating himself in one swift movement, balls deep.  Yuuri arches, a bitten off cry tearing from his throat because _holy god_ , it feels good.  Yuuri’s tight; he can feel it himself, but it’s not because he’s tense, it’s because he wants this so bad he can’t help it.  Koji makes a small noise as Yuuri’s ass clenches around his twin’s cock and he pushes deeper, little by little until Yuuri’s rocking mindlessly, fucking himself on Koji’s length.

Koji grabs Yuuri by the hips and drags him forward until he’s half in Koji’s lap.  He leans over Yuuri and wraps a hand around Yuuri’s wrist, pressing it into the mattress above his head.  He rocks his hips, pulling out and sliding slowly back in, picking up the pace as Yuuri’s ass opens around his cock.  He bites kisses on Yuuri’s chest, along his collarbone and up his neck, hard nips that smart, but it only pushes Yuuri closer to the edge.  Yuuri fists his free hand in Koji’s hair, tugging, then rakes his nails down Koji’s back, reveling in the way his twin arches under his touch, thrusting harder. 

“Yes, god, please.”  Yuuri’s babbling; he can feel a wetness on his face; he’s crying again.  He needs Koji to acknowledge him, acknowledge the pleasure. “Koji, please.”

Koji’s hand tightens around his wrist almost painfully and he thrusts deep and hard, hips flexing.  Yuuri wraps his legs around Koji’s waist, heels digging into his twin’s ass.  He takes it all, everything he can get, every rough stroke of Koji’s cock, the sting of his teeth against bruised skin, the burn against his wrist.  Every point of contact sends tingles down his spine, drawing his balls up, making desire and want burn in his belly.  He drags his nails down Koji’s back again, just so he can feel the way his twin arches, thrusting hard into him in retaliation, hissing out a breathy moan against his neck.

Yuuri’s going to come.  He can feel it; sharp and wanting.  He doesn’t need a hand on his cock, not this time.  Every thrust of Koji’s cock is divine; he’s tightening up, his hole clenching with every drag across his prostate.  He’s whimpering Koji’s name, voice broken, tears wet against his face.  He’s become something born of need, stripped away and bare, and he doesn’t care.

“Nii-san…” Koji breathes the word against Yuuri’s ear, thrusts hard, and Yuuri’s coming, back arching even as Koji’s pressing him down.  Koji continues to fuck him hard through his orgasm, even as Yuuri’s body goes lax and pliant beneath him, thighs falling open and feet touching the mattress. 

Koji grabs Yuuri’s other wrist, pulls that above his head, and fucks Yuuri open.  He captures Yuuri’s mouth in a harsh, deep kiss, licking into his mouth.  Yuuri can taste salt on his lips, realizes that Koji’s crying too, but that only seems to make his brother more desperate.  Koji’s hips are stuttering now, losing the rhythm, and Yuuri tightens around his cock, earning another rough thrust.  He can feel Koji getting harder, his cock lengthening as he nears completion, and Yuuri breaks the kiss, whispering broken, mindless words and encouragement.  Koji’s trembling, hands tightening around Yuuri’s wrists even as he slows the pace, rolling his hips, once, twice.  Yuuri meets his thrusts eagerly, words spilling from his lips; “Come in me, Koji, please, come in me.  I need to feel you, please.”

“Yuuri, yes…” Koji comes with a bitten off cry, muffled into Yuuri’s shoulder.  His whole body shakes, and Yuuri can feel Koji’s cock twitch inside him, the warmth as he comes deep inside Yuuri.  Yuuri gasps; feels the ghost of a second orgasm overtake him as Koji whispers his name a second time.

Koji pulls out carefully and releases Yuuri’s wrists, sitting back on his heels.  Yuuri’s unable to move right now, riding an orgasmic high that makes thinking about moving almost impossible.  Koji stares down at Yuuri and licks his lips, as if he’s enjoying the view of his twin, fucked out and spent.  He pushes Yuuri’s thighs open further, reaching out a finger, trailing it through the come seeping from Yuuri’s ass.  Yuuri tightens automatically as Koji pushes his finger back in, thrusting gently, twisting his wrist and brushing over Yuuri’s prostate.  Yuuri moans; a tired sound, but his dick twitches anyway.  “You’re beautiful like this,” Koji says, voice rough and low.  “I like the way you look when you’re like this, Yuuri.” 

Koji pulls out his finger slowly, brushing his thumb over Yuuri’s hole a final time.  He gathers Yuuri into his arms, pulling them onto their sides facing each other.  They’re both breathing heavily, sated and worn out, sweaty. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers into Koji’s neck.  “Forgive me?”

Koji combs his fingers through Yuuri’s damp hair, pushing it back off his forehead.  “It’s fine. Leave it be.”

“It’s not fine. I hurt you intentionally.”  Yuuri shifts, some of the tension returning to his body.

Koji stares down at Yuuri.  His eyes are still red from crying, Yuuri notes.  “Okay, it’s not fine,” Koji says as Yuuri pulls in a shuddering breath.  “But let’s move past this, yes, Nii-san?  Words hurt; they can’t be taken back.  But I don’t want to lose what we have together, do you understand? I want things the way they were.”

Yuuri nods.  “I love you,” he says, because he _needs_ to say it.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”  He leans down, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s.  Now that the blinding need has passed, now that they are sated, Koji’s asking permission, and Yuuri opens willingly, letting Koji in for a slow, deep, exploratory kiss. 

Yuuri’s getting hard again, and he lets out a breathy moan, dragging his hands down Koji’s side, pressing firmly.  Koji pulls back; he looks a little surprised.  “Again?”

“I need you,” Yuuri says, biting his lip.  Yuuri knows that Koji will understand; they’re twins.  The first round was a band-aid, covering the wound; the second will heal it, make them stronger.  They are a complicated dichotomy; two halves of a whole that belong to together. 

This is only the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor rolls over with a groan, grabbing for his phone on the bedside table.  The time flashes at him: 05:26.  He’s not exactly sure what’s pulled him from his shallow, restless sleep, but in a way, it’s a relief.  Yesterday was exhausting mentally and, after Koji left and Yuuri fell asleep on his shoulder, he’d spent a couple of hours sitting there, mulling over the implications of what he’d learnt.  Thinking things over more deeply hasn’t changed Victor’s opinion, and what he told the twins is still truth; it doesn’t matter who he met first.  He fell hard for both twins when he learnt who they were as people; their personalities, their habits, the way they are together.  If he’s going to be mushy about it, they are the two stars that light his life and give him purpose.  He doesn’t want to – won’t – lose either of them. 

The ghost of an idea begins for form in his head, but he needs to consider it properly, think through the possibilities.  He wants to show both Yuuri and Koji how much he does feel for them, that they are equal in his affections.  What he has in mind will take some planning, but he can’t do anything about it anyway, not until he gets to Russia.  Conveniently for him, that’s exactly where he’ll be in… eight days. 

_Shit_.  He has only eight days to prepare Yuuri for the Rostelecom Cup, he realizes. 

Victor slides out of bed, reaching for a pair of loose pajama pants and sliding them on.  He exits his room, not surprised to see Yuuri’s bed empty; he heard footsteps in the night, and he guesses Yuuri must have woken.  He hopes Yuuri went to talk to his twin; Victor doesn’t think Koji would have made the first move, not with the submissive way he was acting yesterday.  Victor lets out a deep sigh, pausing on the threshold, and prays to god that Yuuri has sorted things out with his brother.  Victor wants to believe that, knows that, yesterday, Yuuri wasn’t thinking straight, was stuck in his own head, unable to see a way out.

Victor pads down the hallway, stopping to brush his teeth and shower quickly.  He’s impatient now; he needs to find both twins, make sure they are okay.  When he’s done, he moves silently through the still sleeping inn, heading toward where he knows Koji’s room is.  He’s never actually been inside it, which seems silly, because Victor likes to think he knows its occupant well. 

The corridor is silent, and Victor pauses again outside the door to the room.  Carefully, so as not to make a sound, he slides the door open, hesitating.  He can see Koji in bed, half lying under the tousled covers, and Victor feels a heady rush of relief when he notices Yuuri behind him, arm flung over Koji’s waist.  Both are still sleeping; they look exhausted.  _Thank god_ , Victor thinks.  He knows how important touch is to both of them; if they were still estranged, he doubts they’d be tangled together as they are.

He slides the door closed behind him and walks toward the bed.  There, in the half-light just before dawn, he makes a couple of eye-opening observations.  With his back to Victor, Victor can see that Koji has a number of harsh, red lines scored down his back, from shoulder to hip.  Some of them have even bled a little.  Yuuri doesn’t look much better; he has more than a few sucking bruises around his collarbone and along the line of his neck, viscous and purple-red.  He has marks around his wrist, little bruises over his hip bones.  Victor will bet money that they’d match up to Koji’s fingers.  They look like they’ve mauled each other, and now Victor can see the dried tear-tracks on both their faces, almost taste the desperation in the air.  Victor swallows, knows he’s a bastard, because he can feel faint stirrings of arousal at the thought that both of them have spent the night like this, fucking each other, rough and frantic, until their connection is restored, until they are one again.

Victor takes a step backward; he doesn’t want to disturb them, wants to let them sleep this off, wants them to heal each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice is sleepy; he sounds tired, worn out.

“Go back to sleep Yuuri,” Victor whispers.  He can’t help himself; he leans over and strokes his hand through Yuuri’s hair, soft and soothing, then does the same to Koji.

Koji mumbles in his sleep, turning onto his back, and opens his eyes.  He winces and shifts again, the covers falling down, and now Victor can see that he has matching bruises on his hips, along with a love bite just next to the bone.  Victor’s not sure he’d classify it as a _love_ bite, however, considering the way they’ve had at each other.  Both twins stare at him, not saying anything; the ball is clearly in his court at the moment.

“Wow,” Victor says, sitting on the edge of the bed.  “Remind me not to get on the bad side of either of you if this is the result.”  He lets his voice show the humor in the statement; lets them see that he’s not angry or sad that he wasn’t part of this.  He wants them to know that he understands. 

Yuuri rewards Victor with a wan, tired smile, while Koji just blinks at him.  Koji glances at Yuuri and then says, “There’s room in the middle if you want.”

Victor’s never moved so fast, not off the ice.  He wriggles until he’s lying between them on his back, and both twins fold around him, slipping a leg between his, an arm across his waist, leaning their heads on his shoulders.  Victor’s not sure where one ends and the other starts.  He lets out a deep sigh of contentment, because this is where he wants to be.  He hadn’t realized he also needed this; needs to be wanted equally, shared between the two of them.

“Did you mean what you said yesterday?” Yuuri asks, voice hesitant.

Victor turns to Yuuri, squeezes with his hand around Yuuri’s waist.  “All of it,” he says.

“You love us? Both of us?”  Koji shifts a little, fixing Victor with a wide-eyed look.

“Equally.  Yes.” Victor clarifies.  Even though he knows he’s being clear, he’s not sure the twins quite understand yet.  He needs to give them something, something that will clarify the situation. He needs to give them a piece of himself.

“Can I ask something of you both?” Victor begins.

Yuuri nods, as does Koji.  Together, they shift as one, until they are half lying on him, watching him from above.  Victor feels a little pinned down, but it’s a small price to pay for their complete attention.  “I know that I’ve been learning about your culture while I’m here, but I want to explain something about mine, ask you both to do something for me.”

Koji frowns and glances at Yuuri, and then they both nod.  “Okay,” Koji says.

Victor smiles at them, just to let them know it’s nothing too weird or serious.  “In my culture, it’s normal for close friends or lovers to use diminutives when talking to each other.  Actually, it’s considered kind of weird when you don’t, like you’re being overly formal,” Victor laughs softly. “I want to ask both of you if you’ll consider using mine: Vitya.”

“ _Vitya_?”  Yuuri moves a little, pressing closer, like he’s interested. “Coach Yakov calls you Vitya.”

“Yes, that’s because he knows me well; he’s almost like a father figure to me, although a gruff, loud one.”  Victor pauses.  “I understand if you don’t want to do it, but I would like it very much.”

Both twins stare at Victor, clearly thinking.  “I like it,” Koji says softly.  “ _Vitya_.  It rolls off the tongue nicely.”  Koji manages to make the name sound like something filthy and private and Victor groans, licking his lips.  He lets his head fall back on the pillow and swallows around a mouth gone suddenly dry.  Koji takes the opportunity to place a small, open-mouthed kiss against Victor’s throat.  “Vitya,” he says, breathing the words out against Victor’s sensitive skin.  His hand trails slowly down Victor’s bare chest, fingers drawing patterns against his hipbone.  Victor shifts; now he’s getting hard.

Yuuri tucks himself under Victor’s neck and grazes his teeth down Victor’s neck, nipping at his collarbone.  “Do you like that, Vitya?” he asks, trying the name out.

“Yes,” Victor manages to reply, although he’s not sure if he means the sound of his name on the twin’s lips, or the feel of their mouths on his skin.  Either.  Both. All of it.

Yuuri’s rocking against him now, his movements switching from playful to needy, and Koji’s dragging his fingers down Victor’s chest, over his nipples as he kisses his way down Victor’s throat.  Yuuri’s hand slides down under the waistband of Victor’s pants, stroking over his cock, and Victor pushes into Yuuri’s touch, wanting more.

“God,” he bites out.  “You two are going to kill me.”

“No,” Yuuri says in a voice that promises so much, “We’re going to take you apart; that’s different.”

Victor can’t wait.


	11. Kintsugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys, I was sick. Blergh. All better now!! Thank you to everyone who left me messages on Tumblr, you guys are awesome for caring!! <3<3
> 
> There's a couple of pieces of my head canon rattling around in this chapter... let's hope it's not too jarring for you all.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want and squeal at/with me!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s Sunday, and Yuuri is feeling the creeping deadline of time.  It’s like an old nemesis, looking over his shoulder, whispering in his ear.  A constant stream of doubt that says; _you have until Wednesday to perfect the free skate before you leave for Russia. You have to medal to make it to the GPF or this is all for nothing.  If you fail, Victor will leave._

Yuuri’s nemesis has a name; anxiety.  Doubt. It wants to force him to push; to push Victor away so that he can’t be hurt.  Better to push someone away now, rather than later, when it will hurt too much.  The problem is that Yuuri is already in too deep.  Not only is he irreversibly drawn to Victor, but now Koji is involved.  Two people in a relationship is complicated enough; now there are three.  Earlier in the week, when Yuuri had fought with Koji; that had almost broken his soul.  It’s still fractured, because he cannot believe he let his anxiety dictate his reactions enough to damage his relationship with his twin.  He loves Victor, but he could never live without Koji. Koji is his other half; he’s Yuuri’s reason and his conscience, his comfort.  His place to come home to.

And Yuuri knows that Koji’s still struggling with what happened.  On the surface, Koji is his normal self.  It’s likely that Victor doesn’t even realize that things are still strained between the pair of them.  Yuuri had begged Koji to forgive him for the words he spoke in panic and anger, and Koji had simply told him to leave it alone, that it was done, over with.  But Yuuri knows this isn’t enough.  They may have found comfort in each other’s bodies, but they are not on the same wavelength any more.

Yuuri steps onto the ice, skates out to the center after running through a few warm up laps of the rink.  It’s impossibly early, the sun only just cresting the tree lines, visible through the windows of Ice Castle.  When he’d left this morning, Koji was curled up with Victor in bed, Maccachin snoring at the bottom.  Yuuri had left his warm spot, pressed up against Victor’s side, and stolen out.  He needs to think, decide how to proceed.  He can’t go to Russia with this hanging over his head, and not because it’ll affect him in competition.  It will, but that’s secondary; he’s simply unwilling to part from his twin like this.

Once he’s warmed up, he runs though the Eros program, the music in his head guiding him, marking his jumps rather than actually completing them.  He’s well aware when he’s distracted he flubs his jumps, so it’s better to save those for later rather than risk injury.  Jumps are secondary anyway; his strength is his PCS, his presentation, so he works on that, hoping to tire himself out with hard work.  Then he starts on his free skate.  He still feels as if the free skate is a work in progress -- it’s complete, but not where he wants it to be, at least not to the level he’d like.

He’s just settling into his finishing pose, breath fast in his chest, when he hears a noise.  Before he even gets time to turn, he sees something shoot past his skates.  It’s small and black, and Yuuri blinks a couple of times as the puck comes to halt close to the far boards.  When he turns, Koji is leaning against the boards, watching him. 

“Koji?” Yuuri turns fully to face his twin.  Koji’s dressed in a body-hugging, faded red t-shirt, hair mussed, with his glasses on. 

“Yuuri.”  Koji nods, offers a wan smile.

It says enough about the state of their relationship that neither one move toward the other.  They watch each other, the distance not just physical, it’s a massive mental divide that separates them. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asks, frowning.  “Ah, I mean – I didn’t –“

“Yuuri, relax,” Koji says in a soft voice.  Just the sound of his voice is enough to make Yuuri slow down, take a few deep breaths.  After a few seconds of watching, Koji steps to the gate and glides onto the ice.  He’s wearing his hockey skates, and he zigzags his way to Yuuri in deep strokes, getting the feel of the ice under him.  He stops in a spray of ice just in front of Yuuri, reaching out to brush his fingertips over Yuuri’s wrist before he drops his hand to his side.  “You didn’t think I’d notice you sneaking out this morning?” he says with a raised eyebrow.

“I just thought you’d want to sleep,” Yuuri says.

“You assumed,” Koji says flatly.  “Since when have we ever done things apart?”

Yuuri blinks.  He’s at a loss for words, but he still tries to articulate his thoughts, regardless.  “Ever since the argument, you’ve been distant.  You said ‘ _it was okay’_ and it’s not.”

Koji nods.  “I needed time, Yuuri; that’s all.  I didn’t want to lie to you and pretend, because that would be worse.  You hurt me deeply.”

Hearing those words is like feeling a blunt knife carve its way through Yuuri’s chest; he feels every single one of them, and he sucks in a shuddering breath, feeling the color drain from his face.  He takes a step backward; mentally and physically withdrawing, but Koji reaches out a hand, snapping it around his wrist and halting his movements.  He tugs hard enough that Yuuri’s skates move on the ice, pulling him in closer, until they are nose to nose.  Koji reaches out his other hand, caressing over Yuuri’s cheek, thumb brushing close to the corner of his mouth.  Yuuri licks his lips; it’s an automatic gesture he can’t help.

“I said I needed time, Yuuri, not that this was irreparable.”  Koji pauses, as if choosing his words carefully.  “I’m ready now.”

“Koji?” Yuuri’s eyes widen; he can’t quite believe that Koji is serious.  “But –“

“Nii-san.”  Koji sighs, rolls his eyes a little, and for some reason that gesture is more telling than his words. 

For Yuuri, it shows that _there_ is the spark of his twin, the part that had been missing; the mischievous part that only shows around those he’s comfortable with.  He pulls Yuuri closer by his wrist until he can lean his forehead against Yuuri’s, and Yuuri melts into the familiar, fond gesture.  It’s going to be okay.

Yuuri sighs deeply; it’s a cleansing breath, and he feels his soul stitch itself back together, his equilibrium returning.  He leans into Koji’s touch, palm still resting against his cheek, and tilts his head, brushing his lips across his twin’s.  It’s a far cry from the sex they had the other night, desperate and rushed, trying to climb inside each other’s skin; this is gentle, an exploration, a reconnection.  Koji sighs softly and parts his lips, pressing forward.  That small gesture, the act of wanting, of returned affection, sooths Yuuri more than words could.  Koji still needs him, wants him, wants to touch him.  Yuuri closes his eyes and slips his free hand around Koji’s waist, pulling him closer.  The kiss is still soft and gentle, but it’s thorough, rather like the first kiss they shared in Yuuri’s room, when Koji offered to show Yuuri how it worked.  In a way, this is more arousing than the sex they had the other night.

Koji slowly pulls away, rests his forehead against Yuuri’s again.  “ _Kintsugi_ ,” he whispers.

“Kintsugi?” Yuuri says, puzzled.

“Hai. The art of taking something broken and fixing the cracks with gold, so that the broken thing becomes functional again, but all the more beautiful for it.  That’s us, wouldn’t you say?”

Yuuri thinks about it, and his twin is right.  They’re stronger for this, their relationship has changed, but for the better.  He smiles, nodding.

“So… let’s push a puck around,” Koji says, changing the subject and stepping back.  “I should kick your ass at least once before you leave for Russia.”

Yuuri stares over to the puck, and back to Koji.  “Fine,” he mutters, but its half-hearted.  “Take your glasses off though, in case you get a shot to the face.”

“Wow,” Koji says with a grin.  “That sounds like you’re looking to play rough, or maybe desperate, eh?” 

The double entendre has Yuuri blushing; he can’t help it, and it’s made worse when Koji winks.  He skates backward, weaving to the side, and reaches down to swipe up the puck in one hand.  He pauses, tosses it up and down, catching it again. “Best of ten, then?”

Yuuri laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After wearing themselves out with hockey, the twins head back home, walking along the beach.  It’s chilly, but it is late November.  Gulls circle overhead, wheeling in the air currents just off shore, calling out to each other.  The sky is blue and clear of clouds, making the day feel colder than it actually is, but the sun is a welcome change from the recent clouds they’d had over the last week.  Yuuri’s glad he thought to bring his knit hat along this morning. 

“Are you ready for Russia?” Koji asks.

“Nmm.” Yuuri makes a sound that is neither a yes or no.  He watches as Koji raises an eyebrow, questioning.  “Well,” he continues, “I suppose I’m as ready as I’m going to get.  My free program is complete; all the elements are there, it just doesn’t feel finished.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”  Koji stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets and hunches over, squinting into the cold wind.  “Phichit’s not going?”

“No, he’s done for now.  Most of the skaters there will be the ones I’m not really close to.  I’m glad I’ve got Victor with me.”

“And Yurio.”

“Yes, and Yurio.  I’m sure how he’ll be; he didn’t really say goodbye when he left Hasetsu. I feel awkward about everything.”

“He’s still the angry little kitten you remember, trust me,” Koji says.

“That makes me feel better,” Yuuri mutters.

“Hey, Nii-san?” Koji turns to look at Yuuri, slowing down to almost a stop.  Yuuri’s surprised, because he would have figured his twin was cold enough, was in a hurry to get out of the wind.  Koji kicks at a small pebble with his foot, nudging it further along the path.  “I didn’t really get a chance to tell you in Beijing, but Chris knows about us.”

Yuuri stops and turns to Koji.  “Knows what? _How_ does he know?”

Koji blushes a little, looks hesitant.  “Well, when I was going to sneak in, Chris stopped me in the hallway of the hotel while I was waiting for the elevator.  He caught me off guard, so I pretended to be you.  He touched my butt.”

Yuuri laughs incredulously.  “He what!? Oh, hey wait, he did that to me too.  Was he comparison checking?”

Koji’s eyes go wide and then narrow, a sly smirk slowly spreading across his face.  “Comparison shopping more like.”

“But he didn’t say anything to me,” Yuuri muses.

Koji snorts and starts walking again.  “What, and freak you out right before a competition? Of course he didn’t say anything.  Although it does prove one thing: that man is a connoisseur of ass if he can tell we aren’t the same person by our butt muscles alone.”

“That’s kind of frightening.”

“Yeah, and what did Victor say that day of the picnic?” Koji adds.  “ _’Get naked. I can tell you apart_.’ It’s obvious why they’re friends.”

Yuuri grins.  “I suppose so.  Hey, do you think Victor’s still in bed? We could go and surprise him.”

Koji looks just a little shocked.  “Nii-san, what the hell got into you?”

“I’m cold and I think I need warming up.  Since my coach is too lazy to get out of bed, it’s only fair we go wake him up, don’t you think? Race you back, yes?”

“Oh god, no,” Koji’s bites out.  “Not more exercise.  It’s Sunday.”

Yuuri ignores Koji, picking up the pace and starting to jog.  “Come on!  Last one back doesn’t get to blow Victor!”

Yuuri can hear Koji swearing behind him, hear his footsteps on the path.  He picks up speed, knowing he can outrun Koji, unless that is –

_Shit._

Koji veers off to the right, taking a shortcut.  It’s a steep set of stairs, but if he survives the climb, he’ll get to the inn before Yuuri.  Yuuri supposes he could follow Koji, but it’ll be more fun (and challenging) if he continues on the path he was going to take.  Yuuri’s nothing if not determined, and he loves competing against Koji, especially when the prize is an unsuspecting, sleepy and sexy Russian. 

He’s got everything to play for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Moscow, Russia, November 2016**

It’s been a couple of years since Victor’s been to Moscow, but he can cheerfully admit he hasn’t missed it.  His father was born here; his mother in St. Petersburg.  His mother had always been able to wrap his father around her finger, therefore, it was only natural that the couple would end up in St. Petersburg, where Victor was eventually born. Last year, he didn’t compete in the Rostelecom cup, having drawn his assignments for the Grand Prix in Canada and France respectively.

Moscow is cold; that heavy biting wind is something that Victor doesn’t care for, the smell of impending snow in the air.  Currently there’s just enough snow to coat the grass and sidewalks, but winter hasn’t set in properly.  Victor will be glad to leave before it does.

He exits the cab and holds the door open for Yuuri while the driver unloads their suitcases from the trunk.  When he’s done, Victor hands him a decent tip and they rush inside the hotel, glad to be indoors where the heat is almost oppressive compared to the chill outside.  Yuuri waits to one side while Victor checks them in; he seems a little overawed, out of his comfort zone, and Victor leans close, placing a hand on his lower back in a gesture of comfort.

“You’ve been to Moscow before?” Victor asks, leaning in.

Yuuri nods.  “Yes, but not last year.  I drew America and Japan for the Grand Prix.”

“Wow,” Victor adds with a grin.  “We were like ships passing in the night.  So close, yet not close enough.”

“At least not until my failure at the Finals,” Yuuri deadpans, and it takes Victor a moment to realize Yuuri’s messing with him, judging by the smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Victor puts his credit card back in his wallet and turns to leave.  “Ah, Mr. Nikiforov?” the clerk at the desk holds up a hand as he looks at his computer screen.  “The package you requested has arrived. One moment.”

Victor tries to remain blank faced and slightly curious; inside, he feels hot and excited, his heart beating fast.  If this is what he thinks it is, he can proceed with his plans for the twins.  He checks on Yuuri; Yuuri’s wandered off and is standing near the doors, watching cars pull up outside.  He’s not exactly relaxed, but he’s not a ball of anxiety either, which makes Victor happy.

“Here you are, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Victor replies in Russian, taking hold of the small box.  The address label is neatly filled out in his mother’s handwriting, completely innocuous, although the amount of insurance she’d probably paid on the package should have tipped anyone off to the value of the goods inside.  Victor slips it into his jacket pocket, tips the clerk, and goes off to collect Yuuri and their suitcases.

The hotel room is...serviceable.  Despite it being four stars, it would rank a lot lower on the general scale if they were in North America, for instance.  It’s decorated in varying shades of brown, alarmingly reminiscent of the 70’s, which for once he’s extremely glad he managed to get born after.  There’s two twin beds, which, judging by Yuuri’s pained expression, are probably quite hard.

“It’ll do,” Victor says with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.  “Besides, we picked the Aerostar because it’s close to the Megasport Stadium, not for comfort.”

Yuuri levels Victor with a look that clearly implies that, in retrospect, comfort would have been a nice idea.  “What do you want to do, Vitya?” Yuuri asks after a few moments.  “Unpack and find a restaurant or can I nap for a couple of hours? I’m a little jetlagged.”

It’s mid afternoon here, and quite late in Hasetsu, Victor notes.  “That’s fine if you want to nap, sweetheart,” Victor says, joining Yuuri on the bed.  He reaches out and takes Yuuri’s hand, entwining their fingers together.  “Are you going to call home first?”

“Yes.  I want to check in with Koji.”  Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand and leans in for a slow kiss.  “Thank you. What are you going to do while I catch up on sleep?”

“I have an errand to run,” Victor replies with a smile. “I’ll come back and join you later, yes? Then we’ll go for dinner.”

“Sounds good.”  Yuuri kisses him again and stands up, shrugging off his coat.  “I’m gonna turn the heat up in here, it’s glacial.”

Victor laughs fondly.  “Do what you want.  Tell Koji I send my love.”

Yuuri blushes, like he still can’t quite believe that Victor had announced his love to both of them last week.

When Victor leaves, he spends a few seconds watching as Yuuri putters around the room in a daze, tiredness clearly sneaking up on him.  He’s taken his glasses off and he’s wearing a baggy t-shirt and trackpants, and Victor thinks he looks adorable.  If he didn’t have to complete his errand, he’d be more than happy to join Yuuri in bed.

Victor cabs it to the jewelry store his mother likes to frequent while she’s in town.  The storefront is located in a rather ostentatious building, the name _Sergei Valentine_ emblazoned across the front windows in curly English script.  Victor’s known Sergei for years, ever since he was a kid, and he’s actually surprised to see the man behind the counter after all this time, still dressed impeccably in a black suit, always unchanging.  He has to be close to eighty, Victor thinks.

Sergei does an almost comical double-take when he sees Victor, sliding out from around the counter to embrace Victor in a back-breaking hug, which Victor does his best to return, to the eternal amusement of the customers and staff.  “Victor!” Sergei booms.  “You are probably the last person I expected to see!  Your mother was here in the spring,” he adds with a wink.

Victor rolls his eyes.  “Still spending money?”

“Of course, she’s one of my best customers.”  Sergei releases Victor from the hug and waves him toward the back.  “We’ll have coffee, yes, and catch up.”

Victor realizes he can’t do any less; it would be impolite.  He ignores the whispers of some of the customers; clearly he’s been recognized.  He waves, pastes on his public smile, and follows Sergei into the back room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You want to do what?  You can’t be serious!”

Sergei manages to make Victor’s request sound like blasphemy.  In retrospect, Victor thinks, it probably is. He pushes the package toward Sergei. “Please, open it.”

Sergei looks serious, but after a few moments, he does reach for a pair of scissors and opens the package anyway, pushing the packing peanuts to the side and staring inside.  He sighs heavily.  “It’s as beautiful as I expected.”

“It is,” Victor adds.  “But worth much more to me if you agree to my request.”

Sergei sips his coffee.  “What you ask will take time. I can’t do this in a weekend.”

“I’ll leave you a forwarding address in Japan, where you can send it when you’re done,” Victor says, pulling a pad of paper toward him.  Sergei hands him a pen with a long-suffering look on his face anyway, watching as Victor writes down the address.  “Make sure it’s addressed as private and only to me, please,” Victor adds, although it’s not necessary.  Nobody in _Yutopia_ would dream of opening a private package anyway.

Sensing the inevitable, Sergei runs his fingers across his jaw.  “When I’m done, do you want this dipped and re-plated again?” he asks.

“You can do that?” Victor hadn’t thought that far ahead, but the idea makes him happier.

“Of course I can.  Although it’s best if nobody finds out about this, yes?  We’ll keep it our secret.”  Sergei taps the side of his nose and winks.

“I’m sure it’ll look perfect when you’re done.”  Victor slings back the rest of his coffee.  “I should get back to the hotel, but thank you for your time, Sergei.”

“Any Nikiforov is always welcome, here,” Sergei says.  “Although don’t expect me to go lightly on the bill for this.  What you’re asking will be difficult.”

“Which is why I came to you,” Victor responds with a grin.

“Flattery will get you everything,” Sergei deadpans.  “Now get going. I hope to see you in the future, Victor.”

Victor exits the store with a grin on his face.  Now he can get back to equally important things; it’s close to six, which means hopefully Yuuri got some sleep and will be ready to share an intimate dinner with him.  Maybe Russia won’t be so bad this time around, he thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji wanders through the inn, heading toward the family’s private room.  Things are quiet without Yuuri and Victor around; Koji’s gotten used to Victor’s constant presence now, so it’s almost jarring when he’s not there.  Koji keeps turning around to say something to either Victor or Yuuri, and then remembers they’re in Russia.  They’ve only been gone a day, but it’s still a weird period of adjustment.  So much so, in fact, that Koji’s actually gone upstairs and snagged one of the pillows from Victor’s bed, but of course he’ll deny that until the end of his days if anyone actually calls him on it. 

He settles himself down on the floor and pulls his laptop toward him, snugging up with the pillow.  He tries to connect to the ISO livestream for the short program, but once again gets the dreaded spinning dot of madness (as he’s starting to call it).  It’s frustrating as hell, because he knows that time’s ticking, and the short programs will have already started.  He’s not even sure what the starting order is; he knows he should have checked with either Minako or Yuuko, they’d know.  He’s just about to google it when the livestream kicks in suddenly, showing Yuuri leaning against the boards, while Victor’s being a completely extra fuckhead and waving at the chanting crowd, instead of doing what he’s supposed to be doing, namely giving Yuuri his last-minute support and words of encouragement.  He shakes his head, muttering under his breath.

The silence of the inn is suddenly broken with what he can only describe as a shriek, and before he’s consciously thinking about it, he’s running.  He can hear Mari calling his name, but it’s not the sound of someone in pain or someone angry, it’s the sound of someone panicking; a cry for help. 

He skids around the corner, following the sound of her terrified voice, and practically surfs into one of the side rooms; the one that holds the family shrine.

Koji doesn’t think he’s ever going to the image out of his head: Mari on her hands and knees, arms wrapped around Maccachin, who’s retching violently, making the worst sounds Koji’s ever heard.  “Mari!” he calls, dropping to his knees.

“Oh god, Koji, do something,” she cries out.  “He’s choking.”

It’s the fucking manjū.  Koji can’t count the numerous stories he’s heard over the years of people choking on manjū; it’s almost a joke, because who the hell eats enough of them to actually choke?

“Get the keys to the delivery van,” Koji bites out.  He pulls Maccachin into his lap, wrestling the poodle from his sister’s arms.  “And call the vet.”  It’s late; Koji has no idea if the vet will even make it in time.  He gets Maccachin into a decent hold and pulls his tongue forward, trying to find the source of the blockage.  He removes what he can, but the dog is still heaving, still choking. He blinks back tears, with no idea what to do to relive Maccachin’s distress.  He remembers Vicchan, remembers how hard it was to lose her, and can’t bear the thought of the same thing happening to Victor.  He can’t think what he should do – knows he doesn’t have long – so he does what he would with a human; he pulls Maccachin up, bends over and places his fist over the dog’s diaphragm and presses.  The result is instantaneous fortunately; a wet wash of congealed food coming from the dog’s mouth.  He does it again, until Maccachin’s airway appears to be mostly clear, but the dog is a floppy dead weight, and Koji panics.  He picks up the dog, drops her head over his shoulder in case she vomits more, and runs as quickly as he can to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He waits with Maccachin while Mari calls Yuuri.  The poodle is sleeping, and the vet has done what he could.  Now, Maccachin just needs to rest; nature will take care of everything else.  Koji sits next to the dog, stroking his hand softly through Maccachin’s dense, curly fur, trying to soothe her as she sleeps.  It’s the early hours of the morning, so there’s not much point in going home, and he doesn’t want to either, just in case the worst happens.  He doesn’t want to have to explain to Victor what happened to his beloved pet, doesn’t want to see the look on his face when realization hits. 

He looks up when Mari pushes open the door and comes to kneel beside Koji.  “Thank you,” she says eventually.  “I didn’t know what to do.”

Koji pulls Mari into a hug; she tenses up and then softens, leaning into him.  When she pulls away, there are tears in her eyes.  “I called Yuuri,” she says.  “Victor’s coming home.”

Koji knew this would happen.  That Yuuri would sacrifice his time with Victor for the greater good.  He has no doubt that, like himself, the first thought in his twin’s head would have been their shared experience with Vicchan.  Yuuri’s never forgiven himself for not being there when Vicchan died, even if the circumstances were out of his hands at the time.

“When is he leaving?” Koji talks quietly, so as not to wake Maccachin.

“Shortly – just enough time to collect his baggage from the hotel and get to the airport.  Other than that, I’m not sure when he’ll arrive. Hopefully Yuuri will text us.”

“Go home if you want, Mari-nee,” Koji says.  “I’ll stay with Maccachin.  Hopefully I can bring her home tomorrow.”

Mari sighs, then nods. She rubs her hand on his shoulder in a soothing gesture.  “If you’re sure?”

“Always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji brings Maccachin home early in the afternoon.  Mari-nee has come by with the delivery van, and together they bring the dog back; Koji sitting there with Maccachin’s head in his lap.  Maccachin blinks at Koji as he picks her up, brings her into the inn through the back door, and carries her upstairs to Victor’s room, careful not to jostle her too much.  He places her on the bed, and she whines softly, licking at his hand.  He kicks off his shoes and crawls onto the bed next to the dog, running a hand through her soft fur. 

The vet deemed Maccachin well enough and past danger to bring her home, and for that Koji is infinitely grateful.  Now it’s just a question of time doing the job of healing.

Koji fumbles for his phone when it buzzes, grabbing at it and sliding it open.  “Vitya?” he says, accepting the video call.

“Koji, thank god.”  Victor looks half dead, worn out, eyes dark with fatigue.  He must be in an airport somewhere; the ceilings behind him are abnormally high, and over one shoulder Koji can see an obnoxiously colored giant advert for some telephone company. “How’s Maccachin?”

“Here. We just got back from the vets.”  He turns the phone so Victor can see Maccachin.  Koji smiles as he listens to Victor make little noises, enough that Maccachin raises her head and lets out a soft whine, clearly recognizing her human.  He flips the phone back around so he can see Victor.  “I’m going to stay with her until you get here.  We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” Victor sounds relieved.  “Koji, I’m sorry, but I have to catch my next flight.  I’ve got to call Yuuri first though.”

“Where are you? Do you need to be picked up from the airport?”

Victor runs a hand through his hair, as if he’s so exhausted he can barely understand the questions.  “Ah, sorry, I’m in Bangkok.  It was the only flight I could get when I got to the airport.  Flying Thai Airways; should be home tonight – I think.  I have no idea what time it is.”

Koji glances at the clock.  “It’s two in the afternoon here.”

Victor nods.  “Okay.  Okay, I should call Yuuri; he’ll be worried. I left him with Yakov.”

Koji lets Victor ramble on.  At least he knows where Victor is; can estimate when he’ll arrive in Fukuoka.  “Shall I meet you?”

“No.  No, stay with Maccachin, please.  I’ll see you soon, love.”

Koji bites his lip.  “Stay safe, Vitya.”

Victor manages a wan smile before hanging up.  Now he knows Maccachin is through the worst of it – is in safe hands – Koji can see he’s worried about Yuuri.  Koji’s also worried about Yuuri; he knows he’ll get through this, but it’s going to be difficult for his twin, all the more so because the whole situation is unexpected and Yuuri didn’t have time to mentally prepare for this.  He calculates the time in Moscow; it’s a six hour time difference, so it’s only eight am.  Knowing Yuuri, he’s probably at the rink already, skating to clear his head, trying to avoid the press who are no doubt having a field day over the fact that Yuuri’s coach has seemingly abandoned his protégé. This is the last thing Yuuri needs, and Koji desperately wants to check in with Yuuri to make sure he’s okay, but he’ll wait a while until he knows Victor’s had time to call.

He pushes himself further onto the bed and toes off his shoes.  He places an arm over Maccachin, snuggling as close as he dares, and draws comfort from her.  He’s asleep in a matter of moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Victor finally arrives back at _Yutopia_ , it’s close to midnight.  All said and done, Victor’s lost close to 28 hours trying to get home; from Moscow to Bangkok, then to Fukuoka, then a train to Hasetsu. He’s beyond exhausted; not only from the travel, but he’s worried about leaving Yuuri in Moscow, he’s worried about Maccachin, he’s worried… he can’t even think anymore. 

He leaves his suitcase in the corridor near the private rear entrance.  He feels guilty, but he knows Hiroki-san will probably forgive him considering the circumstances.  He pads upstairs on socked feet, along the hallway.  He lets out a deep sigh at the entrance to his room and pushes open the door.  Maccachin is on the bed, head resting on the pillow Victor usually uses.  Next to him, one arm slung over Maccachin’s back, is Koji.  He’s still wearing his glasses and they sit at an odd angle, pressed into his nose and forehead.  His mouth is slightly parted; his t-shirt twisted up around his waist as if he was restless at some point.  Victor watches as his fingers twitch in sleep, tightening against Maccachin’s fur as if checking to make sure she’s okay. 

Maccachin raises her head and whines, tail starting to wag, but she doesn’t move.  Victor feels the sting of tears at his eyes, the deep ache in his throat, and he blinks rapidly.  He crosses the room in long strides, sinking down onto the bed next to Maccachin, reaching out a hand to touch her, trying to convince himself that she’s okay.  She licks furiously at his hand, re-scenting him, and Victor leans down, pressing his face against her soft fur, reconnecting. 

“Vitya?” 

Victor pulls his head back up.  Koji’s eyes are open, blinking slowly, as if he can’t quite believe Victor’s here finally.  “Vitya? You’re home?”

Victor reaches out and gently removes Koji’s glasses from his face.  “I’m home.”

“Okaeri,” Koji mumbles on instinct, and it makes Victor laugh, just a little.  He hasn’t laughed for days it seems; it’s a bit of relief to let go now he knows Maccachin is okay. 

“Thank you, Koji,” Victor says.  “Thank you for looking after Maccachin for me.” 

Koji nods, running a hand through his hair.  “I was going to stay up and wait for you. I must have fallen asleep.”

Victor pauses.  “Have you spoken to Yuuri? How is he?”

Koji shuffles upright and leans against the headboard of the bed, making room for Victor.  “He’s doing as well as can be expected,” Koji replies with a sigh.

 _That’s not good_ , Victor thinks.  “Which is?”

“He’s… lost,” Koji says after a moment.  “He’s coping as well as he can.  He practiced today with Yakov and Yurio.  I’m not sure how well that went to be honest; he wasn’t talking much.”

“God, I shouldn’t have left,” Victor sighs.

“Yuuri is strong; he just doesn’t always realize it.”  Koji bites his lip, considering his words, apparently.  “He would have never forgiven himself if you’d stayed.  To him, this is the best option; that you return home to Maccachin, and Yuuri fights on his own merits.  You can’t disregard his thought process, Vitya.  This is how Yuuri works.”

“I know, I just wish –“

Koji reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Victor’s.  Victor stares at their hands for a moment, looking back up to Koji’s face; maybe for reassurance, he’s not sure.

“I promised Yuuri we’d call tomorrow before the free skate,” Koji adds. 

“Okay, that’s good.”  Victor would have called anyway, but at least now Yuuri will be expecting it. 

Koji tugs on Victor’s hand, pulling him closer.  “Come sleep with us,” he says.  “We can talk tomorrow, once you’ve rested.”

Victor nods.  He’s so tired he can’t even be bothered to get undressed.  He simply slides up the bed, wedging himself between Koji and Maccachin.  As soon as his head touches the pillow his eyes are closing; suddenly too heavy to keep open.  He rests his hand on Maccachin for comfort, his other still intertwined with Koji’s.  He feels Koji’s fingers stroking through his hair, parting the tangles gently.  After that… there’s nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maccachin is gone when Victor wakes, as is Koji.  It’s a testament to Victor’s exhaustion that he didn’t even rouse from his sleep when they left, he thinks.  He knows that Maccachin must be feeling better if he’s not on the bed, so he takes the time to shower, to wash off the layer of grime from all the travelling.  He’ll have to change the bed sheets, he thinks, because he fell asleep last night without showering.  Ugh. 

Now he’s clean, he feels well over one hundred percent better.  He’s also starving, so he makes his way downstairs in search of food, and his dog and lover.  Well, one of them; he’s worried about Yuuri now his head is clearer, and it’s a constant, nagging concern that’ll eat him alive if he doesn’t talk with him soon.

Koji’s in the private dining room at the table, laptop open, with Maccachin lying next to him.  They paint quite the domestic picture; if it wasn’t for Koji cracking up at something on the screen.

“Something funny?” Victor asks, sliding in next to Koji and pulling him close.  He places a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of Koji’s mouth, watches as Koji blushes adorably.  Maccachin barks, and Victor pulls him closer, until her head is in his lap.

“I’m just watching you and Yuuri before the short program,” Koji explains.  He’s still watching Victor intently.  Suddenly, he blinks, as if he realizes he’s been staring far too long.  “Ah, I didn’t get to watch because Maccachin…”

Victor puts an arm around Koji’s waist and squeezes.  “It’s okay, Koji. Show me what you’re watching?”

Koji hits play again, and Victor shifts just a little on the cushion.  Ah, he remembers this part.  He’d been waving at the crowd, who were chanting his name, when Yuuri had – Victor flushes; a hard jolt of desire settling in his stomach at the remembrance of the way Yuuri had yanked on his tie.  Made all the worse, of course, because Yuuri had done it in public, in front of thousands of people.  He’d basically told the entire world exactly who owned Victor, but that was the point, wasn’t it?  What had Yuuri said?  _I’m going to show my love to all of Russia_.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“What?” Victor clears his throat and glances at Koji.

Koji’s looked vastly amused, one eyebrow raised knowingly as he watches Victor.  “You like it when Yuuri – when _we_ – play with you, don’t you?  You like it when we’re in control.”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” Victor hedges.  He lets his amusement color his voice, and winks.

“Does Yuuri realize you played him there, I wonder?” Koji muses.  “I know what you were thinking, Nikiforov; I’m not stupid.  You played to the crowd, knowing that Yuuri would attempt to take back control.  You were counting on bringing out his Eros there, weren’t you?”

“I just wanted him to jerk on my tie; he’s hot when he does that,” Victor replies, far too casually. He licks his lips.  “After all, a determined Yuuri is a successful Yuuri.”

Koji snorts, briefly waking Maccachin, who huffs back.  “Oh my god,” he laughs.  “Okay then, explain to me how you, on your knees, tying Yuuri’s skate laces works within that framework.  And kissing his skate afterward.  Please, Vitya, enlighten me.”

Victor’s been caught out; red-handed.  He should have known better, he supposes.  “Ahhh,” he breaths out.  “Should we call Yuuri? What time is it?”

Koji grins impishly.  “Fine, deflect for now.  I’m gonna revisit this, you know that, right?”  He looks at the time on the computer.  “It’s about two there.  Let’s call Yuuri.”

Victor waits patiently as Koji sets up the video call.  It’s a few rings before Yuuri eventually picks up.  Victor feels his chest tighten when he finally does see Yuuri.  God, he misses him.  Yuuri’s wearing his usual blue warm up shirt, a towel around his shoulders, his hair messy and slightly damp from skating.  He looks like he just got off the ice.

“Koji?”  Yuuri voice sound a bit tinny through the call.

“Nii-san!” Koji leans over a bit.  “Victor’s here finally.”

Victor rests his chin on Koji’s shoulder so he can see better and waves.  “Hey, sweetheart.  Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods.  “Yes, yes.  How’s Maccachin?”

“Much better, thanks to Koji and Mari-san.  He should be fine to meet you at the airport when you get back.”

“Thank god.”  Yuuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes momentarily, probably with relief.

“How did practice go? Has Yakov been a help?”

Yuuri pauses; it’s brief, troubling.  “Ah, okay, I suppose? He was busy with Yurio; I practiced by myself.  I’ll be okay, though. I can do this.”

Victor bites his lip.  “I know you can,” he offers finally.  “I have no doubts in your ability, Yuuri.”

There a noise off-camera, and Yuuri turns his head.  The picture shifts as Yuuri’s phone auto-rotates and then adjusts, and there’s a flash of blond to one side as Yurio appears next to Yuuri.

“Oi, are you talking to Oyakodon?” 

The screen moves again, and it’s clear Yurio has grabbed Yuuri by the wrist, jerking the phone toward him where he’s sitting next to Yuuri.

“Yurio,” Yuuri says in a questioning, puzzled voice as he turns his head.

“Koji,” Yurio spits out into the screen.  He looks annoyed.  “Where’s that asshole Victor? Why did he leave Katsudon here by himself?  He should know better.”

“Yuuri’s perfectly okay by himself, Yurio,” Victor says quietly.  “I have the utmost faith in him.”

Yurio snorts.  “I’m going to kick his ass later.  You hear that, Katsudon?  Kick. Your. _Ass_.”

Yuuri blinks a couple of times, likes he’s trying to decide if this is a weird sort of pep-talk or if Yurio is serious.  Victor recognizes it for what it is; he’s known Yurio for years.  This is Yurio’s ways of trying to get Yuuri focused; he wants Yuuri to fight for the gold, not crumble quietly and give in.  Still, it’s a shitty way to do it, but that’s Yurio. He’s fifteen; he only understands anger; there’s not much that’s soft about him at this time.  That’ll probably come when he’s a little older.  Right now he hates the world, hates everything.  Still, Victor muses, it’s unusual for Yurio to bother like this; if he doesn’t like someone, he’ll usually ignore them.  It’s Koji’s face that settles things for Victor – something else is going on here, something he doesn’t understand about Yurio’s behavior.  Koji looks vastly amused; it’s clear he’s biting the inside of his cheek, desperately trying not to say anything, even as his gaze slides sideways to Victor.

It’s… weird, Victor decides.

“Whatever,” Yurio scoffs at the camera.  He turns to Yuuri and releases his wrist, and the camera focuses back on Yuuri.  “I’ll catch you later, Katsudon.”

“Riiiight,” Koji offers after a moment.  “Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Nii-san?”

“I’ll get through it,” Yuuri replies.  “I should get going; they want to prep the rink for the free skate.”

“We’ll be watching,” Victor says with a smile.  “Do your best.  We’re here with you, all the way.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri says, and for the first time, he cracks a small smile.  “I can’t wait to come home.”

“Are you going to come home early?” Victor asks.  They’d originally intended to fly back after the exhibition skate on Sunday, skipping the banquet.

“No, I’ll wait,” Yuuri says.  “I’m committed to the exhibition skate; I can’t really back out.  I’ll still leave as planned just after.”

Victor nods.  At least Yuuri has two fairly direct flights; he’s not going to have to do the sort of running around Victor had to.  “Okay,” he says.  “I understand.  Call me – us – after the free skate, okay?  Good luck.”

Yuuri nods; he’s already distracted as he hangs up the call.  Koji lets out a deep sigh.  “Well, I suppose all we can do now is wait, and watch.”

Koji’s words have never been truer.  Victor is just an observer at this point; although a very invested one.  He has to trust Yuuri, trust himself.  Other than that, there’s nothing much else he can do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

katsuki+trash  
4,687  likes

katsuki+trash:  Spotted Katsuki Yuuri on the way home from the Rostelecom cup  
**#KatuskiYuuri  #Rostelecomcup #sheremetyevoairport**

View all 1,612 comments

Bobs_my_Uncle   Holy crap he looks tired  
WhereIsMyCoffee  I bet he’s missing Victor :(  
JJatemysocks  At least he made it to the GPF! Go Yuuri!! <3<3

 

 

GreatTrue_North  
3,005  likes

Yuuri_Katsuki_fukuoka_twin.gif

GreatTrue_North: Okay, anyone notice anything weird about this photo I took at Fukuoka Airport yesterday?!!! O_o  
**#KatuskiYuuri  #VictorNikiforov #Eros #doublethetrouble #spotthedifference**

View all 2,437 comments

Skategurl   Other than the fact that my Cinnamon Roll looks exhausted, bless him, I got nothing??  
Bobble+head  At least Victor and Maccachin are there to meet him  
GreatTrue_North  Dudes, really? LOOK BEHIND KATSUKI, JUST TO THE RIGHT. Omg.  
Skategurl   Um, I don’t see… HOLY SHIT.  IS THAT… wait. There’s two Yuuri's. I’M SCREAMING OMG. THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE WHERE IS THE FANFIC AND FANART  
Phitchitshamster  Wait… I knew Katsuki had a brother… but…not…a…twin I’m DONE  
KatsuDAMN   Katsuki Yuuri has a twin??? Why didn’t I know this? Holy mfckr, I’m never going to stop fapping to this.  Clear my schedule for the next month!!!!!!!!!!!  
Back_on_track  The twin is hotter IMO  
Butter_meup  How can you tell which one is which? Maybe Yuuri’s the hot one??  
QuadSal  I’d bet hard cash Victor’s doing both of them.  At teh very least.  I mean, who wouldn’t???  
Ride_A_Kappa   JFC. The Cinnamon Roll and the Sinammon Roll.  I is ded.  
Unicornskates  Fuck guys.  Get a room or a tumblr already and stop jamming my feed with crap  
Katsukidon   I’m never going to concentrate on anything ever again.  All I thought about in class for the last hour was a Katsuki sandwich with a Nikiforov filling.  Extra mayo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! Next chapter will be the twins birthday... expect fun stuff :D I should be posting around my birthday... the 25th, give or take a couple of days.
> 
> (And my HC totally says Victor's mother is just as extra as he is. I imagine her with long silver hair like Vitya's, tied in an elegant chignon. She likes to shop. She loves her only son dearly, and I could go on and on. She's a fully formed character in my head, even if I'll never actually write her!!)


	12. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so since it is the twin's birthday in-story in this chapter, I thought I would post tonight.
> 
> By popular demand (because wow, _so_ many of you asked for this kink!) we have a new tag :) This also explains why this chapter is so long... I think 60% of it is porn or lead up to it? XD I hope you all enjoy.

_thesaurus+rex reblogged dogma_bobbie_

**The Katsuki Twins – How Did We Miss This?**

Okay, so in light of the recent mindblowing post made by GreatTrue_North on Instagram last night (here for reference in case you missed it), we now know that Katsuki Yuuri (bless him) has an identical twin brother.  So, what do we actually know? Let’s recap.

We know that GreatTrue_North posted a pretty decent photo of Victor meeting Yuuri at Fukuoka Airport the day after the Exhibition skate at the Rostelecom Cup. With him was another person, and if you look closely, it is possible to see that person very much resembles Katsuki Yuuri.  Checking Yuuri’s Wiki page, it does mention that he has a brother, and it’s very much our fault, as fans, for taking this at face value and not pressing for further information.  Googling Yuuri doesn’t get us much more infor either; our Cinnamon Roll is notorious for not updating his social media, making us rely on other sources like Phichit, the Thai skater who was Yuuri’s rink mate back in Detroit.  Victor has also posted a whole plethora of pictures over the last seven months that showcase Yuuri and their growing relationship, but no mention of our missing twin.

So.  Where does this leave us.  I’ve spent an exhaustive 5 hours combing through basically everything posted under Yuuri’s tag on here in the last year, and I’ve come up with an interesting theory.  The pictures we’ve got with Victor are legit: those are Yuuri.  There’s a whole bunch that basically don’t fit within that scope however (pictures posted of just Yuuri) that lead me to believe that some of them must actually be our elusive twin, Koji.  There’s the now infamous picture of Yuuri with the Swiss skater Chris Giacometti, walking through the lobby of the hotel in Beijing (here, here and here – this last one is a clearer picture), while at the same time, sonic_deva posted this photo of Yuuri talking with Victor in the rink after his warm-up for the free skate here.  Also another couple of random shots here, here, here, and this one.  I think the Yuuri in the lobby with Chris must actually be Koji.  At last!! Proof of our missing twin!! <3  Going back further, there’s a couple of shots back in the summer of ‘Yuuri’ in Hasetsu in the entertainment district, with friends.  These could be of Koji as well, although it’s hard to verify.

So while this is exciting (and kind of sexy), until either Yuuri or Victor comment on the subject, we don’t really have absolute proof that Yuuri has an identical twin.  We’ll have to wait and see.

Hit the Ask button if you want to know anything in particular and I’ll try to do my best to answer.

_#Figure Skating #Katsuki Yuuri #Katsuki Koji #Viktor Nikiforov #OMG_

_Source: Dogma_bobbie_

_1,422 notes_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji pads slowly down the stairs, yawning.  It’s early; the sun is only just rising, but he’s woken up thirsty, and he needs a drink of water.  Yuuri is due to start practicing again today, as Victor has (kindly, haha) allowed Yuuri a day to get over the jetlag coming back from Moscow.  Koji slides open the door and shuffles into the still-empty kitchen, snagging a glass from the cupboard and running the tap until it’s cold enough to slake his thirst.  Once he’s downed most of the glass, he reaches for his phone, checking the time.  It’s 5.40, so Yuuri’s alarm will probably go off shortly.  Koji tries to decide whether it’s worth attempting to creep back into bed or not at this point.

Then something else catches his eye – other than the time, that is.

_phichit+chu has tagged you in a photo  
yuri-plisetsky, _ +guanghongji _\+ and Kenjirou-Minami has mentioned you in a comment_

It’s the next part that sets off alarm bells, however.

_Instagram: You have 749 new followers_

_Okay, what?_ Koji thinks, trying to wake up enough to parse what he’s seeing.  That has to be a mistake, right? Because nobody in their right mind, unless they’re super, super famous, suddenly gets 749 new followers overnight.  Koji squints at the screen for a moment, because he’s not wearing his glasses, and there’s a tiny possibility he’s suddenly developed advanced myopia or something because this is totally weird.  He refills his glass of water and takes a sip.  He hesitates for a moment and then clicks on the link to the photo Phichit’s tagged him in.

Koji does a spit take.  It’s a pretty impressive spit take, but that’s secondary to what he’s looking at on the screen; a mere distraction.

Oh…

_fuck_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

phichit+chu  
9,241  likes

thetwinsandmeCupofChinawoot.gif

phichit+chu: Well, looks like the truth is out about the twins finally, so I can share this. Don’t kill me, boys. You know I love you both!!  
_#katsukitwins #mybesties #cupofchina #katsukiyuuri #katsukikoji  #erossquared_

View all 3,826 comments

Phichitshamster  HOLY COW I DIDN’T THINK THIS WAS LEGIT BUT OUR MAN PHICHIT HAS CONFIRMED.  There ARE two of them!!  
Katsukisskates  OMG I’M SCREAMING  
Lucyinthesky  Oh, wow. Oh wow oh wow. I’ve gone to heaven. You guys are all so sexy O_O  
christophe-gc  @phichit+chu Phichit, you dog. How long have you known about this? I had to feel asses to discover the truth. My life is such a hardship.  
phichit+chu  @christophe-gc  Um…a while? Like five years?  
christophe-gc  @phichit+chu how dare you hide this important information from people that need to know!! (winking emoji)  
plush+teddy  holy crap. They are identical! Can they both skate? Do they swap out at competitions?? Sooooo many questions  
X_file  yes but nobodys actually like asking the right people here for teh things we need answered, yanno? Let’s ask the right person!  @v-nikiforov are they both good in bed, Victor?? <3 <3 <3  
yuri-plisetsky  I WILL SKATE OVER EVERYONE’S FACES IF YOU DON’T GIVE THESE GUYS PRIVACY. THIS IS MY ONLY WARNING. @shadow+katsuki get the fuck out of bed, Oyakodon. Shit is going down.  Warn Katsudon.  
+guanghongji+  @phichit+chu  @yuuri_katsuki I thought we were sworn to secrecy?? @shadow+katsuki Hi Koji!!  
Jjleroy!15 In the general scheme of things this is unimportant. Everyone should focus on things like my winning the #GPF, eh? (trophy emoji)  
yuri-plisetsky  Nobody asked your fucking opinion, @Jjleroy!15 go train or something  
jmedveda  Oh my god! Phichit!! O_O <3  
++Nigelknowsbest++  okay, like my crops are flourishing, my skin is clear, and my dick is about as fucking hard as I think it’s ever been and it’s never going down. I’m skipping work just to jerk off to this. Yuuri Katsuki’s ass is a divine gift from god and now there’s two of them  
yuri-plisetsky  @++nigelknowsbest++ I warned you. I will find you and hurt you (rage emoji)  
kenjirou-minami  @phichit+chu  oh good! So we can talk about this now? Does this mean I can talk about what happened in the bathroom at the Cho-Shiku Regionals, @yuuri_katsuki @shadow+katsuki @v-nikiforov??  
shadow+katsuki @kenjirou-minami  OMG NO WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB??! #whathappensinvegas  
kenjirou-minami  @shadow+katsuki OMG I didn’t mean *that* I swear, I never heard a word of what you said to @v-nikiforov when I walked in….. (blushing emoji)  
greattrue_north This thread is seriously gold and could not get any better if we tried. JFC.  
mila++babicheva @yuuri_katsuki pleeeease bring @shadow+katsuki to the GPF. I really need to see why @yuri-plisetsky is being such a white knight over you both??!!  
yuri-plisetsky @mila++babicheva get off this post you old hag and mind your own business  
johnnyweir @phichit+chu  America is so boring this morning and you guys have all the fun?! <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In case you missed it_

redwedding @red_wedding76 and 34 others liked

Eros_Katsudon @eros_katsudon - 15m  
OMG, anyone else see Phichit’s post on IG? Like there are two Katsukis. As in identical twins. My head is gonna explode if I think too much #katsukitwins #eros

claire Smith @skatefam - 14m  
@eros_katusdon What? You mean Yuuri Katsuki? #eros #indenial

Eros_Katsudon @eros_katsudon - 14m  
@skatefam absolutely, girl. #mypantsexploded #eros #katsukitwins

_katsukidon @katsukidon retweeted_  
VictYuuri @victYuuri - 9m  
JFC. Two katsuki's. I want all the fic and if I can't find it, I'll write it. #nikiforovsandwich #eros #katsukitwins

DJ yura @doujin-yura - 6m  
based on the tweet from @victYuuri yes holy fuck lets write all the fic. someone find the fanart I give it 45 minutes b/f there's doodles

Bob the Quad @Ipoppedthequad - 4m  
I think we broke Tumblr. Top trending topics: Katsuki twins ^^ #katsukitwins

redwedding @red_wedding76 - 4m  
@eros_katsudon No word yet officially from #katsukitwins or Victor.

katsukidon @katsukidon -3m  
@red_wedding76 you really think Yuuri is going to comment? He NEVER comments on stuff, or posts. I miss his adorbs face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nii-san! Vitya!” Koji shouts, bolting along the corridor.  He shoves open the door to Victor’s room and careens to a halt at the bottom of the bed, suddenly loath to wake either his twin or Victor. 

Victor makes a mumbling noise and props himself up in the bed on one elbow. “Koji? What happened?”

Koji pouts; Victor is instantly awake like only a morning person can be.  Yuuri’s slower on the uptake, muttering what sounds like death-threats in Japanese under his breath.  He finally sticks his head out of the covers, hair all over the place and blinks owlishly at Koji.

“You may want to check your phones,” Koji says finally, unsure how else to break the news.

Yuuri fumbles on the table for his glasses and then grabs his phone, sliding up next to Victor and stifling a yawn.  He grabs his pillow and leans it against the headboard, settling back and getting comfortable, still half asleep.  “Koji, it’s 5.45 am,” Yuuri growls, putting on his glasses.  Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he processes what he’s seeing, brain struggling to catch up.  “Phichit-kun!” Yuuri squawks, pressing the screen. “Oh my god! Koji!” Yuuri stares up at Koji, mouth dropping open.  “Koji, I’m sorry.  I had no idea Phichit was going to do this. Why did he post this? What’s this about the truth being out?”  Yuuri bites his lip.

Koji tries to puzzle out Yuuri’s reaction.  He should be angry, right? “Aren’t you mad?” Koji asks.  He was prepared for Yuuri being furious, throwing a bit of a fit.  He’s not sure how to react to this, though.  After a moment, Koji slides onto the bed, and Yuuri tugs him in closer, between him and Victor.  Yuuri snakes his arm around Koji’s waist, leaning his chin on Koji’s shoulder and giving him a fierce hug.  It’s a bit weird, because Koji’s usually the one comforting Yuuri, not the other way around. 

Victor’s attention is fixed on his phone; he’s frowning, long, elegant fingers tapping away at the screen, scrolling through some site or other, Koji assumes. 

“Seems that, while we were all relaxing yesterday, a fan posted a picture online of Koji and me meeting you at the airport, Yuuri,” Victor says, holding up his phone to show the picture.  Victor snorts, muttering something about mayo, and Koji frowns.  “Then a couple of other enterprising fans started to put two and two together… there’s a couple of other pictures of things timestamped, like the picture of Koji in the hotel lobby with Chris at the Cup of China, at the same time someone else took a photo of the real Yuuri with me in the stadium.  Wow, the internet is clever,” Victor mutters. 

“…And then Phichit obviously thought the game was up and posted this,” Yuuri sighs, dropping his phone back onto the bed.  “I’m going to kill him before he gets the opportunity to skate in Barcelona.”

“I don’t understand why you’re not freaking out, to be honest, Nii-san,” Koji says, shifting so he can see Yuuri over his shoulder.

Yuuri moves so that he’s next to Koji again, but doesn’t remove his hand from Koji’s waist.  He squeezes; it’s no doubt meant to be a comforting gesture.  “I suppose we never actively tried to keep it a secret, did we?” Yuuri muses.  “I just never wanted to pull you into things, Koji. I know you like your space, prefer to be private.”

Koji takes a deep breath and lets it out.  Victor’s watching them both, looking for clues to how to handle this, he supposes.  “Well,” he says finally, “I enjoy being in the background, but I guess we were playing with fire every time I went to one of your skates. God, this is ridiculous and stupid.” Koji scrubs at his face, rubbing his eyes.

Victor looks back at his phone screen and then at Koji and Yuuri.  He’s thinking rapidly, that much is clear.  “Okay,” he says eventually.  “We can play this two ways, but we do need to do something, and fast.  One: we ignore this and the internet will get bored, eventually. The press will no doubt hound us all until we comment.  Two: we play along.”

“Play along?” Koji says, just as Yuuri says the same thing.  Victor flushes, staring wide-eyed at both of them at the same time.  Koji suddenly remembers that Victor has a bit of a kink for the Twin Game, and he can feel himself grinning like a shark suddenly, momentarily forgetting about the internet debacle in favour of more…pleasant thoughts.  He winks at Victor, and Victor goes red.

“Sorry, what?” Victor blinks a couple of times, clearly off track, mind firmly in the gutter.

“You want us to play along?” Koji prompts.

“Well, only if you both want to,” Victor explains.  “The plus to that is, that if you acknowledge it, there’s nothing for anyone to sensationalize and speculate over.  The truth is already there.”

“Vitya has a point,” Yuuri says quietly.  “What do you want to do, Koji?”

Koji thinks for a moment.  He’s never done well with fame; has always gone out of his way to avoid it.  He’s always been happier being the shadow, the invisible twin, letting Yuuri take the spotlight.  He’ll lose that now but, on the plus side, he won’t have to sneak around any longer.  Too many of Yuuri’s skater friends and acquaintances know; if the fans and the press don’t get what they want from the source, for the next few weeks until it blows over, they’ll hound everyone else in Yuuri’s close circle, and possibly their family as well.  There’s really no choice to be made.

“Can we have fun with this?” Koji says after a moment, mind made up.  “I mean, if we’re going to verify this, let’s do it with style.  We’ll kill Phichit later.”

Yuuri giggles, and Victor looks at Koji with a twinkle in his eye, like he can guess what Koji’s thinking. 

“What did you have in mind, Koji-kun?” Victor says with a shit-eating grin.

“You are absolutely not posting a picture of the three of us in bed, Vitya,” Yuuri says.  “Just so we are clear.”

“Oh, come on, _Yuuuuuri_ ,” Victor whines.  Koji barks out a laugh; Victor thinks he’s been charmingly pathetic but Yuuri’s totally got his number.

“The internet doesn’t need to know we’re sleeping together,” Yuuri adds.

“Fine,” Victor huffs.  “Yuuri, you should probably be the one to post something, yes?”

Koji turns to Yuuri.  “Nii-san? Victor has a point?”

Yuuri sighs, and then leans forward to kiss Koji on the cheek.  “I suppose. Koji, help me pick something.”

Koji smiles fondly at his twin; watches as he scrolls through his camera roll, looking for something to post.  He’s muttering about having Phichit’s balls for breakfast, and making him break his no-social-media rule. 

Victor’s gone silent, still looking through his phone.  “Some of these comments are hilarious,” he says casually.  “There’s a guy here who tagged me who wants to know if you’re both good in bed.  Can I reply?”

Koji feels Yuuri move behind him, reaching across his back to shove Victor, who just laughs.  Koji can’t help but grin; Victor has a hysterically ugly laugh when he’s genuinely amused by something and not trying to hold it in. 

The fact that they’re all laughing about this soothes Koji.  Yuuri’s not sobbing into a pillow, Victor isn’t wearing his super-serious, out-of-his-depth face and, really, nothing’s more important than that, he thinks.

“Koji, nice comeback with Minami!” Victor’s on a roll, now.  He lets out another hysterical laugh.  “ _’We don’t talk about fight club’_??!”

“What?” Yuuri looks confused, which sets Victor off again, and Koji can’t help but snort.

“Oh!” Victor exclaims, once he’s got his breath back.  “I’ve got just the photo!”

“Please tell me it’s not the one I sent at the banquet of me jerking off,” Koji deadpans.  This time, Yuuri smacks him instead of Victor.

Victor holds up his phone triumphantly so they can both see the screen.  Koji has to admit, it’s a beautiful picture.  Victor must have taken it the day of the picnic, the first time they all kissed.  Yuuri’s sitting upright on the blanket with his ankles crossed, his fingers tangled in a long chain of daisies – the crown he was making for Victor – and Koji has his head resting on his twin’s knee, facing the camera.  They’re both dressed identically, impossible to tell apart, and the sun is setting behind them, bathing the whole picture in a soft, golden glow. 

“Ohh,” Yuuri says softly.  “That’s lovely.  Koji, shall we use this?”

Koji shrugs, pleased.  “I like it.”

“Hold on.” Victor fiddles with his phone, and almost instantaneously, Yuuri’s dings. 

Yuuri saves the photo and pulls up his Instagram account.  “Koji, what’s my password, I can’t remember.”

Koji shifts back against the pillows.  “Um,” he makes a non-committal noise. He knows what Yuuri’s password is, but he’s a little unwilling to say so out loud.  The embarrassment factor is going to be sky high if Victor gets wind of it.  “Here.”  He grabs Yuuri’s phone and types it in quickly, angling the phone away from Victor, who’s trying to look and not being subtle about it.

“Thanks.”  Yuuri raises an eyebrow.  “Remind me later, okay?”

“Sure.”  Koji shrugs and, instead, shifts his weight over to Victor’s side, snuggling close while Yuuri taps away at his screen.

After a few minutes he puts his phone on the side table and shifts over.  “Done. Let’s see what happens, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yuuri_katsuki  
4,135  likes

picnic.gif

yuuri_katsuki: Me with my twin, Koji. Can you tell which one of us is which? ;)  
#katsukitwins

View all 1,672 comments

Katsukisskates  OMG I’M STILL SCREAMING @yuuri_katsuki you guys are so freaking hot! *fans self*  
JJatemysocks  I can’t tell the difference.   
dont_turn_left This is a gorgeous picture. Wish I could buy it!  
therisenmitten @dont_turn_left dude, seriously? Just dl the effing thing O_O  
phichit+chu  @yuuri_katsuki @shadow+katsuki <3 GORGEOUS. PS please don’t kick my ass before I get a chance to skate for Thailand at the #GPF #barcelona  
phichit+chu   @v-nikiforov did you take this picture?? (winking emoji)  
yuuri_katsuki @phichit+chu   OMG PHICHIT STOP TALKING NOW  
v-nikiforov @phichit+chu  @yuuri_katsuki @shadow+katsuki I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about fight club??? ;)  
+emily_lane+ you three are soooooooo adorable together, you know that?  
phichit+chu  @v-nikiforov What’s this about fight club? What did I miss and why wasn’t I involved?!  
pissy_monk_53 I am in heaven. @v-nikiforov if you are not fucking these beautiful boys, there’s something wrong with you (fan emoji)  
+takatori_cosplay+ I’m second in line if Victor’s not… just saying.  
yuri-plisetsky  @yuuri_katsuki @shadow+katsuki @v-nikiforov I HATE YOU ALL OMG WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER DEFENDING YOU  
yuri-plisetsky  @yuuri_katsuki @shadow+katsuki @v-nikiforov at least this picture mostly doesn’t suck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri wakes slowly. He rubs his face into the pillow, and snugs up closer to Koji, who appears to be taking up most of Yuuri’s narrow single bed.  Last night Victor had said that he was going to stay up late to work on some things, so the twins had taken themselves off to Yuuri’s room instead to sleep there. 

Koji’s warm; his body is a long, lean line against Yuuri’s side.  He’s laying face down, arm thrown across Yuuri’s back, and he looks comfortable, burrowed under the blankets, face only just visible.  Yuuri watches his twin for a long moment; the way his long eyelashes cast a faint shadow against his skin, his expression relaxed in sleep.  Koji’s fingers twitch against Yuuri’s lower back and then his eyes open; narrow slits as he realizes Yuuri’s staring at him.

“What?” he mumbles, and Yuuri grins.  Yuuri’s had enough time to wake up, so Koji’s grumpy behavior is sort of adorable.

“Happy Birthday,” Yuuri offers in greeting.

“Huh?” Koji raises his head to look at Yuuri, smiles faintly, and then drops his head back on the pillow. “Argh.” Moments pass and then Koji opens an eye again.  “Happy Birthday back.”  He leans forward enough to brush his lips softly across Yuuri’s, and Yuuri turns, sliding closer and dropping his leg over the back of Koji’s.

Yuuri’s feeling a little… _frisky_ , he supposes is a good word for it. His morning hard-on is pressing pleasantly into Koji’s hip, and he rocks forward just a little.  Yuuri’s not adverse to taking the edge off if Koji’s willing --

The door to Yuuri’s room slides open with some force, and both twins look up to see Victor in the doorway.  “Wakey, wakey!” he says with a smile that threatens to split his face in half. 

“Oh god,” Koji comments, and he flops back onto the bed.  “Too early.”

“Happy Birthday, loves,” Victor says, steamrolling over Koji’s grumpiness.  He walks into the room and manages to find space at the side of the bed to sit down.  He leans over Koji and kisses his cheek, and then does the same with Yuuri, who gives up gracefully and shifts over onto his back so he can see Victor better.  “Are you guys ready to have some fun?” he asks.

Yuuri stares at Victor.  After a moment, he says, “Fun, Vitya? It’s a _week_ to the GPF.  We don’t have time for fun.”

Victor’s face breaks out into another one of those huge smiles, and his eyes almost sparkle with glee and excitement.  “I think that, as your coach, Yuuri, I can allow us all twenty-four hours off to celebrate both of your birthdays.  What do you think?”

“Can I go back to sleep?” Koji says in a rough voice.

“No,” Victor says, leaning over and running his fingers along the nape of Koji’s neck, until he starts squirming, trying to bury himself in Yuuri’s side to get away from the ticklish touch.  “We have to get to the airport.”  Victor drops this bombshell casually, like it’s not a huge thing.

That gets Koji’s attention.  He turns over and pushes up on one elbow.  “Vitya, the _airport_? Where are we possibly going that we can be back in twenty-four hours?”

Yuuri watches the exchange like it’s a tennis match, content to let Koji ask the questions, because he’s right; this is pretty insane.

Victor grins again.  “We’re going to Tokyo overnight. I have a room booked at a luxury hotel.”

“We’re going to fly to Tokyo?” Yuuri exclaims.  “That’s crazy – not to mention expensive! Why don’t we take the train?”

“Because it’ll take too long,” Victor replies.  “The quicker we get there, the sooner you get your present.”  He tilts his head to the side, and does a remarkable impression of a close-eyed smile.  “Pack an overnight bag, let’s go!”

Yuuri finds himself manhandled out of bed by Victor and then shoved in the direction of the shower, while Victor works on getting Koji up as well.  Yuuri goes with the flow because, when Victor’s in this sort of mood, nothing is going to derail him from the task at hand.  If Yuuri’s going to be honest with himself, he’d expected today to be the usual round of training hard, followed by, if they were lucky, Victor taking them out for a nice dinner locally.  Flying to Tokyo is ridiculous… but it’s also so Victor.  Victor never does anything in halves; it’s all or nothing.  Yuuri will never stop being surprised by Victor but, he has to admit, he enjoys it.

This might be fun after all, he thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a long time since Yuuri’s been to Tokyo, but he doesn’t miss the bustle and the crowds.  Victor had grabbed a taxi as soon as they’d exited the airport, deciding to skip the amount of time it would take if they got a train into the downtown core. Yuuri (and Koji) are both used to counting coins, so the extravagance of flying like this is somewhat jarring, and Yuuri tries to shove the thought to the back of his head, focusing instead on new experiences and having fun with Victor and his twin.

Victor goes off to check in, and Yuuri stands next to Koji, watching people come and go in the lobby.

“Is this okay, Nii-san?” Koji asks, leaning close.  “I mean, you need to train for the GPF, and the money this has to be costing Victor… I can’t even think about it without breaking out in hives.”

“That’ll look attractive,” Yuuri replies with a grin.  “Just go with the flow.  Victor wants to do this and you know he’ll get all pouty if we don’t play along.”

“What do you think he got us for our birthday?”  Koji glances around the lobby, watching Victor talking to one of the desk staff.

“Mmmm, no idea,” Yuuri muses.  “Knowing Victor, it could be anything.”

Victor finishes up and walks over.  “Ready to go?” he asks with a smile.  He looks like a kid in a candy store, Yuuri thinks.

“Ready,” Yuuri replies, grabbing the handle of their overnight bag.  “Lead the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They exit the elevator at the top floor of the hotel.  The hallway is lined with six doors, set far apart, and Victor leads them down the length of it to the end.  He swipes the key card in the door, and the door clicks, the light going green.  Victor pushes one of the double doors open and goes inside, exclaiming with happiness.  Yuuri goes last, after Koji, who throws a glance at Yuuri over his shoulder.

“This isn’t a _room,_ Vitya!” Koji exclaims. “Oh my god, this is a suite! This is incredible!”

Koji’s right, Yuuri thinks, looking around.  The suite is enormous; the far wall composed entirely of a bank of windows that curve gently in an arc, echoing the outside of the building.  In the fading light of dusk, he can see Tokyo Tower in the distance, lit up, along with the skyline of Tokyo.  It’s incredibly pretty, and will be probably be more so once full darkness settles over the city.  There’s a large seating area in front of the windows, with what look to be comfy, plush couches arranged in a U-shape.  There are two doors near the back wall, and Victor disappears through one. 

After a moment, he sticks his head out. “Come and look at this,” he says with a wink.

Koji looks at Yuuri and shrugs, and together they set off.  Stepping over the threshold into the bedroom is surreal.  Yuuri’s seen nothing like it, ever and, judging by Koji’s face, neither has he.  If the main seating area outside is calm, decorated with soft cream colors, the bedroom is another world.  A giant king size bed takes up the back wall, and to the far side is the continuation of the curving wall of windows, hidden by plush curtains.  The walls and décor are a soft, deep brown, covered with a suede effect.  Behind the bed is a complicated wood carving, taking up most of the wall.  With the mood lights down and low, like they are now, the room feels womb-like, enclosed; private and just a little sexy. The most outrageous part of the whole thing has to be the projection of soft, blue light which shines down on the bed, rippling like water; and, most surprising of all, it looks like there are koi swimming through it. 

“Woah,” Koji says. “How the hell did you find this place?”

“I have my ways,” Victor says, pressing one finger to his lip. He thinks for a moment, and then he blushes a little. “Okay, I Googled hotel rooms last week and found this quite by accident.”

Yuuri laughs; Koji looks surprised and then he grins as well.  “Thank you,” Koji says, stepping up to Victor and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  “It’s perfect.”

“Isn’t it?” Victor replies with a laugh. “Only the best for my gorgeous birthday boys.”

Yuuri sits carefully on the edge of the bed, sinking down onto the soft mattress.  He watches in interest as the projection of koi move across the bed and, as he reaches out a hand, they appear to swim over his skin.  It’s just a little surreal, but he can already envision Victor laid out on the bed, naked, koi sliding across his skin in sensuous motion.  He clears his throat before he gets too far down the road of no return.  “So, what are we doing this evening _before_ bed?”

“We’re going for dinner.  I’ve reserved a private table in the restaurant downstairs,” Victor says.  He watches Yuuri, glances at Koji.  “You packed formal wear, right?”

Yuuri nods.  “We did.  Should we get ready?”

“The reservation is for eight.”  Victor leans against the dresser behind him, stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets.  “That gives us two hours.  Shall we go watch the night descend on Tokyo and then get ready?”

“Let me unpack first,” Yuuri says.  “Then I’ll join you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuuri’s finished putting away the few items they did bring with them, he returns back to the living area.  Koji’s ensconced on the couch, half buried amongst the cushions, and Victor’s sitting next to him.  Both of them are watching the twinkling skyline through the wall of windows, talking quietly to each other.  On the table is an opened bottle of wine, three glasses set out. Victor leans in, says something to Koji, who laughs.  Yuuri loves watching Victor; he’s watched him from a distance for years, so it’s still surprising to him that Victor is sitting right in front of him, within easy range.  He can reach out his hand and touch, whenever he wants.  Victor looks up and smiles, beckoning Yuuri over.  Yuuri sits himself next to Koji, snuggling against his twin’s side.  Victor pours the wine, passing one to Koji and then the other to Yuuri.

“To birthdays,” Victor says, and they raise their glasses in a toast. 

Yuuri takes a sip; the wine is crisp, a little sweet, just the way he likes it.  He takes another sip, and wonders what Victor’s up to.  The atmosphere between the three of them is tranquil at the moment, but there’s a slight edge to it, a hint of tension.  Victor’s planning something, and Yuuri has no doubt that it’s going to be surprising and exciting, and knowing that is starting to ramp up the tension between them all.  This is the calm before the event; the period of waiting, and it’s almost too much. 

Yuuri licks his lips, and Victor’s watching him, eyes dropping down to his mouth before looking up to meet his eyes again.  Koji shifts next to Yuuri; he’s picking up on the atmosphere between them all as well.  It won’t take much to tip things over the edge, Yuuri thinks, taking another sip of wine. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Victor says in a tone that manages to be sensual and suggestive all at once.

_Fuck it_ , Yuuri thinks, feeling a little bold. _For once I’m going to say what I’m thinking_.  “I was just wondering if we could skip dinner entirely.”

“Oh?” Victor looks surprised, like he wasn’t expecting Yuuri to say something like that. “And what else are you thinking, Yuuri?”

Yuuri glances at Koji, and it’s like a silent agreement passes between them, a shift of power.  He can tell Koji is adjusting his attitude to match Yuuri’s; they’re slipping into their old ways, operating as one rather than two people who look alike. This time it’s Koji who focuses on Victor, tongue sliding across his lower lip as he wets them.

“We were thinking that maybe we’d rather take you in the bedroom –“ Yuuri begins.

“— undress you slowly,” Koji continues, his voice husky, “and then take you apart.”

Victor’s blush is incredible, Yuuri thinks.  When Victor’s caught off guard, his reactions are honest, uncalculated.  His blush spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, down his throat to disappear under the loose collar of his shirt.  His fingers tighten around the stem of his wine glass, and Yuuri watches as his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.  Yuuri wants to see more of Victor off guard, promises he will by the end of the evening.

“That sounds…intriguing,” Victor manages after a few moments.  He shifts on the couch, and Yuuri can’t help but notice he’s starting to get aroused. 

That only makes it worse; Yuuri can feel his jeans tighten as his body reacts as well, and he leans in closer to Koji, snaking a hand around his twin’s waist.  Low-level arousal courses through his body and, suddenly, he wants nothing more than to lose himself in both Koji and Victor, to fuck till dawn.

Koji leans closer into Yuuri, tilting his head back against his shoulder, and Yuuri knows that his twin is reacting too; offering himself to both of them without words.  Yuuri makes a little noise he can’t help, right at the back of his throat; it startles him, and he leans forward to place a delicate, open mouthed kiss on his twin’s neck.  Victor is watching them like a hawk; heavy-lidded eyes focused intently on both of them.

Suddenly he leans forward, putting his wine glass on the table, standing up in one fluid movement.  “We should get ready,” he says, voice husky. 

The rising tension breaks suddenly, surprising Yuuri.  “Vitya?”

“You are both _far_ too tempting,” Victor says.  He leans down, kissing both of them softly on the lips.  “I have plans for you both, and that includes dinner, yes?”

“Fine,” Koji grumbles after a moment. “I suppose we’ll go to dinner if you insist.”

“I do.” Victor smirks, expression playful.  “Besides, you should always wait for the best things,” he says.  “It makes it much more exciting.  I’m going to shower.  Don’t go anywhere.”

Koji snorts.  “As if.  Hurry back.”

Yuuri watches Victor slip into the bedroom and turns to Koji.  “What’s he up to, do you think?”

“I have no idea,” Koji says, twisting in Yuuri’s arms.  “I’m curious, though.”  He places a kiss on Yuuri’s lips, lingering for a moment, and Yuuri returns it, enjoying the slow, careful, interplay. 

When Yuuri pulls back he grins at Koji.  “We should totally make Victor pay for this later though, what do you think?”

“One hundred percent,” Koji agrees.  “No, one hundred and ten percent. With interest.”

“It’s a deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor looks hot.  Okay, not just hot, Yuuri thinks, leaning against the back wall of the elevator, he looks sexy as hell.  He’s wearing a black three-piece suit and a black shirt and tie, the only splash of color the gold cufflinks he’s wearing and, of course, the silver of his hair.  He’s wearing some kind of cologne too; it has deep musky tones with a hint of spice and what Yuuri thinks is vanilla, and he just wants to lean into Victor and breathe the scent on his skin as it warms.

The twins are dressed a little more casually, in black pants and waistcoats with deep red silk shirts underneath.  They’re wearing ties, because Victor had said this was formal, but all Yuuri really wants to do is rip his off.  He hates ties with a passion.

Victor’s wearing a secretive smirk, like he’s really pleased with himself, which Yuuri finds intriguing.  He’s definitely up to _something_.

The elevator dings and it stops on the twelfth floor.  Yuuri moves toward the back of the elevator, making space for the couple that enter.  The door closes and, as Yuuri stares at the doors, he gets a faint hint of Victor’s cologne before he feels a light touch on his lower back; a caress.  He doesn’t dare turn his head; he’s not actually sure whose touch it is, but he’ll bet money it’s Victor.

“Okay?” Victor’s voice is low in his ear, lips almost touching as he leans in, and Koji shifts next to Yuuri, turning his head slightly.

“Fine,” Yuuri says.  He feels a little warm, like the space is too small to contain the three of them.  Ever since Victor appeared in the living area of the hotel suite, decked out in that suit, Yuuri’s been humming with a near constant arousal.  He has no idea how he’s going to make it through dinner without doing something incredibly ill-advised, especially if alcohol is involved. 

They exit the elevator and make their way through the lobby toward the restaurant.  The hotel has casual dining in the atrium, but Victor leads them toward an impressive looking teak door with a small desk out front.  Victor exchanges quiet words with the maître d, and they’re shown through the door into an intimate dining room.  The décor here is dark and private, lit with soft candlelight; pools of flickering warmth at each table.  They walk the length of the restaurant, past the other diners, toward the back, where there is a table hidden behind screens, nestled in the corner.  The table is covered in a pristine white table cloth, laid with silver cutlery in the Western style.

Koji takes a seat first, and Yuuri sits next to him when prompted by Victor.  Victor sits opposite them, waving away the wine menu and whispering in the ear of the waiter.  The waiter nods and leaves, leaving the three of them alone in the intimate setting.  Yuuri can hear the low murmur of the other patrons conversing, but they sound far away, separated from the table Victor’s reserved.  It’s almost like they are alone. 

It’s inevitable that, when the waiter returns, he’s carrying a bottle of champagne.  Even the bottle looks expensive, Yuuri thinks; simple and black with silver writing.

“Moet and Chandon 1103,” the waiter says, and Victor simply nods, watching as the waiter uncorks the bottle carefully and pours, waiting for final approval before pouring for Yuuri and Koji. 

Once the waiter has left, Victor rests one hand casually on his chin and smiles.  “Shall we order or do you want your gift first?”

Yuuri looks at Koji, who raises an eyebrow.  “Ah, should we open it now?” Koji says.  “Yuuri?”

“It depends,” he replies, hesitatingly.  “Can we open it now without embarrassment?”  Victor barks out a laugh, and Yuuri huffs.  “Well, it’s a valid question,” he says defensively.  He feels Koji lay a hand on his thigh and squeeze, his touch comforting.

“I promise it’s nothing embarrassing,” Victor replies.  He winks.  “I wouldn’t do that to you in public.”

Yuuri watches as Victor reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box.  He places it on the table between them, and slides it slowly forward, fingers lingering on the top.  Yuuri looks at the package, and then at Victor.  Then he looks at Koji.  The box would easily fit into his hand, and it’s wrapped in gold paper with a matching bow.

“Go on, open it,” Victor prompts.  “Preferably before the waiter returns.”

“I knew it,” Koji says.  “It is embarrassing.”

Victor laughs again, the sound sliding over Yuuri, heating his skin and working down his spine.  Victor’s laugh is addictive, sexy, especially when he’s excited like now. 

“One of you has to open it,” Victor says.  “Now or never.”

“I’ll do it.”  Yuuri takes the package and pulls off the bow, dropping it to one side.  He looks at Koji, in case Koji changes his mind, but his twin shakes his head.  Carefully, Yuuri peels off the paper to reveal a black box; it’s nondescript with no store logo on it.  Mentally preparing himself, he glances around, but can’t see the waiter. 

He lifts the lid, and it takes him a second to figure out what the hell he’s looking at, because it’s totally not what he was expecting.  Koji sucks in a short breath, exhales slowly, and reaches over, pulling the item out and holding it in his hand.  Yuuri simply watches his twin, waiting to see what he’s going to do, because Yuuri simply can’t believe that Victor would actually do something like this, in public.  But then again, it’s all about the tease.

“Please tell me this has batteries in it,” Koji says in a whisper.

“Of course,” Victor replies, voice rough like whiskey suddenly. 

Yuuri stares at what Koji’s holding, and then at Victor, who looks a little flushed, but not from the champagne.  Koji runs his thumb over the small black remote in his hand, sliding his gaze from Yuuri to Victor.  The atmosphere has turned tight, tension coiling between the three of them, ramping up quickly into something dark and sexy.  Yuuri watches as Koji presses the button, and then looks at Victor. 

Victor’s expression changes rapidly; his lips part and his cheekbones flush, and he lets out a quiet, shaky sigh as his eyes slide shut for the moment.  Yuuri feels the breath stop in his chest; at the thought that not only is Victor sitting in an expensive, high class restaurant wearing a vibrating butt plug of some kind, but that he’s also basically handed himself over body and soul for the evening to the twins as a gift; is allowing them to control him and his reactions, as they will, with a good possibility of discovery.  Yuuri feels himself getting hard, his dick filling out quickly.  Koji squeezes his thigh with the hand not holding the remote, and Yuuri swallows around a throat gone dry with anticipation at the thought that any moment, either one of them has Victor literally in the palm of their hands.

This just might be the best birthday present ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor needs to come.  Badly.  They’ve made it through the main course of the meal, drunk half the champagne, and are waiting for dessert; some kind of light fluffy mousse thing apparently but, at this point, Victor really couldn’t care less.  In retrospect, it had seemed like a brilliant idea to give the gift of himself over to the twins for their birthday, to let them do with him what they will.  The idea was exciting, because he trusts both of them implicitly, without reservation, and really, it’s just a vibrating egg, right? How bad can it possibly get? He’s a healthy male of twenty-seven; surely he’s got the stamina to make it through dinner without coming in his pants, right?

Wrong.

Victor’s so on edge from the teasing that he’s not sure he can actually make it to the bathroom on his own.  Curiosity had gotten the better of both Yuuri and Koji immediately upon opening the box containing the remote, and they’d spent the appetizer course watching him like hawks, learning his tells as they switched the damn thing on and off at will.  They’d hidden the remote under the table, so it wasn’t publicly visible, but the result of that was that Victor had no idea when they were going to turn it on or change the setting.  By the time the main course arrived, both twins were flushed with arousal, eyes dilated, and Yuuri’s hand was actually shaking as he attempted to pick up his fork.  Half way through dinner, one of them (Victor’s still not sure which one) had toed off a shoe, and had started running a socked foot up the inside of his thigh, secure in the knowledge that the tablecloth would hide all of their sins from public view.  One of them now has their foot pressed against his erection, just enough pressure to tease, and Victor’s desperately trying not to rut against it while the egg vibrates deep inside him.  It’s just pressing against his prostate, the vibration set to a low level, thank god.  Victor’s edging, riding a prolonged, pre-orgasmic high, and he can’t even think straight.  He wants nothing more than for one of them to bend him over the table, unbuckle his belt, pull his pants down, and fuck his ass, hard.  He’s so far gone he doesn’t care if he’s in public at this point.

“Vitya?”

On some level, Victor knows that Yuuri is talking to him.  He watches Yuuri’s mouth, observing as his tongue swipes across his bottom lip quickly as he talks, and he imagines Yuuri’s mouth around his cock.  Victor pushes his hips slowly into the foot resting against his cock and tries not to gasp out loud.

“Vitya?”

Finally Victor focuses enough; once they switch the damn egg off and the foot vanishes suddenly. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri looks a little guilty, Victor notices.  Flushed, aroused, and guilty as fuck.  It’s divine; Victor absolutely loves both of them when they get caught up in a game like this, when the desire starts to override their inhibitions.  Actually, scratch that. Not override, more like _demolish_.

“Do you need to go to the washroom?” Koji asks, looking equally guilty.

“I’ll take him,” Yuuri says, standing up and putting his napkin on the table. 

From a distance, Victor realizes that Yuuri’s not struggling with footwear, so the guilty party with the foot must be Koji.  Yuuri hands the remote to Koji, and whispers in rapid Japanese.  Koji puts the remote to the side, pressing the off button.

_God, blessed freedom at last,_ Victor thinks.  It’s quite possible he’d have come in his pants like a teenager if Koji hadn’t switched it off.  Yuuri exits the table and puts a concerned, slightly shaking hand under Victor’s elbow, drawing him slowly to his feet.  Luckily, the bathroom is only a few feet from their table, and Yuuri directs Victor inside, into the handicapped stall, and locks the door. Victor falls back against the far wall, letting out a thin moan. 

“God, Vitya, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri says.  His eyes are wide, pupils blown; he’s probably as aroused as Victor but not quite as on edge. 

“Not your fault,” Victor manages.  “I should have known what I was getting into with both of you.”  From a distance, Victor’s aware that he almost sounds drunk; but he’s drunk on lust, fucked out without a single touch on his cock, or his ass.  He’d laugh if he wasn’t so far gone.

“What do you need?” Yuuri asks.  “Tell me.”

“I need to come.” That’s almost more words than Victor has a vocabulary for at the moment.  It’s definitely an effort to get the words out.

Yuuri stares at him for moment, and then surges forward, body pressed hard against Victor’s, pushing him back into the tiled wall.  Victor doesn’t know where to put his hands, what to do, so he simply surrenders, lets Yuuri push into his mouth with his tongue, hands on his chest, his waist, his hips.  He’s aware of Yuuri unzipping his pants, dropping to his knees, and then a hot mouth on his cock.  Victor makes a strangled noise; it’s too much sensation, much too fast.  Then he feels the tight circle of Yuuri’s throat, swallowing him down, and he pushes his hips forward, tangling fingers drunk with lust into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him further onto his dick.  Yuuri goes with the flow, his hum of approval lighting a fire in Victor, and it’s a matter of quick seconds before Victor’s coming; emptying himself down Yuuri’s unresisting throat. 

When Victor comes around, he’s still leaning against the wall.  Yuuri’s on his knees, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand.  He’s flushed, but he looks pleased, like he wanted nothing more than to let Victor fuck his throat until he came.  He stands up slowly, lets out an approving noise, and slowly and thoroughly kisses Victor. 

“Better?” Yuuri asks, pulling away.

Victor nods, clarity slowly returning.  He reaches out his hand, thumb stroking over the corner of Yuuri’s mouth.  “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Yuuri shakes his head.  “No.  That was intense; I’ve never seen you like that,” Yuuri says quietly.

Victor manages a laugh.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been that on edge for so long,” he replies.  “Wow.”

“Think you can manage desert?” Yuuri asks. He smirks; innuendo sits well on him, Victor thinks. 

“Only if it’s both of you.  I think you taste better than whatever the mousse thing is we ordered.”

Yuuri laughs.  “Fine.  We’ll get the rest of your super expensive champagne to go and take this upstairs. This is your fault, you realize.”

“I am aware of that,” Victor replies.  “How about you both take me upstairs and unwrap your present properly?” Yuuri looks like he wants to eat Victor alive.  Victor can already feel his arousal returning, and he knows it’s only going to get worse once Koji’s thrown into the mix again. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yuuri says, leaning in for another kiss.  “Now go pay the bill, so we can get back to the room.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s glad that neither one of the twins decide to turn on the vibrating egg again.  He’s not actually sure which one of them currently has the remote, either.  He leans against the back wall of the elevator, watching both twins.  Koji’s currently got Yuuri pushed against the other wall, his tie loosened and one hand inside his shirt, rubbing over one of Yuuri’s nipples.  He’s kissing Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri’s arched back, watching Victor through heavy-lidded eyes, breath coming short.  Victor’s content to watch for the moment, glad of the break, but he doesn’t think that’s going to last for long, not while he’s watching both twins grind slowly against each other.  When the elevator doors open, Koji steps back, clearly pleased with his handiwork.    Victor follows the twins down the hallway, pulling out the key card and opening the door.  He loosens his tie as he follows them to the bedroom but, as soon as he steps through the door, both twins are on him.  Yuuri drops his glasses on a side table while Koji works at Victor’s jacket, and then his tie.  The twins trade kisses between themselves and Victor as they undress him, movements jerky and rushed, like they want him naked as soon as possible.  Victor has no problem with it; he helps as much as he can, until the twins are both naked, and Victor’s left in nothing but his shirt.

Koji shoves Victor backward; Victor lets himself fall onto the bed, arms lax by his sides, inviting the twins closer.  Yuuri leans over, one knee on the bed, and works at unbuttoning Victor’s shirt, pushing the fabric to the sides while Koji takes off his own glasses.  Victor loves both twins in glasses, but when they are without them, like this – aroused, flushed, excited – they look like dual incarnations of Eros, double the trouble. 

“Are you going to –“

Victor never finishes his sentence; one of the twins switches on the remote, and Victor makes a strangled noise deep in his throat, back arching off the bed, head thrown back.  He’d thought coming earlier would take the edge off but, with the egg turned up high, pulsing through the settings, Victor realizes how wrong he was.  His ass is still sensitive, and he clenches down around the egg, cock twitching and smearing pre-come across his stomach.  As suddenly as it started, the sensation is gone and he slumps back onto the bed with a relieved moan.  He’s breathing hard, fists curled in the sheets, on edge again, waiting.  Both twins are hovering over him, running soothing hands across his skin, light caresses across his nipples, his ribs, down over his hips, completely overlooking his erection.  He rocks his hips upward in a silent plea, but it goes ignored.

“Are you really going to let us do what we want to you, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head to the side.

Victor nods; he doesn’t really think he can form cognitive sentences at the moment.

“ _Anything_?” Koji asks.  “Within reason,” he adds.

“Hai,” Victor breathes out.  Wow, he thinks, that wasn’t even English – or the other two languages he speaks fairly fluently.

“Good,” Yuuri says in an approving tone. Then he turns the egg back on.

Victor tenses but, this time, the setting is on low. It’s just a background hum, a slight vibration.  Yuuri leans down and kisses him softly, and Victor reaches up, tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair.  He can feel the twins’ hands on him, stroking, exploring, and then Yuuri’s mouth is replaced with Koji’s.  Victor lets them lead; he touches where he can, when he can, until he’s a mess once again, hanging by a fine thread, waiting to break.  All he needs is a touch on his cock, he thinks. 

He hasn’t realized he’s closed his eyes, not until one of the twins flip him over and pull him to his knees, sliding the shirt off and throwing it to the side.  He feels one of them (he’s not sure which; he’s lost track of who is where) spread his legs, hands on his ass.  _God, yes, finally_ , he thinks.  He feels two slicked up fingers push gently into his ass and, along with the vibration from the egg, it’s almost too much.

“Hmm, already relaxed, Vitya?” one of them says in approval, adding another finger, stroking alongside the egg. “I thought you were wearing a plug, but this is better.  Goes deeper.” The voice sounds breathless, excited, and Victor turns his head to look over his shoulder.  Yuuri.  Yuuri fucking him slowly, three fingers in his ass, pushing gently against the egg, making Victor gasp, his legs tremble. 

Koji moves in front of Victor, leans in for another kiss, just as Victor feels Yuuri remove his fingers, then the slight stretch as his hard cock breaches Victor’s hole.  Victor’s legs tremble, slide apart on the sheets, and Yuuri supports him with a hand on his waist as he pushes in, until his cock meets the egg still inside.  Victor can hear Yuuri let out a trembling breath from over his shoulder.  “Wow,” Yuuri breathes.  “I can feel the vibrations along my cock.”  Victor feels him pull back, stroking back in slowly, only half way so as not to disturb the egg.  Koji positions himself in front of Victor, and strokes his own cock.  Victor doesn’t even need an invitation; his lips are already parting, and Koji slides inside.  Victor takes in as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks, and let’s Koji fuck his mouth while Yuuri takes his ass. 

There’s something freeing about this, Victor thinks, letting yourself go, being used by the two people he trusts more than anything in the world.  They won’t take advantage, they won’t hurt him.  Koji’s carding his fingers through Victor’s hair, words soft and encouraging as he slides forward, while Yuuri fucks him slowly from behind.  Victor’s right on the edge again, riding the high.  Yuuri’s hands tighten around Victor’s waist, and he can feel his thighs trembling where they press against the back of his, his movements jerky.  Victor realizes that neither of the twins have come yet; that they’ve been playing all evening, testing his limits without relief of their own. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps, and he curls over Victor’s back, pulling out.  Victor doesn’t have time to mourn the loss before he feels Yuuri’s come stripe across his lower back and ass, marking him.

Victor moans around Koji’s cock, taking him deeper, but Koji tightens his grip in Victor’s hair, pulling him off.  He leans down and kisses Victor thoroughly before moving away.  Panting, Victor looks up; Koji’s grinning, his cheeks stained with color, pupils blown with arousal.  “My turn,” Koji says, licking his lips. He moves behind Victor, reaching for the lube, and then Victor can feel him push two fingers in, searching for the string for the egg.  He gives it a small tug, and Victor gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.  He’s gotten used to the constant, low-level vibration sparking along his nerve endings but, when Koji tugs, the egg moves downward, against his prostate. Victor’s legs give out suddenly, but Yuuri’s there, stroking over his back with gentle hands, talking softly.  Koji pulls slowly, and Victor relaxes, pushing out, until the egg is free.  Yuuri turns off the remote and puts the egg to the side.

“Okay?” he asks.

Victor nods. Now that the egg is free, he actually feels more sensitive, his ass empty.  Koji’s fingers tease at his hole, dipping in and then out, until Victor’s pushing upward, wanting more.  Koji slides between Victor’s spread thighs and coaxes him back to his knees, pushing in in one smooth movement, bottoming out.  He pulls back and snaps his hips forward, rocking into Victor’s ass.  It’s divine, Victor thinks.  Perfect. He loves being fucked like this, both Koji and Yuuri trading off.  Koji’s fucking him hard now, pausing every now and again when Victor’s least expecting it, grinding his hips forward in a circular motion before resuming again.  Yuuri’s watching them both, cock stirring again, and Victor had forgotten, for the moment, how much stamina both the twins have.

Koji leans over Victor’s back, hand sliding over his hip.  “Mmmm, god, you’re perfect, Vitya,” he whispers in Victor’s ear.  “Gonna loosen up more for me? Let me fuck you hard?”

Victor’s always been weak for Koji’s dirty talk; he can’t help it.  When Koji wraps his hand around his cock, his legs slide on the sheets, thighs spreading further.  His hands fist in the sheets, holding on for dear life as Koji takes him apart, harder, faster, while Yuuri watches.  Victor pants, his breath loud in his own ears, a broken moan forced from his throat as Koji strokes his cock while he fucks into Victor’s ass.  He clenches around Koji’s cock and Koji grinds forward, cock twitching as he comes with a moan.  The feel of Koji, filling his ass with come, is too much and Victor releases, orgasm snapping through him, tightening his body almost violently, bowing his back.  He can’t hold himself up any longer, sliding to the sheets below, body suddenly pliant as Koji pulls out.  He can feel Koji drop to the sheets next to him, arm covering his waist as he pulls Victor close, and Yuuri snuggles up at Victor’s front.  It takes a while for Victor’s breathing to return to normal, and the exhaustion hits him hard.  He can feel Koji’s kisses on his neck, their hands stroking over his body, but it’s distant, soothing.  Victor dozes, secure in the knowledge that both twins are there with him, holding him as he comes down from the high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s not sure how long he drifts for, but Victor eventually stirs, the sound of the twins whispering drawing him back to reality.  Victor’s body is sated for the moment, pleasantly lax, his limbs heavy.  Koji’s carding his fingers through his hair, and Yuuri’s stroking gently along his jaw line, brows drawn together in a little frown as he watches Victor.  Victor moves a little, stretching, taking note of the pleasant ache in his lower back. 

“We cleaned you up while you rested,” Yuuri says.  “Are you okay?”

Victor lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a pleased grumble.  “Mmm, more than okay,” he says.  “I needed that.”

Yuuri smiles then, reassured probably, and leans in for a long, searching kiss.  Koji shifts behind Victor, gently turning his head so he can offer a kiss in return. 

“So…” Koji says hesitantly when he pulls away, “how long does your offer stand?”

“Offer?” Victor’s confused for a moment.  He turns enough so he can see Koji properly. 

“Our birthday present. When does it expire?”  Koji nudges his hips forward a little, pressing his erection against Victor’s ass.

Victor laughs when he feels Koji’s cock against his skin.  “God, you two are incredible,” he says, shaking his head.  “Where do you both find all this stamina?”

“It’s not like you weren’t aware.”  Yuuri ducks his head down, kissing softly along Victor’s neck, up under his jaw.  He rests his hand on Victor’s waist, thumb drawing patterns randomly over his skin.

Victor tilts his head back, lets Yuuri graze his teeth down along the side of his neck, mouthing at the skin.  “Traditionally it’s midnight, I suppose.”

Yuuri raises his head enough to glance at the clock.  “It’s eleven-thirty,” he says.

“You’d better work quickly then,” Victor says.  His words seem to illicit an interesting reaction, he notes because, even in the darkened room, he can see Yuuri blush and, when he looks at Koji, Koji’s doing the same, biting his lip.  The twins have been talking while he slept, he realizes.  Talking about something – probably something they want to try.  “What are you both thinking?” he asks, curious now.

“Um.” Yuuri seems hesitant, which is even more intriguing to Victor.

Koji nudges his hips forward again, hard cock sliding between Victor’s cheeks; a firm pressure that has Victor pushing back instinctively.  Koji moans, hand tightening over Victor’s hip.  Victor feels a rush of desire slide down his spine, settling in his belly, tightening behind his balls.  He’s never gone three times in a row before, _ever_ , yet the twins do something to him, and he can’t help his reactions.  “What do you want?” he asks again.  “You want to fuck me again? I won’t stop you; I like it when you both take me.”

“What about at once?” Yuuri’s words come out in a rush, almost garbled.  For a moment, Victor’s not sure what they are talking about.  Then he suddenly understands.

“You want to fuck me at the same time? Together?” he clarifies.  The thought of having both of them at once makes him breathless because, god, what would it feel like? Both the twin’s cocks in his ass together, stretching him wide… 

Koji moves behind him, a hard press of his cock, rocking his hips forward in a fluid movement, and then Victor feels Koji’s fingers circling his hole, two slicked fingers pushing gently into him, his body easily giving way.  Victor lets out a shuddering breath, feels Koji press back in with what must be another finger.  “You’re still relaxed,” he says.  “We fucked you nice and hard earlier, Vitya.”

Yuuri’s hand on his cock derails Victor’s thoughts for a moment.  It occurs to him that it’s entirely possible that the pair of them had been working toward this from the get-go, as soon as they’d unwrapped the damned remote.  The fact that Victor was edging all through dinner, Yuuri getting him off in the bathroom, then fucking him later while he was still stuffed with the vibrator.  Then Koji had taken him hard, relentlessly, stretching him out further until he finally came. 

Koji crooks his fingers, locating Victor’s prostate, and Victor jerks forward, into the tight circle of Yuuri’s hand as he strokes Victor back to full hardness.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to try it,” Yuuri offers.  “We can do so many other things to each other.”  His grin is somewhat predatory, as if whatever Victor wants is fine, just as long as they all get off.

Victor does want to try this, he realizes.  He has no problem admitting he likes it when he gives up control to the twins, and this could be the ultimate expression of this.  “Just as long as you take it slow,” he says eventually.

Yuuri answers by surging forward, capturing his mouth in an almost bruising kiss.  Victor parts his lips, lets Yuuri lead, relaxing into it.  Koji shifts, fingers slowly working in Victor’s ass, stretching him out further.  Victor slides his leg over Yuuri’s hip and pulls him closer, rolling his hips, then fucking himself back onto Koji’s fingers.  He kisses his way down Yuuri’s throat, to his collar, sucking a mark into the skin there.  At the same time, he can feel Yuuri stroking his hand down his side, over his hip to his ass, tangling his fingers with Koji’s before pushing one in alongside. Victor lets out a breath, into Yuuri’s skin, breathing his scent, relaxing his body as the twin’s work together.  They’re fucking him now, slowly, fingers pressing deep, deeper, and god, it feels incredible.  Victor arches his back, dropping his head to Yuuri’s shoulder and just lets himself _feel_. 

The desire in the air is palpable; he can feel the tension between himself and the twins starting to build again, their excitement at trying something new.  They take their time though; covering his skin with kisses, stroking hands over his cock, his trembling body.  When they pull back finally, Victor let out what sounds like a whine, because he feels empty suddenly, the lack of the twins closeness something he doesn’t want to consider. 

Koji rolls onto his back, encouraging Victor to straddle his hips.  Yuuri reaches for the lube, slicking up Koji’s cock, teasing his twin, until Koji’s bucking up into Yuuri’s hand, hips moving restlessly.  Victor takes over, grasping the base of Koji’s cock and sinking down easily in one smooth movement until Koji’s balls deep.  When Victor grinds his hips down, Koji arches beneath him, head pushed back into the pillows, the long line of his straining, lean body a beautiful sight.  Koji pants out a couple of breaths, grips Victor’s hips, and thrusts upward.  Victor gasps, automatically grinding down, meeting him halfway, and he lets Koji fuck into him, opening him up again.  Victor places his hands on Koji’s chest, watching him, hair spread across the pillow in a dark halo. 

“Come here, Vitya,” Koji gasps out, hands moving from his hips, up Victor’s sides, pulling him down.  Victor lets Koji lead, wrap his arms around him, kissing down Victor’s neck, and he thrusts upward.  Half of Victor’s attention is on Koji and the cock in his ass, the other half is very aware that Yuuri’s moved behind him, straddling Koji’s legs, one hand stroking over Victor’s ass, trailing fingers down the crease to tease at where Koji and he are joined.  Koji automatically slows, thrusts turning to minute pulses, rocking his hips instead.  Victor’s panting into Koji’s neck; he’s aware his cock is rock hard, his body tight with desire, his hands fisting into the sheets on either side of Koji.  Koji runs a hand up Victor’s spine; soothing. He’s whispering words that Victor doesn’t understand; he can only work off the tone of his voice, gentle and calm. 

Yuuri shuffles forward a little, fingers teasing at his hole, slick.  The next time Koji rocks his hips upward into Victor, Victor feels Yuuri’s finger slide in alongside, working with Koji.  On the next thrust, Victor feels the blunt pressure of another finger.  His brain is shutting down; he feels like he’s no longer in control, but he’s not panicking.  It doesn’t hurt; he merely feels full, _very_ full.

“Shhh.” Yuuri breath ghosts over his ear, along his neck.  “That’s it, Vitya, relax.  Are you going to let me in? Or shall I stop?”

“God, don’t stop.”  Victor doesn’t even have to think about that. He doesn’t think he could at this point; he’s chasing something now, something he’s never experienced before.  “I want this.”

Koji continues to roll his hips slowly, and Yuuri presses a hand gently between Victor’s shoulder blades, pressing him forward.  “Fuck,” Yuuri says.  “Look at you, Vitya, so beautiful.”  Victor can’t help but roll down onto Koji’s cock, the words driving his need higher.  Yuuri removes his fingers, and then Victor can feel blunt pressure against his already stretched hole.  “Yes?” Yuuri asks again.

“Yes.”

Yuuri waits and, as Koji rolls his hips again, he pushes forward slowly, carefully.  Victor definitely feels the pinch this time as he’s breached, and he exhales shakily, forcing his body to relax.  Koji’s whispering in his ear again in a soothing tone; he’s stopped moving for the moment as Yuuri slowly sheaths himself inside Victor, one incredible inch at a time.  Yuuri doesn’t stop, just applies steady pressure as Koji runs his hands down Victor’s back, tracing nonsense patterns over his skin, helping to relax his trembling muscles. 

Victor can feel the prickle of sweat on his lower back, his neck, between his and Koji’s stomachs.  His cock is still hard, incredibly, a dull pulse of need trapped between them.  Yuuri lets out a shaky sigh and stops moving, his hands joining Koji’s as they stroke over Victor’s skin.

“Fuck,” Yuuri breaths out, reduced to swearing instead of words.  “How are you doing, Vitya?”

Victor doesn’t think he can speak.  He feels so full, stretched out.  He thinks if he attempts to speak, he’ll fly apart.  Yuuri gives an experimental roll of his hips and Victor gasps, back arching a little. “Please, Yuuri,” he manages after a moment, “I need you to move.”

Yuuri does; little increments of movement in his hips, enough to take away the edge Victor’s teetering on.  Beneath him, Koji moans, head thrown back, fingers gripping Victor’s hips.  He looks like he’s fighting not to move and Victor feels his cock twitch deep inside him.

“Koji, move for me, love,” Victor says in a rush.  “Please.”

Koji doesn’t need to be told twice.  Together the twins start to thrust, gently at first, then more easily as Victor loosens up.  They find a rhythm, thrusting just out of sync, allowing one of them to push forward just as the other is retreating.  Victor’s brain whites out and he completely surrenders to the feeling of both of them in his ass, fucking him open, wider than ever before.  Yuuri reaches a hand under Victor and pulls him upright, seating himself deeper than before, holding Victor close.  Victor is a mess of longing, need, spiralling sensation that continues to build with every movement the twins make.  His dick is a hard brand between his thighs, leaking pre-come, and he arches his back on instinct, starting to thrust down to meet the twins movements.  Both of them gasp; one of them lets out a shaky breath, the other muttering something.  He can feel hands on his chest, his hips, both cocks in his ass, filling him up, and he lets his head fall back on Yuuri’s shoulder and rides the high, lets both Koji and Yuuri take him as they want.

Koji’s fingers dig into his hips, forcing Victor down onto his cock, and Yuuri wraps a hand around Victor’s erection.  Victor lets out a moan, all the feeling in his body suddenly centered around the hand on his cock, the feeling of being completely full.  Yuuri’s movements are erratic, uncoordinated suddenly, and Koji’s not much better. Both twins are panting, breath harsh, and its only moments before he can feel Koji come undone, the warm wetness of his come flooding Victor’s insides.  Yuuri makes a strangled noise, hips jerking, and then Yuuri’s coming as well.  Koji has the presence of mind to wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s and jerk Victor off hard and fast, and Victor clamps down as he comes, body arching.  His orgasm is intense; way more intense than usual.  He’s already over-sensitized from coming twice, but this is mind-blowing, and his body locks up as he rides wave after wave of sensation.  As his orgasm ends he falls forward, Koji there to catch him, to hold him close.   Yuuri shifts them, until they’re laying on their sides, and he curls around Victor’s back, letting him come down slowly.  Neither twin moves, waiting as their cocks soften and slip from his ass, along with a rush of come. 

Victor feels sticky with sweat; his thighs coated with come, body still pulsing with the aftereffects of orgasm.  He feels empty suddenly, and Yuuri shifts behind him, pulling a blanket over them. 

“Don’t want you to get cold,” he murmurs in explanation, kissing Victor on the shoulder. 

“Hmm, don’t wanna move,” Victor replies.

Koji leans forward to place a delicate kiss on Victor’s lips.  “How was it?”

“Good.” Victor is exhausted; he can barely think.  He’s already drifting toward sleep, but he knows the twins will want to clean up properly so they can get into bed.  His legs are shaky; walking is going to be a problem.

Yuuri laughs and Victor realized he may have said that out loud.  “Thank you for our birthday present,” Yuuri says.  “It was perfect.”

“It was,” Koji says with a yawn. “You spoiled us horribly. We might want to do that again.”

Victor lets out a breath.  “God, give me time to recover first.  Like, a month.”

Koji raises his head, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri over Victor’s shoulder.  “Don’t encourage us,” he warns with a grin.  “Come on, we should get you showered.”

They’re going to bully him into leaving the bed, Victor realizes, so he might as well go with the flow. One thing is for sure, however; he’s going to get the best night’s sleep, _ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about the room Victor and the twins stayed in, [it is here.](http://en.parkhoteltokyo.com/room/thann-casa/) Although I made it into a suite, because Victor is like that ;) 
> 
> (I was also going to social media troll myself with the A03 bit, because this fic would have been _perfect_ for it, but instead I trolled myself on my little-used twitter account. Yes, I'm @VictYuuri XD)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted around May 9th, because I have company up next weekend and can't write :(
> 
> Please come say hello on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!


	13. The Age of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this is late, everyone. I had company one weekend, then last weekend I had to clean out my living room and this weekend they were supposed to lay hardwood floors... and now I have no bathtub because they are doing that. It's incredibly hard to write the pivotal chapter for a story when someone is demolishing your bathtub with a sawsall, trust me. *sighs*
> 
> So.. some of you are bound to hate/disagree with what I did here. My headcanon comes full circle and you'll find out what that is, but the main point is, please remember this is tagged AU. Like Kubo said, everyone is safe in her world, and not judged, so please, no hateful comments about how what I've done is not possible etc etc. I'm just going with a natural progression to this story, and it is tagged polyamory for a reason.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it. Two chapters to go!

**Barcelona, December 2016**

Koji has no idea exactly what day it is.  He _thinks_ it’s Tuesday evening here in Barcelona, and he’s pretty sure they’d left Fukuoka this morning.  Somehow, in the weird void created by international travel, they’ve arrived about seventeen hours later and it’s only six in the evening.  He remembers a stopover in Seoul, but time really has no meaning to him; his body is exhausted, his mind numb.  Yuuri doesn’t look much better, and it makes Koji wince to think that his twin will have to get up tomorrow and skate in the practice session.  It’s a good job the actual competition doesn’t start until Thursday, but it’s clear that Victor accounted for that when he planned their arrival date, being used to the competition circuit over many years.

Koji leans against a convenient wall in baggage pick up, and Yuuri shuffles up next to him, leaning into his shoulder with a shaky sigh.  Yuuri’s at the point where he’s so tired that he’s pretty much stopped talking.  Like Koji, he’s pulled his beanie down until it’s almost resting on top of his glasses; with his mask on, anyone would be hard-pressed to recognize either of them, he thinks. 

He watches as Victor – clearly on his second, or third, wind – hunts around the carousel for their luggage, loading it onto a cart.  He turns back and waves at them both.  “Time to go,” Koji slurs, nudging Yuuri’s shoulder.  With some encouragement, Yuuri is convinced to start walking toward the taxi ranks, while Victor speeds ahead with the energy of someone who’s either high on life or on drugs; one of the two.  Koji suspects it’s the former since, the closer they’d gotten to Barcelona, the more excited Victor had seemed to get.  Koji’s convinced that Victor is up to something; he can’t put his finger on what it is yet, he’s simply too tired to think properly. 

The December air is cool as they exit the terminal, and the twins huddle as Victor hails a cab.  Gratefully, Koji slides into the back seat with Yuuri and Victor follows.

“Barcelona Princess, please,” Victor says to the driver.  The driver nods and the car begins to move. Victor shifts, enough to take in the sight of both twins, and he frowns a little. “Tired? Not far to go now; only about forty-five minutes to the hotel!”

“Ugh,” Koji manages in disgust, and Yuuri echoes the sentiment, making Victor laugh softly at them.

Right now, Koji just wants to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s woken by Yuuri turning over in bed; restless perhaps.  Koji cracks an eye; his twin is lying on his stomach, hugging his pillow and he looks tense, muttering to himself.  “Yuuri?”

Yuuri turns over just enough to peek at Koji and sighs.  “Sorry if I woke you.”

“What time is it?”

Yuuri pulls out his phone and stares at the display.  “Almost midnight.”  He presses the screen, flashing up an app, and starts scrolling.  “Hmm, Victor’s at the pool with Chris. They’ve been posting on Instagram.”

It’s only then that Koji notices that Victor’s not in the room; the lights are out, only the glittering skyline of Barcelona visible through the room’s blinds.  He shifts closer to Yuuri, throwing an arm over his twin’s waist and watching as he scrolls through his feed.  “Yurio’s here.  Looks like he’s been found by his fans,” Koji says with a grin.  “Poor bastard looks irritated as fuck.  We should text him.”

“Koji, we should get Victor an omamori – from both of us.”

“Huh?”  Koji shifts, noticing that Yuuri’s really not paying attention to his phone; rather, he’s staring off into the distance.  “Yuuri, what?”  Yuuri’s got that expression on his face, the determined one that says he’s thought through the things going on in his head and has latched onto one specific thing, to the exclusion of everything else, good or bad.  It’s a bit out of left field, Koji thinks, struggling to focus as his tired mind fights to wake up.

Yuuri drops the phone onto the far side of the bed and rolls over so that he’s facing Koji.  He reaches out, fingertips trailing gently along Koji’s jaw, brushing over his lips.  Yuuri leans in for a kiss; it’s unhurried and gentle, and Koji finds his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, basking in the feeling it evokes.  When Yuuri pulls back, Koji feels a little punch drunk, but he’s not complaining.

“Koji, focus,” Yuuri says with a soft smile.

Koji licks his lips and thinks about pressing forward for a follow-up kiss.  “I’m focused, Nii-san.”

“What do you think?”

_What do I think about what?_ Koji frowns, brain derailed. “Huh?”

“An omamori,” Yuuri prods.  “For Victor.”

“Why now?” Koji gives himself a mental shake, watching Yuuri for clues.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, slides one hand down Koji’s arm to his waist and rests his hand on the bare skin just beneath Koji’s rucked up sleep shirt.  It’s like he’s buying time, Koji thinks; sorting through the thoughts in his head.  “I want to thank Victor for everything he’s done for us these last months,” Yuuri begins.  His expression is calm, but Koji’s no stranger to Yuuri’s expressions – they’re also his own. 

Koji decides to play along for the moment, until Yuuri reveals what’s really going on in his head.  “So, any ideas about what you’d like to get Victor? It’s a great idea, although the man has pretty much everything already.”

Yuuri grins, clearly pleased that Koji’s going along with things.  “I was thinking something golden.  You remember the summer with Victor? In between training,” he says.  “When I think of this summer, it’s the color of gold, isn’t it? That day of the picnic – the picture we posted on Instagram of us in the field reminded me of it, makes me think of sultry, lazy days.”  Yuuri strokes his palm across Koji’s skin, a mirror to his words, sensual and slow, making Koji’s breath hitch at the touch.  “It reminds me of soft touches, whispered words, warm and golden like the sunlight.”

Koji’s rapidly falling under his twin’s spell, the words weaving their own pattern of seduction and desire.  He slides a knee between Yuuri’s and shifts closer, until he can almost taste Yuuri’s breath, so close.  “Okay, so something golden.” Koji’s breath stutters a little.

“Hmm. Something to draw him back to us,” Yuuri murmurs, leaning in for another long, slow kiss.  “I want him to always come back,” Yuuri says against Koji’s lips.

Koji stills, eyes fluttering open, and he draws back very slowly.  He doesn’t move away, because he doesn’t want to spook his twin or make him defensive, but he can sense some of what Yuuri is thinking, hovering close to the surface.  “Nii-san? Why would Victor need to come back if he’s already here with us?”

Yuuri does freeze, then.  His eyes go wide, and he bites his lip.  He makes as if to move away, but Koji reaches out, pulling him close so that he can’t go anywhere.  Any trace of desire drains from Koji suddenly, leaving him chilled as he realizes what Yuuri means. “Oh my god, you’re still going to retire, aren’t you?”

“Koji, I – “

“Nii-san, we talked about this that day at the beach.” Koji can’t help the flat tone of his voice; he feels devastated.  “You said you’d think about it.”

“I have thought about it.”  Yuuri sounds sure of himself, voice even and controlled. Koji realizes that Yuuri’s already made up his mind. Koji’s words at the beach may have been heard, but ultimately, they’d been disregarded. “I don’t want to hold Victor back,” Yuuri begins.  There’s a sad sort of hesitation in Yuuri’s tone. “I’m killing him competitively as a skater, can’t you see that, Koji? I can’t let him retire like this, to fade away into obscurity – “

“Maybe he’s happy, Yuuri, have you thought of that?” Koji interrupts.  “Does Victor _look_ like someone who is unhappy?”

“Well, no.”  Yuuri bites his lip again, conceding the point.

“Okay.”  Koji takes a deep breath.  Attacking Yuuri with words won’t help; reason is what Yuuri needs, and maybe Koji can help a little with that, he thinks.  “So say Victor does return to skating and you retire.  What happens then? He’ll need a coach.”

“He’ll go back to Russia, I imagine, and to Yakov.  We can go with him.”

“I don’t want to be a kept man.”  Koji tries for humor because, if he doesn’t, he might start screaming.  “It’s not really my scene; sitting around an apartment in a frilly apron waiting for our lord and master to return home with another gold medal.  What are you going to do with yourself, Yuuri, if you retire?”

“I could, um,” Yuuri bites his lip.  “I could coach too, maybe? Or do exhibition skates and tours?”

For the life of him, Koji can’t imagine the scene Yuuri is trying to paint in his head.  “Yuuri, you are twenty-four.  Victor is _twenty-eight_. He’s on the point of retirement anyway. He can’t skate in the Grand Prix anymore; he’s past the age bracket. Name me _one_ men’s singles skater who’s hit thirty and is still skating competitively.  It would make much more sense for Victor to continue coaching you in the years you have left in the sport.”

“I’m holding him back, Koji.”  Yuuri’s eyes are wide, panic swirling just below the surface, and his grip on Koji’s arm is tense.

Koji gives in – for the moment.  He relaxes, lets his body language go soft and pliant, welcoming.  “Come here,” he says softly, pulling Yuuri closer, tucking Yuuri’s head under his chin and wrapping his arms around his twin’s waist.  “Promise me you’ll talk to Victor before you make a final decision, yes?”  Yuuri nods, and Koji can feel Yuuri’s lips on his collarbone, pressing against his skin.  Gentle, soft touches, the barest hint of a kiss.  “We should get something with our initials engraved on it,” Koji suggests, willing, for the moment, to change the subject. “YKK.”

“That’s a brand of zipper,” Yuuri deadpans into Koji’s ear, shifting slightly so he can press closer.  “Try again.”

Koji barks out a laugh.  “Okay, KKY.”

“That sounds like lube.”

“Lube is important,” Koji replies. “How about YVK?”

“That sounds like a question.”

“Fine, Yuuri – “

The door bangs open, smacks against the wall and rebounds with a thud.  “Yuuri! Koji! It’s freezing! Draw me a bath?!”

Koji shifts and slowly turns over to face the door.  The darkness of the room is illuminated by the light from the hallway.  Victor’s standing there, shifting from side to side, soaking wet, wearing only his swimming trunks and a towel pulled over his head.  He looks about five. Next to him is Chris, grinning like an idiot and wearing little other than a hotel bathrobe.  Yuuri slides up behind Koji, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling close, resting his chin on Koji’s shoulder. 

“The twins!” Chris bellows gleefully, leaping forward, followed by a giggling Victor. 

Yuuri shrieks and ducks behind Koji, who watches open-mouthed as both of the idiots dive at the bed.  For one blinding moment, Koji gets far more of an eyeful of Chris than he ever intended since, apparently, he _has_ been skinny-dipping.

Koji manages a strangled, “NO!” before they’re on him, both wet and absolutely freezing cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So,” Chris says, propping himself up on the other bed (thankfully _not_ cross-legged), “We’ve met before when I thought you were Yuuri.  Well played, by the way.” Chris sips a hot cup of coffee, which Yuuri had made for him before ushering Victor off to warm up with a shower.  “I never clued in until you disappeared and then I ran into the _actual_ Yuuri a minute later.”

“Thank you for not saying anything to Yuuri at the time,” Koji says.  “He might have panicked if he thought someone knew, maybe messed up during his program.”

Chris winks. “I like to come by a win honestly, Koji. I like the competition fierce, and on their game; it makes me look better. Mentally sabotaging other competitors isn’t my thing.”

Yuuri comes out of the bathroom, cup of coffee in one hand, and places it on the bedside table.  “Victor’s warming up in the shower,” he explains.  “For a Russian, he doesn’t do well with the cold, does he?”

“He’s fibbing,” Chris says flatly. “Trust me, I’ve known him for almost a decade.  He’s trying to get one or both of you in there with him, the lucky bastard.”

Yuuri looks a little surprised, but doesn’t say anything as he sits on the edge of the bed next to Koji, resting his hand on Koji’s knee.

“Remarkable.”  Chris appears to be cataloguing both of them, looking for differences.  Now that both of them have their glasses on, they look identical.  “Since you’re both sitting on the only evidence, I have no way to tell which one of you is which.”

“And I guess that means you’re out of luck,” Koji says with a smirk, snaking an arm around Yuuri and leaning closer.

Chris watches them silently, eyes lingering on Koji’s hand around Yuuri’s waist.  Koji’s a bastard, so he lets his hand slide just a little lower until it rests on Yuuri’s hip.  Yuuri seems to pick up on what Koji’s up to, moving into the touch just a little and letting out a soft sigh of contentment that could _almost_ be construed as a breathless request for more.  Chris clears his throat and crosses his legs, aiming for casual.  “So… um, yeah.”

“What are you two up to with Chris?”  Victor pads out of the bathroom, dressed in a fluffy white robe.  His skin looks slightly pink, warm from the shower, and Koji wants to lick the droplets that fall from his hair, down his neck, chase them as they move lower.

“Nothing in particular,” Yuuri replies.  “Chris is trying to figure out who is who and failing spectacularly.”

Victor sits next to Chris and reaches for his coffee.  He takes a second to look them over and then smirks.  “That one is Koji, and the one on the right is Yuuri,” he says.

“Vitya! How did you guess?” Yuuri sounds surprised.

“Yuuri’s usually the one that does the explaining, and Koji is the smart mouth,” Victor says with a grin.  He ducks as Yuuri throws a pillow at him, cackling like an idiot.  “Tell me I’m wrong!”

“Fine,” Yuuri pouts.  “You win this time.”

Koji grins; it’s more of a smirk, actually, because he knows what kind of effect a pouting Yuuri has on Victor’s libido.  Apparently, it also works on Chris.

“So, Koji?” Chris drags his gaze away from Yuuri and looks Koji over.  “At some point, we are going to have go drinking and pole-dancing.  I’m sure Yuuri’s told you we pole-danced at the GPF banquet, and I’m curious as to see if you’ve got the same kind of moves.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri mutters.  “Not this again.” 

Koji blinks.  He’d forgotten about the pole-dancing.  Neither of the twins have actually seen any of the pictures to date; it wasn’t important when the truth came out and they’d told Victor they’d swapped out at the banquet.  Afterward, they’d never asked to see the evidence.  He almost doesn’t believe it happened; it’s a mythical thing and, until he’s seen proof that he actually did it, Koji’s not buying it.  Still, he wants to get Chris back for randomly grabbing his ass in Beijing.  He shifts to look at Yuuri and raises an eyebrow.  Yuuri nods imperceptibly and they both look at Victor, whose expression has gone remarkably blank.  It’s almost like he’s waiting to see how the twins will deal with the subject for the first time after the fight, letting them decide if, and how, they want to talk about it.

“It wasn’t Yuuri at the banquet,” Koji says with a smirk.  “That was me.”

Chris looks stunned and almost chokes on his coffee.  “ _Merde_ , you are kidding me?” he exclaims, all wide eyed.  He glances at Yuuri, and then at Koji, and slowly turns to look at Victor, who’s relaxed a little now that he knows the twins are okay discussing it.  Victor shrugs, like it’s nothing exceptional and smiles enigmatically at Chris.

 “Wait, so – no, no, not important, Chris –“ Chris appears to be talking to himself, rapidly sorting through questions in order of importance in his head.  After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath and says, “So how often do you guys switch out? Do you switch out on Victor so he doesn’t know which one is which?”

“Oh, we switch out on Vitya _allll_ the time,” Yuuri purrs suggestively, winking at Chris.

Koji feels his mouth drop open, wondering where the hell Eros came from all of a sudden.  Victor’s smirk actually ramps up a notch, and he winks at both twins, just as Chris turns to look at Victor.

“Oh god,” Chris breathes.  “You lucky, lucky bastard, Victor. I don’t suppose you want to share?”

“Not at all, Chris,” Victor chirps happily.

Chris rubs at his face, as if he’s trying to concentrate and not think dirty, dirty thoughts.  Being Chris (and knowing the kind of programs he skates) Koji thinks Chris fails miserably when he suddenly says, “Do you actually pole-dance, too, Yuuri?”

“I was afraid of this, Nii-san,” Koji says, his voice laced with fake seriousness.  “Suddenly it’s not about the fact we’re identical, it’s all about the stripper pole and how bendy we are.”

Yuuri nods sadly, flicking his eyes toward Victor and Chris, hitting them both with the patented Katsuki doe-eye at point-blank range.  It’s impressive.  “I just hoped one day someone would admire us for our brains, rather than our incredible asses and strong inner thigh muscles.”

Both Victor and Chris’s expression are priceless.  Both look far away, a little uncomfortable, and slightly flushed across the cheekbones.  _Perfect_.

Chris seems to shake himself, while Victor still appears to be somewhere in an imaginary daydream where both twins are pole-dancing in sync, probably. 

“Are you sure that one is not Koji, Victor?” Chris points at Yuuri.  “Because that was master-level sarcasm.  I’m not convinced you could reliably tell your own ass from your head on a good day, let alone which twin is which.”

“Chris, you _wound_ me,” Victor gushes dramatically, holding his hand over his heart.  “Of course I can tell which one is which.  They both make different noises when they come.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri squawks indignantly, while Chris guffaws with laughter.

“Oh god, the three of you are priceless,” Chris says, wiping away a tear.  “You’re all perfect for each other.” He stands up and winks at Koji, then at Yuuri.  “I’ll let you get to warming _Vitya_ up, since the poor man is still cold,” he adds with a leer.  “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Yuuri.  Goodnight, Koji.  Sleep well.”

Koji watches as Chris leaves with a quick wave to Victor, and then, when the door shuts, both twins fix their gaze on Victor, waiting for him to say something.

“What?” Victor smirks knowingly.  “You _do_ both make different noises when you come.  I was just being honest.”

Koji can feel Yuuri pressed close to him, and it’s as if that touch is enough for them to communicate with each other.  They both slide to their feet, coming to stand in front of Victor.  Victor looks mildly amused still, maybe a little breathless when he realizes how close they are, how they are crowding in on him.  “Hmm,” he breathes out, “Are you going to punish me for saying such things?”

Yuuri leans forward, fingers stroking over Victor’s jaw, tilting his head up for a delicate kiss.  “Too –“

Koji moves, leaning in to kiss Victor. “Much –“

“Information, Vitya,” they both say together. 

Victor makes a half-bitten off noise in the back of his throat, a whimper of desire.  It shoots straight to Koji’s cock, a delicious tingle that makes him half-hard immediately.  As one, they reach out, placing a hand on each of Victor’s shoulders and pushing him backward onto the bed.  He’s pliant beneath them, flushed. Lets them expose his skin to the chill air of the room, encourages them with words, and later, with his body, soft sighs and shaky exhales.  He comes apart between them, under their hands, gently, silently.

At that moment, Koji knows that both he and Yuuri are kidding themselves; they don’t want to give Victor just an omamori, they want to give him a ring, a promise.  A promise for better or worse, to always be together. 

To never be apart long enough for it to ache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor leans against the boards and watches as Yuuri takes a couple of final runs through his short program, marking the jumps.  Together, they’ve moved some elements around, stacking some of the more difficult jumps at the rear of the program, and Yuuri’s decided to include the quad flip, despite still only landing it two out of five times.  Despite this, Victor trusts Yuuri; trusts him to know what he wants and what he thinks he can achieve.  Besides, Yuuri is always surprising when he’s under pressure, pulling off the most incredible feats of success when the audience least expects it.  It’s one of the many things Victor loves about him.

He glances to the side, watching as Yakov interacts with Yurio.  Yakov is shouting again – something about teenage prodigies still needing to practice – and Yurio is completely ignoring him; he’s staring at his phone with a strange sort of scowl on his face.  If Victor didn’t know better, he’d describe it as a fond scowl, which is really bizarre, but then it all falls into place. 

“Fucking Oyakodon!” Yurio bellows, throwing his phone over the boards.  It sails gracefully into the stands, disappearing from view. Clearly, Koji’s spent the morning amusing himself by teasing Yurio via text.

“Hi Kitten!” Victor calls out with a wave, and Yurio turns puce with rage, almost bodily throwing himself off the ice and onto the walkway.  Yurio’s ballet coach, Lilia Baranovskaya, appears shortly afterward, holding out Yurio’s phone with an expression that could harden concrete in under a minute.  Yurio snatches the phone back, mutters something about _shitty Katsukis_ and storms back onto the ice, actually growling at the Canadian skater as he passes him.  Victor still can’t remember his name, but that’s not important.  What is important is Yuuri’s mindset, so Victor does what he’s supposed to; he ignores all the distractions, the other competitors, and focuses solely on his charge, Yuuri. 

He only allows himself to relax once Yuuri’s leaving the ice.  Maybe relax isn’t the correct word, Victor thinks, because he can feel nervous butterflies building in his stomach now that his attention is not fixed exclusively on making sure that Yuuri’s in a good headspace competitively.  He’s starting to think about both twins now; the plans he has in place for the rest of the day.  Just before they’d left Hasetsu for Barcelona, the package that Victor had been waiting for had arrived; a nondescript box, sent via registered Fedex, overnight.  Just in the nick of time, because Victor had, he could admit now, started to sweat at the thought that Sergei wasn’t going to be able to deliver his promise on time.  That box is currently nestled in the safe in the manager’s office of the hotel, because Victor doesn’t trust a flimsy room safe to protect his dreams for the future.   He intends to treat the twins to a nice dinner, and then spring the surprise on them during dessert.  Still, he’s got to play things cool until dinner, and who does suave and cool better than Victor Nikiforov, he thinks.

“Yuuri, what do you want to do now?” Victor says. “You should rest before the program tomorrow.”

Yuuri leans one hand against Victor’s shoulder for balance as he puts on his skate guards, and that single touch reminds Victor of last night; the twins speaking in unison, pushing him backward onto the bed…

Yuuri finishes with his guards, turning to Victor but not removing his hand.  “Don’t be such a model coach now,” he says.  “This is our first time in Barcelona, so…Take. Us. Sightseeing.”  Then he winks.

_Oh god_ , Victor thinks helplessly.  Yuuri’s devastatingly sexy when he’s not trying; all determined innocence and it makes Victor want to do whatever Yuuri wishes.  Victor smiles softly.  _Okay, I can play along for now_.  “Leave it to me!” he says.  “Let’s go track down Koji at the hotel first.”

Yuuri nods with a smile, happy now that he’s got what he wants.  Victor strokes his hand down Yuuri’s back, along the strong arch of his spine, resting his hand on his lower back as they leave the arena.  It’s a possessive gesture, and Victor’s aware of that but, sometimes, he just wants to touch, he can’t help it.  He likes the feel of Yuuri’s strong muscles moving beneath his palm, his fingers, the warmth of his skin through his shirt. 

As they leave the arena, they cross the road to the hotel.  Victor makes a short stop into the manager’s office (citing a flimsy excuse that he’s surprised Yuuri doesn’t question), and Yuuri heads upstairs to find Koji.  _So, I’ll take them sightseeing_ , he thinks as he waits for the manager to open the safe.  They can do the usual touristy pilgrimage; Sagrada Familia, Casa Batllo, the Gothic Quarter.  Maybe some shopping later if Yuuri’s not worn out from practice.  Dinner… Victor’s fixated on dinner.  In his mind, when he’s run over this scenario in his head thousands of times in the last months, he’s always given the twins their gift over dinner.  Why, he’s not sure but, now, he can’t imagine it any other way.  Getting the twins back to the hotel and changed into semi-formal wear may be a trial on his organizational skills, but he has no doubt he can pull it off. 

Today is going to be _perfect_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s not sure, exactly, when his perfect day went to shit; he can’t quite place his finger on it if he’s honest.  He’d taken the twins sightseeing, but everything else is all happening backward.  Victor’s perfect dinner in formal wear had become a very late lunch in a side café, sharing a few dishes together over a coffee.  They’d skipped out on Casa Batllo, managed the Gothic Quarter (score!) and ended up shopping instead. 

Victor can remember exactly three incidences of the twins and himself getting into a disagreement – albeit small or large – in the entire time they’ve known each other. One was with Yuuri shortly after Onsen on Ice, resulting in their heart to heart on the beach. The second was the devastating fight they’d had over the GPF banquet swap out, and the third… Victor blinks. 

The third is, apparently, going to be over a missing bag of nuts.

He’s aware that maybe, on his part, it’s _not_ entirely about the bag of nuts.  It’s more about the fact that he’s imagined this day in his head for months, and it’s not going according to plan.  In all fairness, the twins are not aware of this, so they can’t know that they are systematically destroying everything he’s planned.  Right now, all Victor wants to do is go back to the hotel and give them his gift there.

Meanwhile, Yuuri is on the point of panic, staring at the empty bench: the last known resting place of the elusive bag of nuts.  Even Victor has to admit that Yuuri’s acting abnormally anxious; Koji looks a little like he’s heading down the same path, which is highly unusual because Koji’s usually fairly level headed.  The twins have been whispering all through the shopping district, talking rapidly in Japanese with each other, and this was _before_ they noticed the nuts were missing.  Something is definitely going on.  Have they realized Victor is up to something?

“Okay, Yuuri, calm down and remember,” Victor says, placing his bags on the sidewalk. “It’s a brown bag with green print.”

Yuuri looks on the point of breaking and, suddenly, Victor wonders if his anxiousness has something to do with the competition tomorrow. “Sorry, I have no idea where I dropped it.  I’ll go back to the shop and get another,” Yuuri blurts out.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.  The shop will be closed by now.”  Victor pauses.  “Let’s head back.  I’m sure you’re both tired by now, right Koji?”

Yuuri looks upset; a mirror image to Koji, standing close to each other like they can draw strength from their twin.  “You don’t have to say it like that!”

Victor realizes that, _yes_ , the three of them are having an argument over a bag of nuts and, at this point, that anything he says is going to get misconstrued, and he’s not exactly sure why.  He needs to do damage control, and fast.   “Let’s go back to the hotel,” he says finally, trying to keep his tone calm.  “We can walk through the Christmas market, if you like.”

Both twins glance at each other, eyes widening, and then Koji smiles enigmatically.  “That sounds like a fabulous idea. Doesn’t it Yuuri?” He elbows Yuuri in the side and now Victor is _convinced_ that something else is going on, something outside the scope of his own plans.  It occurs to him that maybe it’s entirely possible he’s disrupting something they have planned as much as they are his.

Victor capitulates, gives in, and decides to go with the flow.  As soon as he does, the mood lightens, and they stop once they reach the Fira de Santa Llucia – the Christmas market.  Victor buys a cup of hot wine for himself, and Koji takes one too.  Yuuri declines with a blush.  “I can’t, I’m competing tomorrow.”

“Ah.” Victor can’t help but wink at Yuuri, watching him flush further.  “That’s right; you guys save the heavy drinking and the shenanigans for afterward.”

“Vitya!” Both twins chorus their disapproval, but they know it’s the truth.  That makes them both blush harder, and Victor feels like he’s won a personal victory in getting them both to loosen up a little.

They wander along, talking about birthdays and customs, and Victor is simply happy to watch both twins.  Their cheeks are rosy from the chill air, both bundled up in scarves, and they walk close to Victor, fingers occasionally brushing his, or his hip, leaning in to murmur observations, breath hot across his ear.  They appear a little more relaxed now; in contrast, Victor feels his heart beating faster.  It’s late evening and, despite the time, he knows he still wants to give the twins their gifts today.  He just needs to find a somewhat private place to do so.  The market is close to the Cathedral, and he suddenly realizes that this couldn't be more perfect. 

He’s not prepared for the twins to suddenly freeze next to him, staring at a shop window, and then rush forward.  Yuuri practically plasters himself against the window, Koji looking over his shoulder, and then they look at each other and nod.  Victor follows them inside, curious to see what’s caught their attention so thoroughly. 

If someone had asked him, never in a million years would he have said he’d be witness to someone else buying him a ring.  It’s so close to what he has planned for the twins that he can do nothing but stand there helpless, stunned, and watch the whole thing unfold before him.

The twins make their decision quickly, completely focused, talking rapidly to each other in Japanese.  As Yuuri turns to Koji, he catches Victor eyes, and flushes a beautiful shade of red before he turns back toward the counter and the assistant.  Koji’s explaining something to the assistant, and she disappears into the back room, leaving Victor, still standing just inside the door, clutching his shopping bags like a lifeline.

Koji reaches out, touching Yuuri briefly on the arm.  He’s focused intently, to the exclusion of all else, and startles when Koji touches him.  At his direction, they turn as one to Victor.  This time it’s Koji who flushes delicately.  Then he meets Victor’s eyes, and it’s like a challenge.

“Please, trust us, Vitya?” he says softly, his eyes pleading.

Victor melts.  He’s weak for anything the twins do in tandem, he can’t help it.  “Of course,” he replies.  “Shall I wait outside?”

“No.”  Yuuri shakes his head.  “We’ll be just a moment.”

When the shop assistant returns, she hands Yuuri a small box, and grins at Victor.  He follows the twins in a daze from the store.  They move to flank him, leaning in toward him, and it makes Victor smile, because it’s almost like they’re worried he’s going to bolt.  Victor knows something they don’t, however; he has _no_ intention of ever leaving either one of them.  Their steps lead them slowly toward the cathedral, and the nerves in Victor’s stomach flutter.  His plans, although disrupted early on this afternoon, suddenly seem to be coming together, reforming as though fate intended things to be this way from the beginning.  There’s no reason why he still can’t give them their gift here, at the same time.  His heart lightens, and he leans over, pulling Koji close and kissing the top of his head, then doing the same to Yuuri, who makes a little surprised, pleased noise at the gesture.  At the moment, none of them have need for words, and that’s maybe part of why they work so well together.  Sometimes words aren’t necessary, Victor thinks as they climb the steps and head inside, into the cavernous expanse of the cathedral.

The interior is lit with hundreds of candles, casting warm, flickering shadows throughout the space, making it intimate despite its size.  Fittingly, there’s a choir singing carols, soft, sweet music as a background to what’s about to become the most momentous occasion of Victor’s life so far.

For a moment, he feels like he can’t breathe.

Then, he feels a hesitant touch on his hand, and Yuuri pulls him forward, unresisting, up a couple of steps to a section of the cathedral that’s a lot more private, tucked off to one side. Victor sets down his bags, waiting patiently for the twins to make the first move. Together they face him, and Koji reaches out, holding out his hand to Victor.  Silently, Victor extends his, and Koji’s fingers flutter over his wrist, the touch almost overwhelming against the sensitive skin there.  Wordlessly he rolls down Victor’s glove, leaving his hand bare, and Yuuri reaches into his coat, pulling out the little box from the store.

Part of Victor still doubts what he knows is happening. In this moment, he feels fragile, like any one thing could shatter the moment, that it could reform into something different, something less magnificent and more ordinary.  But when Yuuri opens the box and holds the gold ring in his palm, Victor’s breath stutters in his throat.  Nothing about the twins could ever be ordinary, he thinks. 

Yuuri holds the ring, and then takes Victor’s right hand, sliding the ring onto his finger.  Victor can feel the tremble in Yuuri’s hand at the motion, and his own body echoes that, shaking minutely as the heavy gold of the ring settles onto his finger, warming against his skin. 

As one, they look up at Victor, and Koji reaches out and touches the ring, fingers resting next to Yuuri’s.

“Um,” Yuuri begins, biting his lip.  It’s adorable, Victor thinks.  Both the twins look hesitant, but at the same time, a little determined, flushed.

“We wanted to say thank you,” Yuuri continues, his voice soft and gentle.  “Thank you for the last few months.  When I think of this summer, it’s golden, perfect in my – our – memories, which is why we got you this.”

“And,” Koji’s fingers tighten over Yuuri’s on the ring, “it’s also gold for a medal.” He winks at Yuuri.

“We want you to always come back to us,” Yuuri adds, biting his lip again, “so we got you something to resemble infinity, never ending, circular. Hence the ring.”

_Wow_.  Victor realizes that both Koji and Yuuri had put a lot of thought into what they had gotten him, and now it makes sense why they were panicking earlier.  Maybe they hadn’t found exactly what they were looking for and time was running short with the shops closing.

“It’s also engraved,” Koji adds with a smile.  “Inside you’ll find our initials.”

Victor smiles then.  “Maybe I’ll have to take your word for it,” he says.  “If I never take it off, I won’t be able to see, will I?”

Both twins break into devastatingly beautiful smiles, glancing at each other in happiness.  Victor leans forward, pulling both of them into a crushing hug.  “Thank you,” he says, and he means every word of it, right down to the bottom of his soul.  When he pulls back, he takes off his other glove, and puts them in his pocket.  “I have something for both of you as well,” he says. 

“You do?” Yuuri looks surprised. 

Victor nods. “I had planned to give you both a gift this evening, but I couldn’t get the timing right.  Actually, I’ve been planning this moment since before we went to Russia.” 

“Russia?” Koji says.

“Hmm.”  Victor lets an enigmatic smirk settle on his face and he touches his finger to his lips, enjoying the way both twins eyes are immediately drawn to the gesture.  Koji licks his lips unconsciously, Yuuri’s simply part slightly and his eyes widen.  Even here, on sacred ground, he can feel a slow, sensual tension coiling between the three of them, starting to build.  He wants, more than anything, to act on it, to pull them away somewhere private, show both of them how much he cherishes them and their gift, but he has something to do first.

When he pulls the box out of his coat’s inner pocket, both twins draw in surprised breaths.  They watch as Victor opens the lid, picking up the first golden ring and then the second.  Victor had a speech planned for weeks, but it all goes out the window like so much smoke once he sees the expressions on the twins’ faces; surprise, disbelief, and most importantly, hope. 

“Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Koji,” Victor says simply, “Please do me the very great honor of marrying me?”

“Oh my god,” both of them say together.  They look at each other, eyes wide and sparkling, and then say, “Yes?”

Victor laughs; he can’t help it.  “Is that an answer or a question?”

“It’s a yes,” Koji stutters out rapidly, and even Yuuri grins.

Victor takes a step closer.  He picks up the first ring, holds out his other hand, and Yuuri puts his in Victor’s.  His hand is light, trembling slightly as Victor slides the ring onto his finger, and he repeats the same for Koji, seating the ring firmly before letting go.  Both twins look lit up from inside, faint blushes across their cheeks, eyes wide.

“There’s something you should know about your rings,” Victor continues softly with a smile.  “One, I also had them engraved, like you did mine.”

The twins laugh then and Victor raises an eyebrow.  “Inside, they both say _Stammi Vicino, Non te ne andare_.”

“Stay by my side, and never leave,” Yuuri echoes softly.

“My jeweler is a genius, so he made the wording fit somehow,” Victor says with a wink.  “Secondly, I wanted to give you both a small piece of me; something that’s very important and   close to my heart.  Both rings are made with the gold from two medals, both won in Sochi where we all met for the first time.  One from the 2014 Olympics, and the other is my GPF gold medal.  I had them melted down to make these rings.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaims, hands covering his mouth.  Koji looks similarly flustered, stunned into silence, but it appears to be a good silence. “You can’t do that!”

“Just don’t tell the Olympic committee or the ISU,” Victor laughs.  “But seriously, I wanted to show you both how much you mean to me; how important you both are, and a gold medal pales in comparison to how I feel about you both.  I wanted to give you something that was very much a part of me, of my past.  You are my future, and I love you both.”

Victor leans in, places a long, lingering kiss on Koji’s lips, then one on Yuuri’s.  When he pulls back, lips tingling, Koji winks and says, “Yuuri, you got your gold medal way earlier than you expected!”

“Koji,” Yuuri warns.  “Don’t be an ass.”

Victor laughs, all the tension dissipating between them suddenly, leaving the space they’re standing in lightened, filled with love.  “Let’s go back to the hotel, shall we, and celebrate?”

“I thought you wanted to buy us new suits?” Koji says with a grin.

“I just gave you rings.” Victor pouts, but neither twin is buying the performance.  “Dinner then? I was intending to buy you dinner and propose, but you waylaid me with sightseeing, you know.”

“Is that why you spent all afternoon looking like you were having a mild freak out?” Koji says casually.

“I do not ‘freak out’,” Victor replies.  “I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

“Victor _Katsuki_ -Nikiforov,” Yuuri adds.  “Don’t forget it.”

Victor’s heart stops in his chest; he feels like he might burst, combust happily.  “Hmm, I like that,” he murmurs, glancing at the twins, who both blush.

“Dinner,” Koji says.  “Dinner first, yes?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri sits at the table, spending a quiet moment just watching everyone interact with each other.  It’s really unusual to see all of the GPF competitors hanging out together before the match; it’s usually something they do afterward.  This gathering is due in part to Mari-nee and Minako-sensei and, surprisingly, Yuuri’s pleased it’s happened.  Usually at this point, the night before the short program, his nerves would have gotten the better of him, hammering at him relentlessly until he collapsed under their weight. It’s part of the reason he failed expectations last year, he supposes, but now, he has not only Koji physically here with him, but Victor too.  He feels surrounded by love, by the people he cares for, and he couldn’t be more content.

Actually, he thinks, he might be a little more content if Yurio would stop scowling at him.  Despite bringing along Otabek, the one competitor he hadn’t met beforehand, Yurio’s still glaring at him.  It takes him a moment to clue in, and he turns to Koji.  “What did you do to Yurio?”

“Nii-san?” Koji turns a wholly innocent expression on Yuuri, but Yuuri’s not buying it. 

“Koji. Why is Yurio glaring at me?”

“He just misses you,” Koji replies.  “It’s been months since Onsen on Ice.”

“Like hell I miss the pig,” Yurio says with another scowl.

Koji shifts so that he can face Yurio properly and rests his hand on his chin.  “Yurio,” he says in a sticky-sweet voice, “remember what I told you about pigs?”

“Yuri?” Otabek is now listening in, fork in hand as he pauses over his paella. For what’s it worth, Otabek hadn’t blinked an eyelid when he’d discovered Yuuri had an identical twin, but it doesn’t seem like much phases him.

“Pigs can have orgasms that last up to half an hour,” chirps Koji, and Yuuri groans, shoving his face in his hands so nobody can see the horribly embarrassed flush staining his cheekbones.

“Really?” Otabek says seriously.  “I had no idea.  Yuuri, do you have impressive stamina then? Or should I be asking Victor?”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers. He’s absolutely _mortified_ at the turn of the conversation.  “I’m going to kill everyone.”

Phichit’s laugh carries along the table, along with Chris’.  “Otabek, I’ve been trying to find that out for ages,” Chris says in between guffaws, “But Victor’s not been forthcoming on the subject.”

“That’s because nobody’s asked nicely,” Victor says, taking a casual sip of his beer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri catches Minako smirking into her glass of wine, while Mari-nee looks like she might need brain bleach to erase the evidence of the entire conversation.

“I hate you all.  _All of you_.”  Yurio looks like he’s going to explode.

“Aww, Kitten,” Koji purrs, “You should relax a little.  Someone get the kitten a drink – although he’s underage, so we’ll have to be careful. Maybe he can’t handle it.”

“And maybe I’m gonna win a gold medal, and then kick _your_ ass.  I hope you’re coming to the banquet, Oyakodon, because I’m gonna prove I’m not only better than Yuuri at skating, but I’ll prove that I’m better than him at dancing. We’re having a fucking rematch.”

“Oh dear,” Phichit says innocently.  “Yurio doesn’t know, does he?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri warns.  It’s a train wreck waiting to happen, now he thinks on it.  Once Phichit gets started, it’s hard to get him off topic. 

Koji looks startled, and Yurio catches the expression, and then the one Chris is wearing.  Chris currently looks a little like he swallowed a lemon, and then glances at Victor.

“What?” Yurio snaps.  “What are you fuckers hiding? What did I say?”

Yuuri’s pretty convinced that he’s going to spend the entire evening with his head in his hands, because this is absolutely not happening.  Koji leans into Yuuri’s side, sliding a hand around Yuuri’s waist and squeezes. “Can I tell him?” he whispers.  “About the banquet?”

“Absolutely not,” Yuuri bites out.  “This evening has turned into enough of a circus already, Koji.  I want to spend time with you and Victor, and my friends, and then go back to the hotel and celebrate by maybe fu –“

Yuuri trails off, suddenly realizing that there are eight pairs of eyes fix curiously on him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  Yuuri thinks he might possibly combust with embarrassment at this point, especially when Chris winks at him.

“Well?” Yurio shouts, completely missing the finer points of Yuuri’s intended statement.  Victor’s actually blushing, Yuuri notes, but he looks impossibly pleased with himself.

“Ah, Kitten, we’ve already danced, you see; you and I, that is. I kicked your ass.”  Koji smirks evilly.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and sighs.  It’s inevitable; the truth is going to come out eventually, and better it come out now, he supposes, than in front of a group of people he’d rather not have know.  “I didn’t go to the GPF banquet last year,” he says quietly in explanation.  “It was Koji who went in my place.  We swapped out.”

The silence is incredible, right up until Chris starts laughing.  “Oh god,” he says, “hearing this is never going to get old.”

“Wait, you know?” Phichit blurts out, leaning forward.

“Do you?” Chris fires back.  “How do you know?”

“Vitya, help.”  Yuuri turns to Victor, surprised to see him smirking.  He winks at Yuuri, and tugs him closer into his arms.

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Victor says.  “It was always yours and Koji’s decision to share or not, as you choose.  I was never going to make that decision for you both.”

“I – “ Yuuri’s interrupted by the sound of choking, and turns around to see Otabek smashing Yurio on the back.  Yurio, for his part, looks like he might explode.

“You –“ Yurio spits out, just as Otabek pounds him on the back again.  “Katsudon – you didn’t go? That was Koji?” Yurio turns to Koji.  “You bastard, I’m going to murder you.”

Koji shrugs.  “I still beat you in the dance-off.  Shame I don’t remember it, though, because I was apparently drunk.  We should go again, so I can destroy you in front of many more witnesses.”

“No,” Yurio says, pointing at Yuuri with his fork like he might stab someone.  “I want to kick Katsudon’s ass. I’m _going_ to kick Katsudon’s ass, at skating and at the banquet. You don’t count.”

“I don’t count?” Koji sounds mildly put-out.  “Why don’t I count?”

“Hold up.” Chris’ voice cuts through the conversation.  “Yuuri, what’s that on your finger? Is that a ring? It’s new. And Koji, you have one too, along with Victor.”

“Oh my god!” Phichit screams like a twelve-year old girl and stands up to address the restaurant.  “Everyone! My friends just got married!”  The entire restaurant bursts into congratulatory applause, along with a few catcalls and shouted comments.

“Ah… _Phichit_ -kun!” If Yuuri thought things were a circus before, it just apparently got ten times worse.  He feels like he’s out of his depth, but the difference this time is that he’s not _drowning_ like last year.  He can cope with this, he thinks, especially now that he has Koji and Victor’s love to see him through it.

“It’s actually an engagement ring!” Victor answers for them both, holding up his hand.  “The twins gave me mine, and I melted down a couple of my gold medals to make theirs!  Yuuri’s going to win gold and then we’re all going to get married!”

_Scratch that_ , Yuuri thinks.  Things just got twenty times worse, judging by everyone’s expression when Victor mentions gold medals _twice_ in the same conversation.  Yuuri didn’t ever think he’d be pleased to see JJ, but when the man shows up, fiancé in tow, and starts boasting about how _he’s_ going to win gold and get married instead, Yuuri breaths a slow, careful sigh of relief.  With the attention deflected off himself, he slowly reaches out under the table, entwining his fingers with Victor on one side, and Koji on the other. 

Both of them ground him, keep him sane.  Now he knows that Victor is never going to leave, despite what he’s decided about retiring, Yuuri still feels calm.  Now, all he has to do is make it through this final competition, and win gold, and then he can retire knowing that Victor will skate competitively once more.

But first… first he’s going to make an excuse, and then he’s going to go back to the hotel with Koji and Victor, and then he’s going to let himself drown in them, to go willingly into bliss, and for the moment, forget about what the future holds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. So, I did research, and an Olympic gold medal has approximately 6 ounces of gold in/on it. Gold medals are a base of silver, and then the medal is dipped in gold and then plated in gold. So, I needed two rings (a wedding ring is, on average, 6 ounces), hence two medals if we also believe the GPF medal was made in the same way. A very skilled jeweler should be able to take the medal, strip the gold, and use it again. It's not mentioned, but Victor had Sergei re-dip and re-plate his stripped gold medals again, because he's extra like that :D
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> Edited to say: I've now created a series as a place holder for any further stories I write in this universe. I have a couple of ideas of things I'd like to do, as long as everyone wants to read it! If you want to stay updated with new stories, please bookmark the series as well here: [The Art of Twingenuity](http://archiveofourown.org/series/731532) <3


	14. How to Kiss a Silver Medal Properly, by Victor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's a monster at 13k, and was really hard to write. I spent a lot of time trying to fill in all the missing gaps of the Episode 11 fight, figuring out what I thought happened off camera and what might have been said, and then seeing if it would fit with the story canon. Plus at the same time I'm on week 4 of Renovation Hell (tm) and still have no working bathroom and I'm basically living in my bedroom. 
> 
> Anyway, enough whining about me. I hope you enjoy this!

Koji thinks he is never going to get used to being recognized in random places by random people.  Actually, scratch that. _Random places_ is just another word for places Yuuri currently happens to be; to Yuuri’s fans, its now a fifty-fifty chance that it’ll be Koji.  Far from quietening the fever, it’s apparently only exacerbated the whole thing. 

While Yuuri spent the morning getting a quick practice in before the women’s short program, Koji was on the internet, catching up.  He’d checked twitter and then Instagram, coming across a post Phichit had made earlier, celebrating the GPF finalists.  Koji’s finger pauses over the like button, then he decides he can’t resist it.  He owes Phichit twice over; once for ‘officially’ outing him as Yuuri’s identical twin, and again for last night during dinner, outing the engagement to the restaurant patrons.  Koji snags the last piece of bacon off the plate, grins like a shark and starts typing.

phichit+chu  
5,388  likes

GPFcompetitorsgo.gif

phichit+chu: Good luck everyone in the GPF!!! May the best skater win!! :D  
_#phichitchulanont #jjleroy #yuriplisestky #katsukiyuuri #chistophegiacometti #otabekaltin #GPF #barcelona #skatefam #podiumdreams #shortprogram_

View all 2,961 comments

Cretiens+lovechild JJ for the win! #ohcanada  
sockit fuck off, Tabernak. Go eat some poutine.  
Lucile_t Haha. But seriously, Phichit’s made a post about all the competitors, lets not start bashing them now.  They’ve all done really well getting to the final…  
Katsudamn Good luck everyone!! <3 <3  
christophe-gc  @phichit+chu Phichit, why are you posting and not practicing? No slacking off now!  
phichit+chu  @christophe-gc  Haha, not likely, Chris. Save me a spot on the podium ;)  
kenjirou-minami Good luck everyone and Go Go Yuuri! We are cheering for you!! #hasetsupride #katsukiyuuri  
shadow+katsuki @phichit+chu Hey Phichit-kun…It’s been a while since anyone’s seen you * _on_ _top*_.  Don’t disappoint me now!  
+britenka+ omg. What??!! O_o  
v-nikiforov @phichit-chu @shadow+katsuki Now, now, boys. We all know who’s going to be on top… play nicely!! #whathappensinvegas  
yuuri_katsuki @v-nikiforov Um… coaching needed over here?? STOP TEXTING NOW.

 

Koji starts laughing.  Oh god, despite all the stress, all the nerves leading up to the competition, everyone’s still glued to social media.  Practice must be close to over, Koji thinks, checking the time.  The women’s short program is due to start in half an hour; so that gives Koji time to shower and get ready to make his way over to the rink.  This time he doesn’t have to pretend to be Yuuri; he’s actually got a real pass that’ll get him though into the private areas of the arena.  Yuuri’s promised him a seat close by, near the ice.  Koji can feel his own nerves building, the atmosphere tense, and for a moment, he can understand why some of the competitors are blowing off steam goofing around on Instagram.  If the tensions is this bad for him, Koji thinks, what’s it going to be like for Yuuri?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji’s nerves are still simmering, just under the surface, by the time he makes it to the arena.  It’s not so much he’s worried for Yuuri’s performance; if there’s one thing he can’t help his twin with, it’s that.  He _can_ offer his support, his words, but Yuuri’s the professional, the one with the gift for skating.  Koji can only stand by, watch, and be there for Yuuri.  No, what’s got his gut twisting is that he can see that Yuuri still hasn’t broached the subject of his imminent retirement with Victor. To be fair, after the engagement and dinner yesterday, they’d all gone back to the room, made love, and passed out.  This morning, there’d been the rush to get to the arena, last minute practice and so on.  Koji doubts Yuuri had had time to talk to Victor privately, and he dreads the conversation when it does happen. One thing he does know, however, is that if Yuuri is going to tell Victor, he’d better do it sooner, rather than later.

As Koji makes his way toward the kiss and cry area, close to where the skaters are hanging out, he hears a squeal from the stands and turns around.  The sound is followed by another muffled shriek and surprisingly, Koji hears someone call his name.  He starts, wondering what the hell is going on, but then sees a group of young women, all holding banners with Yuuri’s face on them.  It’s not hard to figure out; they must know Yuuri is off near the kiss and cry with Victor, readying himself to skate, so the person that looks identical can only be Koji.  He waves quickly, and slinks back into the shadows of one of the stair wells, watching as the other competitors clear off the ice, leaving Yuuri at the boards. 

Koji watches as Victor takes Yuuri’s hand in a firm grip, pressing his knuckles to his lips, kissing his ring.  The crowd lets out a collective, excited gasp at the gesture, seemingly holding its breath as Yuuri skates to center ice.  As he takes up his starting position the crowd lets out a roar of approval.

Yuuri brings his hand up, lips touching his own ring, and Koji does the same, closing his eyes, wishing Yuuri good luck with every fiber of his being, willing his twin to succeed.

Despite that, when the heady trill of the guitar signals the beginning of the music, Koji can already tell Yuuri’s off his game.  Maybe it’s because he knows his brother so well, or simply that as twins they are completely in tune with each other.  Whatever it is, Koji can sense the stiffness in Yuuri’s movements, his shallow breathing, just by the way he holds himself, and Koji finds himself tensing up as well, shoulders tight. 

In the end, it’s as he feared.  It’s like a shutter has slammed down.  Yuuri is focused, but to the detriment of his performance.  Koji can almost see Yuuri working through the math as he skates, focused on points, rather than sharing his love, his longing, with the audience.  Eros, after all, is sexual desire.  Normally, Yuuri exudes it without even trying, but right now, it’s like he’s switched off, a blank slate, and it’s a little shocking. 

Koji spares a quick second to watch Victor; his mouth pressed in a tight line, all his attention focused on Yuuri.  Koji’s gaze flicks back to Yuuri, breath stuttering in his throat as Yuuri moves through a trip axle, into his step sequence.  He knows Yuuri’s moved his jump composition around, stacked a lot of his jumps into the second half, but his brother is running on adrenaline and anxiety, nerves clearly stripped bare like exposed wire. He watches Yuuri approach the last, most important jump; Victor’s quad flip, and he curls his fists, willing Yuuri to hang in, to succeed.  As Yuuri launches into the jump, Victor does the same, twisting in the air, a mirror to Yuuri.  Koji’s mouth parts on an indrawn breath; together, both Victor and Yuuri are in sync, their timing perfect, almost like they are pair skating.

There’s one small difference, however.  Yuuri touches a hand down briefly onto the ice, and even Koji knows that’s going to affect his brother’s score.  How much, he doesn’t know, but he’ll bet there are people in the audience running calculations, the same as the other competitors.  Yurio had once told Koji that when you’ve skated enough, you simply know when you see a winning program; you don’t need to know the exact score, you can just _feel_ it.

As the program ends, Koji watches with tears in his eyes as his twin breaks, dropping to his knees on the ice.  Then, Yuuri simply curls in on himself, fists clenched, and Koji can see the unsteady breaths heaving through Yuuri’s body as he tries to get himself under control.  The crowd is deathly quiet, as if they collectively understand what is happening. 

Victor looks deathly serious, more serious than Koji’s ever seen him, but it’s not from disappointment.  It’s a look of deep sympathy, clouded with something more, and Koji wonders what’s running through Victor’s head at that second. 

In the end, Yuuri’s short program score isn’t bad per se, but it isn’t the triumphant skate from the Rostelecom Cup, either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri’s gone numb. 

He gambled, and it backfired.  He bet on the numbers, and he’s never done well when it comes to the technical elements score.  His strong point is his PCS – his performance scores – and Victor’s always played to that advantage.  Yuuri had prodded at Victor, poked at him until he had given in and let Yuuri rearrange his program so that he could include the quad flip.  Despite his best efforts, all the intensive training at Ice Castle since Rostelecom, Yuuri has failed not only himself, but Victor too.

Now he’s drowning.

Last night, during dinner, he felt buoyant, like he was floating, but now the waves of failure and anxiety are heavy, pulling him down and under, telling him _I told you so.  We knew we couldn’t do this; it was a long shot, a gamble that didn’t pay off_.  Now he’s lost the bet, he’s lost the match.  It’ll be incredibly hard to pull back from the brink, to score well enough in his free skate to reach gold.  For a moment, Yuuri thinks it’s quite possible it’s an insurmountable goal to achieve at this point.

Victor sits next to him at the kiss and cry, subdued.  He seems unusually serious, Yuuri thinks.  Probably mulling over the fact that he’s spent the summer coaching a loser, a has-been that tried and failed to return to skating.

When the scores come in, they are low; lower than they have been all season.  Yuuri swallows, tasting the bitter agony of defeat, and he hangs his head.  _I need to cut Victor free.  I should do it now,_ he thinks, staring at the towel in his hands.  He twists it, watches the fabric shift between his fingers.  _If I retire now, Victor can use the rest of the season to make a come-back. He’ll be able to focus fully on skating, and not limping through the rest of the skating year with me like a weight around his neck_.  Yuuri nods to himself.  It’s simple really; he’ll tell Victor tonight, when they get back to the room.  He’s not sure how he’s going to broach things with Koji around, but Yuuri knows he has to try his best to make Victor understand why he’s retiring.  He doesn’t want confrontation; it’s messy, but Yuuri knows that the next few hours are going to be uncomfortable at the very least.

Victor doesn’t say anything, but to Yuuri, he’s still a comforting presence next to him.  Yuuri will give up his career, but he knows he can never give Victor up on a personal level.  He loves him too much to do that, and he knows he’s being selfish, but why shouldn’t he be?  When they all exchanged rings yesterday, all three of them made an unspoken promise to never leave each other, and that’s the one thing gives Yuuri the strength to remain upright, to not crumble completely and let the anxiety drag him under.  The waves lap, heavy, but they don’t pull him under the surface.  Not yet.

Yuuri manages to get through the rest of the evening, despite Yurio being an ass.  Yuuri can’t figure him out; he blows hot and cold, and reading people has never been Yuuri’s strong point.  Koji’s often told him (fondly) that he walks through life oblivious to other people’s interactions, but right now, Yuuri doesn’t have the mental fortitude to even try.  Koji’s with him, and so is Victor, and together they are like pillars, supporting him silently but steadily as the evening pulls to a close and night descends fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji feels out of his depth.  For once, he’s not really part of the proceedings; he’s a spectator, watching Yuuri and Victor in the leading roles.  Koji’s always done better at calling the shots; he’s always had a smart retort, and quicker reply, and he’s always been sure of what’s coming next.

This… this is so completely out of his usual realm of experience that he’s not sure what to do, where to look, how to stop it.  Yuuri’s gone intensely quiet after his skate; and when Yuuri starts to overthink things, he goes into self-destruct mode.  Victor’s beginning to understand how Yuuri works, but Koji thinks that Victor doesn’t quite understand how completely Yuuri gets stuck in his own head sometimes.

As it is, Koji’s back late from the arena; Victor and Yuuri have already gone ahead, while Koji waits with Mari-nee and Minako at a small restaurant, having offered to pick up dinner there rather than experience another round of room service.  The last thing he expects when he opens the door of the hotel room, dinner in hand, is to walk into an argument.

“How can you tell me to return to the ice when you’re retiring?”

Victor’s words cut through the air like knives as Koji opens the door to the room.  He freezes in the doorway, just in time to see Victor stand up, hands digging into Yuuri’s shoulders.  Victor looks… _devastated_ is the only word Koji can come up with.  Victor’s crying, but it’s like he doesn’t even notice it; he’s not trying to brush his tears away, too intent on Yuuri to bother.  The words sound like they’ve been wrenched from his soul, laid bare and torn asunder.

For the moment, Koji is struck speechless, and then he realizes Yuuri’s finally told Victor he’s retiring.

“But we’ll skate on the ice together on Sunday for my exhibition,” Yuuri says. He sounds confused, and for a moment, Koji can’t believe his twin is _this_ clueless to Victor’s obvious emotional pain.

“Nii-san,” Koji breathes out softly, disbelieving. 

Victor looks up, shocked to see Koji standing there, at the same time Yuuri turns around, dislodging Victor’s hands from his shoulders and effectively breaking the moment.  Both were so focused on each other, neither had noticed him enter the room. Koji can’t believe that Yuuri has picked this moment to tell Victor he’s retiring. _This_ moment.  Yuuri’s probably sprung it now because of what happened during his short program.  No wonder Victor is taking it badly.

“Nii-san, you told him?” Koji’s voice sounds small, and without even thinking, he steps into the room and lets the door slam behind him.  He deposits the food on a table and takes two further steps into the room.

“You knew about this?”  Victors voice is harsh as he shifts to focus on Koji.  He’s still crying; the tears falling every time Victor blinks.  His eyes are like chipped ice, hard and unforgiving, and for a moment, Koji blanches in shock.

“I –“ For a moment, Koji can’t think; he can’t understand how he suddenly became a part of this, even while he wasn’t physically here.  “Vitya, I –“  He wants to say he knew, but he also wants to defend Yuuri, because Yuuri is his twin.  However this plays out – whether he defends his brother or admits they’d discussed it back in the summer – Koji’s suddenly going to be the bad guy, he realizes.

“I need to take some time to think.”  Victor stands up and walks toward the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt on the way. He pauses, and sighs.  When he speaks again, the hard edge is gone but his voice sounds flat, dead; devoid of emotion, which is almost worse. “I’m sorry, but I need to get out for a little bit.  Forgive me, Yuuri, I’m not handling this well and I don’t want to say something I’ll regret later.”  The bathroom door clicks shut behind Victor, and it’s a quiet sound, but it sounds final.

Yuuri stands up, and he wobbles a little on his feet, like the simple act of standing upright is more than his body and his emotions can handle at the moment. “Koji,” Yuuri breaths out.  It’s a plea.  A plea for understanding, a plea for help.  “Koji – I thought Vitya would understand! Why doesn’t he understand?”

“I can’t do this,” Koji blurts out, voice rising even as it cracks on the last syllable.  “I can’t watch the two people I love tear each other apart.” He takes a step backward, palms upward.  “I’m sorry, Nii-san.”

Before he knows it, he’s bolted.  Left the room. Taken so many steps away, blind steps, because he can’t see properly.  He pushes his glasses up and brushes the tears away angrily from his face as he walks.  He’s _so_ angry; livid at Yuuri for springing this now, right in the middle of the competition.  He’s angry at Yuuri for being a… a…. complete and utter stubborn butthead.  He’s horrified they’re all arguing, worried that this crack in their relationship will become a chasm that can’t be crossed. He’s angry at Victor for turning this onto him, like Koji’s a catalyst for the argument, that he failed to talk Yuuri out of this so it’s all his fault.  He’s also mad at _himself_ for being angry and upset. 

Without even noticing where he’s going, Koji finds himself outside another, similar, hotel room door.  He knocks on it; the noise seems loud and discordant to his ears in the silence of the corridor.  As if, three floors down, Koji’s life isn’t being torn apart by the two people he loves most.  The door opens to reveal Minako, wearing what he commonly refers to as her _why the fuck are you bothering me_ face.  Her expression rapidly changes when she sees his expression and she wrenches the door open.

“Koji-kun? What happened? Where’s Yuuri?”

Mari appears in the background, probably drawn by the sound of Minako’s voice. “What’s going on?”

“Yuuri and Victor are fighting,” Koji blurts out. 

Minako reaches out, wrapping her hand around Koji’s wrist firmly and pulls him into the privacy of the room.  “Fighting about what?”  Her voice softens, and Koji feels like he’s going to crack, sinking onto the edge of the bed in relief because here are people who understand him.  He’s not alone; he doesn’t have to bottle his pain up in front of strangers.  He can tell Minako and Mari-nee his fears without judgement.  He wipes away the remaining tears and focuses on both women.  Minako has her arms crossed and looks annoyed, while Mari-nee looks somewhat resigned and a little puzzled.

Minako sinks down to Koji’s level.  “Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t really know,” Koji admits, brushing his fringe away from his eyes. He realizes his hands are shaking and he pushes them into this lap, curling his fists.  “I got back to the room and Victor was upset because Yuuri had told him he was retiring.  Victor realized I knew about it; he was mad at me too.  I couldn’t talk Yuuri out of it; I’ve tried on a couple of occasions. He obviously didn’t listen to me.”

“He’s pigheaded and stubborn, all right,” Mari-nee says without judgement.  It’s simply a statement of fact in regard to Yuuri, and they all know it.  “Why did he pick now of all times? He could have waited until after the end of the Grand Prix.”  She places a hand on Koji’s shoulder and squeezes gently. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Koji says.  “Victor said he was going out, that he was leaving for a while.  I left Yuuri alone.  I’m such an ass.”  God, Koji feels _horrible_ for that.  What had he done?  If Victor had left, that meant Yuuri was by himself, no doubt trying to work through what had happened.   He can feel more stupid tears threatening, and his moment of self-pity deserts him, the anger returning, but this time focused on his own behavior.  He knows it’s a defense mechanism but he’s unable to stop himself.

Minako exchanges a look with Mari.  “Nikiforov is mine,” she says with a certain amount of unholy glee.  “I warned him.”  She stands up and grabs her purse. 

“Koji, do you want to go back to the room? I’ll come with you?” Mari suggests.

“Would you?” Koji needs his sister right now, he realizes.  If there’s one person other than Yuuri that understands him, Mari-nee would be it.  She’s put up with enough of their emo shit over the years she’s pretty much a professional.

Mari nods.  “Okay, let’s head back to check on Yuuri.  Maybe this is just a misunderstanding.”

“I hope so.”  Minako grabs her room key.  “I think I know where to find our Living Legend,” she says.  “If experience tells me anything, he’s in the bar drowning his sorrows.”

“I’m sorry.”  Koji fists his hands in the comforter.  “Sorry for dragging you both into this.”

“Don’t be, kiddo.”  Minako ruffles his hair fondly.  “We just need to get these two imbeciles on the same page and actually talking to each other.  We’ve got till Saturday and the free skate to do it.  This was _not_ my idea of a vacation.”  Minako leaves swiftly, with purpose.

“You didn’t get to eat dinner,” Koji says to Mari.

“It can wait,” Mari replies.  “Let’s go find your brother. Maybe talking it through with family will help him out a little, yes?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor’s wedged himself in the back corner of the hotel bar, with the intention of drinking himself into a stupor as quickly as possible.  The corner is dark, the bar is almost empty, and the bartender has kindly provided him with a bottle of somewhat decent vodka. He’s well into his third shot.  It could be worse.  _Scratch that,_ he thinks, spotting Minako-sensei weaving her way toward him from across the bar, _it can get a lot worse_.  

“Victor,” she bites out when she reaches his table. She looks _pissed_.

“Minako-san.”  Victor waves a hand languidly at the seat opposite.  “Please, join me.”

“You’re drinking,” she states matter-of-factly, sliding into the seat.  “Want to tell me why?”

“Not particularly.”  Victor pours himself another couple of fingers of vodka from the bottle and slugs it back.  He gestures to the bartender, and the man heads over with an empty glass, placing it in front of Minako before leaving.

“Koji’s very upset,” Minako says, pouring herself a drink.  “He thinks you blame him for –“ She leans forward, so as not to be overheard.  The bar is almost empty, but still.  “That you blame him for Yuuri retiring.”

“What?” Victor rubs at his eyes; they’re dry and sting a little from his earlier tears. “Why would he think that?” Victor thinks back; he’s a little buzzed so he still has some of his faculties, but he’s doing his very best to kill them off as quickly as possible.  He remembers Koji standing in the doorway. He looked shocked; vulnerable.  What had he said to Koji? ‘ _You knew about this?’_ He pushes his hand through his hair, off his face, before his fringe falls back over his eye. “Fuck.” 

“You screwed up, Nikiforov.”  Minako fixes Victor with a glare. “I told you before: the twins come as a pair.  You mess up with one, you mess up with both of them.  You’ve been engaged just over twenty-four hours, and wow, that’s got to be a record for creating discord within a relationship.”

“I already feel like shit, but thanks.”  Victor pours another shot of vodka and downs the whole thing.

“So, what happened?”  Minako throws back her drink, clearly believing this conversation is going to call for some liquid courage.

Victor sighs and stares at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Minako.  “Yuuri told me he was retiring after the Final.  He said he wanted me to return to skating, that he didn’t want to hold me back.  It’s like... he’d already decided what I wanted.”

“Yuuri does that.”  Minako gives a heavy sigh, resting her chin on her hand.  “He makes up his mind about something and nothing will change it.  Koji will have tried to talk to him about it; he said as much to me earlier.  Yuuri gets an idea in his head and it’s in his nature to latch on to it, to worry at it until he comes to what he believes is a solution. He’s not always right, but it’s his anxiety talking.  He’ll push people away first so it hurts less when they cut him loose.”

“I would never cut him loose.  That’s… “ Victor can’t find the word he’s looking for. Language eludes him, but that could be a side-effect of good quality vodka.

“Silly, right?” Minako nods.  “Except it’s not, not to him.  He’s never had anything but his family and his twin to hold on to.  Now he has you.  But he’s going to sacrifice his career so that you can return to what you love most. Or so he thinks.”

“But he can’t retire; he’s beautiful. On the ice and off.”  Victor’s starting to think he’s not making much sense, because Minako frowns at him.  Victor pours another drink, slugs that back.  He can feel his cheeks heat from the alcohol, a pleasant fuzziness envelope him.  He can feel his emotional distress recede a little, like it’s been wrapped in a blanket.  “He’s _Eros_ ,” Victor says, tapping the tabletop. “Selfish love. I wanted him to find that, to learn to fight for himself and the things that he wants to hold onto most.  Oh, and the sexual part too, because that boy has _moves_ , wow.  Did you know that both of the twins --”

“Okay, whoa there.” Minako holds up both hands, wide-eyed.  “Far too much information.”

“You don’t understand.” Victor draws his finger through a ring of condensation beading on the wooden table top. He’s drawing his – Yuuri’s – Eros program in the water, swirls here, a spin, a jump. A squad salchow.  His vision blurs and he shakes his head, blinking back tears again.  “Sexual love is selfish,” he pouts.  “It’s chasing pleasure, whatever that pleasure might be.”

Minako sighs.  “Victor, I’m old enough to be your mother. I’m well aware what sexual pleasure is.”  Minako points a finger at Victor and it wobbles a little.  Victor squints, because suddenly she has two fingers and he’s not sure which one is the real one.  Maybe the vodka has finally caught up with him – and her.

“I – what?” Victor loses his train of thought, thoroughly derailed. 

“I was watching when you skated _Stay Close to Me_ at Worlds.  I’ve told you before I’ve watched your entire career.  Do you know what I thought?”

Victor blinks, trying to clear his vision, and waits patiently for her to continue.

“I thought that you skated a beautiful program.  That it was technically perfect, but it would have been even better if you had skated it with an emotion you understood.  That if someone younger, someone naive skated it, it would have been brilliant.”

“Ouch.”

Minako snorts.  “Don’t get me wrong, Victor, you skated an incredible program.  You won again, another clean sweep.  But you were missing something, am I right? _Passion_.  You found that passion again with Yuuri and Koji.  I bet if you skated _Stay Close to Me_ now, it would be different, yes? You could skate it now knowing what desire is, rather than as an abstract concept. Yuuri – _and Koji_ – have given you that.”

Victor picks up his glass and stares at it.  “I’ve hurt Koji too, haven’t I?”

“Boy, did you ever, Nikiforov.”

“Koji’s good at Eros too. Did I mention that?” Victor looks up at Minako and his elbow slips on the table.  He catches himself just before he faceplants.

“You need to stop drinking,” Minako comments with a raised eyebrow.  “You are making zero sense and the random change of topic is giving me whiplash.”

Victor waits a moment and then says, “Yuuri probably thinks I’m not happy coaching.  He probably thinks I won’t be happy until I return to the ice.  Maybe he won’t be happy until I do.”

“Yanno,” Minako says, finishing her drink.  “I was going to tell you that you were full of shit, but you might have a point.  But you still need to talk to Yuuri, and not me.”

“And Koji.” 

“Yes, and Koji. You need to let him know you don’t blame him, and that you are not mad at him.”

“Is this your way of telling me to man up and go home, Minako-san?” Victor raises an eyebrow.

“You do still have some braincells,” she observes.

Victor slides the bottle of vodka away from him and stands up.  He wobbles to the side a little, and suddenly Minako is there, a steadying hand on his arm.  “Wow, how are you still sober?” he asks with a frown.

“I’m not, I’m apparently better at handling my vodka than you.  You are a terrible excuse for a Russian.”

“I’m a terrible excuse for a man,” Victor mutters. 

“Not if you attempt to go fix this,” she says, tugging him toward the door.  “I’ll get you home, Victor, but the rest is up to you.  Make sure you do this right.”

“Yes, Minako-san.”  Once Victor is moving, he feels a little better, a little more like he can cope.  Maybe he can make this right after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite everything, Victor’s best intentions end up being just that… intentions. By the time Minako gets him up to his floor, he’s leaning heavily on her and really just along for the ride.  He’s aware he’s babbling; something is incredibly funny but he’s got no idea what he’s saying.  Minako is weaving a little which isn’t helping.  He fumbles for the keycard and on the second try gets the green light to flash and the door to open.

Minako shoves him through the door, just as he spots Yuuri and Koji… and Mari-san.  _Oh crap_. “I’m home!” he calls out.

“Vitya!” Yuuri sounds shocked.  “Minako-sensei, what happened?”

“The Living Legend decided to drink half a bottle of vodka,” Minako slurs.

Victor nods vigorously.  “Minako-san drank the other third.”

“Your math is suspect,” Mari-san says flatly.  “You are both drunk.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?!” Victor staggers to the bed, leaning one hand down on it and then sinking sideways.  “Wow.”

Koji’s sitting on the windowsill, deathly quiet, simply watching.  His cheeks are flushed though, and he licks his lips.  Victor really wants to kiss him. Both of them, actually.

“Victor! What did we talk about?” Minako says, pointing a finger, weaving to the side a little. “No more Eros talk.”

“Whoops, did I say that out loud?” There’s a good possibility Victor did. Had. Whatever.

The conversation ebbs and flows around Victor, and he just sits there, grinning like an idiot, watching Yuuri’s lips move; the way he glances at Koji and then back at Victor.  Victor’s hearing has gone a little fuzzy now that he thinks on it, but he’s also pretty sure they’re all talking Japanese, so he relaxes, sliding back onto the bed and laying down.  Perhaps if everyone spoke Russian things would be easier.  Maybe he should suggest that.

His eyes grow heavier, and he feels a tentative touch on his cheek.  When he looks, both twins are standing over him, looking concerned.

“Vitya?” He’s not sure which one is talking. One of them is, that’s all he can figure out right now.

“You still called me Vitya.  You do love me,” Victor burbles with a stupid grin on his face.  He turns on his side.  “Can I suck your cock? And yours too. All the cocks. They’re very pretty. You can both come on my face again, I like that.”  He reaches out for the other twin, but fails to grab anything except air.

There’s a couple of discordant female shrieks from behind the twins, and some more rapid Japanese, and then he hears the hotel door slam shut.  “Is that a no?”

“It’s a ‘save it for later’,” one of them says, crouching down next to him.  The other twin pushes his hand through Victor’s hair, sweeping it off his face.  “Are you going to throw up?”

“Nope,” Victor says smugly. “I can handle my liqueur, thanks.”

“You mean liquor?” The other twin frowns.

“I didn’t mean to blame you, Koji,” Victor says, picking a twin randomly and blinking owlishly. “It’s my fault for teaching you both Eros.”

The twin points to his left.  “That’s Koji. I’m Yuuri, remember?”

“Koji, don’t mess with Vitya, he’s drunk and vulnerable and can’t tell the difference.”

“He deserves it. A little.”

“Yes,” Victor nods rapidly. “I’m vulnerable and you should totally take advantage of me.”

“I think not,” the one he _thinks_ is Koji says.  “I’m getting the wastebasket. This isn’t going to end well.”

Victor smiles.  He feels a little swimmy suddenly.  Okay, maybe a lot.  And that hot flush, wow.  He flops to the side and stares at the ceiling, arms feeling like lead weights. So do his eyelashes.  “I didn’t –“  He tries again, because there’s something important he needs to say, if he can remember what it is.  “I want to –“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s noon. Do you think we should wake Vitya up?”

Yuuri looks up from the window, glances at the Victor-shaped mound of covers on the other bed, and then at Koji.  “I woke him at seven and gave him some pain killers, and a couple of glasses of water.  He should wake up on his own soon.”

Koji sighs, dropping his phone back on the bed.  “I’ve never seen someone clear a room so fast as he did last night.  I thought Mari-nee was going to die of embarrassment after the bukkake comment.”

Yuuri cracks a wan smile.  It feels weird on his face, like he’s forgotten how to do it.  “I wonder if this was how he handled things that night I told him Katsudon was my Eros. Yurio said he was out till the early morning drinking, you remember?”

The pile of blankets moves, and a groan issues out from underneath it.  There’s a string of what clearly must be expletives issued in Russian, and then Victor appears.  “Oh god,” he groans, pushing his tangled hair back off his forehead.

 _He looks vulnerable like that,_ Yuuri thinks, then chides himself.  _Of course he looks vulnerable, you just pulled the rug out from under his feet last night, with no warning_.  Yuuri feels a hot flush of shame color his face and neck, because he had expected Victor to be happy that Yuuri was giving him the opportunity to go back to competing. Maybe Koji was right; maybe he had misjudged Victor’s feelings on the subject.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asks, crossing to the bed.

“I think so.  I should probably shower.”  Victor slides to the edge of the bed, waving off Yuuri’s hand.  Yuuri curls it into a fist and steps back, giving him space.

“I’m going to go to practice,” Yuuri blurts out.  “I shouldn’t miss it.”

Victor nods.  “That’s a good idea, Yuuri.  I should be better by then, and we can talk, yes?”

“Okay.”  Yuuri collects his bags, trying not to show the hurt at being rebuffed, and with a nod to his twin, leaves for the rink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He skates to forget.  He ignores the press, and the other skaters on the ice.  Phichit’s not there, and neither is Chris, so they must have skated earlier.  He recognizes a couple of the women’s singles on the ice; Sara Crispino and Mila, Victor’s rink mate from St. Petersburg, but he doesn’t engage them.

The time on the ice gives him an opportunity to wear out his mind, and instead of practicing his free skate, he finds himself slipping back into figures, doing them over and over at one end of the rink, until the ice clears of skaters and the rink staff begin to look impatient.  Yuuri’s pushing it; they need to flood the ice before the women’s free skate competition begins, and in the end Yuuri has no choice but to leave.

He unlaces his skates slowly in the change room, putting them to the side and putting on his running shoes.  He still can’t think properly; his brain is confused, his thoughts jumbled.  He feels exposed, his nerves raw.  But he also realizes he can’t put off this conversation with Victor any longer.  It’s clear Victor is in pain, and Yuuri’s left it long enough.  He’s not being fair by making Victor wait for a proper explanation.

He walks back to the hotel, crossing the road and going in the rear entrance to avoid many of the fans and reporters hovering in the lobby.  When he pushes the door to the room open, he finds Victor sitting in the window, back against the frame, and Koji at the other end, mirror images of each other.  Neither are talking; Koji is looking out of the window and Victor is eating what looks like crackers, a glass of water beside him.  He’s showered, and looks so much better and more alert than earlier, which warms Yuuri.  He was worried.  No, what makes this picture all the more gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, is the way both of them have their bare feet touching each other, like they are drawing comfort from touch.  Yuuri suddenly wants that touch; wants to be enveloped in both of them, like they all were before.

He puts his bag on the floor near the door, closes it, and steps into the room.  Victor looks up, eyes widening for a moment, before he looks away.  Koji untangles himself from Victor and sits up.  “Nii-san. How was your practice?”

“It was okay, I guess,” Yuuri responds.  He works his way to the bed near the window, slips off his jacket, and sits down.  “How are you, Vitya?”

“A little better now I’ve had some crackers.”  Victor doesn’t offer more than that, but he’s not looking away, which is a start.

“Um.”  Yuuri looks down at his hands.  His ring flashes golden in the afternoon light, and it reminds him exactly what is at stake if he fucks this up. He has two other people to think of now, not just himself.  “Um, we could talk, if you like?” he says finally.  His voice sounds thin, stretched out.  Unsure.

“I should leave.”  Koji makes as if to stand up.

“No, please stay.” Yuuri looks to Koji, pleading with his eyes.  “This isn’t… it isn’t just about me,” he blurts out.  “This is about us.”

Koji looks uncomfortable, but settles back down.  Yuuri’s never tried to do this before, tried to explain himself.  Koji’s always mostly understood without having to be told; they are the same, together, inseparable.  Yuuri takes a deep breath.  “I made a decision, after Onsen on Ice, to retire,” he begins.  Victor makes a small noise, but Yuuri ignores it for the moment. “Vitya, you said you’d help me win the Grand Prix Final.  You have no idea how happy that made me.”

“How can you be happy when you knew you were going to retire?” Victor bites out. It’s clear he can’t help himself, or what he’s saying.

“I – Vitya, don’t you see, if I win the Grand Prix, I can retire on the top of my game? I will not go out a failure, like last year. I will not drown in obscurity, I will retire as Japan’s Ace, not a dime-a-dozen skater with no future.”

“Yuuri, you were never a _dime-a-dozen skater_ , as you so eloquently put it.” Victor pushes the crackers to the side and swings his legs over the edge of the window sill.  “Do you think I would have coached someone with no or little talent?  I certainly would not have flown from Russia to Japan if that was the case. Please, answer me one question truthfully? And think about the question before you answer it.”

“Um, okay?” Yuuri blinks.  He understands why Victor sounds bitter, but it still hurts.

“Are you retiring because of yourself, or because you want me back on the ice?”

Yuuri looks to Koji for a moment, but Koji isn’t responding.  This isn’t really his conversation, but Yuuri still draws strength from his twin, from his presence.  “I’m killing you competitively as a skater,” Yuuri says after a moment.  He knows that’s not an answer however; it’s not what Victor is asking him.  “Ever since I was young, I’ve looked up to you.  You are my reason for skating.  It was always my dream to skate on the same ice as you, compete against you as an equal. Then, last year, I got the chance and I blew it spectacularly. I came in last.  I suppose – I suppose I want to see you skate again.”

“But if you retire, we _won’t_ skate on the same ice, Yuuri,” Victor bites out.  “Like I said last night, you want to throw away an incredibly promising career to see me skate again. It’s over for me, Yuuri, can’t you see that? In under _two_ weeks, I’ll turn twenty-eight. Officially, as per the ISO rules, I can no longer qualify for the Grand Prix.  I’m past the age-bracket. My career is winding down, slowly, yes, but it is inevitable.  Why would you retire knowing this?”

Yuuri doesn’t actually have a response for that.  He picks at the comforter on the bed, biting his lip.

“Nii-san?” Koji’s watching Yuuri.  It’s fond, a hopeful look at seems out of place amongst the severity of the conversation.   “Remember our discussion on the beach during the summer? Do you remember what I told you? I said I wanted to see you laden down with so many medals you couldn’t move.  You _can_ win the GPF here, now, but do not let that medal and the one Victor gave you as a ring be the only medals you win this year or in the future. Please.”

Yuuri sucks in a shocked gasp.  He looks down at his ring; made from two of Victor’s medals.  It’s only at this moment that the concept really hits him: these are _Victor’s_ gold medals. One from last year’s GPF – Victor’s _final_ GPF as a competitive skater – and an Olympic gold medal. It’s a huge, incredibly important thing and it finally hits him like a freight train; exactly how much Victor has given up to coach him, how much Victor must really love both him and Koji if he was willing to melt them down just to prove that.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice is soft when he calls Yuuri’s name.  “There’s something else I’ve never told you.  Either of you.” Victor looks to Koji as well.  “Throughout my career, there’s been two things I’ve been missing; two things I’ve neglected over the years in order to put my career first.  Life, and love.  I’ve found both of those things with the pair of you.  I love you both, but I also _enjoy_ being with you. Yuuri, I adore teaching you, being your coach. I want to spend time with the both of you. How can I do that if you want me to return to skating?”

“Vitya, if you sacrifice your career, you’ll resent me for it later,” Yuuri blurts out. “I –“ God, he can feel the emotion rising, his throat aching from tears that threaten to fall. “I don’t want another coach, only you.  No-one else comes close to understanding me, can’t you see that? If I can’t have you as my coach, I don’t want to skate.  And for that reason, I can’t be selfish; I have to let you go.”

“Yuuri…” Victor looks shocked, then, to Yuuri’s surprise, he smiles a little.  It’s almost mocking, but it’s aimed at himself, not Yuuri.  “I should have talked this through with you earlier in the year, yes?  We should have discussed the rest of the season and what our plans were going to be. This is my fault for not being clear with my intentions. I shouldn’t have assumed you would both understand that I had no intention of leaving either one of you.”  He pauses, running his hand through his hair again, like it’s irritating him but he’s not really paying attention to it.  “And now you’re pushing me away, telling me to go back to Russia to train, to live without either of you by my side.  I can’t do that, Yuuri.  That life was empty for me; it held no joy, I had no inspiration. I was dying inside, I felt like skating competitively was akin to chains around my neck, choking me, slowly killing me.  That Victor Nikiforov is dead finally, and good riddance to him.”

Yuuri bows his head, shocked by the vehemence in Victor’s words.  He had no idea – none whatsoever – that this was what was going on in Victor’s head last year.  Victor is a world-class showman, so good in fact, that even Yuuri, one of his biggest fans, didn’t look behind the fake smile to see what Victor was really thinking or feeling.

Yuuri swallows. “Can we… can I give you my answer tomorrow, after the free skate? I need to think about what you’ve said,” he says finally. 

Victor doesn’t snap back, but he looks disappointed anyway.  He glances out of the window, over the coastline.  When he speaks, his voice is small.  “This is easier for you, Yuuri.  You’ve lived with the decision you’ve already made for months.  This is still new to me. I feel like – like part of me has crumbled, that I’m grieving for something I’ve lost.  I’m sorry if I sound upset.”

Yuuri’s not sure what to say to that.  Even Koji, who can usually find a positive in anything, looks defeated.  “I just need some time to make a decision. Please understand that, Vitya.”

Victor fixes a look back on Yuuri, one Yuuri can’t interpret.  “You have all the time in the world, Yuuri,” he says enigmatically.  “Please use it wisely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Yuuri comes to his final decision somewhere in the latter half of his free skate.  He wants to show his love to the world, to Victor, and to Koji.  Not only does Yuuri want to win the gold because he had said he would; he wants to prove to the world that it wasn’t a waste of Victor’s time to coach him, that Victor is, and was, a great coach and mentor.  He doesn’t want to see the world mock Victor any longer, to have them say that he was simply _pretending_ to be a coach, that Victor would never amount to anything.

And _that’s_ when Yuuri gets serious.

He starts to move his program around on the fly as he skates.  Small changes, but still noticeable enough to probably put the commentators off their game, suddenly caught out and trying to play catch up.  Yuuri smirks, a secret, small smile that no doubt both Koji and Victor will notice and note. They’ll wonder why he’s smiling, and he hopes they’ll be surprised.

 _I will show the world how much Victor means to me_ , Yuuri thinks. _I will skate a program that has a difficulty level equal to anything Victor has ever skated.  The world will see Victor in me, now, and wonder_.

And just to hammer home his point, he manages to pull off a perfect quad flip – Victor’s signature move – at the very end.  He times it perfectly to the music; he can feel the collective gasp the crowd makes as if it’s a physical thing, a wave of awe and excitement that carries everyone in the building along with it.  But most importantly, he can almost feel Victor and Koji; they are with him, they love him, and in turn he draws strength from them both.  With them at his side, Yuuri realizes he can do _anything_.

He settles into his final pose, one hand over his heart, the other hand reaching out gracefully for Victor, and for Koji, and he can’t stop the tears.  They cloud his vision, blur his focus, his narrowminded thoughts. 

It’s hard to have tunnel vision when you can’t see anything.

Yuuri realizes he doesn’t want to leave the ice, and he knows he’s wavering.  His earlier decision is fracturing; it won’t take much to shatter it.  That happens later, when he’s in the kiss and cry, and his score comes in to the sound of deafening applause. He’s not only skated a technically flawless program, he’s also destroyed Victor’s long-standing free skate world record.  Yuuri can’t process it, not until Victor holds out his hand, shakes it like they are equals finally, and congratulates Yuuri.

Yuuri has given his all to this final skate, one-hundred percent, and suddenly he thinks _what would happen if I gave more than one-hundred percent? How far could I go with Victor at my side? How much more could I accomplish if I allowed myself the opportunity to succeed instead of folding?_

Victor’s nowhere to be found once Yuuri’s completed his post-skate interviews with the press.  He’s not in the waiting area, and all Yuuri can find is his Maccachin tissue box and a bottle of water.  Yuuri’s puzzled for a moment, and then he remembers that they’d promised each other they’d share their decisions after Yuuri’s free skate.  Maybe Victor’s gone somewhere to think things through properly and make a final decision.

Yuuri makes his way up the stairs and into the area of the stands reserved for the skaters and family and friends.  As he crests the top of the stairs, he can hear the announcer welcoming Yurio to the ice.  For a moment, Yuuri pauses at the railings, eyes glued to the slender, slight form of Yurio in his free skate outfit.

Yurio begins to skate.  The music is complicated, almost manic and yet somehow Yurio’s not surrendering to it; he’s allowing himself to flow with it.  Yuuri’s rarely seen anyone perform the way Yurio does; most skaters flow with the rhythm and the music, Yurio seems to draw strength from his anger, pulled along in its wake.  Even now he looks annoyed, a tiny figure on a great expanse of ice raging against the world.  Yuuri can’t imagine what Yurio must be thinking, but it’s breathtaking to watch. 

“Are you worried?”

“Huh?” Yuuri turns at the familiar sound of Koji’s voice.  Koji’s finally found his way up to the stands, and it’s the first time that Yuuri’s seen him since this morning.  He’d left the hotel room with Victor, Koji promising to join them later. The mood had been subdued, one of mourning, a quiet, breathless hush between the three of them, just bordering on strained and uncomfortable.  Yuuri looks into the face of his twin and his chest hurts from the love he has for him. 

“I said are you worried?” Koji smirks a little; self-mocking and sardonic.  He nods toward the ice.  “Are you concerned you’re going to hold the shortest world record of all time?”

The crowd lets out a gasp, and Yuuri forces his attention back to the ice.  Yurio’s fallen; not just a step out or a touchdown, but a full-on fall, body connecting violently with the ice.  He immediately pulls himself back up, and to Yuuri’s experienced eye he can see Yurio counting beats quickly to get his program back on track.  It’s enough, however, to drop his score.  But is it enough for Yuuri to take gold?

Koji leans closer and threads his fingers through Yuuri’s.  His ring rests against Yuuri’s fingers, warm from his twin’s body heat.  Yuuri thinks, _I already have gold.  It’s right there on Koji’s finger; a twin to my own_.  Yuuri’s always been competitive; he hates to lose.  He still wants to win this, will never be happy until he does have a gold medal to prove his love to Victor and to Koji.

When Yurio’s scores come in, he wins by 0.12 of a point: a mere fraction.  A margin so incremental, it might as well be an abstract idea instead of reality.  What it does do, however, is light a fire under Yuuri’s ass because if there’s one thing he hates more than anything it’s losing.

“I’ve made my decision,” he says, watching Yurio leave the kiss and cry.  The rink staff begin rolling out the carpet, setting up the podiums.  Yuuri will have to leave soon, before the start of the medal ceremony.

“You have?”  Koji seems hesitant, as if he doesn’t want to know the answer.

“Koji, I want to see how far I can go.  I gave it my all today, and it occurs to me that if I give more than that, how much more can I accomplish? Especially with you and Vitya at my side.”

Koji throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and hugging him hard.  “Nii-san,” he whispers into Yuuri’s neck.  “I’m so happy.  Have you told Vitya?”

Yuuri disentangles himself from Koji.  “Not yet.  I wanted to let him make his own choice.  I’ll tell him what I’ve decided after the medal ceremony.”

Koji gives Yuuri a searching look and then leans forward, touching his forehead to Yuuri’s.  It’s a familiar gesture; it’s theirs, and theirs alone, and it warms Yuuri, rights his equilibrium.  “Good luck, Nii-san.  I hope that you come to an agreement that suits you both.”

Yuuri pauses.  Something seems a little off with Koji; but he can’t place what it is.  It’s not his attitude; he’s genuinely excited that Yuuri is going to continue and not retire.  But there’s something else there, something he needs to ask about later.  For now, however, he’s needed on the ice.  He has a medal to collect, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, that was an unexpected showdown of epic proportions on ice, _oh my god_.”

Koji spins around.  “Phichit!” he says with a raised eyebrow and a grin.  Phichit’s still in his costume, but wearing his warm-up jacket over it.  He settles himself next to Koji, leaning on the barrier next to the kiss and cry and watching the medalists get off the ice.  Yurio makes straight for the backstage area, as does JJ.  Not that Koji cares; because he’s yet to figure out how a Canadian can be such a motherfucking asshole most of time.  It’s so out of character; Canadians are usually pretty decent people in his experience.  “Sometime, you are going to have to explain to me how that waste of skin managed to get bronze,” Koji mutters.  “Because that was one of the shittiest skates I’ve ever seen.  Oh wait,” he holds up a finger, “sorry, I’m wrong.  JJ’s short program was _the_ shittiest.”

Phichit sniggers.  “Oh, have you checked the internet lately?”

Koji shakes his head.  “Sorry, it’s been an intense couple of days.  Why?”

“Well,” Phichit begins, pulling out his phone.  “Oh, wait.  I’ll show you later.  Looks like your two favourite people are going to get extra, and in public.”

“What?” Koji turns his attention back to his twin, who is holding out his silver medal with a sheepish expression on his face as he approaches Victor.  Victor, who is standing on the side, smirking at Yuuri.

“Oh, this is going to be brilliant,” Phichit breathes out, dangling his hands over the barrier.

Yuuri pauses, staring at Victor.  “It’s not a gold medal, but…”

Victor smiles, but it’s one of his unreadable smiles, one that Koji can’t quite pin a definitive emotion on; it’s laced with happiness, fondness, and maybe just a tinge of mischievousness. Victor’s doing his best to fluster Yuuri, and it’s working, apparently.  _Mind you_ , Koji thinks, _if Victor was looking at me like that I’d probably be flustered too._

As if he’s summoned the very devil himself, Victor glances over and winks at Koji before returning his attention to Yuuri.  “Hmm, I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold,” Victor says with a pout.  “Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal.  I’m such a failure as a coach.”

Koji watches, breathless and just a little turned-on, as Victor backs Yuuri against the boards, forcing Yuuri to bend backward until he’s effectively trapped.  “Oh, _wow_ ,” Phichit says, clearing his throat.  “You are such a _lucky_ bastard.  I hate you.” 

“Yuuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?”

Victor leans further over Yuuri, until they are almost touching.  Koji feels the sexual tension skyrocket, just as Yuuri closes his eyes and _squeaks_.

“What were you thinking just now?” Victor’s voice has dropped, until it’s private; whiskey-rough with filthy suggestion.

Koji shifts, trying to adjust himself in his pants without anyone really noticing.

“I take that back.  I hate both of you,” Phichit whines.

“Oh, um.  Well,” Yuuri says hesitatingly.

Koji is pleasantly surprised when Yuuri shifts, standing up in one fluid movement and steps forward, pushing Victor to the ground with a hand on his chest, straddling his lap.  “Please continue skating competitively together with me for one more year!  This time I’ll win gold for sure!”

Koji’s never been prouder of his twin.  He’s had moments, like earlier, when Yuuri looked so happy on the podium Koji thought he might burst from it.  Now Yuuri’s stepping up his game, asking Victor for what he wants, with no hesitation and a certain amount of determination that never fails to turn Koji on.  God, he _loves_ it when Yuuri takes control.   

Victor looks surprised, and maybe a little bit flushed.  Koji will bet hard cash Victor’s just as turned on as he is.  “Great! But keep going,” Victor says with a smile.

“What?”  Yuuri’s suddenly derailed, because Victor isn’t arguing with him.  He’s clearly made his decision in Yuuri’s favour.

Victor picks up the silver medal.  “Yuuri, even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying on as your coach.”  He drops the medal carefully around Yuuri’s neck, rearranging the ribbon so it lays flat, fingers ghosting across Yuuri’s skin.

“My what?” Yuuri’s eyes go wide.  “You’re staying on as my coach as well?”  Yuuri’s face lights up, and Koji finds himself grinning like an idiot.  Because it’s obvious, isn’t it?  Only someone like Victor would attempt to do both things at once; to sacrifice some of his happiness so Yuuri can skate with him on the same ice as a competitor, and also at the same time still keep his promise to coach Yuuri.  Koji thinks he’s fallen in love with Victor just a little more than he already had done.

Phichit turns to Koji with a happy sigh.  “All’s well that ends well,” he singsongs. “Although, I seem to be missing a whole chunk of information that you need to fill me in on later.  Maybe at the banquet.  You are coming… again, aren’t you?”

“Oh god,” Koji groans.  “I hadn’t… you are going to make me, aren’t you?”

“Oh hell, yes.”  Phichit ruffles Koji’s hair. “I want to see you beat Plisetsky’s ass in a dance-battle.  I missed it last year, right? You totally owe me.  Besides, you don’t want to give up the opportunity to be _on top_ , yes?”

Koji facepalms.  “I deserved that, didn’t I?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_fy-katsukis reblogged bright_eyes_in_the_darkness_

**Three Gold Rings and a Silver Medal**

Okay, it’s still like three weeks to Christmas but I feel so blessed already with the news I have to impart.

So…anyone notice that suddenly not only is Katsuki Yuuri sporting a gold ring on his right ring finger, but that also so is Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Koji???!!

None of them were wearing rings before the GPF, and suddenly by the short program, there they are.  You can see in the pictures here and here before Eros, when Yuuri is leaning on the boards, that he’s wearing it, and Victor has a matching one.  Victor even kisses his as Yuuri pulls away (was our cinnamon roll laughing or crying?? Debatable) and when Yuuri goes to take up his starting pose, Yuuri does the same. (here, here and here).

While I’m totally flipping my lid over this, there’s more, kiddos.  _Much_ more.  A couple of Yuuri’s fans caught our ever-elusive twin, Koji, who is also actually in Barcelona too, on camera when he waved from the sidelines (omg, so handsome). But check this out: when he waved… he’s also got a matching ring AND it’s on his right hand.  ( here and here).  Not only that but when Yuuri kissed his ring before his skate, Koji did the SAME DUDES OMG.

Here’s the clanger.  After doing some research, it appears that Russians wear their wedding rings on their RIGHT HAND.  Did the Katsuki twins and Victor get married in Barcelona?? When did it happen?  Does this like totally confirm all the net rumors that the three of them are together??

Our usual source for most ‘official’ info, Phichit Chulanont, has been tight-lipped, probs too busy to actually update his social media since he was competing in the event.  There’s a rumor on reddit though from someone who was at an outdoor patio in Barcelona on the night before the short program, who apparently heard our man Phichit screaming about his friends getting married.  Dare we put two and two together?? 

Thoughts? My asks are open if you want to come scream with me.

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Katsuki Koji #Katsuki twins #omg my crops are flourishing #three gold rings #Viktor Nikiforov_

Source: bright_eyes_in_the_darkness

14,529 notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri feels like he’s floating on a cloud of positivity where anything is possible.  He steps into the shower and leans under the spray, letting the sweat of the day’s exertion wash from his body, the hot water soothe his soul and his tired muscles.  True, he didn’t win gold today, but he has won something better: the opportunity to stay with Victor.  Not only has Victor promised to skate competitively with him for a year, but he’s going to stay on as Yuuri’s coach as well.  The future is blurred, but now, for Yuuri, it stretches ahead.  No longer is the future an abstract concept that might have Victor in it; it’s now a tangible thing, something he can reach out for and touch.  In any of the scenarios he’d envisioned over the summer, when he’d struggled with the decision to retire, he’d never even considered that this was a possible outcome. Victor is full of surprises, and somehow Yuuri thinks that will probably never change.

He leans back against the shower wall, let’s the water cascade over him and wash his cares away.  The GPF is over, now there is just the exhibition skate with Victor and then the banquet, which, Koji tells him, he _will_ be attending this year, and not by proxy.  He smiles as he steps from the shower and towels off.  He pushes his hair back away from his forehead, and he decides he likes the man reflected back at him; he’s comfortable in his own skin at last.

He can hear Koji and Victor talking, their voices muffled through the bathroom door.  After a few moments they go quiet, and Yuuri wonders what they are up to. Probably something wicked, something that’ll push his buttons.

He pulls on a pair of underwear, fusses with his hair and then decides to leave it slicked back anyway, and steps out of the bathroom.  Both Victor and Koji are already in bed, lying next to each other on their backs, watching him.  They’ve left one lamp on in the corner, and it sheds warm, soft light over the pair of them, painting their skin golden against the white sheets.  One dark haired, Yuuri’s mirror image; the other crowned with silver.  Both are naked, the sheet pushed down to their hips, leaving what seems like acres of delicious skin on display.  Yuuri pauses at the door to the bathroom, frozen, because he’s never going to get tired of seeing both of them like this; exposed, wanting, _waiting for him_.  He licks his lips, and Koji smirks, like he knows exactly what Yuuri’s thinking.

“See something you might like?” Koji’s voice is soft, a little husky.  He rests one hand above his head, next to the pillow, and arches his back, teasing.  It’s shameless, and so arousing. 

“Always,” Yuuri replies.  He can feel his dick start to take a great deal of interest.

“Hmm, I wonder if our silver medalist is too tired to play,” Victor muses.  He’s watching Yuuri intently, eyes heavy lidded but gaze intense beneath his lashes.

Suddenly, Yuuri understands.  They’re offering themselves to him, a double prize for what he’s accomplished today.  He doesn’t need a gold medal as proof he can take what he wants, he knows that, but the gesture is still appreciated.  He pads softly across the room, pausing at the end of the bed to slide off his underwear; letting them both see how aroused he is by the thought of having them. He slides onto the end of the bed, on all fours, all fluid, predatory grace as he moves.  Koji’s eyes widen, and he swallows, cheeks heating when Yuuri smirks at him.  Yuuri leans in for a devastatingly slow kiss, gentle at first, becoming more demanding.  Koji moans, parting his lips, and Yuuri feels a rush of lust course through his body as his twin submits and lets him lead.  When Yuuri pulls back, Koji looks a delicious mess, all flushed cheekbones and panting breath, gripping Victor’s hand like it might ground him.

Yuuri shifts his attention to Victor and smiles.  He leans over Victor, lips almost touching, but not quite.  “I thought you didn’t want to kiss silver, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs against Victor’s lips.  “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

Victor bites his lip, eyes meeting Yuuri’s, watching him.  “I might have changed my mind,” he admits.

 _That_ gets Yuuri’s attention.  The languid tiredness he felt from his shower drops away, and he suddenly has the urge to make Victor pay for his earlier comment about silver.  “I’m inclined to believe you, Vitya,” he says, voice dropping seductively.  “However, I’m rather more inclined to see you beg for it.”

Victor makes a little bitten off noise that might be a moan, and his hips move restlessly beneath Yuuri.  Yuuri pulls down the sheet, exposed both Koji and Victor, toeing it to the end of the bed.  “Turn over Vitya, and spread your legs like a good boy, yes?”

“Christ, Yuuri,” Victor stutters out, eyes widening.  His cheeks flush hectic with color, the blush spreading down to his neck and across his collarbones.  Victor pauses for a split second, and then shifts, turning over slowly, until he’s face down on the mattress.  He looks over his shoulder at Yuuri, gaze heated, waiting.

Yuuri places a hand on Victor’s lower back, smoothing his palm over soft skin and the hard muscle of his ass, then back up again.  Yuuri glances at Koji, catches his twins smirk.  Koji’s shifted onto his side, more than happy it seems to see what Yuuri’s going to do next.  Koji’s slowly fisting his cock into hardness, his grip loose, because like Yuuri, he has impressive stamina but it still pays to be careful.  Victor’s enough to set anyone off prematurely. 

“On your knees, Vitya.” Yuuri slaps Victor’s ass and he jolts, but does as Yuuri requests, pushing gracefully onto his knees, elbows resting on the bed.  Yuuri strokes his finger down the crack of Victor’s ass, stroking across sensitive skin, taking note of the way Victor shifts restlessly beneath his touch.  “Already fired up?” Yuuri asks with a grin. He leans down, swipes his tongue over Victor’s exposed hole, hand gripping Victor’s hip when he bucks in surprise.  _God_ , the noise Victor makes goes straight to Yuuri’s dick and Yuuri moans, pushing forward with his tongue.  Victor opens up quickly under his touch, pushing back onto Yuuri’s tongue, rocking his hips.  Koji shifts enough to get into Victor’s space, running his free hand along Victor’s jaw, leaning in for a slow, languid kiss.  Victor’s hole clenches, and Yuuri moans, stabbing his tongue forward, feeling Victor loosen up under his touch.  He will never get enough of this; never get enough of seeing Victor come undone beneath him and Koji.  It’s addictive and he never wants to give this up, but now, he doesn’t have to.

 He leans forward, reaching under the pillow for the lube he knows Victor will have stashed there and slicks up his fingers.  Victor makes a broken, obscene noise when Yuuri slides a finger inside him, working his tongue in alongside.  When Yuuri adds a second finger Victor shudders, breathing hard, breaking the kiss with Koji in an effort to get air. 

“Please,” Victor bites out. “Yuuri, please.”

Yuuri tilts his head, and the rush of adrenaline from seeing Victor ask for it is heady.  But it’s not what he wants to hear, and Victor knows it.  “Not good enough, Vitya.”  He removes his fingers, places a final, delicate kiss against Victor’s sensitive skin before pulling away.

Koji reaches up and pulls Yuuri down until they are flush with each other.  Koji holds Yuuri close with one hand on his nape, the other on the curve of his ass, and grinds his hips against Yuuri’s.  His cock is hard, hot and leaking pre-come, slicking across Yuuri’s stomach muscles. Yuuri ruts against his twin, and he feels another hand in his hair, tugging, pulling him over so he can kiss Victor, hot and needy, wanting.  He lets Victor lead for the moment, content to give him this, while Koji peppers kisses along the line of his neck, sucking a bruise into the space just below his collarbone.  Yuuri’s cock twitches at the duel assault, and he can feel a tight ache behind his balls, reminding him if he doesn’t back off now he’ll make a mess of himself early.  It’s hard not to give in and let it happen; it’s been a long day and Yuuri just wants to come, let the heady rush of orgasm white out his thoughts and leave him breathless.

Instead, Yuuri pulls back reluctantly, hovering between Victor and Koji.  He looks at Koji, a smile playing on his lips.  “I think you should fuck Vitya, Koji,” he says. 

Koji grins mischievously, like he knows what Yuuri’s up to.  “I think so, too,” he replies, shifting off the bed.  He moves behind Victor, one hand stroking his hip, and slicks himself up with the lube.  “Ready, Vitya?” Koji asks, leaning down to place a kiss at the base of his spine.

Victor arches his back in invitation, looking over his shoulder.  “Always for you, love,” he says.

Koji takes that as the invitation it is; he holds himself steady as he pushes forward into Victor’s tight heat, mouth open and eyes closing as the sensations wash over him.  Yuuri drags his gaze from his twin to Victor, watching as Victor fists a hand in the sheets, his other reaching for his cock.  Yuuri stops him, hand on his wrist.  “Hmm,” he purrs, “You don’t get to come yet, Vitya.”

“Fuck, Yuuri.”  Victor’s eyes snap open and he look almost pained for a moment, until Koji pulls back and snaps his hips forward.  He knows how much Victor can take; they both have enough experience these days to gauge his mood and how his body will react.  And react Victor does, beautifully.  He lets out a short, bitten off moan and rolls his hips back onto Koji’s cock, letting out a soft sigh when Koji gets deep.  Koji thrusts forward a couple of times, then changes the angle, dragging his cock across Victor’s prostate, earning another shaky moan from Victor.  Victor keeps his word; he doesn’t attempt to touch his cock again, and Yuuri rewards him by leaning in for a deep kiss, swallowing the sounds he makes as Koji fucks him. 

Koji’s not going to draw this out; not with the way he’s moving, Yuuri thinks.  He holds Victor’s waist tightly, fingers imprinting his skin, leans over Victor’s back and fucks him deep and slow, pulling him back onto his cock with every thrust.  Victor’s stopped being quiet; at this rate it’s possible he’ll wake anyone in the neighboring rooms with the sounds being torn from his throat. Koji’s barely holding on; his body trembling with the effort of keeping it together.  Koji makes eye contact with Yuuri, pupils blown wide with desire, cheeks flushed, and he licks his lips.  Yuuri strokes his cock, slowly, watching Koji, watching as his body tightens with impending release.  Koji doesn’t look away, even as he comes, fingers digging into Victor’s waist.  Victor bucks beneath him, no doubt he can feel Koji come, painting his insides. 

When Koji pulls out he flops to the middle, chest heaving for breath even as Yuuri snakes an arm around his waist, and Victor does the same, dropping to the mattress.  Koji leans towards Victor, kissing him languidly, exploring, one hand resting on the side of Victor’s face, fingers stroking through his hair as he comes down. 

Victor’s a different story; a panting mess on the verge of climax, hips moving restlessly against the sheets, fucked out and desperate.  Just how Yuuri wants him. 

Yuuri pulls Koji to him, kisses him softly and then looks at Victor.  “Vitya, on your knees.  Did I say you could lie down?”

“ _Yuuuuuri_.”  Victor’s voice is hoarse, spilling Yuuri’s name like sweet honey.

“You know what I want to hear,” Yuuri says.  _God_ , how he wants to hear Victor ask for it.  He needs it like water in the desert.

“I want you to fuck me,” Victor offers, but they both know that’s not what Yuuri’s asking for. 

“Try again,” Yuuri suggests.

Victor bites at his lips, mind foggy with need but weighing the odds of Yuuri capitulating versus Victor being allowed to come.  Need seems to win out in the end, because Victor flushes with either embarrassment or desire – it’s hard to tell – and then says in a rush, “I’m sorry I said I’d only kiss a gold medal.  I didn’t mean it. You know I’ll always kiss you, regardless of if you win or not.”

Yuuri blinks and then breaks out into a grin.  It was more than he was expecting, but then Victor’s always a surprise.  Yuuri shifts onto his knees, moving behind Victor who’s now scrambling to his knees, knowing what’s coming next.  Yuuri strokes his fingers down and across Victor’s hole, pushing a finger in, watching as his twin’s come slides out, down across Victor’s balls.  Yuuri swallows, mouth dry, and feels his cock twitch, because it’s obscene and beautiful and so fucking sexy he feels like he might lose his mind with it. He runs his fingers through Koji’s come, back up to Victor’s hole, and pushes his come back inside.  When he looks over at Koji, Koji’s pupils are blown; he’s already half aroused again, watching Yuuri’s every move as he slicks himself up with lube. 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate, he slides forward into Victor’s wet warmth, his cock pushing his twin’s come further inside, and he reaches down and around, grasping Victor’s cock and giving it a firm stroke as he pushes in.  Victor shudders out a moan, head dropping to the pillow, eyes closed in ecstasy as his back arches and he pushes his ass out.  Yuuri fucks Victor shallow, teasing, playing with him.  He releases Victor’s cock, ignores Victor’s whine of frustration, and puts his hand between Victor’s shoulder blades, pushing him down.  He begins to fuck Victor harder with deeper strokes, pausing occasionally so Victor can’t tell when the next thrust might come or how deep it’ll go.  Koji’s leaning close, whispering filthy things in Victor’s ear as he fucks his own fist.  Yuuri can’t parse half the things Koji’s saying, he only knows that it makes his dick harder and his need more urgent.  Victor’s tightening around him, close to the edge again, hips opening as his knees slide on the sheets.  He’s gasping for breath, knuckles white against the sheets, body shaking. 

“God, Koji, Yuuri, _please_ …” Victor’s words are spilling from his lips suddenly, a mess of need and want.

This time when Yuuri reaches down and slides his slick fingers around Victor’s cock, Victor clamps down on Yuuri’s cock, his body’s movements no longer his to control as he pushes back onto Yuuri, meeting him thrust for thrust.  Yuuri begins to jerk Victor off hard and fast, out of sync with his hips, a constant assault that has Victor shouting as he comes, cock twitching in Yuuri’s hand.  Yuuri’s losing his rhythm, body tight with the need to come, shaking, and he watches as Koji watches him in return, both so close, breathing in sync.  Yuuri can’t hold it back; he comes with a bitten off cry at the same time Koji climaxes, his twin spilling across his own stomach and hand, while Yuuri fills Victor. 

When Yuuri pulls out, Victor slides to the mattress, still panting for air, a combination of Yuuri’s and Koji’s come sliding out of him, down his thighs. It’s one of the sexiest things Yuuri’s ever seen. 

He flops to the bed, exhaustion from the day catching up to him with this final, orgasmic release.  He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he opens them again, lulled back to wakefulness by soft, slow kisses on his skin from two sets of lips, two sets of hands stroking over his body, through his hair.  One of them has a washcloth, is wiping the sweat from his body, and Yuuri sinks further into boneless bliss, utterly content for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

phichit+chu  
3,622  likes

katsukitwinsandme.jpg

phichit+chu: _Hanging with my besties <333 One of them got silver and both got gold #GPF #engaged #silvermedal #skatefam #katsukitwins #victornikiforov #luckybastard_

 

View all 1,294 comments

Podiumdreams  Are they.. ARE THOSE ENGAGEMENT RINGS? OMGOMGOMG  OFFICIAL PROOF AT LAST!!!! O_0  
Gojyos_girl  Congrats to Yuuri and to you Phichit at the GPF!! And er… wow.  RINGS! <3  
Katsukidon  omg. I saw something about this on tumblr. I’ve never wanted to be Victor so much, ever. Lucky bastard is right.  
Phitchitshamster Phichit my man, congrats on the GPF.  You were inspired.  I’m gonna need to watch Shall We Skate again for the thirtieth time. And congrats to the twins and Nicky.  Good job, that.  
christophe-gc  @phichit+chu ohhhh Phichit. *winks* It has a been a true joy knowing you, skating with you, and I was hoping to drink with you again at the GPF banquet.  I’m going to look forward to your eulogy, it’s been fun.  I’m pretty sure @yuuri_katsuki is gonna kill you for posting this!!! <3 whoops I just tagged him, didn’t I?!  
kenjirou-minami Holy crap. HOLY CRAP. *explodes*  
johnnyweir @phichit+chu I would give everything to still be skating competitively right now.  Because I miss this kind of drama like whoa. <3  
yuuri_katsuki @phichit+chu  could I see you in my office please. Now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna write hot, slow, puppy pile sex. It'll be great!  
> Writer me three hours later: Nope, we're gonna boss Vitya around and make him beg.  
> Me: Okay. We'll do puppy pile later for the epilogue..
> 
> :D Next update in two weeks give or take. Next weekend is the YOI houseparty get-together with my besties. We are going to be sock skating to the OP. (And actually proper skating, too XD)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> FYI: I've now created a series as a place holder for any further stories I write in this universe. I have a couple of ideas of things I'd like to do, as long as everyone wants to read it! (Or if you want to suggest things you might like to read about message me on tumblr!)
> 
> If you want to stay updated with new stories, please bookmark the series as well here: [The Art of Twingenuity](http://archiveofourown.org/series/731532) <3


	15. Work that Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to have some fun with the banquet! :D
> 
> Please come say hi on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!

 

Victor’s not normally nervous before a skate.  If things had turned out differently; if he hadn’t decided to make a comeback just in time for Russian Nationals (which, now he thinks on it, was a completely insane spur-of-the-moment decision to have made), he probably wouldn’t be standing here, at the edge of the boards with butterflies churning in his gut. 

This skate – this _duetto_ – with Yuuri should have just been Victor surprising the audience, and then he was going to fade back into relative obscurity and return his attention to coaching.  Instead, it’s simply a matter of time before the FFKK announces his return, sooner rather than later, and then the pressure will be on to perform for real, and even Victor’s not sure how well that’s going to work out.  The immediate future is going to be complicated; there’s Russian Nationals on at the same time as the Japanese Nationals.  After that, in mid-January, will be the Europeans, followed by the 4CC’s in February, and then Worlds.  Fortunately, he’ll be skating at Europeans, and Yuuri won’t, so that should give him some breathing room to coach Yuuri, help him perfect his programs. 

No, Victor’s not worried about Yuuri skating; he’s beautiful on the ice, and practice will only make him more confident in both his short and free programs as the season progresses.  Victor’s worried about his own future, because this might be the world’s shortest comeback ever if he bombs the Russian Nationals later this month.  He has to face the fact that he’s not at the top of his game, not while he’s been concentrating on coaching Yuuri.  He’s been getting in practice, sure, but he hasn’t put together new programs or music because he didn’t expect to be competing.  He’s going to have comb through his repertoire of past programs, maybe change a couple of them up a little, and use those to claw back his titles this year. 

He promised Yuuri he’d skate for a year competitively with him, and in reality, that means he can start next season properly - fresh.  The rest of this season will just be a placeholder, and it starts… it starts in _10 days_ with Russian Nationals.  Victor swallows around a throat gone dry at the thought.

“Vitya?”

Victor turns to look over his shoulder.  Yuuri’s standing there, in his warm up jacket, the blue of his costume just visible beneath the collar.  He’s been skating his exhibition programs so far in the blue and gold outfit reminiscent of his free skate one, but for their duet, they’ve changed to matching costumes.  Victor is wearing a costume similar to his original free skate outfit for Stay Close to Me, but it’s now purple with a black shirt underneath, while Yuuri is complimentary in a blue one.  He looks understated and remarkably sexy in that outfit, the somber black shirt only making his skin glow more.  He looks ethereal, something just out of reach that Victor wants to constantly grasp for, to hold in his hands.

“Are you okay?”  Yuuri looks a little worried as he reaches out to twine his fingers with Victor’s while they wait for their starting cue.

“I’m fine.”  Victor clears his throat.  He’s not sure if Yuuri has really grasped all the ramifications and complications of what they have ahead of them for the rest of this season.  They’ll definitely need to talk about it, but that can wait for the time being.  “Just thinking, that’s all, love,” Victor adds. Yuuri flushes and a pleased grin crosses his face when Victor calls him _love._   “Where’s Koji?”

“Ah, Koji’s gone to his seat.  He said he wants to watch this with the rest of audience, be surprised along with them. He says he loves you and can’t wait to see you later.”

Now it’s Victor’s turn to blush a little.  He still can’t believe he managed to bag both of these wonderful, sexy men, and that he’ll have the rest of his life to be with them.  “He already knows that I’m skating with you,” Victor says.  “How is that a surprise?”

Yuuri laughs.  “Yes, but he’s not really seen the program.  He’s only seen us messing around occasionally trying to do lifts with each other.”

“Hmm.” Victor grins, feeling a little easier with himself now Yuuri’s here by his side.  “He’s really only seen us fall over a lot.  I bet he’s probably got bets placed with Minako and Mari that we’ll tank on the ice.”

“Koji? Never.”  Yuuri smirks back and winks, making Victor laugh.

“Although you’ve seemed to pick up the pair skate thing pretty quickly,” Victor adds, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri flushes, like he’s been caught out.  “Ballet helps with that,” he says eventually.  “Core strength, using the body to move, to fly.  And practice.”

“You’ve been practicing a lot?” Victor raises an eyebrow. 

Yuuri turns redder – if that’s possible – and then the announcer calls his name for the exhibition skate.  Victor’s never seen anyone unzip a jacket faster; he’s almost convinced at this point that the Japanese skate team have perfected the art and hold classes on how to do it professionally and look cool at the same time. “I’ll see you on the ice in about…ah… a minute and a half?” Yuuri says, leaning in for a kiss.  “Try to stay hidden in the meantime.”

“What, me?” Victor holds his hand over his heart and sighs dramatically.  “I would never steal your thunder, love.  Go out and show them how it’s done.”

“Hai.”  Yuuri pulls off his skate guards, just as Victor slinks back into the shadows to avoid the spotlights. 

Yuuri steps onto the ice to thunderous applause; so loud, it’s deafening.  He skates to center ice, arms out to receive his due from the crowd, chin tilted up slightly as if he can see every person in the stadium, and is acknowledging them.  When Yuuri stops in the middle and takes up his starting pose, the audience settle down with a collective sigh, clearly looking forward to watching.

Boy, are they in for a surprise, Victor thinks.  Only two other men have done an exhibition skate as a pair – Stephane Lambiel and Daisuke Takahashi – and that was outside the scope of an official competition.  Victor hopes that he and Yuuri can awe the crowd just as much. 

Yuuri moves through the opening jumps of Stay Close to Me, his movements like silk; languid yet precise.  He’s throwing all the quads in, not holding back, and the crowd is excited.  By now they will have noticed his change of costume, and will be wondering what prompted it.  Victor counts the beats and unzips his jacket, passing it to Chris, who’s hanging back after his skate.  He’s probably doing it on purpose, Victor thinks, knowing that Victor’s up to something.

“Break a leg, Victor,” Chris calls as he catches the jacket, raising an eyebrow at Victor’s costume.

“I’d rather not, but thanks,” Victor replies with a wide grin.  His nerves have disappeared: one of the men he loves is on the ice, calling out to him with the music, his body.  The other is in the crowd, doing the same, but in a different fashion. 

_Stay close to me, and never leave._

Victor takes off his skate guards and in the darkness, he steps onto the ice, weaves through the spotlights so he is an invisible figure in the blackness.  When the soprano joins the tenor, Yuuri turns, suddenly it appears to the crowd as if Victor has appeared from nowhere, arms held out, and he weaves his fingers with Yuuri’s, moving through the steps they’ve practiced.  Yuuri is a warm, welcoming weight in his arms, against his body, sliding through his grip as they twist and turn.  They make love to each other on the ice, their movements simply a substitute for the act itself, the pause and retreat, but never too far out of reach until they are intertwined with each other.  Victor slides to his knees at the end, Yuuri wrapped within his arms, and the crowd goes nuts. 

The sound of applause is deafening, the standing ovation joyous.  The ice is littered in seconds with flowers and stuffed toys, and with Yuuri in his arms, Victor feels suddenly like he’s come home. 

Nothing will ever top this moment, he thinks, other than the moment when he marries both Yuuri and Koji.

He never wants this to end, or for this feeling to go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a little weird, Koji thinks, attending the GPF banquet as himself.  Sure, he did it last year while pretending to be Yuuri, and he remembers nothing really other than the first couple of glasses of champagne, spurred on by Ciao Ciao to ‘ _loosen up, Yuuri!!! Have some pizza?! Some champagne!! Mingle a little!!_ ’ …Yeah, that had gone _swimmingly_. 

Koji’s determined not to make the same mistakes this time; he and Yuuri already have a pact to get pleasantly tipsy and nothing more.  Well, that’s the general idea, anyway.  They’ve already got a head start on things, because dinner had been the usual staid affair, peppered with never-ending speeches, toasts congratulating everyone, and some kind of roast chicken thingy that tasted like cardboard. Everyone’s been drinking the table wine in an effort to pass the time during the speeches, but now some well-meaning soul has finally bought out the champagne, and now the real fun can start.  After the months of competition leading up to the final, everyone’s ready to let loose and judging by the frisson of excitement in the air, it’s going to be one hell of a party.

Surprisingly, Otabek’s taken over the DJ booth, and looks all serious business about getting organized.  For the moment, Yurio’s hanging around him, trying to act as casual as he can without actually holding up a giant sign that reads ‘LOOK I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!’.  The rest of the Russian Contingent (as Koji’s named them) have finally broken free from Yakov and the other assorted assistant coaches.  Yakov’s made a beeline straight for the vodka and Celestino, no doubt to while away at least part of the evening talking shop.  Phichit’s deep in conversation with Chris at the next table over; he’s got his phone out and is pointing at something and then looking over at the twins.  Koji catches his eye, and Phichit flushes guiltily, shrugging his shoulders.  Chris says something, bellows with laughter, and then with a wink at Koji slips from the banquet room. 

“Okay, Chris is up to something,” Koji says, leaning into Yuuri.  “He’s working with Phichit, he looks guilty as hell.”

“Really?”  Yuuri puts down the glass of shitty wine he’s been nursing and turns to look at Phichit.  Phichit waves, and then takes his time wandering over, snagging another drink on the way.

“Boys,” Phichit says with a grin, sitting down.

“What are you up to?” Koji says.  “I don’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”

“Good job we are not pair skating, then.” Phichit observes.  “It’s nothing you need to worry about right now.”  He sips his wine and tries to look innocent, which predictably, fails immediately.  “You two look cozy, although your third is missing.  What did you do with him?”

Koji swivels around to look for Victor; he’s stuck in the crowd with the Russian contingent, trapped on the way back from the champagne table.  He’s looks desperate to break free, but can only make sad faces in their direction.  “We could rescue him, I suppose,” Koji suggests.

“We could,” Yuuri muses.  He stops a waiter carrying a tray of champagne, snags a glass, and then passes one to Phichit, and another to Koji.  All three contemplate each other seriously for a moment, and then, as one, drain their glasses.  Yuuri does the honors and loads everyone up with another full glass before the waiter can protest.

“Ah, I needed that,” Phichit says, winking at both twins.  “So, when is the wedding and can I be your best man?”

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” Koji says, holding up a finger.  “I was going to kill your ass dead for announcing that on Instagram.” He feels remarkably relaxed now that the alcohol is kicking in finally.  He feels a little buzzed, but it’s pleasant, just a background hum that makes his body loose. 

“Seconded!”  Yuuri grins like a shark and pulls at his tie, loosening the knot a little. He’s also looking a lot more relaxed too, Koji notes, now that he’s away from the spotlight and the media, and with people he knows.

“But... but Koji- _kuuun_ ,” Phichit whines, “You like my ass!”

“No, you like _mine_ if I seem to remember,” Koji points out.

“Wow, that champagne is really starting to make your tongue loose, Koji,” Yuuri deadpans.  “Maybe we should find Victor and drag him back to the room now and have our wicked way with him.”

Phichit’s mouth drops open, then he snaps it shut.  “Oh no.  Neither one of you is leaving until I’ve seen the dance-battle.  Yurio was going to destroy you, Yuuri, I seem to remember.” 

“I’m looking forward to him trying,” Koji says gleefully.  “It’s going to be awesome.”

“Clearly word of Yuuri’s unbeaten dance-battle streak in Detroit has yet to reach Russia.”  Phichit stands up and heads for the drinks table.  He pauses when he realizes Yuuri and Koji aren’t following.  “What? You think that glass is going to last you through the next hour?!” He snorts incredulously.  “You guys do remember the college years?”

“That was only last year,” Yuuri points out, standing up and stretching.  He pulls off his jacket and throws it over the chair, then tugs at his tie again.  “Wow, it’s getting warm in here.”

“Nope,” Phichit says, throwing an arm across Yuuri’s shoulder.  “That’s the alcohol.  Woot!”

Suddenly, Koji and Yuuri’s phones both ding with a notification.  Koji pulls his phone out of his pocket to look at the same time Yuuri does, then bursts into laughter, prompting Phichit to glance curiously at Koji’s phone screen.

_Help me Koji-Wan, you’re my only hope_

All three of them shift just enough to view the Russian contingent.  Victor’s standing in the middle, making puppy-eyes at Koji and Yuuri from across the room, phone in hand.  Georgi’s in a heated debate with Mickey Crispino of all people (when did he arrive?), and Mila is doing what is clearly a fantastic job of winding Yurio up until he’s practically vibrating with rage, while Sara and Emil watch from the sidelines. 

“You want to take this one?” Koji asks Yuuri, gesturing with his phone.

“Nope, this one is all yours,” Yuuri grins.

_Hold onto your buns, Princess,_ Koji types.  _The Rebel Alliance is prepping for a dance-battle_

He makes sure to add a couple of champagne glass emoji’s at the end, just to hammer home the point, and hits send.  It takes Victor a couple of seconds to receive the message, and then he starts laughing.  Mila grabs his wrist so she can see the screen, and then says something to Yurio, who immediately grimaces at Koji.  Even from across the room it’s a powerful glare, and Koji laughs harder.

For some reason, Koji can’t help but wind up Yurio; it’s been that way since they first met, months ago in Hasetsu.  It seems like years have passed, so much has happened since April, and there’s so much more to come.  Koji’s looking forward to it, that’s for sure.

Yuuri leans past Koji and snatches another glass of champagne from the table.  “What?” he says. “It’s for Vitya; he’s looking a little harassed over there.  We should go rescue him, it’s only fair.”

Victor _is_ looking a little flustered, Koji thinks, trying not to laugh.  He dutifully follows Yuuri across the room, Phichit in the rear, and they join the main group. Victor looks pleased to see them finally, and leans into the twins space, brushing his fingers across Yuuri’s hand and then Koji’s in greeting.  He winks at Phichit who just grins back.

Mila’s talking a mile a minute, barely pausing as she gestures with one hand.

“--you were no doubt in your room, getting dicked by the twins, Victor, and – oh, hey!! Yuuri, Koji! Phichit!” Mila gushes. 

Mila slips between Georgi and drapes herself over the nearest twin (which happens to be Yuuri), to the surprise of Koji _and_ Victor. 

“Japanese Yuuri!” she coos, having randomly picked the correct twin to the shock of everyone.  Koji watches his twin freeze, and then relax slightly, although he’s blushing at the sudden attention. 

“Mila,” Yuuri says, buckling slightly as she drops her weight over him.  “Congratulations on winning gold in the women’s skate today.”

“You are _such_ a sweetheart,” she replies, gesturing with her free hand and almost sloshing wine everywhere.  “Victor, you don’t deserve him.”

Victor’s about to say something but Mila doesn’t pause long enough.  “Other Yuuri!” she squeals at Koji.  “We haven’t actually been formally introduced.  I absolutely _need_ to meet you.”

“Um.” Koji can feel himself honest-to-god blushing, and he’s not sure why.  Mila’s a bit of a force of nature, he decides, and the only other person he knows like that is Mari-nee, and maybe Minako-sensei.

“You are just as adorable as Japanese Yuuri.  Right, Georgi?”  She raises an eyebrow.

Koji can’t look at either Victor or Yuuri; it’s too embarrassing.  Yuuri looks like he’s biting the inside of his lip, and he’s staring off toward the DJ booth in intense concentration, trying not to laugh.  _No help there, then_ , he thinks.  Victor is just grinning, and Koji knows if he makes eye-contact with either of them it’s all over; he’s going to start laughing.

Mila’s not to be dissuaded, however.  “Other Yuuri, do you skate as well?”

Victor makes a small snorting sound.  “Mila, Other Yuuri has a name.  Mila Babicheva, meet Katsuki Koji, my fiancé.”

Mila squees quietly, finally releasing Yuuri, who flops into Victor’s side with what looks like relief.  “So, do you skate?”

Koji for the life of him can’t figure out why everyone is so hung up on this question in particular.  First Victor back in the inn months ago, then Chris, and now Mila.  Maybe its simply an occupational thing for competitive skaters, he thinks. “Ah, I can’t figure skate, only hockey,” Koji replies.

Mila huffs.  “Ugh, hockey.”

“You don’t like hockey?” Koji sips his champagne; the glass is almost empty, and he wonders if he can snag another the next time a waiter comes by. 

“The old hag hates hockey players,” Yurio interjects with a scowl, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.  “She dated one over the summer.”

“Oh!” Koji snaps his fingers and grins suddenly.  “Are you the skater who sucker punched that Russian hockey player?  That was awesome!”

Mila smirks and nudges Yuuri with her shoulder. “Yuuri? Can I keep Koji? He is a beautiful, beautiful human being.” She sighs, and flutters her eyes at Koji.

“Oh, urgh,” Yurio snaps out.  “That’s disgusting.”

“Mila, you should finish the story you were telling,” Georgi interjects, sipping his martini and ignoring Yurio. “You were just getting to the good part.”

“Koji, Yuuri, I was just filling Victor in on what happened last night while you were all getting your _beauty sleep_.” She manages to make the words sound both highly suggestive and filthy.  She’s also not far off the mark, Koji thinks with a private grin that has the complete opposite effect, because Mila looks like she might explode with glee, while Mickey looks like he might throw up in his mouth a little.

“Yuri was on a quest to find his new friend Otabek,” Georgi explains.  “In the process, he got thrown out of a club for being underaged, and we found him on the street, weeping in frustration.”

“I was not weeping, you asshole,” Yurio spits.

“But you _were_ forcibly removed from the establishment,” Georgi confirms.  Koji is beginning to suspect that not only does Georgi have a ridiculous flair for the dramatic, but that he also has a sarcastic sense of humor so dry that most people just don’t appreciate it. 

Koji leans into Yuuri, sliding his arm around his twin’s waist, leaning on him for comfort. Yuuri leans back, a little looser than usual, a bit heavier.  He’s relaxed, Koji realizes, the alcohol making him warm and soft.  Sexy.  Judging by the searching look Victor’s giving them both, licking his lips, he’s noticed too.  Koji offers Victor a soft smile and a raised eyebrow, as if to say, _interested_?

“Oh my god,” Yurio whines suddenly.  “Will you three stop eye-fucking each other in public? It’s so… _embarrassing_.”

“It’s only embarrassing because you want in,” Koji says casually.  The result is instantaneous: the conversation grinds to a halt, Emil does a spit-take with his drink, and Victor flushes a glorious shade of pale pink across his cheekbones.  Koji wants to drag him off and fuck him somewhere now, or maybe suck Victor’s cock, but he realizes that’s probably the alcohol talking at this point.

“So…yes,” Mila continues smoothly, patting Georgi on the arm like the whole conversation never happened, “Yuri got himself kicked out of the club, and we spent the rest of the evening trying to track down Otabek, because _someone_ didn’t get his number like normal friends do.”

“I didn’t think about it, okay?” Yurio mutters.  “I wanted to change up my program, and I needed Otabek to help.”

For the moment, Koji can appreciate how Yurio must feel.  Stuck in an unfamiliar city, dropped by your peers who are old enough to party when you aren’t, and feeling restless.  It would suck.

“So, you found Otabek finally?” Yuuri prompts.  He gives Koji a squeeze around the waist, letting him know silently that he’s there, sharing comfort in the crowd. 

“Yeah, that’s where we got my awesome song for the exhibition skate from.”  Yurio grins. “I wasn’t going to skate to that crap that Lilia choreographed for me.  It was boring. I wanted to express myself properly, not with more tedious ballet.”

“Don’t you think Lilia worked hard on that for you, Yurio?” Victor says gently.  “It’s not nice to brush off all her hard work just because you don’t agree with her.”

“She’s old and doesn’t understand me,” Yurio snarls, turning on Victor.  “None of you assholes understand me.”

“Ohhh, I get it,” Koji says.  “And you picked ‘ _Welcome to the Madness’_ to express your displeasure with your lot in life?”

“It expresses my inner turmoil and rage perfectly,” Yurio growls. “I’m a fucking teenager, in case you hadn’t noticed.  And I wanted to look cool.  And then I got fucking upstaged anyway by Katsudon and The Forehead doing the pair skate.”

Koji can feel that familiar sense of not giving any fucks starting to surface.  It always happens around Yurio, he simply can’t help himself.  He ignores Yuuri giving him the eyeball, silently willing him to back down.  Nope, Koji thinks, zero fucks, especially after a few glasses of champagne. 

“You know, Kitten,” he begins, ignoring the snickers from Mila’s direction, “Sometimes you should learn to be simply… happy.  You won gold yesterday.  You could at least be graceful about it and to the other competitors, those who gave you a run for your money, those who made your fight worthwhile and meaningful.   Instead…” Koji pauses for dramatics, watching out of the corner of his eye as Victor takes a sip of his champagne and tries not to grin.  “Instead, you bust out onto the ice looking like the survivor of a fight between two 80’s hair bands, and proceed to toss your sunglasses across the rink like you’re throwing a tantrum.  You could have taken someone’s eye out.”

“Fuck you, Oyakodon,” Yurio bellows.  “That outfit was so cool and you know it!”

“That outfit died in the 80’s,” Koji flips back with a grin.  He pulls out his phone and pulls up his contacts.  

“What are you doing?” Yurio leans closer to Koji despite himself, enough that Yuuri has to step backward out of the way.

“Changing your contact info from _Kitten_ to _Edgelord_ ,” Koji responds.  “Is that okay?”

Before Yurio can respond (actually, Koji thinks, Yurio’s making choking noises again, so it’s likely he couldn’t come up with a cutting response at the moment, even if he wanted to), the boring background music cuts out and a steady bass dance beat sweeps through the room, pausing all conversation.  After a few seconds someone laughs, and the conversation resumes, although a little louder due to the volume of the music.  Otabek seems to have gotten a start on the evening at last, Koji thinks. 

“Yessss,” Yurio hisses out, glancing toward Otabek.  Then he turns to Yuuri with an unholy fire in his eyes.  He points at Yuuri dramatically.  “It’s time to give it up, Katsudon,” Yurio says with a grin.  “I challenge you to a dance-battle!”

Far from looking worried, Yuuri smiles enigmatically, passes his glasses to Victor and leans in for a kiss. “Could you look after these, please,” he says, also passing over his glass of champagne. 

“Oh my,” Mila says approvingly, as Yuuri slicks his hair back off his forehead and fixes Yurio with a look. 

Koji knows that look; it the same as the expression he gives people when he’s got a secret that surprising, and he’s about to reveal it.  Yurio has no idea what’s about to hit him.  It’s going to be awesome, Koji thinks.   

As soon as Yuuri pulls out Eros, Yurio turns a rather interesting shade of red that nobody in the room can fail to miss, but he’s raring to go, needing to prove himself, and hasn’t grasped the fact he’s probably just outed his crush to everyone.

“Bring it, Yurio,” Yuuri purrs, and even Koji has a hard time keeping it together.  Phichit’s grinning like an imbecile, and everyone else, including Victor, looks a little wide-eyed. 

“Let’s dance.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor, along with everyone in the room, is pretty much mesmerized.  At last year’s banquet, the dance-off had been pretty much a spontaneous thing.  Victor will admit he had his eye on the prize – on who he thought was Katsuki Yuuri – right from the start, but it had taken him a few minutes to realize what was going on and break off his conversation to make his way to the dance floor.  Yuuri – Koji – was already half way through systematically destroying Yurio in their unscripted dance-battle, so he’d missed all the fun that had lead up to it.  Not so this time, and oh my god, thinks Victor delightedly, this is _hilarious_.

Yurio’s backing onto the dance floor, staring intently at Yuuri, refusing to release eye contact while Yuuri stalks after him.  It’s like watching a lazy big cat on the prowl, scenting the air and trying to decide whether to humour the kitten in front of it or bat it with a paw and put it in its place.  For now, Yuuri’s playing with Yurio, letting him have the limelight, while he slowly circles him.  Yurio shrugs his jacket off his shoulder and throws it to the side.  Mila catches it with a squeal, and Victor grins. Koji’s next to Victor, practically vibrating with silent laughter, while Phichit looks like shit just got real and he’s not sure what to do next.  Yuuri pulls at the knot of his tie, and slides it from his shoulder in a whisper of silk, throwing it to Victor without looking.  Then he slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt; just the first couple, and shrugs his shoulders, waiting.

“Whenever you’re ready, kitten,” Yuuri says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh fuck,” Koji snickers, “He called him _kitten_.  Shit is going to hit the fan, hard.”

“I was afraid of this,” Victor replies.  “I can’t say I’m sorry, though.”

Yurio drags his eyes from Yuuri’s just long enough to signal to Otabek, who nods.  The dance music currently playing fades out gracefully (because apparently Otabek is just too professional to simply cut the music) and then a fast, hectic beat kicks in, followed seconds later by a heavy baseline.  Victor feels the music immediately go straight to his dick; it’s heavy, grinding music, the type you frot to against a hard, sweaty body, twisting in the dark.  It’s fucking on the dance floor, it’s dirty, and it’s perfect.  Yurio’s actually got pretty good taste in music (when he’s not skating), because as both he and Yuuri circle each other, the music flows fast then slow, allowing them to swap out.  Neither one of them come close to each other, but flow across each side of the floor, swapping out dance styles in order to try to get one up on each other.  Yurio’s faster, throwing himself into the music, but Yuuri bends it to his will, he flows with it, even when he’s breakdancing.  Victor’s missed this, and he’s doing the same as last year, snapping pictures like a man possessed, trying to catch a sliver of smooth, muscled flesh on camera when Yuuri’s shirt rides up.

“Whoa, slow down cowboy,” Koji teases, sipping at his champagne.

“What?” Victor pouts.  “I have a lot of pictures of you doing this; now I have the matching set.”

As the song draws to a close, Yurio slides across the dancefloor on one hand, stretched out, a hectic grin on his face.  In response, Yuuri simply laughs, takes a running jump toward the sliding Yurio, and vaults into the air.  He twists, clearing Yurio easily, dropping to his knees and sliding forward in a direct copy of the way Yurio slid across the ice during his exhibition skate.  The crowd, predictably, goes insane.  Yuuri hammers his point home by twisting sideways and finishing gracefully, standing up, chest heaving with exertion.  His hair is plastered to his head, he's sweaty, dishevelled, and Victor feels his heart hammering with matching excitement.  He realizes after a moment that Koji’s gripping his hand tightly, palm warm in his, eyes alight with both desire and elation. 

“OH MY GOD!” Mila screams.  She actually screams.  Georgi simply rolls his eyes but he looks impressed.

Yuuri takes a bow, and with a startled look, Yurio does the same.  He knows he’s beaten, but he seems exhilarated rather than pissed off, and doesn’t take offence when Victor claps and holds out a glass of champagne.  “Yurio, I think you deserve this, yes?” he says with a grin.

Yurio snatches it out of Victor’s hand.  “Thanks,” he actually manages, without sounding too annoyed about it, and slugs half of it down like it’s water.

Victor raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.  Yurio’s got to learn the hard way that the morning after a heavy drinking session isn’t so great.  It’s not something you can explain to someone, and well, he thinks, Yurio did win gold.  He’s allowed some leeway. 

Yurio puts his glass down and grimaces at Koji.  “You,” he bites out.  “You’re next.”

“Me?” Koji glances at Victor and then at Yuuri, who’s sauntering back from the dance floor, loose limbed and relaxed after his win.  “Why do I have to? You told me the other night I ‘ _don’t count’._ ”

“I changed my mind, asshole,” Yurio grumbles.  “Dance with me, Oyakodon.”

Koji shrugs.  “Only if I pick the music.”

“Fine.” Yurio’s staring at Koji like he’s gonna kick serious ass.  Victor wants to point out he lost last year to Koji, but hey, lessons not learned and all that.

“I’ll be back.”  Koji slips off his jacket and marches across the dance floor towards Otabek.  Victor slips his hand into Yuuri’s and nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his scent.  Yuuri shivers, laughs against Victor’s neck, one hand resting on Victor’s bicep, squeezing gently.

It’s then that the music cuts in, and Yuuri pulls away in surprise, a rich peal of laughter pouring from his throat.  Victor can’t help it either, as Koji beckons Yurio back onto the dance floor, he’s wearing an unholy grin.  _Me too_ is playing, light and poppy, and completely different than the last song.

_Who's that sexy thang I see over there? That's me, standin' in the mirror… What's that icy thang hangin' 'round my neck? That's gold, show me some respect_

“Oh fuck you, Oyakodon,” Yurio bites out, but he’s not going to back down on the dance-battle. 

“I thought it might light a fire under your ass,” Koji teases, gesturing Yurio forward.

_If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too_

The underlying sentiment behind the song will be lost on most of the crowd, Victor thinks, but it’s still hilarious.  He’s goading Yurio, reminding him that he can’t have Yuuri, that Koji is not only Yuuri’s twin, but has his time and his love.  It’s a little underhanded, but it is making Yurio work for the win on the dance-floor.  It’s hard to concentrate when you’re vibrating with rage, after all.

Yuuri has his phone out, snapping photos, completely oblivious to the sub-context playing out right in front of him.  “I missed this last year,” he explains, leaning into Victor.  “This is so much fun.”

“Only with you here,” Victor responds, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.  “And Koji makes three,” he adds with a wink.

“Were you talking about me but not watching?”  Koji, now a hot, sweaty mess, returns from the dance-floor, sliding his arm around Yuuri and leaning closer.

“Did you win?” Yuuri asks. 

Koji shrugs.  “I wasn’t really trying.  I was just hammering a point home.”

“You still suck.”  Yurio tosses out the barb as he walks by, but he doesn’t look particularly angry.  Maybe it’s the adrenaline, maybe the alcohol, or god forbid, Victor thinks, the kid is actually having a good time.

“Aren’t you three lovebirds going to say hi to Uncle Chris?”

“Chris!” Yuuri says with a smile.  “Where did you go to?”

“I had an errand to run,” Chris grins.  He winks and tips his head to the side.  Victor follows his gaze, sipping at his champagne, and almost spit-takes when he sees the brass pole set up to one side.

“You brought a stripper pole?” Yuuri shrieks, clapping both hands over his face with embarrassment.  “Oh my god, _Chris_.”

“Well,” Chris says with a long-suffering sigh, “Like Yurio, I intend to challenge you this year.  You don’t get off that easily, Yuuri.”

“Wow, Yuuri!” Victor exclaims.  He can’t help it; this is the most fun he’s had in ages.  “You are the man of the moment.  Everyone wants a piece of you tonight.”

Yuuri fixes Victor with a hot, intense look; Eros through and through.  “Hmm, there’s only two people who get to do that,” he whispers into Victor’s ear.  “Save it for later, yes?”

“Okay.” Victor swallows, lets Yuuri pull away slowly, still looking at him like he’s dinner.  Oh god, Victor wants to be dinner, so badly.  Maybe the filling in a twin-sandwich. He doesn’t care; he’ll take it all. 

“Dammit Victor.” Chris stares at Yuuri, then Koji, and then back at Victor.  “You are thirsty as fuck.  Like a man in a desert with no hope of survival thirsty.”  He snaps his fingers. “We all need more champagne.”

Chris doesn’t bother with the niceties; he simply returns with two bottles of full champagne and starts refilling glasses.  Meantime, Otabek has gone back to spinning older dance hits, and the floor fills with half-drunk skaters and their partners, enjoying the evening.  Yurio’s gravitated back to the DJ booth, drink still in hand, and appears to be shouting at Otabek, trying to hold a conversation over the music.

Victor lets time flow around him for a little while; he’s content to people watch, to stand here, drink in hand, and absorb the evening.  Phichit’s talking up a storm with the twins, while Yuuri and Koji snuggle into each other, Koji leaning his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, watching while Phichit gestures rapidly about something.  Both twins are in various states of undress, shirts undone; Yuuri’s tie is missing, and his hair is still slicked back.  While it’s usually unruly, it’s decided to cooperate this evening and has stayed slicked back, even after the dance-battle.  Yuuri looks effortlessly sexy, and Koji is no exception either, although he looks more innocent, even without his glasses.  Victor knows that’s a lie; both twins are the devil incarnate when they get on a roll, but it appears they’re taking it easy with the drinks this evening, sticking to just enough to get by on a happy buzz.  Victor’s the same way, pleasantly tipsy, content to watch and to enjoy.

Koji glances toward Victor and then squeezes Yuuri, coming to stand next to Victor.  “Having a good time, Vitya?” he asks.

“Of course.”  Victor brushes a strand of hair behind Koji’s ear, tucking it back.  “Enjoying the viewing party.”

Koji laughs, soft and seductive.  “You make it sound like we should be blossom watching, not standing in the middle of a crowded room with a bunch of inebriated skaters.”

“Well… when you put it like that…” Victor pauses, tilts his head to the side a little to observe Koji better.  “Are you comparing this to last year’s banquet at all?”  Victor leans into Koji’s space, whispering in his ear.  His voice is soft, a little suggestive, because he enjoys winding the twins up, and wants to, just to watch one or both of them squirm. 

Koji turns just enough that he’s in Victor’s space.  Next to him, Yuuri notices, and breaks off the conversation with Phichit long enough to lean in so he can hear the conversation.  “A little.”  Koji pouts, puts a hesitant note in his voice and Victor leans in closer, despite himself.  “I was just thinking maybe I shouldn’t have drunk so much last year…” Koji continues with a whimsical sigh.  “Because… well, I could have seduced you properly, dragged you upstairs to my room, and then surprised you with a mostly naked Yuuri.  Such a shame.”

Victor makes a small choking sound and flushes.  “I suppose I deserved that, don’t I?” Victor replies with a grin, aware he’s blushing like a teenager.

Chris appears again and throws a hand over Victor’s shoulder, effectively breaking the mood.  Victor’s low-level arousal banks for the moment, but he feels a little more wound up than before.  Both twins looks amused, also a little flushed, because it’s clear they like playing with Victor as much as he does them.

“Ready to kick it up a notch?” Chris asks, glancing at Koji and then Yuuri.  “Unless you want a turn at the pole, Victor?”

“I’m not going anywhere near your _pole_ , Chris,” Victor says with a filthy grin.

“Oh, are we pole-dancing again, Chris?”  Koji’s eyes light up with unholy glee.  He throws back the rest of his glass of champagne (which Chris tops up, along with Yuuri’s), and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Hell yes,” Chris bites out, starting to strip too.  “It’s after eleven, ladies and gentlemen, let’s get to the _real_ fun.”

Victor changes his mind on his earlier assessment; it seems the twins have probably had more to drink than he initially thought.  Although, Koji’s a bit of an exhibitionist anyway, and is a little more outgoing than Yuuri… but Yuuri’s also got a hint of the devil about him right now too.  Victor eyes his champagne and downs the rest of it, because he has a feeling that what happens next is going to be _gold_.

It only takes Otabek half a minute to cue up something sexy and pole-dance worthy, before Chris is half naked along with Koji, and then they’re dancing.  Just like last year.  Yuuri slips his arm around Victor and laughs, watching Koji flip himself almost upside on the pole, hanging by one hand.  Chris, in just those damn shorty shorts, takes a running leap at the pole and vaults above Koji, spinning like a crazy man.  Mila lets out a shriek, grabs hold of Sara, who is also screaming with glee, while Georgi actually _smirks_.  The world is ending, Victor thinks.

Chris is doing some kind of complicated thing, hanging off the side off the pole, while someone in the crowd has passed Koji another bottle of champagne.  Koji gives it a hearty shake, and the bottle explodes in a fizz, soaking the crowd (and himself and Chris in the process) and now it’s apparently a pole-dancing wet underpants contest. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri stutters, turning to Victor.  “Koji’s going to be covered in champagne when we get back the room.”

“We’ll have to help him clean up.” Victor bites his lip and exchanges a meaningful look with Yuuri.

“Yeah.” Yuuri swallows, eyes flickering back to the display his twin is putting on.  Koji’s laughing, working his way around the pole, and Chris (who is hanging upside down again) and then he catches Victor’s eye and winks.  It’s a filthy wink, laden with innuendo, and Victor feels Yuuri tense against his side.  “Oh god,” Yuuri moans a little, and Victor’s banked desire stutters back to life.  This is going to be yet another evening where both twins manage to kill him, he thinks.  He’s so up for it.

“Aren’t you going to join in, sweetheart?”  Victor knows he sounds overeager, but god, he’d pay a serious amount of money right now just to see both twins going at it around a stripper pole.  Most of the people in the room probably would, too.

“Hmmm.”  Yuuri makes a hesitant face, but Victor can tell it’s just for show.  He’s winding Victor up on purpose, he realizes.  “Would you like to see that, Vitya?” he asks innocently.

It’s a TKO for Victor; a double sucker-punch. Yuuri pulling out Eros – score one – and then asking Victor if he’d like him to dance around a stripper pole.  Victor can’t even get a word out in response.

His face must be enough, because Yuuri smirks at him, sips at his glass of champagne.  “I guess I’ll just have to show you something better, then,” he says, handing Victor his empty glass. 

Victor watches as Yuuri saunters off toward the DJ booth, only distracted when he’s suddenly attacked by a very-wet, champagne covered Koji, breathing heavily with exertion, eyes lit up with excitement.  “Wow,” Victor manages to say, pressing Koji closer.  Champagne or not, he’s not going to let Koji get away now. 

“Did you like that?” Koji asks.  “You should join in next time, Vitya.  Where’s Nii-san?”

“He’s gone to select music,” Victor explains.  “Said he had something to show me.”

“Did he?” Koji quirks his eyebrow, thinking hard, and then he blushes.  “ _Ohhhh_. Oh wow.”

“Oh wow?” Victor repeats slowly.

“This is going to be exciting,” Koji adds, without further elaboration. 

“Yuuri can pole-dance, I take it?” Victor asks, pulling Koji closer and wrapping his arms around him.  He feels Koji slide a hand down his back, to the small of his back, a heavy, suggestive weight. 

“Oh yes, but this is way better.”

“You’re not going to tell me?” Now Victor is interested.  Scratch that, beyond interested.

Koji grins.  “Oh, you’ll need to watch. Telling you won’t do it justice.”

Just then Victor spots Yuuri walking back across the dance floor, weaving between those still dancing.  Someone else has opened another bottle of champagne, and is spraying it across the dancefloor.  The party is starting to resemble a bacchanalian feast of epic proportions, although it’s going to have to wind down soon.  It must be close to midnight, Victor guesses.  Yuuri’s unbuttoning his shirt as he walks, slipping it from his shoulders.  Some of the dancers are taking notice again, slowing to watch as he heads toward the pole.  Chris spots Yuuri and slides down, bowing gracefully despite being half naked.  He gives Yuuri a thumbs up and Yuuri gives him a shit eating grin, just as he slides his shirt off and reveals acres of muscled, smooth skin and abs.

Then the music kicks in.

Victor has to admit, he wasn’t expecting _Candy Shop_ by 50 Cent to start playing, because it’s not really a good song to pole-dance to.  Then it all makes sense when Yuuri reaches for the pole, grips it above his head, and swings around it in a full arc.  He doesn’t leave the floor, simply uses it for balance, and then winks at Victor and Koji, sliding his belt from his pants and throwing it to the side.  Gravity takes over and Yuuri’s dress pants slide down just enough to settle low at his hips, revealing a good deal of his hipbones and a sliver of the band of his underwear beneath. 

_Holy fuck,_ Victor thinks, _is Yuuri going to do a strip tease?_ There’s no way in hell _his_ Yuuri would – and then he remembers Koji from last year.  Oh shit, it’s entirely possible he’s going to, after all.

Yuuri swings around the pole again, matching the beat, and all intelligent thought vanishes from Victor’s head like so much smoke when Yuuri dips low to the side, snaps his body back up in a graceful arc, and shimmers his hips suggestively. 

Yuuri is belly dancing.

_Holy crap._

If anyone had asked Victor, previous to this moment, if it would be possible to get turned on by seeing a guy belly dancing in _dress pants_ , Victor would have probably scoffed.  Now, as Yuuri flips his head to the side and cocks his hip with a filthy grin on his face, raising his arms above his head like Eros incarnate, Victor is more than convinced the answer is a resounding _yes_.

The music is perfect, slow and hot, and Yuuri rolls his hips, turning slowly on the spot. Every muscle in his stomach ripples from the effort of movement, and Victor’s mouth drops open.  At some point, Yuuri’s shed his shoes and socks, and he looks delectably undressed, almost naked, and he rolls his hips again, running his hands through his hair and fixing Victor with a heated look like he’s the only person in the room.  Victor’s always said Yuuri makes music with his body, and this is absolutely no exception.  The music only drives Victor’s desire higher, every flick of Yuuri’s hips an invitation, every shimmer of his body a call to the wild part of Victor’s animal instinct. 

Victor’s vaguely aware of the other people in the crowd cat-calling, some of them moving to the music, but Victor’s vision is a pinpoint with Yuuri at the centre.  Koji’s pressed against him, grinding slowly to the music, whispering words in his ear that he can’t hear, only process the tone.  Koji’s not even aware he’s talking in Japanese, which is sexy in itself, but it’s a constant litany of filthy suggestion no doubt, and Victor finds himself clutching Koji’s shirt, like an anchor.

Yuuri dips low to the side, reaches up to run his hands through his hair again, gripping the pole and swinging around it as his body warms to the movements.  He struts, swinging to the side, and rolls his hips again, and the crowd goes wild.  Victor wants this to never end, and to end as quickly as possible, just so he can grab hold of this beautiful, seductive creature, and his twin, and take them upstairs, and… get nasty. 

The next three minutes are hell on Victor’s libido, a pleasurable torture he never wants to end, and if Yuuri keeps looking at him and Koji like he is, Victor’s not going to make it upstairs.  As the music closes, Yuuri smooths his hands down his torso, undulating his hips, sensual and slow, his meaning very clear. He leans back, balance perfect despite the champagne, still swinging his hips in a mesmerizing dance, until he’s almost laid back in a perfect arch, hands almost grazing the floor.  It’s reminiscent of the laid-back Ina Bauer he performs in his free skate.  The movement isn’t lost on the crowd; the cheers grow louder, until Yuuri snaps his body back up in a quick movement, swings around the pole a final time, and then bows with a flourish just as the song ends.  Koji makes an honest-to-god whimper in the back of his throat, and Victor nearly loses it.

Fortunately, Chris is the splash of cold water he needs. “I need to up my game, clearly,” Chris says with a rueful chuckle.  “You two are lucky bastards, I might hate you.”

“You can hate me later over breakfast tomorrow, Chris,” Victor says, never taking his eyes off Yuuri, who is walking toward him and Koji, predator and prey all rolled into one neat package as he steps off the dance floor.  Yuuri snags his shirt and discarded belt from the floor, and licks his lips as he approaches Victor. “We have to go.”

Chris laughs.  “Have fun.  I’ll make your excuses to everyone, although I’m pretty sure at least half the audience wants to be in your shoes right now.”

Victor grins filthily.  “Sucks to be everyone else then.”

Chris smacks Victor on the back.  “Get to it, Nikiforov.  You have the twins to deal with.”

Otabek is spinning something sensual again, getting people back onto the dance floor, and it takes a moment for Victor to realize he’s playing Closer.  Victor grins, and Otabek gives Victor a stoic thumbs up in response, while Yurio mimes gagging. 

Yuuri reaches Victor just in time to mouth _I want to fuck you like an animal_ to the song lyrics, and Victor grabs his hands.  “Your wish is my command,” he purrs, and pulls Koji and Yuuri toward the door, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri stumbles through the door to the hotel room.  Koji’s giggling, high on champagne and desire, but Victor’s quiet, all his energy focused on getting both of the twins into the room together so he can do nasty things to and with them.  Yuuri doesn’t need to understand Russian to know what Victor wants, what he’s been whispering in the twins ears on the elevator ride; Victor’s wound tighter than a spring, ready to uncoil and let go.

Yuuri’s surfing a high too; one born of lust, pure and simple.  The knowledge that between them – Koji with the pole-dancing, and then Yuuri with his belly dancing – has pushed Victor right to the edge.  Yuuri’s body is relaxed and loose, his to command, and he knows Victor will give them whatever they want.  Yuuri struts toward Victor, who’s still standing in the doorway, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed.  Yuuri takes his hand, moving backward toward the bed, never breaking eye contact.  Together he and Koji divest Victor of his shirt, and then unbuckle his pants.  Yuuri flicks open Victor’s button on his pants. 

“What do you want, Vitya?” he asks, fingers skimming the waistband of Victor’s pants. His voice is low, laced with desire, sensual.  He feels like he could do a million things right now, drunk off Victor’s lust.

“Everything,” Victor growls.  Even in his state, wound up and wanting, Yuuri recognizes that Victor hasn’t asked for _anything_ , which would be the easy way out, he wants everything. All that Yuuri has, that Koji has.  Yuuri’s fingers tighten over Victor’s pants, and then he pulls, shoving Victor’s pants and underwear down and off.  Victor kicks them to the side, and works on divesting Koji of his clothes, kissing his way down Koji’s neck.  Koji arches into Victor, fingers digging into his shoulders, and breathes out a soft moan.

“You are both beautiful,” Yuuri says.  “I want to watch you.” Koji moans then, turns enough to watch his twin, and Yuuri sinks onto the edge of the bed, sliding his pants off, palming himself through his underwear. 

Both of them are breathing heavily, hands grasping at skin, leaving marks.  Yuuri loves to watch; he doesn’t get to do it very often, but holy shit, it’s incredible to watch.  Victor pulls Koji in for a deep, searching kiss, hand tangling in his hair, and Koji melts into Victor’s embrace.  Koji’s usually fairly dominant, and Yuuri thinks it’s in incredible turn-on to watch his twin go pliant beneath Victor’s touch, soft and sensual. 

Victor pushes Koji to his knees, and Koji doesn’t hesitate; he wraps a hand around the base of Victor’s cock and kisses his way up from Victor’s balls to the tip before swallowing him down.  It’s too much and not enough; Yuuri pushes his underwear off and spits into his palm, wrapping it around his cock and stroking it in time with Koji’s movements.  Yuuri loves to suck cock; craves it, but watching is almost better.  He watches his twin swallow Victor down to the root, slide slowly back up, eyes closing as he moans.  Victor pushes his hips forward; it’s almost involuntary, his fingers sliding through Koji’s hair, gripping tightly.  Yuuri watches as Victor directs Koji; controls his movements, dictating how he wants it, how fast, how deep.  Victor’s watching Yuuri intently, and Yuuri adjusts his strokes over his own cock, making a show of jerking off, spreading his legs, all the while watching his twin take Victor in as much as he can.  He knows Victor’s close when his eyes slide shut and he starts rocking his hips in time with Koji’s movements. 

Yuuri’s not a dirty talker, that’s usually Koji’s thing, but there’s something about the power he’s found this evening – he can’t help himself.  “You like that, Vitya?” he hears himself ask.  His voice is rough and sensual, like honey mixed with whiskey.  Victor’s eye’s flutter, the blue barely visible as he fights to focus on Yuuri past the sensation of Koji blowing him.  “You like fucking Koji’s mouth? Is he nice and tight? Or do you want to fuck us both?”

“Jesus,” Victor breathes out, tugging on Koji’s hair, almost forcibly pulling him off his cock.  Koji whines, a sound that goes straight to Yuuri’s dick, and he squeezes the base of his cock, staving off his impending orgasm. 

“Nii-san, that was evil,” Koji pouts.  Still on his knees, he shifts, crawling toward Yuuri across the floor, to the bed, until he’s nestled between Yuuri’s legs, resting his chin on Yuuri’s knee.  Yuuri pulls Koji up, falling backward onto the bed, until he can roll so Koji is underneath him.  He kisses Koji like it’s the last thing on earth, hot and deep, tangling fingers in his hair, tugging him closer.  He feels Victor slide up behind him, pressing his dick against Yuuri’s ass like a hot brand, rolling his hips.  Yuuri’s eyes slide closed; there are hands on his body, stroking against his skin, digging in and leaving marks. He has no idea whose hands are whose; he doesn’t care.  He feels fingers sliding across his jaw, turning his head, lips on his, firm.  He melts into Victor and Koji, simply feels, lets them lead. 

He’s pushed onto his back, one of them is kissing him, the other moving down, licking across his nipple and making him arch with the intense sensation.  More kisses across his torso; a wet mouth against his hip bone, fingers holding him down while the other ruts against his hip, hard and wet.  Sweat collects in the dip of Yuuri’s spine as his body reacts; at the nape of his neck.  His lips are bruised but he wants more; he wants it all.  A mouth around his cock, the tight clench as that person swallows around him.  Yuuri’s got his fingers tangled in hair, pushing them down onto his cock; they moan, a sound that makes Yuuri’s cock twitch, makes him roll his hips into that warm, wanting mouth.

The room fills with the sound of moans, a litany of filthy spoken words and encouragement; Yuuri can’t breathe, he can’t focus, it all rolls into one continuous spike of building pleasure.  The mouth around his cock is gone, replaced with firm fingers jacking him off; slick fingers slide into his unresisting ass, and he rolls down on those fingers, pushing deeper, fucking himself between them.  His breath comes in short, sharp gasps, his hands reaching for purchase on slick skin and cool sheets, he’s arching his back, rocking his hips, searching for that sweet spot. 

His gasps and moans are swallowed by an eager tongue; he can feel another mouth against his throat, sucking a hard lovebite into the skin, making it throb with a heady mix of pain-pleasure.  Yuuri moans into the hard kiss; he wants this, wants to be taken apart hard and fast.  He’s getting the hard part, but both Koji and Victor are drawing it out, using what they know of his body against him.  Yuuri is wound tight, but he’s teetering on the edge without actually coming.

“Please,” Yuuri begs, reduced to nothing more than basic need. 

“Finally,” one of them says, and there’s fingers tangling in his hair, exposing his throat, another hard kiss against his Adam’s apple, along his collarbone.  The fingers in his ass thrust deeper, the hand on his cock tightens, and Yuuri comes with a shout, body tight and aching, throat raw from the sounds he makes. 

Yuuri goes pliant, relaxed beneath both bodies; lets them use his lax body to fuck against, grind into.  He’s lost track again of who is kissing him, needy and desperate as they move against him.  Koji’s whispering filthy words into his ear, Victor’s hands are everywhere.  Yuuri feels Koji tighten, his hips stuttering as he gets close to orgasm.  He can feel the warm splash of come against his hip as Koji’s hands pull at his body, curling inward. 

Victor’s not nearly as inebriated as either one of them, for once it works in his favour.  As soon as Koji comes, Victor flips Yuuri over, slides his cock between Yuuri’s cheeks, and fucks into the crease of his ass.  Koji pulls Yuuri into a hot kiss, hands roaming over Yuuri’s body as Victor moves, sweat and pre-com easing the way as he grinds against Yuuri’s ass, fingers digging into his hipbones enough to leave little bruises.  Yuuri’s half hard again from being manhandled; he _likes_ losing control, having it wrested from him.  Victor fucks against him like a wave, powerful and unending, breath hot against Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri pushes into Koji’s mouth, his moan swallowed by his twin. 

“Fuck,” Victor mutters.  “Both of you…” The rest of his comment is lost to the moment as he curses, pulls back enough to jerk himself off rapidly.  Yuuri can feel him come, the hot splash of his spend across his ass cheeks and lower back.  Yuuri rolls his hips, pushing his ass upward, some part of him loving being marked by Victor. 

“Yours,” Yuuri moans out.  It’s completely unscripted, said in the heat of the moment, and Victor curses again, mouth pressing hot kisses into the back of Yuuri’s neck as he comes down.

Victor collapses to the side, and for a moment Yuuri simply can’t move.  He’s exhausted; high on endorphins and lust, still half-hard, body wrecked from the exhibition skate and a long day, then the banquet. 

Koji pushes Yuuri onto his back and grins.  “Hey, Nii-san,” he says with a grin.  “I think we killed Vitya.”

Victor mutters, stroking a hand languidly down Yuuri’s side.  “Almost,” he admits.  “Although I think I’m getting better at keeping up with both of you.”

Koji laughs then, and Yuuri can’t help but grin too.  “You wish, Vitya,” he says.  His thoughts get derailed effectively when Koji slides his hand down Yuuri’s stomach, stroking over his cock. 

“Someone’s still raring to go,” Koji breathes into Yuuri’s neck, giving Yuuri a firm stroke.  Yuuri arches his hips upward, into his twin’s touch and rolls his hips.

Victor smirks, nestling into Yuuri’s shoulder and placing a kiss against his skin.  “Don’t let me stop you both,” he says.  “I do like to watch, after all.”

Yuuri moans; it’s a sound of surrender and they all know it.  He’s no more able to resist Koji’s touch than Victor’s.  Victor might be sated for the moment, but Koji’s got Yuuri’s stamina.

It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter that you might like to listen to:  
> [Push by Far East Movement ](https://youtu.be/fahe7Na8hwQ) (Yurio's choice for the dance-battle)  
> [Me too by Meghan Trainor](https://youtu.be/qDRORgoZxZU) (Koji's choice to wind Yurio up)  
> [Candy Shop by 50 Cent](https://youtu.be/SRcnnId15BA) (Yuuri's belly dancing song) Thanks to my beta, svanavrika, for suggesting this!!  
> And of course, [Closer by Nine Inch Nails](https://youtu.be/HaA4zHMnwDs). If you don't know this one , you've missed out XD ;) 
> 
> I also want to squee over [this mood board](https://shemakesmeforget.tumblr.com/image/161818860103) that shemakesmeforget on Tumblr did for this fic. It's the first time anyone has ever done any art in any form for something I wrote, so I'm not ashamed to say I may have teared up at the office when she posted it. Thank you sweetheart!! <3
> 
> Next chapter up in a couple of weeks! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> If you want to stay updated with new stories in the future for this universe, please bookmark the series as well here: [The Art of Twingenuity](http://archiveofourown.org/series/731532) <3


	16. The Seduction of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I did not fade out the sex. Ho boy. Enjoy the spicy Katsudon (and Oyakodon!) :D

**Hasetsu, December 2016**

It seems almost anticlimactic for Yuuri to be on a plane back to Fukuoka, a captive prisoner, forced to sit still for hours upon hours, confined to a narrow seat.  Sitting here is almost more than he can bear after all the excitement of Barcelona: the engagement, the competition, the exhibition skate and then the banquet, all these momentous, life changing events suddenly placed on pause.  He can feel his muscles tensing, stiffening up.  Yuuri wants to scream, but he’s too polite to do so, so he tries to sleep, to watch a movie.  Next to him, Victor is sleeping, leaning against his shoulder, probably drooling.  Koji’s doing the same on the other side.  When they finally land, Yuuri can’t exit the plane quick enough.  Situational anxiety is clawing at him, demanding he get away from the press of people around him, to find somewhere quiet to breath fresh, cool air.  In the end, Koji sits outside with Yuuri while Victor collects their luggage, and then Victor makes an executive decision to cab it back to Hasetsu rather than subject Yuuri to more crowds on the train.  Part of Yuuri wants to protest at the expense, and the other part of him is screaming in relief. 

As the cab makes its way along the highway, Yuuri finally allows himself to unwind a little, to take deep breaths and relax.  Koji gives Yuuri a knowing look, but doesn’t say anything, while Victor just rests his hand on Yuuri’s knee and, for once, stays quiet.  Yuuri feels a sudden surge of love for Victor, because it’s in Victor’s nature to fill the empty spaces with chatter, some of it important, some of it not.  The fact that he realizes that Yuuri needs time to wind down makes Yuuri realize how much Victor does pay attention; that he does understand Yuuri at his very core.

Yuuri’s just about regained his equilibrium when Koji makes a choked off noise as they pass the train station.  “Hey, Nii-san, you maybe want to look outside the window,” Koji suggests enigmatically.

Curious, Yuuri moves to look past Victor’s shoulder.  “Oh my god,” he breaths out.  “Oh god, no.”

Victor lets out a chuckle.  “Local boy does good once again,” he says, the laughter still warming his voice.

Along the wall of the train station is a series of very large posters of Yuuri performing his free skate in Barcelona, interspersed with a number of others of him in a promotional shot with his silver medal, Hasetsu Castle added into the background.  Yuuri drops his head into his hands and feels the embarrassment rise, heating his cheeks. 

“Ha, the Saga Tourism department is at it again,” Koji banters, nudging Yuuri.  “Oh look, there’s one of the old posters with the cherry blossoms.  I like that one the best.”

“Kojjjjiii,” Yuuri whines, sitting back up.  “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Hey, I didn’t order the posters,” he says with a nonchalant shrug.  “Vitya’s right; you’re the local golden boy – sorry, silver.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”  Koji blows Yuuri a kiss and settles back down into the seat.  It’s only a matter of minutes before the cab is pulling into the courtyard of Yu-topia, and Victor pays the driver while Koji helps Yuuri offload all the luggage.  They go around the back, through the family entrance. It seems that Maccachin has some kind of sixth sense when it involves his humans, because he comes barrelling around the corner at top speed, barking, his feet sliding on the worn wood of the porch. 

Victor lets out a shriek of joy, drops his overnight bag, and throws himself to his knees, only to be violently pushed down by a ball of overexcited dog.  Yuuri watches fondly as Maccachin and Victor bond, and then he accepts lots of doggy kisses and hugs in turn, followed by Koji, who takes the whole thing with good grace.  Properly welcomed home at last, Yuuri follows Koji and Victor inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

Mari-nee comes out from the kitchen, ever-present cigarette in hand, and leans against the door, exhaling smoke messily into the corridor.  “Okaeri,” she drawls.

“Tadaima,” Koji replies, dragging one of Yuuri’s suitcases into the hallway, still trying to navigate around a bouncing Maccachin.

“How was your trip?” she asks.

“Okay.  The plane was full,” Yuuri says with a shudder.  “How was your flight back?”  Mari had caught a flight home with Minako-sensei after the exhibition skate, so she’s been back a day already; more than enough time to settle back into the routine of the inn.

Mari shrugs.  “The same.  I thought I was going to die of nicotine withdrawal, though.  Ugh.”

Yuuri makes a face.  He’s glad he didn’t have to experience that in person.  “Where’s mum and dad?”

“Mum’s busy in the kitchen making you your victory Katsudon.”  Mari grins.  “Dad’s watching football.”  She pushes off the door frame.  “I should go help mum.  Why don’t you guys unpack and we’ll meet later for dinner?”

“Okay.”  As much as Yuuri loves Victor and Koji, he needs down time.  Koji probably realizes that, and leaves Yuuri to his own devices, while Victor takes Maccachin out for a walk.  Yuuri wheels his suitcase into his room, discards his coat, and flops onto the bed, arms flung out like a starfish.  He takes a deep, soothing breath, feeling his body relax. 

He's home at last.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Yuuri wanders back downstairs.  He’s had a nap, and a shower, and feels almost human again, ready to make it through the evening without a crash and burn. He wanders into the family dining room, finding Victor there already and seated on the far side of the table.  He’s rubbing Maccachin’s ears, chattering away to Mari-nee, who seems a bit of a captive audience as she stands there.  She’s probably only catching a third of what Victor is saying, because her English is passable but Victor’s Russian accent makes things difficult for her.  Yuuri’s used to it now, as is Koji, so it’s not so much of an obstacle.  As soon as Yuuri comes in, she makes relieved eyes at him and slinks off.

Yuuri sits down next to Victor, leaning in for a kiss.  “How are you?” Victor asks, rubbing a hand over Yuuri’s knee.

“Better now.”  He pushes his glasses up and rubs at his eyes for a moment.  “I hate flying.”

“Well, you’re back home now until the New Year,” Victor says.  “We should probably discuss Russia and training at some point.”

“I know.”  Yuuri lets out a long, slow breath.  “We have Nationals first, though.”

Victor bites his lip.  He’s got a glass of shochu on the rocks, and the ice cubes chink musically as he turns the glass thoughtfully. “Yuuri, you know I can’t be with you at Japanese Nationals, right?”  Victor gives Yuuri a searching look, smoothing his fringe away from his eyes with long, elegant fingers.  “Damn, I didn’t think this through properly when I agreed to skate competitively with you and coach at the same time.  I can’t miss Russian Nationals, even though I want to.”

Yuuri reaches out and takes Victor’s hand, turning it palm up so he can stroke his thumb over it.  He shifts so he can face Victor properly.  “Vitya, I understand that sometimes, our schedules will conflict.  I’m not going to be upset with you over it, not when it means that the end result is that we skate on the same ice.  I’m looking forward to it more than you know.”

“We’ll both have to make sacrifices.” Victor looks as serious as Yuuri’s ever seen him.  “It didn’t really hit me until just before our exhibition skate.  I’ll have to leave early to get to Chelyabinsk for my competition.  That means I’ll have to leave on the twenty-first, which is in eight days.  _Eight_ days, Yuuri, to pull together the remnants of a couple of old programs, to rework them, make them into something new.”

“I have faith that you can do it, Vitya,” Yuuri says.  He means it, too.  He has the utmost confidence that Victor can pull it together.  “I’ve seen you skating while I’m practicing.  I am, and was, one of your biggest fans, Vitya.  I can tell when you’re skating old programs and changing the components around, even if you were doing it for fun at the time.”

Victor laughs, his infectious, ugly laugh he only uses when he’s genuinely amused by something.  Yuuri’s glad he’s laughing; he was worried that Victor was going to buckle under the pressure, but he should have known better.  “What are you going to do for costumes?”

“Hmm.” Victor tilts his head to the side, his fingers sliding over Yuuri’s where they are still holding hands.  “I suppose I’ll look through what I had sent over.  There must be something I can wear in there, although I feel a little like I’m second-hand in used costumes.”

Now Yuuri laughs.  He reaches out with his free hand to take a sip of Victor’s shochu.  It’s smooth, and he hasn’t had it for a while, so it’s a pleasant change from wine and champagne.  “Vitya, so what if you’re wearing an old costume.  I’m wearing two old ones of yours.  Do you hear anyone complaining about that?”

“Well, that’s because your ass and thighs look incredible in those costumes.  If anyone complained and you stopped wearing them, it would a detriment to humanity and there would be weeping.”

“Oh my god, you are so extra sometimes,” Yuuri splutters.  Then he quirks his lips.  “So, find one of your old costumes that highlights your… er, _assets_ , and wear that.  What about the sheer orangey-red bodysuit from 2013? The one that looks like a flame? What programs are you skating, have you decided?”

Victor grins, eyes a little wide as he brings his hand up to his mouth in fake shock.  “Wow, you are like a walking encyclopedia of my programs and costumes, aren’t you? You even remember the dates?”

“Of course I know dates,” Yuuri mutters, biting his lip.  “And I have posters.”  _Dammit_. He mentally slaps himself on the head for the verbal slip-up.

“You _have_ posters? You have posters of me?”

“Had!” Yuuri stutters.  He gulps at the glass of shochu to distract himself.

Koji chooses that moment to walk in the door.  He’s dressed in low-slung jeans and a baggy sweater, which slips close to the edge of his shoulder. He circles the table and gives Victor a quick kiss, and then Yuuri, before he sits down at the end of the table, snagging Victor’s glass and taking a sip.  “Nii-san took your posters down when you arrived,” Koji drops casually.

“Koji!” Yuuri pulls his hand from Victor’s and covers his face with both hands. 

Victor does the ugly laugh again.  “Okay, okay,” he says.  “You can be my costume director, how about that, Yuuri.”

“I want to die,” Yuuri mutters into his hands, only surfacing when he feels Victor prying his hands away from his face.  He sighs and glares at Koji, who seems to have appropriated Victor’s drink.

Koji’s face goes a little serious.  “So, what will you do in the New Year, Yuuri? Will you go to Russia with Vitya?”

“I suppose I will have to go where my coach is,” Yuuri hums.  He knew it was going to happen; that Victor couldn’t train under Yakov from so far away, not with any chance of making a decent comeback.  “So yes; we haven’t really discussed it yet, but I suppose so.”

“After Nationals, I’ll come back here,” Victor says.  “Stay for a week to pack and say goodbye, and then I’ll have to go back to Saint Petersburg, since the Europeans are at the end of January.  I can coach you around that, and then you’ll have the Four Continents in February.”

Yuuri nods; that makes sense.  “Provided I qualify for the Four Continents,” he adds.  “I have to get through Nationals first.”

Victor reaches out and snags Yuuri’s hand.  “I have no doubt you’ll wipe the floor with the competition at Nationals,” he says seriously.  “You just got silver at the GPF, and you’ll only improve in the future as you settle further into your programs as the year progresses.”

“Wait.”  Usually Yuuri would be blushing furiously by now at the complement, but he suddenly realizes what Koji had said previously.  “Koji… you asked me when _I_ was going to Russia.  Are you not –“ he swallows.  “Are you not coming as well?”

Koji sighs, and his shoulders slump.  “Nii-san… You know I’m needed here at the onsen.  It’s the whole reason I went with you to Detroit to get my degree.  I can’t – I won’t throw that away.  As much as I love you both, I’ll be a useless third wheel in Russia.”

“But – “

Koji slides around the table, crawling over to Yuuri and sinking down next to him, pulling Yuuri into an embrace, arm around his waist so he can be closer.  “Yuuri, I won’t be able to work legally there; I won’t be able to get a visa.  Do you really think I can spend all day at home waiting for one or both of you to come back, cooking dinner and cleaning? I’d go out of my mind with boredom within a week and you know it.”

“I know,” Yuuri mutters, leaning into Koji’s touch, resting his head on his twin’s shoulder.  “It’s just we’ve never been apart for so long.”

Victor is silent throughout the whole exchange; his jaw is a tight line, but he doesn’t say anything.  Yuuri watches Victor for a moment, and then turns back to Koji.  “I just... I suppose I always saw the three of us together, always.”

“It won’t be for long,” Koji says, rubbing soothing patterns over Yuuri’s skin where he’s snuck his hand under Yuuri’s sweater.  “I’ll meet you guys in a couple of months, maybe at one of your competitions, yes? You’ll be busy; time will fly before you know it, and meantime, I’ll always be here, waiting for you both. And there’s video-chat, don’t forget that.”

“I suppose,” Yuuri says quietly.  “I – “

“Yuuri! Koji!” The door slides open and Yuuri’s suddenly confronted by the family; Hiroko and Toshiya, Mari.  Hiroko is carrying a tray laden with three giant bowls of Katsudon, which she places on the table and begins offloading.  “Mari-chan, go get the others,” she instructs, and Yuuri ignores her good-natured eye-roll as she goes off again.

Dinner passes quickly, in a flurry of chatter, some of it in English, some in Japanese; when Yuuri’s father speaks his English is atrocious at the best of times, so they tend to stick with Japanese.  Yuuri does his best to translate for Victor, as does Koji.  Yuuri watches his family around the table and realizes that, even though he’s only just got engaged to Victor, Victor is already family and has been for a long time.  He tries to imagine life without Koji around, and fails spectacularly.  He can only imagine a void in his life because, even when he was away in Detroit, Koji was there.  He understands why Koji has made the decision he has; he can’t fault his twin for it, because he’s not sure that, if he was in the same position, he wouldn’t make the same choice.  What’s the English phrase? _Damned if you and damned if you don’t_.

When he tunes back in, Victor is talking with Yuuri’s parents and sister.  He’s got another glass of shochu in hand, but his attention keeps wavering back to the twins worriedly, even while he’s attempting to be cheerful.  Hiroko has Victor’s hand in hers; she’s admiring the ring the twins bought for Victor.

“…and so, I got my mother to send over two of my gold medals, and I had them melted down to make Koji’s and Yuuri’s rings,” Victor is explaining.  His smile of joy is infectious and, despite his heavy thoughts, Yuuri can’t help but smile a little.  He feels Koji squeeze him tightly, still silently supporting him as he leans into his twin.

“Vicchan! How thoughtful!” Hiroko gushes, hands flying to her cheeks.  “Toshiya-san, you never did anything like that for me,” she jokes in Japanese, and Yuuri quickly translates for Victor, who looks a little nervous and wide-eyed.

There’s a brief lull in the conversation and Mari picks up her phone. “Victor,” she says, and the table goes quiet.  “It’s time for the elder sister, what is the words…” She scrolls on her phone, typing rapidly in Japanese, in what Yuuri thinks is some kind of translation program.  “The shovel talk,” she says seriously.

“The what?” Victor asks.

Yuuri and Koji both burst into laughter.  “Oh god,” Yuuri says, sitting up a little.  Mari looks determined, and Victor looks confused, because there are three languages happening here and now Mari-nee’s thrown in some American slang for good luck.

Koji’s fingers graze across Yuuri’s lower back, caressing gently as he leans his elbow on the table.  “Mari-nee, Vitya has no idea what you mean,” he explains.  He glances at Victor, and Yuuri grins.  “Vitya, Mari-nee means to tell you that if you hurt either one of us she will er…”

Mari-nee makes a violent throat cutting and stabbing gesture.  “Break your legs,” she adds with a frown.

“Ah, break your legs, and possibly decapitate you and then stab you to death afterwards,” Koji finishes up.

“Wow.” Victor looks suitably impressed, but doesn’t comment on the order of death-induced threats.  Yuuri’s quite proud of him.  “Noted, thank you, Mari-san,” Victor finishes up.

Mari eyes Victor seriously and slams the phone down on the table.  “Mari- _nee_ ,” she bites out.  “Not Mari-san.”

Victor’s eyes flicker back to Yuuri and Koji, confused.  “You are officially invited to be Mari-nee’s brother,” Yuuri explains.  “You can drop the formality of -san and she’s asking you to refer to her with -nee, like we would.”

“This is a great honor,” Koji adds. “Don’t fuck it up, Vitya.” He laughs.

Yuuri watches as the table erupts into laughter around him, and he smiles.  He can see Koji watching him, and Victor too, both a little worried.  Yuuri shakes his head minutely, as if to say, _it’s okay; I can handle this_.  Really, it’s just another step in the road of life.  He knows they won’t be parted from Koji indefinitely – this isn’t forever.  He _knows_ it, he just needs a little time to wrap his head around it.

He only tunes back in from his thoughts when he realizes that Victor has pulled himself to his feet, tears in his eyes, and is trying to offer Mari-nee a hug.  She looks horrified, but allows it just this once, and then Yuuri can’t stop laughing when Victor moves on to his mother and father, oblivious to the fact that hugging just isn’t really done in Japan.

It’s hysterical, and the ice shatters around Yuuri, leaving him feeling warm and happy and surrounded by the love of his family.

* * *

Times flies when you don’t want it to, Victor knows this.  It seems as if they’ve only just arrived back home in Hasetsu (and yes, it is _home_ now) and suddenly he’s packing, getting ready to fly back out to Russia for the Nationals, which start tomorrow.  Fortunately, he’ll be gaining hours when he flies to Chelyabinsk, because there’s a six-hour time difference.

He’s done what he could in the eight days left to him here in Hasetsu. He’s practiced until his feet are suffering, lace-bite something that can’t be avoided if he wants to be in top condition.  It’s a small price for now; he’ll rest afterward, when he gets back to Japan.  After that, in the New Year, he and Yuuri will fly to Saint Petersburg and resume training there.

His chosen two costumes; for his free skate he’s allowed Yuuri to pick out the flame-colored bodysuit, partly because it’ll go well with his reworked older program, and partly because, well, Yuuri seems particularly fond of it, and that’s reason enough.  Koji wanted him to wear the blue costume from 2015 for his short program, and Victor can’t think of a reason not to, so he pulls that out as well.  Now both his fiancés have picked something for him to wear, and he’ll skate knowing that, and in a way, it’s sexy, knowing he’s wearing something that they’ve chosen for him.    

While he’s worrying about reworking his program, training hard, his mind is also on the problem of what to do about Koji.  It’s stupid, really. Victor should have realized that Koji wouldn’t be coming with them.  Victor had assumed instead but, once Koji had explained his reasoning, Victor couldn’t fault him for it.  Koji’s very right; he won’t have a work permit, probably wouldn’t get one, and will be jobless if he did move with them.  Both him and Yuuri will spend long hours at the rink, and sitting in an apartment all day will not be fun. 

Victor knows what he wants in the long term, and that’s to be with both Koji and Yuuri, married happily, and living in the same country.  He has the vague outlines of ideas flitting around his head in the background.  At the moment they are ethereal dreams, vague notions, but Victor knows how his own mind works, and if he focuses too much on them, they will drift into so much smoke.  He needs to let his brain work through things in the background, so Victor concentrates on his programs, and coaching Yuuri as much as he can in the last moments before he has to leave.

The twins… the twins are also up to something again.  He knows; he recognizes the furtive looks they exchange when they think he’s not paying attention (that, or they know he’s paying attention and they do it because they know it winds up him up.  Victor’s never really figured it out.)  Whatever it is they have planned, it’s bound to be exciting if the last time was anything to go by.  Last time they’d planned the picnic, which had ended up with momentous results.  Victor wonders if they’re going to try to top that, or do something similar.  It must have something to do with his birthday, he supposes.

Victor tosses the last item of clothing in his suitcase, runs through his mental checklist, and wheels his case downstairs. 

“Are you all packed, Vitya?” Koji asks.  He’s already buttoned up into his jacket and a scarf, while Yuuri is pulling his coat on.

“I think so.”  _I don’t want to go; I don’t want to leave you both_.  The words go unspoken, but, judging by the way Yuuri suddenly stills, they know.

“The taxi is waiting,” Koji adds.  “Shall we?”

The trip to Fukuoka passes far too quickly, time marching on, moving at unhuman speeds it seems to Victor.  He wants to slow down, to relive the quiet summer days of training, of spending time together with the twins, not this hectic march toward the new year.  Victor checks in at the airport while the twins wait off to the side, and he makes sure he has his skates checked in a separate bag from his costumes.  Better safe than sorry if something got lost, he thinks.

The hours have shrunk to minutes as they stand at the gate for International flights.  Words suddenly seem pointless; Victor can’t find them.  He feels like he’s standing here, spending precious minutes with Koji and Yuuri, but he’s already left.  He’s torn; he’s in two separate places, his mind divided.  Space and time.

Koji steps forward slowly and enfolds Victor in a long, clenching hug.  He leans up for a long, slow kiss.  “Have a safe flight, love,” he whispers in Victor’s ear and then pulls away reluctantly.

Yuuri steps into the space left by Koji and does the same.  “Break a leg at Nationals,” he murmurs, humor evident in his voice.

“You too.”  Victor swallows around a lump in his throat.  He feels like he’s swallowing rocks suddenly. “Don’t forget what we talked about with your entry into the quad flip,” he adds, because he can’t help it.  “Stay centered, okay?

Yuuri tilts his head and smirks.  “Yes, coach.  We’ll be watching your short program tomorrow.”

Victor nods, forces a smile.  “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“Never,” both twins say together, and Victor melts just a little.

“Yuuri, I’ll try to catch your short program before I have to skate my free,” Victor adds.

“We’ll talk via Skype before then,” Koji adds, reaching for Victor’s hand.  “Text us when you land for your stop-over.”

“Hai,” Victor says.  “I’ll miss you both. I should go, otherwise I won’t clear customs in time for the flight.”

“Be safe, Vitya,” Koji says, and Yuuri repeats the sentiment.  Victor kisses them both like he’s drowning, uncaring that they are in public, and then grabs his carry-on, turning away. 

He can’t look back, because if he does, he’ll never leave.  Home is where the heart is, and his heart is no longer in Russia.

* * *

Koji stares at the rink, apprehension twisting in his gut.  This is a new experience for him.  Usually, he goes on the ice to mess around, shoot a puck about and generally waste time, either to exercise or to wear his mind out when it won’t switch off.  So yes, he’s used to skating at night, under spotlights, but he’s never tried anything as crazy as this.  The rink is bathed in blue and white light, reminiscent of Onsen on Ice, because they are going to attempt something insane, just for Victor.  He and Yuuri are going to pair skate – sort of – and gift it to Victor as a video for his birthday since he won’t be here.  Yuuko’s left them the keys to Ice Castle, knowing what they are up to, in on the surprise.  They have as much time as they need to get this right, or until one of them burns out through exhaustion, Koji thinks sarcastically.  Since Yuuri’s used to figure skating, it’ll probably be Koji. 

“Are you worried?” Yuuri leans against the boards and into Koji’s shoulder, giving him a little nudge, enough so that Koji slides sideways and has to take a step on his skates to balance himself.  Yuuri’s got his hair slicked back, and he’s wearing one of his older costumes from a couple of seasons ago.  It’s very reminiscent of his Eros costume, and now Koji understands why Yuuri had it commissioned; at the time, he’d never expected to be able to skate in Victor’s own costume, so he’d had this made as a substitute, a compliment to his idol.  It’s tight black velvet, and it clings suggestively to his twin’s hard, muscular body.  There’s a spray of white crystals that wrap almost around his waist and down his hip, and then spread up over his shoulder, gradually fading out down the sleeve on one side.  The crystals flash all colors as he moves, the spotlights in the arena picking up every one of Yuuri’s movements, making it seem as if he’s sparkling with diamonds like ice.  The pants flare down over his black boots, and the effect is just as arresting as the Eros costume.

“Koji?”

“Hmm?”

Yuuri laughs.  “Okay, if this is going to work, you are going to need to have your full attention on the program and not on my ass.”

Koji flushes a little and bites his lip, knowing he’s been caught out.  “Right. Easier said than done, Nii-san.”

“We’ve practiced this tons of time,” Yuuri says reassuringly.  “This is fairly simple, I know you can do this.  This is for Victor, remember?”  Yuuri reaches out and pushes a stray strand of hair away from Koji’s face, tucking it behind his ear.  Yuuri’s gold ring flashes in the lights, and Koji draws strength from that, rubbing his thumb over his matching ring.  For Victor.

“Okay, let’s do this.”  He pulls off his skate guards, fumbling for a moment, because _oh god, figure skates, why did I ever decide this was a great idea?_

Yuuri laughs and steps onto the ice, having managed to get his guards off a lot quicker, used to dealing with the toe pick.  He skates to the centre of the rink, weaving backward and forward, watching as Koji does the same, getting the feel of the ice under him.  Koji’s never skated in anything resembling a costume before, only ever in full-on hockey gear or track pants and a t-shirt, so he’s got to admit, he feels just a little stupid.  In contrast to what Yuuri’s wearing, he’s wearing another one of Yuuri’s costumes; this one from last season.  It’s Yuuri’s short program outfit, the blue and white one with the chiffon top and all the bloody ruffles around the neck and across the shoulder, except Koji’s not wearing the white spandex top that should go underneath. He’s decided to forgo it for artistic reasons (or so Yuuri explained).  The sleeves are long, they caress over his knuckles, the ends trailing in a smattering of crystals.  No, scratch that, he doesn’t feel stupid, he feels _ridiculous_.  Yuuri is one hell of a man’s man if he can keep his masculinity firmly in place while wearing something like this, Koji thinks.

As he takes up his starting place opposite Yuuri, Koji tries to remember the parts he’s supposed to skate.  Back in the fall, he’d been talking to Yuuko one day about hockey versus figure skates and, as a joke, she’d offered to show him how to figure skate without falling over his toe picks.  Koji had decided to give it a go, mostly for shits and giggles, especially since he had time on his hands with Victor and Yuuri concentrating so much on Yuuri’s programs before the Grand Prix final.  It was simply a way to kill time – until Yuuri had found out, that is.  While Koji is usually the one with the silly ideas most the time, Yuuri had suggested something so ridiculous that Koji had laughed it off until he realized Yuuri was actually serious.  He wanted to give Victor a ‘proper’ birthday present, and this skate program is one part of it.  Sure, it’s hastily put together, but it will surprise Victor and that is all that counts. 

“Do you remember the music?” Yuuri asks, drawing Koji’s focus back onto the rink, onto him. 

Koji nods.  “Yes. Not sure about the program though. Are you sure you want to do this?  If you hurt yourself right before Nationals – which is in like _two_ days – Victor will skin me alive for letting you do this.  And it won’t be fun.  This is your career, Nii-san.”

Yuuri fixes Koji with a deep stare, and it’s clear that he’s actually giving Koji’s words consideration.  “I know, but I want to.  I want to do this with you, it’s fun.  And Victor’s expression will be hilarious.  Now, are we going to do this?  Because the camera is recording while we stand here.  Do you want to do a practice run through?”

“We can cut and paste this together when I fall on my face,” Koji deadpans.  “Don’t drop me.”

Yuuri gives Koji a filthy grin.  “Don’t you trust me?” He bats his eyelashes coquettishly.  “So disappointed, Koji.”  Then Yuuri rolls his shoulders, taking up his starting position, and Koji watches open mouthed as if some kind of sensual veil drops over Yuuri.  He stops being _Nii-san_ , and instead becomes Eros, all dangerous fire and lust, desire incarnate.  Dressed as he is, Koji suddenly sees how this is going to work; Yuuri as Eros, the seducer, the tempter of Koji, as Innocence.  Eros is going to eat Innocence alive, both on the ice and later, off it, and honestly, Koji can’t wait.

* * *

Koji leans over, hands on his knees, panting harshly.  He looks up at Yuuri, who skates around him in a lazy arc, and then stops in a spray of ice, every inch a competitive, medal-winning god.  “How the hell do you do this all day, Nii-san?” Koji gasps.  He stands up and pushes his sweaty hair back off his face.

Yuuri grins; he looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying himself.  “A lot of practice and conditioning,” he says and shrugs.  “Do you want to go one last time for luck?”

They’ve been out on the ice for an hour.  Usually Koji has no problem with that playing hockey, but this a taste of the intense kind of work that Yuuri does for a program.  They’ve basically run through their three-and-a-half-minute program three times already, stopping for breaks after each run-through.  Even though they both have the Katsuki stamina, Koji’s not used to this; short, intense bursts of heavy activity, plus he’s dealing with the fucking figure skates.  So far he hasn’t landed on his face from catching a toe pick, so he’s counting the whole thing as a win.

“Do we have enough to piece together for what looks like a flawless program?” he asks Yuuri.

Yuuri crosses his arms, considering, and it makes all the crystals on his costume shift in the spotlights, running the rainbow spectrum of colors.  He leans back, resting his foot on the back of his blade, and Koji grins, because he’s seen Victor do that all the time, and it seems Yuuri’s unconsciously picked up the gesture.

“Um, it’s only really the end we need,” Yuuri says eventually.  “We’ve got the rest, I’m just not happy with the final part.  That’s important though.”

Koji nods.  The final part is the most important.  “Okay. We’ll do another run through.”

“Wait.” Yuuri holds up a hand.  “We’re recording this, so we don’t need to do the whole thing. Let’s pick it back up from the final lift and do the fall again.”

“Noooooo,” Koji whines.  He really hates the falling part.  He knows it’s a controlled fall, that Yuuri will actually be supporting him through it, but he’s cold and wet from the previous tries at it, and it’s making him nervous.  “If I didn’t love you both so much…” he warns.

“One more.  I have you, okay?”  Yuuri looks serious.  Yuuri knows this is difficult, especially for someone who doesn’t figure skate for a living, which is why Yuuri’s been doing most of the fancy moves.  “You know Victor is going to flip his lid with excitement when he sees this.”

“He’d better fucking blow his load after all this shit,” Koji grumbles, standing up and stretching.  “And there’d better be pictures.”

Yuuri laughs; a bright peal of sound that echoes around the empty, cavernous arena.  Koji skates to the far end of the rink, flashing through dark and light, where the spotlights hit the ice, painting it blue and white.  Yuuri skates to the boards and sets the camera up again and then skates back, picking up momentum.  Koji starts to skate backward, matching Yuuri’s speed, moving through a backward crossover effortlessly as he rounds the end of the rink.  Yuuri is skating toward him, face serious with concentration, hand reaching out for him.  Koji takes a deep breath, focuses on the steps he needs to do.  Yuuri’s doing all the complicated footwork, lost in the program even without the music, and he grasps Koji’s hand, pulling him in toward his own body.  He grasps Koji’s waist, and Koji tenses, placing his hands over Yuuri’s, assisting in the lift like Yuuri had taught him.  Suddenly he’s airborne; the familiar swoop of his stomach as his heart seems to hammer in his throat, and then he’s sliding down Yuuri’s firm, muscled body, his damp shirt sliding against the velvet of Yuuri’s costume.  He let’s go of Yuuri’s hand, dropping one around his twin’s shoulder, twisting enough to drop his skate to rest over Yuuri’s.  Yuuri changes direction, the momentum of speed helping, and Koji leans back, exposing his neck, arching his back.  He feels Yuuri kick out, strong thighs doing the work for both of them, still using the speed to help, and then they are falling.  This time it’s the jackpot: it’s controlled, not the fall onto the ice like before that Koji knows will leave bruises on his hips.  This time, he releases at the last second as Yuuri slides down onto one hand, almost hydroplaning, and Koji lets go.  The momentum carries him smoothly onto his side, onto the ice.  He can immediately feel the wet chill of the ice beneath him; he might as well be naked for all the chiffon does to protect him.  He's supposed to turn onto his back for the finale, but he’s off enough that he ends up on his hip and partly his stomach, but Koji’s not doing this again for anyone, thank you very much, so he goes with the flow, lying on the ice and panting for breath, adrenaline pumping through his system.

He sees Yuuri skate past him, circle around gracefully and come back, standing over him to one side.  He nudges Koji gently with the toe pick at his hip and Koji flips onto his back, still fighting for air.  Yuuri’s smirking, completely and utterly devastating as Eros with his hair slicked back, a triumphant, pleased grin on his face.  He winks at Koji and Koji tries not to smile in case the camera picks it up.  He’s supposed to be Innocence, utterly destroyed by Eros, after all.

Yuuri shifts, his blades carving the ice, and he steps over Koji, one foot on either side of his hips, admiring his conquest.  He drops gracefully down onto his knees, and Koji can feel Yuuri’s ass as it presses into the cradle of his hips.  “Mine,” Yuuri whispers, and it shocks Koji because it sounds reverent and charged with meaning, not simply part of a skating program with a little bit of roleplay thrown in for good luck.

Koji lays there, the ice soaking into his almost bare back, and it’s uncomfortable and wet and yet, with his twin looking at him like this, like he’s the most stunning thing ever… Koji swallows and he feels almost nervous.  Yuuri looks like he wants to eat him alive.  Yuuri leans down, closer, until his lips are mere millimeters from Koji, and then he smirks.  He reaches down, fists his hand in Koji’s hair and tugs until Koji allows him to tilt his head back, neck exposed.  Yuuri’s other hand wraps around one of his wrists, tightening, pushing him into the ice and Koji feels a thrill shoot up his spine, like contained lightning.  He’s pinned, he’s vulnerable with his neck exposed to a predator and he can’t help it, he moans, rocking his hips up into his twin’s ass.

“Hmm, Innocence is not so innocent,” Yuuri almost purrs.  He grinds down onto Koji’s cock, which is definitely starting to take interest, and leans down, licking a stripe up Koji’s neck and biting gently at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Koji whines, arching his back.  He’s helpless in this; it’s instinct fueled by desire – hard, intense, insistent desire.  He _wants_ Yuuri, the program be damned.  Sure, this was always supposed to be how it ended, but Yuuri has taken complete control, has moved beyond the end of the program, and now they are on fresh territory.  Koji’s been exposed to flashes of Yuuri’s Eros when he wants something, but never on the full receiving end of it.  He remembers how Yuuri controlled Victor in the bathroom after the Regionals, and this is similar.  This is Yuuri in his element, when he totally lets go.

Yuuri rolls his hips again, pulls back to admire the mark he’s left on Koji’s neck.  It stings a little, but Koji likes the feeling.  He wants Yuuri to do it again.  “What are you going to do with Innocence, now you have him?” Koji murmurs, spreading his legs a little so Yuuri can feel how hard he is. 

Yuuri shifts again, gaze heavy lidded.  He leans down, hand moving from Koji’s hair to his chest, sweeping down across what is now the soaking wet chiffon of Koji’s shirt.  His fingers stroke across Koji’s nipple, nails grazing over it, and Koji arches back again, a gasp torn from his throat.  Yuuri leans down and wraps his lips over his nipple, sucking gently and then biting before pulling off.  His hand trails down across Koji’s abs, his stomach and he shifts enough that he can press his palm against Koji’s straining erection, stroking it once.

“What am I going to do? I’m going to fuck you,” Yuuri purrs, “just like we planned, so Victor can watch.”

Koji lets out a shuddering breath and thanks the gods for Yuuri’s brilliant ideas.

* * *

Koji’s barely got his skates off before Yuuri’s pressing his back into the cool tiles of one of the shower cubicles.  This is really a continuation of Victor’s birthday present; planned from the start.  They’ve set up two cameras, one for the long shots so the entire cubicle is visible, the other set up so they can film closer, catch words and facial expressions.  They’ll cut the whole thing together later when they’re done.  It’s also safer to do this here at Ice Castle; the doors are locked, the rink shut down for the night.  It’s late, and they won’t get interrupted, which might be entirely possible if they tried this at Yu-topia.

Besides, Yuuri said he wanted to hear Koji’s voice when he loses it.

Koji thinks it’s entirely possible he might, because just the way that Yuuri has completely taken control is beyond arousing; a heady mixture of lust and adrenaline hammering at his system.  When his back hits the wall, he’s already exposing his neck, offering himself to Yuuri.  Yuuri kisses Koji like he’s drowning, hard and rough, tongue pushing into his mouth, hand fisted in his hair.  Koji arches his back, pushing his hips forward as Yuuri parts his thighs with one of his own.  Koji feels almost drunk on lust at this point; has been since Yuuri straddled him on the ice and pushed him down.  “Nii-san…”

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss and fixes Koji with a filthy grin.  “I think I like it when you say that,” he murmurs.  “I want to hear you call me that when I’m balls deep in your ass.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Koji bites out.  He’s more than ready for that; he hasn’t had a dick in his ass for a long time.   It’s not that he doesn’t like it, quite the contrary, but when he’s got two people he loves to choose from, he more often than not ends up on top, fucking one of them.

“Put your hands above your head,” Yuuri instructs.  “Cross your wrists.”

Koji lets his eyes flutter closed on a sigh and cooperates; especially if it means they get to the fucking part quicker.  As soon as he does, Yuuri curls his fingers around Koji’s wrists, pushing them into the cold tile.  The stretch forces Koji’s back against the wall, and Yuuri controls him easily, using his body to push Koji harder against it, moving so that Koji can rub against the firm muscle of Yuuri’s thigh.  Yuuri strokes his other hand down Koji’s side, nails catching in the wet chiffon.  He mouths at Koji’s neck, leaving nips and little bites across his collarbone.  His fingers trail across the waistband of his costume, tugging at the back zipper until it parts and pushing Koji’s pants down.  When Yuuri gets a hand around his straining cock, Koji swears, bucking up into his touch.

“Are you already wet for me, Koji?” Yuuri whispers, hot breath across his ear.  He nips at Koji’s ear lobe.  He strokes down Koji’s cock, then moves up, smearing pre-come over Koji’s cock, making the glide easier.  “Turn around.”

He releases Koji’s wrists and Koji takes a minute to stare at Yuuri, to take in the flush across his cheekbones, the excitement that makes his eyes almost sparkle.  Koji can’t resist, he leans in for a kiss, winding his hand around the nape of Yuuri’s neck to hold him in place, and kisses him hard, almost bruising in intensity.  “Give me your best shot, Nii-san,” he whispers back with a grin, and then turns around to face the wall.

Yuuri wastes no time in sliding down Koji’s pants, helping him to get the clinging fabric off and kick it to the side. He strips off his own shirt and discards that as well, leaving his chest bare, and then pushes his pants down under his ass, enough to free his own cock. His hands are cool on Koji’s ass as he strokes over it, squeezing.  Koji relaxes into it, but not prepared for the stinging slap across his ass.  He pulls in a gasp, half prepared for another, but it doesn’t come.  Yuuri’s busy with the lube, slicking up his fingers, and Koji leans his forehead against the tiles and spreads his legs.  Now he’s here, he wants this badly, almost ready to beg for it if he has to.

He doesn’t have to wait long, however.  Yuuri’s hand caresses the spot he just spanked, and then moves to spread Koji’s cheeks.  “Beautiful,” he sighs, and Koji clenches his ass, the sound of his twin’s voice settling in his gut, spreading hot, tight need through his body.  Yuuri’s fingers trail down between his cheeks, the cool slick of lubed fingers around his hole, stroking gently, gauging Koji’s willingness to continue.  Koji pants into his forearm, pressed against the tiles, and relaxes, let’s Yuuri dip the tip of a finger in experimentally, before pulling back to stroke against the sensitive skin again.  He plays with Koji until Koji is starting to get impatient, to rock his hips back, and then Yuuri slides in to the first knuckle.  Koji shudders, mutters _oh god, yes_ , and Yuuri becomes bolder as he feels Koji loosen up.  It’s not long before Yuuri’s two fingers deep, scissoring him open gradually, pushing deeper.  He pulls back slowly, crooks his fingers, searching for something while his other hand slowly strokes over Koji’s cock.  Koji thinks he’s slowly going insane, caught between two different sensations, both as arousing as the other.  Then Yuuri’s fingers brush across his prostate and Koji cries out; a guttural, instinctual, animal sound of pleasure that surprises him. 

“That’s it,” Yuuri says, coaxing him open with his voice, sensual and seductive.  “So wet for me, come on, Koji.  Can you give me more?”  Yuuri pulls almost out and then pushes in with three fingers, and Koji feels his legs shake, hips opening automatically as he thrusts into Yuuri’s fist, back on his fingers. 

“Yuuri, please.”  Koji’s trembling now, and if Yuuri’s not careful he’s going to push him over the edge, because Koji is greedy and he knows he’s got the stamina to go again.  He’s tempted to just let it happen.

Yuuri strokes his cock, harder now, fingers thrusting deeper, grazing every now and again over his prostate.  Koji’s hands are curled into fists against the wall, nails leaving sharp, stinging imprints in his palms, but it’s secondary to the pleasure; it doesn’t matter.

And then Yuuri tightens his fingers around the base of Koji’s cock almost painfully and removes his fingers.  Koji _whines_ , hips pushing forward but finding nothing, only the sharp pressure of his orgasm held back until he loses the edge of it, the tight, rising urgency fading into a dull background ache.  He pushes back against Yuuri, but Yuuri presses him into the wall, hands moving to his waist to hold him steady.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Yuuri asks.  “Yes?”

_Fuck_.  Koji’s always been the dirty talker; loves whispering filthy things in Victor’s ear, watching him get wound up on suggestion alone, but there’s something to be said for having it returned.  He wants Yuuri’s breath warm on his neck, words sliding under his skin, getting him hot.

“Yuuri, yes,” he bites out. 

“Ask me properly.” Yuuri mouths at the nape of Koji’s neck, sucking at the skin, no doubt leaving a small mark.  His fingers tighten on Koji’s waist, smooth down over his hips.  “Ask me.”

Koji pulls in a shuddering breath, remembers what Yuuri said earlier.  “Nii-san, fuck me.”

He feels Yuuri’s cock twitch against one cheek of his ass, and Yuuri rolls his hips forward, moaning into Koji’s neck.  He pulls back enough to slick himself up with lube, and then he’s parting Koji’s cheeks, pushing the blunt head of his cock against his hole.  Koji spreads his legs and braces, pushing back as he feels Yuuri press forward, the flared head of his cock a different kind of intrusion than his fingers.  It feels hotter for one, larger, the stretch more extreme, but Koji craves it now, relaxes and lets his twin slowly work his way in, small movements of his hips, an inch at a time.  Koji adjusts, forehead resting against the cool tiles, and just _feels_.  After a few moments Yuuri starts to fuck him shallowly, only half in, letting Koji get used to the feeling.  His body starts to relax fully, and soon Koji is moving backward to meet his twin’s, loving the way Yuuri is slowly fucking him open.

“Nii-san,” Koji moans, and Yuuri responds with a bitten-off moan of his own as he finally bottoms out.  It feels incredible; Koji can feel every inch of hard length Yuuri has buried in him.  When he pulls back, Yuuri’s cock drags over his prostate, and Koji cries out again, one hand blindly reaching behind him to grab at Yuuri’s hip, to pull him closer. 

Yuuri sets up a slow pace, speeding up a little when he knows Koji can take it, rolling his hips in small circles every now and again when Koji least expects it.  It throws Koji off, he can’t guess, can’t predict the rhythm, only take what Yuuri wants to give him.  He’s panting harshly; he’s loud, and the sound echoes in the shower stall.  In a way, it’s more arousing, knowing he can be as loud as he wants, and he stops holding back.  Yuuri holds him steady, one hand on his waist as he thrusts deep, harder now, rocking his hips up at the end of every stroke until Koji’s almost forced onto his toes, ass out to balance himself.  Yuuri strokes one hand up the back of his shirt, down again, and then he grabs the wet chiffon with both hands and tears at the material.  It parts like butter, tearing right up to the neck seam, and he parts both sides of the ruined fabric and presses his bare chest against Koji’s damp skin.  “Need to feel you, skin on skin,” Yuuri whispers.  Yuuri’s lips are hot against Koji’s neck, breath sending shivers down his spine as he wraps a hand around Koji’s cock.  “Are you going to come for me, Koji?” he asks.

“Yes,” Koji pants out.  He doesn’t think he can take much more stimulation.  “Yes, Nii-san.”

“Good.”  Yuuri’s rocking deep in Koji’s ass now, barely pulling out, rolling his hips.  His hand slides up the chiffon, over his chest, pulling at one of Koji’s nipples.  His nipples are sensitive now, the wet fabric against the skin making the sensation more intense, and when Yuuri strokes over them he bucks his hips back, riding a wave of intense pleasure.

“Close,” Koji bites out. 

Yuuri releases him, moving back to grip at Koji’s waist, pulling him onto his cock as he fucks into Koji, hard and fast.  “Oh fuck, yes,” Koji pants.  He spreads his legs, hips opening, body shaking, thighs trembling.  “ _Nii-san_ , please – “

Koji’s whole body locks up violently as his orgasm races through him, and he comes untouched on his cock, the euphoria washing over him as he releases with a loud cry.  He clamps down on Yuuri’s cock, and he distantly hears Yuuri swear, slowing his pace, until he’s stroking slowly in and out of Koji’s ass, riding the waves of Koji’s orgasm.  Yuuri leans his head on Koji’s shoulder until Koji comes down, hand stroking over his hip in a soothing motion.

“Nii-san,” Koji half-sobs, body going lax.  He clenches again, feeling Yuuri still inside him, still hard.  After a few minutes, Yuuri gently pulls out.  Koji lets out a shuddering breath as Yuuri’s cock drags over his sensitive prostate, and when Yuuri’s out, he turns around to lean back against the wall.

Yuuri looks wrecked, rather like Koji thinks he also must.  His twin’s lips are swollen, either from kissing or because he’s bitten them. His cheeks are flushed, a hectic red that spreads down his neck and his chest, over his erect nipples.  His stomach is heaving with exertion, cock flushed at the tip, glistening with lube.

Koji sinks to his knees, licking his lips as he reaches for Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri’s expression is intense; he’s not going to stop Koji, quite the opposite.  Koji gives Yuuri’s erection a couple of strokes, grinning at the sounds his twin makes in response, and gets rid of most of the lube.  Then he leans in and wraps his lips around it, flicking his tongue over the head before sinking slowly down the entire length.  Koji loves sucking cock; Yuuri lives for it, craves it like a dying man does water.  Koji moans around his twin’s length, feels it nudge the back of his throat, and pulls back, a mischievous look on his face.  Yuuri’s pupils are blown wide, eyes almost black with desire as he watches every move Koji makes. 

And then Yuuri smirks.

His fingers stroke through Koji’s hair as he slowly moves his hips forward, pushing himself into Koji’s mouth.  Koji flicks his tongue up the underside, teasing, and Yuuri’s fingers tighten in his hair.  Koji moans again, knowing the vibration must be driving Yuuri insane, but then Yuuri tugs on his hair, then pushes forward.  He braces one hand on the wall and directs Koji with minute pulls on his hair, fingers tightening when Koji resists, making him bend to Yuuri’s will.  Koji is happy to oblige, to give up control, to let Yuuri fuck his mouth like he had his ass.  He can feel himself getting aroused again, although the power play Yuuri is enacting probably has something to do with that.

Yuuri’s talking to him again, encouraging him as he pulls Koji back slowly onto his cock.  Koji relaxes his throat, breathing through his nose, feels the head of Yuuri’s cock nudging deep.  He moans again, swallowing, and Yuuri makes a strangled noise, his face flushing a hectic red as Koji watches.  Yuuri bites his lip, fingers trembling in Koji’s hair, and then he bites off another swearword, this time in Japanese, as he pulls Koji off his cock for good and releases him. 

Koji smirks, guessing how close Yuuri really is.  “You want it, don’t you, Nii-san,” Koji says, suggestion laced through his voice, rough from Yuuri’s cock.  He doesn’t take his eyes from Yuuri’s, holding his gaze.  “Take it, then.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate.  He fists his cock, stroking slowly, twisting his wrist at the end.  Koji braces his hands on Yuuri’s stuttering hips, feeling the powerful muscles slide under smooth skin.  His gaze is locked with Yuuri’s, neither of them looking away, and Koji tilts his head back, exposing his throat in surrender, parting his lips.  Yuuri fits the tip of his cock between Koji’s lips, stroking himself hard, while Koji watches his face; the way Yuuri bites his lower lip, the sounds that pour from his mouth, the way his breathing speeds up, his eyes going heavy-lidded as he nears orgasm. 

“You want this?” Yuuri bites out between pants.  “Ask for it, Koji. Tell me how much you want it.”  Yuuri jerks himself off hard and fast, but he’s still holding back.  Waiting for Koji.

Koji’s a tease at heart; he can’t change his nature, and Yuuri knows it, even when he’s on his knees, supposed to be submitting.  He places kitten licks at the tip of Yuuri’s leaking cock, tasting the salty pre-come beading against his tongue.  “Nii- _san_ ,” he purrs, dragging out the syllables.  “Come on my face, do it.”

Yuuri gives his cock two or three more rapid strokes, and then he’s coming.  The first pulse coats Koji’s tongue, and he pulls back, tilting his head back as Yuuri paints the next over his exposed neck, his chin, his cheeks, muttering out _fuck, fuck, fuck, Koji_ , through every wave of his orgasm until he’s utterly spent.

Koji sags down onto his knees fully, ignoring the hard tile beneath him.  He’s got his twin’s come on his face, in his mouth, and he swallows greedily, reaching up a hand to swipe through what’s on his face.  Yuuri drops to his knees as well, grabbing at Koji’s wrist.  He grins, pulling Koji’s hand toward him, and licks at his fingers, sucking at them as he licks at his own come.  Koji surges forward, tangling his hands in Yuuri’s hair, mouth hard against his.  Yuuri gives as good as he gets, tongue forcing his way into Koji’s mouth, a fight for last-minute dominance.  Koji lets him win, because he’s supposed to.  That’s part of Victor’s birthday present; seeing Eros win the day over Innocence, so Koji lets Yuuri lead, until Yuuri’s kisses taper off into something gentler, more of a tired, wrung out exploration of each other than a fight to the death.

Koji feels like he’s been dragged through hell backward.  Now that the high from his orgasm is wearing off, he can feel every mark Yuuri’s burned into his body this evening; from the bruises on his hip from the ice program, to his sensitive nipples, the love bites scattered over his chest and neck, his scalp tingling from Yuuri’s fingers. His ass, fucked open and empty. His lips are swollen and bitten, he has come on his face, and he’s never felt so damn relaxed.  _Ever_.

Yuuri staggers to his feet and turns off both cameras before coming back to hold out a hand to Koji.  “Are you okay?” he asks.  The concern laces through his tone, now soft and so very much _Yuuri_ , now that they are done with playtime.

Koji stands, swaying a little, bracing his hand against the wall.  “Fine,” he says and smiles, leaning in for another gentle kiss, just to reassure his twin.  “Although Vitya had better appreciate the planning and work and injury that’s gone into this.”

Yuuri laughs, and Koji knows everything is okay.  Yuuri tugs Koji closer, holding him tightly.  “You know,” he whispers against Koji’s ear, “next time I won’t mind if you, ah, _paint_ me too.  It looks really hot.”

Koji’s brain stalls out at the visual.  “Oh, _Nii-san_ ,” he purrs seductively, turning the tables.  “You should not have said that.  I’m going to hold you to that.”  He feels Yuuri shudder a little in his arms, a faint tremor that speaks of banked lust and future excitement.

When Koji pulls back, Yuuri’s biting his lip again.  It’s as if Eros had never existed, and it never fails to utterly fascinate Koji, how Yuuri can switch back and forward at ease.

“Come on,” he says, holding out a hand.  “Let’s actually shower since we are here, and then go home.  I need a nice warm bed.”

Yuuri takes his hand, his fingers curling around Koji’s and squeezing.  “Sounds wonderful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me about YOI on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want!


	17. You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we are almost at the end! *weeps a little* I think the next chapter might be the last, and I may post a short epilogue next time with the last chapter to round things off, rather than make you guys wait again. I'll see how it plays out! (I'm also really trying to avoid Rowling-eque time skips with the ending, because I know that annoys the crap out of me, personally).
> 
> I've taken liberties with the scoring for the skating here, bumping them up to YOI levels, which are a little higher than real life. Also, there's a fair amount of geographical bouncing around due to both Japanese & Russian Nationals, so I've headed everything so you know where you are!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to listen to the music the twins skated to for Victor's birthday, I'll link it here and in the body of the story. It's a lovely, dark piece by Audiomachine, and it's called [Black Cauldron.](https://youtu.be/jp4y_mHLVSw)
> 
> Enjoy!! And... sorry this took almost a month to get up. I switched to a keto diet and I had keto flu for the first week. Ugh.  
> Ps. I swear I did not set out to get this chapter up and make it exactly 150,000 words!!! (And gawd, this is now officially longer than The Hunt. Holy shit.)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

> _Victor Nikiforov To Return to The Ice at Last_
> 
> December 23, 2016 (Chelyabinsk, RUS) To say that the atmosphere here at Traktor Ice Arena is tense this morning is an understatement.  Since five-time World Champion Nikiforov (27) sensationally announced his return to the ice ten days ago, the figure skating world has been in an uproar.  As Russia’s darling, Nikiforov has a lot to prove.  Nikiforov fell from the figure skating world view at the end of last season, appearing suddenly in Japan in order to coach his protégé, Katsuki Yuuri (24), Japan’s ace skater.  The Russian figure skating coaching elite have viewed Nikiforov’s sudden break from active competitive skating with derision; at least one coach (who prefers to remain anonymous), has said that “Nikiforov should stick to what he knows best; looking pretty on the ice rather than irrevocably damaging someone else’s career.”
> 
> Despite his previous career achievements, Katsuki was a relatively unknown to most of the world, until he garnered the spotlight upon Nikiforov’s announcement that he would be coaching Katsuki to victory at the Grand Prix Final.  While that didn’t happen, Katsuki came remarkably close, only being beaten out by Yuri Plisetsky (15) of Russia by 0.12 of a point, the closest margin ever cited in competitive skating.  Rarely has the scoring been so close, and it is in Nikiforov’s favour to note that his coaching skills must clearly be on point and the criticism from his peers unjustified. 
> 
> Katsuki has always been notoriously reclusive, both inside and outside his native Japan, preferring to spurn social media and leaving fans with no choice but to follow their hero via other skaters' blogs and online posts.  Fans now have no shortage of material to choose from; Nikiforov, always a media genius, posts constantly, although the content sometimes could be considered risqué and bordering on scandalous.  Consequently, both skaters' fan bases have exploded and, after the kiss at the Cup of China, a new fandom has been born, along with figure skating’s new power couple.  Add to that the resulting (so far unconfirmed) engagement between Katsuki, Nikiforov and Katsuki’s twin brother, figure skating has never been more popular than it is now, and the events of today will only increase the fervor with which this exciting sport is viewed by the masses.
> 
> Despite this, Nikiforov still has a lot to prove to both Russia and the world this weekend.  Before his abrupt departure from competitive skating earlier this year, Nikiforov was on the top of his game, a god amongst men and with an impressive unbeaten streak lasting at least half a decade.  Now, at Nationals, he has to contend with genius teenaged skater Yuri Plisetsky, along with the rest of Russia’s elite, including Georgi Popovich (27), who is expected to announce his retirement within the next couple of seasons. 
> 
> The question everyone is asking here, in Chelyabinsk, moments before the men’s short program starts, is: can Nikiforov succeed?  Will he be skating two new programs, or will he recycle previous programs due to time restraints?  More importantly, will the technical difficulty of his free skate tomorrow outclass Katsuki’s current World Record free program that was set at the Grand Prix Final?  It could be a longshot at best, a disaster in the making at worst.
> 
> One thing is for sure; the world is on the edge of its seat waiting to find out.
> 
> _Cheryl Baker, sports analyst, BBC in Chelyabinsk, Russia_

* * *

 

Dikiforov @dikiforov  
Dudes, I can’t watch this. I stayed up late to watch and now I can’t breathe. I want Victor to win so badly I might puke

Bunny @bunnygolightly  
@dikiforov Same. Watching from between my fingers like an episode of Dr. Who. Waiting for Victor’s short program is like killing me

Dikiforov @dikiforov  
@bunnygolightly At least Popovich didn’t suck. Although wtf did he do with his short program? Thought he was gonna lay on the ice and weep for lost love there for a mo O_O

SisterMercy @gimme_shelter  
@bunnygolightly @dikiforov didn’t Popovich get dumped by his gf? Ouch.

Dikiforov @dikiforov  
@bunnygolightly @gimme_shelter ho fuck here we go dudes. Samarin just left the ice and then Maxim Kovtun is up. Victor’s up after that, and then the Russian Punk.

Bunny @bunnygolightly  
@dikiforov @gimme_shelter May the force be with us. I hope the Katsuki twins bribed Victor with a champion blowjob if he wins.  Goals, people, goals.

SisterMercy @gimme_shelter  
@bunnygolightly @dikiforov fuck if the katsuki twins bribed me like that, I’d be a six times world champion by now, just saying.

 

* * *

 

**Chelyabinsk, Russia, December 2016**

As Victor stands at the edge of the boards, Yakov a silent presence at his side, Victor thinks this is one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do.  Skating he can practically do in his sleep, but it’s difficult to put a brave face on during a break-neck, last minute comeback after being off the ice for eight months.  Sure, he’s practiced during his free time, and with Yuuri, but now he has to perform for the crowd, for the judges, with used, old costumes and hastily revamped second-hand programs.  Sure, those programs have won him gold in the past, but what if he can’t win gold again? What if he can’t prove to the world that he’s still as good as he used to be? What if he crashes and burns, in public, Russia’s darling flickering out like a used candle during the first moments of what is supposed to be a triumphant return to form?

“Vitya, focus.  Or are you going to crumble under the weight of your own worries?”

Victor turns slightly to Yakov and pastes a smile on his face.  “I have no idea what you are talking about, Yakov.”

Yakov makes a _hmph_ sound that manages to be both sarcastic and disbelieving at the same time.  “I’ve known you for too long, Vitya.  That fake smile doesn’t work on me.” He pauses for a moment, and Victor can almost see the internal eye-rolling going on.  That, or Yakov is finally going to have a stroke.  “Look, you can do this, Vitya.  You are still the best Russia has, don’t forget that.  Yuri is nipping at your heels, but he’s a pup with no experience.” Yakov holds up his hand. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, give it a few years. When he’s got the stamina you’ll have to watch yourself.  And so will your Japanese Yuuri.  Neither of you can rest on your laurels, remember that.  In the meantime, I suggest you go out there and show Russia what you can still do.”

Victor’s feels a more genuine smile settle on his face.  “Aw, Yakov, I didn’t realize you cared so much! Can I have a hug?”

“Get the fuck out there, Vitya, and stop yammering on!” Yakov bellows.  “Both your fiancés are probably watching this, and watching me burst a blood vessel on livestream because my skater won’t get his fucking ass ON THE ICE!”

Victor laughs; he can’t help it.  He knows Yakov well enough to know he’s totally done with any kind of show of affection, and really, the yelling is his way of having to not deal with heartfelt speeches.  Yakov’s always gone for the Soviet approach: never let your enemies see you fail, and your friends, even less.  Victor pulls off his skate guards, hands his red and white Olympic jacket to Yakov and takes to the ice to thunderous applause.

Victor Nikiforov is back.  And he’s going to kick some serious ass or die trying.

* * *

 

**Hasetsu, Japan**

Yuuri’s just settled himself on the white couch in Victor’s bedroom when Koji comes in, sliding the door shut behind him.  “What kept you so long? I think Victor’s skating in the next group.”

Koji adjusts his glasses and then climbs over Yuuri, slotting himself at the back of the sofa and laying down so he can cuddle Yuuri.  “I was just editing our video,” Koji says with a grin.

“Oh?” Yuuri shifts a little, turning enough so he can glance at his twin.  Koji looks a little flushed.  “Well, how is it going?”

“Oh, it’s _going_ , Nii-san.”  Koji winks.  “Almost done.  It’s very…stimulating watching.”

“Did you jerk off without me?”  Now Yuuri shifts so that he’s facing away from the laptop, and so he can see Koji.  He rests his hand on Koji’s hip, just above his sweatpants.  “Did you?”

“Nooooo,” Koji says after a pause.  “But, oh my god, I was tempted.”  He leans forward to nuzzle into Yuuri’s cheek, sliding a hand over Yuuri’s waist and around to his back, resting his palm just above the swell of Yuuri’s ass.  “You look so fucking hot pinning me against the wall of the shower.  And when you ripped my – your – shirt, Jesus.  Victor is going to have a heart attack.”

Yuuri laughs.  He can feel the faint beginnings of arousal warming his body, and he knows that, when Koji shows him the edited video… “We have to watch the finished product together,” Yuuri says.  “For quality control purposes.”

“Right, Nii-san.  Quality control.”  Koji grins, like he knows exactly what Yuuri is thinking.  He glances over Yuuri’s shoulder.  “The livefeed has timed out.”

“Fuck.”  Yuuri turns around and sits up, starting to tap at his laptop and trying to get the feed to cooperate.  “God, I hate not being there and having to rely on the internet.”  He shuts down the browser and tries again, watching the little round icon spin lazily as it attempts to pick up the feed again.  The screen flickers black, and then suddenly it’s live again.

“It’s up.”  Yuuri shifts over so that Koji can sit up next to him.  Maxim Kovtun is mid-skate, finishing in a flourish.  Koji slides his hand over Yuuri’s leg and squeezes, leaning forward, watching as Kovtun’s coach greets him exuberantly at the boards.  The camera suddenly switches to Yakov and Victor, who are on the sidelines ready to go.  Victor’s leaning against the boards in his red and white Olympic Jacket, looking remarkably relaxed, but Yuuri can tell it’s an act.

“Shit, I hope Vitya isn’t going to freak out,” Koji says quietly.  “What’s his coach – Yakav? – doing? Why is he frowning?”

“It’s Yakov,” Yuuri corrects.  “And he’s yelling.  I think Vitya said it was a sign of affection or something?”

“Pretty odd sign of affection,” Koji mutters as Kovtun’s score comes in: 98.25. “Is that a good score?”

Yuuri stares at Koji and rolls his eyes.  “Koji, how long have you been watching figure skating?”

“Um, I only really watch you, Nii-san.  And sometimes Victor and Phichit. Scores, I don’t really care about unless their yours.”

_That was honest_ , Yuuri thinks.  “That’s a pretty impressive score,” Yuuri confirms.

“You scored a lot higher in Barcelona,” Koji points out.  “I guess that’s why you made it to the Grand Prix and Kovtun didn’t.”

Yuuri can feel himself actually blushing.  It’s ridiculous.  The cameras switch back to Victor, who’s now shucking off his jacket and passing it to Yakov, who tucks it under his arm and then starts gesturing at the ice.  Victor laughs; it’s silent because the cameras can’t pick up the sound at this distance, but Yuuri can tell Victor’s simply teasing before he removes his skate guards and takes to the ice.

The crowd goes _insane_ ; to call it anything less would be an gross understatement.  Victor takes two laps of the ice, getting a feel for the surface and conditions, and turns in the center, waving to the crowd.  They’re chanting his name, over and over, standing in the seats.  It’s deafening even over the livefeed.  Yuuri’s always appreciated Victor’s fame, but it’s never more apparent now that he knows Victor personally, and not as his idol.  Suddenly he’s proud of Victor, immeasurably proud, and he grips Koji’s knee, hard.  Koji places his hand over Yuuri’s and squeezes back, exchanging looks that are both worried and excited at the same time. 

Victor pauses and takes up his starting position, and the crowd quietens down.  Victor’s wearing the ombre blue outfit Koji had chosen; it has pants that start black at the ankle, moving through dark blue at his waist, to white by the time it reaches the chiffon at his shoulders.  The whole thing sparkles with crystals, flashing in the spotlights.  And then Victor begins to move, skating backward into a wide arc and then a simple sequence that Yuuri knows like the back of his hand.  He can skate every single one of Victor’s past programs, and this is one of his favourites.  It looks easy, but some of the step sequences, and the entries and exits of some of the combination jumps are draconian in difficulty level.  Victor is taking no prisoners; he’s returning to the ice the champion he left it, and the crowd knows it.  It doesn’t matter that it’s a revamped program from two years ago, they are only glad their hero is back.  And so is Yuuri.

He watches with bated breath, Koji next to him.  Yuuri can feel the stiffness in his spine as his body protests his tense posture, but he can’t help it.  He can’t look away, not until the closing bars of the music trickle out into silence, and then the roar of the crowd is deafening.  Victor looks straight into the nearest camera, winks and blows a kiss, and Yuuri feels Koji startle beside him.

“That was for us, wasn’t it?” says Koji, and Yuuri laughs, the tension broken.

“Holy shit, Koji, he nailed it.  Thank god,” Yuuri breaths out, dropping his head into his hands.  “I was so worried.”

“ _You_ were worried?” Koji flops back onto the couch and lets out the deep breath he’s been holding.  “I think I just lost a decade off of my life.”  He pushes his fringe back before it flops messily back onto his face. 

They watch as Victor makes it to the kiss and cry, Yakov sitting next to him, spine ramrod straight with a scowl on his face. He crosses his arms and says something to Victor, who smirks and ignores him, wiping his face with a towel. 

Yuuri can’t really make heads nor tails of what the Russian commentator is saying, but he’s talking rapidly to his female counterpart, both of them trying to stay calm.  It’s clear there’s an undercurrent of excitement in their tone as they wait for the scores to come in.

The numbers flash up on the screen, along the bottom, and Yuuri can’t believe it.  Neither can the commentators by the sound of it.  The crowd has gone crazy, and Victor stands up, arms raised, to wave to the crowd.  Kovtun had garnered a pretty impressive score, not to be sneezed at, but he’s now in second place.  Victor’s just proven to the world that he can still be relevant, that he can still win.   That he can still blow the competition out of the water even after taking a break.

“112.36?” Koji breathes.  “Holy crap, he _destroyed_ the last guy.”

“That’s nothing,” Yuuri says carefully.  “Do you remember last year when Vitya won Worlds?”

“I’m not a walking Victor Nikiforov encyclopedia,” Koji says.  “Unlike you.”

Yuuri snorts.  “Yeah, well.  Last Worlds Vitya scored one hundred and fifteen thereabouts in his short program.  In Barcelona, Yurio beat his world record by fractions of a point – not to put Yurio down, but it was close.  When Victor’s in competition shape nobody can catch up to him, and that’s why he’s a five-times World champion.  He’s the bar we all reach for, and never match. One hundred and fifteen is about right for Vitya when he’s on his game.”

“So, everyone’s now going to be shitting their pants for the next competition?” Koji laughs.

Yuuri nods.  “Well, the real test is the free tomorrow. That’s where it counts.”  Yuuri glances back at the screen where Yurio is taking the ice.  He looks incensed; rage radiating from every pore.

“Not channelling _Agape_ much, is he?” Koji drawls, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Yuuri says hesitatingly, “he does seem to operate on rage as fuel.  Victor might want to watch out.  Remember Yurio scored 118 at the GPF.”

“Yes,” Koji agrees.  “But the kitten looks particularly incensed.  This is going to be _awesome_ entertainment.”

Yuuri laughs.  Koji never fails to make life interesting, that’s for sure.  Yuuri flops back on the couch next to Koji, slipping his hand in his twins, clutching tightly.  The last thing he wants to do is to see Victor immediately get toppled off the podium as soon as he’s attained it.  In the end, he needn’t have worried.  Yurio skates like a madman, but he can’t top Victor’s score, sliding in just below him with 109.38.  That’s close to Yuuri’s top short program score from Barcelona.  He bites his lip.  He’s got his work cut out for him in the future if he wants to wear gold, that’s for sure.

* * *

 

v-nikiforov  
3,588  likes

shortprogramselfie.jpg

v-nikiforov: _Halfway to a comeback #Nationals #Go Team Russia #missing my loves #katsukitwins_

 

View all 1,294 comments

GreatTrue_North  Dude, you killed that program dead. Like, holy shit.  
KatsuDAMN  I thought this program was awesome two years ago… now it’s just better.  And you look so hot omg in that outfit  
Ride_A_Kappa  You did fantastic! I knew you wouldn’t choke it, Victor.  <3<3<3  
Katsukidon NICE JOB OMG. THAT QUAD FLIP.  WELCOME BACK!!!! WE MISSED YOU  
+Victorstrophyhusband+ I am squealing because you are so graceful on the ice.  Ignore coach Yakov. I saw him yelling at you.  I hope your fiancés are proud, because we are.  
v-nikiforov Thanks everyone for your support! I couldn’t do it without you all! <3  
christophe-gc  Wow, dude. I guess I got some more serious competition for worlds. Say hi to shadow+Katsuki + @yuuri_katsuki for me. *wink wink*  
++Nigelknowsbest++  Fabulous, omg. Not a step out of place.  
yuri-plisetsky  @v-nikiforov I’m going to kick your ass tomorrow, old man.  Then I’m going to skate over you with my knife-shoes  
mila++babicheva @yuri-plisetsky Down kitten, wow. We’re all on the same team, if you hadn’t noticed. Don’t make me sic @otabek-altin on you. roar

 

* * *

 

**Osaka, Japan**

Koji’s never seen so many entrants at a competition, ever.  He knows on some level that figure skating is ridiculously popular in Japan, maybe more so than anywhere else -- other than Russia -- but this is ridiculous.  “Nii-san, how many entrants did you say there were for the men’s?”

Yuuri, in his Team Japan jacket, stops fiddling with his water bottle and shrugs.  “Um, I think there are twenty-nine entries? The women’s is more popular.”

“ _Twenty-nine_?” Koji groans.  “I can’t sit through all of that.  When do you skate?”

“Group three,” Yuuri responds.  He glances at the clock on the wall.  “Probably around seven o’clock, I would think.”

Koji sighs.  “Are we going to make it for Vitya’s free skate? God, I am so confused with the timing.”

“Vitya’s free should be starting late afternoon Russian time and, since he's in the lead, he'll skate last.  I wouldn’t expect him to get on the ice until maybe eight-ish?  That’s um… close to midnight here?” Yuuri’s face scrunches up adorably as he does some quick math. 

“So, we can cuddle up in bed and watch together, then?” Koji says with a grin.  He can’t wait; the idea sounds divine.  Smooshed up in bed with Yuuri, laptop on, watching Victor kick Russia’s collective ass.

“Yuuri-sempai!”

Koji catches a streak of blue and black out of the corner of his eye, and an overexcited Minami Kenjirou appears almost out of nowhere, skidding to a halt in front of Yuuri and clenching his fists in joy.  At least that’s what Koji assumes it is; it could also be competitive spirit rearing its head.

“Minami-kun!” Yuuri sounds happy to see Minami.  It seems like forever since they all bumped into each other in the bathroom after Yuuri’s return to the ice at the Regionals.  Koji tries to keep a straight face and look innocent as he remembers what he said to Victor just as Minami had barged in.  _What happens in Vegas…_

“I can’t wait to see you skate Eros again!” Minami shrieks, drawing more than a fair share of attention in the competitors waiting room.  “Such….” He almost vibrates with glee while searching for the right word.

“Eros?” Koji deadpans.  He can’t help it.

“Yes!” Minami punches a hand into the air.  “I can’t wait to skate against you again! This is going to be awesome!  And Koji! How have you been?”

Yuuri looks a little bit like he’s been cornered, and is too polite to extricate himself.  Koji to the rescue, he supposes, before his twin remembers he’s supposed to be competing soon and starts getting nervous.  Koji would rather Yuuri did that out of the sight of the public if he’s going to go into meltdown mode.  Although, to be fair, his twin does look surprisingly centered at the moment.

“Shall I take a picture?” Koji asks, and Minami nods enthusiastically.  Koji takes the phone from Minami, and steps back, taking a couple of shots before handing the phone back.

“Thanks! I’m going to post this to Instagram, can I?”

Koji smirks, winking at Yuuri.  It’s clear that Minami isn’t over his hero worship, and Yuuri looks a bit embarrassed, like he’s still not over the fact someone looks up to him like he did Victor.

_“Competitors from Group Four, please proceed to the rink for warmup.  There will be a six-minute practice before competition resumes.”_

“Oh, that’s me!” Minami gushes, pocketing his phone.  “Good luck, Yuuri.  I’ll be cheering when it’s your turn to skate!” Minami pumps his fist again and looks determined.  “Watch me, please! I’m going to do a triple axle in your honor!”

Koji stares open mouthed as Minami bows to Yuuri, and then leaves, following his coach toward the rink.

“He’s going to do a what now?” Yuuri says, still standing there in the same position.

“A triple axel, Nii-san.  You know, your favourite jump.  Your signature move.”

Yuuri finally breaks out of his funk.  “I don’t have a _signature move_ ,” he splutters.  Koji thinks it’s pretty adorable when Yuuri flails around.  “Only top-class skaters have signature moves!”

“ _Riiiiight_ ,” Koji drawls, crossing his arms.  “And you are currently second in the world, yes?”

“I got a silver at the GP,” Yuuri says, making a lemon face.

“Not counting the silver from Skate America and the gold from NHK Trophy last year, or the other hardware you have from prior years.  Oh, and Juniors, I forgot.  Okay, so I win this argument, then,” Koji beams before Yuuri can protest.  “Are you going to stretch now or are you going to come cheer on Minami first?”

Yuuri sighs.  “I’ll cheer on Minami first,” he says, finally smiling.  “I want to see this triple axle in person.”

Koji leans in for a quick hug, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.  “That’s my boy,” he says approvingly before stepping back.  “Let’s get rinkside.”

* * *

 

kenjirou-minami  
1,126  likes

meandkatsukiyuuriomgsquee.jpg

kenjirou-minami: _Me & Sempai right before the short program.  I managed a triple axle to celebrate my hero!! ^^ <3  #skatinggoals #japan nationals #katsuki yuuri_

 

View all 594 comments

KatsuDAMN  Good job squidlet! Nice to see the future of Japanese skating nipping at the heels of the best!  
+Team_Minami+  WOW, you are our hero, Minami!!! Beautiful triple axle, you nailed it in competition, finally!! <3<3<3  
sukeota3sisters Go go Minami-kun!! Say hi to Yuuri!! We are cheering for you both!  
shadow+Katsuki Well done, Minami!  You can do it in the free skate! <3  
v-nikiforov Good job!!! You look adorable with my Yuuri.  Now where’s my other favourite person, Koji??! <3<3

* * *

 

Koji flops down onto the bed in the hotel room, groaning as his back relaxes.  Standing up for hours without a break has turned his back into a twisted, tight mess.  At least Yuuri got to stretch, and go out and kick ass on ice.  Koji’s spent all day standing on concrete near the competitor’s entrance of the rink, watching a total of _twenty-nine_ skaters do their thing.  At least for tomorrow there’s a cut; only the top twenty-four go on to compete in the free skate, and oh my god, Koji thinks his back is going to thank him for that piece of welcome news.

Yuuri comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his hips, steam wreathing his shoulders in a halo.  Koji swallows around a mouth gone dry at the sight of his brother, all lean muscle and smooth skin, pinkened by the shower, stray droplets of water sliding down his chest and flat stomach.  All thoughts of his backache vanish instantly.

Yuuri just smirks, like he knows what Koji’s thinking.  “We should call Vitya before he skates his free,” Yuuri says, padding over to the bed and sitting down, leaning against the headboard.  He fumbles for his glasses, muttering a little now he can see better.

“What time is it there?” Koji asks, turning his head to look at Yuuri.

“Um, about seven?”

“Okay, let’s call him.”  Koji sits up, listening to his back pop.  He stretches towards his toes, and then pulls his laptop closer so he can drag it onto his knees, once he’s leaning against the headboard next to Yuuri.  He logs in and calls Victor, waiting for the video call to connect.  The first try is unsuccessful, but Victor picks up on the second.

“Koji!! And Yuuri!” Victor’s beaming, smile almost heart-shaped he looks so happy.  He’s wearing his red and white warmup jacket, and Koji can just make out the orange collar of his free skate outfit underneath. 

Yuuri leans closer to Koji and waves, blowing a kiss to Victor.  “Are you about to skate?” he asks.

Victor shakes his head.  “There’s about four ahead of me, then I skate.  We just finished warmup.  Congratulations, love, on your short program, it was beautiful.  Your Eros just gets more impressive.”  Victor winks suggestively.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, Vitya,” Yuuri purrs, glancing over at Koji.  It takes Koji a minute to figure out what Yuuri isn’t saying, and then he clues in over Victor’s birthday present – and their gift of the duel skate.

Victor goes a little red across the cheekbones at Yuuri’s tone.  “O-oh?” he manages to say. 

“You’ll just have to wait,” Koji replies with a smirk.

Someone walks behind Victor, stopping to talk in rapid-fire Russian, before moving on.  “So,” Victor tries to collect himself, since he’s in public and in a busy area by the looks of it.  “Fabulous score, Yuuri.  107.38? You blew everyone out of the water.  I’m so proud of you.”

Koji glances at Yuuri, who’s blushing, and he reaches out to pat Yuuri’s knee.  “Nii-san, you did amazing. Victor is right.  Minami was your closest competition, and he got 76.85. That’s a difference of almost thirty points.”

Yuuri bites his lips, but looks pleased.  “There’s still the free skate,” he mumbles. “Speaking of, Vitya, are you ready for yours? How do you feel?”

“Pretty good.”  Koji can tell that Victor is a little tight-lipped.  The last thing you want to do is let the competition know how you really feel, especially right before your skate, and Koji gets that.  But he’s used to Victor’s body language now; he can tell that Victor is worried, that he’s tense.  The free skate is where it counts; all the skaters admit to this.

“You’ll do fine,” Koji says.  “Bring us home another gold medal, won’t you?”

That’s apparently all Victor needs to hear.  His smile dials up a notch or two, and he looks determined.  “Of course I will,” he replies with a wink.  “Oh, Yakov’s yelling at me, I have to go.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri says.  “Go kick some ass, Vitya.  We’ll be watching you tonight, watching you win.  Then we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Victor suddenly looks upset.  “Listen, Yuuri, Koji? I’m going to get a flight out first thing tomorrow morning, as soon as I can.  I want to be home with you both as quickly as possible.”  He takes a deep breath, raking his hands through his fringe.  “I’m going to miss your free skate tomorrow because I’ll be in the air.”

Koji feels Yuuri tense a little next to him, and then forcibly relax.  Koji watches as Yuuri lets out a breath, and smiles at the video feed.  “Vitya, it’s okay, I understand that you want to come home.  I’ll skate knowing you’re watching in your heart.  And you can critique me later once you are home.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor says again.  He glances off to the side, and shouts out something in Russian.  Koji can hear Yakov’s name again, so he must be trying to get Victor moving, ready to skate.  “This is the one and only time I’ll miss this.  I promise.”

Yuuri nods.  “It’s all right.  Go skate and prove to the world you’re number one.  Make a comeback everyone will remember.”

“I love you both,” Victor adds.  “I have to go.  I should be home early afternoon on Christmas Day.”

“Your birthday,” Koji replies with a grin.  “Good luck on the free skate, Vitya.  Love you.”

“Love you,” Yuuri says.  “Good luck!”

Victor blows a kiss and the screen disconnects.  Yuuri slumps down onto the pillows while Koji hurriedly tries to get the feed up for the free skate in time.  Once it’s connected, he wraps himself around Yuuri.  “It’ll be okay, Nii-san.  Victor will watch later, but he’s coming home instead.  That’s more important, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”  Yuuri shifts a little, pulling Koji closer.  “I’d rather have him here with us, than staying to watch my free skate.”

“I’ll be watching,” Koji says.  “I’ve always watched you, Nii-san.”  Those words have many layers to them, Koji realizes as he speaks.  It’s the truth, and Yuuri seems to pick up on that, snuggling closer and nuzzling into Koji’s neck. 

In the end, Victor wins, beating Yurio out by three points.  It’s close, and the crowd goes wild, along with the rest of the world when Victor stands on the podium, gold in hand, proving he’s still relevant as a serious competitor.  Not just relevant; he’s still the skater to beat, and apparently will be until he retires.

* * *

 

**Beijing, China, Christmas Day**

As soon as Victor reaches Beijing, he disembarks the plane and calls Yuuri.  When he gets no answer, he steps to the side to avoid the rush of humanity, drops his carry on, tucks himself into a corner, and dials Koji.  It’s currently about seven in the morning in Hasetsu, one hour ahead.  There’s a few seconds when Victor thinks Koji isn’t going to pick up either, but then there’s a sleepy voice on the end of the phone.

“Moshi moshi?”

“Koji?” Victor feels himself relax at the sound of Koji’s voice; a welcome calm settling his frazzled nerves as his shoulders release the tension he’s been carrying.  It’s as if his body suddenly goes pliant, the stresses of the last twenty hours simply dropping away.

“Vitya?” Victor can hear Koji shuffling around.  “Oh my god, where are you? What time is it?”

Victor grins at the confusion in Koji’s voice.  “Hi love,” he says, hearing his voice drop to something private and fond.  “Are you sleeping in?”

“Hai. I mean - yes.  Yuuri’s here.  Let me put this on speaker.”

There’s some more shuffling and talking in the background.  Victor can almost imagine Koji leaning over Yuuri, who’s probably bundled himself up in the blankets, and Koji’s no doubt having to dig his twin out.  After a few seconds of grumbling there’s another familiar, very similar sleepy voice.

“Vitya? Where are you?”

Victor laughs out loud.  It seems that, when the twins are sleepy, they do _not_ think in unison.  A useful piece of information to know, he thinks.  “Good morning, sweethearts.  I just landed in Beijing. I have a half hour to make it to my next plane but I wanted to call you both before then.  Yuuri, congratulations on gold!”

“Thank you, Vitya.”  Yuuri sounds half out of it, but still proud.  Victor’s looking forward to lavishing praise on Yuuri when he’s finally home.

“We miss you,” Koji says.  “We’re coming to meet you in Fukuoka, okay?”

“I look forward to it,” he says, knowing he’s not going to tell them not to.  The sooner he sees the both of them, the happier he’s going to be.  The last few days have been horrible without them around.  “Listen, I’m sorry; I know this is short, but I have to go, otherwise I’m going to miss boarding.”

“Okay,” both twins say at the same time, and then Yuuri says, “Wait a second.”  There’s more muttering in the background and then Yuuri’s voice changes a little, becoming rougher.  “Um, we uploaded something for you to Dropbox. For your birthday.  Oh, Happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Shit!” Koji mutters.  “Sorry, sorry.  I should have said that first. Happy Birthday, Vitya.”

That makes Victor laugh out loud again, at the same time he feels love spread through him; a warmth in his heart and soul.  “Thank you for the birthday wishes. You uploaded something for me?” he asks.

“Yes, we remembered you said it was bad luck to celebrate a Russian birthday before the day, so you’ll have to watch it later,” Koji says.

“Download it before you get on the plane,” Yuuri adds.  “And don’t watch it in public.  The last thing we need is a skating scandal.”  He sounds incredibly mischievous, and Victor can feel his heart rate increase slightly in suspense.  What are they up to?

“Hmm, okay, now you have my attention,” Victor replies.  He glances at the schedule board and swears.  “I’m sorry, loves, I do have to go.  I promise I won’t take my eyes of either of you.  I’ll see you both soon.”

“Love you, Vitya,” they both say together.

“Love you both, too.”  Victor hangs up, a silly smile plastered on his face, but he doesn’t care.  In the rush, he’d forgotten it was actually his birthday.  Flying through time zones has addled his brain a little; he’s exhausted, mentally and physically, but at least he got some sleep on the flight from Ekaterinburg to Beijing.

He grabs his carry on and walks quickly to his gate.  Fortunately, he’s flying first class, so he’s not going to have to fight the masses to board.  He’s extremely curious as to what kind of birthday present the twins have sent him.  As he settles into his herringbone seat in first, he’s glad the setup allows him at least some privacy, as the seats are enclosed, little cocoons of seclusion amongst the bustle of boarding.  The flight attendant brings him a glass of champagne, and then leaves Victor to settle in.  He wastes no time pulling up his Dropbox and searching through it, locating the new file almost immediately and starting the upload to his phone.  It’s a video file, and Victor immediately raises his eyes to heaven and thanks god for the twins, because this is no doubt going to be the best birthday present he’s ever received. The title of the file is ‘seduction of innocence’ and Victor feels his mouth go dry with anticipation, because the possibilities could be endless as for what is actually contained in it.  _Fuck_ , he breathes out quietly to himself.  The twins are probably going to kill him, but there is simply no way he’s going to wait until they’ve landed or he’s back home to watch this. 

No way in hell.

* * *

 

Victor manages to keep his curiosity in check until about two hours into the flight.  It’s the longest wait he’s ever had; sitting there, his phone burning a hole into the tabletop next to him.  He can feel a constant, low-grade arousal pushing at him, and he still has no idea what’s on the file.  Oh, he can imagine, and knowing the twins… Victor shifts in his seat, crossing his legs, and nudges the phone gently with his fingers, adjusting it on the small table next to him.  He stares at the movie that’s playing on the screen in front of him, and realizes that he hasn’t been paying any kind of attention; he’s lost the thread of the plot from the beginning, with no hope at this point of catching up.  He glances around the cabin; sunlight streaks in through the windows on the other side, but first class is half empty, and most of the passengers appear either busy with work or with watching a movie. 

Victor glances back at his phone, pushing the button to bring the screen alive.  _No, Yuuri said I shouldn’t watch it in public_ , he reminds himself, tapping a finger on the desktop.  Yuuri mentioned the word _scandal_ , like the file contains something incredibly private… like maybe the twins jerking off.  Jerking each other off.  Sucking cock. Moaning Victor’s name like it’s a holy litany.  _Jesus Christ_ , he thinks, taking a swig of his second glass of champagne. There is no possible way on the planet that Victor isn’t going to watch this _immediately_.

He glances around again, types his password into the phone, and pulls up the file.  He makes sure his earbuds are firmly in place, because if the twins are going to moan his name out, he doesn’t want anyone to hear it, god no.  That sound is his alone, and for no one else.  He takes a deep, calming breath (which does absolutely nothing towards calming him down) and presses play, adjusting his phone so that the video fills the entire screen.  He slinks down in the seat and suddenly he feels like he’s about fifteen, watching his first live cam show.  He hits pause and grabs the blanket, because regardless of what this is, he’s well on the way to being half hard already, and even if it’s the twins reading math equations, he won’t be able to hide how much that would _still_ turn him on.  Then he hits play again.

On the screen, he can see the rink at Ice Castle, bathed in blue and white spotlights.  It’s dark outside the windows, and in the empty, yet intimate atmosphere they’ve created, he can see both twins, standing opposite each other, heads down, arms held out loosely to the sides, mirror images of each other.  Yuuri’s dressed in black, a vaguely familiar outfit that Victor thinks he should recognize.  It resembles his Eros outfit, crystals scattered over the fabric up over his shoulder and down his waist and spilling across his hip.  Koji’s wearing… Koji is wearing Yuuri’s free skate outfit from Sochi last year, and Victor’s heart hammers in his chest.  The chiffon top is flowy and he looks demure, almost innocent in comparison.  _Oh god_ , he thinks.  _The Seduction of Innocence._   Suddenly the title makes a lot of sense.

Both twins move together at the same time as the [music starts](https://youtu.be/jp4y_mHLVSw), twisting away from each other, matching movements as they push away from each other, but one is dark, one is light.  The music kicks in; immediately urgent and dark, sinuous and captivating.  It takes Victor moments to realize Koji is in figure skates, and when did he learn that, Victor thinks.  He smiles; excited to watch. The twins seem to move around each other, circling, sizing each other up, and only come together when the choir kicks in, a clash of blue and black as Yuuri circles his arm around Koji’s waist and pulls him flush.  It’s a possessive, almost violent move and they spin apart, before Yuuri is moving closer again.  Koji’s holding his own; he even gets in a couple of simple waltz jumps, but Victor is beyond impressed that he’s managed that much in a pair of figure skates.  Someone’s clearly been teaching him recently, because he’s managing to keep the rhythm of the program, to hold his own, and while he’s a little shaky in places, he more than makes up for it in grace and poise, his every move fluid.  He remembers that once, Yuuri had told him that they’d taken ballet together with Minako-san as little kids, and Yuuri had gone onto figure skating, while Koji had dropped out once he had the basics. 

In contrast to Koji’s careful yet graceful movements, Yuuri is like a predator, circling.  He’s got all the complicated footwork, the sharp turns, and he herds Koji closer to the centre of the rink, twisting around him, sliding into Koji and dipping him down, letting him go, watching him retreat before pursuing him again.  Both the music and the chorus is reaching a crescendo, ramping up Victor’s heart rate.  Yuuri keeps circling, as Koji retreats again, and then Yuuri is on him, lifting him up in a near-perfect pairs lift.  As Yuuri lifts him, Koji tilts his head back, exposing his neck, and goes limp, sliding down Yuuri’s body.  Koji’s mouth is open, he’s panting softly like he’s winded, while Yuuri embodies all fierce concentration, dominant and sure.  When the music ends suddenly, Yuuri dips them both, Koji slides to the ground, body pliant in surrender, sliding across the ice, half on his side, half on his stomach, one cheek pressed to the ice as he lays there. 

Victor can’t breathe; it’s the most amazing, surprising thing he’s ever seen, and at the same time one of the most arousing.  He’s ready to watch it from the beginning again, wanting to catch every nuance of movement, every step sequence both twins have enacted.  He wants to figure out how they did it, what they did, and then he pauses with his finger over the video, watching as Yuuri skates over to where Koji is lying on the ice.  Yuuri stops in a spray of ice chips, and nudges Koji’s hip with his toe pick, enough that Koji turns over onto his back.

Koji’s still breathing hard, mouth parted on each breath.  The chiffon shirt he’s wearing is soaked from the ice.  Through the wet fabric, Victor can see the definition of his muscled abs, the way his chest expands as he fights for breath, his nipples, erect and sharp through the chiffon.  Victor feels like he’s been punched in the gut; a jolt of pure, primal lust racing down his spine to settle behind his balls.  _Now_ he’s glad he remembered to cover himself with the blanket.

Yuuri moves gracefully, standing over Koji, and then moves to straddle Koji’s hips, one boot on either side.  Then he sinks down until he’s on his knees, hands on either side of Koji’s shoulders, and he leans down. For a moment, Victor is sure Yuuri is going to kiss him, but instead, he fists his hand in Koji’s hair, wrapping the other around Koji’s wrist.   Koji arches under him, neck exposed, hand clenching against the unresisting ice beneath him. Victor makes a little noise, a whimper in the back of his throat, and he hopes to god no-one is actually watching him right now.

On the screen, Yuuri sinks down and rolls his hips against Koji’s, nuzzling into his neck.  Judging by the way Koji arches again, the way his breath hitches, Yuuri’s probably nipping at his neck, sucking a mark into the skin.  Eros branding Innocence. 

_Jesus, that’s hot,_ Victor thinks, and resists the urge to slip his hand under the blanket, to touch himself.  He’s hard as a rock, a desperate ache in his balls.  And then Yuuri makes it ten times worse; he strokes his hand down Koji’s chest, over those pert nipples, and down, palming Koji’s cock.  Yuuri tilts his head just enough, so it’s like he’s looking directly at the camera, _at Victor_ , and his mouth curves into a sensual, knowing smirk.  Then he kisses Koji, hard and wanting, hand tightening around Koji’s wrist to hold him in place as he rocks his hips down.

Victor has never, ever, hated a fade to black so much in his life.  _Ever_. He’s pretty sure he does actually whimper fairly loudly at that point.

And then… suddenly the screen lights up again, fading back in, and Victor’s greeted with the sight of Koji being pushed against the tiled wall of what looks like the shower at Ice Castle.  Yuuri immediately appears in the shot, pressing his mouth against his twin’s, hand around Koji’s wrist, licking into his mouth.  It’s passionate, it’s arousing, and it’s…

_Fuck_.  Victor’s hits pause and switches his screen off.  He realizes that he’s breathing hard and that, if he’s not careful, someone is going to notice.  Both twins are geniuses. They know exactly how to surprise him, how to work him up.  They knew he’d watch it.  They knew what his reaction was going to be. Victor is absolutely, totally in love with the pair of them and every single one of their diabolical, arousing plans.

He runs his fingers through his hair and tries to calm his racing heart.  He pulls out his earbuds, and fiddles with the blanket.  He glances at the time.  Another hour and a half in flight until they land.  _Fuck it,_ he thinks.  There’s no way in hell he’s going to sit here for the rest of the flight, on edge and aroused, desperate to come, and then have to endure all the hugs and kisses the twins will give him on arrival. 

Victor Nikiforov, 2017 Russian National Champion, Living Legend and five-time World Champion, is going to go to the bathroom, watch the rest of the video, and jerk off like a teenager to it.

* * *

 

If Victor had enough brain cells operating at the moment, he’d appreciate the thoughtful décor of the first-class bathrooms.  He’d admire the spaciousness of it; the warm color of the burnished walnut walls, the large porcelain sink with white fluffy hand towels, and the mirror that runs the length of the wall.

Since most of his capacity for actual intelligent thought is being used to get himself to the bathroom without making a scene, he ignores most of the décor and heads straight to the private toilet area, which comes equipped with its own door for added privacy.  _Thank God_.

 He slams the door and locks it, leans against the wall, and puts his earbuds back in.  Then he unlocks his phone and pulls up the video, still paused from where he’d panicked and left it a few moments ago.  Then he hits play.

_“…your hands above your head,”_ Victor hears Yuuri instruct Koji.  It takes Victor a moment to realize that he’s missed a bit, so he rewinds the video a little.  He watches Yuuri surge forward, capturing Koji’s mouth in a rough kiss, shoving him against the wall, and then Koji breathes out, _“Nii-san…”_ and Victor knows he’s not even going to be able to watch this once without doing something about his erection.  By the time Yuuri’s pressed Koji’s wrists to the wall above his head, is stroking his twin off with sure movements, Victor’s gotten his pants unbuttoned with one hand and is pushing his jeans down over his hips.  One-handed, Victor tucks up his shirt out of the way and spits into his free hand, wrapping it around his cock.

_“Are you already wet for me, Koji?”_ Yuuri’s voice is pure, unadulterated sin, and the earbuds channel his tone and his voice directly into Victor’s ears, straight to his straining cock.  By the time Yuuri’s turned Koji around, is sliding first one finger, and then two, into Koji’s ass, Victor is panting, spreading his legs, imagining Yuuri doing the same to him.  When Yuuri starts to jerk his twin off and fuck his ass with his fingers, Victor is stroking his cock to the same rhythm, hips ticking forward of their accord.  Victor’s no longer in control of his body, his reactions, and his body feels tight with the need to come.  He’s not going to let himself, though; he wants to savour this, enjoy every moment of his birthday present that the twins so thoughtfully crafted for him.  And when he sees them, and gets them back to the inn, he’s going to spoil them both rotten in the best of ways.

Victor watches as Koji jerks back onto Yuuri’s fingers and cries out, head thrown back, and Victor thinks Yuuri must have found his prostate.  He can see Koji shaking with minute tremors – close to orgasm judging by the sound of his voice – but it’s clear that Yuuri’s completely in control and there’s no way he’s going to let his twin come this easily.  He watches Koji beg Yuuri to fuck him, watches Yuuri slowly slide into his twins unresisting body, and Victor has to squeeze at the base of his cock to hold off his own orgasm.  When Yuuri rips the thin chiffon of Koji’s skate costume open from hem to neck he lets out a drawn-out moan, because… he wasn’t expecting _this_.  He knows he should of – he’s been on the receiving end of Yuuri in-full on dominance mode before, but watching it play out like this – now he knows how Koji feels, having to view it through the phone, unable to do anything but watch and react.

As for Koji; Victor’s never seen Koji bottom, it’s just always worked out that way.  Yet, here, for his birthday, Koji is enacting one of the sweetest surrenders Victor’s ever witnessed.  His smart-mouthed, intelligent Koji, bending to his brother’s will, just for Victor.  It’s incredible to watch. 

Victor’s hand speeds up on his own cock, matching Yuuri’s thrusts.  He listens to Koji’s panting breaths, to Yuuri’s constant stream of dirty talk, watches as Yuuri fucks his brother’s ass relentlessly, perfectly.  Listens to Koji moan out, _“Nii-san…”_ , to beg for it beautifully.  Victor’s going to last about as long as Koji will, he thinks, and no longer. 

_“Are you going to come for me, Koji?”_ Yuuri whispers, and Victor’s moans in answer, unable to stop himself.

_“Yes, Nii-san.”_   _Fuck_ , Victor thinks.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He has to force himself to keep watching, because some part of him wants to lean his head back and expose his throat, to submit to Yuuri.

_“Nii-san, please – “_   That sends Victor over the edge; fist pumping rapidly over his cock as he watches Koji’s face contort with pain-pleasure as his body locks up in orgasm.  Yuuri pushes his twin relentlessly through his orgasm, and Victor does the same, stroking himself hard as he comes over his stomach, his hand.  He captures most of it in his fist, but Victor’s past caring, watching as Yuuri pulls out and Koji sinks to his knees.  Victor’s gasping for air, the tingle of orgasm still pulsing through his body as Koji swallows Yuuri’s cock, taking it as deep as he can.  When Yuuri grabs hold of Koji’s hair, fucks his mouth, Victor moans and shudders again, pockets of pleasure still breaking inside his body, making his dick twitch with left-over arousal.  He’s almost convinced he could go again, especially when Yuuri starts talking, demanding Koji beg for Yuuri to come on his face.  Koji looks beautiful when Yuuri does; face upturned, mouth parted and his tongue licking kitten-soft against the tip of Yuuri’s cock.  Neither one of them break eye contact from each other; both lost to each other, and it’s a lovely thing to watch when Yuuri paints his twin’s face, something Victor knows he’s always going to be able to see when he closes his eyes and thinks about this.  Forever ingrained on his memory; the seduction of innocence, indeed.

Victor slumps against the wall, waiting for his breathing to calm, watching the screen fade out and then back in.  This part must have been recorded recently, because both twins are (unfortunately) dressed.  Both are smirking like the cat that got the crème, sitting on Yuuri’s bed. 

“Happy birthday, Vitya,” they both say at the same time, and Victor groans, because they both know he’s totally and utterly weak for both of them on a good day, even more so when they talk in unison.  “You should probably clean up,” they both continue, echoes of each other.

“…Because,” Yuuri says, glancing at Koji, “we know that you’re –“

“-probably in the airplane bathroom jerking off,” Koji finishes.  Both twins laugh softly, and they both wink at the screen.  “We’re waiting for you in Fukuoka,” he continues, and Yuuri picks up the end of the sentence, “so be good and save the rest for when we all get home, yes?”

“Fuck,” Victor mutters, incapable of further thought. 

“See you soon, love,” both twins say, blowing duel kisses before the screen fades out a final time.  Victor pulls out his earbuds and drops the phone on the back of the toilet, looking down at the rapidly cooling mess in his hand and on his stomach.  He glances at the time on the phone; he’s got about ten minutes to clean up before the plane starts its descent and he’ll be required to be back in his seat.  Talk about good timing.

* * *

 

When Victor steps off the plane and makes it to baggage pick up, both twins are waiting for him.  He enfolds them both in a hug, squeezing hard, glad to finally have them back in his arms, to feel their bodies against his.  “You are both evil, diabolical masterminds,” he murmurs into their ears, “and I love you both for it.”

Koji pulls back a little and smirks.  “So, we were correct; you did jerk off in the bathroom of first class.”

“Oh my god, am I that predictable?” Victor fake-protests.  Of course he’s predictable; he knows the twins have got him wrapped around their fingers.

“Was it good?” Yuuri asks.  “Did you enjoy it?”  His innocent, unsure attitude is completely endearing; so unlike what Victor’s just witnessed on the video, and the dichotomy is enthralling, seductive.

“It was the best birthday present ever,” Victor replies emphatically.  “Bar none.”

“Good,” Koji replies, leaning in for a kiss.  “Let’s get home so we can do this in person this time.”

“That’s the best idea, ever,” Victor agrees, reaching for his suitcase, but not objecting when Koji grabs it instead. 

Yuuri stands on his tiptoes for a kiss as well, pulling back reluctantly.  “We’ll have to take the train,” he says, “So I hope you can keep it together that long?”

“I think I can manage for the next little while – but not long.”  Victor winks, watching as both twins blush.  “Come on, loves, take me home and have your wicked way with me.”

All three head for the exit, ignoring the click of people taking photos around them.  Victor only has eyes for two people, and he never wants to look away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I have a couple of side stories planned for this universe, so please, if you'd like to be notified, please subscribe to the series "The Art of Twingenuity", which can be found [here!.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/731532)


	18. You Only Live Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, everybody!! This is it, the end. The last two chapters. Wow, this has been a rollercoaster ride, hasn't it? It's taken me almost six months to the day to finish something that started out as a prompt on the kink meme. I intended to do a one-shot, maybe three chapters at most (my beta is laughing no doubt. Actually, when we talked about this on Friday, she laughed at me again when I said the companion fic to this, Twinnocence, will only be a couple of chapters! XD). So, six months, close to 170,000 words, and 19 chapters. 
> 
> I didn't expect to fall in love with Koji nearly as much as I did, and I will miss him terribly until I start writing the companion fic in about a month. He was supposed to be, at first, merely an addition, and at first I panicked horribly when I realized a scene in chapter two wasn't working and the only way to move the story forward was to write his POV. I didn't think I could find him a voice, and I thought that people wouldn't really be interested in reading about two beloved characters from an OC's POV. I thought he'd just be a carbon-copy Yuuri. Holy cow, was I wrong. That boy has sass!! I think he's my favourite thing ever! <3<3
> 
> Before I go, I want to give a heartfelt shoutout to my incredible beta, Svanavrika, who kept this puppy on track, brainstormed with me, gave me some brilliant suggestions, and generally just put up with my wibbling. She is a wonderful person, and this story would not be what it is without her touch. Thank you love!! <3
> 
> Lastly, thank you to you all, you who are sitting here, reading this. Those of you that have commented after every chapter (I love you all!), left kudos, bookmarked this sucker. Cried with me. Laughed. Rolled your eyes :D You are the reason I never stopped writing this. Thank you so much.
> 
> ...And, thank you for impatiently sitting through this (rather long) farewell. This is it from me until you've finished the epilogue, because I want you all to be able to read through the last two chapters without interruption :D I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to click through after this chapter to read the epilogue, otherwise you'll be missing out on the proper end of the fic! Oh, and for future additions to this universe, please subscribe to the series, which is linked at the end of the story!
> 
> Please, drop me a note and tell me what you think when you are done, it would mean the world to me! (I'm also on [Tumblr](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!)

**Hasetsu, Japan - January 2017**

Koji’s at a loose end, which is unusual.  Despite the inn being full of guests, the place feels empty.  His other half – his twin – has gone, and so has his lover.  Together, they had filled Koji’s spaces with love, and warmth and humor, and now Koji feels a little bereft without them there.  He still has his social groups in Hasetsu; his friends and, of course, his parents and Mari-nee, but it’s not the same.  Victor and Yuuri have been gone for two weeks, and Koji’s not sure what to do with himself, or how he fits into the life around him anymore.

When Victor and Yuuri had left on New Year’s Eve, Koji had decided not to go to the airport with them. There was simply no way in hell he could have emotionally dealt with watching them both leave without him; it was bad enough watching Victor walk through the gate when he’d left to go to Russia for Nationals. He’s not sure if Victor understood why he couldn’t see them off, but Yuuri, being his twin, had.  Koji knows he is strong, and he knows he can work through the emptiness he’s experiencing now, but part of him is still vulnerable and he feels a little raw.  There’s never been a time where he didn’t have his twin with him; they’d even gone to college together in the US to avoid being apart.

All in all, Koji knows objectively this feeling will quieten down a little when he gets used to it but, in the meantime, he’s a mess, on and off.  He’s not going to let Yuuri see that, however.  If Yuuri knew Koji was an emotional dumpster fire right now, he’d be on the first plane home, career be damned.  And now that Koji’s managed – with Victor’s help – to convince Yuuri to continue skating, there’s no way he’s going to let Yuuri sacrifice his career over something like this. The truth of the matter is, people spend time apart for many reasons, and it still works out.  It’s not the end of the world, although sometimes it feels like it.

It had snowed last night, nature’s reminder of the day last Spring when Victor had arrived, bringing with him both disruption and promise, just like the fickle weather.  Koji pulls his jacket on over his sweater and heads out into the cool January morning, shovel in hand, to clear snow from the front pathway of the inn.  This is as unlike the day that Victor arrived as it possibly could be: there is no snow frozen on the cherry blossoms, the sun is not shining with the promise of warmth.  Instead, the sky is heavy with clouds, possibly heralding more snow later.  Snow isn’t unusual in Hasetsu, but this winter seems to be setting itself up to be something out of the norm, weather wise.

He wonders what Yuuri’s doing.  Is it snowing in St. Petersburg? Has he started to settle in?  What does he think about training at a new rink?  From what he’s seen from Victor’s Instagram, it’s a monster of a rink, but it looks impersonal and cold, nothing like the familiarity of Ice Castle. 

Koji finishes clearing the snow just as more flakes begin to fall, drifting lazily in the air, unhurried like the ever-pervading atmosphere of Hasetsu.  Unchanging; the steady march of time is slowest here, unaffected.  Koji likes it that way; he’s happy to let time drift like the snowflakes, until Yuuri and Victor come back to him.

He leans the shovel against the wall, within easy reach, and steps inside, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes.  He frowns; the bottoms of his jeans are wet, soaking into his socks at his ankles, and he needs to fix that quickly.  He pads through the public area, toward the back of the inn.  He almost walks into Mari, as he has his head down, staring at the matting in front of him.

“Koji?”  Mari appears from one of the side passages.

“Nee-chan!” Koji snaps his head up in surprise and stops.  “You scared the crap out of me,” he mutters, hand pressed over his heart.

Mari grins and leans against the door jamb.  “That’s a first.”  She stares at him and then seems to come to some kind of decision.  “It’s almost ten.  I’m going to watch my soap, why don’t you join me?  We can chat before the lunch crowd arrive.”

Koji’s about to decline, but then hesitates.  Why not? Crappy soap and all, he can do with a cup of coffee.  “Sure.”

Mari looks a little surprised Koji’s actually agreed.  “Why don’t you go change and I’ll meet you in a few?”

By the time Koji’s back downstairs, Mari’s in the family dining room, setting down two cups of steaming coffee.  She kneels and flips on the tv, then lights a cigarette, watching as Koji settles at the end of the table.  “So, how’s Yuuri and Vicchan doing? Are they settled yet?”  Mari blows out a forceful stream of smoke and raises an eyebrow at Koji.

“ _Vicchan_?” Koji snorts.  “Wow, you two got cozy quickly.”

Mari smirks.  “Victor is rather like a force of nature,” she muses.  “One accepts that the weather pattern has changed and is here to stay, so it might as well be embraced.”

Koji stares at Mari-nee like she’s grown two heads suddenly.  “You’ve been reading more of that philosophy shit, haven’t you?” he accuses.  He’s aware the soap has started in the background, but neither of them are paying attention. 

Mari flicks her ash into the ashtray.  “Girl’s gotta have hobbies, Koji.  It’s just you’ve been so wrapped up in Victor and Yuuri since spring.  Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” she holds up a hand to forestall Koji’s protest, “I’m happy for you all. It’s just that now, with both of them gone, real life must be a bit like a punch to the face: sudden and unwelcome.”

“You could say that.”  Koji looks down at the table top.  He grips the handle of the mug, twisting it, but not picking it up.  “It’s just I don’t know what to do with myself, Nee-chan.”  Koji looks up at Mari, surprised to find a look of fond understanding on her face.  It’s almost more than he can bear.  “Suddenly I’ve got nothing to distract me; nothing to hold my interest until the next video call, you know? There’s only so many times I can check social media to see what’s going on.  Life is moving on without me.  Yuuri’s settling into his new rink, Victor’s back _home_ , and I’m here, waiting.  I’m in limbo.  I never thought it would affect me like this.”

Mari makes a face; one he’s not seen before.  It’s a frown, but it’s soft.  Resigned, even.  “That’s how it was for me, too.  Watching my school friends leave one by one for Tokyo, or Fukuoka. Watching life move on without me.” She sighs.  “Not to say they were just _friends_ , they were still very important to me, but it must be harder for you.  Both Yuuri and Victor are part of you, something you can’t disassociate yourself from.  They are irreplaceable in your heart.”

“Not helping, Nee-chan,” Koji says, gripping the mug.  He can feel his throat tighten, his chest ache. 

“Sorry.”  Mari sounds subdued. She stubs out her cigarette with a certain amount of violence. “I thought this was going to be a pep-talk.”

_That_ makes Koji laugh.  “Thanks for trying, though,” he adds.

“You will be together again, don’t forget that,” Mari adds eventually.  “No matter where you all end up living, this is just a temporary situation; a wrinkle in the fabric of your relationship.  Your heart aches now, but it will be whole soon, yes? When are you going to see them again?” 

“Um, Victor has Europeans in a couple of weeks, but that’s in the Czech Republic.  He’s offered to fly me out for Yuuri’s Four Continents, which is a lot closer to Japan.”

“When’s that?”  Mari shifts, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward.

“Mid-February.”

“Valentine’s Day?” She smirks suggestively.

Koji can feel himself blushing.  “Um, around then.  Why?”

Mari laughs. “No reason.  I just think it’s adorable.  I’ve always thought it’s cute actually, watching the three of you dance around each other.  Very complicated, but it seems to work.”

Koji’s entire face feels like it’s burning with embarrassment, and he takes a sip of coffee to avoid having to look her in the eye.

“You know Minako read Victor the riot act at the beginning, right?” she says casually.

“ _What_?” Koji splutters.

“Hmm.  Told him you two came as a pair, and that he couldn’t have one without the other.  Although it was pretty clear that was never going to be a problem, at least to me.  Both you and Yuuri are like water to a dying man, and Victor was dying of thirst, trust me.”  Mari grins like a shark.

“I – _oh my god_ ,” Koji breaths out.  He’s going to expire.  Right here at the coffee table, while pretending to watch a shitty daytime soap opera.

“All three of you were pretty obvious,” Mari points out, and then laughs.  “What?” she says, as Koji splutters again.  “I’m your older sister, put here on the earth simply to tease you.  It’s my job.”

“ _Nee-chan_ ,” Koji whines.

“Anyway, now I’ve made you uncomfortable – also my job – I have to get back to work.  Are you helping with lunch? We have a few reservations.”

Koji’s about to protest, but then decides what the hell; it’s not like the accounting can’t wait a few hours.  “Sure.”

Now it’s Mari’s turn to look surprised.  “Okay, awesome,” she manages.  “Later I have to go into town to pick something up.”

“Okay. I can help with that, too, if you like.”  Now Koji thinks about it, an afternoon away from the inn might be what he needs.

“Deal.”  Mari smiles.  “Let’s get to it, then.”

* * *

 

In the end, Koji gets waylaid by one of the inn’s suppliers, and Mari goes into town on her own.  Such is life, Koji thinks: absolutely nothing happens for days, and then it all happens at once.  It’s close to six by the time Mari comes back; he catches sight of the delivery van pulling in around the back of the inn. 

“I’m going to help Mari unload!” Koji calls out to his mother, who nods absently.  She’s busy with dinner, and doesn’t have time to spare.  Koji does have time, so he goes out to meet her.  When he gets outside, he wishes he’d bought a jacket with him.  The air is chill and damp; he can almost smell further snow looming on the horizon.  Mari hops out of the van, slamming the driver’s side door.  She tosses her cigarette to the side, almost starting when she sees Koji.  “Oh,” she says.  “Okay, good.”

Koji frowns.  “Do you need help unloading the van?” he asks.

“Nope.”  Mari grins.  “I do have something you can help me with, though. It’s in the front seat.”

Koji makes his way around to the passenger side of the van and stares in the window.  He can’t see much, because it’s fogged up with condensation.  “I thought you went to get supplies?” 

“Mmmm.” Mari makes a noncommittal noise, then seems to reach a decision.  “Well, you might as well see.  I got you a present.”

“A present?” _Now_ Koji is curious.  “Why?”

“Why not?  Doesn’t my little brother deserve a gift every now and again?”  Mari places her hand on the door handle.  “I hope you like it, ‘cause I can’t take it back.” 

She opens the door and Koji steps forward, peering into the front seat.  There, on the front seat, is a box, and inside the box, wrapped in a blanket, is the smallest toy poodle Koji’s seen in a long time.  For a moment, his heart stops, because the resemblance to Vicchan is heartbreakingly close.  The puppy is _tiny_ , it’s curly fur a light reddish-brown.  Its eyes are huge in its tiny face, and as soon as it sees Koji it yaps and starts wagging its tail, feet padding around on the blanket in excitement.

“Mari! You – what – “  Koji can’t get out words, turning to stare at his sister and then back at the puppy.

“Well, bring her in before she freezes!” she chides, pulling out another cigarette.  She watches Koji reach in and let the dog sniff his hand. After a moment, the puppy licks him, and lets Koji pick her up.  She immediately snuggles into Koji’s sweater, tail wagging furiously. 

Koji can feel tears prickling at his eyes.  He’s completely out of his depth, unsure what to do, and he cradles the puppy close.  “Mari-nee…. I –“

Mari looks pained, which means she’s also trying not to let emotion get the better of her.  Koji knows that after the scare with Maccachin, this is a big step for Mari.  “I thought you might be missing Maccachin, now he’s home with Victor and Yuuri,” she explains.  “I thought you could do with some cheering up.”

“She’s mine?” he says stupidly, running a hand through the puppy’s soft curls, feeling her tiny warm body against his. 

“Hmm, yes.” Mari pauses.  “Go on, take her inside.  Don’t you want to show mum and dad?”

Still stunned, Koji carries the puppy indoors.  Victor is going to go insane with joy, Koji knows that already.  He’s not sure how Yuuri is going to react, though, not after what they went through loosing Vicchan.  Koji hopes that Yuuri’s not going to be too upset, that his twin will understand.  They’re due to talk when Yuuri gets back from the rink this evening, and Koji is torn over whether to share or not.  The puppy makes an adorable snuffling noise, and that’s it: in the beat between one second and the next, Koji’s in love, wholeheartedly and without reservation. 

Mari-nee might be the best sister, ever.

* * *

 

Most of the rest of the evening is spent getting the puppy settled in.  Toshiya makes a fond, but reserved grunt of acknowledgement upon meeting the puppy, and Hiroko freaks out, but in a good way, fussing over Kokochin (Koji’s already picked out the name, he can’t help himself) and helping Koji organize a blanket for the puppy to sleep on.  It’s close to ten by the time Koji makes his way upstairs and gets the puppy settled on his bed for the night.  He’s due to talk to Yuuri and Victor, once they’re back from training, but that’s a couple of hours from now.  He needs something to keep him awake…and he has the perfect distraction.

Koji makes sure Kokochin is in no danger of rolling off of the bed, and picks up his phone, searching through his contacts, humming a random tune.  He had toyed with the idea of posting a picture on Instagram and letting the internet break the news of his new acquisition, but in the end he’d decided that wouldn’t be fair to Yuuri.  Instead, Koji decides to mess with the self-proclaimed Ice Tiger of Russia.  It’s been a while and long overdue in Koji’s opinion.

_Hey, Yurio?_ Koji types, hitting send.  He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

Angry Smol Kitten  
10:03  wtf do you want, shitty Oyakodon? I’m training and don’t have time for your shit

Despite it being the run up to the European Championship, apparently Yurio has no problem breaking off training for some time-wasting if he’s bored, despite what he’s just typed. Koji makes a lemon face and then grins.  It’s about four o’clock in St. Petersburg.  Perfect.  _If you had a puppy, what would you name it?_ he types.  As he predicted, there’s no response for a couple of minutes.  No doubt Yurio is glaring at his phone, trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with Koji.

Angry Smol Kitten  
10:06  what? Why the hell would I care?  
10.07  What did you do?

Koji laughs, typing away.  _I was thinking something like…. What’s your cat called? Potya?_

Angry Smol Kitten  
10:08  It’s Puma Tiger Scorpion, you ass.  Why are you asking me this?  Now Victor is looking at me with a stupid expression on his face.  And Katsudon is frowning    
10.09  Great.  Now Katsudon’s mothering instincts are out, and he’s petting the Idiot in public  
10.09  I hate you, btw.  You’re disrupting my life with your dumbass questions  
10.09  I’m ignoring you

Koji laughs hard enough to make Kokochin stir, and he runs his fingers through the soft curls of the puppy’s coat, watching until she settles again and closes her eyes, sighing. He picks up his phone again and considers his next message.  _Maybe I’ll call her Wolf or something fierce._

Angry Smol Kitten  
10:13  Wait did you get a dog? Does the Forehead and Katsudon know?  Send me a picture

Koji knew that Yurio wouldn’t be able to help himself from asking for a photo.  He snaps a quick photo of the puppy drooling on his knee and sends it. 

Angry Smol Kitten  
10:14  cute.  if you like dogs  
10.15  they don’t know do they?  Both the idiots are staring at me  
10.16  can I fuck with them? Wait, here comes the Forehead  
10.16  this is going to be awesome I owe you one  
10.16 brb

* * *

 

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

_Life goes on._  

Yuuri’s heard this phrase so many times in the last few weeks that its started to lose meaning.  At first, Yuuri would smile and nod his head, maybe Victor would wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist and thank the person for their kind words, their comfort.  Then it had started to get irritating.  Every time someone has trotted out that phrase, trite and without thought, Victor gone stiff, and that fake smile has appeared, the one Yuuri remembers from Victor’s posters, and his interactions with the press.  _Life does not go on,_ Yuuri wants to tell them.  Life _proceeds_ , while the meaningful moments slide to a halt. Half of Yuuri’s reason for being is missing, is still at home in Hasetsu, and he misses Koji something fierce.  He and Victor still have meaningful moments, and he wouldn’t change that for the world, but an important part of him is still over four thousand miles away, and in a completely different time zone. 

Russia is strange.  Yuuri understands that he’ll grow familiar with the country, and St. Petersburg the longer he’s here, but it’s not _home_.  In his quiet moments, he wonders if it ever will be.  Home is where the heart is, and right now that’s split in between two places.  Sometimes he catches Victor watching him, a contemplative expression on his face, and he thinks that Victor understands, because Victor also misses Koji. 

Victor’s done everything he can to make Yuuri feel settled; he’s let Yuuri into his home, let Yuuri slide into all his secret spaces, opened his life to Yuuri.  Yuuri loves Victor for that; for knowing that Yuuri sometimes needs his own time alone, that sometimes he wants to call his family and just talk.  Victor’s also good at knowing when Yuuri needs someone around, when he needs a hug.  It’s a little surprising, because half the time Victor doesn’t even know what he himself wants, and it makes Yuuri fall a little more in love with Victor as time goes on.

It’s about a week before Europeans, and Victor is working hard at his revamped programs.  In the weeks since Nationals, he’s changed a lot of the elements around.  Now, both programs are almost brand new, unrecognizable to any but the most fervent of skating fans (there are a few of them and Yuuri’s one of them; that much will never change). 

Yuuri is off to the side, leaning against the boards, taking a water break.  He’s watching Victor run through the short program, using some of the footwork that Yuuri had helped him with.  Now Victor is competing, he has no guilt over utilizing Yuuri’s almost legendary skill with spins and step sequences, soaking up his talent and knowledge like a sponge.

“Why do you do that?”

Yuuri turns enough to look over his shoulder.  Yurio is standing just behind him, phone in hand, scowling at Yuuri.

“Do what?” Yuuri asks.  He can’t imagine what’s set Yurio off now, but at least Yurio is one of very few people who doesn’t spend time treating him like he needs to be wrapped in cotton wool.  It’s a refreshing change.

“Victor’s the competition.  Why are you letting him take your hard-earned knowledge and letting him use that in his programs?  He’ll use it against you so he can beat you.”  Yurio honestly sounds confused.

“Victor’s also my coach, Yurio.  He’s spent eight months prior to this, offering me his experience, his own knowledge.  Why wouldn’t I do the same? It’s a give and take of talent, of strengths. Combining both to make it better.”

“Yes but –“ Yurio rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.  It’s obvious he’s trying to understand something here, and find a way to ask questions that doesn’t involve accusations and shouting.  Maybe Yurio’s growing up, finally, Yuuri thinks. 

Yurio’s next comment blows that thought right out of the water.  “But that’s cheating.  You just showed him your step sequence from your 2015 short program, and now he’s just worked it into his!   _Asshole_.  That’s plagiarism.”

Yuuri blinks.  “You’ve watched my River program? From 2015?”

Yurio goes red.  “Don’t get off topic.”

“It’s not off topic,” Yuuri presses. “How many of my programs have you watched?” He realizes he’s quite enjoying the verbal sparring.  Victor flies by in a spray of ice, kicking out to a sharp stop for maximum effect and then booting down the rink.

“NO HOCKEY STOPS IN THE RINK, ASSHOLE!” Yurio bellows, leaning over the boards to yell at Victor’s retreating back. 

Victor comes back the other way, pulling off an effortless quad flip and flipping Yurio off during the landing, middle finger raised.  Somehow, he stills looks graceful while doing it.  Privately, Yuuri thinks that would cause a hell of a point deduction in real life. Yakov starts screaming at Victor from the other side of the rink.

Yurio’s still gripping the edge of the boards, knuckles turning white from where he’s still holding his phone.  “You’re going to let that asshole put an entire segment of your Skate Canada _silver-medal_ winning program from 2015 in his shitty come-back program, Katsudon?”  Yurio’s clearly not letting it go.

Yuuri sighs.  “No, Yurio.  This is how collaboration works.  One,” he holds up a finger, “I showed the step sequence to Victor.  Two; he copies it.  Gets a sense for it.  Once he understands how it should feel in a complete program, he can take elements of that _feeling_ , if you like, and work his own elements into his program.  It’s like…” Yuuri searches for something that Yurio will understand as a teenager.  “It’s like… okay, so they say no piece of music is ever original, right? That all elements of a song are borrowed from elsewhere; not copied exactly, but influenced by other works.  This is the same thing.”

Yurio snorts.  “So, you’re saying that the old man is going to take your hard work, morph it into his program, and get another gold at Europeans and _then_ kick both our asses in Worlds because you’re _in love_ and want to share?” he sneers.

Yuuri can feel that certain type of smirk settling on his face; the one he knows Yurio hates.  The one that says he knows something Yurio doesn’t.  He places his water bottle on the top of the boards and turns to face Yurio.  “I’m not going to _let_ anyone just beat me, Yurio,” he says.  “I wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor, have done for years.  If you want to roll over and give in now, even before Europeans start, go ahead, be my guest.  I may have wanted to skate with Victor for a long time, but I also returned to the ice because I wanted to skate against you.  Given half the chance, with the talent I have available as my coach,” Yuuri glances at Victor and then back at Yurio, “and my own talent, I’m gunning for your ass at Worlds, Yurio. Watch out.”

He kicks away from the boards, watching Yurio’s shocked expression, the blush that crawls up his face.  Yurio’s about to respond when his phone chimes with a text message, effectively distracting him.  Yuuri takes the opportunity to turn away from Yurio.  _Oh my god,_ he thinks, leaning over to place his hands on his knees, _I just said that, didn’t I?  I provoked Yurio.  I said I was gunning for his ass.  I am_ so _embarrassed_.

“Everything okay?”  Victor slides gracefully to a stop next to Yuuri, leaning over to place a comforting hand on Yuuri’s lower back.

“Hmm.” Yuuri nods, still staring at the ice.  “War of words with Yurio.  I think I won this round.”  He stands up and grins.  Victor smiles one of his heart-shaped smiles, and Yuuri hasn’t seen that since they left Hasetsu.  He can’t help but lean in for a kiss, ignoring the hiss of indignation from the background.

“Hey, assholes,” Yurio shouts.  “Want to know what your idiot brother is up to?”

“Koji?” Yuuri spins around.  “Koji texted you?”

Yurio looks remarkably like a shark; smile all teeth and shit-eating joy.  He laughs, and then lets out a bark, rather like Victor likes to do on occasion.  “What the hell?” Yuuri says.

Yurio looks down at his phone again and then back up.  “Oyakodon says don’t forget to video call him when you get home.”

Yuuri’s rarely moved so fast to get off the ice, and that’s saying something.

* * *

 

“Koji? Is everything okay?”  Yuuri had barely gotten in the front door and his shoes off before he’s opening his laptop and dialing Koji. 

Koji answers almost immediately, face lighting up with joy when he sees his twin. “Nii-san! How’s things?”

Yuuri settles onto the couch and runs his hands through his hair.  It’s messy after training, still slightly damp from his shower afterward.  “Good.  You?”

“So-so.” Koji shrugs.  He glances over Yuuri’s shoulder.  “Where’s Vitya?”

“Showering.  He’ll be by in a minute.  Why did you want us to call?” Yuuri pauses to evaluate the statement.  “I mean – er, wow, that sounded wrong. I was going to call you anyway.  But everything is okay?”

Koji smiles.  “It’s all okay, Nii-san.  I miss you guys.” 

“I wish you could come out for Europeans,” Yuuri says with a sigh.  “February is a long way off to wait to see you.  You have no idea how much I miss you too.”

Koji looks… sad for a moment, and then Yuuri can see Koji consciously change his expression, the bravado and sarcasm returning, yet to Yuuri’s eyes, it’s clearly just a mask.  Koji should know better, this is _Yuuri_ he’s talking to. 

There’s a brief lull in the conversation, and Yuuri feels weird for a moment.  Like things are off kilter.  That he’s doing things without Koji, and Koji is doing things without him, and some of them are so small and not worthy of merit that they’ll never be talked about, that Yuuri will never know about them.  He doesn’t like it, he realizes.  He never thought he’d have to live the small moments without his twin. 

“Do you know Yurio refers to Victor as The Forehead?” Koji asks randomly, tilting his head to the side and grinning impishly.

Yuuri barks out a laugh just as Victor comes in from the hallway, track pants riding low on his hips and acres of smooth muscled skin visible.  It’s highly distracting.  Judging by the sound Koji makes on screen he’s in complete agreement.

“Yurio calls me what?” Victor flops onto the couch next to Yuuri, shoving Maccachin down toward the end of the sofa.  He strokes her, ruffling her fur.  “Hi love,” Victor purrs at Koji, and Koji goes a lovely shade of red, his blush visible even over the shitty internet connection.

“The Forehead,” Yuuri deadpans.

“Oh, that’s not new,” Victor says with a grin.  “Actually, it’s more of a revival.  He used to use that one a lot a few years ago. So, how have you been, love?”  Victor leans forward, his expression attentive, interested.  He rests one hand on Yuuri’s knee.  “How’s Hasetsu? What have you been up to?”

“Nothing particularly,” Koji says hesitatingly.  “Helping out around Yu-topia. Bookkeeping. It’s snowed quite a bit – especially for here.”

“Really? I love it when it snows at home.”  Yuuri turns a little so he can see Victor.  “I mean, it snowed when you arrived, but that was a fluke. Normally, if it snows in the winter the air still feels warm, heavy, like a blanket.  The weather here, Koji, is vicious, by the way.  I feel like I’m going to die of exposure every time I leave the apartment. I took a deep breath the other day and actually _choked_ on it.”

Koji laughs.  “Vitya, are you keeping my brother barefoot, pregnant and indoors?”

Victor splutters; it’s hilarious. Then he gets a subtle, sexy look on his face and he grins.  “Yes, no, and no. I’m working on the last two, not to worry.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri smacks Victor on the knee and then squeezes hard just above his kneecap, enough to make Victor yelp and then start laughing.  He’s tries to pull Yuuri’s hand away, but Yuuri has a firm grip, plus he’s got years of experience play-fighting with Koji.  Victor doesn’t really stand a chance.

There’s a sudden barking noise on screen, and that gets Maccachin’s attention.  She sits up and stares at the screen, and then calmly walks across Victor and Yuuri, effectively blocking Yuuri’s view.  Yuuri smushes down Maccachin’s fur so he can see the screen and says, “Koji, did something bark at your end?” 

Maccachin jumps down off the couch, running behind the coffee table, as if the source of the noise might be hiding behind the laptop.  Dog logic at its finest.

Koji makes a half-humorous, half-resigned shrug and says, “Well, I guess there’s no way to sugar-coat this.  I want you both to meet our new acquisition: Kokochin.”  Koji reaches to the side, and when he reappears he’s holding the tiniest puppy Yuuri’s thinks he’s ever seen.  Smaller even, than Vicchan was.

“Oh my god!”  Yuuri’s hands fly to his mouth, and he’s suddenly blinking back tears and he’s not sure why.  “Koji!” he gasps out.  He feels Victor wrap an arm around his shoulders, and pull him into the warm cradle of his embrace.  He watches as the puppy barks and then licks Koji’s face.  “Where – how – “

Koji laughs.  “Mari-nee got him for me.  Well, for us. I think she was fed up of me moping around the hallways and thought I needed cheering up. She gave me a pep-talk this morning.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri says, making a face.  “Not the pep-talk!”

“Yeah,” Koji agrees.  “Then this evening she showed up with Kokochin. I hope you don’t mind that I named her already.”

It takes Yuuri a moment to realize Victor has gone silent.  He glances over worriedly, but Victor’s sitting there, a look of ecstatic joy on his face.  When he sees Yuuri (and Koji) looking at him, he says, “Maccachin is going to love her! She’s so cute!”

“Maccachin will have loads of time to get to know her when we’re all living together,” Koji says with a wistful sigh.  “In the meantime, she’s have to put up with just me.”

“I wish you could bring her to the 4CC’s,” Victor says.  “I’d love to meet her. I guess it’ll have to wait until spring instead.”

“Spring?” Koji puts the puppy in his lap, and Yuuri can see the little dog let out a sigh of contentment, close her eyes, and immediately drop asleep.  “Are you coming home for spring, Nii-san?”

“Yes, Victor just got news that the show’s confirmed.” Yuuri looks at Victor and raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

Victor’s still staring at the puppy, but he snaps out of it when Yuuri elbows him in the ribs.  “All the abuse this evening, Yuuri, all the abuse,” Victor whines, gripping his side.  “Koji, swap places with me!”

On screen, Koji rolls his eyes.  “Just spill, Vitya. What show?”

“We’re doing an ice show at Ice Castle,” Victor explains, pulling Yuuri closer.  Yuuri snuggles in, content to sit for a moment and just observe the two people he loves most.

“An ice show?” Koji says skeptically.  “Like Onsen on Ice?”

“Yep,” Victor replies.  “Although bigger.  It’ll be after Worlds – well, after Team Trophy, which is the last competition of the skating year, so early June. Everyone’s promised to come! Yurio and Chris, Phichit’s coming out – “  Yuuri takes a moment to wink suggestively at Koji, who pointedly ignores the bait. “Guang-hong might be able to make it, and Georgi and the Russian crew. Seung-gil said he’d come, and Emil and Leo.  We’re going to do a couple of nights, maybe more.  It’ll be a lot of fun and good for tourism for the town, and of course Yu-topia.”  Victor winks at Yuuri and Koji.  “What do you think?”

“Er, wow?” Koji says and Yuuri laughs; he can’t help it. “What you going to call the show?”

Victor leans back and holds out both arms.  “ _Victor Nikiforov and Friends_ , of course.  Yes?”

“Oh my god,” Koji snickers.  Then he blushes.  “Oh god, you’re serious?”

“ _Kooooji_.” Victor pouts.  “Yuuri, Koji is so mean to me.”

Yuuri stares at Victor.  “Look, Vitya,” he says, and suddenly he can’t help himself, “Koji’s the one who’s not getting sex here so, I think on a scale of one to ten, he’s allowed to be mean to you based on sexual frustration.”

“Hey, I do have a hand, a box of toys, and a good imagination,” Koji points out. “It’s not that bad.”  He pauses and looks at Yuuri and Victor.  “Okay, I lied just then. I need real dick like whoa. The Four Continents can’t come quick enough.”

“There are ways to sort of fix that, maybe,” Victor says with a wink.  “Right, Koji love? If you like, we can make you a video, and then you can send us one.  I’d like that.”

Yuuri’s about to shoot Victor down in flames, then reconsiders.  “Hmm, that sounds like fun,” he says.  “How about it Koji?”

“Nii-san! Think of the children!” Koji says in a fake-shocked voice, putting his hands over Kokochin’s ears.  The puppy doesn’t even stir, still sound asleep.  Koji leans forward a little and licks his lips.  Then his voice changes, become breathless and husky, and for a moment Yuuri’s not sure if it’s an act or reality.  “But maybe… I can give you both a show now if you like.”

Victor clears his throat next to Yuuri.  “I’d like that very much,” he says, sliding his hand up Yuuri’s thigh, the touch light and sensual.  Yuuri watches as Koji’s gaze follows the movement and Yuuri can’t help spreading his legs a little under the dual assault of Victor’s touch and Koji’s eyes.

“Erm, I’m gonna put the puppy to bed,” Koji says hurriedly, picking up Kokochin.  “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Yuuri stares at the empty chair Koji’s left in his rush to put the puppy to bed.  He turns to Victor, who looks a little aroused already.  Yuuri can sympathise; he feels much the same way.  “How did this go from ice shows to puppies to videos and suddenly a live sex show?”

Victor leans in to nuzzle Yuuri’s neck, just below his ear. His fingers toy with the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans, slipping under it. “I have no idea,” Victor murmurs, “But I very much like the idea.”

Yuuri makes an agreeable noise in the back of his throat, fingers tightening on Victor’s knee.  “Do you think Koji will mind if we get a head start?”

* * *

 

**Four Continents - Gangneung, South Korea - February 2017**

Victor glances at his watch, checking the time.  Currently, he’s in full-on coach mode; checking him and Yuuri in at the hotel near the arena, getting their luggage sent up to the room, and at the same time, keeping an eye on Yuuri for signs of impending pre-competition anxiousness, which, from painful past experience, Victor knows can manifest at any time or location.  Instead, as Victor hands over his credit card, Yuuri just looks impatient.

“What time does Koji’s flight land, Vitya?” Yuuri says, leaning against the counter next to Victor.  He presses his side along the length of Victor’s, solid and warm.

“Two-seventeen,” Victor replies, taking back his card and three copies of the room key.  He hands one to Yuuri, and pockets the other two with a mental reminder to give Koji his later.  “He should have landed by now.”

Yuuri makes another impatient noise and grabs his carry-on, starting to wheel it to the elevators.  Victor grabs his and hurries along behind to catch up.  Yuuri, it seems, is a man on a mission. 

In the room, Victor watches bemused as Yuuri unpacks, hanging up his costumes, sliding his regular clothes into drawers.  Victor’s just content to sit on the king-size bed and watch him putter around.  Clearly, nervous energy is fueling Yuuri right now; all his considerable concentration is centered around the impending arrival of his twin.  Victor’s is as well; he’s just hiding it better. 

It’s been over two months since they’ve both seen Koji.  Sure, they’ve talked via text, and posted online, chatted by video, even sent each other videos of questionable content, but it doesn’t make up for seeing someone in person, being able to touch them. To cuddle them, breath in their scent first thing in the morning when that person’s skin is sleep warm and soft.  Victor thinks that he misses that the most, having both twins wrapped around him, entangled together, Maccachin at the end of the bed.  And that’s the part that Victor wants to have most.  In fact, that what he’s working towards, funnelling all of his attention outside of competing and coaching toward that one goal.  The twins don’t know about that yet, and he’s not going to tell them his plans until they’re confirmed, signed, and sealed, carved in stone.  And that won’t happen until the spring, a couple of months from now.

Yuuri’s phone dings with a notification, and he almost drops his toiletry bag in the rush to pick the phone up.  He swipes impatiently at the phone.  Victor watches as his body goes lax suddenly, the coiled impatience dropping from his limbs.  He looks up at Victor, a smile on his face.  “Koji’s in the lobby.  I’ll send him the room number.”

It seems only moments pass and then there’s a knock on the door.  Yuuri practically rips the door from its frame in his haste to get it open, and then there’s a muffled shout as Koji’s embraced, then half dragged into the room.  Yuuri’s peppering Koji with baby kisses, holding his hand, refusing to let go.  Koji, still laughing, manages to get himself inside along with his suitcase, and then spots Victor.

Victor crosses the room in quick strides, pulling Koji close and enfolding him in a hug, nuzzling into his neck and simply breathing him in.  Victor has missed this _so_ much. 

“Oh my god,” Koji gasps with a laugh, glasses slipping down his nose as one hand flails against Victor’s back.  “I can’t breathe; you’re squashing me!”

Victor pulls back but instead of letting him go, lays both hands gently on Koji’s face and leans in for a slow, thorough kiss.  When he pulls back he feels a little lightheaded.  Koji’s face is lit with a soft blush, his lips parted, eyes half lidded.  He licks his lips, gaze mapping out the look on Victor’s face, eyes dropping down to Victor’s mouth.  Yuuri looks just as wrecked, just from watching, but he pulls Koji close and does the same. 

Victor is never, ever, going to get tired of watching the twins together.  The way that Koji pulls Yuuri closer, hands on his twin’s waist, the way they melt into each other, soft and pliant in each other’s arms; how they kiss, slow and exploratory.  When they pull apart, they both turn to Victor, and Victor enfolds both of them in a hug.

“I’ve missed this the most,” Koji says in a kiss-rough voice.  “I’ve missed you both.”

Needless to say, they’re all late for Victor’s carefully planned Valentine’s Day dinner in the five-star restaurant below.

* * *

 

They spend the next day reacquainting themselves with each other, before Yuuri has to practice for the competition.  They hook up with Phichit, who arrived earlier that morning with Celestino.  Victor is subjected to a bone-breaking hug from Phichit, who then proceeds to talk Yuuri and Koji’s ear off all through breakfast. 

“So, Victor said you guys are going sightseeing today,” Phichit says, eyes gleaming.  “Fancy company?”

“Are we?” Koji says.  He fake-sighs, dropping his head into his hand.  “And I thought we were going to spend all day in bed, fucking like bunnies.”

One of the American skaters sitting at the table behind Phichit does a loud spit-take into his coffee.  Yuuri’s trying to keep a straight face, and failing miserably.

“You want to go sightseeing, Vitya?” Yuuri asks.  “Not that I mind.”

Victor frowns.  “I thought you liked sightseeing? You practically begged me to take you and Koji in Barcelona.  You _winked_ at me.”

Yuuri looks at Koji, and both of them look a little sheepish.  Phichit raises an eyebrow.  “Um, we just needed an excuse to get you out of the hotel and to the cathedral,” Yuuri says. 

“Yes, so we could, you know, declare our undying love in public for your perfect ass and thighs,” Koji adds, biting into his toast. 

Victor’s mouth drops open.  “Really?”

Koji rolls his eyes.  “Yes, really.  There were also feelings.  Remember those?”

Victor tilts his head to the side and smiles fondly.  “Of course I remember that. I can show you again if you like?”

Phichit clears his throat.  “As much fun as the never-ending flirting is – and oh my god, you three take it to a level I’ve not seen before – are we going sightseeing or not? Because I just spotted JJ and I’d rather not be here when he JJ-styles his way in here and spots us; a captive audience at breakfast.”

Yuuri’s head snaps up toward the door and then he slides down in his seat.  “ _Do_ something, Vitya,” he hisses.

Victor does what he does best; flashes his Platinum credit card at the waitress, while Koji inhales the last slice of his toast and Phichit steals the crust, which is clearly not on the list of foods allowed before a competition.  Victor knows this only too well, having lived a life without toast for about twenty years.

Once they’re in the lobby, they spot Otabek, who waves stoically and saunters over, hands in his pockets.  “Okay, this is weird,” Koji says, “I’m so used to Yurio as your shadow it’s bizarre he isn’t here.”

Otabek makes a noise that could be interpreted as either deep disappointment or agreement, Victor can’t decide.  “Yura is practicing for Worlds; working hard.”

Victor knows how hard Yurio is working.  He’s finally hit the thing he’d been dreading the most: a growth spurt.  He’s late to the party with it, and it had come on suddenly in the last month, and Yurio is furious, viewing it rather like his body has betrayed him.  Personally, Victor can’t think of anything more horrifying than Yurio in the midst of both a growth spurt _and_ puberty.  He’s been keeping well clear of Yurio since it started, mainly out of self-preservation.  No amount of _I remember when this happened to me_ chats are going to fix it.

Instead, Victor just nods, watches Yuuri blanch in remembrance, and stays quiet while Phichit texts rapidly on his phone. 

“Leo’s here, and so is Sueng-gil and Guang-hong,” Phichit explains.  “I invited them sightseeing if that’s okay?”

Otabek decides to tag along, so as a large group they make their way down to the beach, moments from the hotel.  The air is cold, almost brisk, but the sky is clear, a deep blue, and it’s well worth the few moments Victor spends lining up a shot to post to Instagram.  Phichit’s all over it, snapping away with his camera, and before they know it they’re all walking along the beachfront boardwalk, playing ‘how many skaters can you fit in a selfie’.  The answer, since Phichit is still a genius at selfies, is apparently eight, including Victor and Koji.  As soon as Phichit posts it and finishes tagging, everyone’s phone starts lighting up with notifications as the internet goes crazy.  Victor turns his phone off, pockets it, and takes Koji’s hand, slipping his other into Yuuri’s.  “Fancy checking out Gyeongpodae pavilion with me?” he asks.  “I don’t think it’s far,” he adds. 

“Sounds lovely,” Yuuri replies.  “We can walk around the lake.”

The rest of the group tag along, chattering away behind them.  Phichit’s talking about how he’s improved his free skate program, while Leo’s going on about Nationals.  Everyone’s cheerful, sharing what they’ve been up to since the Grand Prix Final.  Victor likes this group of skaters; he finds that, even though he’s older, he enjoys their company.  Not to say he doesn’t enjoy his Russian skate family, but it’s a different dynamic.  They’re his rink mates, so it’s a different relationship; a working one.  This group is more of a social group, and it feels more like friends going out.

Gangneung is a strange place, caught between the cusp of the sea and a lake.  The pavilion is on the other side of the lake, up a short flight of more of those damn stairs he hates.

“Wow,” Koji breathes out when they first sight the pavilion.  “I bet this looks beautiful in the spring, with the blossoms. Let’s take another picture.”

Phichit snatches Koji’s phone, doing the photo honors so Victor can be in the photo with the twins.  It’s a great picture; they’re bundled in their coats, and Yuuri is wearing his beanie still.  Behind them, the pavilion takes up the entire background, a riot of green-painted and decorated woodwork with red pillars.  It’s a stunning picture.

“Okay, you have to send me a copy of that one,” Phichit declares with authority.  “Victor, take one of me and the twins.”

When that’s done, the group begins to spread out along the lake edge, and Victor follows them, content to watch.  He feels remarkably calm, especially with the impending competition coming up.  He knows he’s got to coach Yuuri, but Yuuri doesn’t seem very bothered about it at the moment, either.  Maybe that’s because Koji is here at last, but Yuuri seems remarkably relaxed.  The twins pause, waiting for Victor to catch up to them.  When he does, they wordlessly slip their hands into his, and they start walking back toward the hotel.

Victor’s read a local legend that says you can see the moon five times at Gyeongpodae.  Once in the sky, once reflected in the lake, another in the sea. Reflected once more in a drinking glass, and finally, in the eyes of your lover. 

Victor only sees it twice: the moon reflected through the twins’ eyes, and that’s all he thinks he’ll ever need.

* * *

 

Despite Yuuri having a last-minute wibble, the Four Continents goes off without much of a hitch.  Yuuri skates his short program on Friday to thunderous applause, beating his personal best. Yuuri’s _Eros_ has never been so strong, so flawlessly performed, and Victor is breathless throughout the entire program.  He thinks that if Yuuri skates like this at Worlds, Victor is going to be seriously in danger of losing his World Champion status.  It’s an absolute joy to think that he’ll be skating against Yuuri, skating against a strong competitor, and he can already feel the adrenaline rush just thinking about it. 

Yuuri is skating to take no prisoners, determined to win.  It’s clear he wants to show Victor that even though they are engaged, he intends to fight Victor every step of the way for the ultimate prize of the title of World Champion.  Victor couldn’t be happier.

They have a rest day before the free on Sunday, and Victor spends most of the day in bed with Yuuri and Koji, only emerging to get Yuuri to the rink for a final practice.

When Sunday rolls around, Yuuri’s back in no-prisoner mode, and he blows the competition out of the water.  He almost beats his world record, _almost_.  His free skate program is improving steadily; he’s managing to land the quad flip now almost every time.  He over rotates a little on the landing, but he recovers. 

It’s enough, however, to get the gold.

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri exclaims after the medal ceremony.  “I got _gold_ at the Four Continents. Holy shit.” Yuuri looks absolutely stunned, eyes wide with disbelief.  It’s clear to Victor the whole thing hasn’t really sunk it yet, but he couldn’t be prouder.

Victor’s about to reply when there’s a flurry of activity, and Koji blurs past Victor, throwing himself at Yuuri with a completely un-Koji like squeal of joy.  When Koji releases Yuuri, they both turn to Victor, eyebrows raised.

“You know what this means,” Koji says with a shit-eating grin.  “Now you have to marry us.”

Victor face palms.  “You both know I was just being an asshole,” he mutters.  “I didn’t mean it.”

“We know,” Yuuri replies with a shrug.  “But we are holding you to it.”

“The whole heartfelt proposal and the rings made of Olympic gold wasn’t enough?” Victor says with a wink.

“Rings made of _what_?” Phichit gives Yuuri another hug; he hasn’t stopped since they both stood together on the podium. “What don’t I know that I need to?”

“Ah, Phichit!” Yuuri exclaims, desperate to distract his friend.  “How’s the bronze medal feel?”

“Awe. _Some_.”  Phichit manages to make it sound like two words.  “It’ll go nicely with my gold from China, although I really still want to kick JJ’s ass for getting silver, the butthead.”

“Yeah, well,” Koji mutters.  “You can’t deny the prick has talent.”

Victor raises an eyebrow.  “Oh? Is that praise, Koji- _kun_?”

“Don’t Koji-kun me,” Koji says with a grin.  “That’s all JJ is getting from me. You may have just noticed I also called him a prick.”

“Point taken,” Victor nods.  “Yuuri, do you need to rest before the exhibition skate?”

Yuuri sighs.  “God, yes.  I can’t believe they’ve scheduled the skate right after the medal ceremony.  I’ll need to stretch and get changed into my _Stammi vicino_ costume.  Can you help?”

Victor can more than help.  He’ll never get tired of getting his hands on all of Yuuri’s soft, smooth skin; Koji’s too.  Since Yuuri’s the only one skating, that’ll have to tide him over for now – until he can get the twins alone.  Yuuri’s skating the exhibition to the aria version of _Stammi vicino_ ; Victor’s not competing in the Four Continents since he’s Russian, so they’re not going to pair skate this time.  Instead, they’ll do that at Worlds.  In the meantime, Victor will have to content himself with just watching; all in all, not a bad thing, he thinks.

* * *

 

Yuuri is beautiful on the ice.  Every time Victor watches Yuuri skate _Stammi vicino_ , he realizes how much Yuuri does the piece justice.  Yuuri turns it from a melancholy plea for recognition, and loss, which is how Victor skated it, to a promise, a confession to his lovers.  Victor much prefers this version, loves watching the fluid grace Yuuri brings to the program.  Koji stands next to him at the boards, his eyes never leaving the ice, watching intently as Yuuri skates.

Victor knows Yuuri will be exhausted by now, that even his legendary stamina has its limits.  However, tomorrow is the last day that they will have with Koji for the next while, until Worlds, and he knows that Yuuri will want to make the most of that time, to lose himself in the touches and caresses of both Victor and Koji.  Victor wants to remember this day, not only because Yuuri got gold, but because when this ends tomorrow, and Koji flies out, they’ll have to live on memories for the next little while.  This only makes Victor more determined to make his plans for the future bear fruition.

Meanwhile, he has smaller, but no less important plans.  He spent the morning, while Yuuri practiced, making arrangements with the hotel.  They cab it back to the hotel, a short ride, and take the elevator upstairs to their room.  Yuuri opens the door and stops in surprise, Koji walking into his back.

“Nii-san!” he gasps.  “What – “

“Oh my god, Vitya!” Yuuri exclaims, forcing himself to walk forward.

“Wow,” Koji adds, moving to stand next to Yuuri.

Victor will admit, he might have gone a bit overboard.  The room is filled with flowers, the soft fragrance of warming petals filling the air.  It’s almost a jungle, a profusion of flower arrangements on every surface.  Roses; red for love, yellow for friendship and companionship, coral for desire.

“We didn’t have time to do much more than dinner on Valentine’s day,” Victor explains.  “I wanted to make it up to you.”

Yuuri pulls Victor into a hug, Koji following along.  “It doesn’t matter,” Yuuri says, “because we were all together.  That’s all that counts.  Although this is lovely, thank you.”

Victor finds it impossible that he can fall more in love with them both, but when they say things like that… he clears his throat and stares at the ceiling for the moment, trying to get himself under control.

They take turns showering; Koji and Yuuri go together, because as much as Victor would like to hop in as well, hotel showers are not designed for three people, no matter how you view the logistics.  Victor putters around while they shower, turning on the lamps, moving the flowers a little to show them off better.  He checks his messages and social media, and listens to the twins giggling in the shower, followed by the occasional shriek as one of them does something (his mind is inventive, but Victor figures they must be play fighting).  When the twins exit the bathroom, both a flushed pink from the shower, towels around their hips, hair slicked back as it dries.

“Your turn, Vitya,” Yuuri says, eyes twinkling with both mirth and a hint of possibility.  “Hurry up, we’re waiting for you.”

“Far be it from me to keep you both _on_ _edge_ and waiting,” Victor responds with a wink.  He slips off his dress shirt, and when he turns around, there’s Koji, wide-eyed like he’s been caught with the hand in the proverbial cookie jar, wearing Victor’s red and white Olympic Team Russia jacket.  It swamps him, the hem hanging down below his hips, and when he moves, Victor can just see the naked swell of his bottom beneath.  His mouth goes dry and he swallows hard, because that’s one of the most arousing things Victor’s seen.

“Um,” Koji says intelligently, cheeks warming with a blush.  He picks at the pocket and looks up at Victor through thick, long eyelashes.  “I was cold.  Yuuri’s team jacket is sweaty and – “

“So that’s where my jacket went,” Victor breathes out, still stunned and a little turned on. As much as he’d joked about it all those months ago, he can feel his inner caveman emerging at the site of Koji in _his_ jacket.  Yuuri gets to wear Victor’s costume; and now, Koji’s chosen to wear his clothes as well.

“You left it at home,” Koji blurts out. “It smells like you.  Well, it did,” he amends a little sulkily.

Victor steps up to Koji and runs a gentle finger down his cheek.  “Would you like me to wear it tomorrow, so it does again?” he asks.

Koji nods and bites his lip, then flashes a gaze to the side to his twin.  _Hmm_ , Victor thinks, _I sense a game_.  “Okay,” Victor says.  “I’m going to shower.  Why don’t you amuse yourselves until I’m done?”

“Oh, we can do that,” Yuuri says, patting the bed next to where he’s sitting down.  “Koji, come here, love.”

Victor makes a noise in the back of his throat that echoes the one that Koji makes.  Koji crosses to the bed, still in the jacket, and slips up onto it, kneeling next to Yuuri, leaning in to snuggle.

“Don’t be long,” Koji says to Victor.  “I’m a little impatient here.”

Victor takes the quickest shower of his life, but apparently, it’s still not fast enough.  When he exits the bathroom, towel around his hips, the twins are on the bed.  They’ve started without him, are kissing each other slowly, exploring with hands and lips.  Victor pauses in the doorway to watch them; Yuuri’s bare chest and skin almost golden in the light from the two lamps in the corners of the room.  He’s kneeling behind Koji, nuzzling into his neck, one hand around Koji’s waist.  Koji’s still wearing Victor’s red and white jacket, and somehow, despite the odds, it’s still partly zippered up.  Koji leans his head back on Yuuri’s shoulder with a breathy sigh, exposing the long line of his neck, and Victor can see a new bruise on it from where Yuuri’s marked him.  It’s way above where Koji’s collar will hide it, and Victor knows Yuuri’s done it as a reminder, a brand of possession.  Victor promises himself he’ll add to it later. 

Both twins watch him through eyes slitted with anticipation and desire, watch as he comes closer.  Koji shifts a little, rocking his hips up to meet Yuuri’s hand as he slides it over the top of Koji’s thigh, between his legs, trailing up the soft skin that Victor knows is there.  His hand disappears under the hem of Victor’s jacket, lost to view, but judging by the way Koji lets out a deep moan and the way he bucks his hips, Yuuri’s touching him, stroking him to full hardness.

Victor moves then; sits himself in one of the chairs just off to one side.  Yuuri frowns.  “Victor?”

“I want to watch you both,” Victor says.  “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you play together. I want to enjoy this.”

“Okay, that sounds like fun,” Yuuri says with a smile.  “Tell us what you want.”

Victor shifts in the chair.  Beneath the towel he’s fully hard, but there’s no way he’s going to touch himself yet.  “I want you to carry on as you were. Don’t stop.”

Koji turns his head slightly to his twin, placing a kiss on his jaw, moving until he can capture Yuuri’s mouth with his own in a searching kiss.  Yuuri’s eyes flutter closed, and he shifts behind Koji so that he can press himself against the length of Koji’s back.  He slips his hand inside the jacket, smoothing his palm over Koji’s skin.  The jacket slides off Koji’s shoulder with the movement, and Victor can see when Yuuri flicks his fingers over one of Koji’s nipples, playing with it, making Koji arch his back.  They both moan as Koji presses back into his twin.  Victor’s enthralled with how beautiful they both look together in the soft light.  This is different from his birthday video; that was all hard, adrenaline-fueled frantic fucking.  This is soft; this is them taking their time with each other, slowly building up to something that promises to be fantastic.  Victor wants this all the time. 

Yuuri pulls on the zipper of the jacket, sliding it down and then pushing it open.  With nothing holding it together, the jacket slips from Koji’s shoulders and pools at his elbows, revealing his toned, golden skin, the elegant line of his cock up to his navel.  He sinks down on his heels a little further, watching Victor as he does so, spreading his legs so Victor can see everything.  Then Koji grasps his own cock, swiping his hand over the head, slicking his hand up, jacking himself off slowly, deliberately teasing both himself and Victor.  Yuuri grips Koji with both hands around his waist, and pulls Koji backward, rolling his hips, clearly trying to get friction on his erection.  Victor watches for a few moments, watch as they push themselves closer to the edge.

“Victor,” Koji whines playfully, “come over here.”

“I want to watch you both get each other off,” Victor says.  “ _Then_ I’ll join you.”

Both twins make disappointed noises, but Victor ignores it.  His only concession is to press the flat of his hand to his cock in an effort to stave off the building arousal.  Right now, it’s not going to take much to get him off, and the twins know it.  “Come for me then,” he says, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  “Suck each other off for me.”

The twins stare at Victor, mouths open for a split second, and then Koji turns, pushing Yuuri back onto the bed.  Yuuri goes willingly with a giggle, body pliant, and stretches out beneath Koji, raising his arms above his head as he shows off his body, all hard muscles and smooth skin. He knows he’s got the body of a competitive athlete, and he’s not afraid to display it. He watches as Koji discards the jacket (such a shame, Victor thinks) and then Koji leans down for a thorough, searching kiss, rolling his hips against Yuuri’s.  Yuuri spreads his legs, offering himself to Koji with a breathless moan, and it’s a beautiful sight, watching them as they move together.

Eventually, Koji pulls back, tugging Yuuri until they’re arranged on the bed, sideways so Victor has a perfect view.  Koji grins at his twin, and then turns around, settling himself over Yuuri so his knees bracket Yuuri’s shoulders.  Then he smooths a hand gently down his twin’s body, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s cock and jacking him off slowly.  Yuuri reaches up, pulling Koji down, leaning up a little to lick at the tip of Koji’s cock, sucking gently.  He looks over to Victor, and winks, and Victor can’t help it, he grins at Yuuri’s impish expression.  Yuuri expression disappears in a flash as Koji swallows him down without any warning, and he bucks his hips upward, gasping, unprepared at the sudden movement. He pulls at Koji’s hips, urging his twin to drop down a little, and finally takes Koji fully into his mouth, holding him in place with his hands.

The room is silent except for the sweetest of all sounds; soft moans, pleas of unspoken encouragement from both twins.  Victor is so turned on he’s panting softly, his hands tight fists on the arms of the chair.  He doesn’t trust himself to touch his cock, not now.  Instead, he uncurls one hand and reaches over for the lube he left on the dresser.  He stands up for moment, pads over to the bed, and drops the tube on the comforter.  Both twins pause, watching him, waiting to see what he’s going to do.  Victor reaches out, runs a hand down Koji’s spine, fingers dancing over soft skin, watching as his back arches beneath his touch.

“Fuck, Victor,” Koji sighs out. 

“Eventually,” Victor says softly with a wink.  “I want to watch you both prep yourselves.  Will you do that for me?”

Koji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, while Yuuri simply scrabbles for the lube and flips the cap open one handed.  He looks a little desperate, Victor notes with satisfaction as he goes to sit back in the chair.  When Yuuri’s got his fingers slicked, Koji grabs for the tube as well, doing the same, and the twins go back to sucking each other off.  Victor watches as Koji circles Yuuri’s hole with his fingers, pushing inside.  Yuuri moans, rolling his hips upward, back down onto Koji’s fingers, caught in the pleasure.  He pulls off Koji’s cock, fingers sliding over Koji’s hips to arrange him better, and parts his cheeks.  He licks at his twin’s hole, circling it with the pad of his finger, teasing.  Victor watches Yuuri open Koji up with his mouth, fucking him with his tongue before sliding first one, and then two fingers into his unresisting body.  They find a rhythm together; in rolling hips and half-bitten off moans that push them both steadily higher.  Victor knows from experience that each time one of them moans, the vibrations echo along each other’s cocks, it’s like a sensual feedback loop with only one conclusion.  Both twins are trembling now; bodies tense with the need for release, fucking each other with their fingers, bodies hungry for more, something bigger, something that will ease the ache inside.  Victor can feel it too; he wants to be fucked, to fuck, but he wants to see the twins come first.

“Vitya.” Koji pops his mouth off Yuuri’s dick and looks at Victor with raw need in his eyes.  “Please, do something.”

This is what Victor wants; he wants to see them undone, for each other and for him.  He wants to see them at the point where artifice is stripped away, where they’re reduced to simply what they are, two beautiful, desperate creatures he’s proud to belong to, part of an addicting triad.  He can’t wait any longer. 

“Come for me, sweethearts,” he breathes out, and the phrase is couched in longing and desire, in _need_.

Koji doesn’t say a word; his gaze says everything.  He licks over Yuuri’s cock, sucking at the tip, before dropping back down, taking Yuuri in as far as he can, working his fingers in Yuuri’s ass.  Yuuri bucks his hips up, pulling at Koji’s hips, setting his own pace.  Both of them are moving now in sync, teetering on the edge, and when Koji comes down Yuuri’s throat, Yuuri orgasms as well, swallowing his twin’s come, moaning at the taste.

Victor’s done for; he’s hard as a rock, body strung tight like a bow.  He watches as the twins separate, still panting, bodies pliant and lax from orgasm.  For a moment, the only sound in the room is the sound of harsh breathing, until Koji lets out a sigh of contentment.  Only then does Victor stand up and cross the room, dropping the towel to the floor.  Both twins stare at him, eyes roving across his body.  Yuuri licks his lips, and Victor can’t wait any more; he slides onto the bed, slipping between them, warm bodies pressed against his on either side.  It feels like they spend hours kissing; exploring each other with lips and tongues.  Victor lets them mark him; he doesn’t care where, doesn’t care that it’ll show tomorrow.  He marks them back in return, deepens the love bite on Koji’s neck that Yuuri made, leaves little bruises on their thighs, in the valley of their hipbones, over their hearts, and they return the favour. 

Victor slides into Koji, pliant beneath him, while Yuuri fucks Victor open with his fingers, and then his cock. Yuuri’s fingers dig into Victor’s hips, controlling his thrusts, and in turn, his thrusts into Koji.  Then Victor pulls out and returns the favour, fucking Yuuri while Koji fucks him.  Victor’s hit a plateau of pleasure; he’s been aroused for so long without completion it’s almost as if his body doesn’t need it.  He’s riding the crest, every thrust into the willing body beneath his another wave of almost-climax without tipping over the edge.  Right up until Koji digs his fingers into Victor’s hips with a grip like iron, and fucks him like he’s going for Olympic gold.  The pleasure-pain makes Victor gasp, overloaded on sensation, but Yuuri simply wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders, shoves his tongue deep into Victor’s mouth, and rolls his hips upward to meet every thrust.  Suddenly it’s not enough and too much.  Koji’s fingers tighten on his hips, and Victor feels his teeth graze over the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder.  Victor’s body locks with sudden orgasm, clamping down on Koji’s cock as he pushes deep into Yuuri.  Tears prick the corner of his eyes as he moans into Yuuri’s mouth, hips stuttering as Koji continues to fuck him through his climax.  Victor can feel a sudden pulse of warm wetness against his stomach as Yuuri comes, and his cock jerks again as Yuuri tightens around him.  Koji climaxes a few seconds later, driving into Victor’s body and rolling hips, filling Victor up with his come.

Victor feels Yuuri go lax under him, and Victor slides his hand under Yuuri’s lower back, rolling to the side with Koji so they can all lay down.  “I think,” Victor gasps out, “you’ve both actually killed me.  Please tell me you have so I never have to move again.”

“Mmm,” is the only response he gets from Koji, nuzzling into the nape of his neck.

He listens to the twins’ breathing, soothing in the silence of the room.  Yuuri’s hips tick forward again, like he’s not totally satisfied yet.  When his hole squeezes around Victor’s dick, Victor can feel his body respond, clenching down on Koji’s cock that’s still in his own ass. That pulls a murmur of interest from Koji, a roll of his hips down against Victor’s bottom.  His hardening cock brushes against Victor’s prostate, and he licks his lips, letting out a soft moan when Koji does it again.  Victor pulls Yuuri closer so he can kiss him, while Koji begins to move inside him.

At this point, Victor’s knows what’s on the menu for the next little while; himself.  He can’t bring himself to mind; after all, getting fucked senseless by the twins is one of his favourite pastimes.

* * *

 

**Worlds - Helsinki, Finland - April 2017**

“Has anyone ever performed two exhibition skates in the same competition?” Phichit muses from beside Koji.

“You are asking a non-figure skater,” Koji replies with a raised eyebrow.  He’s standing next to Phichit, who’s cooling down in his Thailand jacket, having just finished his own exhibition skate. “Any idea what Victor’s skating to before he gets back out there to do _Stammi vicino_ with the gold medallist?”

Koji is still riding the high of watching his brother win Worlds.  Even for someone who only follows figure skating because his fiancés skate, he has to admit it’s been an incredibly exciting competition.   Yurio, who had been a favourite to win, is still dealing with the double whammy of puberty and a last growth spurt, and has been struggling since Europeans as he tries to come to terms with his developing body.  He came fourth here, at Worlds, to everyone’s disappointment.  In actual fact, the top four skaters were within about ten points of each other once the medals were awarded; Phichit got bronze, Victor got silver, and Yuuri (in Koji’s opinion) kicked everyone else’s ass to come out four points ahead of Victor with the gold.  He’s never seen Yuuri run through a series of emotions so quickly; elation at winning, nervousness because he actually beat _Victor Nikiforov_ to the top of the podium, and finally, pride, which he totally deserves to feel.  It’s been a roller coaster of a year; there’s no doubt about it.

“Vitya said his skate was a surprise,” Yuuri says, appearing out of the curtained off area and coming to stand next to Koji at the boards.  There’s a flurry of camera flashes behind them, and Koji prepares himself for the inevitable; Phichit manhandling them into giving victory signs for the fans who are happy to snap two medallists and a fiancé in the same photo.  Ridiculously, Koji is getting used to being famous by association.

The house lights go down as Victor takes to the ice in almost complete darkness. Koji can just make out his shadow at center ice as the crowd roar with approval.  They’re looking forward to this as much as they are the duetto, apparently. 

The music is instantly poppy and upbeat, and the lights come on in a flash of white, almost blinding.  Not as much as Victor’s outfit though; he’s wearing a gold lamé suit that blinds the sight, dazzling like the sun. 

“Oh my god,” Phichit chokes out and the same time Yuuri does, but for different reasons.  Koji thinks Yuuri is probably horrified over the suit, Phichit is apparently all about the song.  “Victor’s dancing to the _Look of Love_ by ABC!” he squeals, clapping his hands with unbridled joy and enthusiasm, which is saying a lot, even for Phichit’s standards.  “I LOVE the eighties!!”

Victor’s got the moves, Koji thinks.  He’s used to seeing Victor skate to serious, soul-searching instrumentals and the occasional operatic piece.  To see him working the crowd up with eighties pop music is a little… bizarre, but it suits him.  The expression of complete enjoyment on his face is catching, and suddenly, he can’t wait to see what Victor skates to next year.  For a moment, Koji thinks that Victor may have grown out of his serious stage and is finally ready to have fun with his career, rather than wearing his talent like chains around his neck.

Victor skates past Koji, coming out of a quad flip (what the hell?) and winks.  He’s singing the lyrics to the chorus, and Koji can’t help but break out in laughter.  He glances at Yuuri, who has both hands over his mouth, eyes wide, clearly laughing as well.

The crowd love Victor, and they apparently love his new-found joy in life.  He may have landed silver in the competition, but he’s wearing gold.  Koji’s not missing the irony of that statement, and neither has Phichit or Yuuri, judging by their faces.  Victor finishes in a flourish to screams from the crowd, flowers and stuffed animals raining down around him.  He ignores it all, skates straight toward Koji and Yuuri, and enfolds them in an enthusiastic hug over the boards, whispering _I love you_ at both of them, giving them a sweaty kiss on the cheek.  Koji grips tighter; he can feel Victor’s skates slipping out from under them, but he doesn’t seem to care.  To further screams from the crowd Victor kisses them both again, and then skates off, waving, doing an extra lap just for fun.

Yuuri’s shrugging out of his jacket, stretching on the sidelines, while waiting for Victor to get changed for the duetto.  He looks a little flushed with excitement himself, and Koji knows how much Yuuri loves to skate this with Victor; it’s the song that bought them all together, after all.  Never mind the fact that he’s finally won gold, is _World Champion_ at last. 

When they take to the ice, the crowd is hushed, waiting with held breath.  Koji can watch this program until the end of time; the give and take between Yuuri and Victor, the way that Victor does most of the lifts at the start, switching out in the second half so Yuuri can support him with his insane stamina toward the end.  It’s a true partnership, and if Koji looks hard enough, he can see them watching him, trying to catch his eye as they skate past him.

“The elements are subtly different,” Phichit muses from next to him in the dark. 

“Huh?” Koji’s reluctant to draw his eyes away, even for a single moment.

“I can read the language of figure skating,” Phichit says.  He sounds strangely knowledgeable suddenly.  “When I watch this skate, now, it’s not a duetto,” he continues, leaning closer to Koji.  He whispers, “There’s a missing partner to this piece; this is a troika.  They’re dancing with you.” 

Koji’s mouth drops open, and he sees Phichit out of the corner of his eye, fists clenched and gazing skyward like he’s had an epiphany. “God, I _love_ figure skating!” he declares, grinning at Koji.

Hmm, Koji muses.  A _troika_.  It sounds Russian.  It’s perfect.  Koji has no problem being part of this troika, he thinks. 

And, when Yuuri and Victor leave the ice, flowers in their arms, smiles on their faces, Koji doesn’t care if the entire world sees him hold them both just a little bit tighter, a little firmer in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... click through to the next chapter for the epilogue!! <3


	19. #Everlasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I just posted this and it's 169,069 words complete. As Victor would say, "Wow, amazing!!!" :) <3

**Hasetsu, Japan - May 2017**

 

phichit+chu  
2,648  likes

[image: Phichit standing on the top level of Hasetsu Castle with the roof in the background]

phichit+chu: _Thank you to everyone who came out and watched ‘Victor Nikiforov & Friends’ at Ice Castle & those of you who watched on tv!! All of us had a blast and we can’t wait to do it again tonight! Interesting local titbit: did you know that the two gold fish on the roof of Hasetsu Castle are called Shachihoko??_

_#ninja #ice castle Hasetsu #Victor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Yuri Plisetsky #Christophe Giacometti #coronation with underpants #victor was missing #who is CHIHOKO_

 

View all 3,625 comments

Bobs_my_uncle  did anyone find @v-nikiforov? I heard he was missing.  Awesome show, btw. Fabulous skating everyone!  
+hashtag++ninja+  Wow, awesome picture, Phichit! And great show! Glad I could find it on the internet and watch  
blind_in_Texas  Loved your exhibition skate, @phichit+chu!!! It’s nice to see more of the King and the Skater! <3<3  
KatsuDAMN  what’s with the fish theme? What is #chihoko? And what’s this about Victor missing?  
christophe-gc we couldn’t find @v-nikiforov this morning.  Turns out he was naked on top of Hasetsu Castle.  We sent @yuuri_katsuki and @shadow+Katsuki up there to get him down.  Crisis averted.  The second showing of ‘Victor Nikiforov & Friends’ will proceed tonight as planned!  
gcs_ass_omg CHRIS!!! <3<3<3  
yuri-plisetsky @christophe-gc You adults are ridiculous and so embarrassing. I can’t look at you, not after last night  
+Yuri_engel+ @yuri-plisetsky omg what happened  
yuri-plisetsky @+Yuri_engel+ stupidity.  And Nikiforov being extra

 

@sagaonice  
Don’t forget to come out and watch [Victor Nikiforov & Friends!]  
Tonight is the last show! There are a couple of box tickets still left for the cinematic viewing, streamed live from Ice Castle Hasetsu!  
#sagaonice #icecastlehasetsu #victornikiforovandfriends #hasetsu #ninja

 

* * *

 

“It won’t come off! Did you get yours off?” Yuuri spins around and grips Koji by the shoulders, careful not to jostle him and make him slip in the shower.  Koji has a sponge in one hand, soaped up.  His hair is plastered to his head, and red ink runs through the suds sliding over his naked body, running into the drain. 

“No,” Koji sulks.  “I have a hangover and I’m going to _kill_ Vitya.” 

Yuuri examines his twin’s muscled back.  He’d like to spend a lot longer examining Koji’s back, because it’s a work of art, but his head is still pounding.  Plus, there’s the fact that there’s the remnants of half of a scribbled phrase across his twin’s back, written in what is apparently red permanent ink. Whoever provided Victor with the red sharpie is going to die a horrible death – once Yuuri has gotten rid of his hangover and has skated the last show tonight.

“Turn around, let me see yours,” Koji says with a sigh.  Yuuri submits, letting Koji run his fingers over Yuuri’s warm skin, searching out the faint outline of the words written there.  If they were to stand side to side (or lay side to side, since that’s apparently when Victor had attacked last night) the phrase would quite clearly read ‘OVERCOME CHIHOKO’. 

“Who the _fuck_ is Chihoko?” Koji says.  “Did we actually clear that up when we pulled Victor off of the roof this morning?”

“No, but having to declare our love for the idiot at top volume while naked was highly embarrassing.  Victor will pay.”  Yuuri nods, determination etched on his face.  Koji’s wearing the same face, so it’s easy to extrapolate that Victor is shortly going to be in a lot of trouble.

“I can’t skate in my outfit tonight if we can’t get this writing off,” Yuuri continues.  “I was going to wear the new blue outfit with the diamond cutout in the back.”

Koji makes an agreeable humming noise as he starts to scrub at Yuuri’s back.  “That’s a shame.  You look super sexy in that… I like the way the cutout shows off your shoulder blades, and reaches down almost to your ass crack.”

“It does not!” Yuuri says indignantly, spinning around and getting a face full of the spray from the shower.  He splutters.

Koji laughs and then smirks.  “Oh yes, it does.  I mean, it says a lot that they’ve actually invented spandex that will stay in place long enough for you to pull off a couple of quads without that whole thing moving an inch.  I’m impressed.”

“You’re impressed by my ass.”  Yuuri tries to sound annoyed and only manages slightly breathless want instead.

“And the way your back curves in that layback Ina Bauer. Oh, and the muscles in your thighs as you tense for a jump.  Shall I keep going?”

“No.”  Yuuri knows he doesn’t sound convinced.  Damn Koji.

The showerhead gives a warning sputter as the water shuts off, and then comes back on again full force at subzero temperature.  Both twins squawk, and Yuuri heroically dives into the artic spray to blindly grab for the handle, shutting the shower off.  For a moment, both of them stand there, dripping pink suds, blinking at each other in silence.

“Nikiforov dies,” Koji says.

“Agreed.”  Yuuri pauses and gives off a beatific smile that’s far from innocent.  “Wait, I have a plan.”

* * *

 

“No.” Koji pulls his track pants up and runs after his twin, who’s making a beeline for the closet in Victor’s room.

“Koji, come on, it’s brilliant.”

“No.”

Yuuri slams the door shut to Victor’s room and pauses with his hands on his hips.  He takes a deep breath and lets it out.  “Look, Victor’s in the onsen soaking off his epic hangover; this is perfect.”

“This is not about Victor’s hangover,” Koji says.  He can hear his voice rising in panic.  “I’m not doing this.”

He watches as Yuuri rips open one of the closet doors and starts pulling out suitcases.  “I knew it.  I didn’t think Victor had his old costumes shipped back to Russia.”  Yuuri opens a suitcase and then slams it shut.  “Nope, this is the really old stuff.”

Koji observes his twin in full-on retribution mode and sighs.  “What exactly are you looking for?”

Yuuri pauses, turning around with a giant shit-eating grin on his face.  He holds aloft one of Victor’s old costumes.  From here, it looks a waterfall of black sequins.  The fabric moves in his hands, flashing in the sunlight that comes through the half-drawn blinds.  “ _This_ , Koji, is what I want you to wear tonight.”

“No.” Koji crosses his arms across his bare chest.  “How many times have I told you no?”

“We skated this program for Victor, remember?” Yuuri pouts.

“As disarming as your pout is, Nii-san, I can’t remember half the moves of that program we did for Victor’s birthday, and even if I could, I would not make myself into a laughing stock in front of most of Saga prefecture and the internet.  That was a private show for Victor only.  _Very_ private.  And besides, we had a bunch of runs at it until it looked somewhat decent.  The answer is no. I will fall flat on my face on live television.”

“Don’t you want to get back at Victor?”

“Maybe, but not at the expense of my life here.”  Koji pauses.  “I have to live here, Nii-san.  You are going to up and leave again at the end of the month.”

Yuuri stills.  “Yes, I know.”  He looks serious again for a moment.  “But, we’ll be back later in the summer for the fireworks festival.  Victor promised to work our schedules around that.”

“I know.” Koji rakes his hands through his hair and lets out a deep breath.  “Okay, I have a better plan if we can talk Morooka into it.  Hand the costume over and let’s see if it fits me first.  You find a sharpie.”

Yuuri’s smile suddenly rivals one of Victor’s, and he claps his hands together with joy.  “See, Koji! We work much better together than individually!”

Koji winks.  “Isn’t that what twins are for?” he says with a laugh.

* * *

 

Koji takes another nap, just to work off the excess of the hangover.  Yuuri curls around him in bed, also sleeping it off, because unlike Koji, Yuuri has to skate an exhibition program later tonight and needs to be fresh in order to perform and avoid injury. 

When Koji wakes up, it’s close to dinner time.  Yuuri’s still asleep, breathing softly next to him in bed.  Koji can sense someone in the room, guessing it’s Victor.  They’re in Victor’s room, in his bed, because it makes more sense for them all to sleep together.  Besides, Koji’s been apart from the both of them long enough these last few months that he’s not willing to let a night of drunken stupidity punish them all.

He feels Victor’s fingers carding through his hair softly, and Koji turns over, grumbling as he opens his eyes.  “Okay, love?” Victor asks quietly.

Koji nods.  He moves out of Yuuri’s embrace carefully, so as not to wake him, and slips from the bed, padding over to the couch.  Victor follows, sitting next to Koji and wrapping him in his arms.  Koji lets out a sigh of satisfaction; he’d missed this, missed having tactile, loving arms around him.  Victor leans in and places a delicate kiss on the top of his head.  “Sorry about last night and this morning,” he apologizes.

“We need to teach you better Japanese,” Koji mumbles.  “Or stick to English. Then we can avoid things like the whole Chihoko incident.”

“Oh.”  Victor looks a little subdued – not enough for Koji to completely forgive him yet, though.  “Did you get the sharpie off?”

“Not entirely.”

“I see.  I’ll make sure not to listen to Chris next time he has one of his good ideas.”

Koji smirks.  “Yes, please don’t.”  Koji shifts a little and takes Victor’s hands, entwining their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Victor’s gold ring.  “The truth is,” Koji begins hesitantly, “is that… is that I really don’t care about last night.  It was silly, and dumb, and you could have caught exposure on the roof, and I could have too, going up there naked with Yuuri to rescue you to prove our love,” he pauses and Victor chuckles, “but in the end, you are both here with me, and that’s all that matters.”

“Koji,” Victor looks pained, and a little bit sad.

“That’s all that matters,” Koji repeats.  “That we are together.  I get that we can’t always be together because of Yuuri’s career and yours, but I know that in the future we will be.  We’ll make it work.  So, I don’t care about waking up with a pounding hangover wearing a spare pair of your underwear on my head, or having to climb five stories of Hasetsu Castle to rescue your naked ass from the roof before any reporters see you.  All I care is that you are both here with me for the time that we have together.  And then the time after that when you come back to me for good.”

Victor doesn’t say anything for a moment.  He looks a little like he might cry, but he smiles after a few moments and wordlessly pulls Koji into a tight hug, his hands moving to draw patterns over Koji’s back.  “I love you, Katsuki Koji,” Victor whispers into Koji’s ear.  “What did I do to deserve both of you?”  Victor pulls Koji down into a devastating and thorough kiss that makes Koji’s head spin.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Koji replies when he comes up for air.

That makes Victor laugh, earning a _shhhing_ noise from Koji when the mound of blankets on the bed shifts, and Yuuri’s terrifying bedhead appears, along with two blinking eyes.  “What are you guys talking about?” Yuuri says petulantly, and Koji bursts into laughter.

He’s missed this.

* * *

 

“Yu-chan, I look fucking ridiculous,” Koji bites out, picking at the black sequined costume.

Yuuko giggles and turns around and winks at Yuuri.  Yuuri grins back, trying to hide it from his twin.  The last thing he needs is for Koji to decide he’s not going to cooperate at the last minute, especially now that Morooka’s in on the whole thing.  “How do you think I feel in some of these costumes?” Yuuri asks his twin.

Koji glances at Yuuri and grimaces.  “You know, when you suggested that maybe we should do this, I said no.  I should have continued to say _no_.”

“It’s only for five minutes,” Yuuri points out.  “Just long enough to wind up Victor.”

“How does it feel to be in one of Victor’s costumes, Koji?” Yuuko asks with a wink. “Sexy?”

Koji tilts his head like he’s thinking.  “Vaguely uncomfortable and weird.  And scratchy.  These sequins suck.  How do you skate without feeling emasculated in these costumes? I can feel my testicles shriveling up with every flash of glitter and waft of feather.”

Yuuri laughs; he can’t help himself.  “Do I look emasculated in this?” Yuuri gestures at his new costume.  It’s the dark blue one he was talking about earlier, with the diamond cutout in the back.

“ _You_ look hot,” Koji mumbles. 

Yuuri smirks knowingly.  Koji’s wearing Victor’s old costume he was looking for earlier, when he was rummaging through Victor’s closet.  It’s very similar to the one Yuuri is wearing, with a cutout back (which is the important part).  Victor had worn it for his Black Swan program back in 2007, the year after his senior debut. 

Nishigori sticks his head in the back room.  “Yuuri, you’re up after Yurio; he’s about to go on.  Morooka is still going to go along with your plan, crazy as it is.”  Nishigori pauses for a moment and glances at Koji.  The pause grows longer.  “Nice outfit,” he says eventually.  “Very… feathery and shiny.  One of Victor’s?”

“Takeshi!” Yuuko scolds.

“What?” Nishigori says with a shrug.  “Clearly that’s a Nikiforov.  Nobody in their right mind would design something like that.  You guys wanted this?” He holds out a red sharpie and waves it around.

Yuuri snatches it from his hand and passes it to Yuuko.  “Yu-chan, can you do me first, while Koji laces up?”

Nishigori smirks and vanishes.  As he opens the door, Yuuri can hear the excessive guitar from the start of _Welcome to the Madness_.  Yurio’s started his program.  “We have to hurry, Yu-chan,” he says, turning around to present his back to her.  “Make sure it’s visible to the cameras.”

* * *

 

“I might not kill Victor anymore,” Koji mutters from the side of the rink.  “I might kill you for convincing me this is a good idea.”

Yuuri’s standing next to Koji, and he reaches out and touches Koji gently on the waist.  “Koji, look at me.”

Koji takes a deep mental breath and turns to his twin.  Yuuri looks radiant; his hair is swept back off his face, and without his glasses his eyes look huge.  He looks every inch the gold-medalist champion figure skater that he is; on top of his game, ready to shine out on the ice.  His new costume hugs every curve of his athletic body, outlining the dip in his waist, his strong thighs.  Koji wants nothing more than to devour him whole, exhibition skate be damned.

Yuuri leans forward and sweeps Koji’s hair back.  “You have a strand of hair falling forward,” Yuuri murmurs, meeting his eyes. 

“Not an eyelash?” he says with a fond smile, and Yuuri lets out a surprised laugh in return and winks. 

Koji can’t help but remember that day months ago in the dining room, when Yuuri was explaining how embarrassed he was over Victor touching his bottom lip. When Victor had asked Yuuri to show him his Eros.  Sometimes Koji feels like that was decades ago, and sometimes only yesterday, before this whole thing started between the three of them.  Standing here, staring into his twin’s eyes, it feels like the whole rink, and the audience with it, has simply vanished.  That it’s just the two of them, like it always has been.

Yuuri leans forward and kisses Koji softly on the cheek, lingering for a moment.  It feels like time stops still, and Koji manages to ignore the squeals behind them, and the flashing of cameras. “Ready?” Yuuri asks.

Koji nods.  “Let’s get this train wreck started,” he sighs, earning another laugh from Yuuri.

Koji listens to Morooka introducing Yuuri and then Koji, and he steps closer to the edge of the boards.  To the side, he can see Victor, who gives him a thumbs up and a wink, and then blows him a kiss for good luck.  Koji blows one back, just to listen to the fans squeal in delight again.  Oh, if only Victor had any idea what kind of stunt they are about to pull, he thinks. He takes another deep breath, and steps onto the ice.  As he moves past Morooka, he takes the microphone and stops, shifting the Japanese flag draped over his shoulders so it doesn’t fall.  Next to him, similarly draped in another flag, Yuuri grins.

“Ah, hi,” he says, wincing internally at hearing his voice over the sound system.  “Thanks to Morooka-san for the quick introduction.  I’m Katsuki Koji.”

The crowd goes insane and Koji can’t believe it.  He can understand them cheering for Yurio, for Emil and Sueng-gil, and Phichit, Yuuri and Victor.  But this is crazy.  He holds up a hand, surprised when the crowd goes silent.  “I’m not the figure skater in the family, so this interlude before Yuuri and Victor starts their program will be short and sweet.  I’m going to attempt to not fall on my face or over my toe picks.  Hockey is easier and far less messy.”  He grins, and the crowd pick up the catcalls again, and the screaming.  “Nii-san and I have a message for Victor.  We hope you, and he, enjoy it.”  With a quick bow, Koji returns the microphone to a grinning Morooka and he skates back to the middle of the rink, turning to face Yuuri. 

“Stay centered, Koji,” Yuuri says over the start of the music.  “Think of your ballet.”

“That was _decades_ ago. I’m thinking of my toe picks,” Koji replies with a laugh. He pushes away from Yuuri, and they circle each other, then move to the edge of the rink, ripping away the flags and throwing them to the crowd, baring their backs, before circling in toward each other.  He’s glad the music Yuuri picked is slow, not like the building frenetic pace of the song they’d skated to for Victor.  As long as he remembers what he’s doing and mirrors Yuuri, he’s going to be okay.  They both move, borrowing from that program, and as a pair perform an inside spread eagle, then twist away from each other.  The crowd claps and then sighs because, somehow, they are still staying in sync, even though Koji is skating this by the seat of his pants – bodysuit – whatever. This is all footwork and step sequences, mirroring each other, and as they twist Koji’s body starts to remember his ballet, and he falls into the motions. It’s maybe not more than a minute, perhaps two at the most – just when Koji thinks there’s no way he can continue this without looking like a newbie idiot – Yuuri winks and holds out his hand.  With relief, Koji reaches for his twin, entwining his fingers with Yuuri’s.  They stand side by side, finishing in a flourish, arms wrapped over each other’s shoulders.  Behind them, the crowd begins to scream, calling out, just as flowers fall onto the ice.

“I’m not dead,” Koji says in a surprised tone. 

Yuuri laughs fondly at Koji.  “And… message delivered to Victor.”  Both of them turn as one to face the end of the rink, bow and then turn again, until their backs are to Victor.  Koji feels like the flashes from people’s cameras have lit the rink alight, because it’s so bright.  He glances over his shoulder, grins at Victor, who has the grace to look slightly embarrassed and also overjoyed with glee, heart-shaped smile apparent even from here.  Victor waves and blows a kiss.

“I’ll leave you to your exhibition skate, Nii-san,” Koji says with a grin.  “Good luck!”

* * *

 

lemonhead  
8,659  likes

[image: Katsuki Koji & Katsuki Yuuri at ice show showing off their backs covered in sharpie]

lemonhead: _Got to see the final night of Victor Nikiforov & Friends Ice show yesterday.  Katsuki Koji came out and did a really short program with his brother, it was incredible, considering he’s not an ice dancer.  Both of them had a message for Victor written across their backs: WE WILL OVERCOME CHIHOKO_

_#saga #ice castle Hasetsu #Victor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Katsuki Koji #CHIHOKO #bare backs are super sexy #fuck me Katsukis #dat ass_

 

View all 2,025 comments

Tincan-alley  omg I hope they put a video on the net. I wanna see this so bad  
douchecanoe  Fuck, is that Nikiforov’s free skate outfit from the Black Swan? @shadow+Katsuki looks fucking hot in that.  I hope Victor and Yuuri peeled him out of that with their tongues after the show  
Blo+Canada  Mother of god I want video of this  
Nite-me  WHO THE FUCK IS CHIHOKO?????!!  
lemonhead @nite-me  apparently some ex of one of the Katsuki twins

* * *

  
It takes a week for the furor of the whole Chihoko debacle to die down.  Well, as much as it can on the internet, Victor thinks.  Still, he supposes he had it coming.  Underestimating the twins can be a dangerous thing.  Koji had told him afterward that they’d spend a good hour the day after the incident trying to get the sharpie off Yuuri’s back, so that he could skate in his new costume.  When that hadn’t worked, they done the next best thing: passive-aggressively taken it out on the man who’d started the whole thing: Victor.  And, of course the twins never do anything in a half-assed fashion, which is why the internet had spent the next week trying to figure out who Chihoko was, and Victor had given in gracefully and apologized to the twins.  In response, both of them had smirked at him, winked, and forgiven him.  Because if Victor knows one thing, it’s that their friends are _never_ going to let him live this down; Chris and Phichit especially.  Victor’s pretty sure that Phichit’s probably got his social media cued up already for a reminder post this time next year.

“Vitya, are you ready to go?” 

Victor looks down the hallway and smiles.  Both twins are walking toward him, dressed casually in jeans and matching tops.  Koji pulls at the neck of his top; it’s sliding over his shoulder, exposing a flash of smooth skin that makes Victor’s mouth go a little dry.  Yuuri just smiles at him knowingly and Victor grins back.  “Hmm,” Victor says, tapping his lip with his finger.  “So, we’re going on a picnic, and you guys are dressed identically.  This sounds like a familiar seduction ploy.”

“Ha,” Koji says.  “Although I hope this time you can tell us apart?”

“I think so,” Victor says.  “I bought more wine this time, and Hiroko packed some onigiri.”

“Awesome.”  Koji turns just as Maccachin comes bounding around the corner, Kokochin not far behind.  The difference in size between the two dogs is ridiculous, but Victor loves Kokochin almost as much as he does Maccachin.  Maccachin seems to have regained her youth a little around the puppy, which warms his heart.

When Yuuri slides open the back door, both the dogs nip through the gap, barking excitedly.  He’s staring at both twins’ asses (it’s hard to look away) when he hears Yuuri call out, “Kokochin, don’t stick your head in Maccachin’s mouth!! Oh my god!” When Victor finally gets outside, the dogs have been separated, and Victor just shakes his head, following the twins up the road.

This path is familiar to Victor.  It’s the same one they took last year up to the meadow by the shrine, the day they first kissed.  They’ve walked it many times since, but for some reason today has the same kind of heady atmosphere as that day last summer.  Maybe it’s the way the sun warms the air, or the way the clouds drift across the sky, but Victor thinks it’s something else.  It’s a sense of something important about to happen; something life-changing.  He feels like he’s on the cusp of a beginning, a new start, and he can’t wait to share it with the twins.

Of course, he’s not exactly sure how Yuuri in particular is going to take his news, but he doesn’t want to wait.  This picnic is Victor’s attempt to explain his reasoning to the twins, and he’s excited about it.  He wants this new beginning for all of them.

Victor stops thinking when they reach the giant flight of stairs to the temple.  He hates these steps with a passion, but he’s willing to climb them in order to get where he needs to be.  He watches as Yuuri bends down to pick up Kokochin, whose head only just reaches the top of each step.  There’s no way in hell the puppy will be able to climb them, but it stills make Victor laugh to watch her try.

As soon as they reach the temple, they walk past and out into the meadow.  Maccachin barks and makes a run for it.  Yuuri deposits Kokochin on the ground, and the puppy is immediately gone, disappearing into the calf-deep grass after Maccachin.  Both twins slow, and Koji takes the basket from Victor so he can slide his hand into Victor’s, and Yuuri does the same on the other side.  They wander slowly in companionable silence until they crest the rise of the hill.

“Right here?” Koji asks, and Yuuri nods.

“This looks about right.”

When Victor has the blanket out, they all settle, and Victor begins unpacking the wine.  Koji’s found the plastic wine glasses, and he holds them out one at a time for Victor to fill them.  When they all have a full one, Victor sits up and crosses his legs.  “To all three of us,” he says, and both twins nod, taking a sip.

“To the future,” Koji adds.

“To the future.” Yuuri takes a sip of the wine.  “Hmm, this is good.”

“Only the best,” Victor adds, and when he says that Yuuri fixes him with a shrewd look, but doesn’t say anything.

They pass the next hour or so simply watching clouds, talking about nothing.  Koji wants to know about St. Petersburg in summer, and what Victor and Yuuri’s plans are for the rest of the summer, before they return for the fireworks festival.  As much as Victor enjoys laying here, tangled up with the twins, he needs to let out the news he’s holding back.  Both twins have been remarkably patient, but they obviously know something is up.

“So, Vitya, are you going to tell us what’s on your mind?” Yuuri asks eventually, rolling over so he can prop his chin on Victor’s chest. 

“Yes, because you are acting weird,” Koji adds.  He softens his words by sitting up and flicking Victor gently on the nose.  “You don’t get another daisy flower crown until you tell us what’s going on.”

That makes Victor laugh.  He sits up slowly, allowing Yuuri enough time to shift upright as well.  “Hmm, okay,” Victor says.  “I don’t…“ He takes a deep breath.  “I’ve done something without telling you both, and I hope you’ll like it,” he begins.

Both twins look a little startled, a little serious.  “Vitya…” they say together.  “What did you do?”

“Well,” he begins.  There’s really no way to soften this part of his news, but he hopes the part afterward will make things a little better.  “As you both know, I’m twenty-eight, and at the end of the year I’ll be twenty-nine.”

“That’s usually what happens after twenty-eight,” Koji drawls. 

Victor glances at Yuuri; he can see the dawning light of realization in his eyes.  “Vitya, you can’t –“

Victor lifts his hand, and strokes it gently down Yuuri’s cheek, soothing him.  “Yuuri, I promised you I’d skate competitively with you for another year; that I’d be on the ice with you.  I fully intend to do that this upcoming year.”

Yuuri lets out a slow, relieved breath, and Victor is glad he’s got Yuuri through that part.  He knows that, when Yuuri’s anxious, he’ll fixate on one thing to the detriment of everything else.  “So, I will spend the next skating season with you, as a skater and as your coach.  A few months ago, I began thinking, what will I do next?” Victor pauses, and he reaches out both hands, catching one of Koji’s and one of Yuuri’s in his.  He needs to be grounded for this part, and knows he can find it through the touch of the two people he loves.  “You will still need me as a coach when I retire, Yuuri, and I think we don’t even to discuss that we both want to be with Koji as soon as we can.  Russia has been good to us while I skate, because I need Yakov as _my_ coach, but that will change when I’m no longer skating competitively.  I’m going to retire at the end of next season, after Worlds.  I’m going to give it my all, I’m going to try to go out on top, a World Champion, even though you’ll be coming for me, Yuuri.  I look forward to trying to take back the title.”

“Vitya…”  Yuuri sounds sad, but almost resigned.  Maybe Victor had underestimated the surprise of his retirement; maybe Yuuri knew this was coming since he agreed to skate with Yuuri for another year, back at the GPF.

Victor takes another breath, and feels Koji squeeze his hand, urging him on without words.  “I’ve spent the last months finalizing something I began looking into earlier,” Victor says.  “When we arrived back here, in Hasetsu, I signed papers to that effect.”

“Signed papers?” Koji asks.  “Signed _what_?”

“Two things, actually,” Victor says, and now he’s smiling at both twins, because if he doesn’t smile, he’s going to choke up, and he needs to tell them this without fucking it up.  “The keys to both are in my pockets.”

Victor expects a reaction, but he doesn’t expect to get knocked onto his back by both twins as they fight to get their hands in his pockets.  Victor laughs when Yuuri pulls his shirt up and straddles one of his legs, holding him down, while Koji ignores his pocket and goes straight for where Victor is ticklish.  Victor squeals – he actually _squeals_ – and jerks to the side, but Yuuri, being a champion skater, is surprisingly heavy for his size, and Koji’s no different.  Victor doesn’t stand a chance – not that he wanted one to begin with. 

Koji leans down, soft lips closing over Victor’s, and for a moment Victor forgets the twins are on a mission.  Victor opens to the kiss, sliding an arm around Koji’s waist, pulling Yuuri closer with his other hand.  Yuuri nuzzles into his neck, just below his ear, and Victor arches his neck in further invitation.  One of the twins has their hand on his stomach, the other his hip, and he can feel one of them flick a wrist, deftly undoing the top button of his jeans, fingers grazing along the top of his underwear.  Victor sucks in a breath in anticipation, and suddenly one of them is pulling on his pocket, tugging out a key.

“HA!” Koji shouts, once he’s broken the kiss.  He sits up enough to dangle the key from his fingers and grins at Victor.  “Got it!”

Victor laughs, let’s his head drop back on the blanket.  Yuuri’s reaching for the key, but Koji pulls away with a musical laugh.  “Not so fast, Nii-san.  Maybe there are two of whatever this is and yours is in the other pocket.”  He raises an eyebrow suggestively. 

Yuuri’s on Victor before he can even draw breath, closing one hand around Victor’s wrist and the other in his pocket, using his full body weight to hold Victor in place.  Victor pretends to struggle just so he can feel Yuuri move above him, but Yuuri is a man on a mission.  It’s not long before he’s pulling out his own key.

Yuuri sits up, releases Victor’s wrists, but doesn’t climb off him.  Victor absolutely doesn’t have a problem with this, not at all.  He does shift his hips, so Yuuri’s more than aware he’s aroused, and Yuuri smirks, licking his lips.  It’s only then that he actually looks at the key.  He frowns at it, and Victor waits for Yuuri to catch up with his thought process.

“This is a key to Ice Castle,” Yuuri says quietly, looking at Victor.  “I have one to match this. Yu-chan gave me one so I could skate after hours.”

“Yes, but that’s the master key,” Victor says carefully.

“Nii-san? Vitya?” Koji looks between both of them.

“I bought Ice Castle,” Victor says in a rush. 

“You _what_?” both twins blurt out.

“Well, I bought a fifty-five percent stake in Ice Castle,” Victor amends.  Both twins stare at him open-mouthed.  “I’ve invested almost all of the money I won or got from sponsorship over the years,” Victor says.  “I have more than enough of it, so I thought why not?” He shifts a little, leaning up on his elbows so he can see both Yuuri and Koji better, try to gauge their reactions.  “The Nishigoris can still run the facility like they do now, but I thought that…” _here comes the interesting part_ , Victor thinks, _the make it or break it moment_ , “I thought that when I retire, we could move back here, and I can coach Yuuri out of Ice Castle and we can be with Koji at the same time.”  Victor’s babbling now; he’s on a roll and can’t stop.  “It’s win-win. We can be with Koji, and the presence of two World Champion figure skaters will probably draw in not only tourism but potential future competitive skaters who can rent time to train, and then maybe that will bring in sponsors, and tourists to the town, which can only benefit –“

Yuuri leans down and kisses Victor so hard he’s forced back onto the blanket, arms sliding out from underneath him.  Yuuri kisses him with devastating precision, destroying just about every thinking brain cell in Victor’s addled head.  Then Yuuri pulls back and Koji continues where his twin left off, only stopping when Victor goes gloriously pliant beneath them.  They can do whatever they want to him at this point, Victor thinks, he really doesn’t care.

Koji’s a little breathless, his lips kiss-soft and swollen, but he still manages to hold his key aloft and say, “So what’s this for?”

“I may have bought us a house as well.”

“You _may_ have bought a house?” Koji says with a grin, shaking the keys.  “A fifty-five percent stake?”

“Nope, the entire thing,” Victor says with a laugh.  “Three bedrooms. You’ll have to furnish it while we are gone for the summer.”

“Hmm,” Koji says with a smile.  “Something to do that’s not bookkeeping.  Awesome.”

“It’s ready now,” Victor says.  “We could move in whenever we want.  I was just waiting to tell you both, once everyone else had left.”

“Can we go see it?” Yuuri asks.

“Of course.”  Victor makes as if to move.  “We could take our picnic down there and finish the wine in our new living room if you like?”

That earns Victor another round of kisses, and when the twins pull away Victor thinks that, if he plays his cards right, he might manage to get both of them to fuck him in one of the new bedrooms.  Now _there’s_ a pleasant thought.

“Not so fast,” Yuuri says, holding up a hand.  Victor manages to whine, just a little, because he can.  “We have something to give you too, before we go see the new house.”

“Oh?” Victor perks up.  “You got me a surprise?”

“We did,” Koji says.  He laughs and looks at Yuuri, and it’s a naughty laugh, one that probably means trouble, he thinks.

Yuuri leans down over Victor, body weight holding him down, while Koji reaches over, into Yuuri’s back pocket, and pulls out a red sharpie.  Yuuri's fingers curl around Victor’s wrist and he grins. 

“Are you both going to mark me up?” Victor says with a laugh.

“We are.  We’re going to show the whole world that you are ours, and we are yours.  Forever.”

“The internet never lies,” Koji adds with a grin.  “Now, hold still, Vitya, and take your punishment like a good boy.”

Victor lets out a moan, even as Koji starts to draw ticklish lines over his exposed stomach.  They can doodle all over him for all that he cares.  Victor was theirs long before they knew it, and he’ll be theirs until the end of time.

That’s all that matters, in the end.

* * *

 

shadow+Katsuki  
13,652 likes

[image: Victor lying in the grass, stomach exposed, with Yuuri’s & Koji’s names doodled over him along with the words #MINE]

shadow+Katsuki: _Vitya just gave us the best surprise: a future in Hasetsu. We marked him up in case he gets lost. Japan is a big place and his Japanese is atrocious ;)_

_#Hasetsu #Victor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Katsuki Koji #mine #ours #forever #everlasting_


End file.
